SoulMate
by rednimo
Summary: His soulmate by power. Not his soulmate by love. The destiny that was brought upon a girls shoulders to prevent Ichigo and Rukia from saying goodbye. Find out how. OC Alexa Vega. An adventure begins to keep two souls together at last.  COMPLETE
1. The Revelation

Here we go... Presenting to the world of FanFiction... SOULMATE! Enjoy your reading!  
>And the adventure begins... !<p>

* * *

><p>Even though the sun was setting and the weather was suppose to be warm. She could only feel cold. The body of her friend near by didn't move. Her eyes widened in shock.<p>

_"Is she breathing..."_  
>She thought as she was laying on the cold grass of the school ground.<p>

_"She can't die!...No, I won't let her die!"_  
>She thought again as she could not speak. She eyed her hand on her stomach. She was compressing it down because blood was gushing out. She spat out blood from her mouth. She then heard the howling of the monster that attacked her friends.<p>

"I swear I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!"

Of course the monster couldn't hear her threat.

"I know what you are. I don't know what you've come for...hollow but, you are not gonna find it here!"

To her surprise she said that out loud. The hollow turned her way. She widened her eyes when he reappeared in front of her. His voice answered her question with every step he took.

"Don't worry their is no more search needed. Seems like I've found it already."

She was shocked as the hollow was looming over her. What else could she do? She had nothing to beat the bastard with. All she could do is wait for the right moment.

"What have you found exactly? You ugly bastard"

"The reason for my coming, You."

Now her eyes widened even more in shock. As what he said dawned on her. The hollow stuck his claw into her already injured stomach. She didn't care for the pain. She didn't care that she screamed from the bottom of her lungs. For she ignored any noise she made.

"Of course why didn't I see it before. You do somehow resemble _him_. I am sorry I injured you my precious but, now you have to die. I promise ill chew slowly so the feeling will last."

It was her fault her friend was lying on the ground. Her fault that she had been attacked. Her fault that she's probably...dead. The thought she never wanted to think.

As she was raised with the hollows claw to his disfigured mask she grabbed his arm with all her might.

"So are you saying this is my fault."

"Most definitely, yes. But their is no need to feel guilty for you'll help me. That will satisfy you, right?"

She tightened the grip around his arm. Blood gushed out.  
>"Not exactly."<br>Came her response through gritted teeth.

"Let go you insolent brat.."

Right then and there he saw past her shoulder a boy getting up. A sinister smile spread through his mask.

"...Or do you prefer your friend to die before you?"

She just tightened her grip more.  
>"Don't you dare think about it or you'll never see the light of day again."<p>

"Fool! I've never seen light since the day I died."

The hollow carried her all the way to the boy. Her body painting a bloody path behind. His claw still deep in her stomach. It pained her to death but she wasn't even near it.

A dark shadow appeared above the boy. A liquid fell on his cheek. He raised his hand to touch it. With shaky hands he looked at the crimson red liquid. Blood. He looked up to see his friend's stomach pierced by the claw of the monster he now hated with all his might. But fear decided to creep upon him instead.

The hollow grabbed the boy and threw him to the side. The girl saw the boys body at least hit the ground three times. This she will not stand for. She is not weak. She is strong. She does not fear. She has faith. She holds hope with all her grace.  
>As the hollow walked towards the boy again she tightened her grasp around his arm until she almost cut it off.<p>

"I said don't you dare."  
>Her menacing eyes stared at his masked face.<p>

"Nobody, I repeat myself, Nobody!"  
>Her eyes started to glow light blue.<p>

"Hurts my friends!"  
>Her tight grasp cut the hollows arm off. She fell to the ground. Soon an explosion of smoke appeared around her.<p>

_"It's about time."_  
>The hollow had secretly been waiting for this moment.<p>

_"Its better I eat you in that form. Instead of human so I can get all your power."_

He said to himself while he waited for the smoke to clear.  
>A gust of wind cleared some smoke. The hollow got a glimpse of her black robes.<p>

* * *

><p>From deep inside the cloud of smoke the girl talked.<p>

"Kai, please go with the others. Tell them not to come out and take Halo with you."

She directed her stare at her other friend laying on the ground. She was too weak to protect her. She was the only friend that got hurt out of the others. She was weak but, now that's behind. Now shell kick this guys ass for what he did to her.

"Kai, go."

Kai just looked up at her. His big brown dark eyes were Hugger than ever.

"Alexa?"

As if he was asking if the girl in front of him was really her. Alexa looked back at her friend. Their eyes met.

"Go."

Was the only word she said.

"Okay."

He got out of the white cloud of smoke and carried his other friend out of danger. He stayed back to see his friends full form revealed. He could not believe his eyes. He had seen her robes but not that sword. It was as long as her body. A white ribbon swayed with the passing by wind and so did her dark brown hair. She had the sword laying on her shoulder. It had no hilt it had no guard. It was the strangest sword he had ever seen. He could say that the white ribbon tied as a hilt but, that was about it.

"So hollow you ready to die."

"I am already dead kid. I just didn't get accepted into heaven."

"In that case Please, allow me to be the one to send you to hell."

With that Alexa jumped towards the hollow. He dodged. She swung her sword down. It made a huge crease in the ground. It only missed the hollow by an inch.

"You got lucky."  
>Her determined eyes were set on the hollow.<p>

"I didn't expect your power to be also at_ his_level."

The hollow swung his tail at her. Soon tiny million spikes were coming her way. Alexa put her sword in front of her. She blocked most of the spikes but, her legs took some damage.

"Damn. I need to be faster."

_"Or maybe not."_  
>The hollow thought.<p>

She swung her sword once more.  
>"Getsuga Tenshou!"<p>

Soon a full out battle took place behind the school grounds.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo are you okay?"<p>

Asked Rukia in a concerned tone way.  
>Ichigo's eyes were wide. He clenched his chest as if something had pierced through it. Then he inhaled rapidly.<p>

"What just happened?"

He looked at Rukia who was sitting at his bed while he was at his desk.

"I don't know. You tell me."

"I just got a weird sensation. And then as if something was sucked out of me."

"How strange?"  
>Rukia furrowed her eyebrows and eyed Ichigo up and down in suspicion.<p>

"What are you starring at?"

"Sorry, but if you don't want me to help you."

She started to move towards the window.

"I am off then."

Before she could jump out ichigo caught her arm.

"Wait. Can you help me? And how?"

"I can try to help you and all I need you to do is transform to shinigami."

Rukia was already in Shinigami form as she had barely come back from her duties in soul society of being a lieutenant.

"Fine. If that's all it takes."

"Yeah one more thing. We need more spiritual pressure for this to work so?.."

"I'll call Chad, Ishida and Inoue."

* * *

><p>They all answered his call. To him this problem seem urgent. He said to them that he had some of those "attacks" before but, he thought it didn't matter. The one he experienced that day was the strongest. He explained the feeling as such "as if life was getting sucked out of me." This seemed strange to all three of them so they agreed to his request. They met at a near by park.<p>

"Rukia?"

"What! Don't interrupt me I am busy!"

"What are you doing? I thought you said you were going to help me?"

"I am. It's almost done."

"What's "It"?"

"This is "it" Ichigo!"

She had finished drawing a circle on the ground between two trees. All five friends were inside said circle.

"And what does 'it' do?"

"It can do many things if 'it' has enough spiritual pressure."

Ichigo now looked annoyed. He honestly wondered why he went along with the 'it' thing in the first place.

"STOP CALLING IT,'IT'!"

"You started 'It'."

"GOD DAMN RUKIA! STOP!"

"Fine. This is called a spiritual projector. What you do is... You feed a high amount of spiritual pressure into it. Then the one with the problem, in this case Ichigo, steps between these to trees and feeds the two trunks spiritual energy. It will find anything wrong that put your spiritual pressure out of balance and direct you to the cause of the problem. Doesn't matter what it is."

"How come I've never heard of this _spiritual projector_?"  
>Ichigo asked.<p>

"Captain Kurotsuchi happen to invent it a few months ago with the help of a few notes Urahara left behind. He tried it on himself. You would be test subject number two."

With that said Rukia instructed everyone what to do. They each sat crossed legged on the grass and concentrated on the ground that was circled. Ichigo hated to see his friends do this for him. But he really wanted to know what was happening to him. He did as Rukia told him. He stepped between the two trunks and pressed his palms against each one. He gave them as much energy as he could. The area circled was dense and hard to breath in but, then a speck of light appeared. Ichigo backed off from the trees to were his friends where.

"Rukia?"

"Wait for it."  
>She said<br>Then from the center of the circle that Rukia drew appeared another circle it was white it grew bigger and bigger. It topped to the sky but only in a form of a cylinder. Ichigo now understood why Rukia had drawn a circle in the first place. It was a barrier to protect the outside world. As unstable spiritual pressure was released into the air. Orihime, Uruyu and Chad stopped. But the tower of white energy didn't decrease. It looked like Rukias Tsukishiro attack from her point of view. The white tower finally decreased. From between the trees grew a void. Like the entrance to Hueco Mundo but inside instead of black it was white. A picture appeared. Ichigo walked up to it.

He didn't believe what he saw and neither did anyone else. It was a shinigami he was sure about that. She wore the uniform. What he didn't understand or want to believe was the sword she was holding.

"Zangetsu?"

Ichigo eyed the replica in the picture while he touched zangetsus hilt on his back. Making sure it was still there.

"That's...impossible?"  
>Rukia said.<p>

"Apparently not, Kuchiki-San."  
>Contradicted Uruyu.<p>

"Kurosaki-kun."  
>Was the only thing Orihime could muster out.<p>

Chad was...well...quiet.

Ichigo saw the girl in the picture swing his...her sword at the hollow in front of her. She was hurt. She looked beat as hell but, that didn't seem to stop her. That brought back memories of when he fought opponents he couldn't win against.

"We have to go there."

Ichigo stated flat and simple.  
>Rukia had the same idea in mind.<br>She read the coordinates on each tree trunk. Trying to figure out where this place was.

"That can't be."

"What is it?"

"This girl...she's in...she's in America."

They all widened their eyes except for Ichigo. If America was the destination of his problem then so be it.

"Let's go then."

Rukia looked at Ichigos eyes. Determination to figure out his problem seeped through his eyes into her.

"Let's."

She stepped through the picture. Ichigo followed behind. Not wanting to be left out of the loop the other three followed. Inside seemed to appear the same as the dangai. That meant one thing that the cleaner was right behind them.

"Damn Rukia! Really!"

"Not. My. Fault. Idiot."

As she tried to out run everyone even though she was the first one that came in.

"Ah look I see the end."

Orihime said. Not wanting to look back at the danger creeping up on them.

"Everyone jump when I say so. Got that."

Ichigo instructed. Not wanting his friends to die because of some foolish thing he decided to do.

They all nodded in agreement.

"One!"  
>He counted. Everyone got ready.<p>

"Two!"  
>Without even expecting it Ichigo yelled.<br>"JUMP!"

They did as commanded but they were a little bit shocked.

"Dman it Kurosaki!"  
>Uruyu yelled.<p>

"What the hell happened to three Ichigo! Or did you forget how to count!"

Rukia shouted as they were all falling to their certain doom. From behind them they all heard somebody shout.

Orihime touched her hair pin.

"Santen Kesshun!"

Soon the shield appeared below them. Saving two dead lives and three that were still living. They landed safe and soundly on the ground.

"Thank's, Inoue."  
>Ichigo told the flower girl.<p>

"No problem!"  
>She managed to put up a nervous smile.<p>

"Yeah thanks for fixing the idiots mistake!"

Rukia glared at Ichigo. He glared back. He was not about to lose to a short tempered shinigami. Soon realization dawned on him why he was there. And why he almost...almost,let's make it clear, killed all his friends.

He stood up and ignored Rukia for once. He looked at his surrounding's. A huge building casted a shadow down on him. With a fountain at the entrance And a huge pole with the American flag waving was also there. To his far right he could see a football field, soccer field, and a track for running surrounding it all. He could feel it. His own spiritual pressure pressing against him. It was coming from the soccer field. The bleachers were in His way of seeing the battle.

"Over there."

He pointed to his right. They turned the direction and nodded. They started to walk.

"Ichigo, what are you going to do when you get there?"

"Don't know."  
>He replied dryly.<p>

_"What am I going to do? No, more importantly Who is she and why is she holding Zangetsu?" _

These were the only questions lingering in his mind while they walked towards the area.

* * *

><p>Well thank you for reading! I have always wondered what it would be like if Ichigo met someone from America. Thus this was born. Please review!<p> 


	2. Honorable choice, Prideful error

**Well hello there! I want to thank everybody who read this story. I especially want to thank **Xzares** for adding this story to their Alert list. Well thank you very much! I really appreciate it and i really hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Clouds were gathering as if a thunderstorm wanted to occur but, no rain fell. A lightning was heard in the distance.<p>

"I said you were going to die,right?"  
>Said Alexa sourly to the hollow.<p>

"You know what... It kind of makes you think?"  
>It replied back.<p>

"Think about what you ugly beast. Is it your neared death?"  
>She hissed at him.<p>

"Not quiet, you amaze me child. Who knew your body would put up with the power within. Just like _him_."

"I keep hearing him, him, him this is me. And it's all you've got right now. So don't worry your ugly little head about _him_."

"Hmph as you wish."

The hollow lunged at her. He almost pierced her with his claws again. She put her sword up in defense. His claws were like metal. So the sound was like two swords clashing.  
>The battle continued.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Ichigo and his friends almost arrived at the area but, before they could reach it they saw some kids behind the bleachers.<p>

"Damn it, Aurora. Please stop her."

The girl named Aurora who had shoulder long black straight hair. Brown eyes and fairly toned skin talked next. She pushed her glasses up her nose first.

"Halo! Halo! Get back here!"

Halo, who was the girl Alexa rescued was beginning to step out of under the bleachers. Their current _safe spot_.

"Halo, listen. I know you want to go further. Trust me I know how you feel but, you can't. WE can't."

However Halo, the light brown haired and hazel eyed girl, was already out of the bleachers and watching the battle in awe. She could not hear her friends remarks. And she didn't notice the boy with the bright orange hair and his four companions a few steps back. Neither did any of her other friends.

* * *

><p>Ichigo watched as the girl came out. She was apparently ignoring her friends pleas for her to come back. Ichigo and the others stopped in their tracks as they watched the seen unfold before them. A friends quarrel for a friends safety. So many memories came back.<p>

* * *

><p>"Archer. Don't just sit there! Go get her!"<p>

Archer, the boy with dirty blonde hair, had a mop hair cut and blue eyes, just starred at Aurora.

"Don't stare! Go!"

"I...I can't..."

He had his eyes opened in shock.  
>Nobody bothered to ask but, the truth was he glanced behind Aurora and saw Ichigo and the others. He didn't know what to think of it he was just shocked.<p>

Aurora just ran past the stuttering boy. She ran out of under the bleachers to encounter a horrible sight. The monster, as she called it, slashed her friends back. More blood than she had ever seen in her life gushed out. She saw her other friend, Halo, stare at the gruesome scene a few meters away unfold into soon to be tragedy. But she had faith. Faith that didn't seep through. She had to keep a strong and unmovable face for her and for her friends. Because the only person who could hold them together and not make everything fall apart was out there protecting that which she would never let shatter down.

* * *

><p>Ichigo went to the others kids... excuse me teens. They had all stated their age and name. The three that were missing where the girls who were watching the battle and the person fighting it.<p>

"Do any of you know how that.."

He nodded towards outside the bleachers.

"...happened?"

"If your talking about the girl...fighting, no."

Kai, the boy with big brown eyes and brown matching hair with pale skin said.

"If you mean the two girls there."

He pointed at them from under the bleachers at the two standing figures outside.

"Then yes."

Ichgo didn't want to ask any further. He and the others had heard all the shouting. The yells themselves explained everything they needed to know. He walked out of under the bleachers and stood next to Aurora. Rukia followed.

The others stayed under the bleachers. The girl in return didn't notice his presence. Her eyes intensely fixed on the friend a few feet in front of her. As if she was waiting for a reaction to come. Sooner than later she looked up and meet Ichigos eyes. Her own widened with shock.

"It's...can't be...it's...you."

Ichigo was taken aback.

"Do... Do you know who I am?"

Aurora opened her mouth but no words came out. Then she saw from the corner of her eye Halo come towards her and Ichigo. She lowered her head and whispered.

"It's all my fault..."  
>Ichigo looked down at the light browned haired girl.<p>

"She told me to run...she told me to run."  
>The girls voice broke at the last word. She sobbed.<p>

"I didn't listen."  
>She looked up and tears were running down her cheeks.<p>

"Its nobodies fault. We didn't understand and you were probably shocked."  
>Said Aurora to somehow calm her friend. It didn't work.<p>

"No, you don't understand. You guys ran when she told us to run. I didn't. Yes, I was shocked but, it was my fault that she got hurt."

The girl sobbed uncontrollable. So it was hard for the other three to make out the words.

"She...she stepped in the way of the attack. The attack that was suppose to come to me."

Aurora didn't know that part of the story so this shocked her. But she knew her friend. The friend fighting for all of them. Her act of courage was her usual self.

"That doesn't matter. If you would've gotten hit that wouldn't have changed the situation itself. It would have still ended up in This conclusion."

Ichigo and Rukia felt out of place. This was suppose to be a heart to heart conversation between the two friends. But it was too awkward for them to move and to be honest they wanted to listen. Seems that the girl was leading to describing the girl holding Zangetesu. So Aurora continued as Halo sobbed some more.

"She's told me once and only once. Her duty in this world is not to live it's not to grief it's not to burden. It's to protect. I am sure she's told you this also before."

Aurora passed a sobbing Halo to stare at the amusing scene in front of her. A small smile appeared at her lips. Alexa, their well respected friend and savior, had cut the monsters other hand off.

"She's told you that she will do anything in her power to protect. She won't give up no matter what. To be honest I never took her seriously. I listened but never questioned. So I don't know much about the subject why. What I do know is if she was here instead of there and saw you like that she would be disappointed because she failed to protect."

"Your shedding tears that is a sign you are hurt. And if I know well she doesn't care if you are hurt emotionally or physically she still failed. That would hurt her very deeply. She doesn't want to fail to protect that which matters most to her in the world us and her family. If I knew her well and I do this is the best for her. This is the way she repays us back. At least thats what she told me. For being close. For being kind. For respecting her and her wishes to stay quiet of her past and secrets. We in return for getting close. For knowing a single bit of knowledge of the mystery that is her we get to be in the list of protected."

"Ever since middle school she tried to protect with full force sadly she didn't have enough strength but, she still managed. As anyone who threaded us let be teachers or students would first have to answer to her. People respected her for it but she still felt weak. She wasn't strong enough to keep up with the pace of the world. Now I guess because you got hurt she felt weak, helpless and worried and probably couldn't take such weakness and her friend being hurt in front of her own eyes. She probably thought you were ,dare I say, ...dead."

Halo widened her eyes. Soon realizing how much she actually mattered. She thought she was just another friend that Alexa would shove off. Now she knew she was more important than that.

"So, It wouldn't have meant anything in this situation if you would have taken the attack or not. This is her real power and strength. Her despair of you almost dead and us hiding in fear lead to hear being this way. Now she has enough power to protect. You shouldn't feel worried or sad nor guilty. You should feel proud for having someone like her by your side and happy that she found a new way to protect. The only thing that makes her truly happy."

Aurora spread a small genuine smile on her lips.  
>Ichigo thought that that meant the end of the speech. He was right. Rukia just stayed quiet at his side. The other girl Halo was just shocked to say the least. Her tears were dry now. She didn't sob anymore.<p>

"I...I didn't know that."

"Yes, you did. You just didn't see it. Your special in a way to her. Do you know why?"

"No."

"You were the first person that stayed by her side and didn't leave her because of the way she acted towards you or the others. She knows her attitude. She knows how she is but that makes her...her. She was happy to finally find someone that...that accepted her. You in her eyes are gentle, sweet and kind and doesn't deserve to be hurt. We all know that shes had an influence in you. When she's not around to protect you you can stand up for yourself. But you know she was always there with you. In your heart and soul. She knows she has changed you and she feels bad about it but, I thinks its a turn for the better. So you can find your own strength your own path. Not always be depending on her. Just know if your afraid of the change don't be. Because you should know no matter how you are, what you do, how you change...shes always going to be there for you. Heck! Even if you can protect yourself she'll still be there to support you. And so will everyone else."

This shocked Halo more. Now capable to move and not cry she walked to Auroras side.

"How come she never told me that?"

"She doesn't know how to say it but, she does know how to say it to somebody else. You know how shes not good with talking about her feelings and such."

"Ah, then what I am about to do is worth it then."

"...what are you planning to-"

Before she could finish her question Halo was running towards the battle before them.

"Wait! Halo don't!"

She ran after her and caught her arm.

"Let me go!"

She struggled to get out of her grip. Aurora wouldn't let go. It was for her friends safety.

"You can't this is her battle to win! It's a battle for her pride! Her honor! Don't you realize. She's gaining her pride to protect again her honor of a protecter. Let her be... Have faith that she will win."

The last sentence she said it almost in a whisper. Halo still heard it anyways.

"I do I just don't want her to get hurt...NOT ANYMORE! NOT BECAUSE OF ME!"

* * *

><p>The hollow heard Halo's screams.<p>

"Uhh surprise, surprise.."

He had finished slamming his spiky tail at Alexa. Who was on the ground. Now with a bloody torso. The hollow directed his cold black eyes at the girls in the back. Alexa saw this. She saw Aurora struggling to keep Halo back.

"You wouldn't."  
>She said.<p>

"Just watch."  
>It replied.<p>

The hollow started to go to them. Alexa managed the strength to get up. She stabbed Zangetsu in the ground to keep her balance. With blood running down her forehead. Some scratches here and there. Her robes torn in some places and blood at the side of her mouth she spoke strongly.

"Your opponent is me not them."

"That may be true but, they're your weakness. Your way to give up. Surrender now and maybe just maybe I won't hurt them as much as you."

"Shut...UP!"

She ran towards him. Zangetsu in the air. Preparing to slash his back.

"GETSUGA!"

"Fine, you want them to die."

He slashed his tale at them. A Million tiny spike's were heading their way.

"SURRENDER SHINIGAMI! SURRENDER TO ME!"

Alexa stopped saying the attack and flashed stepped to her friends. She was faster than the spikes. When she arrived she extended both her arms sideways. Covering her friends bodies with her own. Her face was facing her friends. Her back was facing the attack. She put her head down. She didn't want to see her friends reactions to her being hurt.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Rukia were surprised. Both of them heard the friends talk. The friends struggle. When Aurora went to catch her friend from stepping any further they talked among themselves but both of them still heard the friends quiet conversation.<p>

"What the girl said its a fight of honor and pride. We shouldn't interfere with the battle."  
>Rukia said.<p>

Ichigo nodded in understanding. He knew the feeling too well.

"Doesn't she remind you of somebody, Ichigo?"  
>She asked.<p>

"Who."

"The girl who's fighting. How her friend described her."

"I see no similarity with anyone."

Rukia knew that was a lie. For one thing he wasn't starring at her. He was starring at the battle. How he said it. He said it strong and bold flat and plain without any confusion or struggle to understand it. He knew the similarity. They continue hearing the two friends uneasy conversation. They also heard the hollow and unidentified shinigami talk.

They heard the threat and the response. Then came the unexpected. Rukia saw Ichigo widen his eyes. She turned forward to see what was happening. The shinigami holding Zangetsu was preparing to do Getsuga tenshou. The hollow attacked her friends. To her and Ichigos surprise she had appeared in front of her friends. Shielding them from the upcoming attack with her body.

* * *

><p>"Alexa"<p>

Whispered Halo. Aurora was just in shock. The spikes had hit her friends body. Not one scratch was on her own body thanks to her.

Alexa took the hit. Her back and legs got all the damage. She could feel cold liquid running down her back. She knew what it was. Blood. She picked her head up and gave her friends a gentle smile. Blood at the side of the her mouth.

"Are you guys okay?"  
>She said quietly.<p>

They didn't answer. Her eyes were trembling.

_"Are they afraid of me? I scare them. Why?"_  
>Thought Alexa.<p>

She looked at her friends eyes. They were trembling with surprise and fear. She put her head down again.

"I am sorry. Don't be afraid."

She whispered. The others heard but they didn't respond right then and there.

What she didn't know was that at the side of her face a white mask with red lines was appearing. This was the object of her friends fear not her form of protecting. The mask was slowly forming. With head still bowed she talked.

"YOU IDIOT HOLLOW I WOULD NEVER SURRENDER! NOT TO THE LIKES OF YOU!"

Silence engulfed the surprised hollow. His plan didn't work. Alexa continued to talk.

"You tried to attack them again."

_"Because of me"_

"You tried to hurt them again."

_"I am the reason"_

"For that you will pay!"

_"I will protect"_

Soon the effects of the mask that appeared on her face started to take effect.  
>She grabbed her head in pain.<p>

_"Hello...queen?"_

A voice said in her head. A male voice.

_"So the old man decided to share."_  
>The voice said again.<p>

_"You have the will but, can you handle the power! You are weak right now. That's why I appear before you. If you want to master my power you have to be strong and never die. You can't be weak or I will take over. So, can you handle my power!"_

If the voice in her head was offering more strength she knew the consequence of it. They had once warned her but she still took it.

"YES!"

she yelled out loud in agony and pain. The forced transformation hurt. Soon another explosion occurred. Still facing her friends she picked up her head.

"Don't be afraid."

But her yellow eyes and overlapping voice said different.  
>The two girls stepped back. Her form had changed.<p>

* * *

><p>Thank's for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


	3. The revealed and Awakened power

Hey guys its me! Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Rukia couldn't believe it. The smoke from the explosion had cleared away and there stood their mysterious shinigami.<p>

"Isn't that your...your bankai Ichigo?"  
>Asked Rukia<p>

"..."

No response came he just watched. The girl wore the black robe he wore in his bankai form. The black bladed sword and swastika guard. The red and black hilt and the chain that dangled at the end of it. It was all there. Even the mask. The white and red mask he always wore. Now he saw on someone else. That was the first time he had stared at his true form.

_"Is that how I look when I get like that?"_  
>He thought.<p>

The girl was holding the mask with her left hand as if getting the feel of it and the sword with the other. The sword was emitting a Black With red outline spiritual pressure. She saw her friends trembling on the ground. She thought because of fear but it was the amount of power.

Then the hollow lunged forward. Alexa twisted her sword down. Blade pointing to the ground. she blocked the attack. The emitting force of the attack blew wind at her sides. Directing it to her friends. She looked at the two girls on the ground. They looked back. Her eyes didn't show any emotion. They were still unmoving.

"I'll finish this quickly."

She turned her head to the hollow.

"I told you...you would pay."

She retreated her sword and just like nothing slashed the hollow in the stomach.

"Now...die."

Still her eyes and words didn't show any emotion.

"Getsuga Tenshou."

The black with red outline compressed spiritual pressure attack was directed towards the hollow.

"Nooooo!"

He yelled as he disappeared.

"I will come back for you! Don't you dare think you have won this battle! Watch your back!"

The last words as all his body vanished away were...

"ATTACK!"

_"So the bastard didn't come alone."_

Was Alexa's single thought. As many Hallows of different shapes and sizes surrounded her. It looked like an army.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo you have to get those two girls out of there! They can't take that much power being so close to her! Go!"<br>Yelled Rukia

He did as she said for she was right. He carried them on his shoulders back were Rukia was. When he arrived everybody was out of under the bleachers watching the battle and the person fighting it.

"Kurosaki isn't that your..."

Uruyu couldn't finish the question for Ichigo had just nodded and agreed.

"Well umm Kurosaki-Kun they told us what happened."  
>Said Orihime.<p>

"What did happen?"  
>Asked Ichigo.<p>

As he placed the girls on the ground they by themselves stood up.

"I think you should sit down. You can't handle being so close to a person with high spiritual pressure. We know the feeling. Please rest."

Said the flower girl as she tried to push the girls back down.

"No, please we can take it. We'll tell you what happened."

Orihime stepped back and everybody listened. Kai gave Aurora a nod. She looked at Halo who was looking at the side. Watching Alexa fight.

"It was a soccer game gone wrong... We were playing without a care in the world. Then Alexa, the girl who's fighting, saw something. We didn't listen. That monster then attacked us. She pushed us away and told us to run. We listened. Halo didn't. The monster then attacked her. He was successful at it. She might have told us to run but we still watched. That thing over there was about to pierce Halo with his claws. Again, Alexa stepped in and pushed Halo out of the way. By the looks of it it was a deep wound. The monster then again put his claw in her stomach and raised her to his face. The only thing we could see was blood dripping down form her body."

Silence took over. As they all had a metal picture of the horrifying scene.

"...Then, another friend Kai, thought he could help. Childish wishes cannot come real. That's something he cant understand. Anyways he got attacked also. Alexa wouldn't take any of it. She took hold of the monsters arm and cut it off. The next thing we knew she had changed."

Kai talked next. Since he was the one that was there with her.

"...when her and the arm fell together an explosion occurred. Next thing I knew she had a sword as long as her body on her shoulder. Kind of like the one you have. Umm what was your name again."

"Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"Well, just like your sword. She had it over her should standing proud and certain. She told me to go. To take Halo with me. I did as she said. The rest all lead to this."

Ichigo looked away at the battle.  
>Alexa cut through hollows here and there.<p>

"Just tell me what you want! And leave!"  
>Alexa yelled at them.<p>

"No can do. All we want is you. Your transferred power. So just die here and now!"  
>They insisted her to die.<p>

The hollow lunged at her. She blocked.

"Now that is something I cant do."  
>She cut him in half.<p>

"Our king wants you. That's all there is to it."  
>One asked almost politely.<p>

"What king?"  
>She hissed.<p>

"The new king of Hueco Mundo."  
>A creepy laugh came after the sentence.<p>

She was surprised. Her mask broke. The passing by wind took the remaining pieces to the sky. She wasn't surprised for what he said. She had been stabbed in the back.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stepped out of the silent circle they were all in to watch the battle. A few moments passed and Aurora joined his side.<p>

"... Can I ask you a question?"  
>Asked Ichigo as he watched the battle.<p>

"Ask away."  
>Said Aurora<p>

"Why did you stutter when you saw me? Do you know me?"  
>He asked with curiosity shown in his voice.<p>

Aurora looked away from his eyes. It took some time for her to answer.

"At first I thought it wasn't real. It was something she had made up. By she I mean Alexa. She described you to me. I didn't think you were real because...come on lets face it a guy with orange hair and that huge."

Ichigo thought this was going to be a serious conversation. But then he caught on something she said.

"... She described me to you?"

"Yes, she told me that ever since she was little a guy would come up to her and talk. He would tell her to watch out for a guy with Orange hair, brown eyes and tall. He would tell her that he holds the key. The key to her other half to be. Her parents didn't like that man around their daughter..."

"Perfectly understandable. Who would want a creepy old man around your young daughter."

"...well even though her parents prohibited it she went with him. She was curious to know. To know who you were. The man told her that she was special. Don't get the wrong idea. She only went to him during middle school. And I suppose you heard me talking with Halo. She wouldn't let him hurt her. Anyways he told her your name. Ichigo Kurosaki. That was the last straw for me. Nice name but potentially unbelievable. I couldn't hear any of it anymore. That's why when I saw you I couldn't believe it... That you were real. All the man told her was your name and how you looked and about your power. He warned her that something like this would happen. To expect the unexpected. And here we are."

"So she knows who I am?"

She didn't answer his question.

"The man also told her about tales. Tales of a hero. Tales of a strong warrior who rescued a girl in a white tower."

"...Rukia..."  
>Ichigo whispered.<p>

"Yeah, the man also told her about Rukia Kuchiki. However the tales amazed her more than the people. The warrior who continued to get stronger with one resolution in mind. To protect his friends. That warrior and hero is you. The lengths you would go to to protect your friends. It amazed her. Even thought she was always stubborn, hardheaded and a little bit cold hearted since she was small. You always strengthen her resolution to become stronger for us. To be able to protect us more. That..."

She pointed to the battle.  
>"...is the result."<p>

Ichigo turned the way she was pointing. He saw Alexa slash a Hollow in half. Pierce another with her sword and throw a black Getsuga at another.

_"That's the result of my battles. I still don't get it? What do I have to do with her? Thats something she's not answering only she, Alexa, might know."_

As he continued to stare suddenly his eyes widened. He saw Alexa get slashed in the back and her mask fly away with the wind. She fell to the ground. The hollows started to close in on her. He was about to move to her. To help her out. Then she emerged from the mountain of hollows.

"It cant be."

"What!"

"Shes hollowfied."

"What!"

"Not fully but starting...RUKIA!"

She came to him startled.  
>"What!"<p>

"Stay here with them."

Ichigo left off. Rukia wondered what was wrong. Then she saw it or... Her.

* * *

><p>Alexa wasn't in her body. Meaning the one fighting wasn't her. She woke up in a weird place underwater.<p>

"Where am I?"  
>She asked confused.<p>

Surprised she could breath underwater she continued talking.

"HEY! Anyone here?"  
>Her voice echoed back.<p>

A black clothed figure appeared in front of her.

"Who are you?"  
>She asked.<p>

"I thought you knew me as well as he does."  
>The figure responded.<p>

"Apparently not. I don't know who you are."  
>She said interested.<p>

"And yet you still have his power."  
>It told her quietly.<p>

"..."  
>Alexa just stayed quiet.<p>

"I am Tensa Zangetsu. This is your inner world. You are here because you must fight."

"Fight who?"  
>Fight were the only words she heard. She gripped the sword at her said.<p>

"...Him.."  
>There came a masked tall figure Wearing white.<p>

"Who is that?"  
>She asked.<p>

"The one fighting the battle outside.."  
>Tensa responded.<p>

Alexa widened her eyes. Tensa Zangetsu disappeared.

"...Hello..."  
>Said the masked figure at Alexa.<p>

"Who are you?"  
>She asked suspicious.<p>

"I want to know the same thing. Apparently the young old man hasn't told me crap. Anyways, you are weak. That's why I am taking over. I told you before. If you want to master my power you have to be strong and never die. Not be the weakling you are."

"I don't care what you say. Just tell me how do I get out of here!"  
>She yelled at it.<p>

"There's only one way. Defeat me."  
>It explained.<p>

"Piece of cake."  
>A small smile spread on Alexa's lips.<p>

"Hahahahahah! Theres only been one person who could defeat me...that's the idiot king"

Tensa Zangetsu reappeared between the two who were starting to fight.

"We, Alexa, are your soul."  
>Started to explain Tensa some more.<p>

"Hey what happened to the Orange haired bastard that's our king!"  
>Yelled the masked figure at Tensa.<p>

"We are still part of him but now we are also part of her."  
>Tensa put the explanations for later as he answered the question.<p>

"Hmm but she's weaker than him."

"You are wrong they are similar in strength or else we wouldn't be here."

"I'll prove you wrong you brat."

He lunged at Alexa and admired her form.

"I wouldn't mind having a girls body."  
>He smiled mischievously.<p>

"In your dreams."  
>Alexa replied.<p>

Their swords collided once more. Sparks flew.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside all the hollows had died away at the amount of spiritual pressure Alexa emitted.<p>

"Damn."

Ichigo hissed under his breath as he fended of a hollowfied Alexa.

_"I know she's fighting in there. You have to win. Hold on for dear sanity. Ignore the idiots taunts and win."_

Their swords collided once more.

_"Is this how strong I am when I get hollowfied. I feel sorry for the other person."_  
>Then he got an idea.<p>

"I know you can hear me!"

When he entered his inner world and first met Tensa Zangetsu.

"Listen to my voice!"

Somehow Tensa had heard what was happening outside.

"Fight back! Don't hesitate!"

So he thinks his voice can reach the inner world and talk to her and help her out.

"Alexa! Win!"

* * *

><p>As if on cue she heard a miracle voice.<p>

'Alexa! win!'

Who this voice belonged to didn't matter. The voice supported her to win and win she would do.

"Oh looks like king can reach to you."  
>The masked figured talked.<p>

"King?"  
>She said confused.<p>

"That is the other person you share us with. His name..."  
>A evil sinister smile spread trough the masked figures face.<p>

Their swords collided again. Hichigo, he had stated his name earlier, came close to her ear and whispered.

"Kurosaki...Ichigo kurosaki."

When they parted Alexa widened her eyes. Hichigo was satisfied he had surprised her.

"can't be."  
>Were her only words.<p>

"It is. Do you know him?"  
>Hichigo said.<p>

"...I was warned. So that means your the hollow that live's within him. And him ,Tensa Zangetsu, is his soul."

"Well actually we're both his soul combined but, you pretty much have the idea."  
>Hichigo explained.<p>

Alexa gripped her sword tighter.  
>"Now I know what to do."<br>She said strongly.

She lunged herself to Hichigo. Their swords clashed. Neither of them would back down.

"What exactly is that according to you."  
>Hichigo put a strong defense.<p>

"Stab you. Kill you. Get rid of you."  
>Alexa hissed at him and pushed.<p>

"Hmp Nice plan."  
>Hichigo said.<p>

Tensa Zangetsu just watched intently.

"Somehow she is like him."  
>He said as he watched the ongoing battle.<p>

* * *

><p>"Damn."<p>

Ichigo was panting. He was still in shikai form. He looked at Alexa almost complete hollowfication.

"Win!"

Alexa then lunged at him. To his surprise she talked with that overlapping hollow hard to talk in voice.

"...Help..."  
>She said.<p>

"What!"  
>Ichigo questioned.<p>

"Kill... Me..."  
>She stated plain and simple.<p>

"..."

She completely said a full phrase next.

"If I don't win in here. Kill me. Protect them... From me."

At the end Ichigo was sure he heard Hichigos wild maniacal laugh.

"I can't do that! If you can hear me in there I won't let you die!"  
>Ichigo yelled.<p>

_"Damn it Hichigo just back off her. She's knew at this."_  
>He fended some more of her attacks.<p>

* * *

><p>"So it looks like you can take control for a while, huh?"<br>Hichigo said.

Alexa was panting. That took a lot of energy.

"Something like that."

Then she heard Ichigos voice. He wouldn't let her die. After she clearly told him if she got out of control to kill her. To protect her friends from their biggest threat now...her.

"That stubborn bastard!"  
>She yelled while looking up at the direction of the voice.<p>

"Feel a little happy. King won't let you die if I take control but, you know what might be the result, right?"

She closed her eyes. She pictured her friends. She had an idea.

"Yeah, all of them dead."  
>Hichigo said.<p>

Hichigo took this opportunity to attack her. He was going to stab her in the stomach. To his surprise She caught his sword.

"I am sorry but, I can't die now."

She grabbed her sword and pointed it to his stomach. Hichigo couldn't get away from her grasp.

"What are you planning to do!"  
>Hichigo yelled at her.<p>

She got ready to stab each other.

"DON'T BE A FOOL!"  
>He yelled again.<p>

She pierced her own stomach with Hichigos sword. At the same time she had done the same to him. Only with her own sword. She had run them through all the way to the hilt. There they stood in mid air. Their bodies looked as if carrying each other. Hichigos head on her left shoulder and her own on his.  
>Tensa Zangetsu appeared.<p>

"I am sorry."  
>Alexa said to Tensa Zangetsu.<p>

She had left a young Zangetsu behind.

"You are...forgiven."  
>There in the middle of all the buildings stood Tensa Zangetsu with head bowed down.<p>

* * *

><p>The battle was taken to the sky's. Ichigo and Alexa were head to head. None would budge.<p>

"I had said to kill me."  
>Alexa's voice came.<p>

"I can't."  
>Came Ichigos response.<p>

Her body was completely covered with the white skin and the red markings. To his surprise Alexa had retreated.

"I'll do it myself."

"...No wait!"  
>But then he heard a familiar voice.<p>

"Don't do it!"

"...Hichigo?"

Ichigo was right. They had both emerged from inside the inner world but, now coexisted in one body.

"I HAVE TO! SO I WLL GET RID OF YOU!"  
>Yelled Alexa.<p>

"Understand that won't kill me! I am still a part of you remember that!"  
>Hichigo yelled back.<p>

"I'll get rid of you for now! That's why it's worth it!"

Alexa pointed her sword at her stomach.

"You now the consequence of this!"  
>Hichigo warned.<p>

"WHAT IS IT! Damn it Hichigo answer me!"

Rang Ichigos voice to the battle inside one body.

"My possible death."  
>She said in a whisper. Then she stabbed herself.<p>

"Wait!"  
>The two man said in unison but it was to late.<p>

Alexa was falling to the ground. Luckily Ichigo caught her bridal style. The white skin surrounding her body was cracking away to reveal her own.

"Never be weak..."

Were Hichigos last words. Nothing more was heard of him.

She was slightly breathing but, her eyes were closed. Her head was close to his chest. He only looked forward.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah..."

He looked down at her. Her skin was dead pale. Not normal for her.

"You idiot bastard."  
>Alexa said quietly.<p>

"What the hell's that for!"  
>Ichigo said surprised by the comment.<p>

"For not killing me when I told you to. I wouldn't have died. In fact it would have been a better outcome than this."

She opened her eyes slightly.  
>"So you do have orange hair."<p>

"Ha-ha very funny. You know who i am. Who are you?"  
>Asked Ichigo.<p>

"By the way you were screaming my name. I think you know the answer already."

"Yeah well your friends told me."

"Yeah, My friends."  
>She closed her eyes.<p>

"Tell me their safe."

"Yes, they are."  
>A small smile appeared at her lips but, then it disappeared.<p>

"Promise me... Promise me one thing..."  
>Alexa started.<p>

"..."

"Ichigo, if that ever happens again. Promise me you'll protect them from me. If you happen to kill me because I got like that...promise me you'll protect them when I am gone."

"I'll help you if you help me."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"fine..."

She slammed her fist to his chest repeatedly.

"Just promise me!"  
>She yelled.<p>

Her beating suddenly stopped. Her arm fell numb to the her side. Ichigo widened his eyes.

_"She can't be..."_

When he reached the ground with her body in his arms he screamed for help.

"INOUE!"  
>Ichigo's voice echoed throughout the field as he held Alexa's unmoving body in his arms.<p>

* * *

><p>SO? Did you guys like it! Please review!<p> 


	4. Ichigo's questions, Zangetsu's Reasons

UMMM i dont know who it was who gave me that last review but, Thank you. I'll do that. I changed the summary in the 1st chapter. But the one that is acually posted for some reason it doesnt want to change! Agh ive tried and tried but, to no avail. Well on another note iam so so so so sorry this chapter is small. I already have most of this story written down. This one is small because i had to seperate the full story in chapters. The next one is a long one... i think. Please, Forgive me.

* * *

><p>The clouds that had gathered soon dispersed to let the little bit of sunlight show. However, the feeling of worry, anguish and dread hung in the air.<p>

Orihime turned her head at the sound of someone calling her name.

"ku...Kurosaki-Kun..."

What she saw was Ichigo on the floor holding the girl in his arms.

"INOUE!"

She and the rest of the group ran to Ichigo and Alexa.

They couldn't believe what they saw. Pale skin, purple lips and she was cold to the touch. She looked dead.

"Ichigo, I think you should let her go. So Inoue can..."

_"Hopefully_"

"heal her."

Rukia said. He did as she commanded.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-Kun."

Orihime got no response. Her friends eyes were fixated on the girl.

"Sōten Kisshun."

The shield covered Alexa's body from head to toe. Let the healing process begin.

"Nice shield... Orihime."

"Um thanks Kai."  
>She said nervously.<p>

"What does it do?"  
>Aurora had stepped in.<p>

"It heals her wounds."  
>Orihime said.<p>

"... Is she...alive."  
>Asked Aurora letting worry seep trough her words.<p>

"Just slightly. She didn't waste a lot of her strength when she was talking to Kurosaki-Kun. So I think she's just... Tiered."

They all looked confused.

"Tiered? But she took a fatal wound to her stomach. When I was fighting her I had to cut her a couple of times and she's just, tiered?"  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"Yes, Kurosaki-Kun. She can take more than this. I can tell."

They all continued to stare at the girls sleeping form.

Halo was the one to break the silence.

"What were those creatures?"  
>She asked.<p>

Ichigo looked at Rukia. She gave him a nod.

"...The creatures she fought are called Hallows. Apparently the first one. The one that attacked you wanted her. For what we don't know."

"Hollows... they're all monsters to me."  
>Said Halo quietly as she looked off into the distance.<p>

Ichigo then left the group to stand against a nearby tree.

_"She has to wake up soon. I need to know what this is all about. Does she have my power? Are their two zangetsu's?"_

Rukia broke Ichigos train of thought.

"Her injuries are not your fault."  
>She said.<p>

"... I am not worried about her."  
>Ichigo said sourly.<p>

She looked at him with mischievous eyes.

"... I didn't say If you you were worried. I just said it wasn't your fault."

He looked away from her eyes. With a scowl on his face.

"Whatever."

"...Rukia..."

"What?"  
>She responded to her name.<p>

"If you say its not then Why do I feel like if it is my fault?"  
>The question was directed more to himself than to Rukia.<p>

"..."

Ichigo answered his own question. Rukia was there to support.

"Maybe because it is my power. Is that my destruction caliber? She almost died because I couldn't control my power."

"Ichigo it doesn't look like it's only your power but, also hers."  
>Rukia finally said.<p>

"But if I could only control it better maybe she could too! And this wouldn't have happened!"  
>He yelled.<p>

"Why don't you ask then?"  
>She told him.<p>

"Who in this damn world do you want me to ask about something like this!"  
>He yelled at her this time.<p>

"If she has your power and your hollow power as well then you two are alike in more ways than one."

Rukia left it at that. Leaving a confused Ichigo to wonder.

"More ways than one?"

The only noise hearable was the leaves moving by the passing by wind.

"She is right Ichigo."

Came that oh too familiar rusty old man but, wise voice.

"...Zangetsu?"  
>Ichigo questioned.<p>

Yes, it was the old man.

"She has a point and the answer to your question is yes, You do share my power."

Ichigo widened his eyes as his question had been answered.

"B... But why? I don't understand why... Isn't their suppose to be one unique soul for every person.."

Zangetsu, instead of being a echo trough the trees, was now walking towards Ichigo. His black cloak and hair moved with the wind.

"True. But if you have the same resolutions. The same motivations to fight and to protect, this will happen. As you know every human has a soul. Normal humans have normal souls. Unlike you or any of your friends. Your souls are abnormal to those of humans. The girl, Alexa, was born with a human soul. But she had enough power enough strength and a strong resolve to crave an abnormal soul. To have that power. I say this in terms you can understand. As of this she couldn't make her own abnormal soul because she wasn't born with one. Now, because she has almost the same resolves as you I felt her pain and sorrow. I felt it from a long distance for a long time. Little by little I transferred my power slowly into her. But this day was the day she felt more pain more sorrow. She felt weak and failed to protect. So she needed the power and in one go she took it. I am sorry that transferring powers from you to her caused you pain but, it was the only way."  
>Zangetsu explained.<p>

"So, I don't have you with me anymore?"  
>Ichigo asked.<p>

"You misunderstood. I am part of you as I am part of her now. You share me and your hollow. Any techniques you know she knows as well. She just needs more experience with it. Consider her...your soulmate."

With those words of understanding said Zangetsu left.

"My... soulmate."

Ichigo touched his chest and looked at the direction of his friends. They were all around Alexa. The yellow glow from Orihimes shield reflected on everyones skin and eyes. He started walking over to them.

* * *

><p>Well again hope you enjoyed it! Please, Review!<p> 


	5. Help no more Order of killing Denied

Okay. So for a comment this story recieved. No, Ichigo will not end up with Alexa. I am a IchiRuki fan. This is an IchiRukia fanfic no matter how things progress in the story Ichigo will not end up with Alexa. Alexa will end up with someone else but, not Ichigo. And if i said this is an IchiRuki fanfic well you guys already know who he is going to end up with. All thats left to do is to read and find out how. Its going to be pretty inresting. So now Ichigo and Alexa no way.  
>GO ICHIRUKI!<p>

* * *

><p>All of them were around Alexa's body. The sky was not cloudy nor sunny.<p>

"So, when is she going to wake up?"

Said one of Alexa's friends. The boy with dirty blonde hair, mop hair cut and blue eyes.

"Archer was it?"  
>Orihime said. He just nodded.<p>

"It shouldn't take long. Her wounds are completely healed."

He sat next to the shield with his knees bent and touching the ground. He put his hands on his lap. His eyes fixated on the girl below. The yellow light would reflect from his eyes and skin. A concerned worried look plastered all over his face and eyes.

Ichigo at that moment appeared and joined the group. He felt odd when he saw the boy named Archer on the ground with that look on his face. It reminded him of something.

He looked in his memory for something alike. Then the image appeared in his head. The image of Rukia below Orihimes shield. When he had failed to protect her. When Grimmjow had put a hole trough her stomach. He remembered the feeling. He remembered the sensation. He remembered how hurt he felt.

These feelings weren't there before until now When he remembered the moment. He looked to Rukia at his side. Now here she was. A full fledged lieutenant of the 13th devision of the Gotei 13. The restraints that Byakuya had tied around her now were cut down.

He now had no reason to worry for her but he still would. Why? He questioned this thought but got no response. He dismissed this unanswered question for now. Time continued on with little conversation made.

Alexa then opened her eyes. Everybody was happy and shocked that she was awake. She looked at Orihime in the eyes.

"Thank you but, please take of the shield."  
>She stated.<p>

"B-but I can't. I need to heal you completely."  
>Orihime said sweetly with a smile.<p>

"Do you see blood or even a cut. Take of the shield."  
>Alexa said boldly.<p>

Orihime's eyes widened.  
>"Bu-But..."<p>

"I don't need your approval."

Alexa raised her hand and with her index finger touched the shield. In return it shattered into a billion tiny pieces. Like a mirror which had hit the ground. Even though she had broken Orihime's shield she was still laying on the ground.

Everybody that was around her came closer looking down on her face. She stared back. Her eyes were saying-What-the-hell-are-you-looking-at. But for respect to the new companions that had appeared she settled with a simple..

"What are you looking at, it's not gonna get any better than this."

Her friends laughed the new comers had confused looks.

"Why are you laughing?"  
>Stated Rukia.<p>

"Because remember what we told you before.."  
>Said Archer.<p>

Rukia and the others had a flashback moment. Looking into the distant sky.

* * *

><p><strong>*FLASHBACK*<strong>

"I wonder what she's going to do when she wakes up?"  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"Isn't it obvious?"  
>Said Archer.<p>

"What do you mean?"  
>Asked Ichigo.<p>

"She would probably reject your help.."

Archer looked at Orihime.  
>"Huh?"<p>

Orihime said confused. Archer and the rest of Alexa's friends looked down at her sleeping form. While Ichigo and his group stared at the boys and girls.

"She wouldn't want your help.. Not in a bad way but, she doesn't like getting help from others. She wouldn't like you wasting your energy on her."  
>Archer's eyes trembled while he spoke and looked down at his friend's form.<p>

Her friends continued to stare down at her. Ichigo and the others dawned a face of understanding on them.

"That's just the person she is. So don't take it bad if she rejects your help or... If she says something mean to stop you from helping her. It's her way of saying that she cares you helped her but it's enough."

Orihime smiled at the boy next to her.

"Okay."  
>She continued on healing Alexa.<p>

** *END OF FLASHBACK***

* * *

><p>Rukia and the others returned from their little flashback moment. They all smiled and comprehended the others laughter. The laughter meant that they knew their friend was fine. Nothing had changed. Alexa stood up.<p>

"So... What now?"  
>Rukia came to Alexa's side.<p>

"I have a question."  
>Rukia asked. Alexa looked at her. Her eyes widened.<p>

"You-Your... Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia."

Rukia in return was surprised.

"Uh yes how do you know my name?"

"Your the girl the idiot rescued in the white tower."

Again a shock of surprise echoed in Rukias body. She turned and looked at Ichigo. Remembering the moment. The time and place he had saved her. A small smile crossed her lips.

"Yes, that is right. I am the girl the idiot rescued... But that was a long way back..."  
>Rukia then turned her head to Alexa.<p>

"Now... would you please answer my question?"

Alexa seemed to be spaced out.  
>"Would you answer one of mine first?"<p>

"Sure."  
>Said Rukia.<p>

"May I, know why he rescued you?"  
>Asked Alexa.<p>

"..."

Rukia seemed to thing about it. Why? That was true. There was never a answer. He had no reason to save her. If he hadn't he would've lived a normal human life. He would've never been in so much pain. The thought Rukia had was...

_"Its my fault. His pain his sorrow his sadness his momentary weaknesses... It was all my fault. And my uselessness on that day. The day I gave him powers. Maybe if I wouldn't have been so useless back then. He would've never felt those feelings in the first place."  
><em>  
>Rukia didn't seem to answer soon. Her eyes looked sad and fragile. Alexa dismissed this look and decided to break the momentary silence.<p>

"That was something the old man never told me."

Alexa then looked at Ichigo.

"Why did you rescue her?"

Ichigo was looking at Rukia. His eyes felt for her. For as he knew the guilt she thought she carried. He decided to lift Rukia's guilt chain and break the metal links once and for all.

"Because she's... My friend. I choose to regain my shinigami powers by my own will just to rescue her and I... Have no regrets about it. Not about becoming a shinigami or any of the battles I've fought. Actually I was..."

He looked at Rukia in the eyes who looked at him.

"... I was glad I became a shinigami ever since the beginning."

Rukias eyes softened with delight.

"... Ichigo..."

He crossed his arms over his chest and put a stern look on his face.

"So, there you have it. That's why I rescued her."

The others looked uncomfortable being around there. Except for Alexa who looked at everyone with a weird look on her face. She didn't get it.

Like anybody else you might know? Just sayin'.

Orihime looked at the two. She wanted to smile but, couldn't. She felt hurt. Felt her heart shatter just like her shield had been moments ago.

Uruyu saw her pained look. She wasn't ready for the truth yet. Not until the other two Idiots staring at each other knew about it first. He decided it was the best for her if she didn't continue seeing this scene. He hated being the one to break the moment but it was necessary.

"Kurosaki, kuchiki-San don't you think it's time to go?"  
>Said Uruyu.<p>

"Uh..."

Rukia shook her head and looked at Uruyu.

"Yes your right. I will open a senkimon."

Ichigo looked at Alexa. She was in her normal human body. When she had transformed back was beyond him.

"I am not going."  
>He stated plain and simple.<p>

"What? But kurosaki..."

Uruyu had started but never finished. Ichigo was looking at Alexa. Meanwhile she was looking at Rukia opening the senkaimon.

_"What the hell is this? Are you serious Kurosaki please tell me... No. Not her..."  
><em>Thought Uruyu as he looked at Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-Kun."  
>Said Orihime.<p>

"Idiot. Did you think you were the only one who thought about that?"  
>Rukia looked at Ichigo.<p>

"So were on the same page then."  
>Ichigo said.<p>

"Of course."  
>Responded Rukia.<p>

"What's going on?"  
>Said Alexa confused.<p>

"You have uncontrollable power within you and you are a rare case. First I've ever seen. It wouldn't be right to just leave you here. You have to first learn how to control your new found power. Since there is nobody around here to help you who's the best person for the job than Ichigo himself. The person the powers originated from. And I'll stay just to make sure the moron doesn't do something stupid and inform soul society about this."

Finished Rukia. She then looked to Orihime, Uruyu and Chad.

"You guys are going to have to go back."

"Hmm Bu-but..."

Orihime didn't want to leave... Ichigo that is.

"Don't worry Inoue just run trough and you should end up in Karakura again."

Rukia said with a smile. Orihime smiled back but, that wasn't the reason she was worried about.

"What about Kurosaki's body?"  
>Said Uruyu to Rukia.<p>

"isn't it back in Karakura?"  
>He finished.<p>

"Oh that's true we'll just-"

Rukia was interrupted by a gate being open. Out jumped Yoruichi with... Ichigos body?

"AH my body what the HELL are you doing with it!"  
>Yelled Ichigo.<p>

"Don't worry. Kisuke said to bring it to you."

She was about to walk towards Ichigo to deliver the package but stopped. She saw Alexa.

"So this is her..."  
>Yoruichi gave her usual smile to the girl.<p>

"So this is me. Excepted someone else."  
>Said Alexa also looking at Yoruichi.<p>

"Hmp I like you."

"How do you know about her!"  
>Asked Ichigo and Rukia together.<p>

"Do you think Kisuke didn't know about your little "Attacks" Ichigo. He just didn't know why they happened or what they meant..."

Yoruichi did circles around Alexa eyeing her up and down.

"... Since he didn't know he didn't bother touching the subject with you until he knew all the facts. He saw what was going on right here back in the shop..."

She stopped moving and looked at Ichigo.

"... And knows you want to stay."

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

"yeah well-"

"I didn't say he had a problem with it. In fact it's good for you to stay maybe you'll have a little fun here. Maybe even something else."

She looked at Alexa. Her friends were behind her. Yoruichi continued.

"We don't want another one of you out in the world causing chaos and mass destruction because someone doesn't know how to control their power now do we, Ichigo."

That was the reason he was staying. So they did get it.

"But, Kisuke said to bring the girl to the shop. He wants to... Examine her."

Someone cleared their throat behind her. Yoruichi turned around. It was Alexa.

"I am tired of all of you referring to me as "the girl" the girl has a name it's Alexa. Alexa Vega."

"And she speaks!"

Yoruichi handed Alexa Ichigo's body. She just grabbed it cautiously and put it ,excuse me, him over her shoulder.

"Take care of him for me."

Yoruichi winked at Alexa.

"Will you."  
>Then she walked to Rukia and put something in her hand.<p>

"Here's a new gigai. It's a prototype so be careful."

Then she turned to a blur. Just like that Yoruichi left trough the gate.

Ichigo walked over to Alexa.

"Gimme my body!"

He tore it from her shoulder. She was glad she got rid of it. Ichigo got back into his own body. Alexa's friends watched in awe. Rukia took out her phone and started messaging soul society about Alexa. She got no orders. Obviously this is taking soul society by surprise. Then she got a phone call.

"A call?"

She said looking to her phone. She answered it and put it on speaker. They all got around the the phone. Except for Alexa and her friends.

"Hello?"  
>She said.<p>

"lieutenant Kuchiki!"

Rang none other than the head captain commanders voice. No wonder they took long. He was the one that was going to talk to her.

"Yes head captain Yamamoto sir!"

"Is this real, lieutenant?"

"I am afraid so, sir."

"All the captains are here to hear the situation. Speak."

"The girl, Alexa Vega, has the substitute shinigami's, Ichigo Kurosaki's, power. I am afraid that's all there is to it. She would be the indicated one to explain the rest."

You could hear muffled talking through the phone. All the captains talking at the same time. Agreeing and disagreeing. Pitching ideas the others contradicting them.

"SILENCE!"  
>That was the head captain commander.<p>

"I say we kill her."

Captain Mayuri suggested. On the other end Ichigo widened his eyes in shock. The captains seemed to be thinking this idea trough. Mayuri continued.

"Why would we want another overly powerful at any moment ready to burst shinigami out there. We all saw what the substitute is capable of. She can do the same. We have enough in our hands with just one. Kill her."

Ichigo could not contain hearing this.

"No! She hears, sees, thinks... Feels. She's a human being. Just because she has great amount of power doesn't mean you have the right kill her!..."

He closed his eyes in his moment of anger he clenched his fist at his side.

"If you decide to kill her because she has the same amount of destruction caliber as me... Then, in that case, kill me too."

Rukia widened her eyes. The speaker idea was a bad one.

"Kurosaki-Kun."  
>Orihime whispered.<p>

"Kurosaki."

"Ichigo."  
>Uruyu and Chad joined in with her.<p>

"lieutenant Kuchiki!"

"Yes, Head captain Yamamoto."

"Tell the substitute shinigami to never raise his voice at us again! Besides that tell him he had no reason to worry or put that idea out there. Captain Kurotsuchis idea was not a good one and would have never been accepted."

"Yes, sir."  
>Ichigo unclenched his fist but still had his eyes in shock.<p>

"If the substitute is there I suppose his friends are as well."

"Yes, I am sorry. I should've known that this must have been a private captains meeting just conveyed for this occasion."

"It is fine, lieutenant. I also suppose the girl is also there with you?"

"No sir but, she is near."

"Of course. These are the orders I bestow upon you. As the lieutenant of the 13th division of the Gotei 13 I say to..."

They all hold their breaths to hear the orders. It was as if one was accused for murder and they were waiting for the verdict.

"... Stay with the girl together with the substitute shinigami you and him will watch her moves. How she increases her power or until they dissipate. You must teach her the rules and conditions of becoming a shinigami! Those are your orders. Make the Gotei 13 proud, lieutenant."

Rukia and the others cheered silently. Ichigos eyes were calm now a smile appeared instead.

"Yes sir!"

Captain Ukitake spoke.  
>"Kuchiki."<p>

"Yes, captain."  
>Responded Rukia to her superior.<p>

"Do you know where you are? We didn't have time to trace your message's"

"America sir. In what place I do not know."

"Ask the girl. We must also speak to her."

"Yes sir."

Ichigo walked towards Alexa. He explained the situation and agreed to accompany him.

"she is here."  
>Said Rukia.<p>

Alexa looked down at the phone.  
>"My name is Alexa. Alexa vega."<p>

"Hello . We hear you have the substitute shiniagmis powers. If you would care to explain how?"

"To be honest umm sir? I don't know myself."

"It's captain Ukitake of the 13th division of the Gotei 13 you are talking to. So you do not know."

"No, captain Ukitake. The only thing I know is... A few months back I started seeing hollows. As they were described to me. Then today one tried to attack me and my friends. I fought back. Then I transformed. When I defeated the hollow more came. I asked them what they wanted... They said all they wanted was my transferred powers. That their king wanted me for them. I asked which king they were talking about they said... The new king of Hueco Mundo."

Ichigo and the others widened their eyes in shock. From the phone there was no response. Ukitake sounded shocked when he spoke.

"Th-Thank you for telling us that. Now... D-do you mind telling us where you are?"

"I know you must be the nice captain around there but, I am not a little girl just ask anything or say anything as you would to Ichigo."

"Sure."

"We are currently in... The friendship state. The lone star state."

"Huh?"  
>Said everyone and I mean everyone.<p>

"Were in Texas people. Houston, Texas."

"Okay then..."

"Just call me Alexa."

"Alexa I wish in fact, I do say so myself, we all wish to be there to see and welcome you in... The new substitute shinigami."

"Ah thank you captain Ukitake sir. I wish I could be there to take your welcoming words in person."

"You may go now."

Alexa left. Rukia continued her conversation with the captains and their new threat.

"The new king of Hueco Mundo!"

"Impossible."

"Outrageous."

"ludicrous"

"This cannot be!"  
>The captains yelled.<p>

"lieutenant Kuchiki, Substitue shinigami. This is even a bigger reason to stay by the girls side. Protect her if they return for her. But why would they want her? They could have just gone directly to the substitute?"  
>Said and questioned the head captain.<p>

"I might know why."  
>Said Ichigo to the phone.<p>

"Go ahead."

"They might have targeted her because the powers were barely coming in touch with her. And she didn't directly know how to use them properly. Don't you Think she would be a easy target if she didn't know how to use or control the powers?"  
>Ichigo finished.<p>

"The boy is right. Boy, do You know how the power transfer happened?"

Ichigo thought on how to answer this question. Should he or should he not.

"Yes."

"How?"

This is why he didn't want to answer truthfully. He didn't know how to explain it.

"It's... It's hard to explain. She was born with a normal soul but wanted the power to protect so much that she craved a abnormal soul. Zangetsu felt this. That she was like me same motivations and same resolutions. Since she couldn't get a abnormal soul of her own Zangetsu decided to give, to share himself with her. Giving her the power she wanted so much."

"So, do you still have Zangetsu with you?"

"Yes, now me and her share him. We share one soul."

"I think we comprehend. Please, if you could explain with more detail later."

"I'll try."

"There you have it your orders protect her if they come back and help her control her powers."

"Yes, head captain sir."

The orders have been given. Rukia put away her phone.

"Damn."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"What?"

"They might have brought me my body but where's my clothes?"

"Oh true. Don't worry about it. Tomorrow you'll go back and I'll go back to soul society."

"Why are you going back there?"  
>Asked Ichigo<p>

"I need to actually turn the report in you idiot! And didn't you hear she's the new substitute shinigami... She needs her own badge. Or would you prefer to share it?"  
>Rukia said.<p>

Ichigo would've said he didn't mind but, hey it wouldn't hurt for her to have her own.

"Ok."  
>Ichigo responded.<p>

"Now Sado, Inoue, Ishida if you would please."

She opened a senkaimon. Right then and there Alexa walked to them. She stood next to Ichigo as she saw his three friends stand in front of the gate.

"Bye. Than-"

She was cut short as one of her wounds opened up.

"Damn."

She was about to fall but Ichigo caught her.

"Idiot."

He said to her. Her eyes were open she could still breath and was fine. Only that it hurt and blood was spewing out. Orihime looked at this.

"Sōten Kisshun."

She whispered. Her flowers went to Alexa's stomach as she slumped on Ichigos shoulder.  
>He then grabbed her arm and put it around his neck for her to support on him.<p>

"No, thank you."

Alexa then again touched orihimes shield and it shattered. The blood had stopped but it was enough for her to feel weak and out of balance. Her head started to spin. She saw the world in ways she thought she would never see. She stumbled even if she did have support. Ichigo decided to carry her. Alexa from Ichigos arms spoke.

"Thank you... But no thank you..."  
>She coughed.<p>

"Save your energy... For someone that actually needs it."

Said Alexa weakly from Ichigo's arms.

* * *

><p>Okay so no matter what happened in this chapter Ichigo doesnt like or is intrested in Alexa. And if your wondering 'why Texas?' Well i wanted to make this fair. So i looked up the state that watchesreads the most Anime and or Manga. Someone said that the state that has the most population would be the one that watches it and or reads it the more. Then i looked up the states with the most population number 1 is California number 2 is Texas. So i said 'Everyone will expect California. It has Los Angeles, Venice beach and such'. Thats when i decided on Texas 'Who would think of Ichigo and the crew in Texas?' Thus i picked Texas as the state. Hope nobody has a problem with it.

Please, Review!


	6. The heart that shattered like the shield

I know its been some time. I am really, really sorry. Ive been havin writers block. Well not for this story for the others. And since i just plain out didnt log in to FanFiction i didnt updated this story. I am sorry my writers block for the other stories affects this one. I am so sorry. But anyways.. I had to take out some stuff out of this chapter and rearange things. In reality this chapter was suppose to be longer.. but again i had to take out a bunch of stuff and word things out diffrently. Which took some time.  
>One more thing please if possible read this while listeing to Going Home by Shiro Sagisu. I wrote this while listening to that song or intrumental song? But yeah please if possible listen to it while reading this.. It sets the mood right.<p>

* * *

><p>It now turned to sunset as Uruyu, Chad and Orihime were preparing to leave. Orihime stared at Ichigo.<p>

"Kurosaki-Kun."

She came close to him but still gave him space. More like a mid-sized gap.

"Every thing is ready."  
>Said Rukia.<p>

Orihime questioned her thoughts should she. Should she not. Should she. Should she not tell him her feelings.

"What's wrong Inoue."

Orihime put her hands together and brought them up to her chest. She took a deep breath. She had a chance of hope within her. A smile appeared on her lips. She opened her eyes. The passing by wind moved her skirt and her hair. She looked at him the wind moved his very real orange hair.

"Kurosaki-Kun I..."

Orihime saw Alexa move in Ichigo's arms. Her head rested on his shoulder. He looked to his side to see what was wrong with her.

She was asleep.

Rukia then came to Ichigo.

"Everything okay?"  
>Rukia asked.<p>

"Yeah."  
>He said. Then turned around to Rukia.<br>"Hey Rukia do you have my substite badge?"

"Yeah why?"

"I just want it. Mind giving it to me. Just put it in my hand."

"But Ichigo.."

"Look, see my hand there below her knees."

"Yeah?"

"Put it there."

"Fine."  
>Rukia from inside her uniform took out the badge. She placed it in his hand but, he closed his hand before Rukia could retreat her own. Plus her small fingers were trapped under the badge and being squished by Ichigo's hand.<p>

She wanted to cry as she saw the scene in front of her. From Orihime's point of view Rukia and Ichigo were holding hands. Which wasn't the case. She thought she would never see the day that this would happen. She thought of this scenario but it was her hand in his.

She now realized that it wasn't her. That strand of hope she clung to was never there. It never existed. She always thought if she tried she would succeed. Like everything else in this world would. She tried as hard as she could but, she would never succeed.

Ichigo saw from the corner of his eye Orihimes form retread. He turned his head to her.

"Inoue, didn't you have something to tell me?"

She stopped moving. There was that strand of hope she used to clung to. He would always put it out there but his intentions were always misread by her. Even though her mind said it's not real her heart yelled yes it is! Grab it! Take it! Pull it!

She grabbed her right arm with her left arm. As if trying to stop herself from turning around to meet his eyes.

"Kurosaki-Kun... I... I.."

"Ichigo.. My hand!"  
>Rukia said.<p>

"Oh.. Yeah."  
>But before Ichigo could let go of Rukias hand he felt Alexa move.<p>

"She's still sleeping. You know, Inoue tried to heal her wound but she refused."  
>Explained Ichigo.<p>

"I am awake you idiot."

You heard Alexa say weakly. Ichigo let Rukias hand go and in the process letting go of Alexa. He feet planted shakily on the ground. She put her hand on her stomach. Her shirt started to get tainted red.

"Oh. fuck my life."  
>She said as she fell forward. Rukia caught her.<p>

"Idiot... Rukia are you sure you can take her?"

Ichigo looked at Rukia. Orihime turned her head a little to the back to see what had happened.

Rukia in her arms had Alexa and Ichigo was staring into Rukia's eyes. Asking if he could take her. Orihime looked at Ichigos eyes. They were warm, soft, gentle eyes that she never had a chance to look at. Because that stare was always for one person and one person only. Rukia.

"Yes, I can you idiot. Don't worry."

That all to rare smile almost nobody ever saw had appeared. And it was directed to the only person that had ever seen it. Rukia.

"Fine."

Ichigo then turned his head to his friends once more.

Orihime saw this. She felt her heart crumble down to tiny pieces. She put her head down.

"Inoue?"

"Kurosaki-Kun..."

"Yeah."

She had no more hope. She had some in that last attempt. But then she saw the stare the smile that weren't meant for her. For Rukia. The contact he made with no other than who else. Rukia. None of them her. A tear escaped her eye.

"Its nothing Kurosaki-Kun."  
>She managed to say in a straight voice.<p>

_"Nothing that's worth saying anymore."_

"Okay then."

Chad and Uryu were watching everything. Orihime had her head down but they could see the tears hitting the ground.

She cried more as she moved back towards them to pass the senkaimon. She lifted her head. Her cheeks were wet. Her eyes puffy and red. More tears fell. She felt something wet hit her hand. She picked her hand up to meet her eyes. A tear she found.

"What is this?"  
>She sobbed.<p>

"A tear."  
>She let out a gentle giggle.<p>

"Why am I crying?"

"Bye Chad!"  
>Yelled Ichigo to his very tall friend. He gave him a thumps up. Then he looked down to Orihime and Uruyu. He knew the feelings Orihime had for Ichigo.<p>

This was not his place. He would simply pretend her tears never happened. Like they never fell. He crossed the senkaimon. Orihime sobbed.

"I should he happy, right?"

Uruyu listened. Were was Rangiku when you needed her.

"Kurosaki-Kun is nice and strong. I should he happy for him. Because..."

She sobbed.  
>"Because now I know that his chance of happiness isn't with me."<p>

"..."

"So, why do I cry? I should have known from the very beginning. The stares, the smiles They shared."

She sobbed some more. Uncontrollably now.

"Maybe I cry because... He never stared at me that way."

Uruyu tried to comprehend her tears. She shouldn't feel this way. She looked up to him. Uruyus eyes opened wide. Even though she was crying she still looked beautiful.

"... I should be happy for him... I should have never thought that he could've... He could've ever E-... Ever loved me."

More tears fell.  
>"I should have known since we went go rescue Kuchiki-San... That his heart was never meant for me. Silly me I still believed..."<p>

He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

"It's still worth a chance."

Uruyu whispered in her ear. Orihimes eyes widened in shock. One more tear fell. Then her eyes softened.

"Thank you."

_"I'll say my true feelings. But now I should expect a rejection. I'll put my hopes up but not that high. And if I do get rejected I've cried my tears and said my sobs. If he doesn't choose me I'll at least know he'll be happy with whoever he picks."_

"Bye Ishida! Inoue!"

That's all he said. Then he bent down to see Rukia healing Alexa's stomach wound.

Orihime and Uruyu turned their heads to him. They saw him laughing with Rukia. Smiling with Rukia. Getting hit on the face by Rukia. Orihime and Uruyu laughed.

"Bye... Kurosaki-Kun ..."

"Kuraski ,farewell."  
>They crossed the gate not looking behind.<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah i know its short. but again i had to cut a lot of stuff out from this chapter. Now for those who were acually listening to the song 'Going Home'. I know what your saying 'Why put that song with Orihime? Isnt it a Rukia and Ichigo goodbye song?' I know and to be honest i dont hate Orihime. Shes a good character and alright. I just dont like it when they try to put her with Ichigo then thats when i dont like it. Plus i felt bad for her. To speak the truth even i cried a little while writing this. Why was i crying you ask, Well because she finally realized that Ichigo isnt for her and i dont know i guess the feeling i gave her. It was sad. I mean iam not going to be a total jerk-off and diss out Orihime. Its not my style. This in my eyes seems more proper, Somehow. In my crazy mind this is alright.<p>

So tell me what you guys think! Please Review!


	7. Homecoming and the sweet orange finder

Iam so sorry. My Internet broke down. My ipod (I have all my stories there) stopped working. It fianlly all fell into place yesterday. So i updated today. So just warning.. This chapter contains Spanish. Yes, Spanish. Dont worry though the translations are exactly on the bottom of the words. Thank you!

* * *

><p>Rukia was healing Alexa with her kido. Ichigo was sitting next to Alexa's body. Her friends came over.<p>

"Is she going to be okay now?"  
>Asked Aurora with Halo by her side.<p>

"Yeah as long as she doesn't wake up and refuse my help."  
>Said Rukia<p>

"I think you guys should go now."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"We were thinking the same thing. Please if anything goes wrong or happens find us."

"Will do. Good-bye Aurora, Halo, Archer, Kai, Mae, Hazel."

"Before we go I have a question."  
>Said Hazel. She had black wavy hair,green eyes and a light complexion.<p>

"Yes?"

"Will... Will we see you again?"

"Well what do you think Hazel?"

Said Mae as in a matter of fact question. Mae had dark brown hair, which she always had in a pony tail, dark brown eyes and a light complexion.

"I was just asking god. You don't gotta get up all mad and stuff."

Ichigo and Rukia sweat dropped.

"It depends on how the situation progresses."

"Well if you do stay here with us and go to school with us... Becareful."

"Uh okay. We will. Goodbye."

Alexa's group of friends then retreated home.

"What did she mean by that?"  
>Asked Rukia.<p>

"I don't know. I guess it has something to do with hanging around with her."  
>Said Ichigo<p>

Both Rukia and him looked down to Alexa with suspicious eyes.

* * *

><p>Rukia still wasn't done healing Alexa and she still wasn't awake. Ichigo saw her move in the process clearing the hair she had on her neck.<p>

Revealing a ribbon. A red ribbon that tied around her neck with a black pendant hanging from it. Ichigo was curios to know what it was.

He picked his hand to touch the pendant. Alexa still had her eyes closed. His hand moved closer to her neck which was moving up and down up and down with her breathing.

His fingers were close to touching the pendant then as quick as a flash Alexa grabbed Ichigos hand by the wrist preventing him from grabbing anything. She still had her eyes closed.

"Don't touch. I'll kill you."  
>She said weakly.<p>

Ichigo retreated his hand. He wanted to know what it was. It must be something special to her. He wasn't the type to ask straight forward. So he'll wait. Wait until she can trust him enough for her to tell him, as her friends said it, Her past and about her secrets which he'll keep quit of. After all he knew nothing of the girl laying below. But why did he see her and felt he knew her all his life.

"Their I am done."  
>Said Rukia.<p>

"For god sakes... I've said this before... Save your energy for someone that needs it."  
>Complained Alexa.<p>

"Idiot, you were spewing out blood like a waterfall!"  
>Yelled Ichigo.<p>

"And it bothers you how!"  
>Alexa yelled back.<p>

He now knew why he felt he knew Alexa all his life. Because she was a part of him as he was a part of her now. They shared something. Something inside and he felt the need to protect something that was part his.

Ichigo didn't respond to her question. Alexa calmed herself. She took a deep breath and got up from the grass. She started to walk forward.

Her white spaghetti strap shirt tainted red. She carried her red jacket which only covered her chest not stomach when she put it on and trough it over her right shoulder. She put her left hand inside her pocket. With only her thumb sticking out. She continued walking forward.

"Are you guys just going to stay there or what?"  
>She looked over her right shoulder.<p>

"Huh?"

"It gets cold out here at night. Let's find a place for you two to stay"

"I might have an idea where?"

Rukia ran to Alexa's side. Ichigo soon joined them and now the three walked forward.

"Where?"

"...Your house!"

Alexa stopped moving and so did Ichigo. Her eyes were opened in surprise.

"What!"  
>They both said in unison.<p>

"We have no where else to stay moron!"

"Surely you are addressing the idiot next to me right."  
>Alexa said.<p>

Rukia just continued walking. Now Alexa knew their was no way in getting rid of them.

"Damn. I sure am going to have to explain this to my parents."

"I need to call my idiot dad."

Ichigo barely remembered. He was so caught up with the situation he didn't even think about his dad. Even though he was sure he will understand.

He wasn't there to have fun or anything else. He was there for business. Shinigami business. Something his father would comprehend. He'll call him when he gets to Alexa's house. He looked at her and she was taking out her...phone?

"What are you going to do with that?"  
>He asked her.<p>

"What do you think? If I had two strangers staying in my house I would like to be informed first about it."

"Right."  
>She dialed the number.<p>

"Bueno?"  
><strong>Hello<br>**  
>"What did she just say?"<br>Asked Rukia to Ichigo.

"How should I know?"  
>He responded.<p>

They both looked at her in confusion.

"Si, te estoy avisando que van a ir dos personas a la casa."  
><strong>Yes, I am just informing you that two people are going to go to the house.<strong>

Alexa moved the phone away from her ear. Obviously whoever was on the other line was yelling at her.

"Bueno agarrase porque ay te va otra. Se van a quedar con nosotros."  
><strong>Well hold on Because here comes another. They are going to stay with us.<br>**  
>Again she moved away the phone from her ear.<p>

"Si, Pero tu firmaste el papel yo no. Son Estudiantes de intercambio. Una muchacha y un muchacho."  
><strong>Yes, but you signed the paper not me. They are exchange students. A girl and a boy.<br>**  
>Then Alexa opened her eyes in surprise.<p>

"Estas Se-Segura... Entonces te miro en la casa."  
><strong>Are you... Su-Sure... In that case I'll see you at the house.<br>**  
>Then she hung up the phone and put it in her pocket.<p>

"What are you two idiots looking at?"  
>Alexa said looking at Ichigo and Rukia.<p>

"What were you talking about? We couldn't understand anything you said."

Asked Ichigo. Alexa laughed a little.

"I was talking Spanish."

"Ok. So who were you talking to and what did they say?"

"That was my mom. And I was telling her that you two were going to the house. She yelled at me for not telling her first. Then I told her to hang on to something Because you were staying with us. She yelled at me again. Asking how could this be? What did she sign? Was it that paper? I agreed it was. I have no idea which paper she was talking about though. I told her you were exchange students. I was surprised that she agreed."

Alexa continued.  
>"To finish it of I told her I would meet her in the house. You guys not speaking Spanish means you cant communicate with my parents. Thats an advantage. That way they don't ask you anything and you won't be able to make out all her yelling. I envy you. You should be glad."<p>

She turned forward and started walking home. Ichigo and Rukia followed to their new found home and the people that awaited.

* * *

><p>Alexa opened the door without a warning. To her surprise everything was clean and tidy. Not how she left that morning dirty and messy. Her mom was sitting on the couch fit for three.<p>

"No hablan o entienden español."  
><strong>They don't talk or understand Spanish.<br>**  
>The smile her mom wore faded.<br>Ichigo and Rukia appeared behind Alexa. That smile appeared again.

"Alexa, donde se van a quedar?"  
><strong>Alexa, where are they going to stay?<br>**The mom asked.

"En mi cuarto."  
><strong>In my room.<strong>

"Los... Los dos."  
><strong>The... The two of them.<strong>

"Si."  
><strong>Yes<br>**  
>Her mom looked at them both. Rukia had a trustworthy face. Ichigo on the other hand not so much. He was scowling.<p>

"Ok."

Alexa stepped closer to her mom. She grabbed Rukia.

"Madre, Ella es Rukia."  
><strong>Mom, she is Rukia<strong>

Her mom just nodded at Rukia. In return she gave a smile. Alexa motioned Ichigo to come forward. He didn't want to. She gave him the menacing stare. He moved.

"Y el es Ichigo."  
><strong>And he is Ichigo.<strong>

The same process happened between them. Then everybody saw a small figure moving towards them. The small figure decided to hide behind Alexa's mom.

"Come out."  
>Alexa said annoyed.<p>

A little girl poked her head out. She had dark hair, black eyes and very light skin complexion.

"Rukia, Ichigo my little sister Aly."

She looked around five or six. She stared at Rukia and smiled. Her eyes got filled with hope. The she moved them to Ichigo. She retreated behind her moms shadow deeper. Her eyes showed fear.

"He's not scary. He's just naturally like that."

Ichgo looked at Alexa for that comment. To bad he couldn't hit her now out of respect of her mother. The mom told them to take a seat. Some awkward silence happened. Aly was still hiding behind stuff. Popping up and getting down. Popping up and getting down on a new spot every time. But Alexa caught this little detail.

Every time she reappeared she seemed to be getting closer to Ichigo. Now she knew why she was allegedly "afraid" of him. She just wanted to get close. The first time she hid behind her mom because Aly was probably thinking of ways to get close to him. She's also shy around new people. That might be another reason why she can't confront the man who has hair her favorite color. Orange.

Aly must be trying to get close to him to touch it. This is going to be hilarious to watch. Alexa decided to push the plan forward. She carried Aly. Who was hiding behind a table and took her to Ichigo. Alexa put her on his lap. This shocked him. But to Aly it was the most exciting thing in the world.

"What are you doing, Alexa?"  
>Asked Ichigo.<p>

"Just watch."  
>She said quietly.<p>

Aly then put her little fragile arms around Ichigo's neck. This took him by surprise. Then she buried her little face in his hair. Playing with it. Touching it. Eventually also smelling it.

"Orange!"  
>Aly yelled in excitement.<p>

"Oh."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

Rukia started laughing hysterical. Alexa as well.

"Come on let's go to my room already."

Ichigo gently tried to remove Alys arms from around his neck. He was successful and put her on the floor.

Alexa started walking down the hallway that had pictures on every inch of it. Then She took a left into the kitchen. They walked further and there was another room. Then she took another left that was her room.

"So... You guys are staying here."

"In your room."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"Were else idiot. You can go to the game-room but it gets super hot in there. Make your choice."

Ichigo thought this trough. Does he want a room filled with air conditioner or a room filled with heat waves all throughout the day.

He then looked at Alexa scowling and turned his head away.

"That's what I thought."  
>Said Alexa<p>

"Okay so let's give you two the mini tour. There's my closet."

She pointed to a door that you would imagine there was another room In there. Next to the door hung on the wall was the tv.

"Theres the tv. If you need to get the controller it's over here."

She walked to a desk. Looked like a computer desk but sure enough there was the controller sitting on the side.

"Oh and here's the computer."

She touched a place on the desk were it looked the wood was cut of. It was like a spin table and there came the computer screen coming from the the bottom of the desk.

"Heres also the keyboard."

She did the same with the keyboard as she did with the screen. It was as if the screen and keyboard were glued to the desk so you can spin it up and spin it down.

"And the mouse."

She opened a drawer from the desk and took out a wireless mouse.

"How is that even possible?"  
>Asked Rukia.<p>

"My dad does stuff like this. If I had everything in my room out like a normal person we wouldn't even fit in here."

"It sure beats your room Ichigo."

Rukia opened the closet door she was astonished. Ichigo noticed this.

"What's in there Rukia."

Ichigo walked also to the closet.  
>It was like a hallway. It extended to the left. All around there was close. Ichigo couldn't understand.<p>

He poked his head out and there was the tv hung on the wall. He poked his head inside and there was the hallway closet extending to the left.

"I told you my dad does stuff like that."  
>Said Alexa unamused.<p>

"Look Ichigo theres also a tv in here!"  
>Yelled Rukia in excitement.<p>

Sure enough there was. You looked up and there was a small flat screen tv in the ceiling.

"So that's pretty much it. You guys need anything?"  
>Alexa asked<p>

"Yeah can I have a phone. I need to call my dad."

"Ichigo I need to go with Urahara urgently for this stupid gigai. Why don't we go back to Karakura and then come back. You can tell your dad when were there."  
>Proposed Rukia<p>

"Well have fun with that then."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

"Why don't you come too? Yoruichi said Urahara wanted to see you."

"I don't know."

"Oh your parents wouldn't let You go huh?"

"No."

Alexa touched the black pendant that was on the ribbon around her neck.

"It's not that. They would let me go wherever I want whenever I want. It's just.."

She tightened her fingers around the pendant.

"It's just that... I don't want to-... Never mind let's go."

Rukia and Ichigo just stared at Alexa. When she looked back at them her head was bowed. Rukia just decided to open the senkaimon.

"You need to change into shinigami form."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"Or else.."

He scratched his head as if looking for the explanation.

"Or else...ah I don't remember what Urahara said!"

"Idiot. Alexa just change. We will do the same."

Rukia then transformed. When she got out of the fake body it immediately turned to a little box.

"I want the old style of gigai. This just confuses me."

"Hey Rukia true how do you work that? My body came with Kon in the pants pocket."

Ichigo asked and stated.  
>Meanwhile the box in Rukias hand glowed.<p>

"See you just put your hand on top of the box. Then it wraps around you. Giving us a body. Next when we need to get out... We don't leave a body behind we leave a box... On the ground... How stupid but at the same time so useful."

"At least it doesn't leave a weird perverted soul behind."

Ichigo transformed next putting the pill in his mouth and swallowing it.

"Damn! That cursed shop keeper kidnaped me again-"

Kon stopped complaining when he saw Alexa. He got up from the floor.

"Who's the girl?"

Then he looked around the room.

"Where are we?"

"Calm down fuzz ball. This is Alexa. We don't have time to explain everything. All you need to know is she shares Ichigos powers. So she's a shinigami."

Said Rukia to Kon. He just nodded his head. He started wondering about in the room. Opening drawers the closet. Looking under the bed.

"Here."  
>Came Ichigo to Alexa. He had extended his hand on it was his Substitue badge.<p>

"What's this for?"  
>Asked Alexa with confused eyes.<p>

"It turns you into shinigami."  
>Ichigo pressed the badge against her. The result was a lifeless Alexa on the ground and a full fledged Shinigami Alexa starring down at it.<p>

"Ahhh! My body what the hell did you do to me!"  
>She screamed at him. While Kon grabbed Alexa's soulless body from the ground and dragged it inside the closet.<p>

"Rukia can you take this one."  
>Ichigo said.<p>

"She reacted Just like you when you first transformed."

Ichigo just waved this comment aside and turned his head away from her. Rukia explained.

"Alexa, that badge helps extract your soul out so you can transform to a shinigami without the help or use of a soul candy. You will have one of your own soon."

She just nodded her head as she saw Kon trying to push in her body even deeper in the closet.

"Hey! Watch it with the body! I live inside it!"  
>She yelled at him. Rukia just sighed and opened the senkaimon.<p>

"Kon don't cause any trouble while we are away. This family still doesn't know us so please... DONT RUIN THIS!"  
>Rukia yelled at him. She crossed the gate.<p>

"Listen up you perverted lion. You better not cause any trouble while being inside my body. This is a new house, new place, new people... Don't mess this up!"  
>Ichigo warned Kon while having a tight hold around Kon's shirts collar. He crossed.<p>

Alexa just looked back to her room and sighed.  
>"You better listen to the others orders. If you don't... I'll kill you."<br>She said in a smile and crossed the gate.

"Well their a happy bunch."  
>Said Kon as he left trough the window to cause mayhem.<p>

* * *

><p>Well now that you read that hope you liked it! Now because i made you guys wait... I will upload another chapter! Probably about in a hour or a few miutes. Please, Review!<p> 


	8. The Importance of a goodbye

"What is this place?"  
>Said Alexa as she was running down the Dangai.<p>

"It's the tunnel that connects earth with soul society but, in some occasions it can be used to travel."  
>Explained Rukia as she ran.<p>

Finally they crossed to the other side. Sadly they weren't on flat ground but in mid air. Now they were falling to their certain doom.

"Santen Kesshun."

Orihimes shield caught the three falling down. Ichigo poked his head out of one of the corners and smiled down at her.

She smiled up at him also. Happy for his return.

When they were settled on firm ground Rukia thanked Orihime.

"Your welcome. It was nothing."

"Well sorry Inoue but we have to leave. We have some stuff to do here and then were off again."

"That's okay Kurosaki-Kun."

Ichigo and the two girls behind left flash stepping away towards the Kurosaki Clinic.

Rukia had parted ways with them to go see Urahara about the gigai.

"We'll meet back at the shop. Understood."

Ichigo and Alexa nodded their heads and Rukia left.

"So this is your house."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

"Yeah and that's my dad... In my room! What the hell is he doing in there!"  
>Yelled Ichigo as he opened the window with full strength.<p>

This surprised Isshin. Hoping his son doesn't know he can see him he played dumb.

"Wh-Who's there!"

Ichigo just slammed his foot on his fathers face.

"Don't act like you can't see me you lame excuse for a father! What were you doing in my room!"

Isshin was on the floor rubbing his face. Then he looked passed Ichigo and saw Alexa standing on the window.

"So that's her."  
>Isshin wore his serious tone.<br>This surprised Ichigo.

Isshin then pushed Ichigo out of the way and walked towards Alexa. He pulled her inside the room.

"Wha!"  
>She yelled.<p>

"How do you know about her?"  
>Asked Ichigo.<p>

"Urahara told me. That's also why I was in your room. I was gathering your things. Clothes and such for your stay in America."

This surprised Ichigo. Isshin noticed this.

"What? Ichigo, If you need to stay over there to help someone else. Who am I to stop you. Plus it's not everyday you do something that's not for yourself."

Ichigo hit his father for that last comment and looked around the room. He found luggage at the side of his bed.

"What are you going to tell Karin and Yuzu?"  
>He asked.<p>

"As far as they know you are going to study abroad in America. Its not exactly the truth but it's not a lie either."

"Huh?"

"Well you ARE going to go to school with her aren't You."

Isshin grabbed Alexa's arm and waved it.

"Her has a name and let go of my arm please and thank you."

Alexa grasped her arm away from Isshins hold.

"I am Alexa Vega."

"Why hello there! I am Isshin Kurosaki! And yes my son didn't get my handsome looks!"

Alexa just ignored him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nice to meet you to."  
>She said stubbornly.<p>

"Why so mean?"  
>Isshin did a puppy dog face and then turned to Ichigo.<p>

"Anyways, don't worry my son for Yoruichi already enrolled you and my beautiful third daughter in the g- in Alexa's school."

"Fine. Whatever."

"Don't you want to say your goodbyes to your sisters and to your wonderful father."

"Sisters yes. IDIOT father No."

Ichigo walked over to his closet and opened it. He took Zangetsu from his back and put it in there. He signaled Alexa to do the same and she did.

"Why are we doing this?"  
>She questioned.<p>

"My sisters don't know I am a shinigami. Well, they do but I don't want to get them involved in this or anything to do with it."

"How do you suppose your going to hide your clothes?"

Alexa was right Ichigo knew this.

"Crap!"

"Don't worry about that Ichigo. You can wear this."

Isshin grabbed a doctors coat from inside his own coat.

"This looks like for an extra large elephant."  
>Retorted Ichigo.<p>

"Don't exaggerate Ichigo. Just put it on. As for you-"

"As for me I will hide."  
>Said Alexa as she looked for a place to do just that.<p>

"But-"

Started saying Ichigo but was cut off by Alexa.

"I know the importance of saying goodbye. Especially if it's someone you really care about. It needs to be proper and only between family. Trust me. I'll be outside."

Alexa stepped outside the window and closed it.

"She's a good one."  
>Said Isshin quietly.<p>

When Ichigo was done putting the doctors coat on Isshin left. He brought back with him Yuzu and Karin. Yuzu had tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry Yuzu."  
>Said Ichigo sweetly.<p>

Yuzu wiped the tears from her eyes.  
>"But- but... Your leaving!"<br>She cried some more.

"It's okay it won't be long. I promise I'll come back no matter what."

Yuzu just ran to him and hugged him tight. Ichigo hugged her back. Then he looked at Karin. She wasn't crying or he didn't know if she was. She only had her head down.

"Just... Come back.."

She went over to him and hugged him. He had bent down to their level of stature so she was at his ear.

"... Alive."  
>Karin whispered to him.<p>

Ichigo widened his eyes in shock. Then he let them go gently.

"I promise I will."

Then he looked at them both. All grown up before his eyes.

"I'll miss you guys."

They were already headed towards the door.

"Goodbye, brother."  
>Said Yuzu for both of them.<p>

"Goodbye Karin, Yuzu."  
>And so they left the room. His father had left also. Now it was only him. Alexa came in again trough the window.<p>

What Ichigo didn't know was that Alexa had heard and saw everything. She knew the hurt of having to say goodbye.

"Come lets go."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"Wait.."  
>Started Alexa. She was where his bed was unwilling to meet his eyes as she spoke. Her head was turned to face the window. She looked outside to the sunset.<p>

"I know how much it hurts to say goodbye. The goodbyes are hurtful, true. But the more they hurt the better and happier the reunions will be."

And Alex jumped again trough the window but, not before grabbing her sword. Leaving Ichigo to wonder and to carry all his luggage plus his Zanpaktou.

"Damn you!"  
>Yelled Ichigo after her.<p>

She poked her head trough the window one more time.  
>"Well you are the man... Aren't You?"<p>

Then she left Ichigo to himself to carry all his things. 


	9. Her side of the story

Hello guys! So yeah, Iam back. Thank you all for reading this story. It means a great deal to me that you do. So once again Thank you! I really appreciate it.

* * *

><p>Back at the Urahara shop Rukia was giving back the prototype gigai.<p>

"Here Urahara give me the back the normal."

"Are you sure? We have more if you want to try some out."

"No. Thank you."

"Ah I see. So.."

He turned around to grab a cup of tea which Ururu was bringing in.

"You brought _her_ with you."  
>He finished.<p>

"Yes. What do you want with her?"

"Same as Yoruichi explained. I just want to examine her."

Oddly but, it was there a twisted smile. This took Rukia aback.

"Wh- What are you planning to do to her?"

She asked half concerned.

"Oh nothing !"

Urahara wore his playful look again. Same old Urahara playing a twisted joke on her or was he?

"Fine. If you say so but, if you harm her in any way rest assured me and Ich-"

She was cut short by the door opening. In walked Alexa.

"Rest assured what?"

"Oh nothing!"

Urahara put an arm around her. In a playful way she didn't,sadly, see that. She lifted her fist and it collided with his face. He quivered in the corner of the room. Rubbing his face with both his hands.

"You didn't have to hit me."

"Yeah well. You didn't have to put your arm around me now did you?"  
>She yelled at him.<p>

"It was a joke! Your just like him!"

This surprised Rukia who was still sitting on the floor.

"Like who?"  
>In came Ichigo.<p>

"Nothing, Kurosaki. Just a friendly misunderstanding."

Urahara got up from his corner of darkness.

"Isn't that right, Alexa?"

He nudged her at her side.

"Uh yeah sure."

"Ah I see you met Urahara."  
>Said Ichigo<p>

Alexa just nodded her head. Rukia then walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?"  
>Asked Ichigo.<p>

"Fool! I need to get a gigai and chappy! Obviously Urahara is occupied right now. I'll ask somebody else to help me."

So she walked away.

"Uhh sure okay."

Ichigo sat around the table and so did Alexa. Soon Urahara joined them. He poured a cup of tea for everyone.

"So. Let's talk business."  
>Urahara said in his serious tone.<p>

Ichigo was about to speak but, was cut shirt again by Alexa.

"If this business involves me only then direct your words to me specifically."

The two man in the room were surprised by her words.

"I see. Yoruichi was right about you."

A moment of serious stares were held around the room.

"So it shall be. I just want you to explain to me how... That... Happened."

Alexa smirked.  
>"And they told me you were the smart scientist. The know it all mighty scientist."<p>

Urahara brought out a smile.  
>"Why thank you! But I would want you to explain, clarify my thoughts and ideas before I give out my explanation of the situation."<p>

"Fine, A man when I was little..."

Ichigo started recording this. He promised Soul Society he would try to explain this phenomena in more detail. What better way than from the real source of the situation.

"He would come to me. Tell me of an orange haired, brown eyed boy."

Urahara was eying Ichigo.

"By the looks you are giving Ichigo you must know who the man was referring to. Well, he would tell me he holds my future, my true destiny. The key to the real me. That was how I was linked to him. I took these things as stories, fables. They were so fascinating to me for I was only a child."

She stopped speaking.

"He informed me of the creatures called Hollows. As they were the main antagonist's of the stories. He also informed me of the evil within the boy. The evil he once couldn't repress but, now can."

"He told me of his power. That uncontrollable amount of strength Just within one person. He told me what he is capable of. And also of the blood thirsty beast inside. The source of the amount of strength came from that. He told me of the danger it might cause if you accept it and give into his taunts."

"I had no real image of the creature within the boy. I just knew it was evil and if it or anything ever offered you power... To refuse it."

"Then just all of a sudden I started seeing these creatures."

"Hollows?"  
>Asked Urahara.<p>

"Yes, I didn't know this was happening to me! Then that appeared. I knew it was a hollow but it was different. A different..."

"Spiritual pressure."  
>Urahara put in.<p>

"Sure why not let's go with that! Either way you put It it felt different. Then that's when this happened. I now share a soul with Ichigo. The power of his soul, if you will."

"That is all you know."

"Yes, well one more thing. The man... He said I was linked to Ichigo since the beginning... Of- of my existence but, that Ichigo didn't know about me. He said I would one day cross with his world and him with mine. I didn't really expect it to be true but, hey here we are."

Ichigo then stopped recording. This was the side of the story from Alexa. She also didn't fully know what was happening.

"And if I may ask... Who is the man that told you all this?"  
>Questioned Urahara<p>

"He is... He is no one you should pick an interest in. If you want to know how he knows all this... That I do know. What he said to me was... "I see the future, child. He might have saved the world once but, he will not be able to do it again. That is why faith and destiny chose you and your body to do it. You are the one who can bare with his power for you are alike. Now listen to me child for he holds everything you will once touch and never will again." And then he started yapping everything I already told you."

"I see. Would you mind if I.."

Urahara reached to touch the Zangetsu on Alexa's back and Ichigo's as well.

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"  
>She asked exclaiming for answers.<p>

"Hmmm it does seem to be true. Just by touching both your Zanpaktou I sense the same spiritual energy. Nothing different. All the same."

"Even the wave of-"  
>Ichigo started.<p>

"Yes, Kurosaki-San even the wave of spiritual pressure emitting from the two of you"

Alexa just nodded her head in understanding.

"If that is everything you wanted to know... Then if Rukia and Ichigo want we'll be leaving."

"Ah are you sure you don't want to stay a little more?"

Asked Ichigo as Alexa was standing up.

"No, I want to leave. Of course if you wish to stay be my guest. Right now... I don't have the time to play any games of research or scientist."

At that time Rukia came running in the room.

"Ichigo! We have a hollow! Its near where Alexa lives! We need to go!"

"Ah"

"Now you impudent fool!"

She grabbed him by the arm and picked him up. It was a difficult task but she managed. And so Rukia with Ichigo left the room.

"How did you sense that from so far away?"  
>Asked Urahara to Alexa who was still standing there.<p>

"I don't know. I just felt... Felt A change in the flow of the area."

"ALEXA!"

She heard Rukia scream for her. She ran off after the voice that called her.

"Well there is a difference... You're actually better at sensing spiritual pressure."  
>Urahara stated.<p>

* * *

><p>So yeah hope you guys liked that. I dont know when i will be posting soon. Maybe later today or troughout the week. So keep an eye open. Review please and thank you!<p> 


	10. This is MY duty and the awaiting enemy

I know its short. I am sorry. But it sort of had to be short. Thank you for reading though.  
>This is my tenth chapter! Yay me! Iam so happy. I really enjoy writting and like to see how many people read my story.<br>SO, thak you to all.

* * *

><p>When they arrived they found Kon in Ichigo's body pinned to the ground by three hollows.<p>

"What did I say you idiot!"  
>Yelled Ichigo to Kon as he unwrapped Zangetsu and Rukia taking out her sword.<p>

"I... Just get this thing off me!"  
>Yelled Kon from under the hollow.<p>

Alexa was still silent. Unknowingly she took out Zangetsu by instinct.

"I don't have time for this."  
>She whispered and flash stepped to the hollow that had Kon pinned down and cut it's foot.<p>

"Get up."  
>She said quietly as she helped Kon from the ground.<p>

"Th- Thank you."  
>Kon managed to say shakily. Ichigo and Rukia stared at Alexa.<p>

"Now, explain to me once more... What is my duty now!"  
>Alexa asked as she put Zangetsu over her shoulder.<p>

Rukia smiled and Ichigo Smirked.  
>"To protect the souls of the area and the humans here at all cost. Even If your life is at stake."<p>

Alexa had a determined look in her eyes and her pose showed power.  
>"I don't accept that duty."<p>

"Wh-"

"My duty is to protect my family and friends. I will kill anything or anyone who threatens them but, I will not just stand by and watch some innocent soul be devoured by a monster. I am not that type of person. I..."

Alexa finished off the Hollow she had cut the leg of off.

"Will!"

She slashed the other hollow in half.

"Protect everyone!"  
>She finished the last one and saw it fade away into the thin air.<p>

"I am glad you accept."  
>Said Rukia to her as she put away her sword.<p>

* * *

><p>They had gotten home without any questions asked. Now they were in Alexa's room trying to go to sleep.<p>

"Rukia! Rukia! Stop that!"  
>Yelled Ichigo.<p>

"Wh- oh I am so not sorry I just... yeah... move!"

"Well your the one Th-"  
>He was cut short by Alexa grumbling.<p>

"Would you two shut up I got school tomorrow and according to this so do you."  
>Alexa put the letter to both their faces. It was the entrance letter to her school. She took it back and re read it.<p>

"I still can't believe it.."

"What?"  
>Asked Rukia getting up from the floor.<p>

"Since you are technically exchange students and you are staying with me... You have almost every class with me. That according to this is suppose to help you get accustomed to the school and make new friends... Yay."

She said unhappily while throwing the paper in the air and letting it fall quietly on the floor.

"By the way don't be stupid... Sleep somewhere else... You don't have to sleep exactly next to Ichigo."  
>Alexa said smirking.<p>

"Wh- what? Where else do You expect me to sleep. You said I couldn't sleep in the closet. The floor is the only option."

"No it isn't."  
>Alexa got up from her bed and stared at it.<p>

"This bed is actually... Two beds put together."

"Why didn't You say that before!"

"Nah. It was fun watching you squirm around on the floor with orange hair over there."

Alexa reveling her last secret of the day separated the bed in two. She handed some covers an pillows to Rukia. Rukia was now working on making that bed HER bed. Meanwhile Alexa saw Ichigo on the floor cold and shivering. She threw him a blanket.

"It's called asking Idiot."

"Go to hell."  
>He said quietly.<p>

"Not before you."  
>She replies back and headed to her own bed.<p>

So there the three of them laid. Ichigo on the floor next to the computer desk and near the door. A simple drawer separated Ichigo from Alexa's bed. Then another drawer separated Alexa from Rukias bed. A window was next to Rukia's bed. The moon shined it's silver light on all three bodies.

What none of them knew was that trough that window a pair of yellow eyes was watching the girl in the middle sleep;Alexa.

"Hahahahahahahahahah"  
>Came it's evil sinister laugh.<p>

"Its not time yet but, it soon will be."

"Grow! Get stronger! Defeat!"

"And all to destroy... Everything."

As the yellow eyes faded into the darkness it scratched at the window. Making that screeching noise and leaving claw scratches printed on the glass.

* * *

><p>Once again thank you to all for reading. Please, leave a comment.<br>On the next chapter Its going to be Ichigo's and Rukia's morning preparing themselves for school and a little mystery. So await the next chapter!


	11. Awake 1st day

Yup so this is... well almost their first day. It does hold a little mystery. Well let the enthusiastic journey of reading... BEGIN!

* * *

><p>Beep, beep, beep, beep rang Alexa's alarm clock. It was 7 in the morning. She lazily takes out her hand from under the covers to turn it off.<p>

"Hmmmmmm."

She took off the covers in one go. She jumped Ichigo's body and opened the door to leave.

"Ichigo."  
>Came Rukias voice from across the room.<p>

"What do you want?"  
>He said lazily<p>

"I think we have to get up. We have school."

"Let's... Let's wait until she tells us something. If not... Let's Just sleep."

Sure enough Alexa's words could not be clearer. She came in the room and slammed the door open hitting Ichigo in the head very, very hard.

"Owww You idiot! What is wrong with you!"  
>Ichigo got up from the floor and faces Alexa. She still had a sleepy face on. She had a toothbrush in her mouth and said...<br>"Geth upth."

She then left without saying another word. Probably to rinse her mouth

"Does that tell You everything you need to know."  
>Said Rukia as she got out of bed and walked to Alexa's Closet.<p>

"What are you doing?"  
>Said Ichigo to her.<p>

"Can't you read you idiot. Here on the door of the closet she put a note 'Rukia I don't know if the clothes will fit you but, they are yours to keep. A little present from my mom. So don't thank me thank her.' See so now let me dress for school. We don't have to wear uniform for this one."

"Fine do what you want. I'll dress also."  
>Said Ichigo as he stares at his unpacked luggage.<p>

He was surprises to find a note also attached to his belongings. He read it out loud

"Don't even look in here. Your clothes are in the drawers next to my bed and Rukias. Again, it was my mother so thank her not me."

He just shrugged and wet to the drawers. He took out a plain white T-shirt and then he put on a black v-neck hoodie over it. Next he got on some navy blue jeans not so tight but not baggie, just right. He then looked down to find a converse box at the side of the drawer. It read "Ichigo, these are yours use them wisely. They are very hard to clean."

He took the box and sat at the end of the bed. He opened it to find... A pair of white high top converse. He looked at them and shrugged.

"Sure. Why not."

At that moment he heard the door to the closet open. Out came Rukia.

"Why not what?"

She said in a confused state. She was wearing a gray shirt with a purple scarf. On top of that she wore a black vest. With blue jeans and Nike high tops. The nike shoes were made of the black covering that shines like plastic when the sun Hits it and with two silver strands running down both sides.

Ichigo pointed at the shoes.

"Oh I found a box with a note attached to it."

"Same like me."

He looked down at the shoes in his hands and put them on.

They walked over to the door about to leave but, a yellow sticky note caught their eyes. The note was on the computer desk. Ichigo grabbed it and read it.

"These are your school supplies. There by the side of the door are your backpacks. Inside is a binder, pencil, pen, paper and your class schedule."

They both looked down at the backpacks against the door. The backpacks were both mesh. One was light blue with the area of the zipper sliver. It had Rukia's name on a note. The other was black with the area of the zipper red. It had Ichigo's name on a note.

"Hurry the hell up! We're going to miss the bus!"  
>Echoed Alexa's voice trough the rooms and hallway of the house. Ichigo and Rukia both heard the front door of the house close shut.<p>

"I think she left."  
>Said Ichigo as he opened the door to Alexa's room to leave.<p>

"Yeah. Come on. It's our first day. But we should not forget our duty here."  
>Said Rukia as she put on her backpack.<p>

"Yeah."  
>Said Ichigo as he left the room and put his backpack over his shoulder.<p>

Rukia followed close behind Ichigo. She almost never saw him in regular clothes.

_"He looks..."  
><em>Rukia thought to herself.  
><em>"different."<br>_As she stared at the back of his head heading out the front door. She closed it shut behind and said bye to Aly.

* * *

><p>"Ummn hey."<p>

Alexa was outside her house waiting for Ichigo and Rukia to come out. Next to her Robby appeared. An annoying boy that won't leave her alone and will do anything to just be or even walk beside her.

"Hi, Robby."  
>Said Alexa almost like a whisper. She was texting and listening to music from her iPod. Trying to give the boy signals of Please go away without being rude.<p>

They both Just stood there in awkward silence. Then she heard the door open. Her prayers were answered of not being alone with the boy as she turned around and saw Ichigo and Rukia come out.

"What in gods name took you to long!"  
>She yelled at them.<p>

Ichigo and Rukia just walked towards her soon taking notice at the boy by her side.

"Is he a danger."  
>Asked Ichigo quietly to Rukia.<p>

"No, not at all. He possess no spiritual energy whatsoever."  
>Were the last words talked of business as they both stood by Alexa's side.<p>

"Hi!"  
>Beamed Rukia to Robby. He gave a shy hello with the wave of his hand.<p>

Then Alexa noticed Robby's stare go to Ichigo.

"Sup'"  
>Said Ichigo looking down towards the boy.<p>

Robby just nodded his head.

"Uhh well bye Alexa."  
>And Robby disappeared with another group of young boys passing by.<p>

"Well lets go then."  
>Alexa started to walk.<p>

"Who was that?"  
>Asked Rukia to her. Alexa stopped walking. So did they. Her back was facing them.<p>

"Nobody important. Were going to be late so hurry up."

Alexa swishes her backpack over her shoulder and started walking again. The two behind her dismissed her mysterious behavior.

Soon enough all three reached the bus stop. When they arrived the other students looked at Rukia and Ichigo... Ichigo mostly.

"Hey Ichigo."  
>Said Alexa quietly.<p>

He looked down at her.

"What?"

"Don't you feel the eyes of everybody around here staring at you."

"Yeah."

"Okay good. I am glad you don't care."

"Why would I."

Alexa exhaled.

"You'll soon find you."

"Hey mister I pop out!"  
>Came a deep annoying voice. Next thing Ichigo knew somebody hit him on his back.<p>

He turned around to see a tall guy with black hair. Ichigo just scowled at him. It's not like the face expression wasn't there before he Just forced it more.

The guy was mocking Ichigo for his hair color. It's not like he hasn't heard about it before but, the guy was just plain annoying.

Alex then looked up to Ichigo.

"Don't mind him. He's always like that. The guys here... They won't pick a fight with you Just for your hair color. But they will laugh at it behind your back, mostly. Not him obviously."  
>Said Alexa as she now faced forward and the bus appeared.<p>

It was full and cramped in there. It looked like a box of sardines tightly packed.

"Rukia scoot over."

"I cant Ichigo If I move anymore Alexa will fall to the floor!"

"Would you guys just shut up! We're almost there anyways."

Alexa was right. Ichigo and Rukia both looked outside the window. There to their right was the school. It didn't seem any different from when they first came only this time it showed more movement.

"Great the bus stopped."  
>Ichigo was about to get up but, Alexa stopped his actions.<p>

"Not yet. They have to get out first dumbass. We won't cut in line."

So Ichigo sat back down and watched as kid by kid walked of the bus except him.

"Okay. Now we can go."  
>Alexa picked up her backpack and got up. She walked down the path to get off the bus. Ichigo and Rukia followed.<p>

Alexa jumped off.

"Great were here. See you first period."

She put her backpack on and started to walk away from where Rukia and Ichigo were standing.

* * *

><p>They didn't mind being left alone but, it was plain rude that she did it.<p>

Rukia and Ichigo walked in on the courtyard. It was fairly huge with trees here and there. To their right was the door to the cafeteria. It was a huge building it was covered by windows. They saw students eating breakfast at tables that were scattered all over inside the place. They decided not to walk in as they choose instead to explore.

Further up was what they suppose was the main building. It was two stories tall with windows at the top and some at the bottom. They both agreed to walk inside. First they needed to walk trough a heavy black door. Inside a wave of cool air met them.

"Can you believe she left us alone."  
>Said Ichigo as he turned directions and walked to the right.<p>

Rukia followed.  
>"You know... You really suck at sensing spiritual pressure. She didn't leave us alone... She's close near by. Maybe, spying on how we do. So act normal as if nothing is wrong."<p>

"Yeah you mean acting like were not lost."  
>Said Ichigo as they entered a hallway with classrooms at both sides.<p>

"Yes, exactly what I mean."  
>Rukia put a happy go lucky smile. She picked one of the many rooms all over the hall. She grabbed the handle and opened the door.<p>

"... Hey?"  
>She stepped inside with Ichigo behind her.<p>

"Rukia?"  
>Came Aurora's voice.<p>

"Uh yeah... What are you guys doing here?"  
>Said Rukia confusion shown in her voice.<p>

"Shouldn't we be asking the same question."

Aurora got up from the desk she was sitting in and motioned Rukia to sit down. She did Ichigo did as well.

"Where's... Where's Alexa? Shouldn't she be with you?"  
>Rukia questioned as she saw the whole group of boys and girls they were with just a while back.<p>

"Ah... Today is Monday. She has business today. We come here every Monday when she has business and wait until she comes for us"  
>Said Aurora as she sat at another desk next to Halo.<p>

"Business? And why?"

Rukia wanted to know. She wanted to know What kind of fifteen year old girl has a business to take care of.

Ichigo watched as Aurora bowed her head down. As if she was thinking of what to say. Then she quickly picked it up.

"Nothing!"  
>She said cheerly.<p>

"It's just having to take care of sone unimportant things... That don't matter anymore."

She started gathering her things and putting her backpack on.

"Hm... I understand."

Aurora got up and walked out of the room. Rukia then turned her head back to look at the others. They all seemed as if trying to avoid her eyes.

"Rukia, Ichigo... You should be getting ready... The bell is about to-"

Just as Kai was about to finish his sentence the bell rang.

Ichigo and Rukia watched as every kid in the classroom leave trough the door. Then they themselves got up. They looked outside. It was a mess of kids trying to go their own way. Then They heard a voice.

"... You done talking about my business."

It was Alexa she was against the wall with her back against it and her right foot up. She also had her arms crossed over her chest and her head bowed down.

She looked up.

"Come on... First period is this way."

She retreated her back from the wall and started to walk further down the hallway. Ichigo and Rukia followed. They got hit on the shoulders by other kids, pushed and stepped on.

They got separated in the swarm of kids. Both Ichigo and Rukia were confused on where to go. Ichigo simply walked forward not bothered by the kids hitting and pushing him. Rukia did the same.

Alexa checked behind her and she saw no tall boy nor short girl following her. She rolled her eyes and groaned. Then she turned her self around and started pushing kids aside until she saw them.

Ichigo felt someone pull at his wrist it was Alexa. She pulled him out of the swarm of kids into a class room. Then she left not facing him. She returned with Rukia. Pulling her by the backpack as she was going the wrong direction.

* * *

><p>Great so thats done. Just a fair warning For the next chapters its going to be their classes. Each class will be one chapter. Actually now that i think about it the next chapter will contain their schedules. So await for what classes they get! Please review and comment! Thank you!<p> 


	12. Schedules Ichigo K Rukia K Alexa V

Yes, that will be the schools name. Yes, that is the principals name and i am sure that motto was invented by someone. tried to look for who.. but couldnt find the persons name. i just saw it once and i liked it. So i used it.

* * *

><p>Entrence letter to Mason H.S.<p>

Please, Follow rules at all times and if you ever need help feel free to come to any of our staff. We will be pleased to help our fellow students.

Ichigo Kurosaki-

1st Period- Algebra II  
>2nd Period- Chemistry<br>3rd Period- World History  
>4th Period- Lunch<br>5th Period- English II  
>6th Period- Principles of Health Science<br>7th Period- P.E  
>8th Period- Yearbook<p>

Rukia Kuchiki-

1st Period- Algebra II  
>2nd Period- Chemistry<br>3rd Period- World History  
>4th Period- Lunch<br>5th Period- English II  
>6th Period- Principles of Theatre<br>7th Period- P.E  
>8th Period- Yearbook<p>

Alexa Vega-

1st Period- Algebra II  
>2nd Period- Chemistry<br>3rd Period- World History  
>4th Period- Lunch<br>5th Period- English II  
>6th Period- Audio and Video<br>7th Period- P.E  
>8th Period- Yearbook<p>

We are pleased to accept two new students to our facilities. And kindly recognize one of our own. Rukia K. and Ichigo K. you are our first exchange students that have stepped inside our campus. We are same excited and hopeful that you will enjoy your stay. Feel free to ask any of us or to your assigned stuendent companion and fellow student Alexa V. for any help.

Sincerely, Principal Malstone

School motto- "Respect all, Fear none."

Mascot- Proud and strong the stallions.

* * *

><p>YAY! i like horses! Go stallions! Alright for reals this time.. Next chapter Algebra. Oh and just a warning the chapters wont be named Algebra, Chemistry.. they will have actual names. So the next chapter will be called... Algebra The chappy Masterpiece!<p> 


	13. Algebra The Chappy Masterpiece!

Yup! So i will probably post the rest of the classes right now! Yup, Like right now! Hope you guys like it. I decided to post all the 8 classes right of the bat so i wont have to worry for an update and you guys can take it as your chirstmas present!

* * *

><p>~1st period~<p>

* * *

><p>"You two both stay in here. Take a seat. I am going to tell the teacher about you guys."<p>

Alexa left to the back of the class. There on the corner of the room was the teachers desk. Equipped with a computer and stacks of files of papers.

Ichigo and Rukia both walked down the rows of desk. The took seats against the wall as they liked to recline against it.

"Ichigo."  
>Said Rukia.<p>

"What?"

"What is this class anyways?"

Ichigo wanted to know as well. So he took of his backpack and searched it until he found a neatly folded paper. He opened it to find all his classes listed down.

"It's says this is... Algebra 2. The we have Chemistry, World History, Lunch and English 2-"

Alexa interrupted.

"Then you guys will get separated for only one class. Ichigo you have principle of Health science. Rukia you have principle of theater. These two classes are your career pathways."

Rukia and Ichigo looked as if they need more explanations. So Alexa continued.

"Your friend Yoruichi signed you up for those classes. Ichigo, she said you wanted to be a doctor and because your dad told her to choose that for you. Rukia, she said you liked to act. These classes will help you learn about those careers."

"What do you have?"  
>Asked Rukia as she saw more kids coming in and sitting in the room.<p>

"I... I have... Principles of Audio and Video."

The bell rang again and Alexa sat beside Rukia. Behind Rukia was Ichigo then Archer came in and saw Alexa.

Archer comely walked down the isle of desks and sat on the desk next to Ichigo in front of his was Alexa.

"Your late again, Archer."  
>Said the Teacher as he walked up to the board. Archer didn't respond.<p>

"Now class I'm . Welcome to Algebra 2"  
>got the dry erase marker from the board railing and wrote his name.<p>

"Now, I wrote my name on the board and reintroduced myself for two new students that we have today. If you would please get up."

pointed at Ichigo and Rukia. Alexa turned around to face them and nodded for them to do so.

Ichigo got up. talked.  
>"He is Ichigo Kurosaki. Did I say that right?"<p>

Alexa stood up in a flash an nodded her head at the teacher.  
>" I'll take it from here. He's Ichigo and she is Rukia Kuchiki. They are exchange students."<p>

Alexa while talking was directing her words to the class. So she didn't notice Ichigo's actions behind her. Not until she saw a girl three desk down staring blankly, spaced out. The girls stare was directed towards something behind Alexa.

She turned around and found Ichigo taking off his hoodie. She Just shook her head in disapproval. Then she looked at Rukia. Surprisingly Rukia was doodling on the board. It was chappy with black short hair then another bunny with orange spiky hair.

Soon the class took notice of her drawing. They started to laugh. Ichigo was brought out of his boredom state and saw the drawing. He smiled at the memories.

"See Rukia even they think you draw horrible."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

Rukia squeezed the marker in her hand.  
>"My drawings are chappy masterpieces!"<p>

"Yeah, I don't even know what that is. I can only identify it by the hair the rest is a white blob with arms and legs."  
>Ichigo said to Rukia almost angrily.<p>

Soon enough they were both at it. Alexa sweat dropped. As words like 'Idiot' 'Dumbass' and 'You don't have good taste in art' were thrown everywhere.

As Alexa watched the amusing scene she turned again to see the girl who was staring just a while back at Ichigo. The girl now had a sad, disappointed face. As if her dreams had just been crushed.

"Kuchiki, Kurosaki please stop fighting like a married couple and sit down."  
>Said after five minutes of watching them fight.<p>

Both Ichigo and Rukia turned to the teacher and crossed their arms over their chests. They sat down. Class began.

* * *

><p>After almost thirty five minutes of writing down problems and notes finally stopped.<p>

"Now class dont forget the equation. It will come in handy in almost all the problems."

While he talked the students were putting their notebooks and pencils away. Then they just started talking amongst themselves. walked to the back corner of the class and talked to Alexa.

"Alexa, how's your brother?"  
>He said to her in a whisper making sure the other students didn't here his question.<p>

Alexa in response touched her black pendant. She rubbed her thumb over the circular object and looked away from the teachers eyes.

Some boy in front of her laughed. She glared at the boy and said.

"What the hell are you laughing at idiot."

The boy just snickered and shook his head. Then he Just turned forward.

exhaled.  
>"I see your just like him."<p>

Then he walked away towards his desk. Alexa had her head bowed down.

Then the bell rang. Everyone got up and started walking outside.

Alexa shook off the last few moments of class like if they never happened. She got up from her desk.

"Come on guys we have Chemistry next. That's up stairs."  
>She said not happy but, not sad.<p>

Ichigo noticed Archer staring at Alexa. He had an approving, proud smile on his face. He wondered why.

Either way Archer and Alexa parted at the doorway. Archer had another class to go to. Ichigo and Rukia followed Alexa up the stairs. Making sure this time they wouldn't get lost in the crowd.

* * *

><p>So that was Algebra... Guys, please review! Thank you for reading!<p> 


	14. Chem! The shield, a promise and a talk

Hope you guys are enjoy all this. I really re-read them and actually i re-wrote some. Wish me luck on the rest. Thanks guys!

* * *

><p>~2nd Period~<p>

* * *

><p>When all three arrived at the chemistry room it was filled with lab tables and two stools on each one.<p>

"Okay guys same deal. Take a seat and I'll go talk to the teacher."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

Rukia and Ichigo did what they were told to do. When they found a table that was unoccupied they sat together. Alexa came up to them and sat at the table next to them. More students came pouring in. All of a sudden a girl came in laughing hysterically. Behind her came a boy also laughing. The boy turned around and said goodbye to another friend walking down the hallway.

The girl and boy sat on the table in front of Rukia and Ichigo. Soon enough the bell rang and the teacher still didn't start the class. The students taking notice of this started talking between themselves. The girl and the boy turned around to Ichigo and Rukia.

"Hi I'am Jackie!"  
>Said the girl to both of them.<p>

"I am Justin."  
>Said the boy comely.<p>

"I'm Ichigo."  
>He said lazily.<p>

"And I am Rukia."  
>She introduced herself to both Jackie and Justin.<p>

"Yeah we know. You guys are the exchange students. It's only been second period and everybody knows about you guys already."  
>Said Jackie while staring at Ichigo.<p>

Both Jackie and Justin had turned themselves around to face Ichigo and Rukia face to face.

Alexa watched the scene in amusement until she felt her heart pump faster and faster. She clenched that part of her chest until it stopped but, it wouldn't.

All of a sudden it stopped. She got up from her table and said...  
>"Mam may I please go to the restroom."<p>

"Yes you may."  
>Said the teacher from her desk.<p>

Alexa got up in a hurry and left the room in a flash. But before she left she grabbed Ichigo's backpack.

"Ichigo?"  
>Said Rukia to him.<p>

"All I put in there is... Is... My substitute badge."  
>He responded to her.<p>

Jackie looked at both of them with wonder.  
>"Wow. It's like if they know basically what they are going to say already. Like if they know what one another is thinking."<p>

"Yeah."  
>Responded Justin simply.<p>

Meanwhile Alexa got to the restroom and searched Ichigo's backpack until she found the badge. She pressed It against her chest. Soon enough she turned into shinigami form. She carried her body and put it in one of the stalls. She locked it and left.

Alexa bent over and was hyperventilating.  
>"Damn. Why does this have to take so much energy."<p>

She had sweat on her neck and forehead. Then she burst out of that restroom towards the outside of the school.

Back in the classroom Ichigo and Rukia were wondering if they should go help.

"Ichigo should we go?"  
>Asked Rukia as she was copying down some notes.<p>

"Nah."  
>He replied relaxed.<p>

"But don't you feel like something's strange."  
>She said.<p>

"No, not really."

Rukia realizing how calm he was about the situation decided to relax as well.

"I guess you're right. After all she is suppose to be like you."

Ichigo smirked.  
>"Is that suppose to be a compliment."<p>

"You can take it however you like. For all you know it can be a insult."  
>Rukia smirked.<p>

* * *

><p>Alexa ran outside like if the world was ending.<p>

"Come out!"  
>She yelled at the sky.<p>

"Are you the girl?"  
>Came a creepy voice from behind the barrier.<p>

"Oh so you can't come in."  
>Said Alexa smirking while looking up.<p>

"I admit this is impressive but, not enough to keep me away."  
>Said the hollow.<p>

"You sure about that."  
>Replied Alexa.<p>

The hollow retreated and slammed it's body into the shield. This shield surrounded the whole school. Foot by foot inch by inch. Even the soccer and football fields. The shield is transperent. Except when something or someone with spiritual energy tries to go trough it. When that something or anything with spiritual energy tries to enter and hits the shield the area attacked turns black and it repels the enemy back. This shield is only visible to people with spiritual energy.

"You can't go trough it!"  
>Yelled Alexa.<p>

The shield is fully and only built with spiritual pressure. Alexa constructed it. It stands tall an unmovable until she falls and cannot breath or chooses to put it away. It takes a lot of energy to maintain the shield up. It requires always feeding it spiritual pressure. That's exactly what Alexa is doing right now.

"I said to stop it! You cant go trough it! Accept it!"  
>She yelled again.<p>

The flying hollow would not listen. It pounced and pounced on the shield.

"You know what... I have to go back to class. You have fun with that."  
>She was walking away now. Not bothered by the hollow.<p>

"No! Wait! A! God! damn! Minute!"

The hollow slammed at every word. Until finally half his body went trough.

Alexa stopped on her tracks and felt her barrier be penetrated. She clenched her heart it felt like if a sword had gone trough her chest. The barrier is built by her spiritual energy. Something goes trough it then something goes trough her very being.

"I will not let you go any further!"

She released her spiritual pressure to the point were she had to scream. The more spiritual pressure released the stronger the shield becomes.

"You will not come in!"

Half of the hollows body was inside the shield. The other half was outside. As the barrier got stronger the harder it became to come trough. Until finally the shield cut trough the hollow like a slice of bread. In half. From the middle of his head all the way down.

Back in the classroom Rukia and Ichigo felt this.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah, I know. I felt it."

"I told you it seemed different. I still cant figure it out though."  
>Rukia put her finger to her chin.<p>

"We'll leave that for later. For now... Let's go."

* * *

><p>Alexa stopped releasing her spiritual pressure. At the moment she fell to her knees. Then she fell to the soft grass below. The barrier was brought down.<p>

"No!... The barrier... Has to... Has to go up!"

Alexa grasped tight the grass in her hands. She turned her head up. There on the entrance back to the school stood Rukia and Ichigo.

_"What they don't know won't hurt them"_

Ichigo and Rukia walked towards her body.

"Just get me up."  
>Said Alexa to them.<p>

"Are you okay."  
>Said Rukia while trying to pick Alexa up.<p>

"Yeah. No cuts. Just... A little bit power drained."

Rukia helped Alexa up. All three slowly started to walk back to the school. Ichigo went back to class and Rukia took Alexa to the restroom to retrieve her body. When they got there they had a minor chat.

"Are you sure your okay?"  
>Said Rukia.<p>

"Yes, I'am fine. There is no reason for you to worry about me. Instead you should be worrying about yourself."  
>Said Alexa as she unlocked the stall and entered her body.<p>

Rukia was taken aback by her words.  
>"You think we don't worry! You are not the only one who cares for people, Alexa! If you were to die what would we do to explain! What would we tell your mom! Your dad! What about Aly... They all care for you."<br>Yelled Rukia at Alexa.

"I know."  
>She simply responded.<p>

"If I were to die, Their life's must keep going.  
>If I were to die, They would grief and cry.<br>If I were to die, Who would protect them.  
>If I were to die...<br>Five words that I have had in my mind for a long time. I already promised and swore that I wouldn't die and if I did Ichigo know's what he must do."  
>Alexa now walked out of the restroom and headed to the class.<p>

"And what is that"  
>Said Rukia.<p>

"To make there life's go again. To stop them from crying and grieving but, most importantly to protect them. That's what he promised."

Alexa walked into the classroom leaving Rukia a few steps back ending their conversation.

"Alexa, where were you?"  
>Said the teacher as she saw her walk in.<p>

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I fainted."

The teacher stopped writing and directed her eyes towards Alexa.

"Is that so? Are you okay? How?"

"Yes I did. I am fine. And I don't know I just felt weak."

"Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"No, i am fine."

"Well then it was a good idea to send Rukia after you."

At that moment Rukia entered the classroom and went to sit down next to Ichigo.

"Although I don't know why had to go as well."  
>Said the teacher as she watched the two closely.<p>

"Uh well that's because-"  
>Alexa got interrupted as the bell rang.<p>

"Sorry teach but, I'll get the notes from Rukia!"  
>Said Alexa as she ran out of the classroom.<p>

"For god sakes just like her brother."  
>Said the teacher as Rukia and Ichigo walked by her desk.<p>

What the teacher didn't know was that Alexa was right outside the door waiting for Ichigo and Rukia. She had heard everything. Ichigo and Rukia walked out and met a Alexa that had her head bowed down.

"Come on guys World History is this way."

Since she had her head bowed down she didn't know where she was looking but, she did know where she was headed. Suddenly she bumped with someone.

"Hey watch where you-"  
>She was cut short as she looked up and saw the person that was in her way. It was Archer.<p>

Archer just gave one look at her eyes and asked..  
>"What's got you so down?"<p>

"Nothing."  
>Said Alexa quietly. She was lying. She was sad for what the teacher had said. She also felt helpless and weak because she can't put her barrier back up.<p>

"The usual huh."

Alexa gave no response.

"Look Alexa If your afraid of losing your cool, don't be afraid and get stronger until you can take it. If your afraid of not being able to stand that anger and lash out at your friends, then swear you will get stronger for them never do such and protect your friends. If your afraid of not standing the comments the others say and get angry, then just get stronger until you crush that anger. If you don't want to listen to my words then say them to yourself. Thats the persons I know you to be!.."

Alexa opened her eyes in shock and clenched her fist at her sides.

"That's the part of you I keep with me!"  
>Archer crossed his arms over his chest. Alexa looked up to Archer with determined filled eyes.<p>

"Ch... You talk to much."  
>The barrier was up and running.<p>

"Okay what do you have to say now?"  
>Said Archer.<p>

Alexa grabbed her backpack tight. Turned around and faced Ichigo and Rukia straight and said...  
>"Come on guys! We have a long way to go!"<p>

Archer smirked from behind Alexa. She then grabbed Rukia and Ichigo and kept walking forward.

* * *

><p>Yeah, i know the speech is sort of like the one Rukia gave Ichigo. Yes, Kubo tite takes the credit. But i belive thats the type of relatonship i want Alexa &amp; Archer to have... which is a Rukia &amp; Ichigo relationship.<p> 


	15. The promise, I will never let you die

I think this chapter is really sweet. Well, at least i think so.

* * *

><p>~3rd period~ World History.<p>

* * *

><p>The bell rang just as the three stepped inside the classroom.<p>

"Welcome, Alexa. I see you brought the exchange students with you."  
>Said the teacher.<p>

"Yes, have a problem with that ."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

"No, Not at all. Just take your seat and leave them to me."  
>said looking at Ichigo and Rukia.<p>

"But-"

"Take your seat."  
>Said snarling. Alexa obeyed hesitantly. looked at Rukia and Ichigo.<p>

"This is my class. Follow my rules. Do your work. Sit down and don't talk. Simple as that. Got it."  
>Said .<p>

Ichigo was reclined against the wall. Rukia was just standing next to him.

"I see we have a laid back one."  
>was walking towards Ichigo. Rukia stepped in front of him.<p>

"Haha yes he is very laid back but, he is very smart. Please forgive his appearance. He sometimes gives the wrong impression to people."

"Huh. Fine. Both of you take your seats."

Rukia took her's and Ichigo silently followed her. When they were both sitting down they talked quietly. Making sure the teacher wouldn't hear them.

"What you do that for?"  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"Because we cant get in trouble. And I needed to talk to you about this urgently."  
>Rukia said quietly.<p>

"What about?"

"You felt it didn't you. When Archer was talking with Alexa. Right when she responded back something happened to the atmosphere. At that same moment she released a great amount of spiritual pressure... And still is. What for?"  
>Said Rukia.<p>

"Look Rukia yes I felt it. Since me and her have the same amount of spiritual energy this is nothing for her. I don't know what she's doing it for but, if she doesn't want to tell us it must be for a reason."

"Yes I know. But... Look this is the case.. You, Ichigo, release a great amount of spiritual pressure naturally. So does she but, right now she is releasing more than the usual."

"I get it... And the more spiritual pressure in the air the more hollows will appear."

"I knew you would get it sooner or later but, for right now things seem fine. As soon as things get out of control we'll ask her why she is releasing a great amount and tell her to stop doing it."

"Right."

The minutes went by but, the bell wouldn't ring. Until Rukia decided to speak again.

"Ichigo I have something to ask you."

"Hm."

"Back when I was with Alexa in the restroom getting her body we talked for a while. I asked her if she was okay. She told me to stop worrying about her and to worry about myself."

"A response I would give. What about it."

"Then, I told her that she's not the only one that worries. I said what would we tell her family if she were to die. Suddenly she become very serious. She said that she has been thinking of death and knows that her family were to be devastated if she were to leave this world. She said that she's already sworn not to die but, if the situation were to happen... You would know what to do."

Ichigo gave no response.

"I asked her what does that mean. She said that you promised to keep her families life going without her. She said that you promised to stop them from grieving and crying for her death. She also said that you promised to protect them if her death ever came."

"Yes, I promised those things back in the field. When I was coming back down with her. What she told me back then was To protect them from her when she gets hollowfied. To kill her if thats the only way to stop her and to protect her friends when she's gone. I said I would help her if she helps me. That means that if by any chance I get like that also... She has to do those things for me. Protect you guys if I get completely hollowfied. Kill me if that's the only way to stop me and to protect you and everyone else when I am gone."

"But... Ichigo... Wh- Why would you promise such?"

"Because Rukia I knew that if I ever get fully hollowfied only she can stop me and kill me. The person that has the same Amount of power is the only one that can do that. Now with that said I want you to listen."

"Yes?"

"Listen... If I get hollowfied... Rukia... I want you... and everyone else to stay away from me. That's what me and her made that promise for... So our friends and family wouldn't get hurt. Got it."

"Yes, I do But it seems that you two made a small mistake in that promise..."

Ichigo brought together his eyebrows in confusion and wonder.

"... You will never die... _I_ ... will never let you die, Ichigo."

Rukia had sweetness and determination shown in her eyes. Ichigo smiled at her. His eyes showed care and happiness. The bell rang.

* * *

><p>Yeah, another promise.. but this time Rukia made it. That is why i think this chapter is so sweet. And yes people Ichigo doesnt respond to it. I know right.<p> 


	16. Lunch! The debt

So now its lunch. Really hope you guys liked the previous chapter. OH i enjoyed making this one as well and it only gets more intresting and confussing from here.

* * *

><p>~4th period. Lunch~<p>

* * *

><p>Alexa, Ichigo and Rukia now walked outside of the main building.<p>

"Where do we go now?"  
>Asked Rukia.<p>

"Lunch."  
>Responded Alexa.<p>

"And unless you have made any friends or someone invited you to sit with them... You guys are going to sit with us."  
>Finished Alexa.<p>

Rukia and Ichigo shrugged and walking inside the other building they saw in the morning. The one with all the tables inside and the one with the walls made out of windows.

"Welcome to the cafeteria."  
>Said Alexa as she opened the double doors for them to walk in.<p>

Ichigo and Rukia both just followed Alexa into the line. It was a mess of kids in there. Yes, there were teachers but they were just standing watching the kids. Not putting them in order. Rukia then followed Alexa into one of the many lines. Ichigo did the same. They each grabbed a plate. Ichigo got a chocolate milk so did Alexa and Rukia got a strawberry one. Then they picked their food. It was between Nachos or a Hamburger.

Nachos it was for all three. Last but not least was their spoon, straw and napkin. Alexa and the other two got out of the line. A security guard met Alexa a little more ahead.

"Sup' Johnny!"  
>Said Alexa playfully to him.<p>

"Not much, sunny."  
>He said back.<p>

They shook hands as if they were best friends.

"See you later JJ!"  
>Said Alexa as she walked away from him.<p>

"Who's that?"  
>Asked Rukia.<p>

"Who? Him? Oh he's one of the friends I've made while being here. See some of the teachers and security guards are playful and nice enough to be friends with us. They do us favors and don't get us in trouble if your really close to them. That's Johnny Jay or JJ for short. He and the rest of the security guards call me Sunny."  
>Alexa sat down on a table.<p>

"Why?"  
>Rukia asked while also sitting. So did Ichigo.<p>

"Well..."  
>She was about to begin but Archer interrupted her.<p>

"Because they picked the nickname that was opposite from her. As you can see... She's not 'Sunny'"  
>Archer explained.<p>

The rest of the kids came from behind him. It was Halo, Kai, Aurora, Hazel and Mae. They all sat around the table.

"Whatever. Ichigo, Rukia now look here every time either you get lost or I am not here you know where to come for lunch. We sit here everyday... Doesn't matter what other people tell you just sit here. If I am not here... They still are."  
>Alexa looked over at her friends.<p>

"So don't worry."

Alexa started to eat so did everyone else. Ichigo and Rukia just watched the curios group. But soon enough started eating as well.

Suddenly Alexa broke her spoon in half and her eyes grew big.

"Ichigo! Rukia!"  
>She screamed.<p>

Alexa, from her back pocket took out the Substitute Badge. She quickly ran outside. On her way out she passed JJ. He gladly let her out. Ichigo and Rukia ran after her. JJ didn't let them pass.

"But-!"  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"Go sit back down sir."

"Hey, we need to go!"  
>Said Rukia.<p>

"Excuse me ma'am?"

Archer came to them.  
>"Hey JJ... Their both with Alexa"<p>

JJ seemed to cool off. Archer took Ichigo and Rukia back to the table.

"Why do you guys need to go after her?"  
>Archer asked.<p>

"For if she makes mistakes we need to fix them. That's what were here for."  
>Said Rukia.<p>

Archer put up a serious face.  
>"And do you acually believe she'll make one."<p>

Both Ichigo and Rukia were shocked by his comment. Meanwhile outside Alexa found the problem.

"Oh please one of you again."  
>She said while looking at the hollow that was behind her shield.<p>

"I see. You are the girl."  
>Said the hollow.<p>

"Oh this again. You know what do me a favor and just die will you."

The hollow charged toward the shiled. Alexa yawned.

"Send me one that's stronger next time okay."

"Were not done here!"

"Oh yes we are."  
>She took out Zangetsu and slashed it down. Nothing happened inside the shiled that is. The attack occurred outside the shiled. When the hollow hit the shield a Getsuga Tensho was fired at him. Eventually killing the hollow.<p>

Alexa returned to the cafeteria. Happy that she had killed the hollow. She reached the table but, not before passing JJ.

"Hey guys come one let's go."  
>She said as she grabbed her plate and threw it away. Archer and the rest were getting up also.<p>

"The usual."  
>Archer said.<p>

"The usual."  
>Responded Alexa.<p>

Ichigo and Rukia just seemed to follow them.

"Oh that's right. Look when lunch is finished you have the choice to stay in here or go outside."  
>Said Alexa as she pushed the door open.<p>

"And obviously we don't want to stay in there."  
>She finished.<p>

They spent the last minutes just talking with each other. Laughing, playing and joking. Rukia and Ichigo watched them. They both smiled. Alexa's group of friends reminded them both of their friends back home.

Just then a group of boys walked towards them. Ichigo and Rukia were beside Alexa. She turned around because someone had tapped her shoulder.

"What do you want now?"  
>Alexa said to the boy.<p>

"Your brother has a debt that you promised you would pay."  
>Said the boy.<p>

"And I am."

"Not good enough."

The boy stepped closer to her. Archer was about to walk forward but, Alexa extended her arm to the side to stop him.

The boy got closer and closer. He picked up his hand and touched Alexa's black pendant. He pulled at it making her come forward a little.

"What is this?"  
>He asked.<p>

"What do you care."  
>Alexa yanked it back.<p>

"Leave."  
>She stated and turned around back to her friends.<p>

"Your brother was a good for nothing idiot anyways."  
>Said the boy as he retreated.<p>

Alexa clenched her fist at her sides. Archer just opened his eyes in shock. The rest of her friends did the same. Alexa still didn't face the boys behind her but, her body was trembling with anger.

"One!"  
>She yelled as her head was bowed down.<p>

"My brother was not good for nothing!"  
>She turned around and faced the boys.<p>

"Two!"  
>She stepped close to them.<p>

"You're the idiot!"  
>Alexa raised her closed fist and punched the boy on the face. The boy fell to the ground. His nose was bleeding. The rest of the boys that were with him looked up at Alexa. They picked up their fist in a fighting pose.<p>

"Aren't you going to do anything?"  
>Said Rukia to Archer.<p>

"No. It's better to let her fight them alone. These are the fights she has to deal with each day."  
>Archer just looked forward.<p>

"... Anyways she won't fight them."  
>Archer finished.<p>

"How are you so certain."  
>Said Rukia.<p>

"Just watch."  
>He said.<p>

"I won't fight you."  
>Said Alexa to the group of boys.<p>

"You had nothing to do with this."

"Whatever. You're just scared aren't you!"  
>Yelled one of the other boys back.<p>

"Look, if you wish to go that way fine I will. Because you know i am not the type to just stand here and let myself be hit. If you really DO have a problem with me... Come solve it."

The boys were about to run to her but JJ stepped in. He blew his whistle.

"You!"  
>He pointed to the group of boys.<br>"Go to the office!"

"You!"  
>He pointed at Alexa.<br>"I don't want to see you in this type of situation again!"

He then picked up the boy that was on the floor and took the rest of the other boys back to the main building. Alexa retreated back to her friends. Then she heard the bell ring.

"Had a good lunch?"  
>Alexa asked Ichigo.<p>

"Confusing... Interesting..."  
>He responded.<p>

"How about you?"  
>Said Alexa to Rukia.<p>

"Intriguing to see how your system works around here."  
>She responded.<p>

"Um okay.. See you guys later!"  
>Alexa yelled at her friends as she saw them walk away.<p>

"It's time to go to English..."  
>Said Alexa as she walked into the main building and turned right into the hall with many doors at the sides.<p>

* * *

><p>Oh yeah her nick name would be sunny. The next chapter.. oh i will do a lot with English. WHy? because you get to write stories. Ichigo and Rukia are going to have to write a story... its suppose to be of a good memory, adventure, sad. You guys put the pieces together.<br>Please, Review! Thank you.


	17. English! The hesitant goodbye

I absolutley LOVED making the ending of this chapter. I hope you guys like it as much as i liked writing it.

* * *

><p>~5th Period.~<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey lex!"<p>

"I told you not to cal me that!"

Alexa was happily sitting at her desk. While Ichigo and Rukia were talking with the teacher. They were getting their papers and assignments. Out of nowhere this boy jumps in front of Alexa.

"Look Dee I really just don't want to be bothered right now."

"Why not Lex? Did you get in trouble."

Alexa looked deep into Dee's eyes. Charcoal black eyes and black hair were all she saw. She saw her reflection very clear in them. As if he was paying the same attention as she was at the moment.

"No."  
>She stated plainly.<p>

"Lex?"

"Dee."

"... Alexa ..."  
>Dee finally said her name. Alexa isn't really fond of the nickname 'Lex'. But as soon as she heard him actually say her name she became more attentive of his words and actions. In return Dee Just left. She saw the boy walk and sit comely at his desk. Putting his dead down on it and resting it there. His cheerful mood had turned to a depressed one.<p>

Ichigo and Rukia had come back and are currently sitting next to Alexa.

"Who was that kid?"  
>Asked Ichigo.<p>

"That's Dee.. He likes to call me Lex for some reason. Every time I ask why he never answers... And just leaves."

"Well, we got our work... It says here we are suppose to write a story with five paragraphs. It can be of a good memory. Or a fiction story."

"Yeah that's true. Just pick something. I mean it shouldn't be that hard."  
>Alexa looked straight at Ichigo and Rukia. From what she's heard and has been told they've had many adventures they can write about. All thats left to do is pick one.<p>

"If it does seem hard... Just pick a good memory a adventure you went on. The one you loved the most. The one you had pride in the most. I am sure your thinking why would I write of something that happened in real life if the others won't believe what I wrote. I have a solution... You write what's the truth.. We'll pass it as fiction. Just change the name of the people that were there."

Ichigo and Rukia nodded and took a notebook out from their backpacks. Soon both staring at blank pages they didn't know what to write about. Yes it was true they did go on many adventures and there are many moments to choose from. The question is which to pick.

That's How they both spent the rest of the class. Staring at a blank page while searching their memories for there most meaningful most prideful moment or adventure they ever had. Soon enough the bell rang. They put away their notebooks and pencils. They will think of what to write later on.

"Listen up this next class we seperate. Ichigo you go to Principles of health science. Rukia you go to Principles of theater. Can you guys find your way?"  
>Alexa asked them.<p>

Rukia and Ichigo looked at eachother then nodded. Alexa left them standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Well at least this time she asked if we can be left alone before walking away."  
>Said Ichigo as they walked outside of the main building.<p>

"Ichigo do you ever pay attention? She had some business to attend and... Obviously she didn't want us there with her."

"How do you figure?"

"This is why I question your attention span. When we were walking and entered that room filled with her friends... It wasn't a mistake. I sensed their spiritual pressure. And as they said it's some old business she has to take care of that doesn't matter anymore. That's why she wasn't there. Then that group of boys during lunch telling her about a debt her brother had to pay but, now she's paying for him."

Ichigo stayed quiet and listened as they walked. He saw her talking and her words did come trough his ear but, this must be one of the reasons they made her a leautainant. She can piece things together fairly quickly. She might not be smart on subjects of the real world but her talent for piecing things is helpful with strategy and chategorizing.

"... So I assume she left us in the morning without saying a word because she was dealing with her brothers debt. Something that doesn't involve us or her friends. By the look of the boys that came and told her about the debt they looked... Dangerous. Her friends have small spiritual pressure but, if you put them together in one room you can easily figure out where they are. That is why I also guess why her friends meet in a room everytime she has 'Buisness' to take care of. That way she knows where her friends are. So that they won't get caught in all of it and to overall protect them."

"... That makes sense."  
>Said Ichigo as he tried to comprehend the explanation on why Alexa left them in the morning.<p>

"Of course it does."  
>Rukia responded.<p>

"Hey... You know I've been meaning to ask."

"What is it."

Rukia turned his way. Ichigo had a very good look of her and wondered. Wondered if he should ask. Asking would be questioning her abilities and ultimately offending her. He didn't want to do that. He had to admit it was fun fighting with her but, right now isn't the right time. He'll ask later.

"Are we almost there?"  
>Ichigo put in. Hoping she wouldn't notice that this wasn't the thing he wanted to ask.<p>

"Huh, well we have been walking for a long time."

They were right. Soon enough Rukia saw another huge building with the words 'Theater' on top of it.

"Looks like this is my stop."  
>Said Rukia.<p>

"Looks like it."  
>Ichigo responded.<p>

Their they stood in front of the theater building. They wanted to go their separate ways but, they didn't know what was awaiting them. The only comfort and home they saw was with each other. Of course they would never speak this truth. Then they heard the bell ring.

"Crap!"  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"Fool! You idiot!"  
>Yelled Rukia to Ichigo.<p>

"Shut up! I wasn't the one that was just standing there doing nothing!"  
>Ichigo said.<p>

"Excuse me! Well then what do you call the thing you were doing a few seconds ago huh Genius!"  
>Rukia just put another comment into the argument.<p>

"It's called being nice! Something you'll never understand!"

"Oh really since when is the oh so great Ichigo Kurosaki nice huh? And you fool I am the nicest person you'll ever meet!"  
>Rukia stepped on Ichigo's foot.<p>

"You dumbass! That hurt!"

"Obviously, you dimwit."

Rukia stepped away from Ichigo and grabbed the handle to enter the classroom. But she wouldn't open it. Ichigo noticed this and smirked. He pulled his hood on and started walking the opposite direction. Towards his building.

"See you later Rukia!"  
>He yelled without looking back.<p>

Ichigo smirked again when he heard the door to the theater open and close shut. She was just waiting for a goodbye. Like last time...

Ichigo then grabbed the door to enter his building and looked for his classroom.

* * *

><p>Awwwww i loved the ending. OH and just a warning since Rukia and Ichigo will be seperated for only one class... well they each get their own chapter. So expect 2 chapters but the same period. Which will be period... 6th! Sixth period! Please review.<p> 


	18. Theater loving, Health Rumors

So i decided not to seperate them. So sorry.

* * *

><p>~6th Period. Rukia. Principle of Theater~<p>

* * *

><p>She was late. Yes, the heir to the Kuchiki clan was tardy for her class. As soon as she opened the door her teacher awaited with a stern face. She was new so she figured she had a simple excuse for her lateness.<p>

"I'am sorry... I couldn't find the class."  
>This was her excuse. All that's left is for the teacher to believe and accept it.<p>

"Fine Miss umm..."  
>The teacher asked.<p>

"Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki."  
>She filled in the blank.<p>

"Ahhh... I see your the exchange student."

Rukia nodded her head. The teacher soon spread a huge smile on his face. That's when Rukia noticed the lights to the classroom were off. She quickly got nervous. Then she saw the teacher slowly walk deeper into the darkness of the room.

There Rukia stood in the entrance to the classroom. Alone staring into pitch darkness. Then she heard somebody flip a switch. Suddenly a million lights flashed on. Each a different color brightening up different areas of the classroom. Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Orange, White, Pink Every color imaginable.

Then a purple spotlight hit Rukia. She squinted her eyes the light was bright. She heard a voice echo in the classroom.

" Kuchiki!"  
>Echoed the voice.<p>

Suddenly a path was illuminated for her to walk on. She stepped in the first spotlight. Then the second, Third, Fourth, Fifth. The spotlights stopped shining down.

"Welcome!"  
>Said the voice again.<p>

All the lights were switched on. Students were behind her.

"To!"  
>The students all yelled in unison.<p>

Everything in a instant got serious. A boy and girl couple stepped in-between the crowd that had formed.

"... Theater ..."

Said the girl seriously as the boy had her in his arms bridal style. She was faking fainting. She put her hand on her forehead dramatically. Then everything got normal again. The students started clapping.

"Well this is going to be..."

She saw a girl come by with a clothes rack filled with different costumes. The hair and make up section. Then the stage. She skipped on it.

"... Awesome!"  
>She yelled from the top of her lungs in the middle of the stage and extended her arms sideways in a show of relief and happiness.<p>

* * *

><p>~6th period. Ichigo. Principle of Health Science~<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo just comely strolled into the class and found a empty seat. The teacher was at his desk. The students barely noticed him coming. The room was quiet. They were all apparently working on a worksheet.<p>

"Hey kid."  
>Said Ichigo to the guy sitting next to him.<p>

"Yeah."  
>The kid responded.<p>

"Where do I get one of those papers?"  
>Ichigo asked.<p>

The kid then pointed to a stack of papers on the teachers desk. Ichigo exhaled deeply and was stubborn to get up but, after a few minutes he finally did. He walked slowly and relaxed to the teachers desk in front of the room.

"You must be the new exchange student. Ichigo Kurosaki. Am I right?"

Ichigo just nodded.

"I've been researching your father."

Ichigo put up a shocked face.  
>"Excuse me?"<br>Was all he could say.

"Yes, not just anybody can get in this classroom son. I had to get research on you and your dad. I rather leave what I have figured out about you out of this conversation. Lets talk about your dad... That is if you want."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and just nodded his head.

"I see he owns his own clinic. That must be nice. He still has connections though to one of the hospitals in the city. Though I cant figure it out."

"The doctor he also works with is Ryūken Ishida. The hospital your talking about is Karakura Hospital. He's the director, Ryuken that is."  
>Ichigo finished and answered his questions. He then grabbed a worksheet from the desk and walked away.<p>

"What was that about?"  
>Asked the kid as he saw Ichigo come back and sit down.<p>

"Nothing."  
>Ichigo replied back.<p>

"Well, Anyways i'am Ryan."

"Yeah, I'am Ichigo."

"Nice name. So do you know anybody from here. You know since your new and stuff."

"Well... Can't really remember those kids names from that class... But ... I know Alexa, Halo, Kai, Aurora, Hazel, Mae and Archer."

"Alexa? Alexa Vega?"  
>Said Ryan.<p>

"Yeah."

"... So you hang out with her group. Everybody knows them as the weird freaks. That's why she hangs out with them. To keep safe her freak show from everybody else. That was before now they know them as the most known kids in school. That's the groups deal though. Alexa is a whole different story. Nobody knows for real what happened but, they say she was once a happy smiling kid. Nobody knows where that smile went. Only a few have seen it come back. Its rare to see her smile but, she only does it with her group of friends. To be honest I fear her."

"What... Why."  
>Ichigo asked.<p>

"... Rumors are said about her... And her brother."

Just then the bell rang. Ryan got up stopped his conversation short and left. Ichigo packed up his things put on his backpack and walked out of the classroom.

Once he stepped outside he saw Rukia quietly come out behind a group of girls. She quickly cought his orange hair and walked towards him.

"How was class."  
>Rukia asked.<p>

"It was fine. Met Ryan some kid. The teacher asked me about my dad"

"You don't hear that everyday."

"No you don't... But it was overall fine. How about you."  
>Ichigo asked.<p>

"Me!"  
>Rukia got happy and excited.<p>

"It was great! Awesome! Fabulous! Nothing like it."

"Rukia, you have never been in a theater class before no duh it's nothing like what you have experienced so far because you haven't experienced it until now."

"Stay quiet Ichigo!"

"Whatever. It says here"  
>Ichigo looked at his schedule.<br>"We have Physical Education next."

"And it's in the gym."  
>Rukia read her schedule.<p>

Just then they saw Alexa pass by. She stepped in front of them. Grabbed both their wrist and pulled them all the way to the gym.

"So, got the path memorized."  
>She told them as they entered the gym.<p>

"I am sorry you dragged us to fast to follow!"  
>Yelled Ichigo at her.<p>

"Just shut up you idiot!"

"Alexa!"  
>Someone had called her name. She tuned around and found the coach there.<p>

"Coach."  
>She responded to her name.<p>

"Get dressed Vega."  
>Said the Coach.<p>

"I hate it when they call me that."  
>Said Alexa in a whisper as she headed to the locker room. Just then the bell rang.<p>

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think! Again i didnt seperate them. I decided to keep them together to make it longer.<p> 


	19. Let's fill In those 17 months

I absolutley love this chapter! Read and find out why guys.. but i guess the tittle of the chapter says it all.

* * *

><p>~7th Period. P.E~<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Rukia were told to bring shorts, a T-Shirt and a lock for their locker tomorrow. For right now they were sitting on the inside bleachers. Then they heard a whistle blow. Out from the door Alexa had entered came out about six girls. From another door about ten feet apart from the girls door came out boys. Their were about eight of them.<p>

Then came out Alexa. She sat down with the rest of the class. And just like everybody else she was wearing shorts and a T-shirt.

"Listen up! Today you will run two laps around the track. Then we will do push ups and some curl ups."  
>Explained the coach to the students. Then she blew her whistle again. The students all got up and walked trough a door that directed them to the soccer and football field. The track was surrounding both fields.<p>

Ichigo and Rukia walked with the group. Just then the group of boys passed by and they started snickering amongst themselves. Whispering things while looking at Rukia.

Ichigo looked at them. Then at Rukia who was comely walking beside him. Not bothered by the huge group of boys following her. Ichigo didn't know what was happening but, he felt like punching the living hell out of all of them. He shook this feeling away and just told Rukia to catch up with Alexa. To Make sure Everything's fine. She did so.

Ichigo still had a good look on were those boys where. When they all finally got to the track they did some stretches then to running they all went. Ichigo and Rukia weren't doing anything since they didn't have their clothes. They just sat against the fence watching everyone run by. Until Alexa walked up to them.

"Hey Ichigo."  
>Alexa said.<p>

"Yeah."

"Can I borrow your jacket man. It's freezing cold out here."  
>Alexa shivered.<p>

Ichigo did understand after all they were in the ends of October. He looked at Rukia she shrugged and Ichigo took off his hoodie. He handed it over to Alexa.

"Now to run."  
>She said as she put it on. The hoodie didn't exactly fit her. It was to big for her. She then ran in place for a while. Then she put on the hood and ran with the others.<p>

Meanwhile Ichigo and Rukia talked.  
>"Ichigo, Do you still remember our mission here."<br>Said Rukia.

"Of course I do. To help her progress with her power. Tell her the meaning and duty if becoming a shinigami."  
>He said.<p>

"Yes but also to protect her. We must not forget that's our number one objective."

"Sure it is. You know this feels nice."

"What do you mean."

"I mean we can finally take a break Rukia. We ,for once, don't have to fight. She can do that. She can take care of this town. All we have to do is sit back relax and just do our part in this mission when necessary."

Rukia looked a little hurt.  
>"Didn't you have enough leisure time in those seventeen months when you didn't have your powers."<p>

Ichigo looked at her. He put on a small smile.  
>"That's not what I mean. I mean that for once we can relax not fight and not worry. We can finally spend some time having fun..."<p>

He stayed quiet for a minute.

"... Enough time to fill in those seventeen months."

Rukia laughed and so did he. Then they both just looked at each other in the eyes. They then heard the coach yell.

"Nice job vega! You did three minutes and thirteen seconds."

There Alexa bend over hyperventilating wanting air and not getting much in.

"Can. I. Have. Water. Now."  
>When she paused at every word she breathed deep for air.<p>

"Of course. Go wait with the new kids until the others finish."

Alexa nodded and walked to where Rukia and Ichigo where. She took off Ichigo's hoodie and handed it over to him.

"So you guys ready for tomorrow?"

"Well is this what you do each day. If so then we can take it."  
>Rukia said.<p>

"Tsk... Just you wait."  
>Alexa responded.<p>

Then the coach blew her whistle again. All the class had finally finished their two laps.

"Okay now. To the ground and give me ten push-ups!"  
>The coach said as she Blew her whistle again.<p>

The boys and girls lined up on the filed and did what she said. Next came the curl-ups.

Comments of the "Harsh" workout were heard everywhere as they walked back to the gym.

"Man that hurts."

"Shes so mean."

"I am getting out of this class."

Alexa just ignored these things and cached up with Ichigo and Rukia.

"Hey, so today I'll tell my mom to find some clothes for you two."

"No you don't have to do that... Rukia will just steal some from your sister."

Rukia punched Ichigo in the gut for that comment. Then she turned to Alexa.

"Thank you, Alexa... For giving me better treatment than what Ichigo gave me."

"Hey! I didn't know you were living in my closet! If I did know.."

"If you did?"  
>Rukia put in.<p>

"... then I would have told you to leave!"

"Yeah right! Don't lie! You would have beged me to stay."

Ichigo and Rukia didn't notice but, they were already inside the gym. Alexa was standing beside them fully dressed.

"When the hell did you dress?"  
>Asked Ichigo.<p>

"While you two were talking with eachother about someone living in a closet?"

"We were talking that long?"  
>Said Rukia.<p>

"Yes. It really amazes me you didn't even notice. It was as if you two were only concentrated with eachother."  
>Said Alexa as the bell rang.<p>

"Well whatever we have yearbook next."

* * *

><p>Awww so what did you guys think! Nice ,huh?<br>Pleae guys review. Thank you! Oh and trust me i will fill in the 17 months they werent together... i will.


	20. Yearbook! I recruit my players

Yeah so there is a swear word in here. Just a fair warning.

* * *

><p>~8th period. Yearbook~<p>

* * *

><p>The walk from the gym to the class was calm a peaceful. Nothing much happened.<p>

"Okay guys so... Just take a seat."  
>Said Alexa as she also took a seat. She had practically been explaining that they were the new exchange students in each period. She just didn't feel like doing that anymore. The bell rang. Time for class to start.<p>

"Good afternoon class! You guys know the deal... Go take some pictures of the classes, students or stay here and edit any picture or video we have."

The teacher then opened another door to reveal the computer lap. It was basically a room filled with computers and cameras all around it.

"Get to work!"  
>Said the teacher as he went go sit down at his desk.<p>

Since Alexa took this as a sign that the teacher didn't know about Ichigo and Rukia she decided to again introduce them.

"Um "  
>She got up from her desk.<p>

"Yes, Alexa? Oh that reminds me.."

"Please sir wait... They are the new exhage students. Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki."

Ichigo and Rukia walked to her side.

"Ah I see okay. Well I'll just let Alexa show you what to do... Maybe she can take you out."

"Out?"  
>Said Alexa.<p>

"Yes out. Since I decided to make you yearbook president."

"Oh. Thank you... I guess."  
>She accepted the position.<p>

"Yes, here's your yearbook pass and camera. You keep it with you. Also, you must go to every game the school has."  
>handed her the pass and camera.<p>

"Oh what a joy."  
>Said Alexa as she walked towards her desk.<p>

"Well guys... What do you want to do..."  
>Asked Alexa to them.<p>

"We CAN get out of here, Right?"  
>Asked Rukia. Alexa nodded as Response to her question.<p>

"Well then... Lets go out!"  
>Rukia picked up her backpack from the floor and put it on. She stood up and headed for the door. Ichigo did the same. Alexa quickly went to inform the teacher they were leaving. He gave them permission.<p>

They opened the door and started to wander the Halls of the huge school. Soon Alexa caught a couple of kids on the floor. They were against the lockers apparently reading or studying. She decided this would be a great picture for the yearbook.

"Can I take a picture of you guys?"  
>She asked politely.<p>

"Its for the yearbook."  
>The girls nodded their heads in approval.<p>

Alexa started taking diffrent shots. She told them to act normal like if she had caught them by surprise. Like If they didn't know she was taking a picture. They immediately returned to what they were doing.

Suddenly as they were walking back to the class they heard someone runing. The noise got closer and closer. Ichigo and Rukia turned to the left. It got closer and closer. Then Rukia opened her eyes in surprise. A boy ,Running, was headed their way. She got out of the way fairly quickly. Ichigo seemed not to care.

The boy by his part didn't notice any of them. He wasn't even looking forward.

"ICHIGO!"  
>Screamed Rukia to warn him of the boy coming his way.<p>

Too late.

Bam!

The boy collided with Ichigo. They both fell to the floor with a hard thud. Ichigo hit his head against the floor. Looked like it hurt. And because of Rukia's loud scream a teacher appeared. Nobody took notice of the teacher.

Ichigo picked his head up and saw the other guy laying next to him. He quickly got up.

"What the hell's your problem!"  
>He yelled at the kid as he was picking himself up.<p>

"Excuse me? Who's the idiot standing in the middle of the hall?"  
>The boy yelled back.<p>

Rukia opened her eyes in shock. Alexa couldn't care less but, she then spotted the teacher.

"Ichigo I think you shoul-"  
>Alexa's words got caught short by Ichigo.<p>

"Well who's the idiot person running DOWN the hall! Are you a moron or something."  
>Ichigo didn't hear Alexa's words.<p>

"You know what fuck you! You fucking idiot!"  
>He then Pushed Ichigo.<p>

"Fuck you and your orange hair!"

Oh this was the last straw.

Ichigo then practically ran the boy into the wall. The echoing noise of the boys body colliding with the lockers was heard around the empty hallway.

"Look I really don't care. But your type of people who pick a fight for shitty reasons just plain out annoy me."

Ichigo had his hand tight around the boys collar. The kids feet were at least a few feet up from the floor.

Ichigo stared into the boys eyes. They showed fear. He now felt bad for the kid.

"Argh! Next time don't run In the hallways!"

He let the boy go. His body fell with a flop to the floor. He then with a hurry picked himself up and left.

"You okay Ichigo?"  
>Asked Rukia to him.<p>

"Yeah I'am fine. Can we go now?"  
>He asked as he started walking back to class. Rukia then followed behind him. Leaving Alexa alone. Soon the teacher stepped next to her.<p>

"You have a nice friend there."  
>He said.<p>

"He's not up for offer... Coach."  
>She said as she faced him now.<p>

"That's his decision. Not yours."

"If I find a valuable player I will do anything to get him on my team."

The coach then walked away. Alexa didn't leave that spot until his footsteps faded away with the quietness of the hall.

When she returned back to class everything was normal. The three waiting quietly for the bell to ring.

"Okay! See you guys tomorrow."  
>Said the teacher out the door as he bid a goodbye to his students.<p>

* * *

><p>So yeah! Ichigo is going to be on Mason High's football team! Go stallions! Wooot and well guess what Rukia is going to join.. nobody is going to expect that!<br>Hope you guys enjoyed it. Merry Christmas! I wont be updating from here on out probably until later december or early January. So just in case.. Happy new years! Hope you guys have a wonderful time with your family and friends.  
>Merry chirstmas &amp; Happy New Years!<br>Best wishes to all!


	21. The bond

I know i took a long time in uploading. Yeah, Sorry about that. but i think.. you guys are going to like this one.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Rukia followed Alexa close behind. They were now in the courtyard and could see the line of busses awaiting them. Then all of a sudden they heard someone one scream.<p>

"CATCH!"  
>Yelled the person.<p>

Ichigo turned around to find a football being thrown his way. He reacted to his instincts of not being hit on the face by it. He jumped up and caught it.

"Now throw it back, son!"  
>It was coach.<p>

Ichigo grabbed the ball with his right hand. He curled his fingers around it. Then he brought his arm back. He had his eyes fixated on the coach. His foot firmly planted to the ground. He brought his arm a little bit more back then came the release. He threw the ball back to the coach. It was a perfect throw.

Ichigo then saw the coach catch it. He Turned around and started to walk again towards the busses. He eventually along with Rukia caught up with Alexa. She was getting on the bus. Rukia walked a little faster and already had a foot inside the bus but, somebody panting behind them stopped them from entering. They both turned around.

"Hey. Boy."  
>The coach was catching his breath.<p>

"I am coach Johnson. I... I would like to know if... If you wanted to be a part of my team."

"Team?"  
>Asked Ichigo confused.<p>

"Football team."

"Oh. Um How long do you need me for."  
>Ichigo really didn't care. Back home he was constantly asked to be a part of a team. Let it be basketball, soccer or anything else. The representatives or coaches will fight just to have him on their team. He assumed this wasn't any diffrent.<p>

"Huh?"  
>Said the coach.<p>

"How long will I be playing."  
>Said Ichigo plainly.<p>

"Hold up son. First we have to see your skills. Find you a position. What's your name anywyas?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."  
>He said bored.<p>

"Well then report tomorrow after school for practice if you want to join."  
>Said the coach.<p>

"Fine."  
>Ichigo then Turned around back to the bus and along with Rukia got on.<p>

Rukia found Alexa and sat next to her. Ichigo sat next to Rukia. Once again they were squished.

"I saw you talking with coach, Ichigo."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

"Yeah. What about it... He asked me to be on the football team. I said for how long. He said to stay after school tomorrow because he wants to see my skills and find me a position first."  
>He finished and faced forward. The bus started to move.<p>

"Ah! You moron!"  
>Alexa eventually got her hand behind Ichigo's head and hit him.<p>

"What the hell!"  
>He yelled as they caught him by surprise.<p>

"Now that means WERE going to have to stay after school also!"

"Why you? I am the one who's playing or you know being evatualted to what exactly play."  
>Ichigo said as he saw the bus make it's first stop.<p>

"Yeah. But... Okay how did you think your gonna get home? That's right. Their not gonna have a bus for practice. Me and Rukia are going to have to stay and then... Walk home."  
>Alexa said as she got off the bus and started walking.<p>

"Oh. Well... As long as you guys are okay with it."

"Well... Some girls also asked me to join a group but, I don't recall what it was."  
>Rukia said.<p>

"I guess I can stay for something."  
>Said Alexa as she opened the door to her home.<p>

* * *

><p>They all spend a quiet evening. Dinner wasn't anything to talk about. Pizza with a coke Was what they ate. Now they were all in Alexas room doing homework. Getting everything ready for another day of school. That is until Rukia got up and changed into Shinigami form.<p>

"Rukia?"  
>Asked Ichigo confused as he saw Chappy take over her body.<p>

"I got an order. I must return to soul society to retrieve Alexa's badge."  
>She said as she got out her sword and opened a senkaimon.<p>

"What? Wait, can't somebody deliver it?"  
>Ichigo tried to stop her.<br>Alexa just watched the scene unfold before her eyes.

"I have to file in the report. And I do believe I had told you I was leaving."  
>Rukia put away her sword.<p>

"Yeah but-"

"Don't worry about school work... That's why chappy is staying."  
>Rukia turned around to face Ichigo.<p>

"Ichigo, I will return."  
>She then gave him a small smile. He did the same.<p>

"Alexa, take care of him for me will you."

Alexa was startled they had brought her into the conversation. She let drop the popcorn that was in her mouth.

"Sure thing boss-Ma'am"

Rukia took one last look at Ichigo and crossed the gate. The doors closed behind her. The gate then vanished.

"Goodbye, Rukia."  
>Said Ichigo almost in a whisper. Alexa still heard. She couldn't help but smile. She also couldn't help but acknowledge the type of friendship ,the type of bond these two share. The bond that nothing can break. The bond that no matter what time, age and dimension cannot destroy.<p>

Alexa felt her bed vibrate. It was her phone. She looked at the screen. It was Archer. She flipped her phone open.

"What's the matter."

She could hear screams but, not Archers voice.

"Hello!"

"Archer!"

"Archer!"

Only one word got trough.

"... Hollow ..."

And the line was cut.

Alexa retreated the phone from her ear and looked at it for an instant. The icon meaning the call had ended was on the screen. She looked at her drawer on top was the substitute badge. But before she could grab it she felt a strong spiritual pressure. It made her immobile. She overcame it quickly and garbbed the badge.

Ichigo also took out the soul pill from his pocket and swallowed it. By the time Kon was in his body and him in shinigami form Alexa had transformed.

They both momentarily looked at eachother but, a strong spiritual wave came. They then nodded their heads and headed out through the window.

_"Iam coming, Archer. Just hold on"_

* * *

><p>And yes i know its short but hey... i think i was pretty neat. Pleas, review. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	22. The wolf pack

Okay guys! Here we goooo! I loved making this chapter! Please, Review. I would really like to know what you guys think about my story.

* * *

><p>They were almost there. A few more steps and she could save her friend. Why had it come to this. Why couldn't she or Ichigo feel that hollow. Why? Why? Why? Why? Only one answer.<p>

"Arrancar."  
>Said Ichigo as they arrived at the park.<p>

"Wha- What.. Or who are they?"  
>Said Alexa as she saw the girl.<p>

"Their hollows that have taken on shinigami powers. They get a Zanpaktou like us. They can flash step. Only they call it sonido and-"

Ichigo was cut short by a bala being thrown their way.

"What the hell was that!"  
>Yelled Alexa.<p>

"And they can generate cero's or balas."  
>Finished Ichigo.<p>

"And who is she? Do you know her?"

Ichigo looked at the arrancar girl intently. Until a light turned on in his head.

"Yeah, I saw her when I was fighting Ulqiorra and was rescueing Inoue. She was one of the girls that was torturing Inoue."  
>Ichigo finally remembered and out of the flames and smoke came out Loly.<p>

She fired a bala at them. For right now the only thing Alexa had in mind was getting Archer out if there. But where was he? Where could he be? Alexa searched for any ounce any speck of his spiritual pressure. None. Nothing.

"What did you do to him!"  
>She yelled at Loly.<p>

"Who are you talking about?"  
>She then moved her eyes to Ichigo.<br>"So we meet again."

"Hey! Look at me! I am talking about the boy. Probably the only boy who could see you!"

"Oh you mean him... He gave quite a show."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me guess. Your the girl that took this guy's powers, right?"

"What does it matter to you!"

"I was sent here for you exactly."

Alexa took out Zangetsu. Ichigo did the same. At that moment he remembered Rukia's words. One of his mission's here was to protect Alexa. That is only if she is injured or is loosing. So he will not interfere not until then. For now it's her fight to win. Her friend to protect and defend.

Loly charged up at her. Alexa put her sword up in defense.

"What a small... Dagger? You have there."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

"Dont underestimate it."

"Alexa!"  
>Yelled Archer up at her. Ichigo came to him.<p>

"Archer, you should probably go home."  
>Ichigo said.<p>

"Are you crazy! That... Girl came here for me! She tried to kidnap me!"

"How did you get away from her?"  
>Archer has no spiritual power. None that Ichigo knows of that is.<p>

"I don't know. I just remember everything going white and then I was here."  
>Archer kept looking up at the two girls.<p>

"Poison."  
>Said Loly. Her mask then grew and covered her cheeks. Next armor appeared covering her arms, legs and neck. Her arms then took shape of a centipede's body without the head.<br>"Like my ressurucion."

"No, apart from that I don't know what that is!"  
>Alexa launched a Getsuga Tenshou at Loly. She moved her centipede arms and slashed it away.<p>

"I would think you would be stronger... And smarter."  
>She whipped at the places around Alexa. Alexa looked as if she were to be dancing.<p>

"Hey, Alexa! Don't let one of her tentacles hit you! They have a poison. It erodes away anything it-"  
>Ichigo was cut short as Loly had lashed one of her arms at Alexa. Alexa was too concentrated on Ichigo's words and didn't notice it. Her tentacle arm hit Alexa on the back. Loly's poison had gone trough her shinigami robes and was now burning her skin.<p>

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
>She screamed in agony and pain as she fell down to the ground below.<p>

"Touches."  
>Finished Loly as she walked up to Alexa's unmoving body.<br>"Too weak. I don't even know why he made me come. This was easy. I don't know what he was complaining about."

Ichigo came behind her.  
>"Who are you talking about."<p>

Loly turned around to face Ichigo.  
>"The king, the master, ruler of Hueco Mundo of course! Who'd you expect. Aizen-Sama is trapped in one of your prisons."<p>

After so many years and she still refers to him as -Sama.

"He wants the girl. That's what I am here for. Dead or alive."

"And what makes you think I'll let you leave with her."  
>Said Ichigo as he brought up Zangetsu.<p>

"Look, what is it if theirs one less of you in the world. You know it, she knows it maybe her friend knows as well. She's only a back up! A spare! If you die they have a replacement super weapon right here."  
>She pointed at Alexa's body on the ground.<p>

"That's not true!"  
>Yelled Ichigo to her.<p>

"Please, from what Aizen-Sama told us about the soul society you might think it's not true but, they beg to differ."

"She is just another tool!"

"She's just another weapon!"

"She's just another pawn on their chess board!"

"She's jus-"  
>Loly's rant was interrupted by Alexa.<p>

"Shup up!"

"I decided if I am weapon!"

"I decided if I am a tool!"

"I decided if I am a pawn on their chess board!"

"And I am none of those!"

"I am Alexa Vega!"

Alexa got up from the ground and put Zangetsu over her shoulder.

"The Substitute Shinigami! I am here to stay! Deal with it!"

Loly lashed at her. Alexa at that point didn't care. She garbbed Loly's tentacle arm and didn't care that her hand was burning. Her skin eroding away to reveal bone. Blood running down her arm.

"What type of monster are you?"  
>Screamed Loly as she couldn't get out of Alexa's grasp.<p>

"I am not the girl with the hole trough her."

"ALEXA!"  
>Yelled Ichigo. He ran to them lifting Zangetsu in the air and preparing to cut Loly's tentacle.<br>But before he could do that Kai came and stood behind Alexa. Ichigo then let Zangetsu slash down on Loly's tentacle. Alexa couldn't bare the pain anymore and before Loly could fall to the ground she brought her other tentacle up and pierced Alexa's stomach.

Alexa then fell backwards and got hit on the head by Kai who tried to catch her from behind.

"Ah! Sorry Alexa... I have a hard head."

Alexa couldn't keep her eyes open anymore only slightly. She could see only blurs and everything moved slowly. Loly with her other tentacle grabbed Archer. He screamed. Alexa couldn't take it anymore. The pain. The weakness. The only escape she could find was becoming unconscious. But she wouldn not flee. She will not leave her friends alone. She will not leave them unprotected. Then she saw Ichigo running to Loly. She got one of her other tentacles to play defense with him. Can Ichigo do it? Can Ichigo protect her friends from danger? Why was she even questioning this thought? Of course he can!

Sadly the last scenes she saw was Loly's tentacle surrounding Ichigo and squeezing him. But with her doing that she released Archer. Archer was on the groud panting and holding his torso while it burned and eroded a little. His eyes then slowly moved to her.

"ALEXA!"  
>He screamed for her.<p>

Then a bright light. Things became chilly and then darkness. Alexa grew unconscious. While outside things took a turn for the better.

The fog cleared away. Kai had Alexa in his arms. Archer stood In front of Alexa. At his side wolves. A pack of wolves. Four to his left and four to his right. What was more odd was that each wolf was a diffrent color. Black, white, red, blue, green, yellow, purple and brown. The blue wolf ,Which transcended between dark blue then changed to light-Sky blue, stepped forward and spoke in a deep voice.

"Archer."  
>He said simply.<p>

"Ah What the hell are you guys!"  
>On the other hand Archer was freaking out.<p>

"We are your soul."  
>Said the wolf.<br>"Please, Use us wisely."

Archer stammered with his words.

"Just follow everything I say."

"Right."  
>Archer finally composed himself enough to say.<p>

Ichigo, still in Loly's grasp, couldn't believe the scene that was infront of him. It must be his mind playing tricks. He's Probaly had enough blood lose and he's imagining this. But he was wrong.

He knew exactly what was going on. Just like his friends once did her friends are starting to develp their own powers. Their own spiritual powers. The wolves must be Archer's.

_"Sort of like Inoue's flowers_"  
>He though.<p>

"Please, When Alexa wakes up Thank her on behave of all of us."  
>Said the wolf as he turned back<p>

"But... Why would I thank Alexa?"  
>Said Archer.<p>

"Because it was by her power that we were born. Like said we are your soul. I am Ace, The blue wolf. He is Aim, The black wolf. She is Pearl, The white wolf. He is Strain, The red wolf. She is Cure, The green wolf. She is Hap, the yellow wolf. She is Rein, The purple wolf. Last but not least he is Lain, The brown wolf."

As Ace said their names each wolf would step forward.

"We represent how you feel."

"Like my moods?"  
>Said Archer.<p>

"You can take it as you want. Cure, Go do what you can with Alexa."

Cure the green wolf started to walk towards Alexa. She gently pushed her nose against Alexa's forhead and immediately Alexa's body turned green.

"What is she doing?"  
>Asked Archer.<p>

"As her name states she can cure things. Any burn, scratch, hit, illness."

Ace stepped in front of Archer.

"Listen carefully we will state what we represent. I Ace are the representation of your loneliness, the coldness of your heart. I am the peaceful and tranquil leader to my pack. I am also loyal to my king."  
>Ace looked up at Archer.<p>

Next came Aim the black wolf. Like Ace he also talked in a deep voice.  
>"I Ace hold second in authority in the pack. I represent the authority, power and evil you harness in your heart but, never reveal."<br>Ace stepped back in line. Then came Pearl the white wolf.

"I Pearl represent the purity, safety and innocence you are, Archer."

She stepped back in line. Next came Strain the red wolf.

"I Strain represent the exteme, the anger and sadly the love you have."  
>He stepped back in line. Next came Hap the yellow wolf.<p>

"I Hap represent the cheerfulness, the happiness you have inside. Also the smarts you hone."  
>Hap stepped back in line. Next came Rein the purple wolf.<p>

"I Rein represent the sophisticated, royal part of you. The rare part you let no other see. I am rare so treat me well, I beg."  
>Rein stepped back in line. Next came Lain the brown wolf.<p>

"I Lain represent how reliable you are. If one of them ever goes down... I'm their replacement."  
>He stepped back in line with the others.<p>

"Our powers are also unique. You can guess what are our powers are by our colors. Now again Archer... Treat us well and wisely."  
>Ace ran to Loly and bit her arm. At first nothing happened but then her arm started to get covered with ice. It was already up to her shoulder. She broke it by hitting her arm with another tentacle. What a mistake! She broke the ice and with it her arm.<p>

"You idiot, Wolf! You kid, do you really think you can defeat me with such weaklings as those!"  
>Loly yelled while Ichigo screamed. Zangetsu wasn't at arms length.<p>

"Look here! You thing! I will kill you!"  
>Archer screamed back to Loly. He then looked at his pack of wolves. He took a deep breath.<p>

"Preal according to what you said you represent safety! Go put a shield around Alexa! Cure, Keep doing what your doing! Everyone else embrace for battle!"  
>Said Archer.<p>

Pearl went to where Alexa and Cure where. Kai stepped back and let the wolves do their jobs. Pearl walked around Alexa's body. When she did a full circle a white shield appeared.

"Kid, I am impressed."  
>Said Ace as he revealed his K-9 teeth to Loly. The others did the same.<p>

"Rein ,Your the color purle. Okay! You along with Aim go encircle that girl with darkness. Dont let her out of her soon to be nightmare! But before you go Strain go get Ichigo out of there. Your red so... I assume your power has something to do with fire."  
>Archer commanded his pack.<p>

"Your right kid."  
>Said Strain as he ran to Loly. He bit down on the tentacle that was holding Ichigo. Her tentacle was cut off and with it Ichigo fell to the ground. Immediately after that her tentacle was turned to fire and then ash. Releasing Ichigo from it's hold.<p>

"You bastard!"  
>Screamed Loly.<p>

Ichigo along with Strain ran back to Archer. Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu on his way there.

"BANKAI!"  
>Ichigo said.<br>Ichigo stood next to the pack but, not before being nudged by Cure.

"Please, Sir come with me. Right now you are not fit for battle."  
>Said Cure.<p>

"But-"  
>Ichigo started then saw the look in Archers eyes. The look of determination. He will not lose this battle. No matter what. Ichigo went with cure.<p>

"Okay! Rein! Aim! Go do your job!"  
>Said Archer.<p>

"Right!"  
>The two wolves said as they ran to the girl. Then they started doing circles around Loly at a very high speed. Next thing Loly knew she couldnt see anything. It was pitch black in that dome they had put her in.<p>

She started whipping her tentacles around. Trying to find the two doing this.

"This is a cowards way to fight!"  
>She screamed from inside the dark dome.<p>

Mean while outside Archer was having a pep talk with his pack.

"Guys, So far so good! What now?"  
>He looked around.<p>

"Hap! Your yellow... Does your power deal with lightning.. With light."

"Right you are king!"  
>Said Hap happily.<p>

"Okay good. Now what your going to do is.."  
>He whispered in her ear.<p>

"Understood chief!"  
>Hap embraced herself.<p>

"Starin! I am sorry buddy but, I need you again."  
>Archer said.<p>

"Kid, That's what were here for."  
>Strain stepped on one side of Hap.<p>

Archer bent down to talk in his ear.  
>"Do you have that."<br>Said Archer. Strain just nodded his head.

"Okay! Ace i need you."

The wolf, the leader of the pack walked to his leaders side. With every step he gave the ground he would step on would freeze under him.

"Yes, Archer."  
>His breath was visible.<p>

"Wow."  
>Said Archer.<br>"I need you to.."  
>The rest was said into Ace's ear.<p>

"Right. I got it."  
>Ace then walked on the other side of Hap and like her embraced himself. All three wolves ,Strain, Hap, Ace, had their paws firmly planted on the ground. Their eyes closed.<p>

"Aim! Rein! At the count of three open up a entrace!"  
>Yelled Archer to them.<p>

Strain, Hap and Ace breathed smoothly. Sparks started to come from Hap. From Strains snout came small fire. Ace was freezing the ground under all three of them.

"Ready guys!"  
>Archer yelled. He didn't need a response.<p>

"One!"  
>He counted.<br>"Two!"  
>He yelled.<p>

All three wolves opened their eyes. Strains had smal fires in both of them and he glowed red. Hap had lightnings inside of her's and she glowed yellow. Ace's eyes turned into a light blue. His body glowed light-blue as well.

"Three!"  
>Archer yelled.<p>

Aim and Rein stopped running around Loly and a small gap was made in the dome. Then at the same time Strain, Hap and Ace barked. When they opened their mouths out of Hap's lighting was shot out. Then Fire merged itself with the lightning. Obviously Strain's. Then ice enveloped itself with lightning and fire. Obviously Ace's.

The three element combined attack went trough the gap Aim and Rein had made. Immediately after it entered Aim and Rein started to run in circles again.

Meanwhile inside Loly was in a whirlpool of trouble.  
>"What is th-"<br>Before she could finish her own question on what was approaching her skin turned to fire. Burning her. Lightning touched her body burning her even more. Sending her body shocks they didn't deserve.

When her body was almost to the point of disintegrating itself there came the reliever. The lighting and fire evaporated into the dark atmosphere. Loly's body then dropped to the ground. Ice- cool wind then encircled her. Making her immobile but relieving her of her burns. She slithly twitched at the sensation.

The dome that was around her came down. She slowly looked up. Their was Archer.

"Why.."  
>She questioned slowly.<br>"Didn't you kill me?"

"You don't deserve to die."  
>He said simply.<p>

"But.. Why?"  
>She questioned again.<p>

Ichigo listened and watched what had happened. He was impressed for the events that had occurred.

"Because... I wouldn't consider myself a person to take someone elses life."

"But-"  
>Loly said.<p>

"Not unless they hurt my friends in some way. And as you can see... You are hurt bad enough."

"But.. It's not... Like your... Taking a.. Humans life."  
>Loly closed her eyes.<p>

"To me... Your not a monster. Not yet. In my eyes... Your still human."

Loly opened her eyes in shock. Then she showed softness in them. Water started to appear on the corner of her eyes.

"Get away."  
>She said simply.<p>

"Wh-"  
>But before Archer could say anything Ace pushed him out of the way. Since Loly couldn't move. From the sky came falling down a black cloaked figure. Right on the spot where Archer was. The cloaked figure picked up Loly from the ground. Making her scream in pain.<p>

"Let her g-!"  
>Started Archer but was cut off by Loly.<p>

"Shut up!"  
>She winced at the pain. The thing had her by the stomach. It picked her up to meet it's eyes. It slapped her. Again. Again. Again and again.<p>

"Shut up."  
>Said Loly weakly.<br>She turned to Archer's way and smiled a little. Archer's eyes opened in shock.  
>"Don't you dare defend me."<p>

The thing then picked it's other arm up and opened a void. The void to Hueco Mundo.

The last thing Archer saw of Loly was her closing her eyes. And a tear rolling down her cheek. He turned around and saw everything blurry. Then he fell to the ground. Unconscious.

The wolves dissapeared. Turning into wind with the breeze.

"I must go now. You should be fine from now on."  
>Cure said to Ichigo as she stopped healing him.<br>"But please.. I tried everything I could for Alexa."  
>She dissapeared with the wind.<p>

"Pearl, we must go."  
>Said Ace as the rest of the pack was disappearing.<p>

"But-"  
>She looked at Archer.<p>

"He needs us."  
>Said Ace.<p>

Pearl put her shield down and dissapeared into the wind. Followed by her was Ace.

"See you later, Archer."  
>Said Ace as his whole body disintrigated into the wind. Turning into ash.<p>

* * *

><p>I hope i captured Loly like her real character was in the manga and anime. Anyways, She will be reapearing and... so will others. Please, Review! Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked Archer's power. Keep a look out for more of Alexa's friends gaining their powers.<p> 


	23. Rosa Blanca

Thanks for the comment! I really appreciate it. It makes me feel that people are actually reading this story not just looming their eyes over seemingless words. Please keep reading. This is gonna be intresting... *Hides face over ipod to coutine writing rest of story*

* * *

><p>Ichigo was at Alexa's bed side. Since that night's fight with Loly she hasn't woken up. Archer ,After a few hours of sleep, was able to get himself up and walk home.<p>

_"Take care of her. I have some business to do."_

Was what Archer said to Ichigo as he looked at Alexa's unconscious body and walked away.

Now here he was not knowing what to do. Orihime isn't here to heal her. And Rukia isn't here to do kido.

"Damn."  
>Ichigo though.<p>

He had safely brought her in trough the window without her mom noticing. But what will he tell her in the morning? When she sees her daughter not waking up. Thinking she's probably dead.

_"Where the hell are you Rukia?"_  
>Ichigo thought again as Alexa wouldn't wake up.<p>

At that point he expected her to show up trough the window. Or for a senkaimon to open up behind him but, nothing. Nothing happened. She didn't appear. For the first time in his life she wasn't there. She wasn't there to safe his sorry little ass. Maybe that's a life as a leautainant... Busy as hell. She'll be back. He was sure of that. The question is when.

Alexa was shaking under the covers of her bed. Cold sweat running down her forehead. Her breathing uneven. Ichigo had gotten a wet towel out of the bathroom safely without waking up anybody. He placed it on her forehead. Her wounds were starting to open up again. Her stomach and arm wound's are the worst.

Her shirt started to get tainted crimson. Ichigo decided it would be better to bandage her up. So he did. He wrapped a bandage around her stomach without taking of her shirt. Next he did her arm. It had been eroded away by Loly's poison when she had grabbed her tentacle. He could see muscle and a hint of bone. Let Rukia fix that. For now he'll do what he can. He wrapped her arm carefully in the white bandage. Placed it gently against her side.

Alexa tossed and turned more. He put another wet towel on her forehead. Now to think up an excuse for her mother in the morning. He could say that she left in the middle of the night and he had no idea of what happened to her. Or get up really early and take her to Orihime. The best option is option number two; Take her to Orihime.

He looked at the clock. 11:37, It read. He'll have to wait a few more hours and let her rest. Her friends told him and Rukia once if something ever happend to call them. So he did. He grabbed her phone from the drawer and flipped it open. He scrolled down her contact list. He picked Halo to be the news spreader. He pressed the green button and placed the phone to his ear.

"Alexa?"  
>Said Halo.<p>

"Uh No. Ichigo."

"But-"

"Listen, Halo something happened to Alexa."

Next thing that happened was nothing. He hears nothing. Only the phone beeping. Halo had hanged up on him. Next the phone vibrated. It was a text message. He read it.

"Open the window."  
>Then He heard Silent knocking. He went towards the window and opened it. In came Halo.<p>

"What happened."  
>She quietly asked.<p>

"She fought an arrancar."  
>He said.<p>

"... don't explain what those are. I don't care."

Halo went to Alexa at her bed side.

"Where's Archer."  
>She asked.<p>

Ichigo then remembered Archer walking away. The heat of the flames making his image blurry. Then smoke. Nothing.

"I don't know."  
>He gave a simple response.<p>

"What about Kai, Mae, Hazel, Aurora."

"I don't know that's why I called you. Aren't you like her best friend or something."

Halo looked down. Then picked up her head in a smile.

"No, not really. I am her best friend. But not the special best friend."  
>She said.<p>

"What do yo-"

Ichigo was cut short by Halo taking out her phone and dialing some numbers.

"Kai? Yeah it's me. Call up the rest and tell them to come to Alexa's house. ASAP."

She hung the phone and put it in her pocket. Some thirty minutes passed and Ichigo heard knocking on the window. He opened it and in came Kai, Hazel, Aurora and Mae.

"Guys?"  
>Said Hazel.<p>

"This is how her wounds end up? After I left and let those wol-"  
>Kai had started but, Ichigo put his hand round Kai's mouth.<p>

"Yes, Kai. This is how she ended up after I started healing her."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"Bu-"

"Shut it."  
>Ichigo stated.<p>

Kai along with the rest sat on Ruki's bed. Staring at Alexa. From what Ichigo could tell none of them still yet develop powers. So far it's only been Archer but, it's only a matter of time.

"Listen... Guys... Have any of you..."  
>Ichigo looked at all their worried faces. It they had powers that could help they wouldn't hesitate on using them right now. He preferred not to say anything.<p>

Soon time moved on to 1a.m. Little by little her friends started to leave. Now it was only Kai and Aurora.

"You guys should go."  
>Said Ichigo to them.<p>

Aurora could hardly leave her eyes open. So she complied and left. Kai was the only one left. Ichigo then left the room to get another towel.

Kai saw Alexa's face under the moonlight. Beautiful, peaceful, tranquil, smooth their were no words to him that could describe her beauty right now. He stood next to her bed. He then gently placed his hand in her's.

"Alexa."  
>He said quietly. She moved a little.<p>

He let go of her hand and stepped back. He then again looked at her face. Her lips partially open.

"If I could live for all eternity; I would live only for you. If heart was a tangible thing; I would give it only to you. If love could materialize; I would give for you to keep. Wrap my life, Heart and love and I am all yours in one."

His eyes started to get watery. He clung to her bed sheets.

"I hope You get better, Alexa. I feel so... So... Useless."

He sobbed.

"I couldn't do anything to help you. And now I can't do anything either. I am powerless. I am useless to be by your side."

He sobbed again.

"If I can't protect you, Alexa. Then what good am I to you."  
>His voice trembled.<p>

"If I am not powerful or strong enough to stand By your side in the battlefield.. Then I want power and strength to protect you while your not on the field."

He let go of her bed sheets and again put his hand In her's. He grabbed it tighter. Then he lowered his face to hers. He could feel her steady breathing. Peaceful. He lowered his face even more. His grasp on her hand tighter and tighter. Their lips only inches apart.

A drop of tear rolled down his chin to her face.

"I..."

"I.. Love you, Alexa."

He sobbed more. And more tears rolled down his chin to her face. His grasp on her hand tighter. He got closer and closer to her lips. Then he stopped.

"What.. What am I doing?"  
>He sobbed and retreated his hand from her's. When he retreated his face from Hers one last tear fell to her hand.<p>

"Goodbye, Alexa."

He went to the window.  
>"I'll get stronger."<br>He looked at her wounds. It was partially his fault.  
>"I am sorry."<p>

He went trough the window without looking back. Ichigo then opened the door to show the window opened and wind coming in. He closed and locked the window shut. Then he looked at Alexa.

"Damn, Rukia where are you?"

It was 2a.m. Time to get her to Orihime. Alexa slowly opened her hand. The hand Kai was holding. To only reveal a mark. Something shapped like a rose. A black rose that glowed white.

Ichigo caught this mark. The rose slowly started to sprout roots. Ichigo watched this strange action. The roots sprouted and the rose started to blossom. Now the roots went around her wounded arm. It then grew more. The rose started to change colors from black to white but, only slowly. Next her stomach was covered with the roots. And the rose a beautiful white rose grew in her Hand. The black was no more.

Alexa's arm and stomach covered with the roots. In her palm a beautiful white rose. Slowly white particles arose from the roots and then vanished into thin air. The rose did the same.

As Ichigo watched the amazing and beautiful scene Alexa's wounds where no more. As he realized this he directed his view towards the window and the last person to leave.

"Kai."  
>He said slowly.<p>

Since Alexa was healed he had nothing more to worry about. He was thinking on sleeping on Rukia's bed but, only went to it to reveal Chappy sleeping. The floor was his only option now. He grabbed the blankets a pillow and the floor was his bed. A good nights rest that's all Ichigo needed. He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep to the quietness of the room.

Meanwhile a few miles away Archer was panting. His unsteady breathing turned into visible clouds of breath as the cold surrounded him.

"You brought us here to train."

Archer nodded his head.

"Let's begin."

* * *

><p>Oh yeah! Kai got some powers too! In any case guys thanks for reading and for those who arnt.. Your gonna be seeing this story for a long time... Iam already in chapter 35 and its only still the begining. This chapter is 23rd.. so theris more to come. And since 'batosaix' made my day today because i read hisher comment i will upload another chapter! Yeah! *Gasp* I forgot to mention Archers training... whats going on their? What do you guys think? Please review! Thank you for the comment by the way!


	24. What happens under the rain, A mystery

And we're here! I really really really liked making this chapter. It shows how Ichigo would be like if Rukia isnt there with him. Dont worry, Oh hell yeah she coming back. Just not quiet yet. It also shows two of Alexa's friends. Go ahead! Find out who! yay! Read! OH and their are a few bad words in here. Just a fair warning.

* * *

><p>Ichigo felt lucky that morning. Alexa's mom didn't ask any questions on her daughters appearance. Alexa didn't ask anything either. She had a fever of 102. She stayed home that day but to Ichigo's luck he had to go to school. Yeah, Ride the cramped bus and walk the halls alone. Chappy was there but, she didn't really do anything. Rukia had commanded her to not speak only pay attention. Ichigo Went to all his classes. It was impossible to skip. Hall monitors everywhere.<p>

Now here he was in Lunch. Sitting alone. Chappy in front of him. Just staring at him intently. Ichigo really hoped that Alexa's friends didn't ask what was wrong with her. There came Kai, Mae, Hazel, Halo and Aurora. They sat next to him.

"Hi Ichigo."  
>Said Aurora to him.<p>

Ichigo nodded his head. Then he noticed something. Someone is missing in the table and it wasn't only real Rukia or Alexa. Where's Archer?

"Um Hey Kai."

He nudged Kai on his side. Kai nodded his head.

"Where's Archer."

Kai stopped eating and put his fork down revealing his palm. Ichigo noticed something. There was a black rose inside his palm.

"I don't know where he is. He didn't come to school today. I've tried texting him and calling him but, he wont answear."

"I see."  
>Ichigo stared at Kai's palm. The rose was real. It was there. It wont go away. And Ichigo was sure that he wasn't seeing things.<p>

Aurora saw Ichigo's eyes stare at Kai's palm. She did the same. Halo caught on to this and also stared. They both saw it; the rose.

"Hey Kai what's that thing there?"  
>Asked Aurora.<p>

"Yeah, Is it a tattoo?"  
>Asked Halo.<p>

Kai looked at his hand and was surprised.

"I... I thought nobody could see it."  
>He said.<p>

Then Mae and Hazel came around Kai and stared hard at his palm. They on the other hand saw nothing.

"I don't see nothing."  
>Said Mae.<p>

"You guys must be crazy. Theirs nothing there."  
>Said Hazel.<p>

Ichigo opened his eyes in shock and Saw the two girls retreat. He looked at Kai's palm and there it was the rose.

"So Kai you're saying that so far nobody has been able to see it."

Kai nodded.

"And you two Aurora and Halo... You guys can see it."

They both nodded their heads.

"And they can't."  
>Ichigo looked at Hazel and Mae eating.<p>

"I see."

_"Kai, Halo and Aurora are developing spiritual energy. Those other two girls Mae and Hazel aren't. I better watch these three closely. By the looks of it Kai already developed his power. It heals? What are their powers."_

Ichigo looked at Halo and Aurora while he thought about the situation. The bell rang. Time to continue this boring day.

* * *

><p>"I can't anymore."<br>Archer spat blood.

"You have to continue! Do you really give up this easily! You coward! I know you to be strong! Prideful! Ambitious!"

"Where is that boy!"

"Where is my king."

The sky turned chilly. Darkness engulfed Archer as he got up from the ground. A circle of fire grew around him. When he was good and steady he snapped his fingers and they sparked yellow. Lightning.

"He isn't going anywhere!"  
>Archer started to run.<p>

"That's what I like to hear!"  
>Ace also ran towards him. Then a flash of light.<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo still didn't feel comfortable enough to open a strangers door but, after all it was his home. Sort of. He opened the door to Alexa's house and found Alexa in the living room watching t.v.<p>

"Took you long enough."  
>She said.<p>

"Shut up."  
>He replied back.<p>

Alexa got up from the couch and directed towards her room. Ichigo followed her. Chappy right behind him. Alexa opened the door. Ichigo was expecting to see Rukia inside but, only to be disappointed. Alexa sat on her bed and looked at his face.

"No, She still hasn't come back."  
>She simply said.<br>"But she will return."

Momentary silence as Ichigo put Down His backpack and took off his shoes.

"So how was school."  
>She asked.<p>

"It was okay. What happened to your fever."  
>He asked.<p>

"It went away. So I guess today you didn't..."

Alexa grabbed the remote to the t.v.

"Stay for football practice."  
>She finished her question as she surfed through the channels.<p>

"Nah, I told coach that I couldn't today because you were sick and such. He bought it."

Alexa stopped on the weather channel. 80% of rain today and tomorrow. She won't be going to school. Alexa exhaled and lay back on her bed. She touched her black pendant as rain started to pour outside. The water droplets making noise every time they hit the window. It was a catchy tune that Alexa nor Ichigo would hum to.

Soon evening turned to night. Both listening to the sound of the rain that wouldn't stop poring down. The tune that wouldn't go away. Alexa went to the computer and turned it on. As she awaited she turned off the t.v and charged her iPod.

"Have you started on that essay yet."  
>She asked.<p>

Ichigo was brought back to reality by a voice.

"Huh... Oh no. I haven't."

"You probably should start."  
>Alexa grabbed a notebook, pencil and threw them at him. Hitting him square in the face. She ignored his groan and scowl and typed on the keyboard.<p>

She waited for the page to load. She typed her password and e-mail. Again she waited for the page to load. Comments, updates, post, notifications. She hated facebook. Then she clicked on Archers picture.

She read his wall:

"Archer where are you man!"

"Why didn't you come to school?"

"Archer, Buddy come on."

"Where did you go."

"Your parents can't stop calling me since last night."

"You haven't gone home."

"Archer, stop worrying us. I am not doing this for myself. I am talking about your friends. They deserve an answer."

No likes, comments... Or Answers.

"Where's Archer?"  
>Said Alexa to Ichigo.<p>

"I don't know."  
>He replied back.<p>

Alexa got up from the computer chair and grabbed her jacket. The rain wouldn't stop her.

"I am going out to look for him."  
>She said.<p>

"But it's raining cats and dogs out there."  
>Ichigo said.<p>

"The rain has stop me before... But it's not gonna stop me now."

Ichigo closed his notebook and put down the pencil. He grabbed his jacket as well. Alexa opened her door and ran out. Right behind her was Ichigo. When they were outside they went their separate ways. The rain bringing them, holding them down. But they wouldn't stop. Only run.

_"Damn it Archer! Where can you be? You just disappear without saying anything or doing anything. You can't vanish like that!"_

Alexa ran and thought. Stomping on puddles that would splash water back.

"Where can you be!"  
>She ran and ran. Panting and stopping for air. Not getting much in and continuing to run.<p>

Ichigo did the same. Running down streets. Stopping at corners and changing directions. Then he caught on something. It was small but, it was there. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He spotted him! It might be faint and small but, enough to track down. He ran forward past a stop sign and a car honked at him. When he passed another street light he found it. He walked inside the woods trough some trees and branches. Then a shield. No, a barrier. It was white. At least 25 feet tall and 30 feet wide. Ichigo stepped closer to it.

He reached up to touch it. It caused a ripple in the barrier. He put his hand through the barrier. It went through. He opened his eyes in shock.

Pearl, the white wolf felt this. She got up from her safe zone around a near by bush. She walked through some trees and found the orange hair boy causing this disturbance. She saw the boy retreat his hand from the shield and look off into the opposite direction.

Ichigo felt it a strong pulsation in the air. It wasn't an Arrancar but it most definitely was a hollow. A strong one at that. That's how he stayed looking off deeper into the woods. He then opened his eyes in shock.

"Aurora."  
>He said quickly.<p>

* * *

><p>Aurora panted, panted and panted. No. She isn't weak. She has pride, honor to uphold. She stopped running. Letting the rain flow down her face, arms and legs.<p>

"You want a piece of this!"  
>She screamed into the darkness.<p>

The hollow snarled.

"Ha! What do you think I'll give up that easily. I am not weak. You want Alexa, right! We're not the best of friends but, I know enough that she trust me."

The hollow growled. Aurora clenched her fist.

"I admit we don't get along so well sometimes. But overall she is my friend!"

something started to glow inside Aurora's hand. The hollow ran at her.

_"I swore that I would get strong! I swore that I will not be left alone! I swore that you will not surpass me! I swore that I will stood to your level! I want to... I want to protect!"  
><em>  
>Aurora picked up her right arm as if on defense. The hollow to his luck bit down on metal. A blade. Aurora opened her eyes. In her hand a sword.<p>

She narrowed her eyes and pushed the sword back. Deeper into the hollows mouth. The hollow retreated and howled in pain. It spewed out blood everywhere. Its mask broken. Aurora ran towards the hollow stepping on a mud puddle. She stabbed the hollow in the stomach. Letting it's blood run down her skin just like the water did. Then from her back she brought out another sword and cut it's leg. She retreated the sword that was in the stomach and whipped it clean of blood. She did the same with the other sword. The hollow dissolved. She had successfully killed it.

She looked at both the swords she had in her hands. The sword on her right hand it's hilt purple with black. The guard resembling a sun. The sword on her left arm it's hilt purple with white. The guard resembling the moon. She crossed them on her back. Like an 'x' they reflected with the moonlight. The sharp blades letting water roll down them and spill to the ground.

"I will help you."

Aurora walked on forward. The blades on her back dissolved into purple ash that flew away with the wind.

* * *

><p>Ichigo felt himself relief as the hollows spiritual pressure had faded to nothing.<p>

"What happened?"  
>He asked himself.<p>

But then all of a sudden another spiritual pressure emerged. Making the atmosphere tremble and him paralyzed.

_"Where's Alexa?"_  
>He thought.<p>

He then concentrated on finding her spiritual energy. Instead he found Halo's. What was worse was that the strong spiritual pressure that had Just stepped in was near her.

He opened his eyes in shock but, then he caught on a white blur. He turned himself around to find pearl staring at him and showing her k-9 teeth. She was snarling. She brought her paws deep into the ground and barked at him. Her whole body glowed white. Ichigo stood still but, could feel Halo's spiritual pressure go into worried... Fear mode.

Halo hid behind a building. The streets were dark and the rain still poring. She was wearing a brown coat. A puffy pink with purple flower skirt and white converse. She picked her hand up as if to cover herself from the rain. Her butterfly charm bracelet glittered under the moon. She heard a trashcan being dragged and thrown. The fence breaking. Metal screeching. It was near. It was close. It stepped forward without hesitation casting a shadow on Halo's body.

"Please."  
>She said.<p>

The hollow grabbed her by the neck and picked her up. Choking her.

"P... Ple... Please."  
>She struggled to say.<p>

_"I can't die now. I can't die now."  
><em>  
>Soon her tears merged with the rain. Her eyes crying for her life to keep. No air reaching her lungs.<p>

***Flashback***

"Halo, you are so beautiful. I beg of you my daughter don't use such beauty for granted. Use it for peace, intelligence. Show the world out there that not just because your pretty means your dumb or useless."

"Mama."

"Goodbye, My daughter."

The woman then tied a bracelet around her six year old daughters wrist. She kissed the little girls hand. The woman then grabbed a phone from a desk. Next she clicked some numbers.

"Listen my beauty Halo, take care."

A man then came from behind the woman and grabbed her from the back of her head. He slammed her against the wall. Rain started to hit the window. Muting the womans screams hit after hit. The little girl grabbed the bracelet and looked at it's many butterflies that hung around it.

"You whore!"  
>Yelled the man.<br>"You little worthless bitch!"

The woman now let tears go. She couldn't stare anymore at her daughters face. Her innocent face. The man then let the woman go. Her body dropped to the ground.

"What are you looking at huh!"  
>Yelled the man to the little girl. Soon he started to move towards her. Throwing his empty bottle of beer against the wall.<p>

"D... Don't."  
>Managed the woman to get out.<p>

"Don't tell me what to do you worthless whore!"  
>He then looked at the young girl.<br>"What are you staring at! You with those eyes! Your eyes! Your horrible eyes! Your face!"

"They all remind me of her!"

The little girl was brought back by the screams. Looking up from her bracelet to find a man approaching her.

"Daddy."  
>She said.<p>

Then the little girl saw from behind him came her mother. In her mothers hand a vase. The woman then let the vase fall on the mans head.

"You don't touch her!"  
>Yelled the woman.<p>

The mans body dropped in front of the little girl. The woman then came close to the girl and grabbed her hand.

"Halo, Your beauty should be free. Like these butterflies ,Sweetie, spread your wings and fly. Fly, fly away into your destiny."

The woman grabbed a chair and dragged it inside a closet.

"Butterflies ,Halo, are beautiful. Do you know why I named you halo?"

The little girl moved her head. The woman spread a sweet, gentle smile.

"Because you are my angel. My dream come true. My heart. My love. Forgive me."

"Be free. Don't let anyone or anything capture you. Don't let anyone clip your wings, My little butterfly angel."

The woman pressed the call button on the phone. Then she got on top of the chair and tied a rope on the closets poll where you hung the clothes.

"Remember mommy as beautiful as you can imagine. You don't deserve this life. You deserve something more."

The woman then tied the ropes loose end around her neck creating a noose.

"I love you, Halo. But I can't take care of you. Not with the life I'm living."

The woman then had one foot off the chair.

"I give you that bracelet as a reminder of me. How I wanted to be. Free as a butterfly. Free to fly the blue open skies."

One tear rolled down the womans cheek.

"I am sorry. Take care."

"Be happy. Be good. Be kind."

"Goodbye Halo, Thank you."

The woman then jumped off the chair. Thunder was heard from outside. Her body moved but after a few seconds it stopped. The little girl started to cry.

"Mommy!"  
>She yelled.<p>

"911 what seems to be your emergency?"  
>Their came a voice from the phone.<p>

"Mommy!"  
>The little girl continued to yell. She moved to her mothers hanging body and touched her leg. But nothing happened.<p>

"Mommy!"  
>She screamed while rain continued to pour outside.<p>

"Just calm down. We have your location. We'll send someone over right away."  
>Came again the voice from the phone.<p>

"MOMMY!"  
>The little girl cried.<p>

***End of Flashback***

_"My mom decided to keep my life by ending her's. What type of person would I be if I let this monster kill me. I would be a disappointment to my mother. I can't keep relying on Alexa to protect me. My mom would've never done that. She hated being treated like nothing. Like if your Just one more reusable, throwable person in the world." _

Halo's eyes came back from a room full of darkness to a white flash.

"Don't let go of life, My butterfly angel."

She heard a voice pulling her. Dragging her from that white place.

"Be free."

The voice said before her vision came back and she found herself staring deep into the hollows eyes. On the side of her arm her bracelet started to glow pink.

"Please... Let... Go."

The pink light blinded her for a few seconds. She then felt hard ground and water. The hollow had let her go. No, for when she opened her eyes the hollow was without a hand. She felt her wrist. Her bracelet wasn't there anymore. She panicked. She started to search around the ground. Putting her hand inside puddles of water and getting nothing out.

"Looking for something."  
>Came a voice. Halo looked up to find a flying... Fairy?<p>

"Wh... What are you?"  
>She asked.<p>

"No time for explanations young lady! Look up at your opponent."

Halo looked up to find the menacing creature holding the remainder of it's hand.

"Just let me do all the work okay!"  
>Said the little pink winged creature. Halo nodded her head.<p>

The creature then flew to the hollow into a blur. Then in a flash the Hollow started to howl. Making noises of pain but, no visible wound was there. Then the winged creature reappeared in front of Halo.

The creature snapped her fingers. Halo looked passed the small creature the hollow's arms, legs, mask, back all opened into tiny creases. Spewing out blood everywhere. The Hollow howled and moved around but, the bleeding wouldn't stop. The pink winged creature turned around to see what was happening. A smile appeared on her face. The hollow disappeared with the wind. It turned to ash.

Halo then again looked at the winged creature.

"Who... Are you?"  
>Halo asked.<p>

"I am life, the butterfly! That ,little Missy was one of my powers. Of course it can work the other way around. I will teach you all of this of course and you will learn this and oh!-"

"Wow! Can you please wait."  
>Halo interrupted her.<p>

"Look, All you need to know for now is that I am your heart and soul. A reproduction of your hearts inner wish."

Soon they both turned around at the sound of some branches breaking. Life brought out a pink circle under Halo then it grew upwards in a cylinder.

"Stay in it because nothing can come in."  
>Said life.<p>

Aurora stepped out from behind some trees. A feeling of relief surround both Life and Halo.

"Aurora what are-?"  
>Was about to ask Halo but she then saw the swords on her back.<p>

"Shhh"  
>Quieted life.<p>

"She can't see us. This cylinder shields you and I from the outside world. We are invisible."  
>Explained life.<p>

Halo was about to step out of the cylinder surrounding her.

"No! Wait! st-!"  
>Said Life but it was to late. Halo got electrified.<br>"Told you... Nothing can come in... Or come out."  
>She said with a smile.<p>

Halo put up a weak smile and picked her hand. She pressed her palm on the cylinder it disintegrate.

* * *

><p>Aurora saw the now visible cylinder. She saw it vanish into pink ash.<p>

"Are you okay, Halo? I came running over as soon as I felt the hollow appear."  
>Said Aurora.<p>

"Yeah, I am fine."  
>Said Halo.<p>

Life started to fly around Aurora.

"What's that thing?"  
>She said.<p>

"Oh! That's life, the butterfly."  
>Said Halo.<p>

"So your expecting me to believe that you have a flying, talking butterfly."  
>Said Aurora.<p>

"Uhuhm!"  
>Said Halo with a little jump and a nod of her head.<p>

"I mean you're expecting me to believe that I see two swords on your back."  
>Said Halo.<p>

"Touché."  
>Said Aurora as she eyed Life and touched her swords.<p>

"Why are you out here anyways?"  
>Said Aurora.<p>

"I came to look for Archer. You know try to help out Alexa."  
>Halo answered her question.<p>

"I see. Yeah me too."  
>Said Aurora<p>

"Life! Get back here!"  
>Said Halo as she saw her butterfly fly away more and more.<p>

"No. Shhh! I sense something... Or... Someone."  
>Said Life as she was checking out the area.<p>

Immeadieatly Aurora took out her swords. They made a 'swish' noise as the two blades rubbed against each other. Halo stepped behind Aurora and picked up a fighting pose. Her fist up front her legs firmly planted.

"Whose out there!"  
>Yelled Aurora to the empty black night.<p>

Life kept roaming around then she heard a noise and retreated back to Halo. The two girls embraced themselves for battle. Something they would have to get accustomed too.

"You know how to use those."  
>Said Halo.<p>

"Kind of. You know how to use your fairy-thing."  
>Said Aurora.<p>

"It's a butterfly! And more or less."

"Alright Halo! Life! Lets do this."

All three embraced for battle. The noise of someone running and stepping on puddles was heard as the rain still fell. Then the noise stopped. Aurora got a better grip of her swords. Life kept very close to Halo. Then a black figured started to walk up to them.

"Wait?"  
>Said Halo.<p>

"Yeah?"  
>Said Aurora.<p>

"Remember when you were telling Ichigo about that guy that told Alexa that A guy with orange hair and brown eyes was the one who holds her true self."

"Yeah, I told him something like that but, because"

"Alexa told you. I know. Well guess who actually saw the guy who told her that."

"You mean you actually saw him?"

"I mean I actually followed her and saw him. She would have never taken me to a dangerous place like that. Especially not to that dangerous guy."

"The point is you actually saw him!"

Halo nodded her head.

The figure kept walking forward at a very calm pace.

"No! Wait!-"  
>Started Halo but was cut short by that black figure still under the shadows snapping it's fingers.<p>

As it snapped it's fingers a great amount of spiritual pressure was released. This action rendered the two girls unconscious. As they fell to the ground Auroras swords again turned to purple ash. Life fell to the ground as well next to Halo. Next to Halo's head were Life had landed now lay her butterfly bracelet.

The water still pouring down on the girls body. The figure slowly walked more. To the point where his shoes and Jeans were visible but not his face. Halo opened her eyes.

"It's... It's you."  
>She said before her mind plunged itself into the sweet state of unconsciousness.<p>

"You are not ready yet."  
>Said the figure looking down at the two girls. He took out a black umbrella he had. He then opened it covering the two girls from the pouring rain.<p>

"Even so... You have power."  
>Said the figure.<p>

* * *

><p>Alexa was still running down the streets. Getting honked at by cars. She then felt it. The strong spiritual pressure being released. She narrowed her eyes as she stopped running and looked off into the opposite direction.<p>

"It's you."  
>She whispered.<p>

Ichigo felt this strong spiritual pressure being released. He didn't recognize it. But what he did know was that it definitely reached captain level. It was odd though. This spiritual pressure it released itself but, in an instant it retracted itself reaching to a seated officers or lower.

Something else that was odd was that it fluctuated itself. As if it was uncertain to release a high spiritual pressure or retain all of it. It seemed unstable. Like if the person wasn't properly trained to control it.

* * *

><p>Oh yes we have a figure. This figure is very important. Yeah Archer appears a little. We still dont know whats going on their. Halo, Her past isnt the best their is. But i felt that sort of feeling from Halo. She is like a sweet angel even though of the things that happened to her she still lives up strong and happy. Aurora, She has pride to uphold being next to someone like Alexa. She will not live behind her shadow! Thus the blades formed. Theirs always rivalry going on between these two. If you guys like these characters then keep reading. Know what happened to them. And learn why their friends with Alexa. If you guys want to know more about the figure.. keep reading... hes a-!<p> 


	25. October Rain

Hey guys, Since you all know this story doesnt get reviewed much i dont really come and check up on it oftern. Until today that is! Wow guys thank you! 2 reviews! Thank you! Yeah i think you guys should be rewarded with a-!

* * *

><p>Alexa decided to ignore the spiritual pressure. Her friends were safe. All she has to do is find Archer and that's where she was headed. She ran ran and ran until she reached the woods. The rain still pouring and the white moon still showing. She pushed away some branches and put aside some bushes. Leaves got in her hair. The bare trees would scratch at her arm. Until she reached it. She saw Ichigo standing there paralaized.<p>

"Hey Ichig-?"  
>She was about to say but then she moved to the side and saw the wolf.<p>

Pearl saw her. She didn't glow white anymore and she had retracted her teeth. She put away her stance. Took one good look at Alexa and turned around but, before she did she barked. Then she disappeared into the darkness of the barrier.

A few seconds pass and another barrier grew around the barrier fortifying it.

"I.. Ichigo?"  
>Alexa said.<p>

"Uh Yeah... Archer is in ther-"

"Yeah, I know."  
>Alexa spoke before he could finish his sentence. She picked up her hoodie shielding her from the rain. Then she looked up to the moon then the barrier and smiled.<p>

"I felt the little spiritual pressure that this barrier lets out. But... If he didn't want to tell me then I guess it must be for a good reason."

She straightened herself up. She looked at Ichigo.

"Come. Lets go."

She went the way back she came not looking back at the barrier. Ichigo followed her without hesitation.

It was dark, foggy, windy and chilly. The street by this hour was clear. Alexa looked at her phone '12:00' it read. She had gotten a few messages from her mom. She ignored them. The sky was still crying off it's grief. It was as if it knew. It knew what day it is. It knew what time it was. Well, the day was the same. The weather as well. The time... Perfect. The feeling still remains.

The feeling of lose, dread, grief and most of all... Guilt.

Alexa saw it that playground as she walked back to her house. She stopped in front of it.

"Ichigo I am sure you know the way from here on out. I have..."

She looked at the swings. Moving by themselves as if someone was acually on them.

"Something to do."

"What's here?"  
>He asked.<p>

She looked up at the moon.

"Where my brother died."  
>She said sadly now with her head bowed down.<p>

"Ah... I am sorry I didn't know."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"It's okay. He died on this same day."

Ichigo then let Alexa be alone. He started to walk away from the scene. She waited there in the pouring rain until she saw from the corner of her eye Ichigo leave. She walked Down the lonely sidewalk to the park. The big huge tree. Like she remembered. The sandbox. Where it still remains. The seesaw. Unmoving. The swings. Untouched but, rusted out since then. Same like everything else in the playground.

She touched the metal links that made the swing. Making the swing stop moving. Then a few more steps and there it was. The shed. She walked over to it. She looked at the muddy ground below. Then She saw the concrete with the blood stain still on it.

Their are some things in this life that the rain cannot wash away. That's why she hates it. She hates that it can't wash away this stain. She hates that it can't wash away memories. She hates that it can't wash away the past. She hates that it can't wash away these thoughts. She hates that it can't wash away that scene from her mind. She hates that it can't wash away the murder that layes on her hands. She hates that she has to remember.

She hates this day. She hates the rain. Why did it have to end up that way. Why did it have to happen at all? She thought the situation trough. And played it over and over again in her mind. It was her fault. Her fault things went downhill that day. Downhill didn't describe it it was more like that days events went straight to hell.

The rain always reminded her of that day. She felt a hollow appear. It was far away. Ichigo can handle it. All she wanted to do was take all the gulit in. Her family had nothing to do with it. It was all her. Her burden to carry for all eternity.

Alexa wraped her arms around herself. Trying to find heat. There was none because she was a cold hearted person. Without feelings. Without thoughts. Without emotions. Without sight.

Alexa had closed her eyes as she stared down at the cross they had made for him.

For that poor boy.

That 16 year old boy.

So young.

So bold.

Strong.

Proud.

Nice,

But yet in a lot of trouble.

She read the cross. 'We will never forget. Daniel Vega'

For her brother.

The scenes of that day came flooding back. Her brother standing in front of her. The other guy trying to grab her. Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? The guy holds a shiny object.

She heard a growl.

"Do you remember, Alexa?"  
>Came a rusty voice.<p>

She opened her eyes and narrowed them. She turned around. It was him.

"What do you want!"  
>She tightened her fist at her sides.<p>

"It's the same day. I always come here... Same as you."  
>Said the man with a sly smirk.<p>

"This is no place for you! No place for the people who carry YOUR type of sins."  
>She yelled at him.<p>

"You want to talk about sins?"  
>Said the man.<p>

"Have you gone trough that day?"

He stepped forward.

"Over and over."

He came closer.

"And Over again."

"Come on. Replay it. Scene by scene by scene by sce-"

"Shut up!"  
>Alexa yelled trough the echoing thunder.<p>

"Oh. So you do remember? You have gone trough the events that happened."  
>The man came closer.<p>

"Maybe I have! And!-"  
>Alexa faced down. Not wanting to face the man in the eyes.<p>

"I recongnize that it's my fault. If it wasn't for my carelessness... He still would've been alive."

"ALEXA!"  
>Came Ichigo's voice.<p>

Alexa looked up to find him in shinigami form. Coming down straight between her and the man. Busting the ground below when his sword clashed with it.

"What?"  
>She asked.<p>

"It's him."  
>Ichigo stood infront of her sword in hand.<p>

"What's him."  
>She put up a fighting pose.<p>

"He's the hollow."  
>Ichigo tightened his grasp on Zangetsu.<p>

"W- What?"  
>Alexa immeadeatly reached her back pocket and took out the substitute badge. She took off her hoodie.<p>

"Yeah, didn't you feel it. That man is a hollow. The hollow probably uses that mans body as a cover up. He gets close to you and then..."

"I think I get the picture. In that case."

Alexa pressed the badge against her chest.

"Leave this to me."

Alexa unwrapped Zangetsu and ran past Ichigo. The mans body by that time was gone now an ugly creature stood in it's place.

"Yes, you are right boy. I killed that man. I ate him. That is how I obtained his memories."

Alexa ran more picking up Zangetsu and preparing to slash it down.

"When I did that I remembered something else. I remembered that boy. The boy that died here."

"... The boy that I ate ..."

Alexa stopped herself. Memories came back. Pouring rain. Blood running down the concrete. Her face and palms covered in it.

"That's a lie! My life couldve not been harmed by you hollows! Not during that time! Not during those years! Its not possible! it's not true!"  
>Alexa yelled.<p>

"Acually,"  
>Came in Ichigo.<br>"It is possible. Maybe you didn't see it or feel it Becasue you were too young but it's a possability."

Alexa put her head down.

"That!"

"Is!"

"Not!"

"True!"

"It can't be! Not since so young! My life was always filled with you guys since the beginning? The beginning of everything?"  
>Said Alexa.<p>

"Oh yes! I remember that boy. So delicious. So yummy. The funny thing is... "

"I was the one that killed him."  
>Said the grotesque hollow.<p>

Alexa picked up her head.

"Back then... During that night... It couldve not been you. It can't!"

"Accept it child."

"I."

"Killed."

"Your."

"... Brother."  
>The hollow said laughing while doing so.<p>

"You bastard!"  
>Alexa yelled and ran to the hollow.<p>

"Alexa!"  
>Came Ichigo running next to her.<p>

"Leave!"  
>She said angrily.<p>

"But-"  
>Protested Ichigo.<p>

"I said leave!"

"I WILL kill him on my own."  
>Alexa gathered an abundant amount of blue spiritual pressure and prepared an attack. She brought up Zangetsu and slashed it down. Creating a giant crease on the ground and breaking into it while doing so.<p>

"Leave!"

Ichigo did what she said. He walked deep into the woods that surrounded the playground. A beautiful place that is about to hold such a tragic and saddening event.

"I will not leave this place without bringing your corpse with me!"  
>Yelled Alexa against the pouring rain.<p>

"I would like to see you try!"  
>Yelled the hollow. What he now wore was his white mask with a slight crack on the corner. He had a centipede like body. With many hands that had sharp blades in them. He also had a stinger as a tail. Such an ugly creature.<p>

"Shut up!"  
>She yelled.<p>

She continued to run and met up with one of his blades. She was fighting one when their were many. Soon he extracted the blades from his body and implanted them into Alexa. She yelled in pain and agony as she felt them pierce her. Then the hollow brought out it's stinger and pointed it to the top of her head. Preparing to bring it down.

Alex made Zangetsu flip. Instead of her fending of the small blade she brought her sword under it and cut it. She got Zangetsu on top of her head as the hollow brought down his stinger.

"No!"

"You!"

"Doooooonnnnt!"  
>Alex released a whole bunch of spiritual pressure. Sparks flew as Zangetsu and the hollows stinger made contact. She was the victor and as she repelled back it's stinger the hollow took away the blades from her body. Making her scream again. Her arms, legs, stomach and sides were bleeding. She had a cut on her forehead which ,with the rain still pouring, made the blood run down her face. One of the blades when extracted was implanted firmly so the hollow dragged it down creating a deep cut in Alexa's arm.<p>

"Damn."  
>She said while panting.<p>

"Uhh the now shinigami can't even finish off a simple hollow! What a laugh."  
>Said the hollow.<p>

"I could kick your ass right now if I wanted to. In a simple and easy one-two step. But I won't... If it's true you did kill my brother then you will pay... And I WILL make you suffer."  
>Said Alexa as she stabbed Zangetsu in the ground.<p>

"Like if you could."  
>Said the hollow.<p>

"As hell I can!"  
>Yelled Alexa as she ran again to the hollow. She ran straight to it. Headed into the belly of the beast. She slashed at his body. She was successful. She kept standing there slashing and cutting at his body. The hollow then brought it's stinger behind her.<p>

She was to busy to notice this action. With her distracted the hollow did the action in one go. It did the cheaters way, the cowards way like all low life did. He stabbed her trough the back with it's stinger. It went all the way trough her stomach. The stinger showing in front of her as she looked down to her stomach and the sharp object coming out of it.

Now blood came from her mouth and her eyes were defeated and lifeless. The hollow wouldn't retract the weapon. He brought her up to it's face.

"You are too weak! You base your actions on your emotions. That is not what you should do in battle. Don't act on An impulse, warning or a taunt. This is why you fail! This is why you die! Becasue of carelessness! Becasue of being an idiot! Becasue of being irresponsible!"

"That is why You die."

"Correct that, That is why I kill you."  
>The hollow still hadn't let her go. He slammed her body to the ground repeatedly. Throughout the hitting Alexa came back from her state of nothing. She saw the ground at a close range. She saw what was happening to her but, she wouldn't feel it.<p>

Ichigo felt her spiritual pressure go down. He quickly picked up his head and ran to the playground again. Once he passed some trees and stepped on some dead leafs he reached it. Only to show Alexa being slammed to the ground, repeatedly.

_"He's right."_  
>Alexa thought.<p>

_"Becasue of being carless"_  
>Her body slammed against the ground.<p>

_"Because of being an idiot."_  
>Slam.<p>

_"Because of being irresposniable."_  
>Slam.<p>

_"I should die. I made my family go trough pain Becasue of my fault."_  
>Slam.<p>

All she felt was cold. Water running down her skin. But not the hits. She closed her eyes.

_"Maybe I should accept death."_  
>She relaxed her body breathing slowly as her ears could still hear but not feel.<p>

"**No**."  
>Said a voice.<p>

Alexa directed her eyes to the hollow. It was having trouble. Shaking it's head and dropping her body to the ground. She looked up to the hollow. In between shakes and screams coming from it she was sure she heard her brothers voice.

She knew that voice anywhere Becasue she swore she would never forget it.

"Argggg! You choose to act out now!"  
>Yelled the hollow. Seems like if it was having an internal battle.<p>

"This game can be played both ways!"  
>It said again.<p>

The hollow started to change. It's centipede body was eating itself, inward. He sprouted arms, human arms. Then legs came. It's body was forming to that of a human. Then came it's head. It's human head. Alexa opened her eyes in shock.

"Daniel."  
>She said in a whisper.<p>

The hollow ran to her and transformed it's right arm into a weapon. A sword. He ran, ran to Alexa and her In shock of seeing her sibling let him cut, cut and cut her. Slash after slash she remembered. She saw blood coming out of her chest and feeling blood run down her back.

"ALEXA!"  
>Ichigo yelled. She looked over to him.<p>

"Stay. Away."  
>She said between slashes.<p>

"Hey, do you want to die!"  
>Ichigo said.<p>

"Don't help!"  
>She screamed.<p>

The hollow let her body drop, rest on the ground. Her stomach to the ground. She picked her head up to see Ichigo close.

"Damn it, Ichigo! Stay away! I don't need your help!"  
>She said.<p>

Alexa slammed her fist on the ground. Splashing water.

"But Alexa you can't countinue this fight!"  
>Yelled Ichigo.<p>

"Watch. Me."  
>Said Alexa as she picked herself up and put Zangetsu on her shoulder.<p>

Ichigo looked at the hollow. Or Alexa's brother. Him letting her cut was a bad idea. Now his body was also bleeding. Almost defeated. This fight has to end.

"You don't have to fight anymore. Look at your opponent. He's as much beat up as you. Maybe even more."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"Less."  
>Responded Alexa.<p>

"He's hurt less than me. That's why he should be more! He should suffer more!"

"Even if it would affect your own well bei-"

"Yes, even if my life is at stake I will kill this bastard! Now stay. Away."

Alexa looked over at the hollow. She faced him.

"Please."  
>She didn't look back.<p>

Ichigo stepped underneath a tree. He countinued on seeing this endless battle of pride. Everybody has a piece of pride with them. This is her time to regain it. Slash after slash. Blood being spilled. Grunts. Her pain will end when his life is ended. Her guilt will vanish? That feeling won't go away. Unless things are cleared and the way their doing things nothing is being solved. So if this is her form of being relived. Then so be it. He countined on watching the battle.

"You bastard!"  
>Alexa cut his arm slightly.<p>

"Don't hurt me anymore than what you alredy have, Alexa. Please, be compassionate to your dear brother."  
>Said the hollow now using Alexa's brother as a cover up. He decided that he needed time to heal up.<p>

Alexa stopped herself. She held Zangetsu in her hand loosely. Her hair covering her eyes. Rain still running down her open wounds. She looked up at the hollow.

"I am sorry, Daniel."  
>Ichigo saw the scene in front of him and remembered.<br>"I am sorry this day ever happened. I am sorry for all the mistakes I have done."

A moment of silence as the hollow stood still and Alexa looking up to it. The rain still pouring.

"I am sorry I killed you."

The hollow then stopped showing that smirk he had. He turned it into a frown.

"It wasn't your fault."  
>It said. Alexa looked up.<p>

"Daniel?"

"This time you are speaking to your brother."  
>The hollows voice had changed. Alexa felt stupid for letting the actual hollow fool her. When she acually knew the truth. She just wanted answers. She wanted forgiveness.<p>

"Daniel. Brother, its really you."

Her actual brother picked up his hand and placed it on her cheek. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Yes, it is."

"Alexa, I know what you are looking for. I know what your heart and soul want and..."

His eyes were starting to water.

"You don't need it. You don't need me to say 'I forgive you'. You don't need me to say those words."

"The only words I will say to you are... I am sorry. I love you and Thank you."

"But-"  
>Started Alexa.<p>

"I am sorry Because of that night and leaving you and the others. I love you Alexa. You are my sister and I will always protect you. Finally, Thank you. Thank you for sticking up for Aly, Mom and Dad. When they needed someone to be strong. You were their answer. Even though I know you needed someone to be strong for you."

His tears now merged with the rain. Alexa now had her head bowed down and her knees where on the ground.

"Look here, Alexa If you really want to hear me say it. I will."

"I love you, Alexa that is why I forgive you. I forgive you for... Believing the lie you have created for yourself. The lie of thinking that you-"

"Daniel, Please stop. I understand. But..."

"I know how you felt. You needed a reason. But the size of that guilt is to much for you to carry on your shoulders. You are to young to have such a huge burden to carry."

"So that's why I'll say it again. It's not your fault."

Daniel started to disappear. Golden particles moving into the gray sky. His legs were dissapering first.

"Like I said, You are my little sister I will always love you and protect you. No matter what you choose to be or do. Let your actions always be pure and heartfelt."

His legs were now gone. His stomach started to vanish.

"I left. And you turned into the light of the house keeping them strong and alive. Protecting them when they needed it. Being their shoulder to cry on. Being their friend. Take on my job, Alexa now it's time..."

His shoulders were dissapearing. Then his neck. Alexa looked up.

"For you to protect."

Daniel was gone. Alexa reached her hand up as if to wanting to grab the remaining particles but, all she caught was air and rain. The hollow was on the ground. Alexa picked herself up and looked down at it.

"What are you looking at!"  
>Said the hollow while getting itself up.<p>

"Not much."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

She then picked up Zangetsu and in one simple hand gesture she slashed the hollow down the middle.

Alexa then fell backwards. Ichigo walked to her and kneeled down. Alexa had her eyes closed. She exhaled

"It happened when I was small. It was a day just like this. I was alone here in the playground. My brother just a few streets behind."

"Some of his friends were here. I waited for Daniel at the swings. His friends walked up to me. I always wanted to protect those who are important to me. He was one of them. His friends were the people causing him harm. So... I stood up to them."

"The thing I remembered was landing on the sandbox. Someone trying to grab me and my brother coming. Then darkness. When I woke up again... I was surprisingly safe. When I looked to the side I saw my brother fighting this guy. My brothers back was facing me and the guy suddenly reached for his back pocket. He took out a gun."

"I got up from the sandbox. I ran to my brother. I called for him. He turned around and then..."

Alexa stayed quiet. She opened her eyes to see the world coming down at her. The rain seemed to fall just for her. The sky crying for the memories she repressed.

"And then he fired."

"He shot my brother trough the back like a coward. His body fell on me. I closed my eyes. When I opened them again I felt water. Cool water. I got from under him and my hands were covered with blood. I stared down at them for a very long time. His blood all over my clothes. I covered my eyes with my hands. My face then got tainted by blood."

"I heard my brother speak... Words still unclear in my mind but, now their all clear."

"He said Goodbye."

"When I uncovered my eyes... The guy was gone, The rain was still pouring, My brothers corpse was next to me and... I was all alone to bear it."

Alexa was in her human body. Ichigo had carried her to under a tree. Somehow shielding them from the rain.

"I also do remember seeing a blurry figure. But then I blanked out."

Ichigo will not say anything to her story.

"Look Alexa, Its not your burden to carry by yourself."

Just then and their he caught on something she said.

"Wait, So back then when I was saying goodbye to my sisters was Becasue.."

Alexa closed her eyes and touched her pendant.

"Yeah, The goodbye I thought I never had with my brother. You should say a proper goodbye Becasue you don't know what might happen to that person. I never had a proper goodbye with my brother but, now I have and he did say goodbye to me before he died."

"And like I said the goodbyes might be hurtful but the hurtful they are the more happier the reunions will be."

Alexa then spread a smile on her face.

_"Thank you, Brother."_

And the rain stopped pouring.

* * *

><p>May Daniel Vega rest in piece. His past will be explained later on.. and so will Alexa's necklace. Now as i was saying you guys should be rewarded.. thats it! I will upload another chapter.. maybe even another. Haha thanks to tarious123 &amp; to ultimatemh for reviewing! You guys are the reasons my spirits are lifted! WWOOOOOOOOO! Await the next chapter in a couple of minutes! Yeah! Please review!<p> 


	26. Rukia's Uncertain Return

HELLO! I say so happy! Iam sorry that i couldnt upload another chapter yesterday but i was getting ready for you know valentines day. Gifts for my family and friends... you know the usual. & Yes as the title says... Rukia arrives... but "Unertain Return" What is that about? Find out why guys! Go ahead and read!

* * *

><p>Alexa and Ichigo went home that night to be received by kind hugs. Alexa's mom waited up for them until they got home. When they went trough the door Alexa expected to be yelled at but, instead she got a hug. To Ichigo's surprise so did him. After that her mom made them hot chicken soup. They ate it quietly and quickly. No questions asked on where she went or why. Everybody knew where she had gone. After the nice meal they two both retreated to her room.<p>

Soon Ichigo on the floor and Alexa in her bed they both feel sound asleep. Around five in the morning Ichigo woke up to a noise coming from the window. He got up from the floor and saw none other than Kuchiki Rukia coming in trough it. He smiled seeing her trying to be so sneaky and struggling to get in.

"Ha. idiot need some help."  
>Said Ichigo quietly but, enough for her to hear.<p>

Rukia was cut of guard by his awakening as she believed they were all asleep. She picked herself from the ground and rubbed her head.

"Ow! You idiot. Don't you know you arnt suppose to surprise someone like that? It's dangerous."

"How so?"  
>He added.<p>

"I... Um... I could have woken up Alexa or her family with such ruckus."  
>Said Rukia.<p>

"Ah. Yeah, ok. Well next time try to be more quiet you woke ME up."

"Like I care If I woke** you **up. Youre already accustomed to it."

"What?"  
>Said Ichigo confused.<p>

"Really? Ichigo, let's see the first time we met I came in trough the window. Then when I stayed in soul society and came back I came in trough the window of your school. Last but not least when you..."  
>Rukia became very quiet as her facial expression changed. It changed from a smart-ass be-Quiet one to a sad-iam-glad-your-here-now one.<p>

Ichigo watched her expression change and her eyes become glossy as she turned herself around and looked at the moon. He wanted to ask what was wrong.

"Rukia."  
>He said.<p>

She closed her eyes exhaled shaked her head and looked at him. She spread a small smile on her face.

"It's time for you to know."

"Know? Know what?"  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"When you lost your powers... Not the first few months but, some of the last ones."

"You mean..."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"Yeah, when you started your last school year and met the fullbringers. I.. They.."

Rukia closed her eyes.  
>"On the roof top with Keigo."<p>

Ichigo opened his eyes in comprehension. He looked at her form looking down in shame and disappointment.

"Rukia I-"

"Remember Ichigo... 'We've know each other for a very long time now. I can pretty much guess what your thinking.' Remember the words you said to me. Well I should've said the same."

"But you didn't what you said was 'If you get hurt, I'll support you. If you cant move, Ill fight in your place. If your in pain, I'll bear your pain.' And those words stuck to me up to the very end."

"... Yeah, the end."  
>Said Rukia.<br>"Well anyways... Point being I was there. I was there when you had that "Strange" dream and your father almost fell out of the window. I was there when You... When you heard my voice trough your badge. I was also there when you were regaining your powers fighting with Ginjo."

"... I was always there. Even though you thought I wasn't. I was there."

"So... When I thought you hadn't comeback once ever since then..."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"Yeah, I came back reacquiring times. Why. Becasue they had assigned me the task to observe you. As you were communing with the enemy. I didn't want to believe such. I told Renji that I knew you and you would never go with them. When I arrived in Karakura I was glad to know that... What I said was right... The choice you took was truthful to the Kurasaki Ichigo I knew..."

Rukia looked at Ichigo.  
>".. and believed in."<p>

Alexa's alarm clock rung. It was six in the morning. She brought her arm from under the covers and banged her alarm clock off. But instead of hitting her alarm clock she hit Ichigos head pounding him to the floor.

"Hahaha that's what you get Idiot."  
>Said Rukia while lauging.<p>

Alexa recognizing the voice took off her covers in a flash and sat up.

"So your back."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

Ichigo on the floor mad for being hit so early in the morning found the alarm clock cord and yanked it off the plug.

"Well... Not technically."

Ichigo hearing Rukia say this got up from the floor and sat on the computer chair.

"I came to leave you this."

Rukia from her robes took out a substitute badge. She handed it to Alexa and she kindly took it.

"Hey Rukia I thought you said you Just went to soul society to file in the report get the badge and come back."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"That was the idea at first but... A leutainaints mission can change based on the situation."

"So why where you trying to sneak in so quietly if it wasn't for us to not find out your here and give us the "surprise" in the morning."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"I just came to leave the badge and a note. A note saying that... This mission is now under your control Ichigo."

"And only yours."

"But.."  
>Started Ichigo. Rukia quickly quieted him down.<p>

"Since the family already saw me Chappy is to stay. But I must go. Their are a lot of things I have to take care of in Soul Society. I can't believe they trust you enough to take control of this mission."  
>Said Rukia.<p>

Alexa looked at Ichigo hoping he would return with a comeback for that insult. No words were said. Instead Alexa looked at a sad eyed Ichigo. Rukia wasn't looking she was directing back to the window.

"Well hey... I mean do you have to go right now."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

Rukia stopped herself before she jumped out the window.

"No. Not exactly."  
>She said.<p>

"Today is Halloween. October 31st. Why don't we... Um."

Alexa looked at her phone and found a text from Halo. She read it out loud.

"Want to go trick-Or-treating?"

Rukia and Ichigo both looked at her confused. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh what! Were not going to school today. Why not get some candies out of it. Dont act so surprised."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

Rukia looked at Ichigo. Ichigo looked at her.

"What a pain."  
>Said Ichigo while getting up from the chair and heading out the door. They supposed it was towards the restroom.<p>

"Ichigo is right but I'll be happy to comply."  
>Said Rukia as she woke up chappy and got in her body.<p>

"Right, well um.."  
>Alexa got up from her bed and walked towards her closet while scratching the back of her head.<p>

Rukia sat up on what now was HER bed but, sadly enough she will never sleep on it again. She looked at Alexa walking to the closet. She also had that oh to familiar habit Ichigo had of starching the back of his head. The sunrise came in perfectly trough her window. Rukia swore that when the sunlight hit Alexa's hair just right it looked almost orange. What a strange, strange coincidence.

"... Um we have some costumes here. So we won't have to shop for anything all you have to do is pick one."

Alexa reached a top shelf of the closet and grabed a huge bag. It was heavy filled with mask, hats, capes and so much more. Alexa brought the bag to her bed and let it down with a flop.

"Go ahead and choose."  
>Alexa opened the bag up.<p>

Rukia wasnt so immature as before but, she sure as hell is going to enjoy this. She plunged her hands inside the bag. Looking trough the mess was causing a huge mess. She trough out stuff she didn't like set aside things that she might wear and eventually ripped up the whole bag.

"Hey man! What the heck! I said pick! Not destroy the bag and make a mess!"  
>Yelled Alexa as Ichigo walked in.<p>

"Damn, What happened in here?"  
>He asked.<p>

"Don't! Want to talk about it."  
>Said Alexa trough gritted teeth.<p>

Alexa then left the room. The two remaining inside figured it was her turn to go brush her teeth and take a shower.

"Ichigo."  
>Said Rukia seriously.<p>

"They also told me to give you this."  
>Rukia took out a note from her robes.<p>

"Is this the note you were going to leave."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"It's the note Iam STILL leaving."  
>Responded Rukia.<p>

Ichigo opened it and read it out loud.  
>"Kurosaki Ichigo, We have retreated Kuchiki Rukia from this mission. She is needed urgently in another important matter. It's of upmost importance that you take on the duty that was assigned to you both. We captains of the Gotei 13 have taken this decision. Their is no buts, when's or how's around it. We hope you respect our decision signed.."<p>

Ichigo exhaled.

"None other than 'Byakuya Kuchiki.'"  
>Finished Ichigo.<p>

"Yeah, but look at the back it's signed by the head capatin so this is no joke."

"Your right."  
>Said Ichigo.<br>"Hey Rukia if I am left here and gramp's signed this something else is going on. Spit it out."

"Well, before I left I was also told to check up on Alexa's friends and try to prevent them from developing spiritual pow-"  
>Rukia started but was interrupted by Ichigo.<p>

"A little bit to late for that. They already developed powers same as Inoue and Chad. Thank god theirs not a Quincy around."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"I see. Well their is no point in preventing them when they have already started. Do you know their abilities?"  
>Questioned Rukia.<p>

"Well, Archer has some strange wolves that are diffrent colors. Kai has the ability to heal people with this rose mark in his palm. The two girls... I don't know yet."

"By the two girls I suppose you mean Aurora and Halo."  
>Said Rukia and Ichigo nodded his head.<br>"What about Hazel and Mae."

"They can't see anything or sense anything."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"How do you know this."

"Because, One day in school Aurora and Halo were able to see Kai's mark while Hazel and Mae couldn't."  
>Responded Ichigo.<p>

"Does Alexa know this."  
>Said Rukia.<p>

"No, she blanked out before she could see Archers powers. And during kai's she was sleeping."  
>Said Ichigo. He then shook his head as Rukia was writting all that down.<p>

"Wait! When the hell did i become Soul Society's little information giver! Isn't that suppose to be the research and development department's job!"  
>He crumbled the piece of paper he had in his hands and trough it inside the trashcan. At that moment Alexa walked in.<p>

"Oh! Don't complain."  
>Said Rukia.<p>

"Complain about what?"  
>Said Alexa.<p>

"Ah that I picked out this costume for him but, he won't wear it."  
>Rukia stumbled on her words.<p>

"Um. Fine. Just leave me out of it."  
>Alexa went again to her closet and grabbed another bag.<br>"Here, I forgot we also have this bag."

She gave Rukia the bag. Rukia immediately looked trough it. Suddenly she stopped looking trough it. Ichigo and Alexa stopped picking things up from the floor as they saw Rukia stop moving. Rukia took out from the bag clothes that look just like her shinigami uniform.

"Hey, Alexa who's was this."  
>Said Rukia.<p>

"Um... I don't even know. I don't even know how it got there."  
>Alexa responded while rubbing her head in confusion.<p>

"Well do you have white gloves."

"Rukia, Are you trying to dress as yourself for holloween?"  
>Asked Ichigo.<p>

"Well, I mean theirs nothing else in this bag. What do you want me to do?"  
>She said.<p>

"Well... You could... I mean... Whatever dress like you want."  
>Said Ichigo as he threw more mask and wigs onto Alexa's bed.<p>

"Um. About the gloves I think my sister has some but their-"  
>Started Alexa but was cut short by Ichigo.<p>

"Don't worry if their small. They'll fit her."  
>Said Ichigo with a smirk.<p>

"Oh please shut up!"  
>Said Rukia as she grabbed the gloves from Alexa and slapped Ichigo with one of them. When he turned around the gloves imprint was on his cheek. Alexa and Rukia started to laugh.<p>

"Umm... Do u have a... Something like a piece of wood or such?"  
>Questioned Rukia.<p>

"Oh you want to do that symbol you have in your shoulder. Yeah, we must have some in the back. I'll go check."  
>Said Alexa as she went out the door.<p>

Ichigo and Rukia looked at eachother in confusion. Then she spotted a white scarf. She grabbed some scissors from the computer desk and cut the scarf. She then went to the closet with the look-alike Shinigami uniform, the cut scarf and the white gloves. Inside the closet she changed clothes. Rolled up her left arm sleeve and tied the cut scarf around it so it wouldn't fall out of place. She then put on the gloves. Not technically her own gloves that she usually wears but, they'll have to do. She found some socks just like the ones she wears and put them on. She stepped outside. She found Alexa with a small paint brush painting something on a piece of wood. Rukia stepped closer to find out that piece of wood looks exactly like her Lieutenant badge. Alexa was painting on it squad thirteens symbols. The one and the three.

"Alexa, How did you know those symbols?"  
>Asked Rukia.<p>

"Huh. Oh I um I just remembered them. Their not that hard to memorize."  
>Alexa put her last finishing touch on the badge and handed it over to Rukia.<p>

Rukia took it. Alexa got a hot glue gun put some glue on back the of the badge and stuck it onto the cut scarf on Rukia's left arm. Then she took out from under her bed the shoes the shinigami wear.

"How do you have this?"  
>Asked Rukia.<p>

"I have a lot of random stuff lying around here. All you have to do is look."  
>Said Alexa as she handed the shoes to Rukia. Rukia put them on. Ichigo and Alexa stepped back for a moment to look at her. She had the uniform. She had the badge. She had the socks and shoes. All she needed was Sode no Shirayuki by her side. Too bad they can't replicate that now can they. Then Alexa stepped on Rukias side. They both now looked at Ichigo.<p>

"What do you think? Vampire?"  
>Said Rukia.<p>

"What is he count Dracula? What about a zombie?"  
>Proposed Alexa as she rubbed her chin.<p>

"No, I don't think so. He's died many times already."  
>Said Rukia.<p>

"Hmm ok. What about... A devil."

"No."

"Death?"

"Over rated."

"Mario."

"Really?"

"A pumpkin?"

Both Rukia and Alexa stared at Ichigo for a while. He glared back at them. Until finally he crossed his arms over his chest like an x and yelled...

"No!"

Alexa and Rukia grabbed him by the wrist and put him on the computer chair.

"You get the tape."  
>Said Rukia to Alexa.<p>

"And you pick the costume."  
>Said Alexa to Rukia.<p>

Ichigo ,Before he knew what was happening had duct tape over his mouth and his hands and feet were bonded by the silver tape as well.

"Nmnmnmmn! Nwwnennen!"  
>Tried to Scream Ichigo.<p>

"I am sorry. Did you hear that, Alexa."  
>Asked Rukia.<p>

"No, Only a single pin drop. No sound at all."  
>Said Alexa with a smirk.<p>

Rukia and Alexa came in closer to Ichigo with wigs, Capes, masks oh what was that... Paint! God help him now.

By the time the two girls were done with Ichigo switching costumes whenever they pleased. He was tiered, irritated and full of shame. Yes, ladies and gentelman shame. Shame for letting two girls come to him so easily and letting them do that... THAT to him.

When Rukia moved the chair for Ichigo to see himself in a mirror he opened his eyes in shock. They ripped the duct tape from his mouth. He screamed his guts out. He took a good look at himself and opened his eyes in shock at his appearance.

"What is that! Am I Frankenstein?"

At Ichigo's shock and fury he ripped the duct tape from his hands and feet that binded him to that awful chair. Out of pure stength he was able to do such actions.

"Oh! Dile it down! It's night already. Grab a pillow case and let's go."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

"Wait, what are you going as."  
>Said Rukia.<p>

"Weeeelllllll"  
>Started Alexa.<p>

"Oh, Come on 'Lex'."  
>Alexa twitched as Ichigo put emphasis on the word 'Lex' and smirked.<br>"If Iam going like this. And her as that. You have to dress up as something."

"No, Thank you. I will go as a regular high school student."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

"Oh no! At least put on this witch costume."  
>Rukia took it out of the closet.<p>

"Lady with the wooden badge say what now."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

Rukia pushed Alexa into the closet even though she was hesitant to go in. When Rukia closed the door both her and Ichigo heard a hard thud. Indicating that Alexa had hit her head against the wall. Then some swearing, More thuds and finally a door handle click. Alexa came out. They didn't really get to see anything. She was wearing a full black cape that covered all the way from her neck to her ankle. She put on the hood attached to it.

"Ok, Happy now. Let's go."  
>Alexa didn't wait for a response. She Just opened the door and left. Rukia and Ichigo followed.<p>

When they were outside they started walking. It was cold, damp and a little rainy. They stopped at a street corner. Alexa reached inside her cape and took out her phone. She opened it.

"It says we were suppose to meet here. Halo and Aurora were gonna be here."

She looked up.

"I guess not."

Suddenly her phone rang. She answered.

"Yeah?"

"Oh hey Halo."

"Party?"

"I really don't know if-?"

"Fine. Stay there and don't move. I am on my way."  
>She hung up the phone and faced Ichigo and Rukia.<p>

"Looks like were going to a party. In the woods."

"In the woods?"  
>Asked Rukia.<br>"I don't think that's safe."

"I am not going because I want to. I am going Becasue of the reason that it's not safe. Halo is their. Chances are a lot of people might try to take advantage of her."

"Like, what type of advantage."  
>Asked Rukia.<p>

"People like her. But others don't. Chances are the ones that don't are their. They might want to hurt her. She won't defend herself. Not unless it's for a good reason. The reason they might hurt her is Becasue they don't like her."

Alexa started to walk.

"That's not a good enough reason for Halo."

Ichigo and Rukia followed her silently. It's not like they hadn't gotten candy. On Their way to the street corner they had stopped at a few houses. These few houses gave them some good amount of candy. Maybe even enough to last for a month. If all three would combine their candy they would have enough to last trought the months of November and December. Rukia was extatic for this. Ichigo couldn't care less. Same goes for Alexa. They agreed to give their candy to Rukia on one condition. Conditions being Alexa and Ichigo get all the chocolate in all three bags combined. Rukia agreed. And was surprised to figure out that Alexa's favorite anything was chocolate. Chocolate cake, Chcolate candy, Chocolate shake, Chcoclate cookies. By the time Rukia was finished counting in her head all the things that were made of chocolate in this world they had arrived at the house.

* * *

><p>Yes, you guys can pretty much see what Alexa's part is going to be in Ichigo's and Rukia's relationship. As i like to call her the "In between" person. The person that stops things, makes things happen. Well thats how i see it. So yeah, guys review! &amp; Happy valentines day!<p> 


	27. The Arrancar Arrival

Hey guys *Yawns*. This is what i could come up with for now. To let you guys know all the chapters i had done are now erased from my ipod. Ive been trying to rewrite everything i remember of it. This is what i have come up with since that evil day that everything got erased. Thanks for reading. By the looks of the title you can pretty much guess what happens in this chapter.

* * *

><p>The house well hidden inside the woods. Only identifying it by a sign that lead to a trial. Walk or drive up the trail and you found the house. As they got earshot of the house they heard loud music, laughter, girly giggles and people yelling. The typical party. All the people that were on the front porch stopped drinking form their red oviosuly filled with beer cups to stare at Ichigo as Frankenstein, Rukia as... they wondered what she was and Alexa. She looked up from inside the hoodie that protected her from the outside world and gave them all a cold stare. They returned back to their usual Business. Alexa and the other two stepped inside the house.<p>

"Try to find Halo."  
>Said Alexa to them.<br>Ichigo and Rukia nodded their heads and went diffrent ways.

Alexa went Into the living room. She took off her hoddie. Immediately people started calling out to her.

"Hey Alexa! Come sit with us!"  
>Waved a boy at her.<p>

"Alexa! You want to dance!"  
>Yelled a girl at her from over the music.<p>

"Do you want a drink!"

People from all around the room started to call for her. Alexa this, Alexa that. She stopped at the middle of the room and yelled.

"No! I don't want to go sit! No I don't want to dance! And no! I don't want a drink!"

Everybody stayed quiet.

"I want to find Halo do any of you know where she is!"

Then somebody grabbed her arm and pulled her on top of a table. He grabbed a microphone handed to him by another boy and said...

"Costume contest!"

He grabbed Alexa's cape and pulled it off.

People had their mouths open. Eyes in shock. Drinks fell to the floor. They gasped.

* * *

><p>Ichigo went up the stairs and turned to the right to find the hallway lined with at least three doors. He grumbled and stepped to the side when he noticed some girls looking at him. Damn his brilliantly chiseled body, Vibrant orange hair, Chocolate brown eyes and smooth deep voice. Damn it all to hell!<p>

He opened one of the doors that was located to his right. To his surpass he found a sleeping girl. No Halo their. He walked further into the house. The next door was at his left. He carefully opened it and found it empty with a window open letting in chilly air. He stepped inside the room and closed it. Then he heard a noise coming from the closet. It suddenly opened and out fell a girl. She was passed out. Or sleeping? Either way he decided to be nice. So he picked her up and gently placed her on the bed. He turned off the lights on his way out.

He continued to walk and opened the last door their was. Sadly he found nothing. No Halo and no person strangely sleeping inside the closet. He went to the window and looked outside. He found Rukia heading towards the back yard. He watched as she opened the gate to enter and then she was out of his view.

Rukia didnt really have much to look at. Some people sitting. Others leaning against the wall. People playing with a football. But no Halo. She shrugged her shoulders until she felt it. She felt it coming this way. Creeping itself into the woods. Danger.

* * *

><p>Everybody gasped as they saw what Alexa was wearing. The boy with the microphone stuttered and said...<p>

"Looks like we have a winner."

Alexa was wearing a small top that covered only half her stomach. A skirt that draped as skinny laces around her legs like silver spider webs. Black gloves that wrapped around her arms but had small gashes showing her skin. On her back she had a stick. She extended her arm and grabbed it from her back. She slammed the all might black stick on the ground. On the top of the stick it had a golden bat which had it's wings spread to reveal blood running down them. One single spider looked to be forming one golden strand around the pitch black stick. The spider ended around Alexa's finger like a ring. That's when they all noticed that the stick was connected to her by the gloves. Which was connected to the ring The spider's strand is actually a golden chain that had a good 3 feet of length separation from Alexa and the stick. Such a great costume. The bats wings looked sharp she threw the stick in the air catched it around the middle and pointed the tip of it to the boy. The bats golden wings shinned as the boy trembled for what was before him.

"Give me the cape back."  
>Said Alexa in a dark tone.<p>

The boy gulped and handed her the cape. Alexa then spinned the stick put it back in it's place and drapped once more the black cape around her body. She then saw and heard Ichigo run down the stairs. A loud explosion and someone yelling her name. The boys and girls heard the explosion and immediately followed by a crash started to run out the doors. Through windows. Any possible exit they could find. Rukia came crashing trough the ceiling. That would explain the crash. But what was the explosion. Alexa ran to the kitchen door and opened it with force she found a blazing inferno. The woods all around her cought up, swallowed up by fire. The deathly flames of life.

She ran back Inside and helped Ichigo pick up Rukia from the floor. She mouthed out one simple word that all could understand.

"Arrancar."

Alexa then let go of Rukia leaving Ichigo to carry her on his own. She then walked trough the now empty house to the backyard. Opened her eyes and saw Halo. Coming behind Halo was her again. Loly.

"Get out of the way!"  
>Ran Alexa to Halo as she took out her new badge pressed it against her chest. Her mortal body then lay lifeless on the ground as the soul appearance of Alexa uncovered Zangetsu and clashed with Loly's dagger once more.<p>

"Let's finish this!"  
>Said Alexa.<p>

"As you wish my queen."  
>Said Loly.<p>

Halo fell to the ground between the two girls. And was to scared to say anything. All she saw was sparks fly. The two girls giving it all they got. Alexa's unwavering resolve shown in her eyes. Loly's determination shown In her's.

_"What do I do?"_

"What do I do?"

"What do I do?"

Was all Halo could think up at the moment. Panicking she slowly crawled out of the two girls way and stood up. The intensity of the battle was immense. Halo could feel the air getting heavy. And her legs getting weaker but, even though it was hard to do so she stood still and unmoving.

"Why have you come back!"  
>Screamed Alexa.<p>

"My duty was not finished the last time. It is only reasonable that I come again and get all this troublesome situation... Over!"  
>Loly pushed back with force.<p>

"Poison."  
>She said.<p>

Alexa now knew what that meant and flash stepped back to where Halo was.

"Get out of here."  
>She told her.<p>

"But-"  
>Halo stuttered.<p>

"Their are no buts around this, Halo. Go! Get out! Let me handle this."  
>Alexa didn't look back to her friend. Her eyes fixed on the enemy.<p>

"Do You want to play that game!"  
>She yelled at Loly.<p>

"BANKAI!"  
>Screamed Alexa to the sky.<p>

Ichigo knew it wasn't safe for Halo to be there. He gently set down Rukia on the steps of the back porch and quickly went for Halo. When he came back Rukia's wound looked worse. It was a deep cut at the side of her torso. It ran horizontally from part of her back to her belly button. Her costume was completely covered by blood. Loly must of though that Rukia was in shinigami form when she really wasn't and attacked. Rukia not having Sode no Shirayuki with her couldn't do anything. She probably could've conjured up some kido spells but, they would've been to powerful for the surrounding humans. Thus Rukia was taken off gaurd. Her wound gushed more of the crimson liquid.

Where was Orihime? No. Their is no time to go for her. Where is Kai. Ichigo had a momentary flashback on Kai's work on Alexa's wound. If he did it once...

Ichigo looked at Rukia. Her struggling face. He can do it again...

Meanwhile Alexa was fighting Loly. At the moment... She was loosing. Loosing the battle she couldn't afford to let someone else win. If she lost that would mean they would have her. If they have her who knows what they'll do to her. Extract her powers? Kill her? Use her as a weapon just like Loly suggested Soul Society was doing.

No, She knows the facts. The fact that if she looses then wherever they take her... She'll fight back with even more force. To not let herself be beaten. To not let someone else get hurt. To not let them die. To not go down without a goddamn fight!

She pushed back Loly with force. She retreated a good five to six feet. Leaving skid marks on the ground. Alexa picked up ,Which what now was Tensa Zangetsu, and screamed to the earth and sky with all her might...

"GETSUGA!"

The black spiritual pressure enveloping itself around the sword.

"TENSHO!"

She let the sword down in a quick manner that send shockwaves trough the area. Loly didn't seem surprised by the attack. A black cloaked figure appeared in front of Loly and in one simple motion deflected Alexa's attack to the still burning woods. Then Alexa felt someone behind her. Coming slowly. She turned her head around to find someone coming sideways to slash her trough the back. The action was successful. She fell to the ground. The figure which she could not see because it was also dressed in black picked up it's sword and drew it deep into her back. Connecting Alexa and the wet grass of that October 31st by a thin metal blade. Alexa screamed in pain. Spat out blood and grabbed the grass like if it was her enemy.

Then the cloaked figure that deflected her attack stepped closer to her. With every step she could hear branches breaking. Alexa put her head down to only let it be pulled back by the figure. It pulled on her hair drawing her head up and making her back bend. The pain. She screamed but, contained it in by just letting out simple sounds. The figure then took out it's sword and placed it below her neck.

"He did say alive..."

The sword was put a little closer. The sharp blade making a thin cut on her skin. Blood ran down the wound.

"... or dead ..."

The sword reflected the orange and yellow flames of the buring woods. Everything was silent you could hear the crackling of the forest. The already dead trees turning to ash. The ones that were alive meeting their death earlier than expected. Halo looking at the scene and ran. Ran, ran and ran out of there.  
><em><br>"Archer, I'll find you."_

* * *

><p>Yeah, dont know if that was long or short. Please, review. I really appreciate any type of review... even if its how much you hate it, or of whats wrong with it, or if you think its a Mary Sue. Either way youre doing me the favor of reviewing it, Thanks.<br>To those who comment because you love it. Thank you very much. I love you guys.


	28. The battle that matters

Iam back! I know this one is short, I am sorry but this is as far as my brain can squeeze about this part of the story. Ill upload another chapter in a bit guys... See if you guys like it... And i am going to put a poem on the next one. Yeah, imma do that now.

* * *

><p>Pearl was staring at Cure as she finished up with Ace. They had known what Archer wanted when he asked for their help. It all lead up to this.<p>

***Flashback***

Archer went trough the woods and found a good location. He closed his eyes and opened them. Before him laid his pack. Archer spoke strongly.

"I need your help. I want to lean how to control you. Use you wisely, as you say."  
>He Said.<p>

Ace went up to him.

"You brought us here to train."

Archer nodded his head.

"Let's begin."

"First thing is you have to merge with us. That is the only way you can know our abilities individually. Know our strength & weaknesses. Our ups and downs. Archer, You have to accept us."

Ace ran to archer and bit down on his arm. Ace let go of his arm. Strain ran from behind and collided with his back. He turned to ash with the wind.

Archer yelled in pain as he lost feeling of his arm. He closed his eyes and winced. While his eyes were still closed outside Hap gently walked to him and touched his hand. She left with the wind. Archer ran to Ace. When he was close he opened his hand and in it a ball of lightining was forming. He placed it against Ace's side. The wolf was sent flying sideways and hit a tree.

"Nice hit, kid. But you should really consider your movements."

Archers other arm was freezing. He was loosing feeling quickly. He closed his fist and felt warmth in them. He started to get the feeling back. He tried to move his fingers. Then his wrist. He picked up his elbow and extend his arm. He brought it back down to his side. He unclenched his fist and saw an orange glow in his palm. Suddenly he felt electricity course in him. He flexed his muscle and lighting came. He ran to Ace once more. Ace ran back.

He opened his mouth and gathered an abundant amount of energy. He blast it straight to Archer. He was blown back. Ace came running again and pounded on his back.

"Useless."  
>He said. Ace then bit down on Archers neck. He brought his tail and pierced it in his chest. Close to his heart but, not close enough. He got off of Archer and watched him intently.<p>

"I can't anymore."  
>Archer spat blood.<p>

"You have to continue! Do you really give up this easily! You coward! I know you to be strong! Prideful! Ambitious!"

"Where is that boy!"

"Where is my king."

Rein then came to Archer and put her nose to his forehead. She turned to ash. Archer saw this happen.

"Rein!"  
>He yelled.<p>

"... Do not worry. Have you not seen or sensed it. Strain! Hap! Rein! They have disappeared and merged... With you. Now if your not able to fight-"

"Then I'll fight for them."  
>Archer finished as he stood up.<p>

Ace smirked.  
>"Now where is my king?"<p>

The sky turned chilly. Darkness engulfed Archer as he got up from the ground. Rein. A circle of fire grew around him. Strain. When he was good and steady he snapped his fingers and they sparked yellow. Lightning. Hap.

"He isn't going anywhere!"  
>Archer started to run.<p>

"That's what I like to hear!"  
>Ace also ran towards him. Then a flash of light.<p>

Archer opened his hand in front of Ace and strands of black shot to him. Grabbing his paws and holding him still. Archer then came running jumped at the still wolf and pushed his hand into his chest. The black strands let go and Ace fell to the ground.

Time moved on with win against loss. The game of cat and mouse was played. The position of master and servant wavered at times. Pearl and Cure saw every hit, scratch and bite. Blood being spilled was cleaned and wounds being opened were sealed. Lain stayed back the whole time for he is all in one. He is not to be used unless one is missing or gone.

***End of flashback***

The second fight to regain a new power had just finished.

"Okay, Ace Lets finish this"  
>Said Archer as he stabilized his stance by putting his newly formed sword on the ground. His mop like hair covering his blue eyes slightly.<p>

Archers sword then turned to ash, gone with the wind.

Pearl opened her eyes in shock.

"Halo?"  
>Said Archer.<p>

"Archer, they've come."

Hearing those words from his friend he has never heard.

Ace and the rest started to turn to ash as well. For the battle they'll face they will need a lot of strength. It's better to rest up now.

Archer grabbed his black leather jacket brought it around his shoulder and started to walk.

Then pearl stepped in front of the two.

"Pearl?"  
>Said Archer.<p>

"I am sorry my king but I cannot let you trough."  
>She bowed her head down.<p>

"But I have to go."  
>He said.<p>

"No, my king. You cannot waist your strength on such insolent battles. You should save your strength for the battle that matters."  
>Said pearl.<p>

"This is the battle that matters."

"I will not!"  
>Pearl then turned her pose Into a fighting one.<p>

Suddenly the ground below Archer turned cold and the area around turned chilly.

"Pearl, let the boy go trough or you will fight me instead of him."  
>They all heard Ace's voice echo in the dark.<p>

Pearl retracted her pose and let them pass.

"I am sorry, My king."

She let the barrier down. Archer and Halo passed trough.

"I forgot to tell you..."

Outside they met up with Kai and Aurora. They started to run to Alexa's direction.

"White also represents and sees the future."

Pearl closed her eyes and a single tear dropped to the ground_. _She let the wind take her from the ground.

* * *

><p>Uhhhhh whats up with that.. What does Preal mean? What does the future hold for Archer? Can it be in the next chapter...? Find out guys... REVIEW! THANK YOU!<p> 


	29. With MY power! The Sky

Okay guys, so as said.. i uploaded another chapter... Hope you guys like it. I really liked it.. i am excited for this part and happy i got this far!

* * *

><p>"The moment the star dims away does the sky step in to lighten it's way."<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Alexa wondered. She tried to stretch her neck back but that opened up both her wounds more. Then she tried sensing. She found Ichigo and Rukia. Why aren't they helping? Why won't they move? Of course she's just a tool. She then noticed something. Rukia. Her wound is worse then expected and Ichigo was with her. It's not that they don't want to help it's that they can't. One was reaching death and the other preventing it from coming in. Besides that it's her battle not theirs. She looked at the flames.<p>

Ichigo looked down at Rukia. Her breathing faster and faster. What to do. What to do. He stood up.

"Rukia, you'll live and if you die... Hey... You'll end up in Soul Society right."  
>A lie.<p>

Rukia winced and smiled. After all it is his mission and only his. It's logical that he would uphold the mission further then her safety. Two powerful beings gained for a loss of one lieutenant. She closed her eyes and smiled.

He gently put her on the porch. He then looked off to the scene and put his hand around Zangetsu.

Alexa felt Ichigo Move forward.

"Ichigo stay where you are! Do not move!"  
>The sword put closer to her neck. The one in her back dug in deeper. Loly then came and wrapped her tentacles around Alexa's wrist. She twisted her fingers in odd manners. She felt the pain but Only squinted her eyes a little.<p>

"Rukia is way more important! Remember... I am... A tool. They are here for me! And only me! Stay with her and don't you dare come close."

Rukia opened her eyes in shock. Her and Ichigo saw trough her little speech. She was giving the imitation that she was ready for death. A brave decision but, a fools mistake.

Alexa bend her head a little.  
>"One life wasted over millions saved."<p>

She picked her head up.

"Hey, It's worth it."  
>Ichigo didnt see it but even in the face of death Alexa gave a smirk.<p>

"Look your job is to protect this town. Ours is to protect you. So please let us do our jobs."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

_"He's including me in their? Why?"_  
>Rukia thought.<p>

She took Ichigo's words to heart. She trusted him to get her away from these insolent idiots and when that is done she along with him will beat the bastards to death. She looked on forward to the flame. She saw figures. Their was one in the middle and beside it their seemed to be... Dogs? Four on each side. Then next to the last look a like dog on the right was a figure that looked like a girl with some sort of thing flying around her. On the other side, on the left seemed to be another girl. She looked as to have two swords on her back crossing each other.

From afar Alexa heard Ichigo say.  
>"I'll save you, Alexa."<p>

The figures got closer and closer. The image was obscure because of the flames. It looked blurry to her. The figures came closer and closer. In Alexa's eyes you could see the blurry image of the eleven figures approaching. They opened in shock.

Ace released a cool wind that diminished the undying flames to nothing. Archer along with Halo and Aurora showed themselves.

"... Archer."  
>Said Alexa quietly.<p>

He stepped closer and without looking at her said.

"Hey that's my line!"  
>He screamed to Ichigo. He gave a smile that could send anyone a chill to the bone.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Ichigo smirked at the newcomers.<p>

Rukia then heard something at her side and turned.

"Kai?"  
>She said.<p>

He looked down at her wound and said...  
>"I'll heal it."<p>

"... but... How?"  
>She asked.<p>

He loomed her hands over her abdomen and said...  
>"Delens et crescere, Rosa Blanca."<p>

Kai's roots grew around her stomach.

Rukia looked up to Ichigo.  
>"... You knew."<br>She said.

"I wouldn't have left you here If I didn't."  
>He responded.<p>

She put her head down and he expected the sweet thankful Rukia. She picked her head right back up.

"What are you an idiot!"  
>She yelled at him.<p>

Let's face it. Has their ever been a sweet thankful Rukia?

"The mission is WAY more important than me. I would've expected you to go and leave me here!"  
>She yelled.<p>

"... Rukia, you know me... I would've found a way that works for both parties."

She looked confused.

"In other words I would've found a way to rescue her and save you. But if I didn't knew that they were coming... I wouldn't have left you. Do you really doubt me?"  
>He asked.<p>

"I have my doubts."  
>She responded.<p>

Ichigo was outraged.

"Ah Rukia! What the hell!"  
>He yelled at her.<p>

"What? Sorry for thinking that the mission is more important than me. When it is!"  
>She said.<p>

Ichigo was about to speak but, Kai interrupted them.

"Ah... Please, Rukia Stay still."  
>He said.<p>

"... Hm, Sure."  
>She said.<p>

Ichigo and her both looked on forward to Archer and the rest.

* * *

><p>Alexa looked up to her savior.<p>

"Is everything okay over there, Ichigo!"  
>Archer yelled.<p>

"Yes, Kai just finished healing Rukia!"  
>Ichigo yelled back.<p>

"Ok."  
>Kai responded.<p>

He still didn't meet Alexa's eyes. She also looked forward on to the flames. Some shock still in her.

"... Alexa ..."  
>Said Archer.<p>

Alexa looked up at him. She saw he had a bandage around his torso. Blood stains on it and around his mouth. Scratches on his face. But his eyes, those blue eyes only showed Determination and power.

"I've come to rescue you."  
>He said looking on forward to the enemy.<p>

He finally looked down to find worry in her eyes.

"Wipe that look off your face. I came to save you."  
>He said.<p>

She looked down again.  
>"... Idiot. Go home! Who told you to come! They want me! Now leave! Look your all hurt! Archer..."<p>

"... Go home .."  
>She said.<p>

Archer looked at her bowed head.

"... You can tell me to 'Go home' any other time. But not today. Yell at me later."  
>Archer looked at the surrounding enemy.<p>

"... Right after I defeat all of them."  
>Archer said.<p>

"... Archer ... You would never listen to me if I keep repeating it, will you."  
>Said Alexa In a shaky tone.<p>

"Not if you keep saying I should leave you here. All you ever do is worry for me. You know Alexa, Sometimes you should just worry for yourself."  
>He looked back at her. Worry was still shown in her eyes.<p>

He gave a sheepish smile.  
>"Don't worry, Alexa. I've become stronger while I was away."<p>

She looked up at him and at his smile.

"I assure you..."

Her eyes closed and remembered her brothers same smile.

"I won't die yet."

She opened her eyes at his words.

"So don't give me that face."  
>He said and looked on forward.<p>

"... Arche- Arghghghhhhhhh!"  
>Alexa was about to speak but Loly retracted her tentacles. That made her scream and yell in pain.<p>

Loly looked at Archer.  
>"Is that so."<br>She said.

Archer looked straight into Loly's eyes.  
>"Kai, Do your thing."<br>He said.

Kai heard him and nodded. He put his hands together as if to pray and said...

"Et sanaret vestigium aliquod malum, Rosa Blanca."

He then planted his hands on the ground and roots started to sprout up. They made their way to Alexa and the enemies around her. The roots backed them of off her. The cloaked figure that kept the sword trough her back was pushed backwards by a root surrounding his stomach and pulled. While doing so he still had his Hand on the hilt. So when he got pulled back he extracted the sword out of Alexa's body. She yelled at the feeling.

Next the cloaked figure who had it's sword pointed to Alexa's neck. A root coiled around its wrist tight enough to make him let go of the sword. The two figures were pushed and brought back-to-back at Archers side. The roots didn't reach loly but Archer's wolf's did.

Meanwhile Alexa tried to get up from the ground. Kai's roots were surrounding her body. Trying to heal her wounds. She tried to get away from them. She wanted to stand next to Archer. Keep him safe. Keep him out of harms way. Preventing him from a possible death. She had enough force to stand up but the roots were trying to bring her down.

"Ace! Hap!"  
>Archer yelled.<p>

His wolf's nodded. Ace stood in front of Loly he barked at her. He moved forward, she moved back. He finally got her were he wanted her. Close to the other two that came to cause mayhem to their peaceful world.

Loly looked back and they were surrounded by the eight wolf's Archer owned.

"This is nothing!"  
>Said Loly. She lashed her tentacles at the animals and slowly but surely they vanished one by one.<br>"Haha!"  
>She laughed.<p>

Archer smirked.

They started to reappear. One by one they came again.

"Now."  
>Said Archer.<p>

Ace and Hap concentrated and closed their eyes. Ace started to glow light blue and Hap yellow. Sparks of lighting came from her body and around Ace the area grew cold. They both then opened their eyes. Ace planted his paws firmly on the ground. Hap barked.

"What is that suppose to cause you despicable excuse for a-"  
>Loly was cut short as she tried to reach out and eight yellow bars grew around them. These bars were lightning and they encaged them in a circle. Underneath them ice was forming and creeping up their legs.<p>

"It must be nice huh!"  
>Scremaed Loly. The other two were trying to break the ice around their feet. She instead whipped at the wolfs again. They moaned and whimpered in pain. Visible blood ran from their bodies.<p>

"Kid! It must be nice. Tell me how it feels... How it feels to see your own power and soul suffer... But you yourself don't."  
>Said Loly.<p>

Ace opened his eyes in shock. He looked back at Archer.

"Tell me how does it feel."  
>She said again.<p>

Ace knew Archer. He will respond back and will give into her taunts. He will not! He will not let that happen!

"Archer! Do not listen to the brats in the cage! They are meaningless words! Do not pay attention! My king! Do not lis-!"  
>Said Ace but Loly threw her tentacle at him and he barked in pain.<p>

Archer listened to her words. Loly's words.

"I don't get hurt."  
>He said.<p>

He looked down at his hands. Unscratched and intact. He looked at his pack. In pain and covered in blood.

"She's right."  
>He said.<p>

"No! Archer... Don't listen to her! It's part of their plan! If we get hurt... You do as well! Arche-!"  
>He was cut short again but by Archer this time.<p>

"Ace! She is... Right. I am not hurt... But you... You are! This is my battle Ace! Mine and..."

He looked down at Alexa.

"... Mine alone!"

He looked at his pack.

"They hurt my friends... I will hurt them."

"..."  
>Ace stayed quiet.<p>

"I gained strength and became stronger... For this very purpose! I will fight MY fight! I will defeat them... With my own strength and power! Ace... Let them go!"  
>Said Archer.<p>

"... Wha-! What! Archer, You can't do that..."  
>Protested Ace.<p>

"Help me will you, or help me not. My desicion has been marked."

Ace's eyes became furious as he saw his comrades disappear.

Archer closed his hand at his side into a fist.

_"Ace, you trained me an became my first mentor in the arts of battle. You said my power is not to be misused... As I recall what you said was..."_

***FLASHBACK***

Archer had just finished merging with Hap, Strain and Rein. He was out of breath. He could feel pearl far away strengthening the barrier. Cure was next to him healing his wounds. He could clearly see Lain under a tree resting. In front of him was Ace fully healed and behind him ,the second in command, Aim. In his hands... His sword. In gleamed in the moonlight. Archer looked down at it in disbelief.

Ace noticed this.

"... You want to know how to use it and what it is."  
>He said.<p>

"... Yes."  
>Archer responded.<p>

"I will explain... The sword you hold in your hand is... Us."

Archer looked up.

"Our power is held in that thin but powerful blade. We will retrospect to Alexa. You will soon understand why. You see a Shinigami has two states for their Zanpaktou; Shikai and Bankai. Shikai being the first state. Bankai being the second and more powerful than Shikai. Bankai takes years to master and only high level authorities ever reach it. You have seen Alexa's Bankai state before. You have also seen her Shikai but for that we will move on to Kuchiki Rukia."

"What? Why Rukia."  
>Asked Archer.<p>

"She only has a Shikai. No Bankai, not yet for that matter. Those who are lower then her status hold only a simple katana. Right now what you hold in your hand... Take it as the Shikai state of a shinigami's Zanpaktou."

"... Is it not a Zanpaktou, as you say."  
>He said.<p>

"No, it is true that your powers were unlocked by Alexa but, you had your own rising deep in you. You are not a Shinigami, Archer. We are different."

Archer nodded his head.

"... Will I ever reach the second state."  
>He asked.<p>

"If you train hard and I teach you enough... You will."  
>Ace said.<p>

"Then teach me."  
>Archer demanded.<p>

"No."

"Why."

"One we do not have time and two you need another quality."

"Which is."

"... Experience."  
>Ace responded.<p>

Archer stood up and clenched his sword at his side.

Some time later Archer gained Experience. The experience he needed to reach the peak of his power.

Cure again was healing Archer from his wounds. In his hand... The thing he wanted to achieve.

"... Archer, do not _EVER _use the second stage of your sword."

"... but."  
>He said.<p>

"No Archer. Do not use it. No matter the circumstances. Use it only when needed and if not needed then don't use it at all. It is to powerful to handle."

"Ace..."

"I do not want to hear anything. I taught you what you wanted. I and all have done what you asked of us, My King. As I always say... Use us..."

Archer looked down at his new sword. He tightened his grasp around it.

"... Wisely."

Archer feel forward and things went dark.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

_"I awoke to another battle. Then Halo came. As I recall you said to never use the second stage... But you said nothing of the first."_

In Archers hand had formed a sword. Alexa looked up at him and at his newly formed weapon. Her eyes opened in shock and disbelief. They admired the blade. It was a white bladed sword that chipped in the middle. Inside that chipped part was filled by a blood red diamond. Her eyes moved down to the guard. It was golden and reflected the moons light. Then to the hilt. It was a mixture of white and purple crisscrossing each other. Then dangling from the hilt was a small black chain. Alexa's eyes traced the links until it got to the end of the chain were a metalic wolf head dangled. She payed close attention to detail and noticed in the eye was a diamond. The diamond seem to transcend two colors, Black and light blue. They shared the circular diamond like if it was home. Mixing and separating from each other. Such a beautiful sword.

"... Archer."  
>She said.<p>

She tried to reach up and touch the sword, if only an inch but Kais roots brought her to her knees. It looked as if she was kneeling beside Archer.

"Ace."  
>Said Archer proudly.<p>

"As you wish, My king."  
>He said.<p>

Ace retracted his pose. The lightning bars left with the wind and the ice melted to water.

"... Let's end this."  
>Archer spoke.<p>

Loly was about to say something but was cut short by one of the cloaked figures.

"As you say. But first let us introduce ourself. Me, I am..."

It grabbed it's cloak and pulled it off.

"Grantz Amore."

His mask covered his eyes, forehead and the whole back part of his head. Not the mouth or nose. His pants were white and around his waist was something that resembled a scarf. His stomach was uncovered to show his skin. His jacket had no sleeves and extended all the way down to his feet.

"... And she ..."  
>He said.<p>

The other figure grabbed it's cloak and took it off. Throwing it into the pitch black sky that only the moon illuminated.

"... Is Anqiorra shiffer."

Ichigo hearing such words opened his eyes in shock. Archer clenched his sword with more strength. Alexa still near him. She decided to end the battle and let Kai's roots do what they do best.

* * *

><p>so yeah! We got some arrancars! I want to thank ultimatemh for helping me on creating Grantz. Thank you so much! And Well Anqiorra... yeah... You all know who she resembles huh. And about Alexa and Archer... well... They are special. Oh and about Kai... I used latin to come up with his summonings... The 1st one means "Erase and grow, Rosa blanca." Thats the one he used on Rukia. The 2nd one he used means "Trace and heal any hurt, Rosa Blanca." Thats the one he used on Alexa. And by the way... Anqiorra was taking great interest in Kai.. Please Review! And await the next chapter... Hope you guys liked the poem.. Lets see if you guys can figure it out... If so PM me or post a comment on what it means. Thanks!<p> 


	30. The dome

Hello guys! Nice to actually post something... I know its short.. Maybe.. if i have time.. Ill post the next chapter.. Just maybe. Have a nice reading! Thank you!

* * *

><p><em>"Those who ponder on the past never reach the future, but those who reach the future only want to ponder on the past."<em>

* * *

><p>Ichigo gasped at the sound of her name. Disbelief runned trough his body. Grantz turned around. Anqiorra turned around as well to the orange haired boy.<p>

"... Did you hear that Rukia."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

".. Yeah."  
>She said.<p>

Ichigo examined her. Her clothes. Same as his. Her mask. Same as his. Her eyes. Same as his. Her skin. Same as his. It's not possible.

"... Ulqiorra."  
>He whispered.<p>

Her thin lips parted.  
>"No, Anqiorra."<p>

"She even talks like him."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

Grantz smirked.  
>"If you are trying to compare her to... Ulqiorra shiffer then you're successful in noticing the similarities between the two. But with one simple change..."<p>

"Let me guess... She's a girl!"  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"Ha, True. But she is... Smarter, faster and stronger. More than Ulqiorra ever was."  
>Said Grantz.<p>

".. M ... More."  
>Ichigo mouthed.<p>

"Yes more, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"How do you know my name!"  
>He wanted answers.<p>

"You see before her..."  
>Grantz turned to Alexa. Archer grasped his sword tighter.<p>

"... We had our eyes on you."  
>He turned to Ichigo again.<p>

"We know what you are capable of, Kurosaki. You see Anqiorra here was born from Ulqiorra's ashes. The ones you caused. Thanks to you... She was possible."

"In simpler terms, Take this as a phoenix. From it's own ashes a new one is born. Well from Ulqiorra's she's Anqiorra was born."  
>Grantz said.<p>

"Now..."  
>He turned to Archer once more.<p>

"We've come for the girl. Hand her over and we might not kill you."

"Over my dead body."  
>Said Archer trough gritted teeth.<p>

"... That can be arranged."  
>Said Grantz.<p>

He brought his right arm and put it below his scarf that was around his waist. He slowly took out his sword.

"Let me bring you to death."  
>Said Grantz before running to Archer. Archer headed straight for Grantz as well. Alexa saw things happen before her. A blade pointed to the moon. The white bladed sword reflected her face.<p>

"Archer!"  
>She gave a heart hurtling scream as some of his blood spilled to her face.<p>

* * *

><p>"... Kurosaki Ichigo."<br>Anqiorra slowly walked to Ichigo and Rukia.

".. Cht.."  
>Ichigo made a noise.<p>

"It is true that I am born from My fathers ashes."  
>Said Anqiorra.<p>

"... Father?"  
>Ichigo said confused.<p>

"Yes, Ulqiorra Shiffer is considered to be my father. Being born from his very being I acquired some of his memories and how he obtained a he-."  
>Anqiorra was cut short as she saw a white sword come at her. She simply took out her hand from her pocket and stopped Rukia's blade.<p>

"Such nuisance."  
>She said. She then pushed Rukia back. Only by a single hand gesture and Rukia got pushed back a good ten feet.<p>

"Rukia!"  
>Yelled Ichigo. He was about to bring Zangetsu in front of him but Anqiorra quickly kicked him in the stomach. But before that he felt a sharp pain on his neck.<p>

Ichigo's body clashed with the house wall and he entered into the living room. When he looked up he saw Anqiorra trough the dust that gathered. A memory came back of when he fought Ulqiorra. He tried to stand up. That's when he noticed that he couldn't move. His arm, his legs. He can't move them.

_"Damn!"_  
>He thought.<p>

He remembered on how He had felt a sharp pain on his neck. It must've been Anqiorra. She paralayzed him. Rendering him unhelpful. He could only look on forward. He felt Rukia's spiritual pressure. She was alive! But her spiritual pressure is wavering again.

_"... I won't let you die!"_  
>He thought again.<p>

Kai was still on the ground. Bending over at the amount of strength. The amount of power. He had trouble breathing. He saw a shadow loom over him. He slowly looked up. Breathing became harder. It was Anqiorra. Her spiritual pressure crushing Kai.

Kai's eyes trembled and remembered what Rukia had told them.

_"Hey Rukia what's that on your arm?"_Asked Kai.

_"Oh! Well that's my lieutenant's badge. I am the lieutenant of the 13th squad of the Gotei 13."_  
>She said proudly.<br>_  
>"... Not even if we have a lieutenant with us can we beat them."<em>

He remembered Rukia being pushed.

_"We're doomed. They are to strong for us to handle."_

He remembered Ichigo being kicked.

_"They are... To powerful."_

Anqiorra looked down at Kai and his trembling eyes.

"Fear."  
>She said.<p>

"... Good."  
>Her green eyes had no emotion. Her voice, no feeling.<p>

Kai bend his head down and put his arms around himself. He looked to the back and saw Ichigo. He turned to his right and saw Rukia. She was hurt. Ichigo was hurt. Kai put his hands on the ground and roots found their way to Ichigo and Rukia.

Anqiorra saw this happen right before her eyes. Kai looked up. His eyes still big and trembling.

"... What a strange... Ability."  
>She said.<p>

She took out her hand from her pocket and reached for Kai.

_".. It's as if you can control the roots and exploit their ability to heal. Can it be... ?"_

She thought as she looked down at Kais eyes. Her hands about to touch his face. Then something blocked her hands path. Anqiorra jerked her hand back.

"... What is this."  
>She said.<p>

"Over my butterfly body will you ever touch Kai."  
>It was Life.<p>

"... Who... What are you."  
>Said Anqiorra.<p>

"... I am Life! The butterfly!"  
>She said before disappearing and reappearing again in front of Anqiorra.<p>

Everything seemed normal. Then a small cut opened up on Anqiorra's cheek. Blood rolled down her pale skin. She picked up her hand to touch the liquid. She brought it up to her eyes.

".. Blood."  
>She said smoothly.<p>

"And their is more were that came from!"  
>Said Life.<p>

"What a... Disgrace."  
>Anqiorra grabbed Life before she could get away. She then pounded her to the ground.<p>

"Life!"  
>Screamed Halo.<p>

Anqiorra turned.  
>"Is <em>that<em>... Yours."

Halo stared at Life On the ground. Her fragil body twitching. Her eyes closing.

"Life."  
>Said Halo.<p>

Anqiorra noticed her tone of voice changed. It changed from one of worry to one of certainty. She looked down. Life was gone.

"Looking for something!"  
>Said Life.<p>

She was above Anqiorra. Life then vanished. Anqiorra's lips curved a little. Their came Aurora. Life was obviously used as a decoy while Aurora got ready But, Anqiorra expected this. She simply lifted her hand and pointed her finger at Aurora. Aurora had her two swords in her hands. Aimed and pointed to the enemy. She was readying herself to bring them down with full force. Then she saw a green light being shot straight at her. She was blown back.

"What a nuisance you all are. Why do you keep persisting on defending her. What is she to you that you're willing to put your own life at risk. She is a worthless being. A horrible excuse of a Shinigami and a despicable person. What brings you to have such confidence, such pride and strength to keep fighting."

"... Tch..."

Anqiorra turned around and it was Aurora getting up from the ground.

"... Its because... It's because she's our friend!"  
>She said.<p>

"Friend, you say. You will soon regret having any at all."

Anqiorra turned around but not before giving Kai one more look. She then walked on forward. Aurora then fell to the ground. She saw Alexa. She was yelling. Yelling something inaudible to her ears. She slowly closed her eyes and listened to one single word being yelled over every other noise.

"Aurora!"  
>Screamed Alexa as she saw her friend.<p>

Kai looked on forward at the ensuing battle.

Anqiorra looked on at Grantz's battle with Archer.

"Finish this quickly."  
>She said. Then she walked over to Alexa's body. She took out her sword and cut Kai's roots. They let her go and Alexa bend forward. Putting her hands on the ground and letting her hair cover her face.<p>

"I will do the process now."  
>Said Anqiorra as Alexa slowly picked herself up while her knees were Still on the ground.<p>

"You bastard!"  
>She yelled with force.<p>

"Are you saying I should finish this quickly!"  
>Screamed Grantz.<p>

"Yes, exactly."  
>Anqiorra brought her sword back and pierced Alexa in her stomach. Alexa gasped and spat blood. The crimson liquid ran on Anqiorra's blade. She retracted her sword and whipped her blade clean.<p>

"Alexa!"  
>Screamed Archer.<p>

"I am sorry but this battle must end now."  
>Said Grantz. He threw his blade in the sky and Archer saw it go up high. When it came back down Grantz hard grown a shell on his back with an opening around his neck. That's were his sword entered. On his elbow pointy sharp objects grew and also on his knees.<p>

Grantz then reached up and took his sword.

"Let's continue."  
>He said.<p>

Archer looked back at Alexa. But Grantz came at him with more force than expected. Archer fended of Grantz. Sparks flew.

"Pay attention to your opponent!"  
>Grantz came at Archer again. Archer fended him of.<p>

Grantz then threw his sword once more time to the air and let the blade go trough the wet grass below.

"Cry of a thousand sorrows, Grief and despair."  
>Said Grantz.<p>

Archer was about to run to Alexa but a black wall suddenly grew up. Then it enclosed him and a dome formed. Things were pitch black now. He couldn't see. Archer turned around and his hair covered his eyes slightly. Sweat was forming on his face.

"Is this suppose to be your tactic at winning. What a loser! What a coward!"  
>Archer screamed as he walked around. Attempting to find Grantz but not being so successful.<p>

"You know this won't help if you have light!"  
>Archer screamed inside the pitch black dome. He looked down to see that his guard was emitting light. He smirked.<p>

"You are so foolish. No light, pride or joy will ever beat my ever expanding dome. This is not a strategy to win, as you said. This dome is especially built to keep things in, to not let anything out... Or in this case... Preventing you from interfering."

Grantz appeared in from of Archer. He snapped his fingers and a screen appeared. Archer saw Into it. He saw Ichigo. Then the screen flickered to Rukia. Then to Kai, Aurora and Halo. Finally the screen stayed on Alexa.

Archer picked his sword and slashed the image in two. It disappeared.

"What. Are you going to do about... It."  
>Grantz melted into the dark.<p>

Archer was left alone. He closed his eyes. Tightened his grasp around his sword. He remembered every one. Defeat. Beaten. Blood. Alexa.

_"... I am sorry, Ace."_  
>He thought.<p>

* * *

><p>... What in the world is Archer up to? What is he going to do? What is he planning? &amp; What is this... Anqiorra taking intrest in Kai... Hm... How is Alexa feeling of all this... Please, Review! Thank you for reading.<p> 


	31. The Star That Dims

Eh, Hehehehe. Sorry, I had a lot of work. A lot. State Test and such. Well here we are. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>"We, who Let hope fall and pride perish. <em>_Us, who decide to leave it and Me, Who decides to kill it."_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Anqiorra planted two poles beside Alexa. She went to the one in the right and twisted it. It grew up high. She did the same to The one in the left. It topped the skies as well. Then a thin yellow light grew connecting the two poles. The light grew more vibrant as seconds passed. It then turned same as the poles and merged with them sustaining it all together. The metallic stand looked terrifying.<p>

Alexa touched her wound and saw blood in her hands. Anqiorra then stepped in front of her again.

"You bastard! If you want me then take me! But do not mess with my friends!"  
>Said Alexa.<p>

"We do not like to mess with trash. But by orders of kieran we must eliminate anybody who stands between our true goal. Let it be human or Shinigami."  
>Said Anqiorra.<p>

"You can't do this! I won't let you do this! You bastard! You say we're the trash... You went against opponents who are way below your power! Yeah, and we're the trash. Rethink your words before saying them you piece of crap."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

"Hey, Can I tell you something else."  
>Anqiorra bend down to Alexa's level.<p>

"You coward!"  
>Alexa then spit on Anqiorra's face.<p>

Anqiorra slowly opened her eyes. She brought her hand back and slapped Alexa on the face. Alexa fell sideways. Anqiorra stood up and her shadow loomed over Alexa's body.

"You brat, This is not your decision and don't even speak because we won't acknowledge it. From this moment on you are under Kieran's control. You will do what he says and please his every whim. We will get what we came for and then if orders be it we will take you with us or leave you be. Think it trough, Do you wish for your friends to die...?"  
>Said Anqiorra.<p>

Alexa looked up at her. She understood what she said. Give in to their orders or see her friends continue on a battle that they can't win. Alexa's hair covered her eyes. She bowed her head.

"So you understand."  
>Said Anqiorra.<p>

Anqiorra then stepped back as an invisible force picked up Alexa's body. Her head still bowed seeing things get smaller and smaller. The invisible force then made her arms extend sideways. It lifted her up higher and higher until it got to the pole that grew connecting the other two poles.

She lifted her head up and tried to move. Her shoulder, then her elbow. Her wrist, then her fingers. She moved her fingers then Her whole hand. She broke her hand loose from the invisible force. She can be set free!

"It is pointless to resist."  
>Said Anqiorra as she looked up.<p>

The stand then suddenly rocked and chains grew from the two poles. The chain from the right grabbed Alexa's loose hand immediately and put it back in place. The chain from the left coiled itself around her arm. The one in the right did the same. Both chains coiled around her arms and found their way to her open wound.

The rusty chains entered her body trough the wound Anqiorra had created. Now she knew why she did that. The chains inside her body started to open the wound more. Pulling it and  
>Stretching it. Alexa brought her head back and yelled in pain.<p>

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhrrrrggggghhh!"  
>Alexa screamed her guts out.<p>

Black with red outlines of spiritual energy started to leave Alexa. Light blue energy leaved her as well. It all merged itself at the back of the stand. Mixing with eachother. More and more came from her and it all came out from her wound.

Anqiorra got to were Alexa was. Alexa picked her head up to meet her eyes. Suddenly she felt something. She opened her eyes in shock and looked down below.

"... He's dead."  
>Said Anqiorra.<p>

She picked her head right back up.  
>"How do you know that! His spiritual pressure just dropped! That does not mean-!"<p>

"He's dead...?"

"Stop saying that!"  
>Alexa screamed.<p>

"I say the truth and speak no lies. I know you have been a Shinigami for a small amount of time but by now you should have learned that when their is no spiritual pressure... Their is no life."  
>Anqiorra looked straight into Alexa's eyes.<p>

"It's not true."  
>Alexa had bowed her head down.<p>

"It is."

"It's not true."  
>She said again.<p>

"It is."  
>Said Anqiorra again.<p>

"It..."

Alexa made her hand into a fist and started to pull away from the chains.

"What are you trying to attempt...?"  
>Asked Anqiorra.<p>

".. Is.."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

Alexa pulled harder and harder. She felt the pain. She felt the blood. She felt like screaming. But their is no chance on this earth that she's about to let him die.

"... not."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

"You can't do that."  
>Said Anqiorra.<p>

The links of the chain started to glow white.

".. True!"

Alexa pulled the chains and they entirely glowed white. She pulled herself away. Trying to escape! Trying to set herself free!

"You think I can't do this! Just watch!"  
>She screamed.<p>

"I came to tell you that this is the final stage of the process. Or as Kieran likes to call it... The unstoppable stage. Nothing can stop it from this point on. No matter what you do. How you do it. Or... what you feel. Pride is useless. Strength is powerless. Power... Is comical. No amount of force can stop it now."  
>Said Anqiorra.<p>

Alexa pulled harder. The chains were loosing their grasp around her.

"All those who could save you now are either unconscious, dead or paralyzed. It's better to loose hope now and don't be disappointed later."  
>Anqiorra spoke.<p>

"Are you saying if I let this happen... You'll leave."  
>Asked Alexa.<p>

"Yes exactly. If we optain what we want we will leave. Those people you call friends down below will be left alive but for the one that died I feel no remorse for."

Alexa pulled one more time.  
>"<em>Archer.."<em>  
>She thought.<p>

"... Your life will be waisted for those over your friends. Don't worry you're death will help many."

Alexa stopped pulling as she felt the chains pull back. Now they had turned black once more and they pulled back with more force. Even though her body was being streched to it's limits her head was bowed down in defeat.

"I see you got the point trough your head."  
>Said Anqiorra.<p>

The chains pulled more at her wound. Alexa screamed again.

"Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrgggghhhhhhh!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside Ace watched Aim disappear.<p>

"Damn it Archer!"  
>Ace yelled as he himself turned into ash.<p>

Alexa was still screaming at the pain.

Rukia slowly opened her eyes and Kais's roots uncoiled her. She saw things fairly blurry. Then the image stabled and her ears could hear again as the screams came more into range. Suddenly everything became horribly clear. Alexa, she was screaming. Rukia saw what was coming out from her. She opened her eyes in shock. She got up as quickly as possible and found her way to Ichigo inside the house.

She stared down at his body. His eyes slowly opened and saw Rukia's face blurry. The image then became clearer. Then more and more. He saw past Rukia and saw Alexa. The Image became clear as Crystal. He tried to move. He tried to scream. But as much as he struggled he couldn't move a muscle.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?"  
>Asked Rukia.<p>

She slowly took off Kai's roots from around him. She then put his arm over her shoulder. She attempted to pick him up. She was still in a weak state and him unable to move. Rukia walked from under the house roof to the outside.

"Ichigo?"  
>She asked. He didn't respond.<p>

"Ichigo... Say something."  
>She noticed his look. The look of wanting to be set free. The look of let me go! The look of despair. The look of I need to win.<p>

"Ichigo..."  
>She said again. Then she placed her other hand on his chest. He was falling forward. She stopped him from falling but in the process she felt something. Her eyes opened in shock.<p>

".. You cant move."  
>She said.<p>

She pushed her hand more into his chest. She felt it. His spiritual pressure locked. Unable to move. To do anything. She felt it. Screaming. Moving. Waiting to be set free. To move. To fight. To win! She knew then and there that Ichigo, maybe HE'S unable to move but his fighting soul and spirit will never give up the fight. No power On earth can do that and she knew that well. So seeing Ichigo unable to move but his fighting soul screaming to be set free, It was a Horrible scene to see and feel for her.

Rukia pressed her hand deeper into his chest. She then put her other hand around his neck. Rukia concentrated. She was finding her way. Her way to Ichigo. She closed her eyes. Under her hands it started to glow green then a bright white light. The light that came from under her hands surprised Ichigo. Even though he couldn't move the light was strong enough that it reached his view. To bright. To strong. To vibrant for any darkness to lock it away. Rukia let go of Ichigo.

A cool sensation overcame him. He picked up his hand to his chest. He could move once again. He looked down at Rukia's purple eyes.

"Thanks."  
>He said. Then he grabbed Zangetsu.<br>"But I have to go now."  
>He then unraveled Zangetsu and took off to Alexa's direction.<p>

* * *

><p>Kai and Halo saw Ichigo flash step to Alexa's direction. He past by them and the air that he left behind moved their hair. Kai looked up to Ichigo's moving form.<p>

".. Ichigo."  
>He said.<p>

"Yeah."  
>Came Rukia. Her arms crossed over her chest.<p>

"But... How did you-"  
>Kai was about to ask but Rukia interrupted him.<p>

"Heal him. Simple, I've healed Ichigo many times before. It takes a while for someone to get accustomed to his amount of spiritual pressure and the strength of his spiritual energy."

Kai looked at Rukia. She had the eyes of comprehension and tenderness.

"Plus, His energy was locked away in the abyss of his very being and only someone that knew his power well could've ever broken that lock. It just so happened tha-."

Rukia fell on forward to the ground.

"Rukia!"  
>Screamed Kai.<p>

"I am fine. As I was saying... It just so happened that my spiritual energy was the key."

Rukia spread a smile on her face as she looked at Ichigo moving on forward. Knowing that she destroyed that thing that rendered him... useless.

_"... Ichigo!"_  
>She thought.<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo raised Zangetsu to the air and then Anqiorra stepped in frot of him.<p>

"Where do you think you are going...?"  
>She asked.<p>

Ichigo looked up at Alexa.

"Oh, if that is the case."  
>Anqiorra was taking out her sword.<p>

"I am not permited to let insolent fools interrupt in the last stage of the process."

Then Loly came in and stepped between Ichigo and Anqiorra.

"Let me handle him. Please, I haven't done anything in the course of this mission. I am sure kieran-sama will appreciate me interfering. You go finish up with our little princess."

"You trash do not ever intervene in one of my battles unless ordered to do so. Don't you ever tell me what to do or how to handle things. I only take orders from Kieran and Kieran only. Even so it is true. Make yourself useful and keep him busy."

Anqiorra put back her sword and looked up at Alexa.

"I sense the process is almost over."  
>She said before leaving their view.<p>

Ichigo went with Zangetsu and charged but, Loly blocked him with one of her tentacles.

"Where do you think you're going?"  
>She smirked.<p>

Ichigo pushed on with more force.

* * *

><p>Alexa couldn't take it. The pain. The weakness. The worry. The fear. The dread. The sorrow. Too much for her to handle. Her eyes were closing slowly. She saw in front of her the black with red outline spiritual pressure now was leaving her slowly. Like if it had no more to give. The blue energy, their was no more left of it. Darkness just left her little by little. She looked off into the distance. She saw Kai and Halo trying to treat Rukia and Aurora.<p>

_"Thank you."_  
>She thought.<p>

She saw Ichigo fighting Loly. He was putting up a pretty good fight ,but so was she.

_"Thank you."_

She then moved her eyes to the black dome. She remembered Archers smile.

_"... Thank you."_

She thought as she closed her eyes and bowed her head down.

Anqiorra then came up to her again.

"Your choice I am sure will greatly be taken into consideration by those you are doing it for."  
>She said.<p>

"Bite me."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

Anqiorra ignored her and stepped behind her where the energy was mixing itself. It was now simply a small ball. A small black with light blue ball. She then felt something. Something is wrong. Anqiorra looked down and waited.

* * *

><p>Well hope you guys liked it. And again sorry for the very long delay. Please, if possible review. Thank you.<p> 


	32. Goodbye, Human

Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read on!

* * *

><p><em>"The sky that lights the way, the star that sees the rays"<em>

* * *

><p>Ichigo was fending of Loly. He looked up to Alexa. Her head bowed down.<p>

"Why do you feel bad for her?"  
>Asked Loly.<br>"In other words, Why keep fighting for someone that has no ounce of importance."

".. Because she is."  
>Responded Ichigo.<p>

"She's important to Her family..."

Ichigo threw a getsuga tenshou at Loly.

"... and Her friends."

He charged at her. She defended herself with one of her tentacles. His orange bangs covered his eyes. His eyes filled with determination.

"If that's not a good enough reason to fight... Then I don't know what is."

Loly then wrapped a tentacle around his body. It pained him but he kept the screams in. Loly then brought her other tentacles and pierced one trough the ground close to his neck. She missed on purpose. Ichigo, being so close to almost getting a rare object trough his neck was in shock. He breathed deeply and his eyes were wide open. In the process of Being pinned to the ground he had let go of Zangetsu. He was trying to reach it. Trying to grab it. Too far. But yet at hands reach. Then Loly and him both heard a cracking sound.

Loly looked back. Ichigo grabbed the hilt of Zangetsu. He then also looked past Loly. It was the dome. At the top a crack had formed. The crack got longer and longer. Ichigo had full hold of Zangetsu now. The cracking noise then stopped. Everything was still and calm.

Suddenly from the crack came light. Then it was a sound like if glass had been shattered. Ichigo brought Zangetsu around and scared Loly by almost slashing her neck. She baked off. He stood up. Loly turned around and they both covered their eyes as the light was too strong and the pieces of the black dome soon fell everywhere. Ichigo opened his eyes in time to see a figure coming from the dome.

Loly moved on towards it.

Ichigo opened his eyes in shock but reacted in time to step in front of Loly and fended her off again. He turned his head around and yelled.

"Go Archer! I'll stay here. She's up there! Go!"  
>Screamed Ichigo.<p>

Archer didn't need to be told twice. He took a grasp of his new sword and headed up. Towards the moon. Towards the sky. Towards Alexa.

Ichigo smirked.

"You Idiot!"  
>Screamed Loly.<p>

Archer raced up high. He went past Alexa and found Anqiorra. He slashed his sword down. She was turned around and when she faced Arched in time his aim had been her neck but cut her clothes instead. He stopped moving and saw the tear. How it got longer and longer. How it revealed a number. Archer looked at it then at Anqiorra's eyes.

Ichigo and Loly looked up too.

"... Zero."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"Ha, correct. Unlike Ulqiorra who hid his true potential Kieran-sama knows what Anqiorra is capable of. Thus she earned the highest number."  
>Said Loly.<p>

"... Archer! Get out of there! You can't bea-."  
>Ichigo was cut off as Loly threw her tentacle around his neck.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the stand Archer faced his enemy. He looked at her and saw that in her palm she holds a sphere inside a cylinder. The sphere was black mixed with light blue. He also noticed that Anqiorra took it as a prize. An achievement. She holds it as if it was the thing she lived to protect, to get, to acquire, to deliver.<p>

Anqiorra didn't speak she just looked down at Alexa. Archer saw no movement coming from her. He appeared in front of Alexa.

"... Hey."  
>He said.<p>

Alexa looked up and saw Archer. He was different.

"... A... Ah..."  
>She was speechless. She put her head back down. Then she picked it right back up.<p>

"You idiot!"

"Wha-..."  
>Archer said.<p>

"Leave Archer! I thought I had told you to leave! Dont you think Ichigo told me of when you fought her!"

"You can't win! You'll die!"

"I have resigned to my fight. My death was accepted but not my friends..."

"Archer! Go home!"

Archer saw Alexa's mouth move. Words she spoke That he understood. What he didn't want to accept let alone comprehend was what she was saying. He ignored her pleas and stood atop of the stand. He stood in the middle pole. The one that had grown connecting the other two poles together.

Alexa picked her head up.

"Archer! What are you doing stop!"  
>She said.<p>

"Alexa, we are all trying to rescue you. We want to hel-"  
>Archers speech was cut off my Alexa.<p>

"Help. You can't help."  
>She bowed her head down.<br>"Archer look into the distance and tell me what you see."

Archer did as she said. He looked off to Kai trying to heal Rukia and Aurora. Halo was trying to comfort him. Aurora was breathing slow and by the looks of her spiritual pressure not doing so good. With Rukia her spiritual energy was low and seems no sign of soon recovery. Then to Ichigo. He was fighting Loly.

"Devastation. The house half destroyed. The woods all burned. Kai, trying to help out, but at the same time being comforted by Halo. Halo, Who put her own form of fighting at risk. Aurora, Unconscious. Rukia, weak. Ichigo..."

Alexa looked of at Ichigo who was fighting Loly. He was putting up a good defense. Looks like he might get victory.

"... Strong."  
>She smiled.<p>

"You are helping a lost cause. It's no use! Trying to help is like trying to breath underwater."

She looked up at Archer.

"Impossible."  
>She said.<p>

Archer looked down at her defeated eyes. The eyes that once had power and pride were replaced by weakness and fear.

"... Like one person once said, Nothing is impossible."  
>He then grabbed his new sword with both his hands by the hilt.<p>

"No! Archer stop! This thing is to powerful! I can feel it... I can feel it's power, it's evil... Course threw me... Flow into me."  
>She said.<p>

"Is that so..?"  
>He asked.<p>

"Yes! Now stop! What are you trying to do!"  
>She kept yelling.<p>

"Alexa, can you just be quiet for a minute and listen. We all came to help. No matter what the circumstances might be... We'll take any risk. We knew well what we were facing... And accepted every inch of it."

"... Archer."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

"I am not alone in this. Kai, Aurora, Halo, Ichigo, Rukia. Everyone is here to help out..."

Alexa then took a good look of Archer. His clothes had changed. He was wearing some black combat boots. His pants were black. He was wearing some type of black cloak which had gold buttons that were connected by golden chains. A good five buttons she counted. The cloak had a good length. It ended roughly around his knees maybe a bit longer. The sleeves of the cloak would roll up around his elbows. On his hands he had some black gloves that had a 'v' cut around the sides. His fingers weren't covered by the gloves either. On the gloves their seemed to be a peculiar blue stitching of a lightning strike. Under the cloak he seemed to be wearing a white shirt. She also noticed his new sword.

It was strange as well. The blade was still white but with a odd blue-ish lightning strike on the blade. The lightning strike touched almost all the way down to the guard. That's when she noticed that the guard had turned black and the hilt as well. The chain was still their and so was the wolf's head. Inside the wolf's diamond eye it was now all dark. Pitch black.

"... And isn't it obvious..."

Archer crouched down and prepared himself to stab the stand.

"This stand is about to blow."

How strange his sword was. Then at the moment of impact she noticed that the wolf's diamond eye turned pure white. Then a strong light blinded her.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Loly stopped fighting and faced up.<p>

"What...!"  
>Said Loly.<p>

_"What is he doing?"_  
>Thought Ichigo.<p>

Then they both saw how Archer pierced his sword into the horizontal pole. A strong light blurred their image of what was happening. Ichigo picked up his arm to cover his eyes from the bright light. Then a shockwave came.

"... Is that... Is that Archer?"  
>Stumbled Kai to say.<p>

Rukia slowly opened her eyes to the event.

"... What?"  
>She asked.<p>

Then they all once turned around at the scene. At Archer. They watched. They watched him talk with Alexa. They watched him look on forward. They watched him grab his sword with both hands. Then how he pierced the stand with his sword. The bright light came.

They were far away that they didn't need to cover their eyes. Only squint a little. Kai opened his eyes wide at the amount of strength. Halo clutched Kais shoulder. Rukia looked at Aurora. The shockwave that moved heaven and earth was spreading. Aurora slowly opened her eyes to see the bright light. To feel the power. To see the shockwave extend. It moved the black clouds away and it made the green grass below wave.

Then Kai saw that at the top of the Stand near the clouds their was lightning appearing. It didn't strike but did showed it's blue and yellow colors in the sky.

"... Is a storm coming? I see lightning."  
>He said.<p>

Then all three saw how one of Archers wolf's was approaching them.

"... No, that is my kings power."  
>He said.<br>"... But he is going against orders."

"How."  
>Asked Kai.<p>

"You're watching it right now".  
>Said Lain.<p>

Kai and the rest looked on forward. The light diminished and the cloud of smoke cleared away. They all instinctively started looking for a sign of Alexa somewhere. They searched the black sky. Then they spotted Archer in the air. That's when they all noticed that he had Alexa. He had her close by pressing her body against his. His hand around her left shoulder making sure she wouldn't fall. They all looked on.

* * *

><p>".. Archer, what now?"<br>Asked Alexa.

"We fight."  
>He said.<p>

"What are you crazy?"  
>She yelled.<p>

"Like I said already, we're here to help and I am here to rescue you. We all are. No matter what happens or how things end up."

"... You... Idiot. This is such a reckless thing to do. Do not think I will thank you for this."  
>She said in a trembling voice.<p>

"... I wouldn't expect you to."  
>He smirked not looking at her.<p>

Alexa looked up at his eyes.  
><em><br>"I can see it. I can feel it. Your strength. Your power."_

_"You've become stronger... Haven't you Archer."_

"Now we fight."  
>He said.<p>

"They are too powerful! Especially her."  
>Alexa looked on forward to Anqiorra.<p>

"Do not fret. We are done here."  
>Said Anqiorra.<p>

Then Grantz black dome broke to a tiny million pieces. Releasing him from his own grief and despair. His body fell to the ground. Then he picked himself up and appeared next to Archer. He clutched his sword tight. Grantz just casually walked past him and next to Anqiorra. Loly pushed Ichigo one more time and appeared next to Alexa. Alexa tried to move to her. Loly just touched her cheek and moved her hair behind Alexa's ear.

"Later, Princess."  
>She said before also walking next to Anqiorra.<p>

Alexa was starting to see things blurry. She looked down to her hand and noticed her wound was still open. She was loosing blood fast. Even so she looked on forward. She saw Anqiorra turn around and put her hand out into the empty sky. Then a black void appeared. The entrance to Hueco Mundo. Loly stepped in then Grantz. Lastly Anqiorra stood there. She then turned her head around slowly.

Alexa was loosing consciousness. Things were starting to go dark, but she did catch on the last words Anqiorra said.

"... Goodbye, Human."  
>She stared right into her eyes. Then she also crossed the void. It then closed and things were still.<p>

".. Alexa."  
>Said Archer.<p>

No response.

"Alexa."

Not a word.

Archer then moved her hair away from her face and her eyes were closed. He noticed her bleeding wound

"Kai!"  
>He yelled.<p>

Archer quickly touched ground and Kai summoned his roots. The night was restless.

* * *

><p>Well, thats it. Hope you enjoy it.. Just so you know.. I am working on the last tid bits of the story.. -.-" its taking longer than expected. Still Please, review. Thank you!<p> 


	33. A Day Out

This is the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"If so one wishes, one must have. If so one dreams, one must seek.<em>  
><em>If so one dies... One must grief."<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Do not... believe."<em>

_"They have... not been taken away."_

_"You stil hold... them."_

_"Deep... Inside."_

_"They do hide..."_

_"You still hold po-..."_

The voice in her head diminised as Her breathing became steady. Alexa could hear yelling. They were yelling her name. No, they were whispering her name but to her it sounded like yelling. She smiled.

_"Talking about me now are you."_  
>She thought.<p>

Ichigo listened to Rukia's words as he looked down at Alexa's sleeping body.

"Ichigo... It's been proven. They are gone."  
>Rukia said.<p>

"No! That can't be true. For all we know they're just hidden deep down..."  
>He refused to look at Rukia's eyes.<p>

"Listen to my words, Urahara has proven it. They have nothing on her. They feel nothing... And sense nothing."  
>She said.<p>

Ichigo still wouldn't look.

"I know how you feel with this certain situation. The same happened to you... But it's just not possible for her to regain them."

Ichigo picked up his head and touched his chest with his hand. Rukia took his hand which was placed upon his chest and shook her head. He looked down at her hand and his together. He nodded in understanding.

"... Well how is soul society taking all this."  
>He asked.<p>

"The entire Gotei 13 is preparing for battle. We do not know what they are doing with that which they have taken away... The ruler of hueco Mundo could be using it for anything. More power, destruction, total annihilation. We simply don't know. We do not want to have the same casualties as Aizen's war cost us. And I... Well I must train as well."

"You're leaving."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"Yes, and you are to stay... Or... If you want... Return home and also train."  
>Said Rukia.<p>

Ichigo looked down at Alexa. Then he looked down at his opened hand and closed it tight. He remembered. He remembered that day on which Rukia left.

_"Ive put you through a lot, haven't I?"_

_"... Sorry I made you tag along with me until the very end."_

_"Dont say that..."_

_"You... Fool..."_

_"We're friends. Don't forget that."_

He opened his closed hand to Rukia's voice.

"Ichigo, are you okay?"  
>She asked.<p>

"Yeah... But I am staying. It's my mission... To finish... Until the end."

He looked at her and smiled. She looked at him as well and smiled in approval at his decision.

_"Until the end?"_  
>Thought Alexa.<p>

"What are they talking about."  
>She gently opened her eyes to see two familiar faces upon her.<p>

"... Alexa."  
>Said Rukia.<p>

"... Where... Ah is this my house?"  
>She quickly sat up and felt a strong pulsation in her chest. She touched her chest and remembered.<p>

_"Alexa... I've come to rescue you."_

"Where's Aurora, Halo, Kai... Archer."  
>She said.<p>

"Calm down. Yes, this is your home. Your friends are safe and probably in school."  
>Rukia said in a clam voice.<p>

"Oh... How long has it been since then."  
>Asked Alexa.<p>

"... Three days.  
>Responded Rukia.<p>

"That long huh."  
>She said.<p>

Rukia caught on to Alexa's saddened face and an idea came into her head.

"Hey Alexa, Do you know any nice spots around. You know to hang out. Me and Ichigo haven't seen the town yet... And it's a nice day outside."  
>Said Rukia.<p>

"Uhh... Yeah, I guess. We can go... To the park, watch a movie maybe eat some pizza and lastly go to the carnival. Let me just call up Archer and he can call the rest. They must be out of school by this hour."

Alexa reached over for her phone and got out of bed. She dialed Archers number.

"Yeah, Hey it's me."

"What! No!"

"Dont tell me what to do you idiot!"

"I won't go back in bed! I feel fine! Look shut up and listen! Rukia and Ichigo want to see the town. I proposed to go to the park, Watch a movie, get a pizza and last go to the carnival."

"Yeah the usual. No you dimwit not in that particular order!"

"Ok, It's go to the park, then carnival, Go for pizza, then movie. Yeah, I need you to call the others."

"30 minutes?"

"30 it is."

"Ok, Bye."

She closed her phone.

"There it's done. Get dressed guys and I'll go to the bathroom. We should be leaving In about 30 minutes."

Alexa then walked out of the room.

"Rukia?"  
>Asked Ichigo.<p>

"Iam doing her... You and me a favor."  
>She said and Ichigo nodded in understanding. Rukia then walked into her closet to change and Ichigo stayed in the room.<p>

Some 15 minutes pass and Rukia came out of her secluded area to find Ichigo dressed and Alexa about to walk in.

"Okay guys ready to go?"  
>She asked.<p>

Rukia and Ichigo nodded and they all walked out of her room. Rukia said goodbye to Aly as she closed the door to the Vega home. Alexa started walking down the street. Ichigo and Rukia wondered where they were headed.

"Uh, Alexa?"  
>Asked Rukia.<p>

"Just be quiet and follow. You guys have been so busy with all the things that have been going around that you failed to acknowledge the park just a few streets down."  
>She said.<p>

Alexa keeped on walking forward for about 20 minutes. Then finally she made a right turn and Ichigo along with Rukia paused and held their breath in astonishment. They had failed at missing the park but they truly regret missing it's beauty. They followed Alexa deeper into the park and found a small lake. The sun was setting. It was that perfect time of day when the sun seemed to be touching the earth. That's how it looked from their perspective. It was as if the sun was touching the lake giving it a radiant wonderful glow and a nice peaceful feel to the area. A place where you could let your sadness go, your grief turn to happiness and your worries disappear.

Ichigo, Rukia along with Alexa let their bodies take it in. The fresh air. The beauty. The nature. The silence. They all took a deep breath and exhaled. They spent some time watching the calm waters of the lake move. The trance of silence was broken by none other than Archer.

"Hey Alexa!"  
>He yelled.<p>

All three heads turn to his voice. Archer walked towards them.

"The others are over there. It's a nice table under a tree... It has a nice view of the lake."  
>He said.<p>

Rukia and Ichigo turned to Alexa.

"You guys should go. I'll catch up in a minute."  
>She said. They honored her request and left her alone.<p>

Alexa noticing she was alone took out her phone and saw the message icon was blinking. She opened her phone and it was an unknown number. She read the message.

_"Come find me... I know you seek help."_

She read in her head. Then she read the signature.

"J.D"  
>She said out loud. She then clicked the delete button and put her phone away.<p>

Alexa arrived to where the others were to find an amusing sight. Ichigo, Kai and Archer were playing frees-bee. While Aurora, Halo and Rukia were setting out the food. Alexa could hear her own stomach growling. She proceeded to walk towards the table that was settled perfectly under the tree. She sat down and watched. She waited and waited. She heard the laughter the talking the whispering but most of all her stomach growling.

"Rukia when can we eat?"  
>She asked.<p>

"As soon as everybody is hungry and the boys are done playing their game."  
>Rukia responded.<p>

Alexa shook her leg in impatience. She bit her lip and scratched the back of her head. The hunger. The smell of sandwiches, Chips oh what was that been dip! End the suffering! Alexa got up from the table and slammed her hands on it. Everybody turned their heads at the noise.

"I am going to eat! I dont care if you guys aren't hungry yet or if the three stooges over there aren't done playing! If your hungry you're sure as hell free to join me!"  
>She then just stood their and watched as Archer caught on to the frees-bee thrown at him by Ichigo and walked towards her.<p>

He calmly made his way through and also slammed his hands on the table in front of her and just said...

"So..."

He smirked.

"What's for lunch?"  
>The others started to laugh and Alexa sat down.<p>

Soon Kai was passing around the plates and everybody sat. Ichigo sat in the corner. In front of him Alexa. Next to Alexa Archer. In front of Archer Rukia. Next to Rukia Aurora and in front of Aurora Halo. Kai sat at the end of the table.

"So we eat!"  
>Said Kai.<p>

Alexa then grabbed a sandwhich and started eating calmly.

"I thought you were EXTREMELY hungry."  
>Said Archer.<p>

"Hungry enough to disturb our game."  
>He finished.<p>

Alexa put her sandwich down. Then as fast as possible smacked Archer on the head.

"OW! What the hell!"  
>He said.<p>

"What were you trying to say there huh."  
>Said Alexa. Her cold tone gave everyone the sign to stop and stare.<p>

"Well hey if you were the one that was hungry why didn't you just eat!"  
>Archer yelled.<p>

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice!"  
>Yelled Alexa.<p>

"You nice! Unheard of!"  
>He replied.<p>

Alexa's friends went back to their doing but Ichigo and Rukia stared. Soon Kai started to freak out. He started playing with his palms.

"Please um Alexa, Archer sit down and eat."  
>He said.<p>

"I am sorry Kai but, no. Not until mister nice guy over here explains himself."  
>She said.<p>

Kai got up from his chair and walked over to them.

"Do I need to explain anything!"  
>Archer yelled.<p>

"Sure as hell you do!"

"Really, now!"  
>He yelled.<p>

"Yeah!"

"What do I need to explain! Everything that needs explanation has no damn explanation Alexa!"

Archer and Alexa were butting heads now. Alexa curled her hand into a fist. Archer did the same. Veins popping from their foreheads. Kai then just steppes In between them.

"Please stop fighting. Alexa swallow your food before you choke. Archer eat some more."  
>He said.<p>

It was as if Kai was invisible. Alexa and Archer turned their backs and crossed their arms above their chest. Kai then left and they sat down. Ichigo and Rukia noticed that the whole time Aurora and Halo were chuckling. They thought this trough. Then they understood for what they saw...

"... Can you pass the chips."  
>Said Alexa, truthfully she was speaking in general but her words were for only one person.<p>

"... Yeah, if you get the bean dip."  
>Responded Archer. The person responded back.<p>

Archer got the chips and Alexa the bean dip. They exchanged items and everything seemed fine. They smiled a bit. A inch maybe even only a hint but their were there.

Ichigo and Rukia smiled. They knew this. They knew this well. For one, their was no apology between them and now their acting like if nothing happened. They knew this understanding of words. They, Archer and Alexa, didn't need an apology between one another because everything for saying 'Iam sorry' and 'Apology accepted' was already said. Alexa's "Can you pass the chips." was basically saying 'I am sorry.' Archer's "Yeah, if you pass the bean dip.' was saying 'Apology accepted, I am sorry too.' It's a deep connection of understanding that only two others with the same ability and depth if connection could ever understand.

Plus, Aurora and Halo giggling made them understand that what they just saw was a daily thing. Something that should be expected and that they shouldn't be concerned about.

They turned to one another and smiled. All continued to eat. Time moved in and all had finishes eating. Kai put down his cup filled with coke and burped a little.

"Excuse me."  
>He said.<p>

They didn't really pay attention to him. Archer saw things around him. They were dull and boring. He will not stand for this! Alexa noticed he got up from his spot beside her and stretched. She knew what he was doing. Archer was the type to be at a party and he would be calm and collective until he saw things going downhill. From their on out he will do the impossible to make everything... Exciting. That was just the type of person he was. He hated seeing people with saddened faces and to put a smile upon those lips he would do anything.

"Okay guys, Lucky for you I brought some things we can do. I have a basketball, a football and well the frees-bee."  
>He said.<p>

He grabbed the basketball from a black backpack he was carrying. He threw it to Kai.

"Bro, head on out to the blacktop with the girls."

Kai threw the ball in the air and started to walk towards the black top. Aurora and Halo followed him. He then took the football and threw it to Ichigo. He had trouble catching the ball and balancing it in his hands.

"You don't just throw a ball to someone without telling them first."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"You complaining. Look, be careful with the ball and practice with it. If you're going to be on the team... You gotta be the best."  
>Archer said. At that moment he looked at Alexa. She was looking away with a out-of-it look. He understood why.<p>

"Rumors travel fast."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"Faster than you think."  
>Responded Archer as he looked at Rukia and Ichigo. He then also started to walk toward the blacktop.<p>

In any case Ichigo ignored his comment and started playing with the football. He threw it up in the air and caught it. Threw it up and caught it. He repeated this action until finally he caught it and wrapped his hand firmed around it. He prepared himself.

Meanwhile Rukia and Alexa decides it be best to clean up.

"You get the trashcan."  
>Said Rukia.<p>

"And you get the trash."  
>Responded Alexa.<p>

They laughed. They then spent a good ten minutes cleaning up. Rukia gathered the trash. Plates, cups, napkins. Alexa brought a trash bag and put all the trash inside. She closed the bag tight and set it aside. When they would leave she would throw it away. The only thing left was the picnic basket they brought. She set that on the table.

Rukia and her then sat down. Alexa stared at Ichigo for a while then at her friends. Archet was about to shoot and he made it. Kai blocked a pass and Aurora took away the ball. She smiled. Rukia noticed this.

"Alexa..."  
>Rukia said.<p>

"Yeah."  
>She responded.<p>

"If I may ask... How... How did you meet them... Your friends."

"Well depends which one you're talking about."  
>She responded.<p>

"Oh... Well.. How did you meet Halo."

"It was fairly a long time ago... I remember we were still in middle school..."

***Flashback***

Halo was sitting down but being yelled at. Her hair covered her eyes and she held something close to her heart.

"Oh poor poor halo!"  
>Yelled a girl.<p>

"She's so quiet and innocent! Oh poor poor halo! You! You know what you are..."

The girl bend down to Halo's level and brought her head back. She pulled her hair.

"You are a worthless whore... Just like your mother."

Halo grabbed the thing in her hands tighter.

"Well that's at least what my father says... You wouldn't want to know what my mother thinks... Of such worthless trash."

Halo's eyes remained unmoving.

"In total you're just like your mother!"  
>The girl then slapped Halo. Halo's head moved to the side a little.<p>

"Did that hurt!"  
>The girl yelled. Halo's face unmoving.<p>

"I asked you something... I expect you to answer!"  
>The girl then punched Halo right in the eye.<p>

Halo's body dropped to the bathroom floor as more girls started to surround her. Halo had let go of the thing she was holding. It was her bracelet. The bracelet her mother had given her.

"You who supposdly has no fear!"  
>The girl punched Halo again put this time in the stomach.<p>

"You who they think has honor!"  
>The girl kicked her in the stomach.<p>

"You who people see and believe you are strong!"  
>The girl kicked her again:<p>

"You who people say... Has pride."  
>The girl then slammed her foot onto Halo's head.<p>

Halo understood what was going on. The girl then bent over to Halo moved her hair from the way and said...

"You... Who has something to protect."

The girl stood up and put her hands on her hips. She then walked over to the wall and leaned against it. She snapped her fingers and the other girls that were with her started attacking Halo.

Halo understood the girl From her words and expression. The girl knew Halo has all those things. No fear, honor, strength and pride. She knew the cause of this action... Envy. But the girl didn't envy the things listed...the thing she hated that Halo had... Was she had something to protect. The girl had nothing to stand up for. She feared others, she has no self strength and her pride... Their never was any. Halo, on the other hand fears none, she has strength and most if all pride... That's why she has something to protect. Something to uphold. Something to die for. The girl hated that.

Halo laid there and took the punches and the kicks. She stared at her bracelet just a few feet away.

Outside Alexa was passing by the bathroom stalls when she hears grunts and laughter. She opens the door of the bathroom and peeks in. What she sees is astonishing. A girl leaned against the wall snaps her fingers and the other girls stopped punching something on the floor. They made way for her.

"Talk! Yell! Say something!"  
>The girl screamed.<p>

But Halo wouldn't say anything.

"I believe this will change your mind."  
>The girl picked up her foot and slammed it against Halo's head.<p>

Alexa saw how her head bounced up from the tile floor. More blood started to appear and even so she saw Halo's eyes that were unmoving. They we'rent cold ,but warm. More blood started to roll down Halo's forehead. Alexa then took out her Phone and files a number. She burst in trough the door.

"Yeah hello."  
>She said.<p>

The other girls turned around and opened their eyes in shock.

"A.. Alexa what are you doing here!"  
>Said tue main girl as she started to play with her hands. At this time she wished she was only a fly on the wall.<p>

"Yeah... Is the nurses office still open.. It is? In that case tell het if she has... Let me see..."

Alexa stepped closer to the girls. They were only about four.

"One... Two... Three..."  
>She pointed at each girl. Then she walked over to the main girl and pointed to her face and said..<p>

"And four!"  
>As quickly as possible she threw her phone back and returned punching the girl in the face.<p>

The other three were in momentary shock but then they took control of themselves. One ran to Alexa and had her hand In a fist. Alexa turned around grabbed the girls arm and said...

"Tch, just try."

Then she punched the girl in the face. She was knocked out cold.

"Come on!"  
>Alexa yelled.<p>

The other girls both ran to her at the same time. One jumped behind her and put her arm around her neck. Alexa was being choked. The other girl started to punched Alexa in the stomach. Alexa grabbed the girls arm with her hands and pushed her head back. She hit the girl in the face with the back of her head. Now her nose was bleeding and she let go of Alexa as she stumbled to the wall. Alexa then picked up her knee and hit the other girl in front of her in the stomach. Taking all the air and leaving her to gasp for more.

Then the main girl got up and stood in front of Alexa. She punched her in the stomach and Alexa bend down gasping for air. The girl then keeped repeating the process but with her knee. Halo saw as Alexa's body would jump up a bit with every hit.

The girl had a hold on Alexa's jacket. That's how she could hold her up. The girl then stopped and picked up Alexa. She then pinned her against the wall. She grabbed Alexa's head and started bangining it against the wall. With every hit the wall would have more blood and more and more.

Alexa with the strenght she had left lifted her arm to the girls hand which was above her head and pushed her elbow back. That hit the girl in the face and caused her to let go of Alexa. She quickly got up and got a crouched position while running towards Alexa. Alexa again simply stood their and waited for the right moment. The girl ran past her and Alexa grabbed the end of her jacket and pulled it forward. The girl was confused and when Alexa took the jacket off which was causing the girls arms to bend in a weird manner she hit one of the stalls and fell inside one.

The girl who had just gotten head butted picked herself up and took hold of Alexa. She pushed her onto the ground. Close enough that they landed under a sink. The girl then started to punch Alexa In the face repeatedly. Again and again. Again and again. Alexa's head would move to the side with every hit. Alexa then moved her body as cautiously as possible next to the sink. She then jerked the girl off for a minute and punched her on the side of her head. The girls head collided with the sink with enough force to break it and caused a pipe to burst. Now water was flowing everywhere.

The main girl got up from the stall and saw as Alexa picked herself up. She did the same but then slipped back down due to the water. Alexa walked over to her but the girl wasn't about to go out cold without one more hit. She kicked Alexa in the stomach hard enough to send her off landing close to Halo's head. The girl then closed her eyes.

Alexa laid there letting the water soak her body. She looked up at Halo as she sat up.

"Hi."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

"Hn... Why."  
>Asked Halo.<p>

"Halo, You have to hit back. You can't just not hit and sit there to be beaten."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

Alexa felt under her back something poking her. She reached under her and took out a sliver object. She, without looking at it knew what it was. She extended the bracelet above her face so Halo and her could see it as well.

"... From now on I'll fight for the things you would risk your life for..."

Halo reached Alexa's hand to grab her bracelet.

"... And in exchange you'll do the same for me."

Alexa and her now looked as if making a handshake. Inside their hands, between their palms was the bracelet. The bracelet Halo cherished most with her heart.

"It's a promise."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

"... Alright."  
>Responded Halo.<p>

The water kept filling up the room.  
><strong><br>*End of Flashback***

"... And since then me and her have been friends."  
>Finished Alexa.<p>

".. I see."  
>Responded Rukia.<p>

"In that case... How did you meet Kai."  
>Asked Rukia.<p>

"Well, to be honest I had no clue he went to my school let alone that I had a class with him."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

Rukia sweat dropped.

"Yeah, I started talking to him... I suppose a few months back."  
>Alexa responded to Rukia's look of amusement.<p>

"And what about-"  
>Rukia was cut off short by Alexa.<p>

"If you're going to ask about Aurora then all I have to say is... We didn't like eachother at first..."

"Ah.. And still don't!"  
>She finished.<p>

Rukia laughed a little.  
>"Of course you do."<br>She said.

Alexa looked away and wanted to make herself into a ball.

"We had... Have rivalry if so to speak of it that way."  
>Said Alexa as she turned around back to Rukia.<p>

"Okay.. If I may ask.. Ah.."

Rukia had noticed something odd between Alexa and Dee. The boy In their English class. She wanted to know if her hunch was right.

".. Alexa... What about Dee."

Alexa opened her eyes a little and then closed them slightly. She inhaled and scratched the back of her head.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. I've known him for about two years I guess."  
>She said as she got up from the table and streched.<p>

_"She's hiding it."_  
>Thought Rukia.<p>

"Okay... Alexa... If-..."  
>Rukia smiled.<p>

Alexa opened her eyes in shock this caused Rukia to look at what she was looking. It was Ichigo. He was about to throw the football. He had a good grasp. Great position. He moved his elbow back and prepared himself.

".. Ichigo."  
>Said Rukia.<p>

He released the ball from his grasp. And it flew flew flew! Trough the sky until it hit the lake and sunk down to the bottom.

The splash caused Archer and the others to turn around. With enough time to see the splash subside. Archer dropped the basketball and ran towards Ichigo. They all did.

"What are you and Idiot!"  
>Yelled Aecher.<p>

"Why am I asking... Of course you are!"

"What? You said to practice... And I did."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"Yes but I also told you to be careful with it! That ball was present from my grandma!"  
>Continued Archer.<p>

"Oh."  
>Said Ichigo as he scratched the back of his head.<br>"Sorry."

"You idiot!"  
>Archer said.<p>

"Hey, I apologized."  
>Said Ichigo calmly.<p>

Alexa then came and checked her phone.

"It's getting late guys. We better head on out to the carnival before it closes."  
>She said.<p>

"Yeah ok."  
>Said Archer.<p>

Alexa then grabbed the picnic basket and was about to start walking before Rukia stopped her.

"Alexa were are you going?"  
>She asked.<p>

"Oh right! I forgot the trash."  
>She head back and grabbed the bag filled with trash and threw it away.<p>

"Yeah that but no not that. Ah, what I am trying to say is.. Where are you headed."

Alexa stood in front of them all.

"Okay, Here's the plan. I am taking this picnic basket back home and you guys walk on over to the carnival. I'll tell my mom if she can give me a ride and if we see you guys on the way we'll pick you up. Sound good. Okay. Bye."  
>She started to head on out.<p>

"Wow wait."  
>Said Ichigo as he ran towards her.<p>

"I'll go with you."  
>He said.<p>

"... I don't need you to come."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

"Yes, what if a hollow comes."  
>Ichigo said.<p>

"I can handle it."  
>She said.<p>

"Juat shut up and walk."  
>Ichigo said as he started to walk ahead of her.<p>

Alexa ran to him and slammed the picnic basket in his face.

"If You're going to come then you carry it."

And so the two walked on forward. Ichigo did it for no specific reason. Not for a hollow. Not to protect her or anything else. He wanted to know. He wanted to know for himself if her power... Was really gone.

He looked at the back of her head as they were walking. He sensed nothing. Not a speck of spiritual pressure came from her. He doesn't know how he'll tell her or show her or explain. What matters most is that she learns how to live without that power. She might be sad and depressed. Maybe even lost in a world were she feels she can't do anything. Unhelpful. Just extra luggage no one wants to carry. Ichigo wished for people to never feel the type of loss he felt when his powers were gone but he can't do anything about it.

Alexa opened the door to her home. Ichigo saw her dad watching tv and Ally playing with some building blocks. Then her mom washing the dishes. They all laughed together. Ichigo smiled and warmth came to his eyes.

_"At least she'll have a loving, caring warm family and good friends to help her get trough it."  
><em>He thought as Alexa grabbed some keys from the table and said...

"Si puede manejar!"  
><strong>Yes he can drive!<strong>

She yelled as she got out from the house. She then places the keys in Ichigo's hand.

"You do know how to drive right."  
>She asked him.<p>

"Yes, but-"

"Okay then, get on the damn truck and drive!"

Ichigo unlocked the truck and Alexa got on The back seat. Ichigo climbed onto the drivers seat. He looked at Alxa trough the mirror.

"Can you blame me."  
>She said.<p>

Ichigo ignored her and turned on the truck. It was a 2011 black Cadillac escalade with cream leather seats. Looked pretty fancy. Ichigo backed out of the driveway and headed towards the park. When they both noticed that that the others were probably ahead they hurried on forward.

They drove for some nine minutes until they saw the group walking down the sidewalk. Ichigo neared on towards it and unlocked the doors. He lowered the back seat window.

"Get on."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

The others laughed a bit but then Archer opened the door and everybody got in. It was Rukia in the copilots seat. Alexa and Archer in the middle seats and Kai, Aurora and Halo in the back.

"Ichigo turn left."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

"Fine."  
>He said.<p>

"Now head on straight and turn when you see the second stop. When you do that head on forward turn right cross the rail road tracks drive for a few 15 minutes and we should be there."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

"Fine just stop telling me where to go!"  
>He said.<p>

"If I don't tell you who will!"  
>Responded Alexa.<p>

"Just shut up!"

"You shut up!"  
>Alexa smacked Ichigo on the side of the head. This caused him to get off their designated lane and almost crash with a tree. Luckily he prevented it and got back on track.<p>

"Watch it!"  
>He yelled.<p>

"Drive!"

"I would if you damn let me!"

"Concentrate instead of yelling you idot!l  
>Yelled Rukia.<p>

Everything then became quiet. Ichigo luckily remembered everything Alexa had told him. He arrived at the carnival and parked the truck. They all got off and took deep breaths for they had survived. They all walked up to the booth and paid their respective entrance fee.

When they were in it was an astonishing sight. Kids laughter. The bright and colorful lights. The feeling of the area was pure joy and happiness. They walked down the row of booths until a man called them over.

"Here! Here! Come to play! Come one come all! See all you gotta do son all you gotta do is make the ball go in the hoop. Just like this."  
>The guy threw the ball and it went in.<p>

"Just like that. So who plays! Who plays!"

He saw Rukia and watched her eyes lay upon a bunny.

"How about the young lady with the sparkling eyes give it a try."  
>He handed the ball for Rukia to take.<p>

Her trance of the beautiful white bunny was broken by a orange ball in front of her face.

"Ah.."  
>She said.<p>

"Give it a try! Give give give it a try."  
>He said.<p>

"First ones free for the young lady."

Rukia grabbed the ball. She put on a determined look and steadied her stance. She then looked up and saw how high the basket was. She shook her head and concentrated. She pulled both her arms back and then she saw a familiar hand on top of the ball. She looked up above her and saw Ichigo.

"Give me the ball."  
>He said.<p>

"But..."

"Juat give it to me."

Rukia let go of the ball and Ichigo took her position. Him, instead of making a stance and all that just stood their. He grabbed the ball in one hand and with a simple gesture of his hand made it into the basket. He felt someones hand on his shoulder.

"You better keep a look out for coach. He sees you he might want you for the basketball team as well."  
>It was Archer.<p>

"Are you done showing off."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

"Yeah whatever."  
>Ichigo then took the bunny that was handed to him. He then gave it to Rukia.<p>

"Never say I didn't give you anything."  
>Rukia saw as Ichigo's body walked away from where she was standing. She smiled.<p>

".. Thanks."  
>She said in a whisper.<p>

They all walked in a group seeing the diffrent games and attractions. But for Rukia only one caught her eyes and who's to blame her. Kai stared up at it as well. It was the ferris wheel. Big and bright. Beautiful. Of course It was the thing that stood out the most. The laughter derived from their and when it lit up with its many colors it was just magical.

Alexa noticed this.

"Okay guys, Go where you want to go and see what you want... But let's agree to meet at the ferris wheel."

Everyone nodded their heads and left to diffrent locations. Rukia wondered off taking In all the beautiful scenes. Kids playing and laughing. Ichigo was next to her. He looked down and saw she was hugging that bunny tight but her eyes were roaming around the area. They were sparkling with the many lights.

"It must be nice huh. Having a normal life... A family."

Rukia looked at a mother and son.

".. Yeah."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"But too bad I never had a normal life... And I enjoy every bit of it."  
>He smiled.<p>

"You idiot."  
>She said.<p>

Kai's view of Ichigo and Rukia obscured as people filled the gap. He moved back and bummed against someone. He turned around.

"Oh iam sorry.."  
>He looked up to find Aurora.<p>

"Hey."  
>She said.<p>

"Ha ha Sorry for bumping into you."  
>He said.<p>

"Oh no, it's okay."

They both stared to talk and soon enough found Halo walking around quietly. They sat down at a near by table and talked the minutes away.

* * *

><p>Alexa was with Archer.<p>

"Hey, I think we should go."

"Is it time yet?"  
>Asked Archer.<p>

"Yeah, think so. Most of the people are gone we should probably head on to the ferris wheel."

"Alright then."  
>Said Archer.<p>

They both started to head back the way they came from. It was true. Most of the people were gone. The carnival now seemed empty and deserted. Archer and het walked on towards the big wheel. Their was no way they could miss it. It stood out to much to be missed. Along the way they bumped to Ichigo and Rukia.

"Headed the same way."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

"No duh."  
>Responded Ichigo.<p>

Alexa kept in the urge to punch Ichigo. Soon enough they arrived at the place. The ferris wheel. They saw Kai, Aurora and Halo were already there. Kai waved at them to come and so they did. The line was short and well worth it. When they got to the front a nice old man grated them.

"Hello there."  
>He said.<p>

"Ah hi."  
>Said Rukia.<p>

The man looked up at Ichigo and smiled. Ichigo didn't understand what the smile was for but he hesitantly smiled back. The man then opened the door to the cart and lead them inside. It was only two for the first cart so only Rukia and Ichigo got on. The man closed the door tight and hit it gently.

"Hope you have a great time! Enjoy the show! Take care of-..."

And as Ichigo's and Rukia's cart went further and further his words were not audible.

The next cart came and the man opened the door for Alexa and Archer. He patted Archer on the shoulder as he closed the door behind them.

"Be safe!"  
>He yelled as he saw their cart move up. The next one came and the man noticed that their were no more people to put Halo with so he let her climb on in with Aurora and Kai.<p>

"Thank you."  
>Said Halo to the man.<p>

"Don't mention it sweetheart. A girl like you shouldn't be alone for what's about to happen."  
>The man closed the door and made the ride go in motion.<p>

Rukia was seated next to Ichigo. Their cart moved and moved until it stoped at the top. It gave them a wonderful view of the city below and the sky as the last rays of sunlight hid behind the buildings.

"This is nice..."  
>He started to say. Then he heard a shot. He looked at the sky instead of her purple eyes. Colors exploded in the dark atmosphere. They lit the side of their faces and it gave a magial glow to everything around them. But the sudden event was unexpected.<p>

"Alexa!"  
>Screamed Ichigo.<p>

"Yeah!"  
>She screamed back.<p>

"Did you know about this?"  
>He asked.<p>

"No, I didn't. But just sit back and enjoy it!"  
>She screamed.<p>

Ichigo shrugged and made himself comfortable. Rukia on the other hand could not even see the colors splash in the sky. She quietly moved close to Ichigo.

"Hey.."  
>She said. But Ichigo didn't hear.<p>

"Hey, I can't see."  
>She said a little loud.<p>

Ichigo didn't look at her but suddenly he put his arm back. Instead of his sides his arm was resting on the back edge of the cart. Rukia did not know what this meant. She moved closer to him and tried to look trough his side.

She even leaned in a little to close that when a firework was shot she got scared and jumped back. When that happened she hit her head on the cart and then she landed on his chest.

"Uhh, Rukia?"  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"Ouch! I told you I couldn't see."  
>She said.<p>

"Just lean back."  
>It was all it took.<p>

Rukia leaned back and found Ichigos arm was directly below her head. Giving her enough of a lift and support to look above the cart. She could finally see the colors. The pink. The blue. The red. Green. Yellow. All mixed and combined to create a wonderful scenery. Finally the last two shots were heard and Rukia anticipate them greatly. The orange and purple colors made their way into the sky. Dispersing their light to every star. She smiled.

"I told you, didn't I."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"I said we would fill in those seventeen months."

"... Yeah."  
>Said Rukia sweetly.<p>

The colors diminished and the cart started to move. Everybody started to clap for the beautiful show. The old man opened the cart door and let each and every one on the ferris wheel out.

Ichigo unlocked the truck and everyone climbed in.

"Okay guys I just put in a order at the near by pizza hut. Who's hungry?"  
>Said Alexa with a smirk.<p>

Nobody gave a reply but by the sound of their growling stomachs she had an answer.

"Onward, Ichigo!"  
>Said Alexa.<p>

"I know! And don't you dare treat me like your damn personal driver!"  
>Screamed Ichigo.<p>

"I Am sorry but do you know where Puzza Hut is!"  
>Said Alexa in a matter of factor question.<p>

"... No."  
>Said Ichigo quietly.<p>

"Well then shut up and follow my directions."

Their was no objection. Ichigo pulled out of the parking space and headed towards the exit.

"Go ahead and turn right."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

Ichigo adjusted the rear view mirror and locked it on her. He stared at her it menacing eyes.

"As you say."  
>He said trough gritted teeth.<p>

Alexa smirked and decided she herself should adjust the mirror. So she did.

"Yeah, Ichigo. As. I. Say."  
>When she finished fixing the mirror so it'll be directed to show the back their was a car coming their way. Ichigo reacted fairly quickly and moved out of the way.<p>

"What the hell!"  
>He screamed at her.<p>

"Well then, instead of focusing on me focus on the road. We don't want to die!"  
>Responded Alexa.<p>

"We aren't going to die! That is if you stop giving directions! I am starting to think that you want our heads to roll!"  
>Ichigo pulled on to the road again and started driving forward.<p>

"Oh wow impress me by using better words will you!"  
>Said Alexa sarcastically.<p>

"Look, be quiet!"  
>Screamed Ichigo as he had no more comebacks.<p>

"That the best you got."  
>Said Alexa with a gesture of her head.<p>

"No. Believe me when I say I have way more things I want to say."  
>He said.<p>

"Whatever. Left."

Ichigo turned left. Alexa looked over to Archer and the others. They all had their seatbelts on and their hands grasping anything near by. They were scared. All she did was chuckle a bit and shake her head.

"What's so funny you piece of trash. Oh wait I am sorry, that's to much of a good insult."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"Ha. Ha. Nothing, you carrot head. Oh wait I am sorry, that's to- Oh no wait.. It fits you perfectly."  
>Said Alexa sarcastically.<p>

Ichigo stepped on the gas pedal.  
>"What did you just say."<p>

"Did I. Stutter."  
>Responded Alexa.<p>

The truck was going faster.

"No, I must've heard wrong. You know what I heard! I heard someone stupid saying something!"  
>He said as he pushed the petal more.<p>

"Well it takes someone with equal or greater stupidity to respond."

Now the truck was going to fast. It started to rain. Alexa knew this was bad.

"Ichigo stop."  
>She said calmly at first.<p>

He wouldn't listen.

"Ichigo stop!"

"Make me!"  
>Responded Ichigo.<p>

Alexa got out of her seat and leaned forward to the steering wheel. She grabbed it and gave a sharp right turn. Ichigo was surprised for what happened that he took away his hands from the wheel and watched Alexa steer the truck. She then saw she couldn't really move the truck anymore. Now it was just sliding down the road. She looked up and noticed she was headed straight to a light post.

"Brakes!"

Nothing would happen.

"Brakes! Breaks!"  
>She yelled.<p>

"Ichigo step on the damn breaks!"

"I am!"  
>He yelled back.<p>

Finally he took her off the wheel and told everyone to hold on tight. He grasped the wheel and turned left again. You could hear the tires screeching against the wet pavement below. Then he saw the pizza hut sign up ahead. He tried lowering the speed little by little until he reached it and it seemed to be working. When they finally got there they just sat there. Not knowing what to do. To feel. To say.

Alexa finally did it and opened the door throwing herself to the ground and looking up at the sky. She took a deep breath of relief. Safety. The rest started getting out of their still spots and did the same as she did. Alexa got up and saw her friends.

"Are you guys okay?"  
>She asked them.<p>

"Yeah. Just really really REALLY glad to be alive."  
>Responded Kai.<p>

She could see him shaking. She wasn't sure if it was because of the rain or because of the accident they almost had. Then she felt a strong slap to the back of her head.

"Next time just keep your mouth shut!"  
>Said Archer to her.<p>

Alexa rubbed the part she got hit and turned to watch as Rukia had said the same and Ichigo was doing the same as her. Same position. Same gesture and everything.

"Wow."  
>Said Aurora.<p>

"Whatever guys, let's just go inside."  
>Said Alexa and they followed.<p>

When Kai found a booth they all sat. Not really wanting to look at each other. Until finally their order was called out. Alexa went to the counter for the pizza as Ichigo followed her to take the other one. Accompanied by the pizzas were seven cups. They both walked on over to the table and placed the two pizzas with cup on it.

"Okay guys, Go fill up the cups with your drink."  
>Said Alexa and then they all dispersed.<p>

When they came back they all sat in a very very odd manner. First went in Aurora in front of her was Kai. Next to Aurora was Archer in front of Archer Rukia. Then she sat at the edge in front of her Ichigo. Halo to not cause so much of a bother grabbed a chair and placed it at the end of the table. Everyone ate like they hadn't eaten before.

Aurora ate two slices and she was full. Kai ate only one. Halo ate two. Alexa ate around two and Ichigo the same. Archer and Rukia couldn't seem to stop eating because they finished the rest of the pizzas.

".. Are.. Are you guys still hungry?"  
>Asked Kai to them.<p>

As they both wiped off the sauce from they faces they slowly nodded in a Yes motion. Ichigo shook his head.

"I'll pay."  
>He said as he got up but Alexa stopped him.<p>

"No, I will."

".. How about a split."  
>He didn't make it sound like a question.<p>

Alexa nodded.

So as they went back to the register Alexa bought the drinks and Ichigo bought one more pizza. They carried the order back to the table and watched as Rukia and Archer devoured the food.

"I am done!"  
>Said Rukia and Archer nodded.<p>

Alexa looked at her phone she noticed she had a message but she ignored it and instead said..

"Well that's good, now we can go to the movies."

She slowly got up and walked trough the double door all the way to the truck. She leaned against the wet door and looked at her phone. The bright light of the screen gave a soft glow to her face. She was staring at the message screen.

".. You NEED to find me and you know this is true."  
>The message read.<p>

She scrolled down and read to herself.  
>"Hugs and kisses, J.D"<p>

Ichigo along with the others were walking out of the restaurant when they saw Alexa close her phone shut and punch the trucks door.

"Wow, okay I'll open it in a bit."  
>Said Ichigo as the truck made a noise indicating the truck was unlocking.<p>

Alexa let her fist slide along the door and her head slowly hit the window.

"No, no there was a bug.. And I just.. I was killing it."  
>She said.<p>

She took a deep breath and opened the door for everyone. When they were all seated and comfortable she looked at her phone for the time.

"Okay guys, now let's pick a movie now because I don't want to be in front of the booth arguing on what movie we are going to see. I don't want any crybabies. Any whining. And definitely not any fighting. Pick now or else this vehicle that was so humbly lent to me will not move."

Everyone was acknowledging these new conditions.

It took at least 30 minutes but it was possible for them to choose. The voting resulted in...

Chick-Flick- Kai, Aurora

Action- Ichigo, Alexa.

Comedy- Rukia, Archer, Halo.

Cartoon- Rukia, Archer.

Horror- Ichigo, Alexa, Aurora and Halo.

All those 30 minutes were spent arguing on which movie to watch. Horror was the movie that got most votes. As they drove to the theater Alexa checked which horror movie was available. Today they had a special on classic movies. Which was a little stupid since the "classics" were actually from a few years back.

Finally when they reached the ticket booth Alexa said..

"7 Tickets to paranormal activity 2. Thank you."

The lady kindly nodded and said it would be 25.67. Alexa took out her credit card.

"Don't worry guys I'll pay this one."

Archer looked at her a little bit confused.

"I.. Uh help my dad with some stuff at work. I get payed every time I do."  
>She handed the card to the cashier. She swiped it and returned it to her.<p>

"Okay, let's go watch this."  
>Said Alexa as she gave each one of them their ticket and walked inside the theater.<p>

They looked for the room the movie was being passed and when they heard a sharp scream they were sure that was it. Aurora was first in then Kai. Following him was Archer and then Alexa. Following her was Ichigo and finally Rukia. They surprisingly got there in time.

Scream after scream. Scare after scare. People jumping and saying "Oh my god." Rukia couldn't take it. At the beginning she would hold on tight to her seat but, along the middle she got a grasp of Ichigo's hoodie. She heard something loud drop and another thing close shut. She couldn't take it. She pulled Ichigo forward and put het head behind his back. Every scream she would hold in tight evert noise she would dig het head deeper.

".. Rukia?"  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"Shut up, idiot."  
>He heard her quietly say.<p>

As the movie progressed she became even more scared.

"Rukia, it's over."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"You lie, stop lying."  
>She said.<p>

"Oh okay, but the lights are coming back on."  
>He responded.<p>

Rukia slowly revealed her head. She stood up and started to walked. Ichigo stood as well but with a smirk at his lips.

"Rukia look!"  
>He said and she turned to the screen. A bug ugly grotesque face popped up followed by a heart crunching scream. Rukia got scared and fell backwards into Ichigo's arms.<p>

He looked down at her face.

"That wasn't so bad was it."  
>He asked.<p>

Rukia looked up at his eyes and quickly looked away.

"You jerk!"  
>She yelled and pushed him back.<p>

"Oh, come on I am sorry."  
>He said.<p>

"No! You idiot!"  
>She yelled back.<p>

"Hey, I am apologizing! In any case move out of the way. Some of us actually want to go home."

Rukia stubbornly walked down the ilse of seats and down the small stairs. When they were finally out they all gave yawns of exhaustion.

"Don't worry guys, you can all go home now."  
>Said Alexa to them.<p>

She was right. One by one the kids were being picked up. Each one saying good bye and good night. Until finally Archer was the only one left. He looked at his phone and then at Alexa.

"Yeah, yeah Alright we'll take you."  
>Said Alexa to him.<p>

When they were all neatly settled in the truck Archer told Ichigo were to go. It took some time but it appeared his house was all the way across town. Until finally he said...

"Now just turn left and I am home!"  
>He exclaimed. Suddenly he looked out the window and saw the unexpected.<p>

"Ah, crap!"  
>He said.<p>

Alexa turned.

"What? What the-.. Ah Archer did you forget again?"  
>She asked.<p>

"Hey uh, sorry to ask but why does the gate have a 'V' on it?"  
>Asked Rukia as she looked out the window.<p>

"Oh, ah. It stands for Venovo. My name is Archer Venovo. Um, We own Venovo industries."

As he talked the gates were opened to reveal fancy cars and spotlights In the sky and who could miss the mansion in the background.

".. Its a car, makeup, fashion, sportswear and construction industry. I forgot that today.. My mom had a banquet for construction company's for them to callaborate with us. I think I am suppose to walk her down the stairs..? In any case, Venovo industries is spread out across the nation. Even the world. But it's all managed trough one stationary industry here in Houston."  
>He looked outside at all the fancy cars down the pebble road.<p>

"Archer, then I suggest you go before.. Rachael.. Goes crazy in there and starts slapping butlers and maids looking for you. Don't tell her you were with me. Remember big news, big trouble.."  
>Said Alexa as she looked the opposite direction.<p>

"On the double."  
>He responded.<p>

Alexa then heard the car door open and slam shut. The window was still down.

"Thank you for the ride! Oh hey Oscar I am sure you're okay this fine night."  
>Screamed Archer as he passed the guards booth.<p>

"Haha nice to see you again young master."  
>Called Oscar as he saw Archer run up the road.<p>

Alexa looked out the window and saw him run. Run trough the fancy dressed, tuxedo ready billionaires and millionaires. She smiled. Out of all those fancy things there he goes. Wearing torn up blue jeans. Dirty white vans. A white v-neck shirt and a old leather jacket. Archer turned to Oscar as he ran across the people.

"Not 'Young Master'! Just Archer!"  
>He called back as he entered his two story home.<p>

So young. So rich. But yet so humble. Alexa rolled up the window with a sweet smile at her lips.

"Drive."  
>She simply said and the truck moved on forward.<p>

After a while one of the two had to ask the question. Rukia made the daring question."

"So... Who's Rachael? And why can't Archer tell her he was with you?"  
>She asked.<p>

"Rachael, is Archers step mom. She expects people to call her 'V_enovo'_. She calls me '_Alexa_' with such venom I call her 'Raechael' with the same tone. So it's a fair deal. And the other... Well it's a long story."  
>Alexa responded.<p>

Rukia looked out the window and noticed the long line ahead of them.

"We have plenty of time."  
>She said.<p>

Alexa moved herself to the darkened part of the truck. Her story is long, yes. But it has meaning. Meaning to her and someone else.

"Well it all started like this..."  
>She started to say.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Venovo Manner as Rachael liked to call it a celebration was taking place. The spotlight was directed to the top of the stairs. Racheal with her gold wavy hair, green eyes and full red lips was shown. At her arm the still so humble and not properly dressed Archer.<p>

".. If she knew, would she hold no grudge? If she knew, the man she's looking to make business today is.. Her dad.. Would she see you differently? Would she accept you? Most importantly, would he finally accept me? Not only as her gateway to riches and fancy party's, but a real son. With real love..."  
>Archer looked over at Rachael. She was doing the princess wave as they both walked down the marble staircase. Adorned of course by a red carpet.<p>

"Who am I kidding, This broad's in it for the money. With MY global industry."  
>He kept thinking as he reached realization.<p>

"Alexa... I am sorry."  
>He thought again as they both reached the bottom of the stairs. The people clapped. But it was none other than Frank Vega who met them at the end.<p>

In other terms for Archer.. Alexas father.

* * *

><p>Yeah, 17 months to fill. I think that fireworks section at least had 5 months in and the movie was about 2 months haha. In any case hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading. Please, Review! Oh, by the way for some reason its suppose to say "Mrs" But it never wants to put the "Mrs" Does anyone know why?<p> 


	34. The Staged Meeting

Well... This is the next one..

* * *

><p><em>"Unstable power, Stable being."<em>

* * *

><p>The sky was dark and the moon was still shown high. The little clouds that covered It made it seem like a creepy, scary night.<p>

"... It wasn't meant to be. Archer was a new kid. The new rich kid surrounded by the poor slums of this area. You see, I would always get in trouble. Eaither I was looking for it or people Were looking for me to have it. I tried to stand and stay away, but things are hard when every step you take someone you love is in danger. One day when I was walking down the streets I noticed this small girl. She was curled up into a ball rocking back and forth. I stepped closed to her and noticed that at her feet their was a pile of food and a sweater. Probably for winter, I thought. When I see the small girl turn with scare in her eyes. I see no other than a kid beating this guy up. First a kick to.. The sensible spot. Then a punch to the face. Last to finish him off a round house kick. The man was sent flying back and sirens were heard afar. I stood their in front of the girl panicked and that's when I saw him for the first time. I didn't know who he was. I just saw the back of him and how quickly he disappeared. Using the buildings, railings and anything to get him away. I ran out of there as fast as I could. The last thing I needed was another arrest on my record. The man still moved a bit and the girl still scared. So I decided to kick the guys face into the ground. That assured me that he was out cold, for sure. Then I left knowing the girl was secured. When I got home it was on the news. It showed the arrival of young multimillionaire heir Archer Venovo and his care taker Rachael Venovo walking out of their private jet. Then when they came back from the news brake I saw the man on tv. The story allegedly says that the man was trying to rape the little girl and a anonymous caller gave them the heads up. I walked away to my room. Then I heard a rustle outside. I look to the window and open it to see who the hell was trying to spy on my family. I see a guy and he's hiding behind a tree. Great disguise but he really shouldn't make much noise, I thought. Then I heard a knock at the door. The boy was gone. I yell "What the hell do you think you're doing!" Next thing I know my parents open the door and some guy dressed in black enters my room smacking me in the face and holding me down telling me I should be quiet. I am on a rampage. I mean who the hell does this guy think he is?"

Ichigo just barely advanced about 10 cars as Alexa stopped to catch some breath. She continued.

"I am flailing my arms and I slap him off me. That sent him flying to the wall. I yell at him as he stands up "Watch were you put those hands, big boy." He assures me that he did and he didn't touch me inappropriately. As I try to ask for information on who he is he just decides to let the whole soup out. He said he saw me. These were his exact words. "I saw you, Today with the girl. I saw you. I knew you were great for her. I saw it in your eyes. You'll do anything to protect her. I just came to drop off the girl. In your arms, under your guidance, she'll be protected. Under your care. Listen before you start yapping your tounge off this girl is in danger. She needs someone to protect her and you were the only obvious candidate. So I brought her here, please take care of her. I am sorry but-"  
>And then we heard a shatter. He told me to stay in my room but then I heard my mom scream and my dad just a few seconds after. How could I! I ran behind him and expect the horrible."<p>

Alexa moved herself closer to the slowly moving cars. The lights casted a magnificent glow.

"... When I entered the living room I saw my mother on the floor and my father was bleeding. I step closer to them and their unconscious. The front door was on the ground and the little girl was pinned to the ground by a huge man. The same man that I saw that day. Then Archer tells me to Stay back. To  
>Take my parents and run. But I stand my ground and decide to grab the nearest knife. I run towards the man who's hand was grasping harder the little girls neck. I was about to stab him when I see him reach for a shiny, sharp objet that was locates in his left shoe. I open my eyes as I know what it is and then I see him move towards me. Not the man, but Archer..."<p>

Alexa put her head down. Her hair covering her eyes. Ichigo and Rukia knew were this was headed.

"By the time I notice his shoulder was bleeding like a waterfall. His body was against the wall. I was in the floor for Archer had pushed me to take the blow. The man must've taken two hits because when I look at him the knife the man had was firmly implanted in Archers stomach. He looked at me as I see the trail of blood he left behind. His words still edged in my mind until this day, "What are you crazy? Did you think you would be able to stop that man single handedly! Their are other people that depend on you! Like your mother and your father! Even that girl! What if that man had killed you? What would you have done! You don't have the straight or the capability to protect them.. But you can."  
>I looked at his blue eyes and he looked down at his hands. The next thing that happened gave me enough strength and enough power to do what I've always wanted to do. And that was to protect."<p>

Ichigo stopped behind a car and fixed the mirror to have a better view of Alexa's face and emotions.

"Archer said this, "Give me your hand..." And I hesitantly with a shaky hand did. "Do you WANT to protect your family?" He asked me and I nodded my head. He then placed my hand above his chest, his heart. "I am Archer Venovo.." He said. Then a strange light pulsated and it felt odd. Something in me stirred and it felt odd but at the same time so familiar. Like it was always in me to be that way. "Alexa Vega." The light became brighter and he took away my hand. I heard a hard thud like of something had fallen to the floor. "Now tell me.. What are you going to do." Archer winced at the pain when he was taking away the knife from Within him. "I am..." I stood straight and stomped my foot on the ground. The man let go of the girl and looked at me. In my right hand their was something forming. I felt it. It was something close to a ribbon when I looked down. The blade was forming as I looked up again. The feeling of a sword in my hand was so familiar. Like if It was maid to be in my palm. I looked up as I said, "Going to protect!" I screamed as I ran towards the man. I picked up my sword and felt it collide with something harder. The clash caused a bigger explosion of white light. Then I fell to the ground. My eyes felt tired and I moved them about as I saw my body laying on the ground. At first I thought it must be a mirror, but it wasn't. I then looked at the huge sword that was thrown next to me. Small particles were floating from it making it disappear into thin air. I closed my eyes and felt my head touch the floor."

Ichigo then parked into the drive way of Alexa's home.

"That's how I met Archer.. But for some reason I felt like it was all staged.."

Alexa walked into her home and straight to her room.

"The next day I awoke and my scars weren't their anymore. That feeling in my hand gone and my mind would only concentrate on the days events. When I entered the kitchen my mom And dad either were denying it or didn't remember it. All I did know was that... The feeling I had was gone and I wanted it back."  
>Said Alexa as she slipped herself into her bed.<p>

"Well that's it, I suppose."  
>She finished.<p>

Alexa didn't even say goodnight as she was already asleep. Ichigo got his blanket and pillow and placed them on the ground. Rukia propped herself on the computer desk.

"So... When."  
>Asked Ichigo as he closed his eyes slowly.<p>

"As soon as you fall asleep."  
>Said Rukia quietly.<p>

"... Night, Rukia."  
>Responded Ichigo.<p>

"Goodnight, Ichigo."  
>Said Rukia so sweetly as she leaned her head against the wall. She looked at Alexas sleeping body then at Ichigos calm and discrete breathing. She heard him stir as if he was having a nightmare.<p>

"I'll.. Be here..."  
>She said.<p>

".. Always."

Ichigo stopped moving and Rukia noticed his pillow had a bigger dent. He fell asleep, for sure this time.

"... Thank you."  
>She said as she closed her eyes slowly and looked away into the window. The moon was full.<p>

"Rukia, You ready."  
>Asked Renji as he opened up the Senkaimon.<p>

"... Yeah."  
>She said.<p>

"Well hurry up. They told me that something was changed. I don't know what, but we better go and find out."  
>Renji saw the back of her head as she couldn't keep her eyes away from Alexa's window.<p>

He crossed the gate as she spoke.  
>".. Ichigo..."<p>

She stood in front of the gate and looked down one last time. She took a deep breath.

"... I am sure you'll be okay here without me. You can take anything. Just remember..

_Always..._

... Goodbye."  
>And she crosses the gate. It sealed and disappeared.<p>

Ichigo took a deep breath and fluttered his eyes open. A noise woke him up. He sat up and looked over Alexa and noticed the window was open and the curtains were being moved by the coming in wind. He stood up and just felt he had to see outside. The sun was shinning and the birds chirped. He stuck his head outside and took a deep breath and smiled to the sky.

".. You don't have to worry. I'll be okay..."

He looked up one last time and saw a hell butterfly fly past his face.

"... Always.."

The butterfly flew away into the clouds. He smiled.

".. Goodbye, Rukia."

He closed the window and waited patiently for a minute. Suddenly Alexa's alarm started wailing.

"Wake up you lazy ass!"  
>Yelled Ichigo.<p>

Alexa took the pillow from below her head and threw it at him.

"Shut up, Orange head!"  
>She lazily got out of bed and walked outside the room. To the bathroom Ichigo assumed.<p>

".. Yeah, I'll be okay."  
>He thought as he got ready for a school day.<p>

* * *

><p>So.. Alexa felt everything was staged huh.. Something doesnt seem right here.. Suspicious.. Yes, Indeed.<p> 


	35. Awaited Return On The Field

So this is the "Big Game" i was going to name this chapter that.. but something more important happens.. WAY more important.

* * *

><p><em>"The world, held and composed of evil and malice holds a arms full of bravery and pride. With a hint of hope and faith."<em>

* * *

><p>The days that followed were normal and steady going. Paced and sensible. Ichigo could feel Alexa's spiritual pressure drop to it's extremities when she already blacked out for a few days. But when she came back to her senses two days later she apparently still had some ounce or speak of spiritual energy. Ichigo knew she was working her last 30% of what she had. He tried all this time to take care of the hollows that appeared, but Alexa would always manage to use her power. He didn't know if she knew or denied it like he did when it was happening to him. Her friends appeared to help anytime they could, but it wasn't enough and they felt it too.<p>

"Can you please move! I am trying to take a picture!"

Alexa was on top of the stands trying to take a picture of the football field.

"What did you just say to me!"  
>It was Ichigo. She knew that voice so well now.<p>

Alexa walked down the bleachers to the benches.

".. You ready for this."  
>She assured him.<p>

"Yeah."  
>He responded.<p>

Today was the day of the big game. Part of why Ichigo at times missed killing hollows was because he was at football practice. His jersey number was 15. The coach worked him hard enough, but not enough to break him.

"You'll do good. What positions are you playing?"  
>Asked Alexa.<p>

"Honestly. I don't know. They coach hasn't told me yet. He's suppose to tell me today."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"What is he? Stupid! You need to learn the play! For defense and offense! How can he expect you to-!"  
>Alexa's screaming rampage was cut short as the coach cleared his throat behind her. When she turned around she found the whole team was right behind the coach. She put her hand on her hip and waited for an answer.<p>

"No I am not stupid and I will announce Kurosaki's positions when I choose to. Not when a mediocre wanna be football specialist tells me to."  
>Coach grabbed his clip board from under his arm and popped a bubble with his gum.<p>

"Kurosaki Ichigo.."  
>He looked down the list.<p>

"Right, here you are.. Your positions will be.. On the offensive you'll be Offensive Tackle, tight end and running back. On the defensive you'll be playing as a middle linebacker. Great, Guys... This boy has HIS qualities... HIS gifts and HIS talent. He deserves these four positions."  
>The coach then took a deep breath and left.<p>

The team stared in awe at Ichigo. Alexa looked away with her head bowed down.

"Coach!"  
>She yelled.<p>

"... Why? Why? Answer me god dammit it why?"  
>She wanted an answer for her unsaid question.<p>

"... Just watch. He has what it needs to be those four positions their is no other reaso-."  
>Said the coach.<p>

"That's a lie! Come back here! Come back! Tell me the truth!"  
>Her voice cracked.<p>

The team came in and jumped on Ichigo.

"Wow. We can't believe it. It's been years... Since we've had one of you on the team. Those positions were always separated. This is the first time in years someone has had all four. Will you live up to the legend?"  
>Asked the quarterback. Who just happened to be Ryan.<p>

"What legend..?"  
>Asked Ichigo.<p>

Suddenly the team stood straight and bought their helmets to their chest. Archer who was on the team as well looked at Alexa but followed the others.

"Live up to the best of the best. The only guy who took us to the finals and won. The man. The great D.V."  
>Spoke Archer.<p>

"... The legend."

The boys gathered in a circle and put their helmets in the middle and then pointed them up as a pyramid. It looked as if they were saluting the sky.

"So, Will you?"  
>Asked Ryan.<p>

"... I'll do my best."  
>Ichigo put on his helmet and saw Alexa. He knew she was keeping something from him. Something he didn't know. Well if she doesn't want to tell him now, he'll wait until she does.<p>

* * *

><p>Time for the game came quickly. Coach lined up his man and pulled Ichigo aside. Alexa as the president had access to the whole field except the playing area. She sat on the teams bleachers taking pictures and what not.<p>

"Kurosaki! Listen to me!"  
>Coach grabbed Ichigo's helmet.<br>"For this time you'll play offensive tackle, Kay kid. You protect Ryans right side like if it's your life! It depends on you to protect him!"

Coach pushed him onto the field and set him free to his position. Ichigo ran their and breathed deeply. He took his position and looked to his right at Ryan. Everything seemed to be moving slowly. Next thing he knew in the blink of an eye Ryan had the ball and was running. Ichigo ran as well. He was a little startled but saw the faces of these boys. These men.

Ichigo saw someone was running for Ryan. He jumped and brought the guy down. Ryan had made a point as the referee blew his whistle. Ichigo looked up and saw the boys were around him. They all wore smiles on their faces.

... This team.

Ryan gave Ichigo his hand. He was wearing some type or gloves. Ichigo accepted help. Ryan pulled him up.

"Nice tackle, Man."  
>He said. Ichigo smiled.<p>

This team. This team are the group of boys who will risk their lives for him and he would do the same. He protects them and they protect him. He might not have the right to call them his true friends but you bet he does have the right to call him his teammates. And that's way more than enough for Ichigo to take deep care for them. Either at school or on the field.

The game continued. Coach was yelling like a mad man and the crowd roaring like a lion. They were winning. Time after time coach took Ichigo off the field. This was his third time off it.

"Break you yet, son?"  
>Said Coach.<p>

"On the brink? Not just yet."  
>Ichigo smiled as he looked up and saw thunder was brewing.<p>

Alexa just watched as she sat down but overheard their conversation. She looked Ichigo up and down. His black helmet that had a red stripe running down the middle with a line of white on both sides. On the side of the helmet was their mascot the stallion painted on. It was colored red on the inside and lined by white lines. His jersey was black and his number was red with white lining it up. Alexa snapped a picture.

The flash caused coach to turn and then turn back to Ichigo. He grabbed his helmet and pulled him down. Back to reality. To life.

"Kurosaki! Play your hardest and your best!"

He let his helmet go. Ichigo felt a strong spiritual energy just joined the field. He looked up one last time and put his hands out to the sky.

"Kurosaki! Listen!"  
>Yelled coach.<p>

Ichigo caught the first drop of many on his hands. It started to rain. Alexa put down her camera and shook her head. The referee blew his whistle and coach pushed Ichigo back on the field. He disoriented walked by as the rain poured down.

"Coach!"  
>Yelled Alexa.<p>

"Coach!"  
>She yelled again.<p>

"What."  
>He responded.<p>

".. You have to bring him back."  
>She said.<p>

"Who are you tal-."  
>He was cut short by her.<p>

"Who else do you think I maybe talking about? Ichigo. Bring him back."  
>She pleaded.<p>

"No. Why? He's fine."  
>Said coach as the referee blew his whistle. Coach turned around and saw the score board.<p>

In that short minute. In those few seconds. It all went down hill. The team was all over the place and they didn't get a point. But the other guys did. Ichigo was on the ground and Ryan was trying to help him up. He looked over at Coach. His face had no emotion. No life.

They were down by 2.

"I am sure it was just a mistake."  
>Said coach.<p>

"Get up, Kurosaki! Shake it off, son!"  
>He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled.<p>

"No. Coach wai-."  
>Alexa grabbed her chest. She felt something pounding at it. Something being drained. Being sucked. She looked up at the tearful sky with moving eyes.<p>

"... You."  
>She said under her breath.<p>

"Were you saying something, Vega."  
>Said Coach.<p>

As he turned she only had her head down and her hand on her chest. She looked up at the game as she heard the referee whistle.

Ichigo went to his place and waited patiently. Everything was moving slowly again. He could practically see the water dripping from his helmet. He looked to his right and then to his left. He saw Ryan. He was yelling something inaudible to his ears. He let a breath of air escape his lips. He looked up and saw a water droplet fall from The sky. He could only see one thing in it.

_"... Rukia."_  
>He thought as the drop hit his face.<p>

Bang!

He was brought down and the pass hadn't been maid. He didn't feel it. He hadn't seen it.

He didn't care.

On the bench couch called time out.

"Kurosaki! What was that? Okay from now on you'll play a different position. Tight end from now on, boy!"  
>He yelled at him, but Ichigo wouldn't listen. His face was blank and so was his mind.<p>

Alexa looked at him. She knew what was wrong. She stood up and walked over to the huddle. She found the tall boy and pulled him to the side. Coach stayed speechless and in shock.

"Ichigo.."  
>She said.<p>

"Ichigo!"  
>She yelled.<p>

He looked down. Alexa grabbed his helmet and brought it down to her face. Their eyes making contact.

".. The rain. Do this! Do this!"  
>She grasp his helmet tighter.<p>

"Tha rain doesn't have to mean a thing. Listen to me and not to him. I know you can do this. You. YOU are capable of this and so much more."

Her eyes moving and her face being touched by water. The rain rolling down her cheeks.

".. I.. I believe in you!"  
>She screamed over the crowd.<p>

".. And there is no reason for you not to believe in yourself."  
>Her voice broke.<p>

".. Alexa".  
>He said as he looked at her.<p>

"I know you miss her. But as she's told me destiny brought you together. Then faith must bring you back. She will come back. No matter where you are or what you do. She will always come back."

Alexa noticed a crack on his face.

".. Always".  
>She whispered.<p>

A smile.

She then pulled his helmet down some more to where her mouth reached over his ear.

"So, don't do this for me, for the team or the crowd..."

She came closer.

"... Not even for my brother."

Ichigo opened his eyes in shock. Her lips so close to his ear every word was at his reach.

"... Do it for her."

She let his helmet go and Ichigo smiled down at her. The rain still poured.

".. Thank you."  
>He said with glowing eyes.<p>

"There is no reason to thank me, not yet."

The referee blew his whistle and the team returned back on the filed. They were down by 2 now their up by 4.

"What in god heavens did you tell that boy?"  
>Asked Coach.<p>

"Next time, Know your players before you put them on the field."  
>She responded.<p>

* * *

><p>Time after time they scored and failed. It had it's up and downs. It's failures and success. Now it was half time and Ichigo even with Alexa's speech couldn't help but feel down. He knows he needs to try by his own intentions and actions, but he can't help but feels those intentions and actions are bringing him down.<p>

_If only.._

_... If only_

Coach as they returned to the sidelines didn't bother to cause any problems of any sort with them. It was time to rest up. If only for a few minutes, but rest nonetheless. Alexa didn't talk with Ichigo. He had a cold cup water and as soon as he was out of the field he was on it. The rain still came down.

_If only._

The team huddled up at the middle of the field. Ryan gave his team an approving nod. He put his hand out in the middle.

"For pride!"  
>He yelled.<p>

The others put their hands on his.

"For strength!"  
>They all yelled together.<p>

Ryan looked at Ichigo. He looked at their hands all in the middle that way. It reminded him of something. It looked like that moment when Renji gave his speech as they were going their separate ways.

".. For honor."  
>Said Ryan.<p>

It seemed and looked as if he was saying it to Ichigo himself, but the others yelled it anyways.

"For honor!"

Ichigo joined in as he put his hand on the group.

"Coach made the decision of giving Ichigo those four spots for a very good damn reason. Now, we can see why."

Ryan looked al around his team. Ichigo did the same. Their jerseys muddy and wet. Their chest rising up faster and faster. They're tired. Ryan looked back at the score board.

"Guys, we are down by 6. That can be changed! And it will be!"  
>Ryan started to yelled over the crowd and over the upcoming lightning.<p>

"Don't you dare ask why or how! The answer we all need... Are the colors of our jerseys and what's under them!"

"Not the muscle!"  
>Ryan picked his head up and looked at Ichigo.<p>

"... But the heart."  
>He said.<p>

He then moved around to look at all the boys. The water running down their uniform and the sweat making it stick to them. Ichigo at that time was blanking out. He went into a mode of self remembrance.

"So we do this, we do this right!"  
>Ryan yelled.<p>

"We do this.."  
>Started Ryan.<p>

"For the courageous red!"  
>They all yelled together.<p>

Ichigo remembered Alexa's speech.

_"Do this, but not for me, the team or the crowd..."  
><em>  
>"The fearful black!"<br>They all said in unison.

_".. Not even for my brother.."_  
>Ichigo remembered.<p>

_".. Do this.."  
><em>  
>"And the strengthening white!"<br>They all yelled and the crowd roared.

_"... For her.."_  
>Alexa's voice faded away as an image of Rukia became visible in his head.<p>

_"... Rukia.."_

The team raised their hands to the sky.

"We ARE stallions!"

They all then lined up in their designated spots and waited for the whistle to be blown. Ichigo was clear in the head but, saw and noticed something was wrong. If he felt fine and reassured now, why is the rain still pouring? That's one thing he still couldn't get right. Is something missing? Is something coming? Will it be good? Or bad? He didn't mean the natural rain, but the rain in himself. His head and self-esteem felt higher than the empire state, but his heart was down like the earths core.

The whistle was blow and the game began again. The team ran all around the place. Ichigo noticed that Ryan was not available and that the ball Was coming his way. Ichigo jumped and caught it in his arms. Archer had successfully protected Ryan so far and now was open. Ichigo saw a spot and went for it. Ryan caught it and he threw himself over the line.

He made it!

He made it!

The crowd was restless.

The next few plays were that way. Point after point after point. Ichigo was happy for they had gained the lead, but something was still wrong. He played his next position fairly well and now was back to how he began. He was back to protecting Ryans right side. He prepared and saw the huge boy facing him.

"... I know those eyes."  
>The boy said in a rough voice.<p>

"What is she? A skank! A whore! She probably one of those pot heads! Ain't I right?"  
>The boy spat on Ichigo's face.<p>

"Yeah, she a whore by the look  
>In your eyes. You worried she gave you an STD?"<p>

Ichigo swallowed hard and tightened his fist.

"... Wait! You do her yet?"

The referee blew his whistle and Ichigo embraced for impact. He tackled the guy and ran ran ran with him all the way to the other side of the field. Then he pushed him to the floor and took off the guys helmet.

"You. Shut your mouth before I break it for you."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

The boy spat on Ichigo's face one more time. Ichigo raised his fist and knocked at least two teeth from the guys mouth. He got up and left the boy bleeding. The referee didn't call on it. That was a stroke of luck.

Now Ichigo didn't care. He punched a guy in the face, knocked his teeth out and walked straight on by. He had nothing more to do. Theirs nothing to win for. Their Is no one to win this for. No one to assure a winning and then be happy for it. Maybe the crowd and the team, but they aren't Ichigo's reason to win. His reason. His reason for doing anything.

Smiling. Laughing. Remembering. Caring. Fighting. Assuring. Protecting.

His strength isn't here. So why should he feel strength at all if his reason isn't there. Why should he care. The life from his eyes were drained again and this time there is no one on this earth who can bring it back.

The game went on and the rain poured harder. They even thought about canceling the game, but this was the second to the last play.

"Vega, why don't you go talk to the boy again. Maybe, it'll help."  
>Said coach to her.<p>

"There is nothing I can do now... And the only person that can, isn't even here."  
>She said to him.<p>

The cheerleaders suddenly came out to cheer up the team and of course the crowd. Alexa looked at them closely. She gave a sly smirk.

".. Or is she."  
>She said almost like a whisper.<p>

Ichigo was on the field and almost ready to take part in this event. His heart felt weighed down and his eyes held nothing but sorrow in them. They ran the play. Ichigo wasn't ready and if he wasn't that meant Ryan wasn't either. Then that meant the team wasn't ready at all. Ichigo got tackled and hit plenty of times during that play. But he would take those hits like if they were whipping him for his sins. His losses and defeats. He himself brought this team so far, but now he can't even get them to the end.

_... If only..._

The other team scored like if it was a practice play. They had the advantage and their was only so much time for one last play. This play meant it all. The win and the spot. The satisfactory feeling of winning and a guaranteed spot in the finals. But with a depressed and highly energy drained left tackle to protect the quarterback, who's going to Step in to save the day? The crowd knew what was ahead of them and that was...

Failure.

Failure is a feeling you get when you already lost. When hope is depleted and faith doesn't exist. When not even prayers or promises can get you out of it. It's the feeling of being stuck deep in a hole with no way out. You can see the light and dream  
>Of it but, never touch it. It's a unaccomplished wish. A prayer turned to sin. A deed gone wrong and a murder turned to genocide.<p>

Ichigo took his place again as the crowd prepared themselves for what was about to happen. He saw everything in slow motion again. The water dripping from  
>His helmet. Ryan yelling things he couldn't hear. It was going to be failure again.<p>

_... If only._

He looked up to the still tearful sky's and searched for an answer. For a response. Or maybe even a reason. He remembered moments, words, thoughts. He heard from afar an indistinct voice. Calling for him? Does someone need help or need him to win.

"... Chigo!"  
>He heard the voice say.<p>

The voice became clearer and clearer as he slowly came to life.

"... Ichigo!"

Their it goes again. So familiar and so sweet. He searched for the source looking left and right. He noticed Ryan was yelling something. He was probably yelling the countdown. And even so he searched.

".. Ichigo!"

Their it goes again. Ichigo looked past Ryan and the rest of the players. The cheerleaders. They moved to the side.

"Ichigo!"

He smiled and opened his eyes in shock.

He broke position and stood up. Their she was with her hands cupped around her mouth to create a greater sound.

_... If only.. She would come._

".. Rukia."  
>Said Ichigo loud enough for Ryan to hear. He turned and saw her.<p>

On the bleachers Alexa's chest caused a greater pain in her than expected. She winced and took off her camera from around her neck. She walked to coach.

"Call time out."  
>She managed to say.<p>

".. Wha.. What? Why."  
>He said.<p>

"Just do it! ... Before he does."  
>She yelled at him.<p>

On the field Ichigo was overjoyed he broke position and ran to the sidelines were the cheerleaders were. He stood in front of her. The referee blew his whistle.

".. I told you."  
>Said Alexa panting.<p>

"Coach, he wanted a reason... And he got one. Now call a damn official time out before they call him out for it!"

Coach listened to Alexa and did what she said. The team returned to the bench. Ryan walked over to Alexa and Coach.

".. Sir?"  
>He said.<p>

"Dont worry, Jenkins."  
>Said Coach.<p>

Alexa suddenly put the camera into the coaches arms. She was panting deeply.

"Damn.."  
>She said.<p>

"Let her talk to him. If you want to win, if you truly want to win.. Let her talk. I need to leave.. Tell the yearbook I am sorry and if you can take some pictures."

Alexa walked over to a part of the bleachers that were separated. Half of her body was covered in darkness the rest basked in light.

".. Vega."  
>Said Coach.<p>

She smirked.

"You don't do much anyways.."

And she ran off into the darkness headed towards the woods. The rest saw her off with no plan to stop her. They all then turned to Ichigo and waited for a response maybe a signal that everything was alright.

"... Rukia."  
>Said Ichigo again<p>

"Yeah."  
>She said softly. Rukia was looking down at her shoes.<p>

"But.. You're mission, Kieran, Anqiorra.. The Gotei 13."  
>He said then Rukia looked up with a powerful look and Ichigo finally got to see her eyes. He saw his reflection in them. Rukia saw her face in his as well. Slowly the rain was stopping.<p>

"Ichigo... That's not the point!"

She kept contact with his eyes. He knows by now to never stop her in the middle of her "return speeches" so he stayed quiet. Her yelling silenced every noise.

"What I want to know is what you're doing here! You listen to me! And only me!"  
>She yelled to his face.<p>

"... Always."  
>He thought to himself as he saw her nag.<p>

"What was that! Did you consider that a block! Being pushed to the ground! Being stomped on like a man with no power, pride or strength! You have that and more! Way more! So I say to you, What was that! I am sure by the eyes of your friends, family and Gotie 13 that was disappointment."  
>Rukia took a great long pause for her next move.<p>

She grabbed Ichigo's helmet and pulled it down to her size. Next she yanked it right of his head and threw it to the floor. Now he and she were staring at each other face to face, eye to eye.

"... But in my eyes that is not even a word to describe you."

They had a long stare.

"Rukia..."  
>He said.<p>

She gave him a bright smile.

"Now go out there and get these guys, your team and these people a win!"

She let him go. The rain had slowed some more.

"Well I'll be damned."  
>Said the coach as he noticed Ichigo's eyes not only had life back in them but fire.<p>

Ichigo stood straight up and Rukia looked up at him with her hands on her hips.

"Now I don't ever want to come back and see you turned into a wiggly, sentimental, broken down man. You're like a mirror."  
>She said to him.<p>

"Maybe, but I know the pieces will always be glued together."  
>He said with a warm smile.<p>

Coach thought this to be a great time for a picture. He looked at the screen and saw the picture he took. It was Ichigo in his uniform looking down at Rukia with his eyes full of happiness and life. Rukia In her cheerleaders outfit looking up at Ichigo with het hands in her hips and her eyes had a certain spark in them. In the picture being illuminated by the bright lights of the field was rain still falling but, it was gentle and slow. It looked beautiful even for a cold-hearted man like coach. By the time he noticed the rain had completely stopped and any sign of a storm was gone.

Rukia grabbed Ichigo's helmet from the floor. She gave it to him.

"You idiot, now go out there and win."  
>She said.<p>

Ichigo grabbed the helmet.

"Sure thing."

And he left onto the field. The whole team followed him. This time the game was in his palms. He was going to win and at all cost. Coach in the meantime stared at the peculiar girl who just saved his star player. Abnormal colored eyes. Short stature and quiet a figure.

"... Are they...?"

He shook his head.

"I'll ask later.."

He switched his head on to the game. It's on now.

Ichigo was in position. So was Ryan and everybody else. They just needed to score once to win. He was determined. Everyone was. Deep breath after another. He was ready. Ryan shouted. The whistle was blown.

* * *

><p>Crack.<p>

Crack.

Crack.

Snap.

"... Ahhh..."  
>Sighed a male voice in relief.<p>

"My wonderful student has arrived. Did i or did i not say you would come looking for me~"  
>Said the man in a sing song voice.<p>

Alexa picked up her head as she took a look at the man a few feet away from her. He was cautious. He was aware and attentive. His eyes were loose and happy that had a hint of smartass in them. Alexa closed her eyes.

"I didn't come at your disposal! I am not a pawn on your chess board nor am I a knight of your castle or one of your workers! I came for a reason, this reason you know and I think more than anyone in the world."  
>Said Alexa as she closed her fist at her side with strength. Her chest pained but the least thing she would do is show weakness in front of this man. She looked up at him with cunning eyes that had strength and pride in them.<p>

"I see. So... You weren't denying it to yourself then. You were putting a strong front with a smile for your friends. As always. I sensed it. I even know who did it."  
>Said the man.<p>

Alexa opened her eyes in shock.

"Anqiorra Shiffer. Am I not right?"  
>He said.<p>

Alexa remembered that dreadful day. It wasn't something she could ever forget.

"... How'd you know.."  
>She said trough gritted teeth.<p>

"By know you should realize... I know.. _Everything_."  
>He said with a small laugh.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the start of the game Ryan had the ball. Ichigo kept concentrated as he does in a battle. He saw a guy aiming for Ryan. As quick as a bullet he dashes towards him. He jumped for it. He went in-between to guys and landed on the guy behind Ryan. He was on the floor and Ryan kept on running. Running! Running! Suddenly he passed it to Archer. He ran the rest of the distance but soon got blocked as well.<p>

* * *

><p>"Stop your bullshit."<br>She said.

The man smirked.

"You've come to me for answers and I can give them. First things first, you feel it don't you. Every second of every minute of every hour. Draning you. Depleting you. Fatigue. Weakness. Out of breath."  
>He looked at Alexa up and down.<p>

"But even so, you wouldn't stop from turning into shinigami. Oh let me hear your lame response 'They were in danger', 'I needed to help', It's my duty'. Let me tell you one thing to that... Throw it away, stomp on it, barf on it and flush it down the toilet. That sort of thinking only gets you were you are today. Nowhere."  
>He paused.<p>

"Tuning into a weakling! A girl who's to afraid to accept the reality that is her! You are nothing more than a piece of meat and a good show to watch! Now to make things fair, tell me and accept the words that will come from your mouth! Why are you here?"  
>He waited for a response.<p>

Alexa looked down and put her hands in her pocket.

"I can feel it. Turning into shinigami became harder and harder each day. My getsuga tensho had less effect as the days went by. I couldn't even flash step to save my life. My power is.. I felt it.. Leaving me..."  
>She looked up to the sky.<p>

"And I want it back! No matter what I have to do! Where I have to go! And... What I have to give up to get it back.."  
>Alexa took out something from her pocket and put it up to the moon. She looked at it sadly. It was her shinigami badge.<p>

"... Anything... You say?"  
>The man put up a creepy smile to his face.<p>

* * *

><p>Archer searched for a free man and there was Ichigo. The problem was he was to far away and no one else was in safe distance. They caught sight of eachother and were going to risk it. Ichigo ran as Archer prepared himself for the throw. It was in the air like a bird on a summers day. Ichigo was running with all his might and strength. The ball was headed to the opposing teams hands when they opened them suddenly and their came Ichigo catching it in his arms. He landed with one hand on the floor and making a mad dash for it. He ran the full distance. This was not a play nor a planned action if the occasion were to happen. This was chance or so called faith. Ichigo ran and saw the line. Their was a huge guy in the way but he took him with him. With ball in hands he tackled the guy with his shoulder and pushed him to the side. Ichigo fell over the line with ball in hand.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well then, my dear ... You proposed it."<p>

Alexa looked away from her badge to the man.

"I will train you. I will train you for 2 days, only 2 days. Of course there is a condition and you did say... Anything."

Alexa looked at the man with determined eyes.

"... J.D.."  
>She said.<p>

"Sh. You do not speak. What I want you to do is to throw away that silly badge of yours. Were we're going you won't need it and it's only going to hold you back. Leave it and come with me."  
>J.D put out his hand to her.<p>

Alexa looked at her badge and closed her eyes. She looked up at J.D. She remembered Aurora, Kai, Halo, Rukia, Ichigo and finally Archer. She looked at hand extended to her and remembered Anqiorra. All her friends hurt, beaten and she could do a single thing about it. With an exhale Alexa let her badge dangle from her fingers.

* * *

><p>At the field The whistle was blown and the game was set. He let a deep breath go. The crowd roared and the opposing team stays silent. When Ichigo looks up he sees his team around him.<p>

"You lived up to it."  
>Said Ryan.<p>

"Maybe.."  
>Ichigo picked himself up.<p>

"But I don't want the credit."  
>He hands the ball over to Ryan and makes his way out of the circle of boys. He walks over to a shining smile and radiant eyes that suddenly turn to mischievous grin and cunning stare.<p>

"You call that a win! I call that barely even trying!"  
>Screamed Rukia at him.<p>

"Hey.. Calm down we're in public."  
>Said Ichigo to her as he let out a calm sigh.<p>

"How do you want me to calm down if you hardly even played your best out there!"  
>Rukia was flailing her arms all over the place.<p>

"I said calm down!"  
>Ichigo was trying to put her arms to her side, but they wouldn't stick.<p>

"You jerk! Unhand me at this moment! We will train more! We will! We are! Mark my words!"  
>Yelled Rukia.<p>

* * *

><p>The badge as it slowly let her finger tips go span in mid-air. Alexa let her hand fall into J.D's fingers hesitantly with uncertainty and carefulness.<p>

"Shall we go."  
>He said.<p>

The badge took another turn in the air as it saw Alexa's body merge with the darkness and mix with the fog.

* * *

><p>The crowd came towards them laughing, Jumping, joyous. They formed a circle yelling that they made it into the finals. Rukia put down her head and shook it a little. She picked it up with a sly smirk.<p>

"But, for now... Congratulations."  
>She said.<p>

"Thanks."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"Now was that to hard to say."  
>He said with sarcasm.<p>

"Harder than your thick skull."  
>Responded Rukia.<p>

* * *

><p>Alexa was no more and the badge bounced from the ground up and it's moving wooden figure covered the moon. It's destination was the ground.<p>

* * *

><p>Suddenly Ichigo felt something. It was in the deep of his chest. A feeling of gone, empty, vanished. A sense that was there. Gone. Ichigo looked away to the woods with shocked eyes.<p>

"Alexa."  
>He said.<p>

Rukia looked at the direction he was looking.

The badge lay cold and untouched where Alexa once was.

* * *

><p>And no.. that big thing wasnt Alexa going with J.D it was Rukia coming back! Yay! Thank you for reading.<p> 


	36. The One Who Planned It All

UHH.. Okay! Lets Go!

* * *

><p><em>"Guilt circles like a vague memory"<em>

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Rukia now stood looking down the badge. Ichigo picked it up and looked around. There was nothing but black. No trace of any spiritual pressure. The only evidence they have that Alexa was there was the badge.<p>

"Where do you think she went?"  
>Asked Rukia.<p>

"I don't know, but wherever it was... It's definitely not here."  
>Said Ichigo as he caressed the badge.<p>

"You don't think... She.. They.."  
>Said Rukia.<p>

"Yes, I do think that. Now, did they take her or did she go-"  
>Ichigo was interrupted.<p>

"Voluntarily?"  
>A male voice said from the dark.<p>

"Is that what you were going to say."

The man came from within the darkness.

"... Archer."  
>Said Rukia.<p>

"Speak. Sound. Even mouth that word and-"  
>He was saying.<p>

"And what."  
>Interrupted Ichigo.<p>

"Look, you might've thought you knew Alexa, Kai, Halo, Aurora and me but you're wrong. You know nothing of us! And one thing I do know is she didn't go anywhere with them! She would never go anywhere with the enemy! She would've fought them until het last dying breath and with every inch of power she had left!"  
>Archer shouted at them.<p>

"You knew.."  
>Said Rukia.<p>

"We all did. You come here expecting to know everything of us when you can't even trust us with the own well being of one of our friends! Despicable. If that was you trying to protect us... You did one hell of a damn ass job! You don't know anything."  
>Said Archer.<p>

"Their's something you're not telling us, Archer."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"... _'Something' _isn't even close to _'Alot of things'_."  
>Said Archer.<p>

"Listen you kid!"  
>Ichigo walked up to Archer and grabbed his shirt.<p>

"Your friend is out there possibly hurt and in need of help! We don't have time for your games! Tell us what we don't know!"  
>He screamed to his face.<p>

"Ichigo! Let him go!"  
>Screamed Rukia.<p>

Archer pushed away Ichigo's hand from his shirt.

"I'm the least if your worries. Have you planned on what you're going to say to her family? Her little sister? Did she tell you? Has she told you?"  
>Said Archer.<p>

"What? Are you talking about?"  
>Said Rukia.<p>

"Who... Who do you think Aly is? Her mom and neither does her dad have jet black hair. If she's told you, collect the pieces. Then when that's done think where the man that attacked Aly is, because he's definitely not in jail."  
>Archer turned around but, before he left he grasped Alexa's badge from Ichigo's hand. Then he walked away leaving the two behind to wander.<p>

"... You... You don't think that she's."  
>Started to say Rukia.<p>

"I.. I think it's her. Archer's right, He's the least of our worries. What do we do? We have to protect her family..."  
>He said.<p>

"But Ichigo... Alexa."  
>Said Rukia.<p>

"I made a promise, Rukia. I don't intend to break it."  
>Ichigo saw Archer fade into the darkness and walked away from the scene. Rukia followed with her head down.<p>

* * *

><p>"... If they only knew the truth... The truth about me."<br>Archer was walking the streets alone. He held tight Alexa's badge and put his hands in his pockets and his head down. He felt his fist tighten around the wooden object.

"I did something wrong. Something very wrong. Please, Forgive me."

***FlashBack***

" has returned from her business meeting! Here she comes!"

It was the only thing I could hear in those tv's. Her return. Our return. The truth that every reporter failed to bring out to light was that there was no business meeting. There never was. It was only trouble and I was the cause of it.

"Archer, I want you to stay here. I'll be right back."  
>My step mom Rachel left me in the kitchen table as soon as we got out of the jet. This was usual but, the next was unexpected.<p>

"... Hey."

I hear a voice. It wasn't familiar. It was a rough voice. I turned to see a man dressed in black.

"Who are you?"  
>I asked him as he took some orange juice from the fridge. He pulled out a chair next to me. He took a gulp of the juice and sat down.<p>

"The question here is... Who are you."  
>He said to me.<p>

"I am Archer Venovo. Nothing more and nothing less."  
>I responded.<p>

"Nothing more?"  
>He reached for a pocket in his jacket. Out came a folder. He slapped it on the table and from it came pictures.<p>

"... Where did you get these."  
>I say as I look at them.<p>

"Ahhh, My dear boy... A magician never reveals his secrets."  
>He said.<p>

"What are you saying? Are you a magician?"  
>I asked him as I grab one of the photos.<p>

"No. Oh! Such an interesting picture you picked. You remember her."  
>He pointed to the girl in the picture.<p>

"If you know, then why are you asking me."  
>I grab the other photo. This one had me in it.<p>

"Attitude check, my boy. That's Jennifer Marks. I know what you did for her and for every other girl and boy in those pictures!"  
>He said.<p>

"So? Your point here us? I didn't hurt them, I didn't do anything special for them."  
>I responded back.<p>

"Oh but you did. You gave these people hope, joy and protection. Another chance. I know who you are... 'Cold prince of the night' Or well known as the 'Cold prince'. You go around finding trouble in the cities you go. Don't matter where you are, you'll find the trouble. Next, you'll fix it. You'll fight and protect them. Now, I know your secret. I know your moves. Unless you don't want the people of this city to know who you REALLY are you'll do me a favor."

I didn't know how to respond to the man. He was threatening me with the only thing I can actually do. That's help.

"There is a reason why you can carry out these _'good'_ deeds. Your strength, your power, your abilities. It's not because you have skill or because you work out three times a week. There is something inside of you. Something I need."

"Who are you?"  
>I asked him.<p>

"... I'm just a simple business man. That's all."  
>He said to me.<p>

"Now unless you want this cities top dogs come hunt you down with every power they have... You'll give me what I want. It's simple really. Do you agree?"

"... I..."

Suddenly Rachel came back in. She hugged and acted like she knew the man. It was her co-partner.

***End of Flashback***

Archer was still walking down the streets. Pieces of memories he wish he could forget. Things he wish he could go back and change. Then again, if he did he wouldn't be friends with Alexa. His fingers getting tired of holding Alexa's badge but, he would only make his grasp tighter.

"I wish... I wish to be dead than to harm you now. My life I would've given just to protect all of you. The social exposure of that stupid secret... Isn't worth anything anymore..."

He punched a brick wall.

"Damn you!"

"... I am so sorry for what I did..."  
>He placed his forehead to the wall.<p>

***Flashback***

A few days later I woke up in a strange apartment.

"I gagged you, don't worry."

It was that man again.

"What do you want?"  
>I asked him.<p>

"I want to know if you agree. Though I think you don't have much of an option."  
>He said.<p>

"I agree."  
>I responded without hesitation.<p>

"... That's my boy. Now, all I need you to do is... Take this pill."

He handed me an orange pill. Next he took out a picture from his pocket.

"And then find this girl. Once you do, just touch her somehow and your secret is kept a secret, My cold prince."  
>He said.<p>

"First, don't call me that. Second, what does the pill do. Third, why this girl. Fourth, touch her?"  
>I wanted these things answered.<p>

"The pill enhances what you have. That which I need. This girl is the same as you. Her connection with a similar power is strong. All she needs is a push. Lastly, you can just shake her hand or touch her cheek. Something like that. The matter you take to approach her is your choice."  
>He answered everything.<p>

I took the pill and the glass of water. I gulp it down and I slowly go blank. The last thing I see is the mans face waving goodbye at me.

***End of flash back***

Archer was under a street light. He couldn't take it anymore. His hair covering his eyes and his voice low and lifeless. He let go of the badge inside his pants pocket.

"... I should have done better. What would you do... If you knew the truth about me?"

He clenched his fist. Looking at it and remembering the feeling of the badge in his palm. He closed his fingers and his eyes around thin air.

"I didn't know what he was planning and I didn't want to know. The girl and how we meet was complete coincidence. When I saw you, that's when I regretted my option. I had no way out. I had no choice. I decided to leave the girl at your doorstep because I knew she would be safe with you. The next even I was played for. I was a pawn for his game. You just happened to be the goal. The man attacked your family and I wanted to protect you."

Archer stumbled and shook. It was cold out and the sky didn't look to clear.

"Next, I remembered how the pill was the only thing that could save you. I did what I thought was best. I gave you the push you needed. I saw this power take over you. Like if it was your instinct do to so. Your spiritual body separated from your human body and your sword was forming. When you attacked and win the battle you grew unconscious but, I was still awake."  
>Archer reached the corner of the street.<p>

***Flashback***

"Aaaahhhhh..."  
>I moaned in pain.<p>

"Well, Well, Well. It seems like your work is done."

"Wh... What did you do to her..."  
>I could hardly talk anymore.<p>

"... J... D."  
>I managed to say.<p>

"Sh. And it's not what i did to her but what you did. Rest Prince, your work here is done."

"Yo.. u.. Bas.. tard."

I closed my eyes and slept.

***End of flashback***

"I could've stopped this! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! If they all knew this was my fault. The power. The guilt. The war. They all rest on my shoulder. It's up to me to carry this burden alone.. And only me. I'll fix this, I promise you... Alexa."  
>Archer reached his home and stumbled against the guards office.<p>

"Did you say, ?"  
>It was Oscar.<p>

"No, Oscar. She isn't here."  
>Said Archer.<p>

"Oh well that's to sad."  
>He responded.<p>

"You really like her, don't you."  
>Asked Archer.<p>

" has helped Master Archer in many things. There is no reason to hate her. As long as she helps you an keeps being your friend, she's good in my book."

Oscar took a long look at Archers eyes. They showed hurt.

"... Is she in trouble?"  
>He asked.<p>

"... Something like that."  
>Archer responded.<p>

"Ma-... Archer, is it as serious as before."  
>He asked.<p>

"Oscar, I am happy you worry for her but you just sit back and relax. If anything suspicious happens... Come tell me."  
>Said Archer.<p>

"Alright, Archer."  
>But Oscar could tell something was wrong. He opened the gate for him and he walked in.<p>

_"After that I told you to help me. I introduced you into a world you weren't suppose to meet... I wasn't about to let you go in alone. From then on forward we we're and still are partners. Every fight I got in, you were included. Every arrest I was charged for, you were in the report. Every cut I had, you took care of and any alibi I had, you vouched for."_  
>Thought Archer as he walked into his home.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Oscar was worried. He knew Alexa was more than just a simple friend for Archer. She was the thing that kept him balanced and the one who would put a smile on his face with just her simple return. If She was to ever disappear from his life he had no clue what would happen. Or what depths of the earth Archer would go to get her back.<p>

"... Just like she would."  
>Said Oscar.<p>

***Flashback***

"Oscar!"  
>Rachel Screamed from pool side.<p>

"Y... Yes?"  
>Responded Oscar shakily.<p>

"Calm your nerves down, old man. I am promoting you. You're now to be positioned in the entrance security box."  
>She said.<p>

"Oh yes, of course ma'am."  
>Oscar took the position gladly.<p>

"Now I want you to look out for this girl."  
>She took out a picture from her coat and showed it to him. He took it in his hands.<p>

"Who is she?"  
>He asked.<p>

"A girl who shouldn't be around Archer. Keep her away at all times and if she comes by and steps a foot on this property arrest her for trespassing private property. Do you have that."  
>Her red full lips moved like that of a creature searching for food to chew on.<p>

"Understood."  
>He said.<p>

"Uh, Ma'am if you don't mind me asking. Is that her real hair?"  
>He asked.<p>

"Yes. Her hair is abnormally orange when in proper light. She has brown eyes and short stature."  
>She said.<p>

"Okay, just making sure."  
>Oscar walked away for his boss and took his new position. It didn't take for this girl to come by only he didn't know who it was.<p>

A few days passed and Oscar was hearing a strange ruckus from outside. He slowly opened his window.

"What in the worl-"  
>He was cut short as a girl running full speed ran past him. She stopped and ran back an stopped in front of the gate. The sky was cloudy and wouldn't show any light.<p>

"What is that girl doing?"  
>Said Oscar.<p>

"Rachel! If you can hear me and you know you can! Come for me! Come! You know where he is! I know you do! So come on out here! I know all you want is me in return for his safety! I am giving myself up... But I won't go done without a fight! Come!"  
>The girl screamed her heart our.<p>

Oscar looked up at Rachel's room. Her curtain was parted open and even so she wouldn't come our. The girl grew impatient and threw herself at the gate. She grasped a tight hold on the bars and shook the gate.

"You don't care for him do you! Do you! You yourself sent people to hurt him... Just to keep him  
>Away... From me! Well you have what you want! Me in a silver platter! Just tell me where Archer is! If you don't they'll kill him and you know that better than anyone! Rachel! Come out here and take a bite of this apple! But I don't guarantee it's not poisoned! Poisoned by your venom of greed and selfishness. Come out here and face me!"<p>

The girl wouldn't let go of the golden gate. Oscar grew wary of the girl. Could it be? Could it be her?

"I will find him Rachel... And when I do.. I'll beat the living breath of the guys who did this. I won't threaten you because then that would be an empty threat. But I always do what I say and I can't hurt you. I won't make your image of a mother murkier for Archer. I'll let him figure that out by himself. For now you venomous snake! Tell me where he is!"  
>The girl let her hands slip from the bars. The clouds dispersed and light shone through. The girl was falling slowly to the ground. Oscar noticed she had a wound to her side and was bleeding bad. Next the light reached her hair as she reaches the floor. It was orange.<p>

"It is her. Alexa Vega.."  
>Oscar carried her and took her into his office but, not before she gave her last say.<p>

"... You witch."  
>And she was out.<p>

Oscar treated and dresses her wound. In the process all she would say was..

"... Archer... I'll find you."

Oscar watched as she twisted and turned suddenly she stood up in a flash.

"Archer!"  
>She screamed.<p>

"Its okay, . Lay back down. I'm Oscar. I helped you."  
>Said Oscar.<p>

"I need to go now. I can't spend my time here."  
>She said.<p>

"... I want to help you find him. But first you must tell me who you really are."  
>He said.<p>

"... I'm just... his friend. But... I need to find him. No matter the cost."  
>She said.<p>

"So you're the Vega the master would always talk about. See, before you arrived. Two to three weeks ago the master was grounded for hanging out with a girl he wasn't suppose to be around. All he would talk about was... You."  
>Oscar offered Alexa water but she declined.<p>

"He said of how because of him.. Your world changed forever and how he could never repay you for the damage he had done."  
>Said Oscar as he looked at Alexa's form.<p>

"No. He's wrong."  
>She said as she stood up.<p>

"He didn't change my life and he didn't damage it at all. If there was any change.. He changed it for the better."  
>Alexa didn't want to look at Oscar so she just took her coat.<p>

"Thank you."  
>She said.<p>

"For what?"  
>He asked.<p>

"This just gives me more than enough reason to go save him. I won't let you die, Archer. No matter what!"

Oscar watched as the girl raced down the street. Her voice showed power and strength. Her posture security and determination. That girl he would never forget.

***End of flash back***

Oscar looked up at the sky.

"Oh please, ... Come back."

* * *

><p>"You ready."<br>Said J.D.

"More than ever."  
>Said Alexa with tight breaths.<p>

J.D took his hand from his pocket and waved it below him.

"Now, Alexa. Either you come with me and train... Or stay as you are... Until your last powerless breath."

J.D sunk into the ground. Alexa stumbled over to his spot and found a black hole. She looked at it in suspicion but a tremendous power drain occurred that ended up getting her unconscious and falling into a deep abyss of unknown wonders.

She awoke as she hit her head on a rock. She opened her eyes to a bright sky and soft grass.

"Welcome..."

Alexa stood up as she rubbed her head.

"To the realm of time."

* * *

><p>Uhh, The realm of time and poor Archer.. So he caused everything. Just wait until Alexa finds out.. Do you think she'll be mad? Ignore him for what he caused? Or something else? Keep on reading and find out! Thank you!<p> 


	37. Training In Time

... Okay..

* * *

><p><em>"Portration and Perfection. Not the same thing but, stand side by side like a reflection."<em>

* * *

><p>The waters of this world were crystal clear. The sky as blue as the ocean and the grass greener that it should be. This place is slowly deteriorating at the same time preserving it's beauty and magnificent views. It wasn't what you expected for the realm of time. Alexa grabbed some dirt from below her and crunched it in her fist. She let it go and watched how quickly the wind took it and eroded into thin air. She looked below where the dirt was missing and saw how quickly grass grew to replace it. Suddenly a purple rose perked up in that same place. She stared at it in awe and astonishment. Until she heard someone snap their fingers begins her.<p>

"... No, No. The rose patch is located to the east of the land. This is the south."

It was J.D and he looked different. The rose disintegrated into thin air.

"I am sorry but is this... You.. Is it suppose to be the younger version of you?"  
>She asked.<p>

"Yes, you have that right. Here. I am about 15 to 19 years old. While out there I am... Ah well why hide it 30! Yes, yes I am 30."  
>Said J.D.<p>

"And you've been telling me about Ichigo and his stories since you were... 20?"

"Yes, you have that right."

"... And I was 5! What the hell were you doing with me? If I suffered a trauma during those years I don't remember anymore..."  
>Alexa was anxious and mad.<p>

"Calm down! I did nothing to you. Although your parents noticed me when I was around... 25. Meaning you were 10. Let's not forget who came looking for me during their teen years asking to learn more."  
>Said J.D.<p>

"Shut up and lets get this done."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

"Well, if you insist."  
>J.D took Alexa in his arms and opened a path for them to walk on. They stood atop of a hill overseeing the land.<p>

"You will train there!"  
>J.D pointed to a tower that had no windows. No entrance. It's looked like a cube going upwards at the top it seemed like if the four walls spread out letting in some light.<p>

* * *

><p>J.D cut out some leaves and found a panel. He placed his hand on it and a door opened up. Once Alexa and him both were inside the door closed. It was pitch black inside not until a loud switch sound was made that light came in. It reminded Alexa of the lights at the football field.<p>

"... J.D."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

"Hush! Child, in this realm and in this building you do not speak unless spoken to. This is my palace, my castle and contrary to your words if you wish to survive... You will become my knight. This is my game board and you are my queen. As all games there is a trick. This game ain't over until I say checkmate. Understood?"  
>voice echoed trough all four walls. Alexa looked for him. Every inch of the place was lit but in all that place J.D wasn't their.<p>

"Yes."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

"Now, I will explain how this works. Listen well because I won't repeat myself. This is my domain! My kingdom! My realm. As said it is the realm of time. If I want I can make time speed up.."

Alexa felt something whirl inside of her. She spat blood on the ground and crouched for air.

"Or go slower..."

Suddenly Alexa's breathing became stable. The sweat from her forehead gone and her shivers were no more.

"As said you will train two days with me. That can mean two years, two months, two weeks, two hours, two minutes or two seconds. Time in here goes as how I wish for it to flow. Just for your condition I will slow time. That means that your shinigami powers will leave, correct. But they will leave slowly. Giving you enough time to gain the strength to regain them. The catch is, I'll slow time so your powers won't leave you but it will take more strength and more drive to gain them back."  
>voice echoed into Alexa's brain.<p>

"As said two days in here means any time out there. At the time setting I will put this world in it will be 1 hour equals 3 out there. In total 24 hours here is 72 out there. That's 3 days in human time. So, as you spend 2 days in here it will be 6 days out there."  
>voice wouldn't die down.<p>

"For fair warning, I suggest you leave your mortal body now. When you entered this realm a time seal was placed somewhere in your body. If under 2 hours you don't leave your mortal body and become shinigami or any other type of soul... You'll die."

Alexa searched and touched her body all around to find the seal. It was in the palm of her hand. It was a clock and it's hands were moving. Quickly.

"How do you expect me to turn shinigami if I don't have my badge!"  
>She yelled all around.<p>

The lights turn off and she waited for an answer. A door slid up and light came in. The body was tall and seemed to be wearing something very familiar. The figure walked slowly and closer to her. It's right hand reached for something to its left. Alexa heard a metal object being pulled out. A sound so familiar it was insect to reach for Zangetsu but he wasn't there.

"... Damn."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

"You picked the right word for the occasion."  
>Said a voice then right next to her the ground caved in and a great pain appeared at her side. She put her hand over it as cold liquid ran down her side.<p>

".. J.D!"

The lights came in. Alexa manages to crawl out of the ruble and noticed the blood leaving her body.

"So you guessed it."  
>Said J.D as he stepped into view.<p>

"... You're a... A shinigami?!"  
>Said Alexa.<p>

J.D stabbed his sword into the ground. Right in front of Alexa. The sword was curved and it's hilt was dark green with yellow. While it's guard represented something close to a sundial.

"I gave that title up a long, long time ago. Actually, it hurts being called that. Once they find you're a powerful being... They won't stop to destroy and exile you. Do you understand that? I don't want the same to happen to you. My precious. My dear. My Alexa. I agree they aren't the enemy but their not off the map. By the way you're just like that Kurosaki kid in every sense."  
>J.D picked up his sword from the ground.<p>

"Get up child. Get up and fight."

Alexa stood up with her hand on her side. Her breathing was unstable and her chest rose up slowly.

"... I can't die... I can't die while training with some low life like you! And People, You don't see it really. My life is a portration of Ichigo's but, it wasn't my choice. It was destiny's. You don't also see that I am way different from him. Sure, we might have the same thoughts in protecting but we sure as hell don't share many things. I actually see when someone is being loved or looked for. When fighting an enemy I don't care for their forsaken name. I have bigger weaknesses than he does. I'm not as strong as him. So, don't go comparing me to Ichigo. I can be preppy and get overly excited at times. I am not Ichigo! I will never be. Get that one fact straight... Or I'll strangle you here. One less person in the world deal with. It works great either way."

She crouched in pain.

"I might not have my powers but that doesn't mean I can't try! I won't let myself die! I won't let myself sink down to your levels! I won't let... You win!"  
>Alexa lunged to J.D with her bare hands. J.D blocked with his sword. Palm and blade touched. J.D slowly took out his sword and Alexa wouldn't let go. His blade grew red with blood but her eyes grew full of power. She wouldn't let him go before the tip of the blade was gone she punched his face and let his own sword hit his face. Alexa retracted and forehead let blood drop.<p>

"Nice move, but time is ticking for your life and I don't care! People see what they want to see."

Alexa looked down to her palm and noticed one hour was done.

"How the-?"  
>She was confused.<p>

"Ha, it's all about time."  
>Said J.D.<p>

He lunged for her and her wounds didn't seem like much but without a weapon and defending herself with her arms wasn't enough. More blood was spilled on the floor. Her breaths became faster and faster. Short and heavy.

_".. Zangetsu.."_  
>She thought as J.D slashes her arms.<p>

_"If you're listening to me... I need your help."_

The lights went out.

"Cast a shadow over the great, CHRONOS!"  
>Alexa heard J.D yell. By that she could tell he had reeled his sword. He was more powerful now.<p>

_"... Never mind that.. I don't need your help.. But they do. Kai. Halo. Aurora. Rukia. Ichigo. Archer and my family."_

Alexa got slashed twice as much now. Meaning release stage gave him two swords instead of one.

_"... If it's something I ask... It's for their safety. To protect them. That's all I want and that's all I'll ever need.."_

J.D jumped in Alexa and slashed her back with force. Alexa landed on the ground and it caved in. The amount of force was tremendous.

_"If you wish to take my life when this is over... Then so be it. But now to protect them I need to regain the power I once had. The power you gave me! The power I pleaded so much to have. The power I wished for to shooting starts.. And it finally came true. They took it away. Now I want it back. I'll try my hardest and my best for you to return to me! I made a quiet promise to my heart. I promised I would protect everyone I could. It didn't matter if I knew them or if they had hurt me first. I would protect their lives... By giving up mine. Please, Zangetsu... Now that I need you the most..."  
><em>  
>J.D stood up looking down at what he possibly thought was Alexa's lifeless body.<p>

".. Worthless, I thought you were it! I thought you were the one! Turns out your nothing ... Just like them."  
>J.D spit to the side and put away his sword.<p>

_"... Do not cry.."_

Alexa heard a voice as her tears hit her cheek.

_"Do not cry, Child."_

Her tears hit the dirt below.

_"I am here. I am always listening. I am always with you, in your heart. If it's power you seek.. I will grant. If it's protection you want... Then I will help. But do not cry."_

Alexa opened her eyes to darkness. The voice was rough and sounded familiar.

_"Now listen to me, Never do you ever put down your head down in shame. Never do you let the tears of the weak run down your face. When such happens you can count on me. You lift your arms and your head high. You wipe the water from your eyes and swing your sword down in nothing but pride and strength!"_

"... Zangetsu."  
>Said Alexa in a whisper.<p>

_"Whenever you need power... Call my name... And if you are ready to have it... I will grant it."_  
>The voice faded away.<p>

Alexa felt a strange feeling in her body and felt something familiar in her hand. J.D was still running his mouth. She picked up her arm and pointed a long shape object to his throat. The lights came back up.

"... Ahhhh... So you've awaken."

Alexa looked at herself and noticed she was in her shinigami form. Her body was nowhere to be seen.

"And just in time."  
>Said J.D.<p>

Suddenly a big dong sound was heard.

"... ZANGETSU!"  
>Yelled Alexa.<p>

The ground below her body caved in and J.D was sent flying back. The walls grew cracks in them and the glass all around broke and shattered. A tower of blue spiritual pressure was made as Alexa stood up. Suddenly black strips were coming from the tower as well. This black strips grew thicker and thicker. The whole tower turned black and then it caved below. A cloud of dust picked up and a chain dangling was heard. J.D covered his eyes and let his arm down to see the astonishing sight. The dust cleared and the view was nothing but breathtaking.

It was Alexa. Her uniform ripped to march that of her bankai form. That's when it hit him. She went full-blown out bankai. She had Tensa Zangetsu pointed to the sky. The light that came from the roof gave her a wonderful silhouette. J.D picked up his sword.

"... That's more like it."

Alexa brought her sword down and places it at her side. She looked at J.D.

".. Lets do this."

She ran to him and he did the same. Their swords clashed and an explosion occurred. Light emerged and the battle ensued.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Rukia were in Alexa's room. They were thinking. Everything was silent and any little noise was heard.<p>

"Do you think they believed us?"  
>Asked Rukia.<p>

"Yeah. I mean telling them she left to a camp to regain credit because she skipped classes too much is pretty believable considering what type of child they have. They know what they got. They have to believe it. If they just believed us to push away the worry then even so it's okay. As long as they don't question us any further we should be okay."  
>Said Ichigo as he played around with his pencil.<p>

"Rukia... Now.. What do we do? I know our first priority is to protect her family but, what's the next?"  
>Asked Ichigo.<p>

Rukia grabbed her notebook from the computer table and Ichigo's as well. She threw it to him.

"We write that essay. Remember its due in 3 days tops."  
>Said Rukia.<p>

"Uh, but it's suppose to be about an adventure we had. It can either be fictional or real. I mean we can do what Alexa said. She said to write one of our real adventures but pass it as fiction. All we have to do is change the names of the characters and we're set."  
>Ichigo opened his notebook and scratched his head with the eraser of the pencil.<p>

"... Wow, there is a lot to pick from but, the question is which one?"  
>Said Rukia as she got up from the bed and paced back and forth.<p>

"Hm, I'll think better if I am outside. I have the roof."  
>Ichigo opened Alexa's window and climbed into the roof. Rukia stayed in Alexa's room. She grabbed her iPod and found Alexa's earphones. Pressed played on whichever song and concentrated on the paper.<p>

Meanwhile Ichigo positioned himself on the roof and had a clear view of the night sky.

"What to write about? So many places I've been. Some of them I wish I could forget. Alexa said something you were proud of accomplishing. Proud? I've been proud of many things. She also said something that gave me pride. Something that pushed me to my limits. Something I did that at the end of it I felt happy of doing. I felt happy to risk my life for it and will do it again. I felt proud, pride and happiness... Only that time. Hueco Mundo is something I wish I could forget. Especially of what happened on top of Las Noches."

Ichigo smiled to the moon.

"... Only that time that I felt proud because I was defending something with my own power for the first time. Pride because I stood up for my pride and fought for somebody elses. Happy because at the end I got to see her smile again. The thing I was fighting for and the only reason I pushed myself so far was to see her smile."

Ichigo grabbed his pencil and wrote away. Both had found the topic for their story's. The basis for their adventures and the things that drove them to do it. Meanwhile Alexa was practicing away. Archer trying to find a solution for the problem he caused and the world kept spinning until the moon don't shine.

* * *

><p>Well.. Hope you enjoyed..<p> 


	38. The Stories From The Heart

They both read their stories.. Wait until you read them yourself..

* * *

><p><em>"The memories read to the heart's content"<em>

* * *

><p>Two days have passed since then. No sign of Alexa yet. Archer was nowhere to be seen and the weather was turning colder and colored. Strong winds with rain filled the days to come. Kai was training along with Aurora and Halo. If there was a battle to come then they will take part no matter the cost. They will defend and protect this town like if it was family. To be truthful that's what it was. Family. Their friends and relatives lived in it. The town is filled with nothing but memories. Smiles, laughter and happiness. Rukia within the first day of Alexa's disappearance got a call from Soul Society. They informed her that there was a slow spiritual energy disappearance that vanish like thin air. She had to tell them what really happened and the captains were nothing but shocked. They went into instant war mode and dispatched groups over to Karakura town to inform Ichigos friends of the update. Though when they arrived they has been told that they already knew by Urahara's account. The forces deployed to Karakura were soon all sent to Urahara's shop were they got a full out update. Reports, statistics, settings, possible war casualties and what they should watch out for. They were starting to think that they should replace Kurotsuchi with Urahara but he declined the offer. Ichigo and Rukia on the third day ate breakfast normally, walked to the bus stop normally and attended classes normally. They were both specifically nervous for one period. Which was English. When they arrived they had to read their papers. After a few poor souls went up for offer the teacher called upon Ichigo to read. He noticed something special when he read both Rukia's and Ichigo's essays. It seemed to him like they matched. Like a puzzle they completed each other. He wanted to make sure he wasn't the only one who thought that way. Ichigo walked to the front of the class and sat on the wooden stool. He left a line of girls sighing and drooling behind. He cleared his throat.<p>

"Now, just to start it off it's not the whole story as it should be. See if I did all of it this tiny piece of paper would be about ten more pages."

The class laughed and he gained enough confidence to continue.

"I pleaded for them not to take her. Even though I was wounded and my blood was all around me I still wished to fight. So she won't go. So she won't leave me. So they won't kill her. I grabbed the enemy by his foot and basically asked to die for her safety. I knew that sooner or later she would intervene and it hurt more than expected. She kicked my hand away from her so called brothers foot. She yelled at me saying that I am not of enough stature to even kneel before her brother. That a low life-like me doesn't belong with them. That she will leave and to stay put so I'll die slowly. That I shouldn't even try going after her. Her betrayal put me in a shocked mode. I felt the rain pouring harder. Before she walked trough the gate she looked back. I noticed the tear buds in her eyes and the hurt in them. Her voice was one that wished for my death but her eyes were one that wanted my safety. She crossed the gate not looking back. The sound of the rain was all around me. I closed my eyes to black. I was empty."

He paused for dramatic effect.

"And the rain kept pouring."

He looked up to see everyone was shocked. The teacher waved at him to continue.

"When I woke up a man was above me. Literally, above me. He said it was to keep me warm but I just felt uncomfortable. Suddenly another man by the name of Jacob came in the room. He knew what I was. He knew who they were. He knew what I needed to do to save her. I am or more clearly I was a shinigami whose power was given and granted by that girl they took away. Her name Dawn Stark. Mine, Andrew Simers. When I fought with her brother he took away my given power and left me to die. But now this day I will train to gain my power and my strength. Jacob offered to help me. At first I declined. He reminded me that if I don't save her then no one would and that they will execute her within days because what she did was a crime. Giving powers to a human is a crime she can die for. I can't let the life of the one person who protected me go to waste. For the next 3 days I trained my hardest. On the first, I died and turned into a creature they call hollow. While outside they were trying to fight my rage. On the inside I was trying to find my power. Once I escaped the hole they dug for me I arose as a shinigami with a hollow mask. It was white and it had grotesque red markings."

Ichigo grabbed the marker behind him and managed to draw his mask on the board. He grabbed the yellow one and filled in his eyes. He turned around to the class to find intrigued faces. He continued.

"I still hadn't accomplished the task to get my own sword. It took a near death experience fighting with Jacob to gain it. It didn't have a hilt. It didn't have a guard. It's blade looked more like a knife. A huge sword that contained great power. It's name, Zangetsu. When I releases my sword I screamed "Getsuga Tenshou." This caused a great amount of power to be shot from the blade and a huge crease was made in the process. I was ready. I was more than ready. But I wasn't expecting the blood thirsty, Psychopathic, power-hungry enemies that awaited me. My destination was called Soul Society. The enemy, The Gotei 13. Thirteen military squadrons who's only duty Is to keep the balance between the real World and soul society. As soon as the preparations for the gate were done we were off. By we I refer to my friends and I. This tall skinny guy with glasses whose name is Cray. He's a Quincy. A girl whose hairpins when activated act like shields and can regenerate any wound. Her name, Belle. Next a huge muscular guy who doesn't talk much. His arm turns to something you've never seen before. This guy is Jake. Lastly our talking black cat, Yoru. We were off!"

Exclaimed Ichigo. As he continued to read on he cached on Rukias emotions to the story. He knew that she already caught on the hint that she was Dawn. He was Andrew. Jacob was Urahara. Cray was Uruyu. Belle was Orihime. Jake was Chad and Yoru was Yoruichi. He didn't really give too much though to Yoruichi's name.

"After the long Journey we had made it inside the gate. Of course we were separated the rest of the way. I walked my own path now. I fought with some of the bravest and strongest man I've ever seen. The first Roary Alby. He's Dawn's friend. During our fight he told me to rescue her."

Rukia looked up.

"He said to rescue Dawn. Something he couldn't do I should carry out. I granted the man his wish. The next person I fought was Kenny. This guy is huge with an eye patch. His hair is in long spikes and at the tips he has bells on them. His swords blade was ragged and sharp. During the course of our fighting he pierced me right in my chest. I thought that this should be the end but far away I felt my friends Jake power drop. He needed my help. I wasn't about to give up. Zangetsu helped me give it my all and along side my partner in battle I defeated the great terror who is Kenny. I grew unconscious after that. I woke up to find that Yoru had rescued me. At the time I didn't know what to do. It turns out he I mean she's actually a real women. I grabbed the device she used to carry me and flew off. I saw it in my view. As I arose to the sky and ready to land there she was. Dawn. She looked at me in shock and I did the same. She couldn't believe it and for the first time I didn't know what to say to her. First I had to make sure the others safety. As I did I finally met her and she was furious. But I told her that I had come along with the others to save her. That was our only purpose, her protection. The little reunion didn't last much for her brother my worst enemy was there. He's a noble of the land. His name Brian Stark. He wanted to attack and I was ready but I couldn't continue for Yoru had come to rescue me. She carried me off. Off to train."

Ichigo paused for a while to catch his breath.

"This time she said if I wanted to win against Brian I needed to learn something called bankai. This was the second stage of my sword. Brian was of captain level and if I wanted to take on him I needed to be at captain level as well. She was a bit surprised because I beat Kenny for he's a captain as well. But his sword doesn't reach bankai and it's always in it's Shikai form due to his power always oozing out. The same as me. She said that if I wanted to rescue Dawn I had to know this. I trained for long and non stop hours. I trained with Zangetsu. The challenge was trying to find the real sword among so many identical ones. At the end I swore on my soul that I would rescue her."

He looked up and noticed everyone wanted more. Rukia also looked at him.

"The next day I was off to her rescue. When I arrived she was hanging from the stand and a huge fire bird was aimed for her. I rushed forward. I put my sword behind me and let the bird's beak hit it. I saw Dawns squinting eyes waiting for the pain. She looked up and found me. She was speechless. I thought that this was it. That I would see her smile again but I was wrong. Instead she yelled at me for interfering. She yelled on how I could never beat Brian. On how she already accepted her death. To leave and to go home. She pleaded. I looked down at her and couldn't believe and didn't want to believe that the girl I knew was the girl in front of me. She might've accepted her own death but as long as I am still living I won't accepted it. And I never will. After I took her in my arms and blew the stand up with my sword there was only one thing left to do and that was escape. Which was practically impossible by the number of captains down below but I didn't care. She was safe and if I had to die in the process of her protection then so be it. With her quivering and shaky voice she said that she would never forgive me for this and that she wouldn't thank me. I said that I wouldn't expect anything less. A smile spread across my face. Then from below I heard Roary screaming. He stopped and I knew exactly what to do. I threw her to him. Thankfully he caught her and at that point they wanted to kill me. I told them to run for it and I secured Dawns life to Roary. To take her somewhere safe and to stay put. They ran off as I stayed and fought with Brian."

Ichigo went on and on about the battle. How Brian couldn't belive Andrew had reached bankai. How Andrew released his second stage which name was Tensa Zangetsu. He explained with great detail the new uniform Andrew wore and even read about what happened inside Brian's bankai mode. The mask. The hollow. The internal battle Andrew still fights. He exclaimed how he said that if it meant stomping on Brians pride to win then that's exactly what's he's going to do and how he just gained That power, bankai, for her sake. He even went on to detail on Aizen which character name was Rick and his betrayal on the Gotei 13. Finally he reached the end. The thing they were all waiting for. The Gotei 13 forgave Dawn and thanked Andrew and his friends.

"So Belle and I went out searching for her. I knew the probable place she would be. As I thought she was there. I told her that we were leaving that same evening. She said she planned on staying. I was quite shocked and a tad bit sad. I said if that was what she wanted to do and no one else was forcing her to stay, then it was okay with me. I looked at her and smiled. She did the same with her big eyes. There during the sunset I knew all this time what I was fighting for."

He paused again. He looked down and closed his eyes. After a while he looked up with tender eyes and stared at the class but his eyes were stuck on Rukia. He gave a smile.

"I remember now... The reason why.. I wanted to save you so much."

She smiled back. Ichigo came out of his trance to repair his mistake.

"That's what Andrew thought as he saw her warm and bright smile. Later that same day the gate was opened for their return to the real world. While his friends were ahead he stayed back a bit and stopped at the entrance. "See you later, Dawn." He said as he looked back. "Thank you, Andrew." She said back."

He closed his notebook and said.

"... 'Thank you, Dawn because of you... The rain has stopped.' Andrew crossed the gate with a smile at his face."

The class clapped and Ichigo stood up to take a seat. The teacher indicated it was Rukia's turn to go up. She grabbed her notebook and walked to the front of the class. When she arrived she looked at Ichigo's mask. She disregarded it and drew a Chappy bunny next to it giving it a great big hug. She sat on the stool.

"Sir and class my story is a poem. I hope that's okay. Trust me it's as long as a story but I just found it more intriguing as a poem."

She searched for the teacher for approval and he nodded his head. Rukia began.

"The light from your eyes I saw leave. The strength from my arms was uncertainty. I look back and ponder. As ponder on something means. Memories are memories. For that dreadful day and for the time you spent, I am sorry. The cell that smells and a kind boy who helps. The things I say and the things I still remember will forever be edged on that boy's head. The help you gave. The care you took. This boy knows how much you mean to me. They drag me out and I see the light. The white tower that rocks is my prison. News of you reaches me. It can't be helped I am sad and shocked as well. If your death were to ever occur I can't believe what will become of me. For long days you fought and stayed alive. For that I am thankful each and every day I woke up. As long as your chest rose up and down and your heart pumped blood I would pray to god. My death was set and knowing you breath was all I needed to accept my defeat. On that fateful bridge I saw your eyes and your hair. We both shocked stayed put. How can you come here? How can you disobey orders! How can I... Ever forgive you for risking your life? And for a worthless person like me. "I am here to save you" was what you said. You were taken away and I was locked up again."

She stopped for a bit and looked up.

"I was and am a caged butterfly surrounded by moths. They wanted to burn me. To turn me to ash. To obtain that which should not be named, they will go far. You stopped the danger and I was nothing but happy to see you. "Thank you" I thought. You saved me from my dreadful death. Maybe I would never forgive you or thank you but you know you'll always have my friendship at hand. Until my last dying breath you shall. After all had been done and said we part our separate ways. I thank you again as you wave a great bye."

Rukia noticed everyone was looking at her. They were smiling. She smiled back and continued.

"After so many weeks I returned. A new danger was brewing and this danger was great. They captured our friend. For this you will not stand and neither will I. The following up stages held so much pain and remorse. Regret and hurt. Pride and courage. Love and hate. Memories brought up and new things to meet. I see now the great thing you gave up to save everyone. Your pride. Your strength. Your happiness. Your power. A monster you fought and won against caused us to go our separate ways again. This time I wouldn't come back. This time you wouldn't see me. This time.. I couldn't help."

Rukia looked up as she knew this part by heart.

"... You wake up from your power drainage. We explain what has happened and what will happen. You decide to go outside as I try to stay calm inside. We meet feet to feet but not face to face. You say you wish for me to tell everyone your regards. I say okay. As by this time I know I am probably half erased from your view I look up at your eyes. And you catch mine. That's a look I will never forget. You were sad. "Goodbye..." As by that time I am already gone I hear a silent whisper come up."

She looked out to the class and caught Ichigo's eyes.

"... 'Thank you'."

She looked down.

"As a butterfly I came to you. As a butterfly I leave. The wind takes me place to place and swing to swing. I rise to the sky and spread my wings to fly. The light that once guided me is gone and the sun has sunk down. I just want to say the moon doesn't shine bright without its sun by its side."

She took a long pause and finished with.

".. Sayonara, Butterfly."

She gave them a smile and they clapped. Some girls were even crying and Rukia tried to comfort them. Soon enough the bell rang so they grabbed their backpacks and walked out. Dee stopped them Outside the classroom.

"... Um, Do you know where Alexa is?"  
>He asked them with a worried tone.<p>

"Ah, Unfortunately no. We don't. We're sorry."  
>Said Rukia.<p>

"No, Thanks. That's okay."  
>Dee used a sad tone.<p>

"Dee, before you go... I.. I have a question. Why... Why do you care so much for Alexa? And why does she... Treat you that way?"  
>Asked Rukia.<p>

"It's quiet a long story. I suppose if she hasn't told you then it means she doesn't really care."  
>Dee fades away into the crowd<p>

"Well... At least we know there's a reason behind it."  
>Said Rukia as she grasped her backpack tighter and walked away.<p>

"... Hey.."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"Back there.."  
>He began.<p>

"Hn?"  
>Rukia said.<p>

"In the class... While I picked a certain situation you basically wrote down the wole story, huh."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"Pretty much, yes."  
>Responded Rukia.<p>

"... And about what you said.. My pride, My strength, My happiness, My power.. Though I won't argue it was a huge loss.."

Ichigo stepped in front of her and looked her right in the eyes.

"... It wasn't the greatest."

Rukia smiled.

"I just want you to understand that. My powers mean a lot and you understand that. But there is no greater pain that loosing a close friend. A nakama. Especially... You. Since we've been trough a lot together. And that won't ever change."  
>He said with a nervous voice and a smile.<p>

"Haha I know that you idiot."  
>Said Rukia with a chuckle.<p>

"Hey, I am trying to have a sincere speech... Conversation.. Thing here!"  
>Yelled Ichigo.<p>

"Oh, I understand that. That's why I'll Say the next thing... Did you really fight... Just to see me smile?"  
>She looked at him with moving eyes and Ichigo didn't know what to say. Thankfully as he was about to speak the bell rang and they had to go Their separate ways. The rest of the day Rukia didn't ask for an answer and she wouldn't poke at the subject. That's what he admired of her. When he's ready he'll say something. Rukia knew he wasn't ready yet. So she gave him space and didn't talk about the subject. When time came to leave and they were already home Rukia got an instant message from Soul Society or more precise her captain. She opened her phone and read to herself. Ichigo watched as sudden shock grew in her eyes.<p>

".. Rukia."  
>He said.<p>

She was mumbling but she finally spoke.  
>"Message directed to lieutenant Kuchiki. Code.. Red. Highly important to prepare for imitate call for.."<p>

She moved her mouth but no words came out.

"... War."  
>She managed to say.<p>

"What?"  
>Ichigo was shocked.<p>

"Captain Kurotsuchi has sent a report to all captains and lieutenants. There has been a spiritual pressure boost in Hueco Mundo and... It's headed your way. lieutenant and Substitute Shinigami you are our first line of defense. Stay put and alert for any change in the area."

"Message, End."  
>Finished Rukia.<p>

"... We... What... But.. How are we suppose to do this! I'll fight! That's not a damn problem! The problem here is-."

"Alexa."  
>Finished Rukia for him.<p>

"Call Urahara over here."  
>Were Ichigo's last words before he left the room. Rukia got right back to work. She sent out a report to Soul Society and requested a connection with Urahara. It was nonetheless granted.<p>

* * *

><p>In a far away mansion with many floors and stairs their was a meeting held. Not a meeting for war preparations but a meeting that talked about business. Archer saw this as his opportunity. To take back what is his and explain to all who he really is. He wasn't doing it for his own sake but for Alexa's. Her father who's name is James was sitting at the end if an eleven seat table. Archer gathered enough courage to express his opinion.<p>

" , Do you suggest we merge with Castle Industries?"  
>Asked a man.<p>

"What are the benefits."  
>Said Rachel plain and simple.<p>

"Uh, None ma'am but we would be doing them a great favor. No doubt when their as successful as we are they'll return the favor."

"Then that's a ovious... No."  
>She faces the man with a threatening stare.<p>

"But Ma'am... It would be a great opportunity to show every other company we can be helpful and aren't just in it for the money. Plus if we don't then they'll Probably shut down their company and leave millions unemployed."

Rachel grabbed her glass of wine and put an arm to her hip. She looked at all the men around her. Archer looked down at his plate.

_"... This women I call mom used to be my dads secretary. When my real mom died her mission seemed to be to take her place. I let her. Maybe that's why I was such a disappointment. As by the nickname my father gave me 'The cold night prince' or 'Cold prince' I knew how to sneak around. One year before my dads death I figured out Rachel's plan to take away my multimillionaire industry right out of my fathers hands and into her slippery ones. All she needed was my dads death. He made her promise and sign a contract that the company was hers as long as she took care of me and gave me anything I needed. After he died I am not saying my childhood was a nightmare but it wasn't a walk in the park either. What this snake doesn't known is that before she came into our lives there was another contract that was signed by both my parents. This one said that at the age I thought I was ready and both my parents were gone that I can take over the company. It didn't matter who was in management at the moment. I could take charge as the only heir to the presidency and the fortune..."  
><em>Archer thought as he looked up at Rachel.

"Listen, men! It is all about the money. Those who think different are free to walk out of this room! If your mind Is not capable enough to grasp that concept then you are of no use to me! I don't care about the other people or how they are going into bankruptcy! I care about us! The money we make and the money we loose! Unlike this man at my side who thinks of others before himself..."

Rachel continued on by pouring her wine on the poor mans head.

_"... Today.. Is my day."_  
>Archer thought as he sat up and smacked the glass out of Rachel's hands. She slapped him and everybody gasped.<p>

"That was the basis of my father's company! He put the others thoughts and ethics before his own and I won't let a slimy snake-like you ruin it! He put a lot of time and effort to build a loving, caring industry where we did everything for the people and expected nothing in return!"

Archer looked straight at Rachel's shocked face.

"I've let you controlled my life far enough. Yes! Guess what? I was going around town and other cities we went to beating the living breath out of men who harmed the city and it's people! I am proud to say what I have done."

Rachel was basically shaking in anger.

"Oh and that man at the end of the table... James Vega.. His daughter is your only sworn enemy! The girl you despise so much, one of my closest friends is his daughter."

Archer saw as Rachel's shocked expression turned to James.

"You're the low life's dad!"  
>She explained.<p>

Archer wouldn't take it anymore.

"You listen to me! You vile witch! Alexa isn't a 'low life' as you call her! I'm here to let you know she has more class in her than you do!"

James grew a smile on his face. Rachel gasped.

"How Dare you boy speak to me tha-"  
>Rachel picked up her hand to slap him but Archer put a strong face.<p>

"Hit me! I dare you to! I can say whatever I want! From Here on out for any business you come to me. This is my global industry and I won't let you have it."

At that moment two men came in and escorted Rachel out. Along the way they explained the situation and demanded that by tomorrow morning she should have all her stuff out of the house. To decline any credit cards and to give up any jewelry. As for Archer he joined with Castle Industries and managed to pick up the company s stocks by 15 percent. One mare day went by. That makes it four in total and neither of them heard from Alexa.

"So you're the young man."  
>Said James as he walked up to his very young business partner. His voice was strong and deep. It also had a peculiar accent. One who learned english as their second language.<p>

"Yes, ."  
>Replied Archer.<p>

"Oh, No no. Son, please feel Free to call me James."  
>Said James.<p>

"Ah... I'll try to get used to that."  
>Said Archer.<p>

They had a drink. Of course Archer had a soda but James had a beer. They talked about all sorta of things. Sports, Artist, politics and Alexa. James got drunk enough to tell Archer that he trusted him with his daughter. After a few more drinks they called it a night but Archer drove him home and had Oscar drive James truck back. When he arrived he found Alexa's house. It was springing up with life. He loves her family. Something he never had he wanted her to feel. That was love. Alexa was more than far away from it now. When he assured himself James made it in Safe he drove off. His sleep was everything but rest. The cool winds and rain returned.

* * *

><p>The concentration in the room was powerful. The fighting was over and now she had to ask for something that was forbidden. Alexa had been informed by J.D that Kieran was on his way and that her training only had two more days to finish. Battle after battle. Blood for blood and wound after wound Alexa had gained enough strength and time to obtain her full powers back.<p>

"Make it go faster."  
>She said.<p>

"But, Alexa that would mean that-."

"I know what it means."  
>She interrupted him.<p>

"It means that the thing I have to ask for is not going to happen any time soon. I don't care. I don't want to arrive right when their attacking. If it's possible I want to spend that time with my family. J.D all I ask of you is give me a time estimate."

J.D made some serious calculations in his head.

"If you were suppose to leave in two days and now want to leave in one day. By the way that's unfinished training. Then the accurate time for the enemy's arrival would be... If you want to leave in the morning hours of tomorrow then it would be... 41 hours if you leave at 7a.m tomorrow morning."

"Then do me the favor of waking me up."  
>Said Alexa as she found a comfortable spot on the ground.<p>

"No."  
>Replied J.D.<p>

"Why not?"  
>She asked.<p>

"Time does not wait for you, you have to catch up to time."

The lights went out and everything was cold. Alexa rested next to Zangetsu. She knew the thing she wanted to ask for isn't the right thing to do. It wasn't and isn't fair for Zangetsu. But it's the only thing she can do to save everyone. While her time in the realm of well time she figured out what her true purpose was. She found out why they granted her this power she craved so much. She will accomplish her mission. Even if it meant destroying her dream. Alexa slept blissfully with a smile.

* * *

><p>Archer took back his company.. Good for him! Alexa is going to return.. It has consequences...<p> 


	39. Taking the stage

Sigh, well first of i am really excited its perfect! Why? Because this chapter is number 39, which makes it great. The next chapter all the fights will start. Some will die. Some will survive. Others will lose. Plenty will be revealed. Maybe, just maybe people will then realize why Alexa just had to have an exact replica of Ichigos life. It wasnt just because of the power. My mouth is shut from this point forward!

* * *

><p><em>"Sing what you feel... Maybe it'll reveal"<em>

* * *

><p>"You want me to what?"<br>Said Ichigo as he grabbed the flyer from Rukia's hands.

"Ahh... Well it's not me. It's them."  
>Rukia turned around and pointed to a group of girl giggling and laughing.<p>

"Eh? But it says I can go solo or with a partner."  
>Just as Ichigo read that the crowd of girls started to walk towards him. Ichigo reacted fast enough he grabbed Rukia by the shoulders and said...<p>

"You'll be my partner!"  
>He was running out of breath.<p>

The girls had a menacing stare that was only meant for one person. Rukia. She grabbed his hand from her shoulder and threw it back.

"What are you crazy?"  
>She yelled at him.<p>

"I am not even close to crazy! You outbursting brat!"  
>He yelled back.<p>

"What did you just say to me you ignorant, hot headed jerk!"

They were face to face and their eyes practically had daggers in them. The girls were jealous and the guys were furious. At the moment Rukia's phone rang and it was indicating a hollow. She immediately reaches for Ichigo's wrist and was heading out the door but the beeping stopped. Everyone stared. She put it away and let go of Ichigo. As they were turning around it sparked up again. Their was a window in the classroom and Rukia slowly walked up to it. She looked down below to the moving kids and the gray skies. She placed her fragil fingers on the glass and it started to crack. She stepped back.

"I.. Ichigo."  
>Said Rukia.<p>

"I know."  
>He responded as he was reaching for his badge.<p>

Rukia's phone beeped and stoped beeped and stoped. The girls were yelling in a high pitched manner and clinging on to the guys for safety. Their short skirts and revealing cleavage were more than welcoming for the males. Rukia thought this was now or never.

"You know... You'll get nowhere  
>Dressing in that manner."<br>She said.

One of the girls stopped her scared act.

"Excuse me?"  
>She said with a tone.<p>

"I never stutter."  
>Responded Rukia.<p>

"Come Say it to my face, short stuff."

"I would but I dont want to be colored by a crayola box."  
>Rukia was talking in a serious, calmed tome. She knew this was out of character and Ichigo out of everyone was probably surprised. But these girls needed a serious life lesseon. Exposing themselves is no way either to make friends or any other class of action.<p>

"... You little brat!"  
>The girl yelled.<p>

"I am sorry but are those simple words everything you've learned? Look, Jazz I don't want to start trouble. All I am saying and proposing is why do you dress in that manner? Is their a benefit to exposing yourself that way? Do you feel good for doing it?"  
>Started to say Rukia.<p>

Jazz started to walk towards Ichigo in a very seductive manner.

"Their's always benefits."  
>She wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck.<p>

"Jazz, the last person you want to try that on is on him. He's oblivious to everything around him. Trust me, I should know."

Ichigo carefully took of her arms from around him and stared at the window.

"Rukia!"  
>He yelled.<p>

"I know! What no-."  
>A guy had grabbed Rukia and pushed her away.<p>

"Whats all the damn mystery about!"  
>Said the guy.<p>

Ichigo saw Rukia on the floor and got the slight urge to kill the boy. But instead of being convicted for murder he grabbed the guy and pushed him against the wall.

"You don't do that."  
>He said trough gritted teeth.<p>

"Does it really matter! Isn't she the whore the other guy was talking about? You know during the game."

Ichigo recalled him. The boy was talking about the player who said he was probably dreaming of a floozy girl. The guy he knocked out teeth from. He put pressure on the guys neck.

"No, it's not her and don't you ever call her that. The guy who spread that out spread it with two teeth missing. I don't think you want the same to happen to you."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

The guy said nothing. Ichigo put more pressure and the wall clock came off and hit the guys head. Rukia's phone went off again.

"What's going on?"  
>Asked Ichigo to her.<p>

"I don't know. A strong spiritual energy is blocking the signal. It seems new but somehow familiar."

At that moment they heard the unmistakable sound of a hollow. They both rushed towards the winnow and looked as the thing was rampaging towards them. Then it was instantly gone. Another Hollow appeared and Rukia felt it was on the roof. Ichigo signaled for everyone to stick to the walls. They followed orders. They both heard struggles and grunts. Then the roof caved in.

The smoke came up and dirt spread. Ichigo and Rukia coughed and would try and wave the smoke away. Ichigo walked over to the center of the room and found Alexa on top of all the ruble. She had Zangetsu in her hand. She picked herself up and cleaned her uniform.

"... Don't stare at me that way. The hollow pushed me down. What did you want me to do?"  
>She said with a playful smirk.<p>

"But... What about your powers?"  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"You dont worry about that. As you said 'your' meaning 'mine'. So I see no reason for YOU to worry about it."  
>Alexa went back into her own body and laid done on the ruble again. At that time the teacher came back in.<p>

"I go to make some copies and THIS happens. You have to be kidding me."  
>He said.<p>

"Well we're not."  
>Said Alexa as she again stood up.<p>

"Vega, you were hit by the ruble! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Somebody go out and get an administrator and security guard in here!"  
>The teacher ran out of the room.<p>

Alexa patted her hands clean.  
>"Well my work here is done."<p>

Then she saw a flyer on the floor. She read it as she picked it up.

"Come all to sing your heart out! Be on stage two days from now and let everyone hear your voice! You're all invited solo or with a partner! We can't wait! The ones who sing the best will get the whole stage to themselves and give their own mini concert to the students attending! Have fun and enjoy!"

Alexa gave Ichigo the flyer.

"That's perfect. Both of you are entering. I have an idea. Rukia, does soul society have a surveillance system?"  
>She asked.<p>

"Well, yes. It was installed a long time ago. Every moment and catastrophe the Gotei 13 has experienced has been recorded. There are even cameras in Hueco Mundo for safety purposes. Of course they are all hidden and nobody had cracked the tapping feed until a few months ago. But everythings in there since the start. Why?"  
>Rukia said.<p>

"That's just perfect. Excellent. Okay, Well I need you to contact me to your superiors. I have to talk to them over something important. Only they should hear."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

"Uh, sure."  
>Rukia took her soul pager out and sent a quick message.<br>"I sent out a message that they should be expecting your call. You're free to talk."

Alexa took the phone and put it in her pocket. She grabbed Ichigo's backpack and took out a grappling hook and belt with a small metal ring attacked to it. She placed the belt around her waist. She grabbed the hook and tied it to a rope. Then she took the end of the rope and tied it to another ring that was placed on the wall. She made sure it was tight. Next she brought the rope and brought it trough ring that was on the belt. Next she grabbed the hook and threw it into the hole on the ceiling. She tugged at the rope making sure it was safe. She looked at Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo was still wondering how he didn't even know those things were in there.

"Don't act surprised. Don't lie. You never look in there."

Ichigo shrugged and threw the backpack away.

"This place is rigged with things like this. I placed them there. Now I am leaving. I have some work I need to do. When you get home I'll explain for now... See you later guys!"  
>Alexa started to climb the rope. Soon she was out of sight and gone.<p>

"She came in trough a hole. Subtle. She leaves trough the hole she made using a hook and rope."  
>He took a moment.<p>

"What did I just say?"  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"Let's not worry about it for now. Let's worry about getting these kids out of here.  
>Said Rukia.<p>

Thats what they worked on for the remaining time. The administrators closed the room and demanded an explanation from the students. That is until the janitors came and told them the rusty pipes could've caused it. The students were free to go out and about.

* * *

><p>Back at Alexa's house she sneaked in trough her bedroom window and got right to work. she took out Rukias phone.<p>

"Hello? Who am I speaking to?"  
>She asked.<p>

"This is Captain Ukitake of the 13th squad. How may I help you, Alexa."  
>He said.<p>

"Right, because you're Rukias superior. Well I need you to contact me to the guy who has all the surveillance tapes from Soul society and Hueco Mundo. Would that be possible?"  
>Alexa held the phone with her shoulder close to her ear as she turned on her computer.<p>

"Sure and that would be Captain Kurotsuchi. I'll tap you in with him in a minute."

"Thank you."

Alexa waited for a good 2 minutes before Kurotsuchi picked up.

"Hello? What do you want? I am busy!"  
>He yelled.<p>

"Calm down, sir. All I want is the surveillance tapes from Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. I need them to see... Fighting strategies and such."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

"Yes, Yes fine. I'll send Nemu right over to your place, you abomination!"  
>He said.<p>

"... Look sir, calm me what you may. I would prefer if the videos were from soul society are the times Ichigo went in or as I know 'infultrated'. The same with Hueco Mundo and of course Karakura town. I know you have him watched even outside his home."  
>Alexa said.<p>

"Yes, Yes whatever. Nemu!"

And he hanged up on her. Soon they let down a whole bunch of Tapes on top of her head. She just sat in her computer chair letting them hit her. Once she thought it was enough they let one more tape down that hit her head hard. She grabbed it and read that it said..

"S.S One."

She grabbed another random one and said..

"H.M 23."

She knew this would be a long day. She cleared things away and got ready for the thing she can do best. She remembered the deal she made with J.D that morning. She made him promise that he would enter Hueco Mundo and pause time for at least 48 hours. 48 hours was all she asked for to do what she planned to do. It was enough. She grabbed one of the videos and put it in her computer. They had transferred them all into DVD. She got to work.

* * *

><p>Soon enough Rukia and Ichigo got home. Alexa was almost done with her work. Almost all the DVD cases were empty and neatly stacked. She had been working since she arrived nonestop. Ichigo and Rukia dropped their backpacks on Alexa's bed and sat there patiently as she was listening to really loud music. They could hear it even though she was wearing earphones. After a few minutes she finally took them off and looked at them.<p>

"Well, have you decided what you're going to sing tomorrow?"  
>She asked.<p>

"Actually, no. But we already registered and we're going on up there weather we like it or not."  
>Rukia said.<p>

"Don't worry. Here have my iPod. There is a lot of music in there I rarely use apps for games so it has more music than anything. You should find some and if you don't like what you hear just tell me what you do like and I'll find something."  
>Alexa said as she handed Rukia the iPod. After a few frustrating hours things were set. Ichigo found songs he sort off liked and Rukia found some of her own.<p>

"The songs you guys picked are perfect for what I made. Now before you ask anything... I can't say a word. It's a surprise for tomorrow. Just... Pay attention to the screens when you get there."  
>Was all Alexa said as a hint. She was done with her work and perfectly saved in a clean DVD that was ready for tomorrow.<p>

"Ichigo are you sure you want those songs?"  
>Asked Rukia.<p>

"The lyrics look pretty hard."

"Don't worry Rukia. I recorded the songs into a earpiece. So tomorrow he's set and ready but I do recommend you at least learn the songs. I did the same for you Rukia. So don't worry."

The songs they both picked were perfect for their characters as Alexa saw it. She downloaded the songs carefully and placed them in a CD for tomorrow as well. Yesterday will be tiring and Alexa knew that well. She had a relaxing and comfortable sleep.

* * *

><p>Morning came sooner than expected but everyone was up and ready. Alexa made sure she had both the DVD and CD and earpieces with her. At school she quickly went to the auditorium. Rukia and Ichigo were sucked into the dressing rooms. The event was being held from the morning all the way until the end of the day. It was a plan to relax students and to let them enjoy their time in school rather than to just be moping around the halls every day. It was exciting for them. Even though it wasn't something that gave them a blood rush they liked it. As long as they got a free day from school, they were cool with it. It was called..<p>

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the BIG BASH!"  
>Screams the student body president.<p>

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I can sure tell we have a lot of talented students in this school! No doubt bout it. First up here we have..."  
>He read from a piece of paper.<p>

"Jazz And the Mix!"

Jazz along with her friends came out as the curtains opened up for them. They sang a Pussy Cat Dolls song called 'When I Grow Up.' That was no surprise to any of the students but it was fun watching them sing. They were wearing black tube tops that only covered their chest and left their stomachs free. Along with a long tight at the rear end but loose everywhere else skirt that reached their ankles. It cut opened in a 'v' shape on the left side of the skirt. All the way from their waist down it opened as a 'v'. They were also wearing high white pure white heels. They left the stage with the crowd roaring.

"That was great guys! But next time how bout you try wearing a little bit more clothes! Next up we have, Summers Eve!"

This was a girl band who's lead singer was Evangeline. They made the group during the summer hence their name. One girl was at drums. The other had guitar and another bass. The last was singing. They sang an original song that pumped up the crowd so bad they got up from their chairs to sing and jump up and down to the beat.

"Awesome and Amazing! Next up is, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

The girls went crazy yelling in a high pitch tone. The guys in the football team rooted for him. Ichigo grabbed the microphone and swallowed hard. He noticed two huge screens were being let down at both sides of the auditorium next to the stage. They were suspended from the ceiling. Behind him two more screens came down. Ichigo noticed his guitar was on it's stand. He had no idea how it got there or when It did. He went to it and put it over his shoulder. He touched a few chords and let the sound settle. People were connecting the amp and finally gave him the cable so he could connect it to the guitar. He did. Suddenly a girl came and took away his microphone instead she gave him one that looked like a headset. He put it on his head and adjusted it around his ear. He made sure the little puffy black ball was right in front of his mouth but a few inches away.

"You're set."  
>She said and walked away.<p>

The lights dimmed and he could hear something in his ear. It was the song. Alexa interfered and said

"You'll be singing 'Awake and Alive' by Skillet. Okay, I know you learned the chords so do your best!"

Her voice went away and the screen flickered on. He could hear the drums and he started to play his guitar. Ichigo began.

Ichigo- "I'm at war with the world  
>And they try to pull me into the dark<br>I struggle to find my faith  
>As I'm slipping from your arms"<p>

The smoke machines came on and covered the whole stage with it smoke. From Within the white smoke came Rukia singing. Ichigo was surprised but her voice was magical.

Rukia- "It's getting harder to stay awake  
>And my strength is fading fast<br>You breathe into me at last"

Ichigo- "I'm awake, I'm alive  
>Now I know what I believe inside<br>Now it's my time  
>I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life"<p>

Rukia- "Right here!"  
>Ichigo- "Right now"<br>Rukia- "Right here, right now!"  
>Rukia- "Stand my ground and never back down!"<p>

Ichigo- "I know what I believe inside  
>I'm awake, and I'm alive"<p>

Ichigo- "I'm at war with the world  
>'Cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul<br>I've already made up my mind  
>No matter what, I can't be bought or sold"<p>

Rukia- "When my faith is getting weak  
>And I feel like giving in<br>You breathe into me again"

Ichigo- "I'm awake, I'm alive  
>Now I know what I believe inside<br>Now it's my time  
>I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life!"<p>

Ichigo- "(Here, right now)"  
>Rukia- "Right here, right now<br>Stand my ground and never back down!"

Ichigo- "I know what I believe inside  
>I'm awake, and I'm alive!"<p>

"Waking up, waking up  
>Waking up, waking up<br>Waking up, waking up  
>Waking up, waking up in the dark"<p>

Suddenly Rukia heard Alexa say that they must sing the next line together. They looked at each others eyes and sang.

Ichigo and Rukia- "I can feel you in my sleep!"

Ichigo and Rukia- "In your arms, I feel you breathe into me"

Ichigo- "Forever hold this heart that I will give to you"

Ichigo and Rukia- "Forever I will live for you"

Suddenly Ichigo closed his eyes and prepared for his Guitar solo.

Ichigo- "I'm awake, I'm alive  
>Now I know what I believe inside<br>Now it's my time  
>I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life"<p>

Ichigo- "(Here, right now)"  
>Rukia- "Right here, right now<br>Stand my ground and never back down!"

Ichigo- "I know what I believe inside  
>I'm awake, and I'm alive"<p>

"Waking up, waking up  
>Waking up, waking up<br>Waking up, waking up  
>Waking up, waking up"<p>

They both finished and Ichigo stopped playing. They were both panting hard. The looked up and the crowd was speechless. After a few shocked seconds they clapped and jumped up and down. Screaming their heart and guts out. They threw roses, bracelets, shirts! It was something no word could describe. Ichigo noticed on the screens a video was playing. He couldn't belive it. What was playing while they were singing was a mash up of his battle with Ulqiorra and what happened on top of Las Noches when he completely Hollowdied. They passed tid bits of Rukias fight with Arionerro.

"Surprised?"  
>They heard Alexa saw trough their earpieces.<p>

"Look, Guys I learned something while I was away-..."

Her voice faded and the president came on.

"Wow! That was sure a performance! Well guys what do you think! Do you want them to play for you! What do you say!"

The crowd roared  
>"Encore! Encore! Encore!"<p>

"It's settled then! By the way that video was amazing! Courtesy if their sponsor and if they ever get famous probable manager Alexa Vega!"  
>He walked away and the crowd kept screaming.<p>

"Okay.. I.. I mean we weren't expecting this. For this next song Rukia won't be accompanying me but I still hope you enjoy."

A boy came and took Ichigo's guitar. Now all he had to do was sing. He took it back and shacked his head. He wanted to play. The boy understood and went over to the drums.

"This is 'New Divide' by Linkin Park"  
>The song began. Ichigo played his guitar like an angel. He took off his headset and walked over to the microphone standing. He can deal with this.<p>

"I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me  
>I remembered each flash as time began to blur<br>Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me  
>And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve<p>

So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
>Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes<br>Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
>Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide<p>

There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned  
>There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow<br>And the ground caved in between where we were standing  
>And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve<p>

So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
>Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide<p>

In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny  
>And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide<br>And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve

So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
>Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes<br>Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
>Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide<br>Across this new divide, across this new divide"

Ichigo began to play slow and finish the song. The crowd roared. He looked over at the screens again. It shocked him more than before. It was him and Rukia. That night Byakuya took her and how he grew unconscious. Then a crack appeared and Ichigo was falling off a cliff or standing in one. On the other side it was Rukia walking away. He knew Alexa definitely animated that scene. He then started to run for her and tried to reach her. When he was running at the side of his face their showed parts of videos. It was that time he landed in the bridge. It showed Rukia in a corner crying. When he reached the end he extended hus hand, rushed to her and she tried to reach but the ground caved in. The screen turned to static and it reproduced voices. It was mostly Rukia and him. The last thing he heard was "Thank you."

"Uh, okay guys. This next song is still by Linkin Park and it's called 'In the end'."

Another curtain opened up and it showed Rukia on a piano. She started to play it. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to enjoy to be playing. She was wearing a white long dress. Ichigo began to sing.

"It starts with  
>One thing I don't know why<br>It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
>Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme<br>To explain in due time

All I know  
>Time is a valuable thing<br>Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
>Watch it count down to the end of the day<br>The clock ticks life away

It's so unreal  
>Didn't look out below<br>Watch the time go right out the window  
>Trying to hold on, but didn't even know<br>Or wasted it all just to watch you go

I kept everything inside  
>And even though I tried, it all fell apart<br>What it meant to me will eventually be  
>A memory of a time when<p>

I tried so hard and got so far  
>But in the end it doesn't even matter<br>I had to fall to lose it all  
>But in the end it doesn't even matter<p>

One thing, I don't know why  
>It doesn't even matter how hard you try<br>Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
>To remind myself how<p>

I tried so hard  
>In spite of the way you were mocking me<br>Acting like I was part of your property  
>Remembering all the times you fought with me<br>I'm surprised

It got so far  
>Things aren't the way they were before<br>You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
>Not that you knew me back then<br>But it all comes back to me in the end

You kept everything inside  
>And even though I tried, it all fell apart<br>What it meant to me will eventually be  
>A memory of a time when<p>

I tried so hard and got so far  
>But in the end it doesn't even matter<br>I had to fall to lose it all  
>But in the end it doesn't even matter<p>

I've put my trust in you  
>Pushed as far as I can go<br>And for all this  
>There's only one thing you should know<p>

I've put my trust in you  
>Pushed as far as I can go<br>And for all this  
>There's only one thing you should know<p>

I tried so hard and got so far  
>But in the end it doesn't even matter<br>I had to fall to lose it all  
>But in the end it doesn't even matter"<p>

Rukia played the ending and it sounded magical.

In the video it was Ichigo being killed by Ulqiorra. It was when he shot his cero oscuras right trough his chest. It showed him falling and the audio came in to hear Orihime scream for him and her shocked face. Then it cut to Rukia standing alone and looking out a window. Meanwhile Orihime tries to heal Ichigo and screamed for his help. It showed him hearing everything. His hair grew, his skin turned white and he wore the mask. Then it cut to Rukia having a shocked almost scared expression and looking back. The audio came in to hear her scream his name. Then it faded to black.

Ichigo noticed his friends were in the first row. Orihime, Chad, Uruyu, Urahara, Yoruichi and his dad. He was shocked and now prefered Rukia to take the stage.

"And now I'll leave the stage open to my partner Rukia!"

And he walked towards the backstage. His voice was becoming soar so his move was a good one. Meanwhile on the stage Rukia was a little shocked.

"Well thank you, Ichigo. Uh, I'll be singing 'Only Hope' by Mandy Moore. Enjoy."

They placed a microphone attached to the piano and Rukia began to play the piano and sing with all her might. The smoke machines turned on and glittering lights in the back gave the stage from the ground view a magical but spooky feeling. It was more than a pair of words could describe.

"There's a song that's inside of my soul  
>It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again<br>I'm awake in the infinite cold  
>But You sing to me over and over and over again<p>

So I lay my head back down  
>And I lift my hands<br>and pray to be only Yours  
>I pray to be only Yours<br>I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
>Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing<br>and laughing again  
>When it feels like my dreams are so far<br>Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

So I lay my head back down  
>And I lift my hands and pray<br>To be only yours  
>I pray to be only yours<br>I know now you're my only hope

I give You my destiny  
>I'm giving You all of me<br>I want Your symphony  
>Singing in all that I am<br>At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down  
>And I lift my hands and pray<br>To be only yours  
>I pray to be only yours<br>I pray to be only yours  
>I know now you're my only hope<p>

Mmmmmhhh mmmmmmhhh  
>Ooooohhhhhh"<p>

All the time she had her eyes closed and her fingers playing each key right like if she knew the song by heart. The crowd was silent as they had seen her play and move her head smoothly to the rhythm. The video showed Rukia trapped in a tower. All the rest was played like memories. The images were obscured and had a small glow. But they were all of her and Ichigo. At the end it was Rukia having her back towards him and her head bowed. Ichigo was in the same position and it was revealed that a thick wall was the only thing separating them. The screen faded to white with cherry blossoms flying with the help of the wind. The audio came in and the only thing heard was a sweet and gentle "Goodbye"

The crowd astonished clapped.

"Thank you. Thank you. Next I'll be singing 'The house that built me' by Miranda Lambert."

A guy came in and carried a stool and a acoustic guitar with him. He placed the stool on the stage. Rukia sat down and he handed her the guitar. She placed it right on her lap and got the tune in her head. She began to play. After a few beautiful notes she began to sing.

"I know they say you can't go home again  
>I just had to come back one last time<br>Ma'am I know you don't know me from Adam  
>But these handprints on the front steps are mine<p>

Up those stairs in that little back bedroom  
>Is where I did my homework and I learned to play guitar<br>I bet you didn't know under that live oak  
>My favorite dog is buried in the yard<p>

I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
>This brokenness inside me might start healing<br>Out here it's like I'm someone else  
>I thought that maybe I could find myself<p>

If I could just come in I swear I'll leave  
>Won't take nothing but a memory<br>From the house that built me

Mama cut out pictures of houses for years  
>From Better Homes and Gardens magazine<br>Plans were drawn and concrete poured  
>Nail by nail and board by board<br>Daddy gave life to mama's dream

I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
>This brokenness inside me might start healing<br>Out here it's like I'm someone else  
>I thought that maybe I could find myself<p>

If I could just come in I swear I'll leave  
>Won't take nothing but a memory<br>From the house that built me

You leave home and you move on and you do the best you can  
>I got lost in this old world and forgot who I am"<p>

Backstage Ichigo could see her trough a tv they had set up. She really was feeling this song. Her closed eyes and pasture showed it. Plus the video Alexa conjured had done more than perk up some memories of his own home.

"I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
>This brokenness inside me might start healing<br>Out here it's like I'm someone else  
>I thought that maybe I could find myself<p>

If I could walk around I swear I'll leave  
>Won't take nothing but a memory<br>From the house that built me"

Rukia picked the last chords and finished. This time the video had no images of Rukia or Ichigo. It just passed the seasons changing and at times cut to Rukias room in Soul Society and the gardens that faded like a memory fades away with pain and time. It finished from the cold leaveless trees to the warm spring breeze. Rukia heard the crowd clap and she was happy. She then got up and handed the guitar to the boy who came back for it and the stool.

"Thank you! I hope you enjoy this next song it's called 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson. Listen to the lyrics and close your eyes. You who I am speaking too... Listen."

Rukia looked at the camera and Ichgo knew what she meant. She took the microphone of the stand and put it to her lips. The stage was hers ans the crowd her admirers. Rukia began to sing.

"Grew up in a small town  
>And when the rain would fall down<br>I'd just stare out my window  
>Dreaming of what could be<br>And if I'd end up happy  
>I would pray<p>

Trying hard to reach out  
>But when I tried to speak out<br>Felt like no one could hear me  
>Wanted to belong here<br>But something felt so wrong here  
>So I prayed I could break away<p>

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
>I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky<br>And I'll make a wish  
>Take a chance<br>Make a change  
>And breakaway<br>Out of the darkness and into the sun  
>But I won't forget all the ones that I love<br>I'll take a risk  
>Take a chance<br>Make a change  
>And breakaway"<p>

Ichigo was listening to her words. But she doesn't need to breakaway anymore. She's free and has more than erned and grown her own... wings.

"Wanna feel the warm breeze  
>Sleep under a palm tree<br>Feel the rush of the ocean  
>Get onboard a fast train<br>Travel on a jet plane, far away  
>And breakaway<p>

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
>I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky<br>And I'll make a wish  
>Take a chance<br>Make a change  
>And breakaway<br>Out of the darkness and into the sun  
>But I won't forget all the ones that I love<br>I'll take a risk  
>Take a chance<br>Make a change  
>And breakaway<p>

Buildings with a hundred floors  
>Swinging around revolving doors<br>Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
>Gotta keep moving on, moving on<br>Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
>And I'll learn how to fly<br>Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
>I gotta take a risk<br>Take a chance  
>Make a change<br>And breakaway  
>Out of the darkness and into the sun<br>But I won't forget the place I come from  
>I gotta take a risk<br>Take a chance  
>Make a change<br>And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway"

The song ended and the spotlight went dark. Their was no video. Rukia walked backstage and they shooed Ichigo back on stage. He appeared with his guitar around his neck and his drummer walking towards the drums.

"That was amazing Rukia. But now it's back to my turn! The song I'm singing is called 'What I've done' by Linkin Park. Yes, we go back to this. Might want to switch it up a bit, Alexa."  
>He said.<p>

"Shut up you turd! You picked the songs. Now play!"  
>He heard Alexa trough his earpiece.<p>

Ichigo chuckled and got ready. They managed without the piano on Rukias part. The drums played. His guitar followed.

"In this farewell  
>There's no blood<br>There's no alibi  
>'Cause I've drawn regret<br>From the truth  
>Of a thousand lies<p>

So let mercy come  
>And wash away<p>

What I've done  
>I'll face myself<br>To cross out what I've become  
>Erase myself<br>And let go of what I've done

Put to rest  
>What you thought of me<br>While I clean this slate  
>With the hands<br>Of uncertainty

So let mercy come  
>And wash away<p>

What I've done  
>I'll face myself<br>To cross out what I've become  
>Erase myself<br>And let go of what I've done

For what I've done  
>I start again<br>And whatever pain may come  
>Today this ends<br>I'm forgiving what I've done

I'll face myself  
>To cross out what I've become<br>Erase myself  
>And let go of what I've done<p>

(Na-na na na)  
>(Na-na na na)<br>(Na-na na na)  
>What I've done<br>(Na-na na na)

(Na-na na na)  
>(Na-na na na)<br>(Na-na na na)  
>Forgiving what I've done<br>(Na-na na na)

(Na-na na na)  
>(Na-na na na)<br>(Na-na na na)  
>(Na-na na)"<p>

The music faded.

"Did you listen?"  
>Was all Ichigo said before the crowd grew wild again. This time he noticed the video had his fight with Aizen. From start to finish. The ending was him losing the image of mugetsu.<p>

"Okay, the next song is different. I promise you that much. This is 'When September ends' by Green Day. Enjoy."

The one and only Rukia came out playing the acustic guitar. It was so lovely. Ichigo began to sing as he saw her come from the curtain.

"Summer has come and passed  
>The innocent can never last<br>Wake me up when September ends

Like my fathers come to pass  
>Seven years has gone so fast<br>Wake me up when September ends"

Ichigo looked at Rukia when he sang the next piece.

"Here comes the rain again  
>Falling from the stars<br>Drenched in my pain again  
>Becoming who we are<p>

As my memory rests  
>But never forgets what I lost<br>Wake me up when September ends"

He faced the crowd. The drums played. He started playing his electric guitar.

"Summer has come and passed  
>The innocent can never last<br>Wake me up when September ends

Ring out the bells again  
>Like we did when Spring began<br>Wake me up when September ends"

He looked at Rukia with lonely eyes.

"Here comes the rain again  
>Falling from the stars<br>Drenched in my pain again  
>Becoming who we are"<p>

He faced the crowd with an energetic feeling.

"As my memory rests  
>But never forgets what I lost<br>Wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
>The innocent can never last<br>Wake me up when September ends

Like my fathers come to pass  
>Twenty years has gone so fast<br>Wake me up when September ends  
>Wake me up when September ends<br>Wake me up when September ends"

Ichigo stopped playing. He noticed this time the video contained him and the fulbringers. It was something he had forgotten and thought was in the past. It showed him how sad he was on top of the roof with Keigo. At the end it was him on the floor. Pleading and begging for his powers back. It showed how he got stabbed and the tears at his eyes. Suddenly Rukia was appearing before him. The video ended at that.

"Well guys, This is quite fun huh."

The crowd wanted more.

"You want more! Alright then! Guys Uh let's play 'Boulevard of broken songs' by Green day. Alexa, you might want to change it up a bit. Okay let's go!"

Ichigo began as Rukia played the acustic part. The drums came in and the guitar followed up.

"I walk a lonely road  
>The only one that I have ever known<br>Don't know where it goes  
>But It's home to me and I walk alone<p>

I walk this empty street  
>On the Boulevard of broken dreams<br>Where the city sleeps  
>And I'm the only one and I walk alone<p>

I walk alone  
>I walk alone<p>

I walk alone  
>I walk a...<p>

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<br>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
>'Till then I walk alone<p>

Ah-ah Ah-ah Ah-ah Aaah-ah  
>Ah-ah Ah-ah Ah-ah<p>

I'm walking down the line  
>That divides me somewhere in my mind<br>On the border line of the edge  
>And where I walk alone<p>

Read between the lines  
>What's fucked up and everything's all right<br>Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
>And I walk alone<p>

I walk alone  
>I walk alone<p>

I walk alone  
>I walk a...<p>

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<br>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
>'Till then I walk alone<p>

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Aaah-Ah  
>Ah-Ah Ah-Ah<p>

I walk alone  
>I walk a..."<p>

Ichigo began playing his guitar like crazy. At the end Rukia began again.

"I walk this empty street  
>On the Boulevard of broken dreams<br>Where the city sleeps  
>And I'm the only one and I walk a...<p>

My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<br>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
>'Till then I walk alone"<p>

Ichigo again started to play the guitar like if it was only him and his instrument. It was nothing but amazing. He noticed this time the video was only about him when he was injured and well, useless. When he fought Kenpachi and he was being beat. When he fought Ulqiorra and he was loosing. Finally when he was on his bed still and just looking at his ceiling. The screen faded to black. The roaring crowd interrupted the moment.

"Alright guys... Uh, if you want me to continue clap once."

Instead of going out of control... They did.

"Okay then did not expect that. Um, I guess next up is.. 'Time of dying' by Three days grace. This one is one of my personal favorites."

Ichigo began to play and sing. The crowd went wild.

"On the ground I lay  
>Motionless in pain<br>I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
>Did I fall asleep<br>Is this all a dream  
>Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare<p>

I will not die (I will not die)  
>I will survive<p>

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I feel alive, when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying<p>

On this bed I lay  
>Losing everything<br>I can see my life passing me by  
>Was it all too much<br>Or just not enough  
>Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare<p>

I will not die (I will not die)  
>I will survive<p>

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I feel alive, when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying<p>

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I will survive, I'll cry here for you<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I will survive, I'll cry here for you<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying"<p>

The video. It was him on the floor beat up and what he honestly thought was dead. Sudden memories came up. Rukia and him mostly. He saw himself get up and fight. His fight with Byakuya was the one most shown. Then it showed him beat up again in his room laying on his bed. He grabbed the pillow and covered his face. Then it showed him fighting Grimjoww. Then him fighting Renji. Then finally his attempted Rescue of Rukia. Everything was in it. Even how he had her in his arms. The screen faded with Rukias neck surrounded by a scythe. Then Ichigo in bankai form shooting at her direction. The crowd thought it was all fake but they had no idea how real it was. The intensity reached his friends below. They had no form to realize that all they saw in those videos.. Was the cold hard truth. Something they took as being a regular normal life.

"Alright guys, that's it for me. I'll pass it on to Rukia now."  
>He said but the crowd shouted for him. They shouted his name.<p>

"Okay, I can maybe do one more song. But that's it. I choose 'Falling inside the black' by Skillet. Let's go!"

Ichigo began to play then the other guitars timed in.  
>He began to sing.<p>

"Tonight I'm so alone  
>This sorrow takes a hold<br>Don't leave me here so cold  
>(Never want to be so cold)<p>

Your touch used to be so kind  
>Your touch used to give me life<br>I've waited all this time,  
>I've wasted so much time<p>

Don't leave me alone  
>Cause I barely see at all<br>Don't leave me alone, I'm

Falling in the black  
>Slipping through the cracks<br>Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
>Dreaming of the way it used to be<br>Can you hear me?  
>Falling in the black<br>Slipping through the cracks  
>Falling to the depths can I ever go back<br>Falling inside the black  
>Falling inside, falling inside the black<p>

You were my source of strength  
>I've traded everything<br>That I love for this one thing  
>(Stranded in the offering)<br>Don't leave me here like this  
>Can't hear me scream from the abyss<br>And now I wish for you my desire

Don't leave me alone  
>Cause I barely see at all<br>Don't leave me alone, I'm

Falling in the black  
>Slipping through the cracks<br>Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
>Dreaming of the way it used to be<br>Can you hear me?  
>Falling in the black<br>Slipping through the cracks  
>Falling to the depths can I ever go back<br>Falling inside the black  
>Falling inside, falling inside the black, black, black, black"<p>

Ichigo prepared for the guitar solo. It was amazing how he could play it.

"(Falling in the black.)  
>(Slipping through the cracks.)<p>

Falling in the black  
>Slipping through the cracks<br>Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
>Dreaming of the way it used to be<br>Can you hear me?  
>Falling in the black<br>Slipping through the cracks  
>Falling to the depths can I ever go back<br>Falling inside the black  
>Can you hear me?<br>Falling inside the black  
>Can you hear me?<br>Falling inside the black  
>Can you hear me?<br>Falling inside  
>Falling inside, falling inside<br>The black."

He finishes out of breath and panting. He was energized. The video this time had his whole fight with Aizen. At times it would cut and show Rukia in a cell. A prison he presumed. The thing it was most focused on was black. Mugetsu. And it's power. Again, a cold tray of truth was served for both him and his friends

"Well thanks guys but now it's Rukias turn."

The crowd cheered for him and shouted Rukia's name. Now she wore some blue jeans with a white v-neck shirt and a leather jacket. She took the stage and the crowd aback.

"Okay guys, looks like his run is over huh. I'll be singing um.. 'My immortal' by Eevanscene. I hope you like it."

She began to play the piano. It was angelic and so was her voice.

"I'm so tired of being here  
>Suppressed by all my childish fears<br>And if you have to leave  
>I wish that you would just leave<br>Your presence still lingers here  
>And it won't leave me alone<p>

These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me

You used to captivate me  
>By your resonating light<br>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
>Your face it haunts<br>My once pleasant dreams  
>Your voice it chased away<br>All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me<br>I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me"

Rukia kept a steady voice. The video made most girls cry. It was her Rukia alone in a dark room sitting and looking outside a window. The video skipped to her and Ichigo in Karakura and all their times together. Then it cut to him and her in the ice ring. Suddenly a black soft circular window opened up at the corner if each screen and it was a close up on Rukias face while she was playing the piano. The video still rolled. It showed their times together. Her falling and him catching her. Then again to Rukia being alone and then her ceremony to becoming a lieutenant. Then it cut to the fireworks finally to her leaving. And Ichigo looking up to the sky alone.

Then it was unexpected. Rukia played the piano unexpectedly for a while and started to sing another song.

"How can you see into my eyes  
>Like open doors?<br>Leading you down into my core,  
>Where I've become so numb."<p>

She grabbed the microtome that was placed near her lips while she was playing and started to sing while moving on the stage.

"Without a soul,  
>My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,<br>Until you find it there and lead it back  
>Home."<p>

From within the dark came Ichigos extra guitarist. He started singing with her and play the guitar. The screens were left blank for this part of the show.  
>The smoke machines turned on and white lights in the back made it look like thunder.<p>

"Boy- (Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside.<br>Boy- (I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside.<br>Boy- (Save me)  
>Call my name and save me from the dark.<br>Boy- (Wake me up)  
>Bid my blood to run.<br>Boy- (I can't wake up)  
>Before I come undone.<br>Boy- (Save me)  
>Save me from the nothing I've become.<p>

Now that I know what I'm without,  
>You can't just leave me.<br>Breathe into me and make me real.  
>Bring me to life.<p>

Boy- (Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside.<br>Boy- (I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside.<br>Boy- (Save me)  
>Call my name and save me from the dark.<br>Boy- (Wake me up)  
>Bid my blood to run.<br>Boy- (I can't wake up)  
>Before I come undone.<br>Boy- (Save me)  
>Save me from the nothing I've become.<p>

Bring me to life.  
>Boy- (I've been living a lie.<br>There's nothing inside)  
>Bring me to life.<p>

Frozen inside without your touch,  
>Without your love, darling.<br>Only you are the life among the dead.

Boy- (All of this sight,  
>I can't believe I couldn't see<br>Kept in the dark  
>but you were there in front of me)<br>I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
>I've got to open my eyes to everything.<br>Boy- (Without a thought  
>Without a voice<br>Without a soul  
>Don't let me die here.<br>There must be something more).  
>Bring me to life.<p>

Boy- (Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside.<br>Boy- (I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside.<br>Boy- (Save me)  
>Call my name and save me from the dark.<br>Boy- (Wake me up)  
>Bid my blood to run.<br>Boy- (I can't wake up)  
>Before I come undone.<br>Boy- (Save me)  
>Save me from the nothing I've become.<p>

Bring me to life.  
>Boy- (I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside)<br>Bring me to life"

All Rukia did on the stage was play with the boy. Pulling at his very stylish red tie and tempting him. When she would let him go she would walk to the edge of the stage to sing her lungs out. She would tap on her chest when the 'Wake me up' parts came. She closed her eyes tight as she did the last almost impossible vocals the song required.

She was panting when she said..  
>"That was 'Bring me to life' by Eevanscene. Hope you liked the show."<p>

The crowd was roaring with madness. They wanted more and more they would have.

"Duet! Duet! Duet! Duet!"  
>They shouted. Rukia knew what they meant. They wanted Ichigo and her on out on stage. Singing with each other. They've tried it but once.<p>

"Okay, we'll give what we can."

Ichigo came From The curtains. His guitar was not with him. They dressed him with regular clothes. He was wearing a grayish hoddie with some blue jeans and great white coverse. His shirt was faintly visible but it was black.

"This is 'Just a kiss' by Lady Antebellum."  
>Said Rukia as she saw Ichigo get ready. Alexa from the sound booth was doing more than enjoy what was going to happen. She will savior every bit of it. Like if she orchestrated the whole thing. Then again no none has said the contrary. The music began and Alexa made sure that each instrument needed to be played was played by someone else.<p>

Rukia- "Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>I'm caught up in this moment  
>I'm caught up in your smile"<p>

They looked at each other unexpectedly.

Ichigo- "I've never opened up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms"<p>

He turned from her gaze and Rukia moved to the right of the stage as Ichigo moved to the left.

Both- "We don't need to rush this  
>Let's just take it slow."<p>

They moved slowly and closer together. Each step unexplained an invisible force that was dragging them together.

Both- "Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't wanna mess this thing up  
>I don't wanna push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight"

They were both almost at the center of the stage close to the edge.

Rukia- "I know that if we give this a little time"

She looked at the crowd with gentle eyes.

Both- "It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find"

Rukia- "It's never felt so real,"

Ichigo looked at the crowd. Searching. Hoping to find someone or something to concentrate his attention to. But all he found was nothing. In an attempt to get the feeling of anxiety out he turned to Rukia.

Ichigo- "no it's never felt"

Both- "so right"

They came closer. Rukia looked at his eyes and him at hers. They started to sing in sync. It was just them.

Both- "Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't wanna mess this thing up  
>I don't wanna push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight"

They both motioned to their chest. Their hearts.

Both- "No I don't wanna say goodnight"

Ichigo- "I know it's time to leave,"

They were only so bit apart.

Both- "but you'll be in my dreams"

He stepped closed.

Ichigo- "Tonight"

She came into hands length.

Rukia- "Tonight"

The melody reached out.

Both- "Tonight"

They faced the crowd shoulder to shoulder. Together.

Both- "Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't wanna mess this thing up  
>I don't wanna push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life"<p>

Ichigo- "So baby I'm alright"

He faced Rukia.

Both- "oh,"

Rukia- "let's do this right,

She looked into his eyes.

Both- "with just a kiss goodnight"

Rukia- "With a kiss goodnight"

Ichigo was leaning down. Rukia was looking up.

Ichigo- "Kiss goodnight"

They stared at each other for a few seconds until they noticed that was the end. The end of the song that is. The closeness was incomprehensible. From the crowds point of view the only thing separating them was a thin light that radiated their silhouettes to them.

The crowd didn't know what to think. What to do nonetheless what to feel. The girls jealousy or the boys rage. It was a mixture of feelings. They didn't know where to place them. Plus the video Alexa had made didn't add much to the effect. It was more like a ton. It sparked up tears in some. Deep emotions like hurt, sadness and possibly sympathy. Ichigo nor Rukia noticed it while singing. But what Alexa had created wasn't just a simple cut, past and edit of a video. It explained what happened. What they went trough. What they had to go trough for each other. What obstacles they faced and overcame. For example the beginning was their fated meeting, as now most called it. Followed up by Ichigo's hard training and the whole S.S thing which the students past as fiction. Then what was followed up by everything that happened next. Everything that followed. The worries, frustration, despair, grief, screams, scars, strength and power. They even got to see Ulqiorra and Ichigo in his full hollow form. Hear Orihime's screams for his return in full pitch and what followed next. Rukias and Ichigos departure. Aizens downfall accompanied with what centered throughout the whole video and eventually what it lead up to. Ichigo's and Rukias tear evoking goodbye. It showed the fireworks and the ice skating. Most of all what happened afterward. Ichigo fighting the hollow and it had just enough time to put in the audio to hear Rukias speech with Ichigo. Even the one they had in the roof after she rescued him. Then to the thing that evokes the tears to release. Rukia disappearing right before his very eyes. Her lifting her head up in the nick of time and by the next split second gone from sight.

"Goodbye, Rukia... Thank you."  
>And Ichigo looking up at an empty blue sky was all that remained after.<p>

The crowd got the feeling all humans have. The instinct to reach for something that can't be grabbed. Unreversible grief. Like something falling from a high place. It's human instinct to reach for it and catch it but theirs three things that might happen. One, you catch it successfully. Two, it falls and shatters. Or three, you catch it but, let it go from your grasp. The latter was the alternative for these two.

From a far away voice that saw Ichigo on the screen and got one word in mind.

"... Hero!"  
>He shouted from the last row.<p>

Rukia looked at Ichigos eyes. Trembling inexplicably. Like he couldn't comprehend what was about to happen or what almost did.

"Yeah, he's a.. Hero."

She said so sweetly as she looked at his face. Throughout the years that was basically the only word that described Ichigo.

A hero.

A hero with unexpected brute strenght, speed and ability. He was a work alright. But a work of art. Of course the price or beauty of it... Is always at the eye of the beholder. At a starting point many thought he was worthless and underestimated him. Rukia since the beginning knew he was worth more than the earth or universe could conjure up. At that point Rukia knew how Ichigo saw Alexa. He saw her like she did and still does. A work of art that is being underestimated by everyone else. Like he once was. He sees the strenght she has inside. The power she can give with just a simple plea of help. She know sees the order she was given to return for.. Is a huge mistake.

Rukia broke the gaze. She directed her head to the crowd. She bowed it down in resentment. Her eyes weren't visible. She brought the microphone to her lips. She opened her mouth as she tried to get the words out before her voice broke. But it was to late.

".. I'm sorry."

She let those simple two words out before dropping the microphone to the floor that caused a horrible noise. She was gone before anyone could react. She was out of the stage and out of sight. Ichigo tried to reach for her but she was gone. Plus Alexas voice in his earpiece was telling him to sing.

"Sing what! Sing what!"  
>He thought.<p>

Until another boy screamed.  
>"Hero! Hero! Hero!"<p>

He understood.

"This is 'Hero' by Skillet."

Alexa gave him the name of the song. The band began to play and Ichigo began to sing. Backstage Rukia knew this song needed a female voice. Now she didn't feel like she needed to apologize. She was angry. Angry that Soul Society almost made her do what she was going to do. What she was ordered to do so. Now a fight blew in her mind. Rationality or Orders? Which side to pick? It's a mystery to her. That's why rage crept up on her. In her head, her heart, her whole body felt angry. Why would they want such done? Why? What would it bring? What's the purpose?  
>Sane or sanity?<p>

Ichigo began to sing with as much intensity as Rukia filled with rage.

Ichigo- "I'm just a step away  
>I'm just a breath away<br>Losing my faith today"

Rukia came from the curtains with a new microphone and sang her anger out.

Rukia- "Falling off the edge today"

Ichigo was startled. Her voice didn't hold sweetness. It was as if she wasn't singing with her usual voice. Instead she was just screaming the words they fed to her ear.

Both- "I am just a man  
>Not superhuman"<p>

Rukia pounded on her chest and bent down in loss of air.

Rukia- "I'm not superhuman"

He tried to see what was wrong. Nothing came up.

Ichigo- "Someone save me from the hate"

Ichigo- "It's just another war  
>Just another family torn"<p>

Rukia- "Falling from my faith today"

Rukia held... Nothing but anger inside.

Ichigo- "Just a step from the edge Just another day in the world we live"

Ichigo- "I need a hero to save me now  
>I need a hero,<p>

Rukia scram again.

Rukia- "save me now"

Like if she actually needed saving.

Ichigo- "I need a hero to save my life  
>A hero will save me"<p>

Rukia- "just in time"

Their voices clashed and Rukia's stabilized.

Ichigo- "I've gotta fight today  
>To live another day<br>Speaking my mind today"

Ichigo thought on how those lines were so true. He guessed Rukia thought the same.

Rukia- "My voice will be heard today"

She headed to the front of the stage and placed her knees down on the wooden floor.

Ichigo- "I've gotta make a stand  
>But I am just a man"<p>

She looked at Urahara in the eyes and sang her voice out. It was directed to him. Specifically.

Rukia- "I'm not superhuman"

Ichigo walked to her and placed his hand on her back. Trying to send out that this was a public area. She can't have a breakdown. But of what? He knew not.

Ichigo- "My voice will be heard today"

Ichigo- "It's just another war  
>Just another family torn"<p>

She was filled with rage. She lashed out at Ichigo even. She turned her head and with a menacing stare sang.

Rukia- "My voice will be heard today"

Ichigo- "It's just another kill  
>The countdown begins to destroy ourselves"<p>

Ichigo backed away a little.

Ichigo- "I need a hero to save me now  
>I need a hero,"<p>

Rukia sat up and walked toward his retrieving body.

Rukia- "save me now"

Her eyes trembling with anger and hatred.

Ichigo- "I need a hero to save my life  
>A hero will save me"<p>

He backed away.

Rukia- "just in time"

She neared.

Ichigo- "I need a hero to save my life  
>I need a hero, just in time<br>Save me just in time  
>Save me just in time"<p>

Rukia began to walk faster to him.

Both- "Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
>Who's gonna help us survive?"<p>

She started pointing at him with anger in every move.

Ichigo- "We're in the fight of our lives"

Rukia caught the full bloom of that line and what it actually meant. Ichigo made it sound like if he was actually telling her that line. She took it to heart.

Rukia- "And we're not ready to die"

She sang without that tinge of anger in her voice. She caught a glimpse of what it actually meant. She won't die but, it's a war they'll be fighting. And possibly forever.

Both- "Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
>Who's gonna make 'em believe?"<p>

Now, this song became their conversation as a melody. Rukia seemed as if she was asking him who would do those things and Ichigo did the same.

Ichigo- "I've got a hero,"

Ichigo gave her the response.

Rukia- "I've got a hero"

So did she.

Ichigo- "Living in me"

But Ichigo gave the line that defended it. They were both a 'hero' but Ichigo actually acted more upon it.

Both- "I'm gonna fight for what's right  
>Today I'm speaking my mind"<p>

Rukia took into fact the words she was spewing out unconsciously. If she was really, or if she could really do it. Speak what's in her mind.

Ichigo- "And if it kills me tonight"

Ichigo said the words with heart.

Rukia- "I will be ready to die"

Rukia said the words as if she knew what she was going to do. Assuredness. If it killed her, she'll be ready.

Ichigo- "A hero's not afraid to give his life"

It was said as if he was pointing it out for her. So she knows that if she dies or does something in a act of heroism, it's okay because a hero isn't afraid to give his life.

Both- "A hero's gonna save me just in time"

They sang together.

Ichigo- "I need a hero to save me now  
>I need a hero,"<p>

But still she plead. He knew those were the words of the song but she made it seem like if she was actually saying them to him.

Rukia- "save me now"

Ichigo- "I need a hero to save my life  
>A hero will save me"<p>

Rukia- "just in time"

Ichigo- "(I need a hero)  
>Who's gonna fight for what's right?<br>Who's gonna help us survive?"

He walked closer and closer to her. Rukia was in the ground. Knees to the floor again.

Ichigo- "(I need a hero)  
>Who's gonna fight for the weak?<br>Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
>I've got a hero"<p>

He got closer and kneeled to her. She picked her head up.

Ichigo- "I need a hero"

He sang into her eyes. She understood.

Both- "A hero's gonna save me just in time"

She needed saving back there and he came.. Just in time. That still didn't mean she wasn't filled with anger. That was the scene the crowd took in. Ichigo kneeling before a Rukia who was desperate for a savior. A way out. His eyes and words were the door. Without even asking of knowledge for themselves Rukias hand was in Ichigos. In a unaware attempt to pick her up. The video this time only showed Ichigos and Rukias fights with the enemy. That was all there was to it. That was all they needed. Rukia still couldn't push away her thoughts of rage. She took her hand back and the curtain closed with a standing ovation.

* * *

><p>The day ended as tired students walked out of the auditorium. Alexa knew something had happened. Something she knew nothing about and the expression on Ichigo meant he didn't know either. As instructed by Alexa Urahara and the rest left to some apartment this guy told her she could have in order to pay off a bet. A bet well payed for the apartment had a view of the whole city. Meanwhile Alexa gathered everything she brought. Rukia gathered enough self-control as to not lash out to whomever she sees. Ichigo had to carry his guitar as he's explained by Alexa that his friends brought it in her request. They missed the bus as the preparations to leave took more than expected. Alexa decides it's better to go home walking. It'll give them ALL time to cool off. As soon as they started to walk Ichigo had to ask the question. He knew that without her knowledge that Archer had told them.. She would never tell.<p>

"You know, Alexa... When you disappeared.. Archer told us something."

Alexa walked down the street as she heard Ichigo's words.

"... Okay."

".. Yeah, it was about you... More specifically about.. Aly."

Alexa stopped for a while but continued on walking.

"Well know... I wouldn't know what he said unless you spit it out now will I?"  
>She sounded sarcastic.<p>

"We know, Alexa. What I want to know is why you didn't tell us before."  
>He sounded strong.<p>

She gave a small laugh.

"Does it really matter?"  
>She turned around and looked at him with wincing eyes.<p>

"I mean, really? So? Yeah, Archer dropped her off on our doorstep. She isn't my real sister. We aren't bonded by flesh and blood. But I say.. So what!"

She throws her arms in the air.

"To me. To my parents and to my friends... She's my real sister. She was the cause I got into this mess. She's a reminder of the rest that followed. Gang wars. Police arrest. Beat ups. Broken bones and purple eyes. I got into a whirl of trouble because I mixed myself in Archers business. And got my hands to protect that small quivering child that needed a home. For giving it to her I got a even more tainted name than what it already was."

She looked at her arms.

"So what if she's not my own flesh and blood. You protect Rukia and your friends, right? Their not necessarily your family but their close to your heart. Some more than others. Same with me and Aly."

Alexa turned around and started to walk again.

"One lesson I learned for what I did was... Doesn't matter who the hell you are, what you did or who you were... If you want help.. A hand is always their for you to reach. I also learned that once and when a deed is paid.. The person who caused so much harm to many.. Should burn in the flames of hell."

"A sin can me pardoned but, not forgotten."

Ichigo listened as how that last sentence sounded cold.

When they arrived home nobody was there. Alexa said they might've gone to eat and run some errands. It didn't really matter. She had something else planned. They rested in the living room and she turned on the Xbox. Let tue games begin. She put in ,as many people refer to it now, black ops. Rukia questioned what it was. But the shooting was all needed to explain. Ichigo didn't want to play. He let Rukia take out more of her rage. Alexa put up a game that required one to one guard your flag and two to get the other teams flag.

Over a while Rukia was excited with the game.  
>"Flag runner!"<br>Exclaimed Rukia.

"What does that mean?"  
>She asked after a while.<p>

Alexa smirked.  
>"It means I stole your flag bitch!"<p>

The game ended and competition brewed. After a short food break Urahara and the others managed to show up. Even Alexa's friends came. And in due time Archer arrived. The football team came along as well even jazz and the girls. Alexa didn't mind. She knows them, haven't done any harm. So it's okay. They all had a blast. Urahara and Isshin were eyeing every girl they could. While Yoruichi kept them in check. Chad, Uruyu and Orihime converse with Alexa's friends. The football team introduced by Ichigo got to know his friends. They were especially interested in Orihime. Of course thats when Jazz and her crew stepped in. Ryan was at the same height of rage Rukia was while on stage to say the least. Alexa had to sit him down. He knew that she knew how he saw her as an enemy. As someone he should be scared of. But one thing brings them together and that was Ichigo. They kept their hostilities for later and pushed any grudge aside.

"Whats wrong."  
>She asked him.<p>

"I don't know I want to hit her! I want to punch her!"  
>Exclaimed Ryan.<p>

"Ryan, we don't punch girls."  
>Said Alexa almost playfully.<p>

"I don't punch girls. I punch bitches."

He stared at her seriously for a while before both started to blurt out laughing. When they came back to their senses they knew any grudge was gone and that hostilities had ended in laughter. She patted his back as she sat up and walked towards Ichigo who was calling her over.

".. You know their was a song I didn't get to sing up there."  
>Ichigo told her.<p>

Alexa rolled her eyes.  
>"I know which one you're talking about. Want to sing it now! Their won't be many eyes to watch it or to give you a standing ovation but I bet.. A certain person might appreciate it about now."<p>

Ichigo nodded. She gave him the earpiece but he refused it and tapped his heart. She knew what he meant. He learned it by heart.

"Ichigo... I.. I need to tell you something."  
>Came Rukia to him.<p>

"Me first."  
>He responded.<p>

Alexa quieted everyone in the living room, the dinning room and the hall. Ichigo grabbed his

uitar and stepped into the center of the room. They had someone else play the acustic part. Ichigo began to sing as he looked at the girl in front of him. She was sitting on the one person couch... And began to sing.

"When I see your smile  
>Tears run down my face<br>I can't replace  
>And now that I'm stronger I have figured out<p>

How this world turns cold  
>And breaks through my soul<br>And I know, I'll find deep inside me  
>I can be the one<p>

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to Heaven<p>

It's okay, it's okay, it's okay

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
>And stars are falling all for us<br>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
>I can show you, I'll be the one<p>

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to Heaven<p>

'Cause you're my, you're my, my  
>My true love, my whole heart<br>Please don't throw that away

'Cause I'm here for you  
>Please don't walk away<br>And please tell me, you'll stay, stay"

Ichigo began to play his guitar.

"Use me as you will  
>Pull my strings just for a thrill<br>And I know, I'll be okay  
>Though my skies are turning gray<p>

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to Heaven<p>

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to Heaven<p>

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever"<p>

"That was 'Your guardian angel' by The red jumpsuit apparatus."  
>Ichigo said<p>

It was a constant gaze. That every word was meant. She was sure of that because she already knew that he would go trough anything and if the price is sending him to heaven, he would take it. She was just reassured of that but it had a stronger meaning than she could decipher.

He wanted to know without asking what was troubling her. She was about to say something but, he got the upper hand and sang instead. It was turning to midnight until people started leaving. The football team. Then Jazz and her crew. Now it was the original party. Alexa hadn't had a chance to speak to Archer throughout the whole day. When he arrived he came normal but she noticed the two black, with protective glass cars in the front. She knew something happened. While her friends and Ichigos were playing around she pulled him out into the hallway.

She just stared at him.

".. I'm sorry."  
>He said.<p>

She shook her head and slapped him gently on the head.

"For what? That's what I am looking for."  
>She said.<p>

"... Let's just say... The globe is in my hands. Not my grasp but, my hands."

Her eyes opened in shock.

"You did it!"  
>She exclaimed. And he nodded.<p>

"But... Why?"

"Alexa... Your father.. You were gone I planned to tell you but.. I just didn't know how."  
>Archer said.<p>

"... No, No.. He would only be doing that for one reason.. And one reason only.. But.. No.. No.. No."  
>She didn't want to accept it.<p>

"Your fathers construction company is under bankruptcy... He merged with us."  
>He said plainly.<p>

"No Archer! Leave it be! People know outside and inside your company that we're friends! They'll say.. They'll say that-"

She was cut short.  
>"They will say nothing, Alexa! Absolutely nothing! I am the top<br>President! The heir to the company and the fortune!"

She grabbed him by his shirt.  
>"And I was the heir to my dads... But that's all gone, right."<p>

She let go of him.

"Alexa, I took control because I was tired of watching Rachel mistreat everyone. Mistreat you."

She looked at him.

"Look, I knew that if your dad merged with us he would also be mistreated by her. I didn't want that to happen. She's a cruel, evil women. I didn't want to see him suffer like the rest. I didn't do it for the money or the stupid glory. The private jets or the personnel bodyguards. If anything that's the only thing that bothers me. I felt I was ready to take the reins of my own industry. And I did."

"I did it for your father and you. In a few years or maybe less he'll be vice president. Then you'll have a clear way to the throne you so long crave."

She looked away and closed her eyes as she heard Archers footsteps fade into the living room. But she didn't want it. She didn't want anything. All she wanted was to be left alone. Her dads company could come up from the ashes without help. That's all she meant. She doesn't want a kingdom or in this case Company to rule or a Thorne in which in case represents the presidency. All she wanted was for her dads little Comoany to be left alone. She'll have to explain later maybe even apologize.

She walked back to the living room to find everyone is enjoying themselves. She notices Rukia is pacing back and fourth back and froth. She looks weird. With every step the floor would seem to Pop. With rage. Her fingers were near her mouth. She was getting anxious. Inside a ball of fire was forming. A ball of rage, hatred, anger possibly revenge. But for what? She still hasn't done it. They still don't make her do it.

She decides this is the perfect time to say it. The three elders which in this case are Urahara, Yoruichi and Isshin start to look at her suspiciously. Antsy she walks over to Urahara and she couldn't take it anymore. She slaps him. So hard his hat falls from his head. The rest in the room have to recognize that at least she didn't punch him. They all gasp and have their jaws wide open in shock. Yoruichi bits her lip and Isshin sinks into the shadows. Now Rukia releases the only word she's kept inside.

"Why!"  
>She screams at them.<p>

"Why!"  
>She did it again.<p>

Ichigo can't explain it. Neither can anyone else. Tears run down Rukias checks. Tears hot as her insides are. Ichigo goes to her.

"I can't do it! And I won't! I won't let... Kill me, execute me! Feed me to the sharks or whatever nasty creture you can find! But I won't let someones death rest on my shoulder! Over the other many that I have I won't and will not Carry this one!"  
>She yelled.<p>

"Rukia.."  
>Ichigo said. She turned to him.<p>

"I'm sorry."  
>Was all she could say.<p>

"What for? For hitting Urahara I don't think anybody feels sorry for that."

She gets enough courage from within her to say it. Urahara tries to stop her. Yoruichi tries to yell over her maybe knock some sense into her head. Isshin let's this one play out. She closes her eyes slowly and her voice contained... Nothing. It sounded like a person that was ready to die, a person that had accepted defeat and the noose around their neck.

"... Soul Society gave me orders. As a lieutenant, I should execute them without fault. Without remorse or regret."

A pause.

"When I left that night during your sleep my orders were changed. I wasn't suppose to stay and train. I am to return and follow orders as given. My orders... Or order... Is to.. Kill Alexa."

Everyone gasped more. All heads turned to the girl. Alexa Vega.

"Orders still stand."

Rukia looked up to Ichigos eyes.

"But, I was unsure. I didn't want to and I won't do it. My heart.. It tells me to do the rational thing and to disobey orders. My brain says to follow them. To go crazy like the others and pretend I have no heart. To turn into a cold hearted killer. One who craves blood. Who spills it. One who causes wars. Who participates in executions. One who should not exist. I was trained to follow every order given to me. No matter what it was. But this is something my heart won't follow. It makes no sense. That's why I am angry. They don't have a good reason to end an innocent life. So in conclusion they have no right to end it."

Ichigo knew their must be something else. It took her this long to tell him. It's been about a week or more since her return. Their was something else that made it seem rational to kill someone that's innocent. That made her pass trough the nights without yelling "bloody murder" by morning. They told her something else. Maybe a condition if she doesn't do it. That's when he notices her left hand on her right arm. Right below her shoulder.

"... What else."  
>He says.<p>

"... If I didn't comply to orders.. They strip me off my position as lieutenant."  
>Rukia sinks herself to the couch.<p>

Ichigo couldn't even comprehend that. What Rukia says is right. It makes no sense. No sense at all. That's when they all hear Alexa come up to them. She has something and places it in Rukias hand. Then made sure Rukia had a good grip on it. She pressed it against her neck.

"Do it."  
>She says plainly.<p>

Rukia didn't even know until then that she notices it's a knife in her hands. Not placed by her but by Alexa.

She shakes her head.  
>"No."<p>

"Do it!"  
>Alexa screams.<p>

"No!"  
>Rukia screams back.<p>

"I won't let them.. I won't let them take away your position. If my death has to be done for you to keep it then... Do it."

"I won't, Alexa. I'll go through hell and back before I kill you."

"Then you better start the journey."

The knife was pressed more upon her skin. Daring to cut it and release the red liquid. But another hand intervened. It slammed the knife to the ground. It was Ichigo.

"No one is dying and no one is being stripped down from their position."  
>He says.<p>

"Urahara, Yoruichi, Dad.. Explain this.. Now!"  
>He's basically screaming at them.<p>

That's exactly why they told Rukia instead of him. He wouldn't be able to do it. Now she. She might've. Urahara grabs his hat and takes a seat. Yoruichi sits next to him and Isshin is released from The shadows to explain.

"Alexa... She... She is considered a threat."

Urahara begins.

"Unlike you. You have Rukia. But she has nothing."

"What is that suppose to mean?"  
>Says Ichigo.<p>

"If you ever thought or did think of going against Soul Society you would think of what would happen to Rukia. Since she's the only one you really deeply care about who's there, correct."

Ichigo doesn't respond.

"Unlike Alexa. Who does she have to lose? Who does she have that might fall into danger if she ever turns on us. That's right. No one."

Ichigo looks at her. He thinks if she would actually try something like that.

"That's why orders were given to kill her. The last thing they wanted was the rein of peace to end. That's the only reason their doing it. For peace and serenity. The girl like you holds tremendous amount of power. For so long she's been able to control it by shrill will power. Not anymore. She has full restrain on them and knows how to use them well. If she were ever to-"

Alexa interrupts.

"I've been called an obimination, mutt, enemy and now a threat. Guess, yeah. I might have a reason to go against you. But I don't think that will be a problem for you anymore. Your precious equilibrium of peace and serenity won't and will not be broken. Not by me or by my hands. I have a strong and secure feeling It might be done by your own account. I can live with that."

She grabs the knife from the floor and starts to walk over to Urahara.

"So don't sent innocent people who are my friends to kill me. Have your own hands clutch my neck and clog my passage way to air. Have the courage?"

She was at arms length above Urahara. She ran the tip of the knife along his leg. He was breathing deeply.

"Have me poisoned. Have me cut to tiny pieces. Have me thrown to the dogs. Have me hung. Have me drowned. Have me stabbed. Skinned. Shot. Chocked. Have me. Dead."

She ran it on his stomach and nearly close to his face.

"But have the damn pride of saying you were the one who killed me! The stupid bragging talent you have to spread it on how you did it! The courage to say where you placed my body! and the valor to shout what you did after! But all I see is a quivering coward!"

She picked up the knife and stabbed it. Urahara closed his eyes expecting to be dead but found the knife close to his head. Only inches away. Implanted in the couch.

"The least thing you could've done was giving her the option to back out. You can't even do that right, now can you. You and the rest are despicable beings. Instead of having her turn into a cold hearted killer you do it! Do it with whatever you have in sight! Shove it! Stab it trough my throat! Heart! Brain for all I care! I dare you! Don't you ever let someone do your own dirty deeds. It's what makes it twisted."

She looked into Urahara's face. It showed fear.

"A scared child on the ground may panic in the air."

It had venom but that Was all she said.

"Call me what you want! Do what you will and throw anything you can! Yes! I am a mutt! A abomination! I might be the enemy! And I'm a threat! But foremost I am a person!"

Alexa stood straight and took the knife from the couch.

"So tell them something for me. And make it stick to your brain as well. Have the damn audacity to kill me with your own hands! Send assassins! Hit men! Or whatever else you can! But as long as I don't have a noose around my throat or a sword through my chest..."

They made way for her to leave and as she passed by a wooden stool she stabbed the knife in it.

"I'll be waiting."

She left the room in shock more than anything. She wasn't mad. She was furious. But she knows why she's there. Soon it might be hurtful but, it'll all be over. Ichigo just stared at the knife in the stool. He watched as Archer took it. It took force but it was possible.

"A scared child On the ground may panic in the air."  
>Archer repeated what Alexa said as he looked at the knife in his hands.<p>

"What does it mean?"  
>Asked Ichigo.<p>

"It's like a saying her mother taught her. It means that... Let's say someone is doing something bad, in this case she was saying it to your friend because he was the one was talking. Well pretend he's a child who's already panicking for what he said. Now if you put him out on public or in the air he's going to panic more. Or in this case get scared."

The saying made sense to them. It's basically saying a child told a lie or did something bad. The kid is already panicking in the inside. Now if you expose what he did in public he'll be even more panicked. That's all.

"I'll go."  
>Said Archer.<p>

Ichigo stopped him.  
>"No, I'll go. Rukia is in no condition to apologize or make sense of what happened. Urahara and the rest are leaving and I suggest you do to."<p>

Archer was hesitant but he was hauled away by Halo. Ichigo left Rukia alone on the couch. He walked on over to Alexas room but she wasn't their. Instead he found the window open. He heard footsteps on the roof and climbed on out the window. When he poke his head out he found her sitting. He looked at her and her fingers we're playing around with her necklace. The one tied around her neck with a red ribbon. He looked closer and noticed she had her medallion. Her black medallion in her fingers.

"Hey."  
>He said as he climbed onto the roof.<p>

".. What do you want."  
>She replied.<p>

"No one is going to kill you. I guarantee you that-"

He was interrupted.

"I know. I know They won't kill me... Something else will."

"What?"  
>He said.<p>

"No, Nothing. You know... You don't have to stare. This medallion... Is special to me."  
>She said.<p>

"I knew that... I just don't know why."  
>Ichigo sat beside her and watched the stars.<p>

"... It was during my brothers death. He didn't give it to me while dying but it was one of his gifts. Why I ran away. Why he followed and why he got shot. Which ended up in his death. You see, it was during my birthday. I awoke expecting presents and such. Although, the night before I had seen my brother snuck out of the house and return with blood and cuts. He told me to forgive him. I turned my back away from his eyes. He said he had something to tell me but I didn't have the patience to listen to him."

Alexa closed her eyes to prevent the tears.

"The next day on my drawer their was a small square box. It had bloody fingerprints. I knew who left it there. When Daniel came into my room I threw the box at his face and yelled at him. I dashed out the room and out the house. I basically ran away. It wasn't that I didn't like the present. I'm not a brat. I ran because I knew it was stolen. The reason he went out. The reason he snuck out. The reason he had cuts on his face and blood on his mouth. That's when he followed and I saw his friends. You know the rest of that story."

Alexa clutched the black piece of medal.

"After that, I went to my room and sat on my bed staring at the box he so kindly placed back on the drawer before going after me. It took some time for me to open it and when I did... I found this."

Ichigo looked at the necklace.

"It had everything. The ribbon and the medallion. I took it from the box and placed it around my neck. I knew he was the only one who had touched the medal plate. That's why I don't let anyone else touch it... But me. He guarded it with his life and whole heart. When I searched the box it had a note."

Alexa closed her eyes as if trying to remember the exact words.

"It read, Dearest Alexa, The medallion in the box is a heirloom. It's a thing that I fought with my life to keep. That explains the cuts and the blood. Many people want it but, Only one can have it. I chose you. On your 7th birthday I chose you. I know you're a strong wielded, courageous, prideful girl. You're also a little hot headed and have quiet a temper but, I guess that's a good thing. Alexa, you're still to young to understand but, when and if you wear that necklace at the age of 15 or younger some people might go looking for you. The necklace means more than a symbol of my love to you. Way more than you can understand now. People will want to fight you for it. I expect you, my lovely sister to protect it from anyone who dares get near it.. Like I did for you. Maybe these words can help you understand. You are my righthand gal. My companion. You are my My heir."

Alexa looked at Ichigo.

"Love always, Daniel. The note ended at that. He was right. I didn't understand. My brother had nothing I could inherit. That is until I got in middle school and people ,like he said, started to fight me for it. This necklace it's a present but, a burden as well. I swore to never take it off and never let anyone lay a single finger on it. It was the memory of my brother. It's a burden because it brings me trouble. Loads of it. But I'll bare it until the day I die.. Or I find another heir like he did."

Ichigo understood now. It's not only a necklace but a symbol of sorts.

"Alexa... What did you inherit exactly? And what does it mean for the person who wears it?"  
>He questioned.<p>

Alexa exhaled.

"It's a little complicated, Ichigo. But you have a complex mind. I suppose you can understand. Besides the memory I inherited from this medallion I also inherited the trouble that came with it. The one who wears it chooses the style they want it in. A bracelet, an earring, in your belt buckle, shoelace or like my brother in the loop of your pants. I chose like this. A necklace that's tight around my neck. Why? Because if you want it you better be prepared to put your hands around my neck and choke me for it. But besides that it has a history of it's own. A bad one at that. The ribbon. It was taken from the 'top dog' of a girl gang many years ago. It was said that it started out as a simple white strand, but the gods spilled their war blood upon it making it red. That's why it symbolizes blood and war. The medallion. It's from the most famous leader of the city many sentries ago. They say he dug it from the ground and with it he could control many people. It was a symbol of power for him but, also strenght. It caused people to fear him. Nobody had ever seen a black piece of medal before. They said it was burnt by the devils flames."

She looked up.

"Of course, these things are all myths and fake. Over the years they put these two myths together to create something powerful. A man by the name of 'Blood spilling Jones' was the first to have it. He had it for his murderous deeds and intentions. From their it went from hand to hand, kill to kill, blood to blood, murder to murder, face to face, heir to heir, bruise to bruise, master to student and then brother to sister."

Alexa looked at Ichigo.

"The many hands that have laid their fingers on this necklace is uncountable. Over the many years it lost it's presumably 'magical' powers but one thing did remain. What it symbolizes. It's symbolizes blood, war, terror, murder, power, strength and it should only be worn by someone who can carry at least 50 percent of those actions. My brother and the man before him who trained him did. My brother Inherited the symbolization of power this medallion posses. The terror it Inflicts in people when local enemies see it. I inherited the followers this medallion has. From local kids at the corners of the streets to old man who believe it still holds magic. I'm basically saying I Inherited a legion of loyal warriors. At the snap of my fingers they'll go to the front lines to protect the person who has the medallion. I am their leader. Their loyal queen, if you will."

Ichigo soaked everything in.

"Along the way I figured out the man who trained my brother was a cruel person. Having kids beat up each other. Friends turn on friends and having them steal. My brother got Involved for one reason. To stop him. He worked throughout the ranks and became his student. He soon also became the target of many people who wanted the medallion. When he finally had his hands around it he stopped the violence. He wanted peace. Even so many people wanted to have it to turn everything back to war. That's why my brother gave it to me. His heir. Someone he could trust to keep balance and peace. So to the person who wears it it can mean many things. War or harmony. On that person it all depends if this city goes into turmoil or settle into tranquility."

Alexa smiled as the stars shined bright up high.

"I want to find an heir. Someone strong like my brother to carry the burden. You must think on why I don't pick my friends or even Aly for when she's older. Well, I don't want to put her through on what I had to go through. When my brother died I had no idea he was in the middle of a bargain for peace. I inherited that as well. Along with more duties. Those kids who I almost got in a fight with. They're a part of the deal. When my friends told you that I had some 'business' to attend to.. Well it was that. I was making decisions for this city's safety. It was my brothers job and now... It's mine."

She stood up.

"That's basically it, Ichigo. I won't let go of this necklace. As long as I have it around my throat.. The smiling kids, the happy families, the joyful days will stay. I just wished I could throw it away when everything settles down. Differences aside and grudges finished. I want to make them see that each other isn't the enemy. This necklace is the basis of their hatred and I wished it would turn to ash in the wind. But it can't. Plus its my brothers present so I'll guard it until my last dying breath."

She started to walk towards the window below.

"My heir would have to be strong. Someone I can trust and holds power, courage and pride. But most Importantly.. Someone who fights for the good... For peace."

Alexa was off the roof and in her room. Ichigo followed her. Inside they both found Rukia sitting on her bed. She turned around as she heard them come

"Alexa.. I am so sorry."  
>Rukia said.<p>

"I don't see anything you should be apologizing for."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

Rukia was about to speak again but Alexa spoke before she could.

"Rukia, you didn't do any harm. That confusion in your head and heart is understandable. So it's okay. Don't worry about it. If you need to hear me say it I'll say it.. Apology accepted. See, it's okay. So don't worry about it anymore. It's like it didn't even happen."

Alexa took a look at her phone. It showed time. Time that was running out.

"In a few hours... This won't even matter."

She closed her eyes as she saw the numbers ticking away. It was 1am already and time will not stop. Not for her.  
>8:24:10.. 9.. 8.. 7.. 6.. 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. 0..<p>

8:23:59...

"Yeah, it won't even matter."

* * *

><p>Time is ticking. The songs are all perfect! You guys should listen to them! and well now we know the meaning behind Alexa's necklace. Lets find out who gets to be her heir. Finally, We see the real reason behind Rukias return.. How will soul society feel about this? So many questions answered and yet so many have appeared. I really enjoyed writing the Ichigo and Rukia singing on stage moments. I thought they were amazing. Please, Review! The following chapters... THE WAR WILL BEGIN!and i'm so happy it starts at 40! and good number!<p> 


	40. War Outbreak

From now on just saying everything dealing with the war will be first titled "W.O" meaning "War Outbreak" and followed by the chapter name. Please enjoy your reading.

* * *

><p><em>"Stopping catastrophes and casualties. Ending hatred and evil. Beginning with what it started."<em>

* * *

><p>Alexa woke up the next morning at 6am. She was rested and ready. She took a look at her phone again. 2:43:13.. 12.. 11. Time was ticking. Everyone was still asleep and the barrier will break in a couple of hours. That plus the time it's going to take them to get there. She went out to go see J.D. He must be back by now. When she reached the old rusty shed she opened the door and stepped in. When she slammed it shut crows flew away.<p>

".. J.D."  
>She said as he came from the shadows.<p>

"I've got everything under control. Your family is safe and the whole city... Don't worry about them. I didn't build a replica and move it into Soul Society but I did create a illusion of it. It's just east of the city outskirts. It's all wheat, dirt and clear blue skies. Unlike here.. Where it's about to rain."  
>J.D was working something on his field of computers.<p>

"Okay."  
>Nodded Alexa.<br>"I end this today."

"Did you ask for.. You know.. That."  
>Said J.D.<p>

"No."  
>She shook her head.<p>

"Alexa, you have to understand that.. You're not at your full peak of power. You didn't finish your training. So you dont have complete power. Maybe not enough to grant you that."  
>He said.<p>

"It's okay. He'll have to comply.. And if he doesn't-."  
>She was interrupted by J.D.<p>

"If he doesn't."  
>He didn't say it in a question.<p>

".. Did you make sure to build a barrier around that illusion city of yours."  
>Alexa said.<p>

"Yes, it's spreads for miles at all four walls that surround it. In fact, I set coordinates that should lead them to the heart of the 'illusion city' as you now call it. It should be opening around.."

Sirens started to wail. Red lights flashed. Far away Ichigo and Rukia stood on top of Alexa's house staring at the distance. Halo along with Kai and Aurora were running towards the crushing feeling. Archer's pack ran in the woods.

"Now!"  
>Shouted J.D.<p>

Alexa jumped up to the air breaking the glass above. Rukia and Ichigo flashed stepped to the direction the feeling came from. Halo, Kai and Aurora made their way how they could. Archer was looking up at the invisible wall. He knew it was there because it rippled like water. He placed his hand upon it and fell forward. When he was on the ground he noticed some shadows on the street. He looked up to find the entire Gotei 13. Alexa was with them.

"Shouldn't you be-."  
>Started to say the Captain Commander but she interrupted him.<p>

"Dead? Yes, I should. But shouldn't you be worrying about something else? How does this concern you?"  
>Alexa tried to sound.. Not like a smartass. She understood he was a very important man. He's someone who she knows she shouldn't disrespect. Even if he did disrespect her.<p>

"Kieran Malos now holds a great amount of power. Power you let out of your grasp. He wanted the power to destroy the earth. We can't simply stand for that."  
>Said the Commander.<p>

"I understand that. Just how I simply can't stand around and watch how he could destroy my city and possibly kill my family."

Everyone was silent.

"He's bringing his whole team with him."

"The Espadas?"  
>Said Toshiro.<p>

"No, short stuff. Not them. He doesn't have enough to compile back together that team. He's bringing those who he calls-."

A crack opened in the sky. Alexa turned.

"The Vis Vires."  
>Said a strong male voice.<p>

"An elite group of mutant creatures who have only instinct to kill."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

They were lizard like creatures. They had white bodies with scales for skin. A tail that was at least 6 feet in length. They had no eyes or noes. Only mouths with razor sharp teeth and a tounge that was pointed like a dagger. Each creature licked their lips as they sensed fresh meat.

"They only eat meat and drink blood."  
>Continued Alexa.<p>

"They haven't eaten for days and they're thirsty."  
>Said the voice again.<p>

"I suspect he also brought his elite group of loyal killers. They are called the fidelis."

From the void came the horrendous Vis Vires. They surrounded every inch of that circular patch of dimension. From the white wave came the Fidelis. Loly was there. Grantz as well. New comrades showed themselves. A guy with red hair and spikes that ran down his back. A girl with extremely long black hair who had no eyes. A white visor was covering them like sunglasses. A teenage boy with blonde hair. He had a 5 inch wristband that had a long sharp dagger-like stick on his right arm. Then Anqiorra showed herself. It took a couple of minutes but a grown mid twenties man showed up covering his face. He had his brown hair to the side and it covered his right eye. His mask was not visible.

"They're only 7."  
>Said Soi-Fon.<p>

"Did you want more!"  
>Retorted Oemaida.<p>

"Their's one more left."  
>Momo said as she saw commotion in the void.<p>

"Welcome! Welcome all!..."  
>It was Kieran.<p>

He had dark brown eyes and hair. It was short but had a certain wave to it. He smiled at them.

"To my game."

Alexa clutched Zangetsu behind her.

"... Kieran."  
>She said trough gritted teeth.<p>

"Ah! I see Alexa will be joining us today. Anqiorra, did you not finish what I told you to do?"  
>Said Kieran as if nothing was going on.<p>

"Kieran-Sama, I did. I don't understand how she's able to still stand nonetheless be here before you."  
>She said.<p>

"I regained my power! Every inch of it!"  
>Yelled Alexa to them.<p>

"That's a lie."  
>Said Anqiorra.<p>

Alexa took Zangetsu out.

"Dare to find out."

At that moment Ichigo and Rukia came up to show themselves in front of the Gotei 13. On a building to their left Halo was with her butterfly. Kai ready to release his roots and Aurora with her swords. Plus Archer with all his wolves. On the other building to their right Uruyu was there holding his Quincy bow. Orihime with her hands on her pins. Chad with his huge arm. Yoruichi looking up at Kieran. Isshin in shinigami for and Urahara taking up the scene.

"Alexa!"  
>Yelled Ichigo for her.<p>

"What do you want? This is my battlefield and my war! I don't see a good enough reason for you to be here!"

She felt something headed towards her. By the time she turned around their was a dagger to her throat and a blade that cut the tip off before it killed her. She took a deep breath.

"It would be that simple.."  
>The teenage boy with blonde hair came out from the group.<p>

"I am Zero Gaime, The youngest fidelis."

Alexa pushed away his stretch of a dagger and looked to the side to find that Aurora had thrown the sword that saved her life.

"I don't care for introductions or a name."  
>Said Alexa as she looked at the kid. He was and looked around her age. 15.<p>

"Well, Well then.. Aren't you a keeper."  
>The boy detracted his blade and stepped back in formation.<p>

"Alexa, we dont want to cause any harm. All we want is to enslave the human race. That's all."  
>Said Kieran with a smile.<p>

".. And we'll do it with this."  
>Kieran took out a small sphere from his pocket. It glowed interesting colors. From Blue to green and even yellow.<p>

The Gotei 13 stepped back a bit.

"Calm down. This is not the hogyoku. This is... Is something special.. We created."

They all got ready. The glowing ball of light might seem harmless but it holds a lot of power.

"You see.."

Kieran played with it between his fingers.

"It's build with concentrated spiritual energy.."

He grabbed it in his hand and put it on his palm for all to see.

"When released it has a great effect. The crystal around it is highly explosive.. All I have to do to activate it is.."

He let go of the colorful sphere.

"Let it drop and boom."

Alexa went down to try and catch it but as she was reaching for it it hit the fake pavement below. The windows blew out. Buildings crashed down. The immense intensity of the blast sent everyone flying back. Alexa, since she was the closest was blown off the farthest. Glass clashed with her face. Rocks hit her body. Blood everywhere. Yelling. Screaming. As Alexa hit some trees and then land on the dirt she could see something above. For one thing the blast created a cloud mushroom in the sky. The second being that Anqiorra had Kai in her arms. She winced as her body still skit trough the ground. She tried to pick up her hand to at least try and reach them but they were too far away. She closed her other eye as she saw Anqiorra enter the void with Kai in her arms. She rested her head on the ground.

_"I'm.."_  
>She thought as she could still hear screaming.<p>

_"... Worthless."_  
>The screams faded to black.<p>

A male voice was calling her name. This voice couldn't be tuned out. As hard as she tried.. It wouldn't go away. Even in peaceful death it wouldn't leave her alone. She wanted to fight this battle alone. Not for selfish reasons on spilling blood. Revenge or a grudge. She just didn't want anybody to get hurt. Now they took one of her friends and on her own watch that makes matters even worse. The voice was calling her. But even in blackness she could sense where everybody was. The captains are scattered all over the city but holding their ground. Along with their lieutenants. Which some are trapped under the ruble and most ingured with minor cuts and bruises. Just what she expected from them. If she's going to want to win this thing... Shes going to have to accept their help. Maybe she can ask for a favor for giving an unnecessary order to kill her. In any case, Aurora is still conscious and helping Halo up. Ichigo seems to have Rukia safe high up in the sky. Probably before the blast he grabbed her. Archer.. Archer is near. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Alexa!"  
>He screamed.<p>

_"So it's you who's been calling me..? Why can I hear you after death? Freak."_  
>She thought.<p>

"... Archer."  
>She said.<p>

"They took him! That menace of a monster took him!"  
>Archer said.<p>

"She's not a menace or a monster.. I have a pretty good idea why they took him."  
>She said as she sat up and rubbed her head. Their were shards of glass on her body and a rock on her leg. When she took notice of this.. She panicked.<p>

"WHAT! The hell, Archer! You knew this was on my leg and just let it sit there! I can be well damned paralyzed for all I care!"

She started feeling her legs.

"Can I feel it! Can I feel it!"

She massaged them for a bit and blood spewed out.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

BAM!

"Get ahold of yourself women!"  
>Yelled Archer as he lifted the rock from her leg. It was broken.<p>

"Ah, god."  
>He said as he let his head down.<p>

"What? What?"  
>She wanted answers.<p>

".. Alexa."  
>Said a rough voice.<p>

She looked up to find a shadow looming over her.

"Gramps?"  
>She said.<p>

The captain commander sucked in Alexas new name for him. It is not the time to correct her manners. At least not yet.

"Yes, Well. You seem to be copping well for someone who's badly injured compared to the rest."  
>He said.<p>

Alexa noticed everyone coming out from behind the trees. By now Rukia had taught her who the captains were and their respective lieutenants. Yoruichi was carrying Soi-Fon captain of squad two. Her lieutenant was making way for the other captains. Byakuya and his lieutenant Renji. Kyoraku and Nanao. Komamura and lieutenant Iba. Zaraki and his pink haired girl Yachiru. Short stuff or otherwise known as Hitsugaya. Plus his busty lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. Then suddenly Alexa saw a hand in front of her face.

"Alexa."  
>Said a kind man.<p>

"Captain Ukitake."  
>Said Alexa as she took his hand and stood up but not before getting the stinging pain of a broken leg. Alexa closed her eyes in pain as she fell backwards.<p>

"Oh! So this is her!"

Alexa opened her eyes and could only still see black. Then she felt something jiggling her head. She was running out of air and could feel someone pulling her hair then finally grab her necklace. She stopped flailing her arms around and punched the person off her.

"Ouch! You didn't have to hit that hard you know."

Alexa looked to her side and noticed the person who was on top of her was the lieutenant of squad 10. Rangiku Matsumoto. Alexa started to scrub her face as she figured out what had made her head jiggle.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!"  
>Her skin was falling of her face. Okay, not literally.<p>

"Matsumoto!"  
>Yelled Hitsugaya.<p>

Alexa smiled and laughed as she saw him get after her. She suddenly looked around and noticed something really odd. This feeling. Everyone treating their wounds with the help of others. Some of the captains reprimanding their lieutenants. And in the center of it all a great old man who holds power with just the release of his hand, or so she's told. It looked and seemed more to her that this major military branch was just a big, huge dysfunctional family.

Ichigo along with Rukia came down before her.

"What was that?"  
>Asked Ichigo.<p>

Urahara came into the group. Behind him Uruyu was there along with Isshin. Chad had Orihime in his arms. He placed her down in the soft ground.

"That my good sir is called a spirit bomb."  
>Said Urahara.<p>

"How he made it.. Is just despicable. Even for a person like him."  
>He said as he took a seat on a rock.<p>

".. How?"  
>Said Ichigo hesitantly.<p>

".. He had to kill one of his own to make it. And by the magnitude of that blast the person who died to create it was probably a fidelis or one of the remaining Espada."  
>He said.<p>

"As far as we're aware only Harribel is still alive. I doubt he would kill her to create that. Let alone let herself get killed."  
>Said Hitsugaya.<p>

"Either way, someone had to die to create it. And if I calculated this right he has at least ten or more of those. Enough to destroy a whole town plus the neighboring one."

This took everybody aback.

".. Urahara."  
>Called Alexa.<p>

"Hm."  
>He responded.<p>

"They took Kai and.. I think I know why."  
>She said.<p>

Everyone waited for her explanation.

"Kai.. He can control roots of the healing plants around him. No matter how far deep or how long the distance they are. Kieran said he planed to enslave the human race in total destroying the world itself. I ask, besides the fundamental need for air what else does a world need to survive."  
>She asked it not in a question tone but Urahara still answered.<p>

"You need life. Without humans their can't be life... Unless you have plants. Plants that release oxygen in the air and make this world go round. Water, food, everything."  
>Finished Urahara.<p>

"Kieran needs him to start the world again after this war."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

Suddenly Aurora and Halo came up to them.

"You know we have been training and for this very purpose. Kai knows more than just to heal now. He was the only one of us two who wouldn't sleep until he got another technique right."

"Aurora.. What else does he know?"  
>Asked Alexa as she stood up and clung to her shoulder for support.<p>

"Alexa.. It's... A horrible technique but holds such grace and beauty. Kai.. He learned how to manipulate the plants to control not only their healing powers but the person itself."  
>Said Aurora.<p>

"What are you saying? He can.. He can control someone now?"  
>Asked Alexa as she tightened her grasp around Auroras shoulder.<p>

".. Alexa.. We should've told you before! We're sorry. But it's true. He can control anyone like a marionette and he's the puppet master. Once he releases his roots he heals you yes but this technique takes healing way to far. Far to perfection, if that even exist. Then the roots enter your body and in your muscles. Both arms, legs, head. Any moveable muscle our body has.. He can control. It tears up your insides just so his roots can place themselves right. Even if you die in the process. Then after, when he's done the body is turned into a beautiful garden with gorgeous roses that have a venomous killing poison. If touched even if your not hurt or injured.. He found another puppet to play with."

Alexa and everybody got a hold on the new revelation. It wasn't possible for them to believe that Kai. A sweet, kind, Gentle boy can do such despicable things.

"One more thing, Alexa. Those he has healed... Are already his slaves."

Ichigo... Rukia... Alexa. All healed by Kai. Now they're his slaves?

"Tell me! Tell me! If you ever saw a white rose when he was done healing you! Tell me!"

Aurora shook Alexas shoulders.

"Yes! Aurora, yes! I did!"  
>She yelled.<p>

".. Then.. You're now under his control."

Aurora sunk down to the floor.

"When he heals you that mark appears. Truly, it means you are now his."

Alexa clutched all the possible wounds Kai has healed. Rukia looked down at her side. Ichigo looked down at his stomach.

"He can also rot you from the inside out. If he doesn't find you useful as a toy... He'll dispose of you."

Alexa watched how torn apart Aurora was because of the situation. She grabbed Auroras shoulders one by one. It hurt her every move as she discovered a new wound in her body. Alexa breath deeply. Aurora looked up at her struggling face

"Listen to me.."

She struggled.

"Aurora.."

She kneeled and sat up. She picked her left leg first to give her support.

"... Throughout this whole one heck of a year I've known you... You've never asked for a single damn thing but trying at every turn to one up me. So I can say this without hesitation.."

Alexa stood up straight even with her broken right leg. This is the pain for once she will withstand.

".. I'll bring him back, Aurora."

Alexa grabbed Zangetsu. She let her hurt eye open a bit. So with blood at the side of her mouth. A broken useless leg. Cuts all over her body she said the following...

"That's something I promise!"

After a few minutes the captain commander slammed his cane to the ground.

"Not without my consent you don't."  
>He said.<p>

"Look, sir... He took one of my friends.."

Said Alexa with a menacing voice. At every word her grasp around Zangetsu tightened.

"You expect me to just sit around and led it slide!"

She stabbed Zangetsu in the ground.

"Did you not hear what Aurora said! He now not only wants him to reinvent the world he wants to use Kai to control everyone he can!"  
>She yelled.<p>

"And those who that boy has healed are now his subjects. Thus may turn into an enemy. From this point on lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki, Subtitute Shinigamu Kurosaki Ichigo, Alexa vega.. You will be heavily guarded by the whole group of Captains and lieutenants present!"  
>Said the Captain Commander.<p>

"No! No! You want to guard us? While up there are the REAL enemies? The persons who should be dead right now! And I know my friend!"

Alexa yelled.

"He would never use his power to control us! Not even if they pointed a gun to his head or a sword to his throat!"

Rukia stepped in between the head Captain and Alexa. Byakuya at that point stepped forward.

"Rukia, You did not kill her."  
>Said Byakuya.<p>

"No, sorry brother. Captain Ukitake.."

She looked at her superior.

"They may strip me down from my badge but I still and will always live by your fighting policy. By our squads fighting policy. Her fight is one I should have not intervened in. It was a battle for her pride. No, it is a battle for her pride. Her friends and power are her pride. This is not a war we should be in but the faith of the world is in our hands, I understand that. But that does not mean we have a right to hold Alexa here. You gave me an order to kill her because she was a menace to the balance. What you don't understand is that if she dies the balance will still be messed up. It's an unnecessary life we are taking."

Rukia then looked at the Gotei 13.

"Is that really what the Gotei 13 stands for? For killing innocent girls because they purpose a threat to us? What have we come to. We are despicable. She would never be an enemy. So what if Ichigo does have me and thinks about what would happen to me if he ever were to attack? This girl, Alexa has way more to think about than just us and way more to worry about. She has a lot more to lose than just her life."

It sounded like she was pleading to them. Asking and begging for Alexas life.

"She purposes no threat. Are we really that much of.. Cowards that we would dirty our hands with blood of an innocent?"

The crowd was silent. Rukia thought she didn't do good enough.

"If you plan on demoting or even laying a single finger on Rukias head.. You'll have to go through me first."  
>Said Alexa as she grabbed Rukia to stay back.<p>

"Are you meaning to tell me that even after we put a order to kill you.. You still plan to defend your assassin."  
>Said the Captain Commander.<p>

"She hasn't killed me yet. She hasn't done any harm to me or my family. Plus.."

Alexa grabbed Zangetsu from the ground.

"She's my friend. My assassin is my friend but the truth is you were going to turn her into my killer. To me even if she had killed me or didn't.. She'll always be my friend. A friend I will put my life at risk for. No matter the situation or circumstance.. I will protect her."

Alexa put Zangetsu on a defensive pose. Her friends were behind her. Ichigo along with Rukia were there as well.

"So, you do have something to lose."  
>The head captain took a deep breath.<p>

"Fine. , you have permission to go after your friend."  
>He said.<p>

"Well... You did try to kill me. The least thing you can do is let me go and risk my life."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

"With one condition. When you infiltrate Hueco Mundo and Las noches... Do not expect any help from us. From us, who are fighting to protect this town. In addition, We must first heal you."  
>He said.<p>

Alexa smirked and understood. She might not get help from these captains but she can get help from the remaing 5.

"Alexa we need to go with you."  
>Said Aurora as she stood up. Halo was helping her.<p>

"Us too."  
>Said Rukia along with Ichigo.<p>

"Did you think you were going to go without me?"  
>Asked Archer as he stood next to her side.<p>

"I'll go if Ichigo goes."  
>Said Chad from the back at that moment Orihime woke up.<p>

".. I'll go with Kurosaki-Kun."  
>She said at that point Uruyu exhaled and walked over to Orihime.<p>

"Then I'll go too."  
>He said.<p>

"So Caps, What so you think?"  
>Said Alexa.<p>

"Okay, but the decision still stands. No help from us, whatsoever. lieutenant Kuchiki, don't worry about your badge. You'll get to keep it. We need people like you lieutenant Kuchiki. You posses the attributes a captain would and does have. I am proud of you."  
>Said the commander. She smiled.<p>

Orihime took notice of Alexas wounds. She sent over her faires to heal her. The yellow shield covered her leg and stomach. But as she was about to lean at her side the shield broke.

"But? Alexa?"  
>Orihime suspected she broke the shield.<p>

"No, I didn't touch it Orihime. I swear."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

So Orihime tried again. This time Alexa paid close attention and noticed something glow below her uniform and other parts of her body. Her discovery showed in her eyes.

".. What is it?"  
>Said Orihime as her shield broke again.<p>

"It's Kai. His roses silhouette appear every time you try to heal me. Meaning you can't heal me."  
>Explained Alexa.<p>

"But then how are you suppose to go-."

Alexa interrupted her.

"It's okay Orihime. I'll go like this."

That's when Archer releases his wolves again. Cure went over to Alexa and again she made circles around her. Soon a flickering green shield appeared above her. Cure pressed her nose to the wound and a glowing light appeared. After some time Alexa was healed. Fully healed.

"But, how come you can heal me but not Orihime. I don't understand."  
>Asked Alexa.<p>

"It's because I freeze whatever is in you."  
>Explained Archer. Alexa nodded.<p>

She grabbed Zangetsu and put him on her back. Aurora put away her twin swords. Halo rested life. Uruyu vanished his bow. Chad made his arm small. Orihime called over her fairies. Ichigo got ready. Rukia said her goodbyes. Archer called in his pack.

"We're ready."  
>Said Alexa in the center of them all.<p>

The Gotei 13 parted in the middle and let them walk through. Alexa raised upwards towards the open void. They as well parted through the middle. Alexa noticed Kieran waved goodbye at her and then threw a peace sign to their backs. His echoing voice was hears in the void.

"Good luck."  
>He said.<p>

Everyone ran as fast as possible. Back in the illusion city the fidelis wondered why he let them go through.

"Why shouldn't I? This game wouldn't be a game if I let them stay. Usually the party breaks in two. Two teams that will go against each other in the end."

Kieran smiled a twisted smile.

"You don't mean that.."

"Oh but yes my dear Loly, I do. Our new 'teammate' will gain control over them. Then when they return... I'll have them fight each other. But until then.."

The Gotei 13 appeared a few 20 to 30 feet away.

"The fun has just begun."

Kieran spread over his arm and his fingers to the side. He dispatched all his warriors. All six spread out to different parts of the city. Soi-Fon, Ukitake, Komamura, Byakuya, Kyoraku, Hitsugaya and Kenpachi followed one.

"Yes, the fun has just begun."

Kieran materialized a throne made of spirit bombs. He sat on it with a cup of tea on his side. Yamamoto stood still. He knew if they tried to go after the man in front of them he would let the throne fall from the sky. Impending doom for not only two cities. The throne was made of more than 100 spirit bombs. Everyone stood still.

".. And we start to play."

* * *

><p>I think this was a very good chapter to introduce the war. From here on out things get a lot more serious. I can't say how many chapters more until the end.. But, it's going to be fun. I hope you guys enjoyed it. And yes Kai did get kidnapped. Kieran's name... Sometimes i do misspell it but its just i dont fully remember how its spelled but "Kieran" Is correct it means "Little Dark One". I think its well suited for his villian role. Now, Thank you for reading and please review.<p> 


	41. WO! The Infiltrators

A LOT will be revealed in this chapter with Alexa going in to rescue her friend and such. Much will happen and a lot will be said. Even Ichigo's true despair and deepest fear. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"The flower that sprouts takes the spirit and the shine."<em>

* * *

><p>"What the.. What is that under me?"<br>Asked Alexa as she ran in the blue strip light.

"It's too complicated to say now. Just... Uh, someone with stabile spiritual energy should be in front and make sure to not fall."  
>Said Ichigo as he was in front of the line. Behind him was Rukia. Behind her was Aurora, Halo, Chad, Orihime, Uruyu, Alexa and finally Archer.<p>

"Uh, Alexa?"  
>Said Archer as he jumped a gap.<p>

"Yeah."  
>She looked back and noticed that after her the line was breaking and wiggly. Frail.<p>

"Okay, Ichigo are we almost there!?"  
>She yelled as her strip was deteriorating.<p>

_".. Hm, J.D.. You better work with that so called scientist. He looked pretty shady to me but, oh well. Make sure you have that thing ready for when we get back."_  
>Thought Archer as he stepped on a part of the strip that fell to the endless bottom below.<p>

Suddenly he started to see a ray of light up ahead. He followed the others and watched his step. Ichigo jumped in first followed by the others. He looked below and Alexas strip was ending. Not enough to reach the light. Alexa jumped in. The strip disappeared. Archer jumped. He might've made it. His hand reached the rays of light buy, not the entrance. His hand was leaving the light. Archer felt empty as he fell backwards. He suddenly saw fingers reaching for him.

"Archer!"

It grabbed his limb hand as he grew into the void of empty. It pulled him into the brightening light. To only awaken into a world that's dark. Has only Sand and dried up trees. He felt someone still clutching his right hand. He moved his head to the right and saw Alexa was still holding his hand and he was still holding hers.

"Is everyne okay!?"  
>Yelled Ichigo as he spat out sand from his mouth. When he looked around he found nothing was different. It's still lonely.<p>

"Yeah, Kurosaki."

"Yes... Ichigo."

".. I'm fine Kurosaki-Kun."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ouch! My back."

"Yes... But my bracelet got a little tangled."

"Of course I'm fine you idiot! Why would you enter through that gaping hole! We all might've died for your actions!"

"... I'm Cool, But... She has a very good damn point!"

"A hell of a point if you ask me!"

"Okay, Okay. But everyone is fine."  
>Ichigo stood up as he collected everyones response.<p>

Everyone found balance and cleared the sand from their clothes. They were there for one reason and one reason only. That was to get Kai. It wasn't only because he was their friend but for bigger a reason than that. They plan to control him. Or so he can control others. Besides that they want him to reconstruct the world. He produces life to a disintegrating earth that has none. If they let this pass Kai will become the light of all life. The dream of every queen and the base for every action. For Alexa things were different. Sure the reasons they want him for are cruel and sadistic ones. She carries those thoughts in her mind but the thing she carries on her shoulders is that he's her friend. She will not let him die or even let him down. It's all wrong. The main reason that's driving her to come there is Kai. For her friend. Her companion. A dweller in her heart that holds a bit of it. She will find him and she will defeat Anqiorra and anyone who threatens get in her way. She will win. No matter the cost.

As soon as they were up they began to run. Ichigo and the others remembered Las Noches. Especially Orihime who thought she had let this far far behind her. Now she knows it will forever be a part of her life. No matter how hard she tries to forget it. It will forever haunt her dreams and waking moments.

"Rukia... If those spirit bombs are made from concentrated spiritual energy and they used some of the remaining Espada or fidelis to make it.. "

Ichigo stopped.

"Harribel isn't the only one who's still alive."

Rukia opened her eyes in shock.

"... Nell."  
>Said Orihime for Rukia.<p>

"She was an Espada. Only that some sexist power hungry jerk who thought a girl couldn't be above him tricked her and sent her out into the sands of Hueco Mundo. He fought a dirty fight and won. That's how she has that scar in her mask. Noitorra gave it to her. And through that same gap her spiritual energy left her. Making her into a child... That has great power."  
>Said Ichigo as he looked afar to see if he could locate Las Noches.<p>

"Urahara said Kieran had at least 10 of those bombs. By the way he hugged his clothes I suspect he has more. Lots more."  
>Said Rukia.<p>

"... Do you think he killed more? It could he possible that he just grabbed hollows from the area mixed their spiritual energy and stuffed them in the crystal ball."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"I doubt that, Kurosaki. It takes more than 5 hollows to create that much of a blast. It was outstanding. I would say if he collected hollows to make those bombs he would have to stuff more than 1000 of them in there."  
>Uruyu had a concrete answer.<p>

"The bomb created a hole in the center of the ground then destroyed the buildings around it. That sent us flying to the outskirts of that.. Fake town.. By the way. It was definitely an Espadas spiritual energy or one of the fidelis."  
>Said Uruyu.<p>

They all stood there dumbfounded. Nobody knew how Kieran was creating more bombs. From where? If he has more than ten then he definitely has a.. A source?

A source!

Ichigo got an idea in his head. He was about to talk but before that a huge gust of sand came their way. They were all blind. Some coughed and others tried to clear their throats. After a few minutes the storm died down and a huge tall figure was there. The sand past through. Green wavy hair showed. A scar on the mask. The storm was over.

"Nell!"  
>Screamed Ichigo as he saw her. She was beat up. At her side she was trailing her sword. Breathing deeply and wounds all over her body. She fell forward to the sand. Ichigo wondered were her fracctiones where. They didn't appear. Orihime got in the task to healing her. She noticed the rose would show up on some of her wounded areas.<p>

Kai.

Archer instead brought out Cure again. She did the job well. By the time Nell woke up the others were carrying her along. She was in Chads arms.

".. Ichigo."  
>She said as her vision came to. It was just coincidence that the first thing she saw was an orange headed boy walking in front of her. Suddenly another female with almost the same hair color stepped before her.<p>

"Are you okay."  
>She asked.<p>

"Who.. Who Are you!"  
>Asked Nell aback.<p>

"Uh, right. I'm Alexa."  
>She said.<p>

"Are... Why.. You.. Hair?"  
>Was all Nell could spit out.<p>

"I know it's a little strange huh. My mother says I was gifted by god. Ah, I guess my burden is sticking me with these idiots."  
>Said Alexa. Ichigo jumped to the opportunity.<p>

"What did you just say! Come say it to my face!"  
>He yelled.<p>

"I don't have to because you're already in front of it!"  
>Alexa screamed back.<p>

"Stick in the mud."

"Extra luggage."

"Power drainer."

"Incompetent freak!"

"Show-off!"

"Jerk!"

"Menace to society!"  
>They both said at the same time and the battle ensued.<p>

"Ah, Don't worry Nell. They'll get over it."  
>Said Rukia as she helped Chad place her on the ground.<p>

"But... How does she-."

Rukia interrupted her.

"So you sense it to. It's a long story thats not worth telling."  
>She said.<p>

"Her's.. Is weakened."  
>Nell said. Archer turned. Rukia didn't hear.<p>

"So, Nell.. What happened to you?"  
>She asked.<p>

"Uh... Well.."  
>Nell picked her knees to her chest and placed her head down. It must've been horror. She started shaking her head. She hugged her legs. Tighter and tighter. She closed her eyes shut and bit her lips closed. She rocked back and fourth. Blood rolled down her lips. It reached the sand below. Tears fell along with it. The sobbing began.<p>

"Freak!"

"Slave!"

"Idiot!"

"Stupid!"

Nell heard screams in her head. She couldn't take them. She might've been an Espada once but nobody can endure that type of torture. That's when Rukia noticed the handcuff marks around Nells wrist. Or was it more like shackle marks? Either way she had marks around her wrist and ankles. Nell couldn't take it. She looked up and Rukia saw a similar mark around her neck. A pink blast brought everyone to confusion.

"Stray dog!"

"Trailer trash!"

"Itsygo!"

Something started to choke Ichigo. He coughed and coughed and tried to take those small arms from around his neck but he was running out of breath. Alexa was near and watching everything happen. She didn't go to his rescue. Orihime had to come to somehow separate them. The pink smoke faded away.

".. Nell! Did you plan to kill me!"  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"Nah-ah! But.. It's jusht.. That.."  
>Nell started to cry again. Her tears rolling down her small chubby cheeks.<p>

"No, No.. Nell don't cry."  
>He tried to calm her down.<p>

"Itsygo!"  
>She sobbed and sobbed.<p>

Her green outfit moved. It revealed her scars. Ichigo grabbed her arms gently.

"Nell... Can you tell me what happened."  
>He said sweetly.<p>

"... Master Harribel.. She... She's in danger."  
>Said Nell clearing her tears.<p>

"Master?"  
>Questioned Ichigo.<p>

"Uh-huh. After Aizen left and all the evil Espadas died Master Harribel and I were the only survivors. She took grand control of Hueco Mundo and ordered reconstruction of Las Noches for all the damages Itsygo did. She.."

Nell rubbed her eyes.

"She wanted to start a system of sorts. Nell can't understand it but all she said was that it would be fair. Something about a line of rulers to come. Since I was still so small she would be the first then I would follow. Itsygo... She wanted to make this place good. Even if the others saw us as evil, mean creatures. Soon another evil man came. His name was-."

Alexa interrupted her.

"Kieran Malos."

Nell nodded her head.

"He was really weak and frail. Along him came the rest of the Fidelis. The next in line to me was Loly. She joined them saying that by the time she would rule she would be old enough to die. Then came the rest. Grantz Amore, He's terrifying with his black dome. Ex Corte, A guy with blood red hair and spikes on his back. Sei Sei Seis, The girl with long beautiful black hair. Zero Gaime, The tennage blonde boy. Shrieker, the man who rarely talks. Finally, Anqiorra Shiffer. Product of Master Ulqiorras ashes. We still worship some Espadas as our gods and pray upon them for strenght. We don't plant to forget what happened. It taught us a lesson we won't forget. The man planned to erase any trace of us.. Until he found a purpose for our existence."

Ichigo knew what she was leading to.

"Master Harribel and I tried to stop him but his group beat us. He offered us a position among the fidelis. But Master Harribel had learned her lesson and I didn't want to participate because he planned to hurt Itsygo and his friends. So.. He locked Master Harribel and I. Tied us with shackles that made our hands and feet bleed. Including our necks. If we didn't participate he would make it tighter leaving us with no air. He made us release our spiritual energy using electric shocks.."

Nells voice broke.

"It would continue and continue and still does. We would release it to a machine and from there they placed them in tiny crystal balls. It really hurt. At times I thought Master Harribel was dead. When I was tired she would give and fill my share of power so Kieran didn't have to hurt me. He would whip us and bath us in boiling water. He placed wires on our foreheads, arms, stomach and legs. Then he would turn on a switch and the hurting began again. We repeated the process everyday."

She sobbed.

"They would beat us and sometimes to death but, they would electrocute us and we were brought back to misery. We rarely ate. Master Harribel controls water and she even grew afraid of it. She grew afraid of her own power. They would cut us and take up the seen of our running blood. When I was fully drained I revert back to child form. I escpaed. I left master Harribel behind on her request. By that time Kieran looked strong and healthy. I ran away from Las Noches and slept for endless nights on the sand. When I woke up today I reverted back to my original form stumbled on Itsygo and friends and reverted back to child form."

Nell has gone through hell and back. She had been tortured with the most cruelest motives. Ichigo couldn't even look at her in the eyes. No one could.

"... Itsygo..."

Ichigo looked at her eyes.

"I can still hear the screams."

Orihime was broken and hugged Nell. She would sob and sob. Tears would hit the ground.

"Don't worry Nell."  
>Said Ichigo as Orihime backed away.<p>

".. I'm here now and I'll Protect you."

Nell ran into his arms and for the first time Ichigo didn't care she was choking him. She could take his air as hard as possible. When she retracted her arms she called upon her huge worm pet. Everyone climbed on and Nell wouldnt leave Ichigo's side. She started looking funny at Rukia... Again.

"Why are you looking at me that way?"  
>Said Rukia.<p>

".. What are you of Itsygos again."  
>She said.<p>

".. Uh, Nell."  
>Called Orihime.<p>

"Yes!?"  
>She said cheery.<p>

"No, nothing."  
>Orihime looked down at her knees.<p>

"So what were you saying."  
>Her menacing glare was towards Rukia again.<p>

"I didn't say anything!"

"I heard it was something about Itsygo!"

".. Wha?! I didn't even talk!"

"Rawr! Do not lie to Nell!"

Alexa interrupted.

"How about I lie to Nell."  
>She said.<p>

Nell nodded slowly towards Alexa as she kept her glare on Rukia.

"Okay, Rukia and Ichigo like each other but they don't know yet."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

"Ahhhhhh... Okay."  
>Nell went back to Ichigo<p>

"Alexa!"  
>Yelled Rukia at her.<p>

"Hey.. I've never lied to Aly."  
>She said and she sat down. What she said surprised Rukia.<p>

After five minutes into the trip Rukia got what she meant. Alexa has never lied to Aly. Meaning she's never lied to a small child. Indicating she didn't lie to Nell. By the time she was going to talk to Alexa about it the huge worm hit a wall.

"This is it... Las Noches."

Said Nell. Just how the rest of Hueco Mundo hasn't changed Las Noches didn't look any different. Except now it had a huge velvet door. They suppose it was the entrance. Ichigo with the help of Chad pushed it forward. What was inside amazed them all. Checkered tiled floors, Chandlers and pillars that had water running trough tubes that circled it. The water went down. They knew where. Gold statues and frames on the walls of the fallen Espadas. Red drapery was hung alongside the wall.

"It all used to be white and scary. Master Harribel didn't want it to look menacing to anyone."  
>Said Nell as she was on Ichigo's back.<p>

Every inch of the once menacing place was covered by light. It vaporized the darkness each corner held and replaced it with the tender warm rays. It spread out trough the floors and ceiling. As soon as they took one more step red lights turned on and a trap door opened below. They entered a black pit. The fall down was anything but pleasant. Ichigo saw the floor go back up but, before that he saw a familiar face. Blue hair. Green eyes.

"Brace yourselves!"  
>He yelled.<p>

They passed levels of Las Noches that spread downward. Cells, Glowing red eyes, daggers being thrown skulls at the corners, ceros. They finally hit rock bottom with a hard thud. As soon as they were down they were up. Their were torches at the side of the brick walls. Ichigo, Rukia and Alexa grabbed one. Ichigo took the lead. Rukia took center and Alexa the end. When they lighted the way it looked like a corridor that had no end. When they walked for a good 15 minutes they reached a bigger less tight room. It was dark and gloomy. Not the same as the above. It had three other exits. Only three.

"What is this place?"  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"We arrived.."

The lights turned on and the walls were a certain red and white color. It was a pattern. A stripe of white followed by a stripe of red and so on and so on. Creepy carnival music began to play.

"To the carnival room."  
>Said Nell.<p>

Lights shined directly to a cell located next to the left entrance. Another was shown on the middle entrance and another showed on the last entrance. Hands spread out through the bars. The three hands grabbed a cup and began to bang on the bars. Then they slid the cup sideways then back. Sideways then back. It caused that rythmatic tune.

"Who are you?"  
>Said Ichigo to the three prisoners.<p>

They stopped their actions and put their other hand outside the bars. They raised their index fingers and then began their actions again. The tune.

"Hmm.. I know!"  
>Nell jumped off from Ichigo and transformed back to her regular real self. Unfortunately she was naked. Everyone panicked. Ichigo turned hot red and covered his eyes. Rukia smacked him for looking. Chad sweat dropped and was nothing but speechless. Uruyu turned red at the cheeks and looked away. Archer also turned red as a tomato and got smacked by Alexa for trying to see. Aurora, Halo and Orihime started to look around for something she could wear.<p>

"Nell! Put some clothes on!"  
>Yelled Ichigo.<p>

Nell noticed and snapped her fingers. Another explosion occurred and when it was blown away Nell had clothes. More like ragged, ripped drapes. It was the darkest of greens and it gave her a hood to wear. It had long wavy sleeves and a tail that's sort of like a wedding dress but was torn in odd manners. All over her body were chains and locks. The chain went over her back down her stomach around her left ankle and went back up to her right wrist. Then it went up her chest area and over her left shoulder. It tied around her waist like a loose belt that her hips could pick up with another loose thin chain that held a key. From their the main chain trailed along behind her ragged tail. The locks were in certain links of the chain. There was a huge one in the last link and a bunch if other tiny ones all over the chain. The most intriguing one was the golden lock on her chest. It looked solid gold and had form of a semi long rectangular lock but it had engraved a heart that popped up. The key hole was in the center of the heart. It was the only thing that had a bright color around her. The odd thing was that their was only one key. It hang around her waist with that thin chain. She turned and walked over to the middle entrance. The prisoners didn't stop their tune. She looked up and there was a vertical eye. It was closed. She walked over to a sink at the left of the area. She grabbed a jug and filled it with water. She then walked back to the first prisoner and poured water in it. Then the next and the next. The prisoners drank the water and as soon as they were done the sound of the metal cups was gone and replaced by three cups falling to the floor. The wall started to grow cracks that grew up to the eye. It suddenly opened with a huge eyeball looking all over the room. It moved all over the place until it noticed on to the being in front of it. Nell walked over to the middle and took her hood off her head. The prisoners gasped all at once with three different voices.

".. Lady Nelliel!"  
>They exclaimed.<p>

"No, Shh just Nell."  
>Said Nell.<p>

"Lady Nell!"  
>They corrected themselves.<p>

"You're back! Master Harribel and you.. We all thought you might've been dead."  
>Said the voices.<p>

".. All?"  
>Thought Ichigo.<p>

"Well, as you can see I'm back and not leaving. I've returned to rescue you all and a certain young man."  
>Nell said.<p>

"Ahhh.. So the peasants behind you have come for the boy."  
>The voices echoed.<p>

"They are not peasants they are friends and have come to help you as well.. Now, C1, C2 and C3.. Please let us through."  
>Said Nell with a strong voice.<p>

"We are sorry Lady Nell but, Lady Anqiorra has sent out instructions to disobey any orders and to only follow her's."

Nell got a little mad as she threw her right arm to the side and a spear grew.

"Anqiorra is not part of the council Mast Harribel and I created! While before me you do not address her in that manner! Neither will you refer to Loly as 'Princess' any longer!"  
>Said Nell as she stabbed her spear on the ground.<p>

"Uh, Nell... How exactly did Harribel and you establish the council."  
>Asked Ichigo.<p>

Nell took a deep breath and turned around to the group.

"I was reading one day about the hierarchies of a place named Britain. I talked it over with Harribel and she agreed it would be fair as long as you reach arrancar status. The first is queen but she found that too threading for other hollows to look up to. She thought it meant "follow and obey me" so we changed that title to Master. So she became Master Harribel. Then as followed I got named Princess and Loly as well. After a year with that title it changed to Lady. I became a certain age where I couldn't be referred to as princess any more. I took on more responsibilities and greater duties. When Kieran came and took control he proclaimed himself Lord Kieran as he didn't like 'Master' in front of his name. Anqiorra was of age and his right hand. She became Lady status as well. Below and next to her is Lord Shrieker. He was of age. Below him is Her royal highness grand duchess Sei Sei seis. Then it's Marquess Zero Gaime. Below him Earl Ex Corte. Finally Viscount Grantz Amore. Those are also their ranks in power and our own as well. To end it the lowest of all bugs, Loly. She lost her title while joining the Fidelis. You know, they came and took over but at least they kept and went by what we adapted to."  
>Nell turned back around to the prisoners.<p>

"Now, Let us through."  
>Said Nell.<p>

"We are sorry Lady Nell. We just received Orders the princess must go."  
>The three voices said.<p>

"What princess?"

Before anyone could figure it out a square under Orihime grew upwards. It had a spring and gave her enough of a start that she reached the ceiling where another square opened up for her entrance. It closed.

"Inoue!"  
>Yelled Ichigo.<p>

"You bastards!"  
>Ichigo started to walk over to the three cells buts Nell put her spear to the side to stop his moves.<p>

"No, Ichigo. They only follow orders but, don't know the reason behind them. C1, C2, C3.. Tell us what we have to do."

The three voices gave a laugh. Their laugh contained Sadness and madness.

"I will tell three riddles. Three riddles I will tell. Three people each riddle. Three people each way."

The groups divided into three. Uruyu, Chad and Aurora were one. Rukia, Ichigo and Nell were another and finally Halo, Archer and Alexa.

"1St riddle first way the team chooses which way to take. Here we go enjoy the show. Spears and spikes are said to give a pinch. Ouch! My sides do itch. At the end of the path will I be dead or alive?"

Everyone was silent.

"2nd riddle last way. The screams of agony and pain. Will it be the boy or the girl who's in danger of death? The screams will drive you mad to the point of illusion and despair. Have fun in there."

They got ready for the last one.

"3rd riddle is the middle. Power you crave, power you drained. Will it make you grave to die in this place? The flames of hell are all that await your way."

They all knew which path to take now. Uruyu and his two silent team took the first path. Ichigo, Rukia and Nell took the last one and Alexa and her team took the middle. They felt it. As if the riddles had told them what to expect for every path. How they chose was for what the three prisoners said.

"Guys... If we continue we may not come back but, trust in me! I will not let you die! Even though I may not know some of you that well but I do know good enough to see you're kind, nice people who will risk their live for others. Thus I will risk mine for yours. I will go to your screams, if I have to brake down walls to do so. I will stop the pain, if I have to give my head. I will save you, if you need me to. Trust in me that I will bring every single one of you back... And if I don't god so help me I will take your body with me!"

Alexa assured them that everything will be okay. This takes courage and guts to do. They had them.

".. Good luck."

And they were all off down their respective lanes. The three voices echoed them out of the room.

"You'll need it."  
>They said in a menacing voice. The eye closed and the three prisoners went back to creating that tune.<p>

"Because there is no way back."  
>The water from their throats was drained and on the three open paths gates descended. They were made out of skulls.<p>

* * *

><p>Uruyu wondered why he has to be stuck with Aurora. He senses something odd about her. She wasn't a shinigami. He was sure of that. Her two swords on her back weren't something a fullbringer would have. So if she wasn't a shinigami or a fullbringer.. What was she? As he ran closer and closer to her he noticed something. A speak of spiritual energy that belonged to Alexa and the rest was Auroras. It seemed to be though that the speck of Alexas spiritual energy was the one that held great dominance and power over her own. That's when it hit him. Alexa's energy gives her the weapons and strength. She only provides a body and soul to take the orders. Though it's Alexa's weapon she act like it's hers and use her own methods to fight. Overall she is human with a conscious mind. It's logical. What he didn't get is how that was possible. To transfer someones own energy like that. What happened to Chad and Orihime were totally different things. They had and have objects that transform into weapons for what their hearts wanted. For what he's heard the girl didn't carry anything with her. The swords just materialized by themselves. It was strange. Highly strange. It's as if she was an empty shell and Alexa just filled in the void.<p>

Uruyu stayed with that conclusion the whole way through. Suddenly cuts started to appear and their clothes cut to shreads.

"Whats going on?"  
>Said Aurora.<p>

"I don't know. I think the walls suddenly grew... Spikes!"  
>Uruyu responded.<p>

The wall up ahead was covered by them. Every brick and crescent contained a sharp object. It wasn't only spikes but glass as well. They tried their hardest not to get cut but they all left a trail of blood behind them. Aurora ducked. She figured the lower level might not have that many share edges. She was wrong. Her cheek got scratches and blood ran down her face. One spike threatened to hit her eye but she turned and the spike made a deep cut on the side of her face. Uruyu's hands were getting cut up and his white clothes almost ripped off. Chads arms were the aim. Every object had at least a pint of blood on it. Courtesy of the three passerby's. When they thought the pain wouldn't end the wall started to retract the objects and throw them. Pass them into the other wall and the process would repeat itself. This time their foreheads got scratched and a spear almost penetrates Chads head if it weren't that he ducked from the pain. A flying object cut up Uruyus legs badly. Auroras face, arms and Legs were all bleeding. Their wasn't an inch of her body that wasn't bleeding. Uruyu was amazed by this. Such endurance and stamina. The adrenaline was just kicking in. Just then the walls started to close in on them. Slowly... Slowly.. Slowly. The walls grew huge metal spikes that at a curtain distance from ther bodies would start to spin. Meat grinding, bone crushing machine. That's what it was. Alexa reached for her swords. Uruyu noticed their weird guards. One was a sun the other a moon. For some odd reason they fit perfectly with one another. Overlapping the guards looked to be their original form. Aurora brought out the moon one first. She held it horizontal to her eyes and threw it up to the wall. It didn't come down. As they kept running she brought out the sun one. She held that one vertical her face. She stood still and Uruyu and Chad went on ahead. They saw a glowing light and jumped for it before the wall crushed them.

"Aaaaaaaaarrrerggghhhh!"

They turned with fear.

* * *

><p>Alexa ran along in front of Archer and behind him was Halo. The walls were smooth thank god but the corridor was pitch black. You couodnt see anything. What was even more odd was that their footsteps would echo all over the place. They weren't sure where the other person was.<p>

"So, What do you think of that 'flames of hell' thing?"  
>Asked Alexa to particularly no one.<p>

"I think they just brought those words together so they could rhyme. It probably means nothing."  
>Said Archer.<p>

".. I.. I guess."  
>Said Alexa as she kept running.<p>

"Hey.. Archer.. Listen if I die I want you to know that.. I don't want your Company. What I meant was that... I didn't want you to help us out. My dad could've made it on his own and so could I. That's all. I don't want the money or the power. All I wanted was to be left alone. I guess thats to far of a long shot now huh."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

".. I knew that Alexa. Your company will be returned once it's on it's feet. Of course you will still be under our jurisdiction but your family will have full control Over the plant itself. It's an agreement I reached with your father. You will be our sister company. We will provide the money and foundation. You provide the maintenance and a good workforce."  
>Said Archer.<p>

Alexa stopped.

"Wait! Then why would you talk to me that way?"  
>She said as Archer hit her back and Halo hit Archers.<p>

"Because you deserved it."

"That is not a good excuse."

"As hell it is."

"It's not!"

"Too bad I already said it. No point taking it back."

Halo cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, Do you guys nit feel that hot sensation."  
>She said quietly.<p>

"Oh, wait now that you say it yeah. It's as if someone turned the AC off and dropped us in... Hell."  
>Alexa said.<p>

"Damn, We need to run."  
>Archer contributed.<p>

"No wait.."  
>Said Halo.<p>

"I wish not to be blind any longer. I'll handle this."

Halo broke her bracelet from around her wrist and threw it to the black floor. It sounded like metal hitting metal. A outline of butterfly wings shined pink below them for a moment. It sunk to the ground. Then it appeared above them and on the two walls around them. They started to grow bright pink inside and soon the light hit Halo like rays. It illuminated her features. Her eyes closed and a gust of wind grew around her.

Archer and Alexa covered theirbeyes as they saw what was happening. They coups notice a vibrant pink light coming from within the center of it all. Suddenly..

SWISH

The wind was blown away by sparkling pink butterfly wings. It unveiled her. It wasn't Life but, Halo that emerged from the gust. Halo had butterfly wings. Her clothes had even changed. Now she wore small cotton like up to the ankle pink boots that had the tip of it curled to the top. She also wore a beautifully tailored dress with glittering material with pattern designs of swirls all over it. A small area of the bellybutton was uncovered like a diamond to reveal her skin. Her sleeves were up to her elbows loosely. Around both her wrist she wore three silver bangles. The dress ended around right below her knees or a little bit lower. She also wore a silver necklace around her neck. It had a small figure of wings. The wings in the necklace looked like feathers.

"So thats what training got you."  
>Said Archer.<p>

Their was more. Alexa extended her arms forward with her hands open and facing down. The bangles uncoiled and melted with each other. They became her spear. At the tip of it it had a medium circle and hanging from the circle was the little charm Halos necklace had. Again, diffrent type of wings. She flipped it for a while but then placed it on her back slanted. She fluttered her sparkling wings and they eradicated pink light. It was the best they had so that'll have to do. They kept on walking with Halos huge light reproducing wings showing the way from behind.

"Is that all or more."  
>Asked Archer.<p>

"More. When I was training Life explained it all. Once I learned how to control and use her techniques for battle I had to become her because I am her. When I grew into this form I already knew how to use Lifes techniques which apply when I'm in this form as well. Above those I learned some special powers and tricks this form grants me. She also explained the rankings."  
>Said Halo as she took a little to the air with her leg half way up to her knee and the other straight.<p>

"Ranking?"  
>Asked Archer.<p>

"Hm. First it's beginner, intermediate and being. Beginner was when I could release life in her small form. Intermediate is this and being is... Being is.. As she explained it the ultimate and enforcing power of the gods."  
>They kept on walking.<p>

Suddenly they heard someone yell just then they stepped into a round room. Flames started to spark up all around them. Halo would burst them a gust of wind bur soon enough the flames became undying. The flames of hell. Archer brought out Ace and he cooled the whole show down. Now the room sparkled blue. Everything was quiet. Way to quiet. The ice cracked but the flames didn't come up.

Water did.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and his group got the creepy path. The walls were huge bars and inside crawling were prisoners begging to get out. They would scream to their hearts content. They could hear bones being cracked and necks being braked fingers crushed and ribs pop. Some of them would put out their hands and grab Ichigo's legs, Rukias's arms or Nells hair.<p>

"Why the appearance Nell."  
>Asked Rukia.<p>

"Oh, this? Around this area of Las Noches I am known as the key bearer. This is not what you think. It's not the prison or the dungeon. This is Green Manor. My area of Las Noches. This is where the remaining disobedient hollows and followers of Aizen are located. My clothes just signifies to them who I am. Around here I am known as Peaceful Lady Nell. On the eastern end of Hueco Mundo I am known as Bloody Nell. Where they are reluctant to join with us in the harmonization of the rest of Hueco Mundo."  
>Said Nell.<p>

Suddenly she heard a familiar scream.

"Master Harribel.."

She heard it again.

"Master Harribel!"

Nell stopped and looked around here surroundings.

"Kuchiki, So you made it to lieutenant."

Rukia heard a voice.

"Kiean!"

"Kuchiki... How can you take my position!"

"No! No! I did it specifically for you. I want to be like you."

".. Just how you stabbed and killed me. Do you hope to die like me too."

".. Kiean!"  
>Yelled Rukia.<p>

Ichigo heard a faint voice.

"Ichigo!"

".. Uh, Inoue... Where are you!"

"Ichigo, Please help! They want to kill me.. Please.. So much blood.. So much blood."

"No! Inoue don't die! Don't die!"  
>Ichigo began to run down the corridor. Rukia and Nell ran down but screaming different nonsense. Until Ichigo stopped himself in the middle. He remembered something the three prisoners had said. Something about illusion<p>

".. Inoue doesn't call me by my name."  
>He said as he turned around to find Rukia on the brink of breakdown and Nell looking all around her.<p>

"Rukia! Nell! Snap out of it!"  
>He yelled and he understood they had returned as the look on their faces became clear.<p>

"Illusions."  
>He said and they nodded their heads. All three kept on walking.<p>

"Although, If that was the illusions... They also said something about despair."  
>Said Ichigo as he turned around and found no one. He unwrapped Zangetsu.<p>

"Rukia..."

No response.

"Nell..."

Nothing.

He grew wary of his surroundings. Suddenly he heard another scream.

"Ichi-Nii!"

He opened his eyes in shock.

"Karin!"  
>He yelled but no more was heard. Instead he heard the popping noise of a bone break and the shrieking voice of...<p>

"Rukia!"

She would scream.

"Rukia!"

Another pop.

"... Noooooooooo! Rukia!"

He stepped back as he couldn't see the enemy. He bumped on something and turned around. It was something hanging. He touched it and felt a leg. He looked up and it was Nell. Unmoving and dead. Her neck hung around a tight noose and blood rolling down her body. They had slit her throat open.

"Nell!"

She just hung there.

"NELL!"

He couldn't believe she was dead until she heard another pop.

"ICHIGO!"

Her screams unnerving. They were High pitched but deep to the heart. She was calling.. She was calling.

He couldn't respond.

Suddenly the enemy started to attack. Invisible and in the shadows of the dark. Slash to the chest. Cut to the arms and back. Piercing his side. Scraping his neck. A punch to the face and a kick to the stomach. Ichigo spat blood as he was sent flying forward. He couldn't even fight back.

"You bastard! Show yourself! You are a coward if you don't fight me face to face! What did you do to Nell! And where is Rukia!"

No answer only a hit to his open wounds and making them bigger.

"Tell me!"  
>He screamed.<p>

"Ichigo! Go! Go! Go find Inoue and Kai!"

Ichigo heard her voice that had no life.

"Bankai..."

His power grew immensely. He headed straight on forward.

"I won't let you die, Rukia!"

To his surprise he ran straight through the enemies sword. The sword twist in his insides. They picked him up to the air and a sinister smile grew in the enemies face as his blood tainted it's pale skin. Ichigo's eyes grew big in surprise.

"Are you sure about that?"  
>That voice.<p>

"... Rukia.."  
>He said without breath.<p>

"Oh, Yes! 'I won't let you die Rukia' Oh, please! 'My sweet, sweet Rukia' Pathetic!"  
>She was mocking him.<p>

Ichigo let go of his sword as any fire he had inside diminished. His strenght gone. Fear, None.

".. Rukia."  
>It seems that was all he could say.<p>

"Can you please stop saying that. It makes you look stupid."  
>She said in a cold tone.<p>

Courage.. Vanished.

"H.. How.. Why?"  
>Said Ichigo as his brown eyes grew black.<p>

"How? I don't know. I just stabbed your soft skin. Why? I've always despised you. Is it really that big of a shock if I have intent to kill you! You are so stupid! Growing stronger for my friends and to protect my family... Blah! blah! blah! It's all a bunch of bullshit if you tell me."  
>Rukia grew a big sinister malevolent smile as more blood spilled upon her.<p>

Power... Gone.

"Now, Get out of my way!"  
>Rukia threw Ichigo to the side. Letting the prisoners have him.<p>

Hope... Ending. Warmth turned to cold.

Ichigo still kept his blackening eyes on Rukia. He couldn't believe it. He was betrayed by the person who brought him joy. When he was down her mere voice picked him up. If he was powerless she would push him to power. She would let out fear and bring in hope. To him there was no great betrayal than that. He had been stabbed by her sword and thrown by her might. It was unbearable for him. He can't comprehend. He doesn't want to understand. Not from her... Never from her. But she did.. She did. Ichigo closed his eyes tight and couldn't imagine her doing that. It hurt him where it most hurts... The heart.

Despair... Infinite

He laid there. Not wanting to move but with a hole growing in his chest. There was nothing more to live for. His mind was nothing. His arms were nothing. His legs were nothing. Thus he is nothing but, an empty shell filled with void, resentment and despair.

Nothing.

The white consuming his body. He will give it up to him. Give it up to instinct and bloodlust. Suddenly in his eyes he saw someone else. It was Rukia. Rukia staring at him and pleading to him to come back. Yelling at his face and shaking his body that was sat up. He closed his eyes again and understood.

This is despair.

The breath taken from his lungs and craving more he opened his eyes to bright purple ones. He took light breaths and looked around to find Nell well and alive. His hand was tightly holding Tensa Zangetsu and his body was starting to turn that pale color. Rukia had to restrain him with Kido. Six rod prison of light. Ichigo knew this restraining Kido well.

".. You're back."  
>Said Rukia with a sigh.<p>

"Yeah, What happened?"  
>Ichigo asked as the six rods of light binding him disintegrated.<p>

"Despair. You started to yell and practically pull your hair out in desperation of something. Swinging your sword every place you could."

That's when Ichigo noticed the cut on Rukias cheek.

"Then you fell giving horrible screams. Suddenly... Your eyes grew black and yellow. Your body started to turn. I had to avoid your attacks to somehow restrain you. Then I started to talk to you and try to knock you back in reality."

Rukia started to clean herself up. Nell didn't want to look at Ichigo. It was the first time she had seen Ichigo turn. Now she grew wary of him. Though she didn't want to she had to. That's when it hit her.

"Ichigo... You were the one who killed Master Ulqiorra then."  
>Said Nell.<p>

"I.. Well.. Nell.. I turned into that. I don't even know what it was. A vasto lorde or I just don't know. When I turned yes I did beat him. Suddenly he started to turn into ash. I said he could cut me so it would be fair but he declined. It was an unfair win! I didn't want.. I didn't want to win that way. I had no recollection of what I had done.."  
>Said Ichigo with a saddening tone.<p>

Nell put her right knee to the ground and her left she brought to her face.

"His high king, Great king, King of kings... Ichigo Kurosaki."  
>Said Nell with her head down.<p>

"Nell?"  
>Questioned Ichigo.<p>

"In our row of fallen Espadas their is also a creature we could not identify. For a long time we tried to find him so he could give us a name. Without one he was named... High king of the land. Above me and above Master Harribel. The beast that killed Ulqiorra. The powerful being..."

Nell looked up.

"The man before me."

Ichigo was taken aback. He put his hands in front of him and shook them.

"No, No Nell. I don't want to be known as anything.. Especially if it's for that thing inside me."  
>Ichigo touched his chest.<p>

Nell kept her position on the floor.

"I know that you only know me to be childish but I know my stuff. I'm intellectual and very calm when in my adult form. Thus I have to obey my superiors. You have proven your worth to all of us and me. I will follow you my High King. Please, let me."  
>Nell looked up at Ichigo. Rukia had a questioning look.<p>

"Ehh? Okay, Nell but stop that and pick yourself from the ground. Don't call me 'High King' or anything like that. I don't like being praised.. Especially for that monster. Now... Lets get going guys. I suspect we have a log way to go."  
>Ichigo grabbed his sword. Rukia nodded and Nell picked herself up. They began to run down the corridor of hands.<p>

"Ichigo.. Wait. What exactly did you see that drove you to despair?"  
>Asked Rukia.<p>

"... Let's just say... It was something that would hurt me the most to not even have confidence enough to pick myself up. If it every were to happen for real.. I wouldn't know what to do but to give in."  
>Ichigo didn't want to look at her but instead remembered what he saw. He knows that will never happen. Still he wishes it never will.<p>

* * *

><p>"Aurora!"<br>Screamed Uruyu as he heard her scream.

He and Chad just stood still. Did she just die. Did they actually just lose one of their own. Impossible! It can't be. The walls were only inches apart. It didn't have enough room for her to survive. After a while he noticed the walls wouldn't close anymore than what they already had. He figures her dismembered body was the thing stopping it from moving. That is until he heard metal hitting metal. Could it be the walls are starting to close? No they are not close enough to make the noise he heard.

"Stand back!"

It was her.

"What? But.. How?"  
>Asked Uruyu.<p>

"Tch, just do what I say. I don't know if I can keep this up any longer. Just how this hall has it's tricks... so do I."  
>Aurora said. Chad and Uruyu took a step back.<p>

Inside the hall Aurora had her sun guard sword horizontal. It was the thig stopping the walls more moving any longer. She grabbed the swords blade and closed her eyes. She let out a long sigh and concentrated her power to the sword.

"Her spiritual pressure... It's growing?"  
>Said Uruyu.<p>

Wind grew around her and moved her hair. When it dispersed she was left inside a light blue sphere. Outside Uruyu and Chad covered their eyes as light came from the inside. The wind would get to them but they still put close attention. Inside the sphere grew bigger and bigger. It was the thing keeping the walls from coming any closer. Aurora opened her eyes.

"NOW!"  
>She yelled.<p>

From the ceiling came her moon guard sword. It exploded and the walls collapsed. She was sent flying back as her sphere disappeared around her. The explosion carried all through the hall. When it got to the end it dispersed and some of the ceiling crumbled on them. The ruble from the walls also flew their way. Uruyu opened his eyes slightly as the hurt got to him. He was on top of one piece of the wall and let his arm dangle down. He saw the moment Aurora came from the hall blown back. Her back hit the ground first then it had enough if an impact that it sent her further. Her face got skid along the way then from there she did a flip involuntarily and landed on her stomach. Uruyu picked himself up and noticed the black flames. It was odd. Aurora picked her hand and her moon guard sword came flying her way from within the flame engulfed hall. She caught it by the hilt. Chad threw to the side a piece of ruble that was sent crashing down on him. Aurora stood up with minor scratches and saw the damage she had done. She looked at both the men in front of her.

"... I'm sorry?"  
>She said as she put away her sword.<p>

"That was pretty impressive."  
>Said Uruyu.<p>

He picked up his glasses from the floor. He cleaned them and put them on.

"But you could've killed us all with that attack!"  
>He exclaimed.<p>

"Well I didn't you should be content with that."  
>She said. Then she took notice of their damages.<p>

Uruyus uniform was all torn up and some of his wounds still bleeding. Chads shirt and pants were all beat up and his face showed nothing but bruises. She had practically brought the whole back part of the building down. She looked back at her sword on her back.

"By the way what was that technique?"  
>Said Uruyu.<p>

Aurora looked at them.

"Well, as said we had trained. That technique is called black boom."  
>Said Aurora.<p>

"That's why the flames are black."  
>Uruyu guessed.<p>

"Yeah. My moon turns to a huge explosion that turns to black flames."  
>Aurora responded.<p>

"So.. What does your sun do?"  
>Questioned Uruyu.<p>

"To be honest... I don't know myself. I've tried to coax it out of hiding but it never responds to my calls."  
>Aurora said.<p>

"Wait. What? It never responds to you? I thought they were simply swords."  
>Said Uruyu.<p>

"Well that's were your wrong. The moon is named Eclipse and by what she's told me the sun is named heaven. They are two parts of one. But without heavens help.. I can't bring therm together."  
>Aurora looked at her swords.<p>

"You mean to tell me that you can talk to them?"  
>Uruyu still couldn't comprehend.<p>

"Look, Archer and Halo can do it to. Halo has life and Archer has his pack. Even like them they can talk and materialize."  
>Aurora sounded irritated.<p>

"Uh, What?"  
>Uruyu was left with a open mouth.<p>

"Ugh, Eclipse! Come on out!"  
>Yelled Aurora.<p>

Soon her moon guard sword turned to purple ash and from the ashes a body formed. When it was fully up it's clothes came on. It started from her feet up. It was a girl by the looks of it. She had white heeled boots that had purple laces. They were up to her knees or right below them. She wore a skin tight purple dress that ended right above her knees. On her waist was a white belt. The buckle was a moon crecent. Then their was a thin chain that also went around her waist. The chain had a full moon on it. The dress ended at her neck like a collor. Leaving her shoulders exposed. From her shoulders there were drapes of purple and white chains. Her hair was jet black and as she opened her eyes they were black as well but her pupil was white and it resembled a crescent moon. Her lips were dark purple but her skin pale white.

"You called."  
>She said.<p>

"Yeah, it was so they could see you. They don't seem to believe you're real. They thought you were just pieces of junk metal."  
>Said Aurora.<p>

Eclipse stepped up to Uruyu and Chad. They didnt know what to expect. She picked her hand and...

SLAP

Right on their cheeks. She left a hand print on both of them.

"How dare you speak of us in that way."  
>Eclipse retreated to Auroras side.<p>

After a while of silent pain Eclipse smacked Aurora as well.

"And how dare you just summon me for a foolish thing! You shouldn't even be my master! incompetent freak! You just use us for your own will not respecting our decisions and beliefs."  
>Here came the funny and loose side of Eclipse. Good because she scared the living hell out of Uruyu and Chad with her seriousness and cold demeanor.<p>

"My great apologies to the both of you. My actual name is Night the moon but for some odd manner she changed it to Eclipse the moon. What are you trying to do! Cover me up? You know my name is Night for a good damn reason!"  
>Eclipse yelled at Aurora.<p>

"And that reason is?"  
>She asked.<p>

"Uh, Well... I can't tell you without Heaven here."  
>Eclipse said.<p>

"Without a good reason for changing your name then I suppose their is no reason to change it back."  
>Said Aurora.<p>

"Is that really your tactic, Aurora? You changed her name to 'Eclipse' so it'll somehow bother her. At some point you knew she would eventually break and tell you why her name HAS to be 'Night'. Am I right?"  
>Uruyu stepped in.<p>

"Well, Actually I just thought it sounded cool. But yeah, that reason is part of it to."  
>Said Aurora.<p>

Uruyu was taken by surprise.

"How can you possibly do that? You would change her name just for your own benefit and for fun. What kind of person are you. That's just so rude. If I could I would Change Chads name to Super Big Strong Guy and Kurosakis to Annoying because it sounded cool. But his name is Chad and Kurosaki is Kurosaki. So Chad it will stay and Kurosaki will stay too. It's wrong for you to change her name especially if she doesn't want to."  
>Uruyu was out of breath.<p>

"... Eh.. Isn't Kurosaki's name Ichigo?"  
>Said Uruyu.<p>

"That is not the point here!"  
>Uruyu was driven mad.<p>

"Did you ever think on why Heaven never talks to you or materializes is because you refuse to call Eclipse by her real name."  
>He said.<p>

Aurora opened her eyes in shock and looked at Eclipse... Or should she say Night?

"By the way Eclipse what does Heaven look like?"  
>Questioned Uruyu. He apparently really wanted to know.<p>

Eclipse materialized a notepad and pencil of pure purple ash. She started to doodle madly. After a short wait she showed the drawing to Uruyu. He flipped. Chad weat dropped and Aurora was speechless. The drawing was a stick figure. It had claws and fangs. Then huge horn and deep black eyes. Around it she decided to draw a black circle that got bigger and bigger. With no light.

"Uh.. Eh.. Eclipse.. I don't think Heaven looks that way."  
>Said Uruyu.<p>

Eclipse looked at her drawing.  
>"You're right! It's much worse."<br>She giggled.

".. Eclipse.."  
>Called Aurora.<p>

"Uh? Yes."  
>She responded.<p>

"Is it true.. Is it true Heaven won't come out because I refuse to call you Night."  
>She said quietly.<p>

Eclipse didn't give a response. She turned herself to purple ash and rematerialized herself on Auroras back as her sword. Aurora didn't say anything either. She cleared a path for them and kept walking forward. Chad and Uruyu followed silently behind.

* * *

><p>The water was getting in their lungs. Gasping and gasping but no air would come in. They would open their mouths but all they would take in was water. Alexa reached the top and knocked her head against the ceiling. Her lips touched the top and opened her mouth for the little air she could get. Gurgling and gurgling. Archer reached the top too.<p>

"Ah.. Ah.. Archer can you freeze it."  
>She asked.<p>

".. Ah.. No. If I do we'll be trapped in the ice."  
>He said.<p>

"Do it!"  
>She exclaimed.<p>

"No!"

Alexa made her way to him and grabbed his shirt.

"Archer, do it. I don't care if we're frozen for all eternity as long as you and Halo are still alive."  
>She said with her face covered with droplets if water. Her hair over her face like wet strands.<p>

Archer grabbed her hand and threw it to the side.  
>"I won't do it. If I do who'll rescue Kai and Orihime."<p>

At that point Halo arose from the water.  
>"I think I have an idea."<p>

"What? No, Halo!"  
>Said Alexa.<p>

"It's okay. When I say go you cover up and if possible swim to the bottom."  
>She said.<p>

Alexa grabbed her arm.  
>"No, I won't let you risk your life."<p>

"I've don't it before. I've risked my life for you once and it ended disastrous. Not this time.. This time I'll save you. Do you remember our promise, Alexa?"  
>Halo yanked her arm back and smiled at her before swimming away.<p>

Alexa was in shock. She opened her eyes in surprise. The time it ended badly was when Aurora had to hold Halo back for offering herself to the hollow. The promise.. The promise they made upon Halo's bracelet. Alexa came back. She reacted.

"Halo! No! It's not the same thing!"  
>She yelled after her friend. Archer held her arms back.<p>

".. Is it not."  
>Said Halo sweetly.<p>

"No! Halo! Halo!"  
>Alexa was pinned against the wall by Archers body. Watching as her dear friend risks her life.<p>

Halo laid upon the water. Floating like a dead body. She feels the water rising. She extended her arms to the side and closed her eyes. She took deep calm breaths. She opened her eyes to see the clear liquid drape itself over her eyes. She brought her arms up and clapped her hands together. On her wings and on the outside of her palms skull silhouettes were forming. She bit her finger until blood ran down it. Archer saw as around the water the skull was also forming around her.

"GO!"  
>She yelled.<p>

Archer took a deep breath as he couldn't really go anymore further to the wall. He stopped Alexas still flailing arms and pinched her nose. He brought himself and her underwater. When he looked up the skull had gotten bigger. On top Halo felt herself being pressed against the ceiling. She drew another skull with her bloody palm on the ceiling. Her wings were getting filled by her blood as well.

"At this range I won't survive the blast."

She felt one last push as she pressed her palms against the ceiling and pushed her arms further. It blew up. Everything. Her included. She was blown off the water and out of view.

".. Forgive me."

Archer saw as the skull on the water started to taint the water red. He noticed Halos wings turn red with blood but also red hot. As in fire. He saw the blast. The shape off it was like a skull. Deadly. He covered Alexa with his body as parts of the ceiling fell underwater. By the time he swam to the top Halo was nowhere to be seen. Only destruction. Alexa moved her arms around franticly. Searching high and low for Halo. She was nowhere to be seen.

"... HALO!"  
>Alexa gave a throat clenching scream.<p>

Archer reacted and put his hand over her mouth.

"Shh! The enemy will know where we are!"  
>He said.<p>

Alexa looked at the sky. It was blue and white clouds where there as well.

".. Let them come."

* * *

><p>In a black room that held nothing but a velvet seat throne with gold colored edges was a man with a crazy eye and one stitched close.<p>

"Those are the enemies? More like infiltrators. Vermin! Like rats I will kill them all!"

Anqiorra out her hands over the glowing green ball that projected the infiltrators. She clasped on it and the ball was gone.

"Do not step up to something you cannot accomplish, Hellmore."  
>Said Anqiorra.<p>

"I can do whatever the hell I want. What about Drexel over there. He seems pretty entertained toying around with the rats in his part of Las Noches."  
>Said Hellmore. A man with no shirt but simply white loose pants. His chest had a huge scar on it.<p>

"You.. Drexel."  
>Anqiorra pointed her hand towards the man. Her palm started to glow green.<br>"Get off Lord Kieran's throne."

She shot at him and he was sent flying away. He crashed against the wall. He slid down leaving a trail of blood. When he hit the ground their was a huge chunk of meat missing from his shoulder. He started to laugh madly.

"Stitch. Stitch. Stitch. Stitch a stitch."  
>He put his hand over his moving eyeball and kept laughing.<p>

From one side of the wound threads of skin came out and connected with the other side of the wound. You could hear bones crunching together, flesh being meshed and meat grinding.

".. Yeah, he's okay."  
>Said Hellmore.<p>

"He is of no concern. As what we could tell they have infamous Bloody Nell with them. By that I suppose they will want to rescue that pitiful excuse of power Harribel."  
>Said Anqiora.<p>

"Yeah, Well what do you want to do about it?!"  
>Hellmore punched the table.<p>

"Simple. I want guards all over Las Noches. What happened a few years back will not repeat itself. This time we will win. Hellmore, Drexel take the west side. Follow the Quincy, The big man and The sword girl. Sin-Phony, Ladness, Marlo go on ahead to Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki and Neliel Tu to the east. Blasé and Blaze head forward to Alexa Vega and her partner towards the south."  
>Said Anqiorra.<p>

"Tch, While we go out to do the dirty work what the hell will you do? And what are you suppose to do with this cutie pie.."  
>Hellmore turned on a switch to see Orihime tied up by ropes from her wrist to her ankles. Her mouth was bound by a silver light. Tear buds at the side of her eyes.<p>

"I will do what was asked of me. That is, Take the girl Inoue Orihime and Prilon Kai. Make sure to secure them at all cost. As for my position I will wait here. North of Las Noches. For if so even one of the infiltrators gets by you they will surely come here."  
>She said.<p>

"By the way, What does Lord Kieran want with them?"  
>Asked Hellmore as he put on some white gloves. 'Kill' and 'Murder' were stitched on them.<p>

"Prilon Kai will be used to rejuvenate the world once it's destroyed. If possible and it will be he will take control over his so called friends and have them fight for us against the Gotei 13. As for Inoue Orihime she will be used to create a new type of spirit bomb. The other reason is she will be Lord Kieran's queen. As said by the disgusting mouth of Aizen her power is the closest one to those of a god. Making something out of nothing. Eliminating an event even a person out of certain existence. Like it never happen or they hadn't even been born. He wants that power and craves it."  
>Anqiorra turned off the lights that exposed Orihime.<p>

"Thus, He shall have it."

The squads spread out. Orihime tried to make a sound. A muffled one.

"Mmhhmmm! Mhhelmm! Mmhlp! Mhhmmemmlmmpp!"  
>Her sound.<p>

_".. Help."_  
>Her inner scream.<p>

* * *

><p>Hoped you guys liked it. A lot was revealed here. Archer sees something in Alexa isn't complete, will he make it right? Its shown how Nell and Harribel established Hueco Mundo. I know its corky but, it was the best i could do. Its also revealed they were tortured horribly. Orihime being captured... Again. Theirs a reason behind it guys, dont worry. What else... Ah! New enemies. Anqiorras resolve to not have what happened happen again. Halo is lost and possibly dead. Aurora's power is revealed to not be complete. Ichigo's true despair. Rukia betraying him. How would Ichigo respond to that if it actually happened? Oh! It should be fun with Hellmore calling them all 'vermin' and Drexel being all crazy with 'stitch, stitch, stitch' Well then, let's see how the three groups deal with their dispatched enemies in the next chapter... Or will we go see how the captains are handling their end? It's a surprise..<p> 


	42. WO! The Illusion City battle

And... we return to the battle.

* * *

><p><em>"Remorse drags the weak down."<em>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Alexa and her gang of infiltrators took upon their shoulders to bring back Kai and the newly held captive Orihime back the Gotei 13 had trouble dealing with the enemy.<p>

"Do you plan to never leave that throne of yours, Kieran."  
>Said the head captain in a rough voice.<p>

"Oh, My dear man I do not. Does It bother you?"  
>Kieran put down his cup of tea.<p>

"Yes, it most certainly does. It only shows you're afraid and are in the most sense of the word... A coward."  
>He said.<p>

Kieran opened his eyes in malece.

"A coward you dare call me!? Look here Old Man! No matter your status and your fierce hold on this major military force of yours you will never defeat me."  
>Said Kieran with rage.<p>

"How so?"  
>He questioned.<p>

"How? You ask. Simple. Unlike the last real coward Aizen I have absolute no connection to vermin like you. All vermin must be killed. So, When one of my subordinates puts a sword through any one of your soldiers I won't feel the petty feeling of the damned curse that is remorse. When I see your blood flow down like a river I won't think back at the times when we laughed together or shook hands. Maybe passed a friendly smile or a pat on the back. Never. That was something Aizen had which I lack. Maybe while his rebellion he showed no mercy towards any. True but, his carefree smile and unnerving eyes gave his true feelings. That old coward felt remorse. If so be it a pint or cube of sugar. He had it! That's the point. In comparison to me I lack that distinctive trait. I was born without feelings and learned to love no one. Nonetheless, trust someone. It disgust me to even see people show care for one another. There you have it, I won't have pity on those who fall under me. I will slaughter every child, women and man who dare stand in my way to power. You defy me, you die trying. Remorse, Love, Happiness, Pride, Courage... Life. All worthless things in this world. I will wipe them all from existence! In the process wiping anything who has those feelings. To me they will forever be worthless. Like Vermin. A pest in the way."  
>Kieran said.<p>

"Intresting you should speak that way. For me and my soldiers as you call them feel the same way."  
>Said the Head captain.<p>

"When your head falls by the blade of this sword I won't think back on the moments we shared. There are none. So there is nothing to think back about. I will have no remorse as well when I see your body on the ground. Lifeless."  
>Finished the Captain.<p>

"Such strong words you speak. Are you sure you can carry out the task?"  
>Asked Kieran.<p>

".. More than certain."  
>He responded.<p>

Kieran smirked and took a sip of his tea.

Komamura got Grantz. Soi-Fon appeared herself before Zero. Hitsugaya spread a cold wind against Sei Sei Seis. Ukitake stood strong facing Ex. Kyoraku took Upon himself Loly. Apparently Byakuya and Kenpachi ended up with Shrieker.

"What!? The hell are you doing here, pansy?"  
>Said Kenpachi as he took out his sword.<p>

"Isn't it obvious to you? I am here to defeat him."  
>Byakuya stood still and unmoving.<br>"I suggest you get out of my way."

"What was what, Flower child? I suggest YOU get out of my way."  
>Kenpachi let out his spiritual energy. The color yellow took up the sky.<p>

"Ah, Ever so impatient."  
>Byakuya released his energy as well. Pink joined yellow.<p>

They jumped to him at the same time. The blast collided against him. From far away Soi-Fon took up the sight with a sigh.

"Men, Always so unsettling."  
>She turned to face her opponent.<br>"But you arn't even a man yourself. You're nothing but a mere boy still. What are you doing here."

This rattled up Zero.  
>"What did you call me!?"<p>

"Oh, Was it something i said?"  
>She questioned without intrest.<p>

"... You called me a boy, Woman. I will kill you for that."  
>Said Zero with darkening eyes.<p>

Soi-Fon smirked.  
>"Doesn't really matter to me who or what you are. Let it be a young boy or a full grow man. A assassination is a assassination either way and a assassin wouldn't be one If we took second thoughts on our actions."<br>She said.

By the time she put her hand horizontal to her face her arm was adorned by suzumebachis armor and stinger on her middle finger.

"What is this? Captain of squad 2, the infamous chief-in-command of the Omnisukido releases her sword to shikai? Why so quickly?"  
>Asked Zero.<p>

"I prefer to end nuisances quickly. That is all, boy."  
>Her last word held venom.<p>

"That is it you wretched witch! Zero space!"

Zero put his hands to mid air. Soi-Fon just watched his actions. Suddenly she started to loose her stance. She tried to regain it but all that was possible was floating in mid air. No balance.

"Didn't you ever think, Witch? On why my name was Zero."  
>Asked Zero as he extended his dagger-like blade from his bracelet.<p>

"What?"  
>She said confused. She tried to reach ground or put her feet on something solid. All she could do was float around.<p>

"I had no name! Until Lord Kieran gave me one. My name is Zero Gaime... Because I control zero space and zero gravity. This is my space, Witch. This is how I play in my game room."  
>Zero gave a smirk.<p>

"Can't move, Hornet witch? Nothing for you to jump from or pounce yourself from here now is there. Just wait until you get to Zero gravity. It's much more fun there!"  
>He went at her.<p>

"Damn!"  
>Soi-Fon thought.<p>

She maybe can't move around like she's accustomed to but she can move her body. She blocked his attack.

"Maybe I can't move around. You have a point there. I seem to have lost all control over my body and if I do try to move it's slow. That still doesn't mean I can't move my arms or legs."

She grabbed Zeros neck and brought his body against hers. She put her arm around his neck. Suffocating him. Tighter. Tighter and tighter. Until...

"Sorry, Hornet witch. You die today."

Zero had stabbed Soi-Fon. He retracted his dagger from the front to the back. She opened her eyes and let him go. She places her hand over her wound.

"How?"  
>She breathed deeply.<p>

"Just how your known for assassination... So am I. Meet Hueco Mundos finest. One more thing.. I control everything."  
>Zero round housed kicked her in the face and Soi-Fon was sent flying away. Such a powerful kick it deceived gravity's laws.<p>

* * *

><p>Toshiro noticed Soi-Fons spiritual pressure just disappear in thin air. Snap! Just like that.<p>

"Do you believe you should not be paying attention to your opponent."  
>She said with a deep powerful voice that at the same time held sweetness and soft.<p>

Hitsuguya looked back at her.

"You're right. This is our battle. I should not be concerned by somebody elses."  
>He said.<p>

"There you stand correct. May I ask for a name?"  
>She said.<p>

"I am Hitsuguya Toshiro. Captain of squad 10."

".. Ah, so your the young prodigy. It's been a pleasure getting to meet you. I bet it would have been Zero's greatest wish seeing you in action. I am Sei Sei Seis. The cursed Fidelis."  
>She said.<p>

"Cursed? Why is that."  
>He asked.<p>

"My, My.. Impatient. Virtue my dear boy is somethig every person should have. My name, It's a cursed one and my weapon is my burden and sin. Sei Sei Seis. If you just so to thought as to put one last 's' on the first two 'Sei' you would realize that would make... Seis Seis Seis. In other words the devils number. Six, Six, Six."

Hitsugaya was taken by surprise.

".. You're not human are you?"

She smirked.  
>"Not since the minute I was born. Unlike most souls who turn hollow I did keep my memories because I was dominant on whoever had me. I remember those people I killed. The blood I Spilled and drank. My parents which I had the oh so marvelous pleasure to murder."<br>A sinister smile spread on her face. She retracted her visor from her eyes.

"Thus, I was gifted with this sin of mine. The eyes of the devil. Most people call them that. I just prefer to cover my sins."

Hitsugaya was angry.

"How.."  
>Through gritted teeth he said.<p>

"How could a person.."  
>He grasped his swords hilt tighter.<p>

"Murder their own parents."

She raised her hand up.  
>"I did. It was a fun experience. Watching them as they couldn't believe their daughter could do such a thing to them. They gave birth to evil. The wench cherished it inside her womb for nine months then delivered a monster to the earth. She deserved to die. After I was done I continued on killing. Nobody every suspected lil ol' me. Until I got tired of seeing other peoples blood run. I wanted to see my own. I wanted to test if I was actually human. A cut to the wrist should give me prominent proof. A simple slice. If I run out of blood it just meant I was human. If I survived then it truly meant I was a creature of some sort."<br>She opened her eyes to reveal they were pitch black. Just like her hair. Once she blinked again the center of her eyes grew a six in them. She waited as a scythe grew out of some black gooey substance. The blade was red and the stick was black and twisted. In her forehead another eye opened up. This one already had a six on it. She ran to him. He fended her off and threw her a couple feet back.

"So.. What happened?"  
>He said.<p>

"What do you think?"  
>She picked up her sleeve to reveal her wrist. Their it showed a prominent scar that would never go away.<p>

"I died. I was a human but with thoughts of a monster."

She again went for him. The blade of her weapon around his neck. They both fought for dominance. She she retracted their was a wound to the back of Toshiros neck. He had blood in his palm.

"... And there are more surprises."  
>Her eyes grew big in madness.<p>

* * *

><p>Ukitake was calmly having a cup of tea with his opponent.<p>

"Feel better now?"  
>He asked.<p>

"... Yes."

The coffee table disappeared and the tea left to waist. They made distance between themselves.

"... Please, Stop this."  
>Said Ukitake as he took out his twin swords.<p>

"Negative. I follow the Lord's orders and only his."  
>Responded Ex.<p>

"So be it then. Here I thought you made great Company for tea."

"I do appreciate that but now..."  
>Ex released his red spiritual pressure.<br>"You die."

His spikes on his back grew bigger and bigger. He leaned forward and pointed all five sharp spikes to Ukitake. One by one they started to glow red. A ball of red light was forming at the tip. He moved his back and fired his cero straight at him. Ukitake on the other hand took it in through one sword and shot it straight back with the other. So fast. Not even fast enough for the blinking eye. The fired cero cut half of Ex long red hair off. Now it was uneven.

".. What?"  
>He asked.<p>

"I didn't see anything. Did you?"  
>Said Ukitake.<p>

"Ahh! You bastard!"  
>Ex summoned his blade and ran towards Ukitake. He dodged swiftly. Precise. Like the master he was.<p>

* * *

><p>"My.. What a young and pretty girl. I don't want to hurt you."<br>Said Kyoraku to Loly.

"Watch who you speak to, Old man!"  
>She responded.<p>

"Oh no. I'm not an old man. The guy with the white hair and the man with the wrinkles are. Not me."  
>He said.<p>

"Don't make me chuckle, will you?"  
>Loly released her Zanpaktou and took the form of the scorpion. She honestly couldn't hope to win against a captain. Her status stripped. Her pride shattered. Fear she has none. She has no more things to live for. She preferred this be her certain end. At least as much as she despised them she won't let herself be killed by Kieran's hands. She prefers a man with more honor, pride, courage and feeling do it than than empty shell of a human. Not even human but, a demon. She won't fight back. Not this time. Outside she smirked. Inside she smiled.<p>

"Well come on then! Attack!"  
>She yelled.<p>

"I couldn't! Without the young lady giving the first move."  
>He said. He still hadn't even released his sword.<p>

"Arhg! Fine then!"

Loly whipped her tentacles all around Kyoraku. He dodged. Dodged. Dodged. Finally he caught one and it pained him to bone. He knew what she was capable of. Kyoraku just took one look at the girl and only saw nothing in her eyes. She was forever empty. He read her pleas and apparent demand just by her attacks. She wasn't even trying. Neither was him. He did the honorable thing and accept her wish.

Before that he let her hit him. At least giving her the benefit of the doubt that she could've possibly won. Her tentacle damaged his arm severely. To the point of no recognition and use. She gasped. He can just imagine what horrible things they made her do to accept death as her way out. But he complied to her pleading eyes. He railed her in closer and closer.

"Which one?"  
>He asked.<p>

"The one that carries most pain."  
>She replied.<p>

".. You're a child."

"I've lived long enough as to not consider myself in that manner. I created history and now I will turn to it. I've seen many things and done many things that should be written off the pages. Please."

Kyoraku bowed his head and placed his finger tips in her stomach.

"As you wish."

He twisted them. In an instant her bones crushed and her organs turned to nothing. He twisted her insides as to not be recognizable from the inside but be perfectly beautiful outside. As her body fell down Kyoraku took her hat off for her.

"Yoy faught well. At least live with that in mind and heart."

Her body crashed down making a dent. His hat fell upon her face. Leaving her opened eyes unraveled to the world. Still open but hidden from the destruction.

* * *

><p>Finally it was up to Grantz and Komamura.<p>

".. Come on, Doggy boy! Attack! Give me your best shot!"  
>Said Grantz as he looked up to Komamura.<p>

"As you request."  
>Komamura sliced his sword at him and Grantz ducked. He kicked Komamura in the stomach and before he fell down Grantz picked up his foot under his chin and almost cracked his jaw.<p>

".. I've got you now."  
>Said Grantz.<p>

Komamura got up and placed his hand over his mouth. Grantz heard a popping noise.

"Did you just?"

"Yes, I did. Now then. Let's continue."

Grantz was swift and agile. Every time Komamura drew hus sword towards him he would either doge it or stand on it like a light feather and kick his opponent. What he was doing was actually gaining space. Half way between the battle Komamura questioned why he didn't have his sword.

"Oh, But I do."

From under Komamura black grew. It surrounded him and grew even bigger. The walls were put up and a dome covered all light. He tried to read for the rays but they escaped hus grasp.

"You're mine now, Dog of the Gotei 13."

Komamura could hear his voice but couldnt identify it's location. Everything was dark. Pitch dark. He closed his eyes and listened for any movements.

".. Are you scared?"

To the left. His ears twitched. Target located. Komamura moved his sword to the left and stopped at the right time as he sensed if he had gone any further he would have pierced his throat.

"The dog you call me to be is useful, is it not?  
>Said Komamura.<p>

Grantz swallowed hard.

"Please, stop. That certain noise always gets to me. Now then, this dome of your extends to the far skies. If not I suggest you cover your head for any falling ruble."  
>He said.<p>

"What?"  
>Questioned Grantz.<p>

Komamura started to glow red. His energy illuminating the dark.

"Kokujo tengen myo-oh!"

The ground shook and from it came the great meter high samurai. It shattered the dome and let light enter. Komamura slashed hus sword down in front of him. On Grantz.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"  
>He kept glowing red.<p>

The sword collided with him and the derby piled up. Grantz was no more as Komamura felt his spiritual energy vanish from the earth.

"You faught any way you could. Valiantly, perhaps."

Komamura to support himself stabbed his sword on the ground and out his hands on top of the hilt. His samurai did the same.

"But my loyalty lies within the Gotei 13 and with Head Captain Commander Yamamoto. If I so be called 'The Gotei 13's guard dog' then so be it then. I will honor the name given and-."

Komamura fell to the ground. A cero was shot through his giant samurais shoulder. Then as it replicates Komamura got damaged as well. His arm on the brink of falling and blood running down rocks and dirt. His samurai fell just how he did and disintegrated.

".. Wh.. A.. T?"  
>Was what he said before he saw who gave a low blow.<p>

His eye sight passed through Hitsugayas battle. It kept going across Ukitakes and Kyorakus finished one. Passing Soi-Fon and her weightless predicament. Finally landing on Shrieker. He had both Byakuya and Kenpachi by the neck. Komamura was without words. Two of the best being held in such a manner.

".. What.. Are.. You."  
>Komamura said as he saw the mans eye which was covered by his brown hair. Instead of an eyeball it had a tongue. Sharp and pointed. Like a dagger. Komamura noticed his mouth was stitched closed. The tongue pointed itself towards him again. It gathered enough purple energy and shot it with a swing. Komamura awaited the blow.<p>

* * *

><p>Kairan took another sip of his tea ever so calmly.<br>"Shouldn't you go and save your captain?"  
>He said.<p>

The captain and remaining lieutenants behind him were shocked. To point things out they were ordered to not leave the captains side. Unless of course it was of an urgent matter. lieutenant Iba and the Head Captain turned heads. They saw as the purple cero cut in between every battle taking place and finally be in range of it's target. He moved for position.

Kieran took a sip of his tea. He enjoyed the show.

Komamura waited for the blow but by the time he looked to see his destruction a white cloak was moving in front of him.

".. Captain."  
>He said then blanked out.<p>

The head captain had released his sword to deflect the attack. It was successful but he felt like he was loosing one of his captains. A good one. He looked up to Kieran's throne and watched as he grabbed his cup of tea. lieutenant Iba started taking care of Komamura.

"Oh, I see you can deflect that very well."

Kieran took a sip from his porcelain cup.

"Let's see you deflect these."

From his mouth he took out 2 spirit bombs. That's why he kept drinking. They were in his tea the whole time. Kieran let them drop to the floor. Every one moved. Those who could. The captains fighting the Fidelis noticed they all put some type of shield around them. Shriker let Byakuya and Kenpachi drop. They were still conscious just quiet in a situation. Too tired to move. Soi-Fon was left alone with no gravity and kept floating around with her wound. Hitsugaya was one of the few who could possibly run from the blast. Ukitake and Kyoraku as well tried to escape as their opponents shielded themselves. Such a dirty trick they played. Have the captains Injured and unmoving to the point of not even trying to move to save their lifes. Some unable to move. Others unconscious. Time was running out. Its valuable. Very much indeed. The two tiny balls about to hit the ground. They all tried to run from the blast.

BOOM!

_"... Time is all."_

Byakuya didn't feel his skin burning. Neither did Kenpanchi. He was slightly disappointed. He wanted to feel pain. Soi-Fon had closed her eyes for nothing. Hitsugaya anticipated an after shock that eventually caught up to him and blew him away. The head captain felt no burning sensation as he covered up lieutenant Iba and Komamura from the anticipated blast. Ukitake and Kyoraku stood in awe. Soi-Fon opened her eyes. The growing encased flames reflecting in them. Hitsugaya turned. The head captain looked. The lieutenants couldn't belive it.

".. Who.. Is that?"  
>Said the head captain as he saw the ball of flames.<p>

"That's the one and only.."  
>Came Urahara.<p>

From behind the ball of encased flames of hell came a corky smile and playful eyes.

"Hi Guys!"  
>The person gave them a peace sing.<p>

".. Jackson Dralow or otherwise known as J.D."  
>Finished Urahara as he admired his work at it's finest.<p>

_".. Thus, All is me."_

Well... I'll be glad to say that... i finally finished! Yes! All the chapter might be posted today.. or who knows but, i'm done! And yes, these are the enemies of the Gotei 13. Hope you like them.

* * *

><p>Yeah... J.D's real name is Jackson Dralow.. So he comes and joins the battle.. and what is up with Zero.. How about Byakuya's and Kenpachi's battle? Please, Review and thank you for reading!<p> 


	43. WO! Hueco Mundo Madness

This is.. Back to Hueco Mundo.. i think? haha, well hope you enjoy your reading.

* * *

><p><em>"Loose all hope and disregard any faith. All that awaits is death."<em>

* * *

><p>Back in Hueco Mundo Sin-Phony, Ladness and Marlo were positioned outside Harribels room. Sin-Phony felt the water under her feet.<p>

"This is disgusting. It's already red with blood."  
>She said as she picked up her foot.<p>

"Calm down, it's just a little blood. It's not like you haven't seen some before."  
>Said Ladness.<p>

Sin-Phony stepped back from the door.

"Ugh, Still it's nasty. Juts like her."  
>She opened a little rectangle that gave her an inside look at the prisoner. Harribel was just as Nell described it. Shackled with wires all over her body. A machine was in the background and she shook and twitched in pain. She had cuts and bruises all over her body. Her body still dripping blood. From her arms, legs, face. Anywhere a blade could touch.<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo, Rukia and Nell stepped into the huge circular room. They awaited an enemy to fight but no one was there. Nell grew worried.<p>

"... This is bad. This just means the Carnival Tamer isn't playing his games any longer. Drexel, That man always scared me."  
>She said.<p>

"Why? Who is he?"  
>Asked Ichigo as he shot Rukia a confused look.<p>

"He was Las Noches scientist and doctor. Though even back then we had to worry for him. He was always conducting weird experiments and operations. It grew to the point where he created some sort of substance that stitches his body together when he gets wounded. Making his body indestructible as it heals at an incredible speed."  
>She said as she continued on to the next hall.<p>

"I see..."  
>Said Ichgo.<p>

"... She's just up ahead."  
>Said Nell.<p>

"I thought she was underground."  
>Ichigo questioned.<p>

"She is but this floor is lower. Up there are the cells and dungeons. Up there is where they held me for torture."  
>Nell ran up the stairs that led to a blood colored door.<p>

"Nell! Wait!"  
>Ichigo screamed after her but it was to late by the time she opened it. Ichigo noticed as she brought out her sword from under her clothes and sparks flew. By the time Rukia and him reached the upper level Nell was engaged in battle with a girl. This girl had short black hair. It reminded him of Tatsuki's. Her clothes was like a grim reapers cloak. Long all the way to her feet and it had a hood that drapes over her head. When she retreated and Nell pushed her against the wall the hood fell off. All over her face she had words like 'Suicide', 'Death', 'Pain', 'Torture', 'Evil' and more. They were imprinted on her body like scars. He knew those were self inflicted wounds by the rugged handwriting. He and Rukia could just imagine what type of words adorned the rest of her body. Suddenly he felt a sword against his ribcage.<p>

"Chainsaw..."

Ichigo looked down to see Ladness with his sword against his body. A threatening look was in his face.

"Cut."

The blade grew other tiny blades like a chainsaw. Ichigo felt them enter his body a rip through his flesh. He was already in bankai state. He tried picking up Tensa Zangetsu as to somehow push away the weapon but the pain got to him. Until he heard her voice.

"Hado number 73, Sōren Sōkatsui."  
>The blue lights were shot and Ladness was sent flying through the wall. He left a hole behind in the process. Next Rukia took out her sword.<p>

"Mae, Sode No Shirayuki."  
>The ribbon grew and made itself white. The blade turned like snow and the hilt and guard as well. So pretty.<p>

".. Strong shot you got there."  
>Said Ichigo as he grabbed his wound.<p>

"Oh, You haven't seen anything yet."

Rukia waited for Ladness to come up through the hole. She pointed her swords blade at him. The ground below her grew white and the familiar white particles rounded themselves in front of her swords blade. Ichigo shook his head, Chuchled and stepped to the side.

"Tsugi No Mai..."

She looked at Ladness just barely climbing back in. His hands were on the floor. His torso getting up. His eyes looking at her.

"Hakuren."

The white ripple of ice was shot and again sent Ladness out of the building but encased in a extent of ice. She walked on over to Ichigo and high-fived him.

"I do suspect it's your turn."  
>She was the one this time to step back.<p>

Ichigo went down towards Ladness. He jumped through the hole and followed. By the time he was half way down the pillar which was the building he noticed the shards of ice at the bottom but no body. That's when he caught on to what Ladness had done. He put his chain saw sword in front of Rukias attack. Chipping away at the ice as it came.

"Damn!"  
>He turned around as he still fell and looked at the hole. From there he saw Rukias head pop out. She dissapeared for an instant then came right back up. He had no clue what just happened until she was motioning for him to get out of the way. That's when he saw her sword and how it was acting. He looked down and found Ladness was on top of the circular path of white.<p>

"Some No Mai, Tsukishiro."  
>Said Rukia.<p>

Ichigo moved and reacted quick enough but the back of his uniform got stuck in the construction of the pillar. That's the consequences he gets for having extremely long fabric make up his bankai form. So he just hangs their from his uniforms back. It looked like a monkey hanging down from a tree. Rukia noticed and started to laugh. Her laughter reaches him at the bottom.

"This is your fault!"  
>He yelled up at her.<p>

"How so? Its not my fault you don't move fast enough."  
>She yelled down at him.<p>

She again dissapeared from his view to appear in front of his face.

"You know You should stop doing that it freaks me out."  
>He said as he looked up at her.<p>

"Captain Soi-Fon and Yoruichi are way faster."  
>She smiled at him and then noticed something.<p>

"The pillar.. It hasn't shattered."  
>She said with a shocked voice.<p>

"Yeah, So?"  
>Asked Ichigo.<p>

"The pillar doesn't shatter unless it has the enemy."  
>She said wide eyed.<p>

Ichigo now reacted to the situation but, it was to late. A black cero sent Rukia flying against another pillar building near by. She made a hole and it had enough force as to sent here out from it as well. She didn't collide with anything else except the sand below. Ichigo watched as the building she crashed against puff out a cloud of gray smoke into the sky.

"Rukia!"  
>He yelled for her.<p>

Ichigo grabbed Tensa and stabbed the ice pillar holding him captive. It shattered and set him free. He went straight down to where the shot came from. He found Ladness. His bleached blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Ladness was Ichigo's height. His uniform consists of a muscle shirt look-a-like armor and pants that cut right under his knee. It's seemed though as if it was cut by hand.

"Ah-Haha! Mad now are you!"  
>Said Ladness.<p>

"What's your name.."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

".. Ladness Escorpio, pleased to meet your acquaintance. You are Kurosaki Ichigo. Father, Isshin Kurosaki. Mother, Masaki Kurosaki. Twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki. Affiliated to the Gotei 13, you work in a shop as errand boy and who can forget Xcution."  
>Said Ladness with a wink. He was making Ichigo even more mad.<p>

"How do you know so much!?"  
>Ichigo took a tight grasp on his sword.<p>

"Who doesn't know the basics. Am I not right, High King Ichigo?"  
>Sarcasm was in his voice.<p>

".. Argh! Shut the hell up and don't call me that!"  
>Ichigo dawned his hollow mask.<p>

Ladness smirked.  
>"So the animal has come out to play."<p>

Ichigo was furious. He gather his spiritual pressure on to Zangetsu to attack. Ladness ran up to him as well. Crazy in madness. His sword all over the place. They collided.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Alexa and Archer got out of the room filled with water. Alexa saw a small object hit a pillar with tremendous force. She saw it come out and fall to the sand with a bang. The smoke from the building followed.<p>

".. Archer, What was that?"  
>Said Alexa as she reached a piece of the ceiling that was still there.<p>

"Don't know."  
>Said Archer as he got up and jumped down to the sand.<p>

".. Archer!"  
>Said Alexa.<p>

"Archer?"  
>She said again. She jumped to his side and then went down below to the sand. She looked up.<p>

"We have a little situation."  
>Said Archer with a playful smirk.<p>

In front of him were two girls. Same height, hairstyle, outfit. They wore a white dress that was up to their knees. It cut at their abdomen to show it free. Around their bare skin were black belts that held their swords. To the girl on the left her mask covered her right eye.  
>To the girl on the right her mask covered her left eye. They had flat hair that was up to their shoulders. They also had bangs that only covered their foreheads and the top part of their masks.<p>

"Hi You! I am Blasé Pinoy and she is Blaze Pinoy!"  
>The girl named Blasé had extremely light pink hair and her personality seemed flamboyant. In comparison to her twin sister Blaze. She had dark blue hair. Alexa saw a gray cloud form on top of her head. She seems to be the type that was grumpy all the time.<p>

"Hello... Blasé I am Alexa and this is Archer."  
>Said Alexa. She extended her hand to Blaze. In an instant their was a cut on her hand. That fast. Alexa found no choice. She brought out Zangetsu from her back and released bankai. No point holding back.<p>

"Ouoh! I thought we could be friends."  
>Said Blasé as she saw the wind around Alexa die down. Blaze slapped her.<p>

"Insolent fool! One can never be friends with the enemy. Not now, Not ever."  
>Said Blaze.<p>

She brought out her sword from within the belt around her stomach. Blasé did the same. She noticed Blasé's hilt was pink with white while Blaze's was dark blue with white. Their guards seemed to complete each other. By that time Archer hadn't released his wolfs but instantly went to the first stage of his sword. That white blade and red diamond. She still doesnt know the full extent of his power. This might be her chance to see it all. Ace and Aim stepped back and waited to be called upon if the situation helps it. Blaze took the initiative. In her palm she gathered blue light and shot it at Alexa. Blasé had gathered pink light had shot it at Archer. It didnt necessarily hit them but sent them to diffrent directions. The sand was shot to the air. That's when Alexa noticed it was all a cover up to attack from behind. Blindly she turned to collide with Blaze's sword.

"Nice move."  
>She said as the tension between their swords gathered.<p>

"Thank you."  
>She responded.<p>

Alexa pushed her back and that caused for the sand in the air to disperse. Blaze was sent flying against a red pillar standing by.

"Getsuga Tensho!"  
>Shouted Alexa and shot the attack at her apponent straight on. Blaze picked up her sword to the black attack as she tried to recover from the bone breaking hit. She wasn't strong enough and again the attack pinned her to the wall. She recovered fairly quickly and dissapeared from Alexa's view. Next thing she knew she felt a strong sharp object slice her side and leg. Blaze was using sonido. Alexa was informed of what it was. To counteract it she waited patiently for another slice and used her speed to land behind Blaze. As quickly as she could Alexa sliced down and Blaze turned. She put her unarmed arm in the way. Alexa slashed through it. Blood spilled on the sand and remained on the black blade. Blaze didn't care and came at her again. This time she tried to stab Alexa's face with her sword. She was fast but, Alexa was faster. She dodged, dodged and dodged at every turn. Until Alexa brought her left arm and moved to the side she picked it up holding Blazes sword arm with her free one. She twisted it back and brought her down to the floor. Blaze ate sand.<p>

She turned around before Alexa could brake her arm and used both her feet to kick Alexa in the stomach. It sent her flying away. Her collision to the sand made a bang. Alexa was all cut up and bleeding. Blaze was the same way. She stood up.

"Here! Take this!"  
>Blaze gathered a tremendous amount of blue lights. By which that point Alexa figured were Ceros. Blaze had about five in front of her. She put away her sword and pushed both her hands against her ceros. It sent them flying Alexa's direction as she stood up and saw the action. Blaze did the action repeatedly until she thought it was enough. To her surprise once the sand cleared away Alexa was unscathed.<p>

"What?"  
>She said breathing deeply. Alexa dissapeared from view.<p>

"It's speed."  
>Alexa slashed down on Blazes back. Blood reached the sky. Blaze fell to the ground with a puddle of blood forming around her. She grabbed her foot.<p>

"Don't you dare think this is over."  
>She said weakly.<p>

"... You're dying by yourself. I don't want to kill you."  
>Responded Alexa.<p>

"I didn't come this far to be beaten by slugs like you."  
>Blaze stood up slowly letting go of Alexa's leg. She took out her sword again. Alexa picked up her own. She watched cautiously as she threw it away.<p>

"What do you think you're doing?"  
>Said Alexa as she watched her sword grow deep in sand.<p>

"It was never useful to me. The only things I need are my hands and feet."  
>She said as her body wobbled.<p>

Alexa put Zangetsu down.

"A fair fight."  
>She said.<p>

"It would've been if you had kept your sword."  
>Responded Blaze. Alexa smirked.<p>

First hit. Blaze dissapeared from view and Alexa did the same. Blaze tried to puncture Alexa with her fast hand. Alexa would block equally or more fast. Upper left, right and center. Counterattack. Alexa grabbed the upper hand. She kicked Blaze and sent her bouncing in the air. She disappeared and reappeared in front of her. Alexa did the same moves Blaze had but in a more precise manner. While with her right she hit with her left she blocked any unexpected attacks. She hit stomach, shoulder, stomach shoulder, stomach, stomach, stomach until Blaze shot blood from her mouth did Alexa stop. She watched as how slowly Blazes body was thrown back. She stood there and then kicked her to the side with her right leg. Blaze bounced on again but on the ground. Her body laid there by the time Alexa came her way. Blaze wouldn't give up.

"Round two, Lexi."  
>She said uncoordinated and probably disoriented.<p>

Alexa sighed but whar was unexpected was as soon as she let her air out she was gasping for more. Blaze had kicked her down. Alexa stood up on all fours from the ground. Blaze kicked her down with more force. Her leg landed straight on her back. When Alexa would get up the action was repeated. She coughed up blood. Finally once Alexa was almost up Blaze hit her stomach with her knee. Then she hit her shoulder with such force her hand actually pierced Alexa's shoulder. Blood was shot. Alexa was breathing deeply. She was disoriented herself. Her torso and up bent to the side and as soon as her face saw light Blaze punched her with so much force one of her ceros formed around her fist.

Alexa was sent hitting the ground a minimum of at least six times before hitting one of the red pillars and making a huge dent in it. Blaze felt Alexa's spiritual pressure drop.

"It's over.."  
>She said as she turned back.<p>

Suddenly she stopped and opened her eyes in shock. When she turned around a cloud of sand had formed. When it was dying down Blaze was sure she heard a growl. With her thin arm did Alexa sent the sand flying away Blaze noticed at how considerably high her spiritual pressure went up. So high with power once she retracted her self from the pillar it created a bigger dent. Blaze looked at her yellow eyes. That wasn't Alexa.

".. I can't die yet."  
>She said with an overlapping voice.<p>

It was her. As soon as she had gotten up was she gone. Even though she was in her hollow state of mind she still honored Blaze's form of battle. She went straight to it again. Kicks to the top of her head. Which Blaze blocked by making a huge 'X' with her arms above her. Each move, each strike sending her a step back.

_"Her moves have become faster."_

Kick.

_"And stronger."_  
>Thought Blaze as she continued on blocking. When she finally felt tired enough to drop the defense did she catch Alexa's leg and sent her own kick towards Alexa's face. Alexa simply picked up her knee and sent her flying away. When Blaze was up Alexa was already on her. She tried piercing her face again. Alexa dodged and caught Blaze's hand close to the side of her face.<p>

"Not today."  
>She said. Then Alexa slashed Blaze on her chest with simply her hand sideways. Down from her above her waist up to her right shoulder. Blood spewed out from all over the wound. She then brought her leg behind Blaze's back and kicked her into the red pillar behind her. Alexa made her mask disappear with the air like ashes. She heard her body hit the pillar and how her kick had enough force as to send her all the way through it. The pillar shattered down into ruble. Though as she walked away she would never forget the sound of her skull and bones hitting the slanted building. As well as the blood spatter that followed.<p>

"You fought well.."  
>She thought as she made her way over to Zangetsu. Her body was a mess of blood and wounds. Mixed in with scars and bruises.<p>

"Let's start all over again."  
>She made her way to Archers battle. When she got there he took account of her wounds.<p>

"You okay!"  
>He yelled as he dodged an attack.<p>

"Just.. Peachy."  
>She said as she fell forward into the sand. Though her body was shutting down she remained conscious enough to see the battle. Conscious enough to see the sister give her scream of sorrow and swear vengeance upon her sisters death.<p>

"Noooooo!"  
>Yelled the happy twin.<br>"I will KILL you!"

"Wow, Hey what happened to your sophisticated, preppy attitude."  
>Said Archer.<p>

"It died with my sister, Asshole."  
>Said the twin with a hint of venom. She was changing. Her hair color started to turn blood red and her eyes as well. The guard of her sword too. This got serious as she released her spiritual energy to the sky. It was vibrant, fiery, deadly red. Alexa knew the look in the girls eyes. She was gone and instinct had taken over. She isn't looking for a battle any longer. Now, she's looking to kill. Just how she was a few moments ago. She was successful. Will the girl be as well?<p>

Blasé took her sword and stabbed the ground with it. A crack started to expand. They followed it by the glowing red. Archer looked down at it mysteriously as it passed right under him. The crack then suddenly made a circle around him. He watched as Blasé took back her sword and the explosions started. He was to slow to move or react. The explosions followed up all the way to him and then they exuded around him. Archer was sent into the air and thrown back leaving a smoke trail in the air like a firework. He hit the ground sparking up sand. Blasé moved on to him. While he was on the ground she tried to slash his chest. Archer blocked and picked her up with her feet under her stomach. He threw her back. Archer has one thing lacking in this battle. That's the ability to move like Alexa and the rest of the shinigami. Archer stood up and put his sword straight onto his left arm. He aimed and Alexa couldn't belive her eyes. From the red diamond embedded onto the sword it sparked of a light that send a strike onto the sword share tip. From the tip red energy was gather. A huge red ball was formed and shot.

A cero.

Archer saw as the explosion caused a huge mushroom cloud form in the air. He retracted his sword and waited for further signs of life. Meanwhile Alexa was trying to process what she saw.

"Was that... A cero? From his sword? I mean diamond? I mean... What just happened?"  
>She asked herself.<p>

Archer must've noticed something as he moved onto the disappearing cloud. The battle ensued with Blasé having a bloody body and mid-closed eye. Her arm dangling in pain but strong in sense of spilling blood. Her eyes wanted to twitch close. Defeat. She wouldn't let it get to her. Archer picked up his sword and awaited her approach. She game running at him. Archer picked his sword up in defense then slashed it horizontally. He caught into her cheek. It was the moment she was waiting for. Blasé grabbed his retreating arm pierced his stomach. She smiled maniacally as she watched his eyes grow big and his splood splatter onto her face. She retracted her sword swiftly and whipped it clean. She started to walk away.

".. Ace... Aim.. Now."  
>Said Archer out if breath.<p>

His two companions came running his way. They jumped in him. Archer picked up his head in strenght. A explosion and gust of sand occurred. His form had changed to the second stage. His clothes were gone and he wore his, what he called, uniform. The blade of his sword remained white but as always the guard and hilt turned black. The chain remained black. The wolfs head was black and the crystal eye black as well. Archer was still down. He kneeled up and opened his eyes to the world. Black spiritual pressure encased in layers of purple and light-blue colors surrounded him. The strands had made a circle around him and they kept circling him. Archer stood up. Alexia meanwhile looked around for the one remaining wolf, Lain. He was nowhere to be found. Alexa knew what that must've meant. Lain is also with him. That's bad. In combination Archer once told her that when he's merged with all his wolfs except lain he has considerably high power. When and if he ever uses lain it would be disastrous. Lain is all wolfs in one. Archer doubles possibly tripples in any attacks he makes. If with just using the 7 of his wolfs he should be able to handle it. Imagine adding lain. It's like giving him 7 more wolfs plus Lain. Archer told her that if he ever used Lain he would lose control of himself and be consumed by the power. Alexa had no choice. She can't intervene now. It's Impossible.

She could just watch and clench the sand below for every move released blood and pain. Archer was gaining the upper hand. Slash and slash. Ducking. Hitting her stomach then punching her face with the hilt of his sword. He gave her a nose bleed. Blasé was disoriented. Strong enough though to fire a cero at him. Archer opened his palm to it and caught it like he were catching a baseball. He crunched his fist upon it and the cero disappeared in his fist. Blasé now just awaited death. The final blow. She was perplexed to find him disappear and appear in front of her to stab her in the chest. Right under the heart.

"What..? Ah, was that?"  
>Blasé asked as she sunk into her puddle of blood.<p>

"It's called time skip. Not as good and efficient as your sonido or the shinigami flash step but, it does have a similar effect. It let's me move around faster though it only works in this form. Now, Tell me where is Kai and Orihime!"  
>Said Archer as he retracted his white bladed sword. It was tainted red.<p>

"... Gah... The.. T-.. Tower.. North."  
>She struggled to say.<p>

"You were a good opponent."

Blasé closed her eyes. Archer time skipped over to Alexa. She was still conscious but unable to move. He looked at him. His face was covered by black markings that were starting to reach his eyes.

"Archer, Your face?"  
>She said out of breath.<p>

"Ah?"

Archer reverted back to his original form and the markings were gone.

"... It's nothing."  
>He said.<p>

"Look, Archer.. I don't have much time to understand everything."  
>She responded.<p>

"I used Lain. As you know he's all wolfs in one. 7 I use the first time then I use him it adds 8... In total 15 wolfs. My power is increases by 15 fold."  
>He said.<p>

Alexa was shocked and spat blood.

"Alexa!"  
>He said.<p>

"Continue."  
>She was breathing fast.<p>

"When I use it... It has an effect. I'm not human any longer and my common and rational sense is gone... I don't battle but kill. How I killed Blasé... It was gruesome. I would have never done it. The power took over and wanted to stab her in the heart. By the time I came back I noticed and put my sword a little down hitting her close to it. I retain myself from using it but at times to win I have no choice."  
>Said Archer. He released Cure.<p>

"We need to heal your shoulder and those extra wounds."  
>He said as Cure circled her.<p>

"I'm fine."  
>Alexa responded.<p>

"You have a chunk of meat missing from your shoulder. You're not fine."  
>Archer sat beside her as Cure did her job. Alexa closed her eyes at the comforting feeling of flesh regeneration.<p>

"And I know where they're keeping Kai and Orihime."

Alexa opens her eyes.

"... They're both in the North Tower."  
>Archer watched Alexa's actions. She clenched Zangetsu at her side.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Nell was still fighting Sin-Phony.<p>

"You don't have to do this!"  
>Nell told her.<p>

"But I do! For Lord Kieran and Lady Anqiorra."  
>She responded.<p>

Nell pushed her against the wall and it creates a dent.

"Do not call them that!"  
>She said.<p>

"I can call them however I want."  
>Sin-Phony responded.<p>

"Why? Why do you put yourself so low as to listen to them? They're only feeding you lies."

"That's not true... Bloody Nell. I'm sure under their care Hueco Mundo will prosper in power."  
>Sin-Phony threw Nell back.<p>

"You're from the east."  
>Said Nell with opened eyes.<p>

"Yes... The east. Where you and that bitch in the cage slaughtered thousands of innocent hollows."  
>She said.<p>

"We were at war."

"At war with your own kind. How can you possibly compare your strenght and power to low Hollows. If you ask me you're the evil one."

Nell stayed at her side of the wall. She will not release her sword to her. If she's from the east she deserves a fair fight. She'll win this with her proficiency in swordsman ship and her overwhelming spiritual energy. She started to glow green.

"Just how we were at war back then we are at war now. I hate to fight but to bring back the peace.. I will defeat you."  
>Nell put up her sword.<p>

"Glad to hear you talk that way."  
>Sin-Phony started to glow purple.<p>

Down below Ichigo began his fight with Ladness.

"Uh-Ah! I like you like this!"  
>Proclaimed Ladness as he dogged Ichigo's sword.<p>

"Shut up!"  
>Ichigo slashed down and a explosion of sand covered his eyes.<p>

"Great power! Was it because I hit the girl?"  
>He said.<p>

"You're the enemy."  
>Responded Ichigo.<p>

"... Thats not a good answer."  
>He said tauntingly.<p>

"Then tell me what is."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"How bout the truth."  
>Ladness smiled maniacally.<p>

Ichigo grew tired of talking. He preferred to just get it over with. At that time he turned to the right to see a great burst of black spiritual energy. He looked harder to find the colors purple and Ligh-Blue surrounding it. In an instand it was fine and the wind hit them. Minutes passed.

"Uh-Oh! The twins are down."  
>Ladness said.<p>

Ichigo didn't care and just went at him. He slashed Ladness's back then his chest. Finally both his arms and legs.

"Why are you letting me beat you?"  
>Asked Ichigo.<p>

"I've killed too many already. I think... Yeah, I think I want to die. Ah, Dont worry I'll come back."  
>He said.<p>

Ichigo moved in for the final blow. He raised his sword and was preparing to being it down. Until Ladness picked up his own sword and stabbed Ichigo in the stomach. He spewes out blood.

"Or I can do that."

Suddenly Ladness looked down to find a white blade sticking out. Then ice started to spread all over his body. He looked up to find Rukia.

"Crap."  
>He said then he fell forward.<p>

Rukia ran to Ichigo and she picked his head up onto her lap.

"... Ichigo."  
>She said as her eyes trembled.<p>

"Ru.. Kia."  
>He said as he opened his eyes and smiled.<p>

"Why are you smiling.."  
>She questioned as she couldn't hold back the urge to cry.<p>

"... Because... You're eyes are so big and... And beautiful."  
>He responded as the puddle of blood under him grew.<p>

Rukia smiled and laughed a little.

".. It's true."  
>He said.<p>

"What?"  
>She asked.<p>

"Your smile."  
>Ichigo picked up his hand to her cheek.<p>

"... You... Idiot."  
>She said as she placed her hand upon his.<p>

"... Ichigo, You know I can't heal you right."  
>She continued.<p>

He closed his eyes.

"I know... It's to bad I die this way. Helping a girl we barely know out. Attempting to rescue her friend and ours as well, again."  
>He said.<p>

"It is kind of funny. It almost seems as if... Everything repeated itself."  
>Rukia responded.<p>

"... Yeah... Ugh!"  
>Ichigo spewed more blood out.<p>

Rukia looked up as her tears cleared.

"I have no damn respect for the wounded!"  
>It was Alexa. She was being supported by Archer. Her arm was around his shoulder. Archer bent down and released Cure.<p>

"Rukia, Don't worry. I guarantee you... He'll live."  
>Said Archer to him as Cure did the process. Rukia nodded her head. She walked on over to Alexa.<p>

"So.. Where's... Halo?"  
>She asked.<p>

Alexa looked down.  
>"I don't know. She got blasted away when she tried to help us out."<p>

".. I see."

"Where's Nell?"  
>Asked Alexa.<p>

"I think she's still up there."  
>Rukia looked up and Alexa follows her gaze.<p>

Rukia was right. Nell was still fighting Sin-Phony with all her might.

"Why are all of you so weak?"  
>Asked Nell as she slashed her arm.<p>

"We arn't weak. It's just certain differences that separate us."  
>Said Sin-Phony as she ducked.<p>

"Like what?"  
>Nell dodged and hit her on the back.<p>

"You were creates by the Hogyoku. We were created in a totally diffrent manner."  
>Said Sin-Phony.<p>

"Our basis of creation is hatred and evil. That's the thing that brought us up as Arrancars. We were fed enough spiritual energy that rose up with power. Power from our Lord."  
>She moved as Nell sword got stuck to the wall behind her.<p>

"I'm sorry for that."  
>Said Nell.<p>

"... I don't want sympathy from you. We arn't even stable. The only ones who are are the Fidelis."  
>She said.<p>

"Wait. Then who are you?"  
>Asked Nell.<p>

Sin-Phony took this opportunity to kick Nell against the wall.

"We? We are rough drafts not worthy enough to go out to war."

She was about to slit Nells throat but Nell grabber her arm. She retracted her sword from the wall and stabbed Sin-Phony.

"Thats why we're here to stop Kieran."  
>Nell let down Sin-Phony's body gently. Her eyes were still alive and open.<p>

_"Finally... I die for my sins.."_  
>She closed them and rested.<p>

Nell looked down at her. She examined her wounds but ignored them. She walked on over to Harribels cell and prepared herself for the worst. She opened it gently and winced her eyes in anger.

"Let her go."  
>She said through gritted teeth.<p>

Marlo had Harribel. He had his sword at her throat.

"... Why?"  
>He said.<p>

The wall cracked and let light in.

"Because I'm telling you to."  
>In came Ichigo with Rukias help.<p>

"Ah.. No, I'll fight him. You're hurt."  
>Said Nell.<p>

"Trust me, I tried telling him but he insisted on coming up here."  
>Said Rukia as she grabbed Ichigo's arm from around her neck.<p>

"... Ichigo."

Nell came running and hugging him from behind. Ichigo fell forward. Rukia stood still and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked out the hole they made and watched as Alexa and Archer both headed North. Running through the sand with ine word in mind. Rescue.

"Ow! Nell!"  
>Ichigo screamed. Nell go up and kneeled.<p>

"Right, Sorry my high king."  
>She said.<p>

Ichigo didn't want to respond so instead he grabbed Zangetsu and took a fighting pose.

"Your name."  
>He asked.<p>

"Marlo."  
>He grabed the unconscious Harribel tighter.<p>

"Let go of her."

"No."

"It's three against one. Let go of her.  
>Ichigo positioned himself in front of him. Rukia to the right and Nell to the left around him. All three formed a triangle around him.<p>

"That isn't fair play."  
>He said.<p>

"Having her there isn't fair."  
>Responded Ichigo.<p>

"Fine."  
>Marlo let drop Harribel. Ichigo and Rukia both nodded at each other. Everything went so slowly. As Harribels body dropped Nell caught it. Ichigo and Rukia took thus opportunity and both headed for Marlo in the center. Ichigo stabbed his stomach while Rukia stabbed his back. Marlo fell down. He didn't have a chance to even fight.<p>

"... That wasn't fair either."  
>Said Ichigo under his breath. Rukia walked to him and touched his shoulder.<p>

"None of this is."  
>She said as she looked around at the huge mechanical machine. The shackles and the tools. She couldn't take it as there was a screen playing over and over again the torture. She started to cry. Ichigo grabbed her into his chest and put her head onto hers.<p>

"I know."  
>He responded.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile as Ichigo consoled Rukia and Nell started to heal Harribel far away Uruyu, Chad and Aurora found trouble.<p>

"Who are you again?"  
>Uruyu asked.<p>

"What didn't you get kid. I'm Hellmore and this freaky guy with the fucking stitches is Drexel."  
>Said Hellmore as he clenched his fist.<p>

"Stitch."  
>Said Drexel.<p>

"God you are creepy."  
>Said Hellmore as he shook his head.<p>

Uruyu took out his bow and shot and arrow between them.

"Focus that low attention on us."  
>He said.<p>

"Hahahaha.. I likeya kid. Fine, let's have it your way."  
>Hellmore brought out hus fist. Kill and murder written on them.<p>

"Do I have mercy and just kill You? Or give it my all and murder you."  
>He said.<p>

"Whichever you find more suitable."  
>He Responded.<p>

"Ha! I hate that mouth of yours! How bout I murder you and tear you up shred by shred! Have Drexel here eat your intestines and do experiments on your brain! How does that sound!"  
>He yelled.<p>

"... Sounds rather gruesome."  
>Uruyu shot another arrow which Hellmore caught with his right hand. The hand where 'Murder' was stitched on. He snapped it in half.<p>

"I beg to differ."  
>He responded before heading to the right with Uruyu in hot pursuit. Chad and Aurora were left with creepy, one-eyed, stitched up Drexel.<p>

"I'll handle him."  
>Said Aurora as she stepped up.<p>

"You'll need help."  
>Responded Chad as he releases his right arm.<p>

"I'll make a deal.. If you see me struggle and he's winning.. Step in and kill the bastard for me but, if I'm winning then please take a step back."  
>She said and Chad nodded. It's the least thing he could do. Aurora brought out her moon guard sword.<p>

"So-"

As soon as she was about to speak a cut appeared at her shoulder. Blood was raining. She couldn't understand. Drexel hadn't even moved and Hellmore is far away by now. She looked back at Chad. He didn't seem to notice she was hurt. She touches her shoulder and it was gone. She opened her eyes in shock.

".. What?"  
>She said confused.<br>"I'm sure I was.. I was cut."

She looked on forward to Drexel with that tempting smirk and crazy eye.

"What did you do to me!?"  
>She yelled. He just stood there like a good obedient child would. He shook his head.<p>

She brought out her other sun guard sword but it suddenly would turn to ash. Everytime she would try to grab it would just turn to ash with the wind a reappeared behind her back. She wouldn't take rejection any longer. Not anymore.

"Hey Chad!"  
>She called.<p>

"Yeah."  
>He said.<p>

"I'm going to do something highly important if we plan to beat this guy but I need your help."  
>She said.<p>

"I need you to protect me."

Chad opened his eyes in shock.

"This guy might try and kill me while I'm unconscious. Can you do it?"  
>She asked as she drew a circle around her with the help of her sword. Chad nodded and took his place between Aurora and Drexel. She took calm and slow breaths. She placed herself in the middle of the circle and was out cold. The line that made the circle started to glow black. Chad stared at his opponent.<p>

"Arn't you going to make a move."  
>He asked.<p>

Drexel didn't answer and Chad threw his punch at him. The eave of energy was immense in power. Drexel stood still for the hit. When it all dispersed away he was clean. No scratch, Bruise or mark was in him. Only his stitches. Chad did it again.

Again.

Again.

And again.

No effect.

"I think I'll wait for the girl."  
>Said Drexel finally when Chad was out of breath.<p>

"I've studied both your powers. I'm impresses but, not amused."  
>He said with a poker face.<p>

Inside the circle or more accurate inside Aurora's head she was having a conversation with Eclipse. The sky was bright with puffy white clouds. Around the middle of the atmosphere day turned to night and the stars illuminated the ground followed by their moon. The sun was nowhere to be seen.

"Tell me where he is."  
>She demanded.<p>

Eclipse stayed quiet.

"Now!"  
>She yelled.<p>

"I do have a incompetent partner... And I'm not talking about Heaven."  
>Said Eclipse.<p>

"Why won't he come out? That's all I want to know."  
>Asked Aurora.<p>

".. It's all about worth and heart with him. To be part of him you first need to be part of me. Show your desire to fight and strength to win. Included with the heart. Show him you have a heart capable of defining others. That he and me arn't just here for selfish reasons. That you actually want to do good and not just for yourself."  
>Said Eclipse.<p>

Aurora had her head down.

"Is that what he thinks. Does he think I just care about me."  
>She said quietly.<p>

"Our basis for creation is to defeat Alexa's power. That is what drives you to succeed. That is the mentality that created us."  
>Said Eclipse. Aurora chuckled.<p>

"That's were you're wrong."  
>She said.<p>

"What?"  
>Asked Eclipse.<p>

"It's true that my drive to do anything is to beat Alexa. But that is not the reason why I was granted this power. It's much more than that. This power was given to me for one reason that's to help. Not help others overall but help one person accomplish their goal. If that person accomplishes that goal.. Then I've help many when it's all over. So, if you and that brat think I'm doing this for myself you're wrong. Way wrong. I just bare with this for that purpose and that purpose only. It's not even helping me out somehow. If he doesn't want to help I won't force him but, when the time comes he and you will eventually separate from me. It's better to have any grudge you have with me solved and make amends. That's all I ask. Apparently it's asking for to much. You were always of great help.. Night."

Eclipse which is not called her true name Night smiles.

"Tell Heaven I'll miss him as well. I'm sure he was a great person."

"Care to find out."  
>Aurora felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find a boy. He had white snow hair. Sporting a purple suit with a white collar shirt and a black tie and accompanied by black dress shoes. His eyes were gold like the sun. His black belt seemed to have a sun shaped buckle color gold.<p>

".. Heaven."  
>Aurora said.<p>

"Got that right."  
>He responded with a deep but gentle voice.<p>

".. But.."

"I just wanted to make sure you had your priorities straight before you got to meet me."  
>He said with a lift of his collar.<p>

Aurora was shocked to say the least. By the time she reacted their was a hand in front if get waiting to be shaken.

"So how about we make a deal. I promise to help complete your power but, after that you have to be the one to rescue Kai. Understood."  
>He said.<p>

Aurora nodded and shook his hand. Night just stared with tender eyes before the bright light faded everything back to reality. Aurora took a gasp full of air. She saw Chad had practically given his all. Far away she could feel Uruyu was winning the fight. The sooner it's all over the better. The circle around her grew thin long triangles that made it look like a sun. They started to glorw bright yellow. Aurora brought her sun guard sword. It didnt turn to ash. She then placed it in frong of her horizontally as she stood up.

"The sun that locks heaven..."

The thin triangles dissapeared and her guard started to glow. She brought out her moon guard sword and placed the butt of the hilt together with her other sword.

"The moon that eclipses the night."

The circle around her dissapeared and now she understood why Eclipse had to simply be named Night. It's all for this technique. It's all for this power. For this last and final release. Her swords stuck together that gave her a double bladed spear. The right was the sun. The left was the moon. Both blades glowing and bursting with energy. Her spiritual pressure had risen to it's extremeties. It brought down near by pillars and pushed away the sand. Her energy exerted out and a burst of golden light came from her. It sent the clouds parting aside.

"Intresting."  
>Said Drexel as he saw her.<p>

Chad would just look. Although they thought me gave it his all he didn't give it his best. He had one last resort and a plan in mind.

".. Chad, I'll create an opening and you go for it."  
>Said Aurora as she swing her spear and the energy dispersed all around. It was as if she read his mind. Chad nodded and brought out his other arm. Brazo izquierda del diablo. The white arm with red strip formed around his left arm. He waited for an opening.<p>

"Oh? So.. You'll fight me, will you?"  
>Said Drexel.<p>

"Isn't this the whole point of that. Fighting. That's all you were trained and taught to do."  
>Responded Aurora as she twirled her spear in her fingers.<p>

"That maybe so but we also have huamn attributes. Like feelings. We experience hurt, pain, sadness, sorrow even love."  
>He responded.<p>

"I doubt that last one."  
>She said as she stabbed her weapon on the ground.<p>

"Really? Care for me to prove it? Of course if you have the time and choose not to kill me already."  
>He said with a chuckle.<p>

"Shut up you freak."  
>She responded.<p>

"I'll take that as a sign that both of you will listen. Are you familiar with.. Loly? Do you remember her encounter with one of your friends.. Archer, was it?"  
>He said.<p>

Aurora swallowed.  
>"I was told of it, yes. What about it."<p>

".. Ah, Well he was the main cause of her death. If I'm right and I'm never wrong she fought one of the captains and asked to be killed as honorably and painfully as possible."  
>He started to laugh to the sky's.<p>

".. I don't see what Archer has to do with it or why're laughing at one of your fallen comrades."  
>She looked at him with menacing eyes.<p>

He stopped.  
>"Oh? You don't know? Because of him! Because he wouldn't kill her and said that to him she wasn't a monster but, a human. He restored something Loly had lost a long time ago!"<p>

He paused.

"Hope. Joy. Tears."

He looked at Aurora.

"Love."

She gritted her teeth.

"Get to the point."  
>She said.<p>

"She felt feelings for the boy. She didn't show them because she had way to much pride to accept it but, here in Las Noches we would notice it. At every turn she would spy on you and your friends. Making sure you were safe and sound. Especially that boy. During his training she would plea for his safety. It utterly and truly disgust me. It was a side of her she tried to hide and that never existed until now. That's why she died. In her head she couldn't cope with the thought of fighting that boy. Or in the worse case scenario seeing him dead. She asked to be killed and her wish was granted. It brings me back to my point that we arn't just trained to kill. It's just our instinct that drives us for blood or madness that pushes us off the edge. That's all."  
>He said with a pop of his neck.<p>

"If that's all then I suggest you take out your sword."  
>She pointed her spear at him.<p>

"You meaning to tell me that my story didn't move you? You are a girl, correct?"  
>He asked.<p>

"Yes, I'am. But I see no complete reason to cry over spilled milk. It was her soul decision to die. To not watch others hurt. I am no one to question her actions or stop her from doing it. Sob stories and sentimental phrases rarely get to me."  
>She said. Drexel took his hands from his pocket.<p>

"Watch out! It's just my hands and I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't have a sword."  
>He said.<p>

"Why not."  
>She asked.<p>

"I became my weapon. My whole body is a blade. Touch it and you'll get cut. Cut me and I'll.. Stitch back up!"  
>He just stood there without a care in the world.<p>

".. I guess.. We'll have to find that out huh."  
>She ran to him. Drexel started to glow blue.<p>

"Bring it on."  
>He said calm.<p>

Aurora collided with his spiritual energy. It was impenetrable. Her spear wouod just hit the top layer but, it wouldn't cut all the way through. She pushed harder and her own power would crush her back. She jumped off.

"What was that!?"  
>She asked him.<p>

"That.. Was me making your power exert outwards instead of inwards. Meaning, attack me again and it'll hurt you."  
>He said with a smirk.<p>

Aurora went for it again and he put up his arm in front of his face. It blew out more of his spiritual energy that collided with Auroras spear. She dug the blade deeper. Deep. Deep. No advance was made. She gritted her teeth and made her arms tremble in anger and strenght. Deep. She decided to go for a kick. She aimed for his head with her right foot. As it was about to collide the spiritual energy surrounding him opened up and he caught her foot. She opened her eyes in shock. He tightened his grasp and shook his head. He threw her like a rag doll. Her body bound from ground to air ground to air. Finally sand. She stayed down for a while and acknowledged her wounds. Her internal wounds.

".. That.. Bastard.. When he clutched my foot tighter he broke my ankle followed by the others bones. Right now.."

She looked down at her right leg.

"My right leg is useless. I at least should be thankful he threw me away before it got to my pelvis and ribs. Although those hard bounces did fracture them. Including my wrist."

She thought as she looked at her right wrist. Aurora sat up with her broken leg and looked at her hand. Her bottom lip trembled as her mind got a thought. Fear cannot beat out faith. Pain cannot beat out strength. She grabbed her spear and put it horizontal to her mouth and bit down. She felt her jaw was in a whirl of pain as well. She'll deal with it later. For now she grabbed her right wrist with her left hand and pressed her thumb down. She bit down harder. She pressed deeper. Tears buds formed at the side of her eyes. She pressed down with enough painful pressure. Her mouth was bleeding. She brought the remaining fingers around her wrist and popped it up. She screamed on the inside and her sobs became real. Her spear left her mouth as she opened it and gasps came out. She held her wrist frgail. She moved it up, down, up and down. It got better and better with each move. Her breathing steadied.

"At least.. I know how to create an opening for Chad."

She said as she remembered. When she tried to kick him he had to open up the spiritual energy surrounding him. As long as she gives hand-to-hand combat moves it can give enough of a time space for Chad to attack. She'll risk it. She stood up grinding her teeth together and swallowing the blood. It had a salty but sweet taste to it. She used her weapon as her cane and made her way back go the battle.

"You're still alive."  
>He said annoyed.<p>

"Alive and well."  
>She responded with a tired gaze.<p>

"I heard most of your bones pop. Your right leg, I presume."  
>He said as he saw her twisted muscle.<p>

"You have that right, as well."  
>She said as she brought her spear to her right hand.<p>

"Your wrist broke too."  
>He added.<p>

"I'm sorry but are you suppose to be my medic? Arn't you the enemy. Shouldn't you be enjoying my pain. Pain is a human emotion. As far as I'm concerned it's always been. From the moment your mother pushed you out towards the world until your kids see you lay in your death bed. All painful."  
>She said.<p>

"You've gained some mentality and proper use of your common sense plus emotions. Your kind are always in the ever existing evolution stage. Always striving to get better and succeed. At each turn something more amusing and outstanding arises. What you fail to comprehend is the soon you get to the future the soon you come to the end."  
>He responded as if he were studying her every move.<p>

".. The end may come but only when we have succeed all."  
>She said with glowing eyes.<p>

"Humanity itself has much improvement to do. The reason for our existence is still unknown. The only thing we feel we must do... Is succeed."  
>She brought her spear in front of her. In the process achieving balance. Her leg hurt like hell. But the power of mind must overcome the power of pain. Believing you are alright. Believing it's okay. Believing you're not broken. Believing that pain doesn't exist. She placed her foot down on the solid ground. She didnt wince.<p>

".. Your attributes of mind are certainly powerful but, when the mind becomes weak.. What will you do? That's something you don't understand! The mind cannot overcome everything. It weakens like everything else. With time your thoughts of pain will reach you again. It's called curiosity. It dominates everything in the world. It drives everyone to try new things. To rebel. To enjoy. To love. To hurt. To laugh. To Kill. Soon, your mind will start to wonder and when it does you'll have no choice but to feel Pain."  
>He said triumphantly.<p>

Aurora listened but she stay quiet. She didn't care. All she felt was blood running through her being. Every muscle in her body aching to keep in the rage. Her mind was strong. She went at Drexel. She pushed her spear down at him. He yawned. She tried stabbing his impenetrable spiritual pressure quickly. All it would do was strike her back. She looked at Chad standing for an opening. It will most likely cost her life but, it's overall worth it. She became faster with every move. She brought her spear to her left hand and uses her right. She was about to punch his smirking face when his spiritual energy shield opened up and he caught her fist. She could feel her fingers pop and tendons tear. She took in the pain and waited for him to release her. She knew her hand was now useless against him.

"Your hand is now useless."  
>He said.<p>

She ignored and looked at Chad who nodded. Meaning he understood what she wanted to do. She touched her back with her left hand and made sure Chad was watching. He nodded again. He made his way quietly behind the man. Aurora grabbed her spear in her left arm and fought the best she could. She started by kicking his head a few times. Attacks which he evaded with ease. Next she brought her spear and kicked just enough time for the spear to make it inside his shield. She cut his shoulder. She winced in pain.

"That was just luck and I see your mind is starting to become weak."  
>She retracted her spear and stood in front of him.<p>

Chad was behind the man and he watched as she took a run for it. It appeared go be she was going to stab his stomach with her spear. Suddenly she slid to the side and picked up her foot to kick his back while still having her spear directed towards his abdomen. Chad waited patiently. Drexel had no choice but let down his shield.

"You're wrong."  
>Said Aurora strongly.<p>

He let down his shield and her spear pierced his skin. She let down her foot in the last second. Drexel was shocked but by the time he turned Chsd was running his way. He wouldn't go down without a final blow. His hand reached Auroras chest and pushed on it. By that time Chad had gathered the spiritual pressure on the tips of his fingers and collided with his open back.

"Brazo izquierdo del diablo!"  
>He yelled.<p>

Drexel let go of Aurora and his body fell to the ground. Dead and still. Aurora's body touched ground. She couldn't move. Next to her were was her spear. She looked at the part that still contained the sun.

_"... I'm.. Sorry."_  
>She thought as she looked up and found Chad yelling at her. She couldn't hear anything though. She couldn't move her mouth. Her eyes were the only things moving or that could move. Chad had no choice but to carry her. He put her on his shoulders and grabbed her spear from the ground. It turned to ash and reappeared as swords behind Auroras back. Chad didn't make anything of it and started to walk.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Hellmore had figured Uruyu was going easy on him.<p>

"Come on!"  
>He yelled as he punched his face.<p>

Uruyu looked to the side and noticed Chad was coming up from the sand with Aurora on his shoulder. Uruyu dissapeared from below Hellmore. He reappeaed in the sky.

"I get it now."  
>He said while looking up.<p>

"All this time you were concentrated on their battle that you completely ignored ours. You let me beat the crap out of you, dude! What the fuck! I do know about honor and pride and all that shit but you sure do take it to the extrem. Keeping an eye on them to see if they'll live. How sweet."  
>Asid Hellmore.<p>

Uruyu brought out his bow. He pulled it back. Waited a few seconds and shot. It went straight through Hellmores forehead.

"Obviously you dont know anything about honor and pride if you use that type of language.. Dude."  
>Said Uruyu adding a hint of annoyance on the last word.<p>

Hellmores body fell backwards into the sand. Uruyu went over to Chad who was letting down Aurora off his shoulders. She just stayed still. Her arms at her sides and her legs straight. Although her eyes wondered.

"Whats wrong with her?"  
>Asked Uruyu.<p>

"I don't know. She seems to be in a shocked state. What I do wonder is how you managed to beat the one who most likely was the strongest from both."  
>Said Chad.<p>

"It was simple really. I noticed his spiritual pressure wavered. That's not normal. It just meant that these guys weren't complete. Not fit for a strong battle or strong opponent. I simply searched for his weak point and shot. Although Hellmore didn't know his weaknesses and limits your opponent sure did. He was stable. He wasn't.. Like the rest. He wasn't one of the incomplete. I'm positive he was here in Nells time."  
>Said Uruyu as he looked around him.<p>

".. What now?"  
>He asked.<p>

Chad looked around and found no smoke to guide them. No tower to walk to. He instead searches for Ichigo's spiritual pressure. He found it fairly far away.

"We go to Ichigo."  
>He said.<p>

"Kurosaki... What about Inoue."  
>Said Uruyu as he helped out with Aurora.<p>

"... You were on top of Las Noches with Inoue when Ichigo was fighting Ulqiorra, right."  
>Said Chad.<p>

Uruyu looked away without a response but, Chad already knew the answer.

"This time we'll be there to help. No matter what he says."  
>Chad started to walk with Aurora propped on his back. Her arms dangled loosely on hus chest.<p>

".. I don't think Kurosaki will be fighting this battle."

It was the only thing Uruyu said as he trailed behind Chad.

* * *

><p>"I will not stand for people like you to disrespect Lord Kieran. You are here under his will and his command. As so you will obey every order given to you. Eat what we tell you to. Dress how we tell you to and do as well tell you to. In fault of any of these actions will result in a ear popping, heart throbbing, blood spilling punishment. I will not stand for back talk or meaningless words. Anything you say must and will always be graceful with respect."<br>Anqiorra said as she placed trays in front of Orihime and Kai. It had a two small round white pills and two glasses of water.

"You will also drink these every 30 minutes. If you don't we will inject them into your system and use any means necessary.

She looked up to them.

"Just be grateful that we placed you in the same room."

She walked out without another word. Kai sat in the bed. Unmoving and he might as well me dead. He wore what they wore. The white and black that defined who they are. Orihime noticed she wore the something she had the last time she was in that place. She didn't completely hate it. She placed her hand on top of Kai's.

"Don't worry, okay!"  
>She said cheery. Kai looked to her with gloomy eyes.<p>

"I'm sure Kurosaki-Kun along with everyone will come rescue us."  
>She grabbed the pill and places it in her mouth. She took the glass of water and drank.<p>

"... Why do you trust him so much."  
>Said Kai quietly. The water was stuck in Orihime's throat.<p>

"Ah, Uh.. Well because.. Who wouldn't!? He's helped us out plenty of times before. Nothing will make this one diffrent."  
>She said as she swallowed.<p>

"How do you know. You may be able to create things and reject things from time but you can't stop destiny or faith. If it's our time to die. Then we'll die. If we live then we live. In fact you shouldn't he placing your every hope and dreams on his hands. It's impossible for him to carry them all especially if he doesn't know he's doing it."  
>Said Kai as he grabbed his pill and water and drank. Orihime fiddled with her fingers.<p>

"I don't."  
>She said after a while.<p>

"I don't place my every hope and dream on him because I know it would be wrong of me and a burden on him. What I do place is security. I know he'll do anything to save those he loves. I learned to not rely on him completely but, to not let him out. All I want to do is.. Protect him. Any wound. Any pain. Any scar. I will heal. So, no Kai. I don't place everything on him but, if I don't place even an inch.. I feel like he'll forget or he'll feel left out. I mean.. He's.. He's the man.."

Orihime stood up and looked out the window to the moon.

".. The man I love."  
>She said as she clasped her hands together and placed them on her chest.<p>

"Orihime.. I realize you love him. Just how I love..."  
>Started to say Kai but, Orihime filled in the name.<p>

"Alexa."  
>She said. Kai looked up.<p>

"Yes, Just how I love her. But.. Don't you realize maybe this time... He has something to lose if he dies."  
>He said.<p>

Orihime looked at him.  
>"He always has something to lose. His friend and his family. Those are the things he fights for. To protect them."<p>

"I know that.. But didn't you ever think.. That maybe.. He'll think of something else before putting his life at risk. Besides his family and friends. Something or.. Someone.. Who fills his heart higher than the others."  
>He said as the room filled with silence.<p>

Orihime let her hands at her sides. Her eyes mid way closed as she turned to Kai.

"... It's okay. I know what you mean. Your saying if he... loves someone more than the rest. A long time ago.. I learned that if I ever did say my true feelings to him and got rejected that I at least know the other girl and him included will be happy. All I care for is his happiness.. Even if it's not with me."  
>She gave a sad smile.<p>

"The person who can lift him up, when I can't. The person who can bring back the shine in his eyes, when I can't. The person who knows him better than I. The person who can restore self confidence and pride. Tell him that he's been in situatuons with greater despair and make him fight with all his might. The person who puts him on his edge ans can bring that warm smile and gaze. The person whose voice he carries in his head and most probable heart. The person who gave him the powers he wanted so much. If it's her.. I'll be happy even so."  
>She walked on over and sat back down on the bed.<p>

"... If only that were me."  
>She finished to say.<p>

Kai felt her pain but didn't understand it. He grabbed her hand and held it tight. Slowly his eyes were closing and so were Orihime's. The pill was a sedative. Their body's fell backwards onto the soft cushioned bed. Cold tears rolled down Orihime's flushed cheeks.

Down the hall Anqiorra took from her pocket a broken crystal ball.

".. The Hogyoku.. Will be reconstructed, Lord Kieran."

The darkness enclosed her every move.

* * *

><p>WHAT? Does Anqiorra want to do? Is she crazy... maybe. So Auroras true power huh... should've seen that coming. I know many of you know that phrase.. huh? huh? No, oh.. okay. Orihime reveals her true feelins to Kai and so does him. This was a very intresting chapter. I personally liked Drexel... too bad he's dead.. and so is Hellmore.. Marlo and Sin-Phony and... Blaze and Blase and of course Ladness. What about this.. does.. Loly.. l... lo.. love.. Archer.. ?<p> 


	44. WO! Will Power

Who are we going to read about here...?

* * *

><p><em>"The power of will goes to the strong and The power of strength goes to the weak."<em>

* * *

><p>As Anqiorra made preparations for the reconstruction of the Hogyoku J.D found himself making that huge explosion turn into a small flame. He handled it between his fingers frailly. His wide teeth full grin couldn't be wiped off his face. Urahara cime walking toward him.<p>

".. Jackson Dralow."  
>He said.<p>

"Kuiskue Urahara."  
>Responded J.D.<p>

"Yes, I persume you are the one Alexa warned us about."  
>Asked Urahara.<p>

"And I persume you're correct."  
>He answered.<p>

"But you have it all wrong. Everything.. She's done, said, lived.. Has been wrong."

Urahara stared at him intently. He didn't know what he meant. Everything was wrong. How can it be wrong. Someones destiny and future cannot be wrong. It can't be changed. It's been written and cannot be erased. J.D passed by Urahara to the Head Captain and simply stood beside him like an old comrade but, they didn't know eachother. Everything seemed wrong.

Unwritten.

* * *

><p>Back in Hueco Mundo Rukia was trying to heal Harribel. Nell was bringing up Chad and Aurora. Ichigo sat by against the wall resting. Uruyu came up and sat beside him.<p>

"Where's the rest."  
>He asked.<p>

"Archer and Alexa went to the north tower. That's where Inoue and Kai are being held. Halo... Their trying to surpress it but her spiritual pressures completely gone off the map."  
>He said.<p>

Uruyu opened his eyes in shock.

"You mean to tell me.."

".. I don't mean to tell you jack. Make your own ideas and suspicions. For as to what I think.. She's somewhere lost."  
>He said as he looked at Rukia working her Kido on Harribel. She stirred.<p>

"Master Harribel!"  
>Exclaimed Nell.<p>

".. Nell."  
>She said tiredly.<p>

Her eyes opened and noticed her head was on top of a shinigamis lap. Rukia. She became startled and jumped up in surprise. Her wounds brought down pain on her every move. She laid back down with her hand on her stomach.

".. I.. Want to know.. What happened Nell."  
>She said raking a air of breath at every pause.<p>

"You see, Harribel.. When I escaped I was healed by a certain young boy who found me. I was afraid he would tell them where I was but, instead he healed my every wound and set me free. When I journeyed for endless days I stumbled on Ichigo and his friends. They said they had come for the boy who had helped me. So, I lead them to Los Noches."  
>Finished Nell as she bowed down to Harribel.<p>

"I see.. They do not purpose a threat then."  
>Asked Harribel.<p>

"Not unless we provoke them."  
>She responded.<p>

"Right, our only threat now are our brothers and sisters. Who are still alive, Nell."  
>She sat up as Rukia finished healing her.<p>

"The Fidelis have been dispatched for war. I have no clue who's dead or alive. Here, they all seem to be dead except for us and Anqiorra."  
>Said Nell as she looked up at Harribel.<p>

"I should expect no less. After all they were unstable. A single vital blow and you would have won the battle."

Harribel looked on over to the struggling Aurora. Her eyes opened in panic. Trying to do something her brain won't let her.

"Though by the looks of your friend over there I suppose you went and got yourself in a fight with Drexel. That man was always indeed a dirty fighter. Destroying your bones and delivering a final blow. But for what I can tell you won... And he didn't go without one last hit."  
>She walked up to the laying Aurora and kneeled down.<p>

"I should commend you for your efforts. You destroyed one utterly despicable and disgusting man. Possibly even more than Aizen. What he did to you was horrible."  
>She said with a hint of anger.<p>

"What can we do to help her."  
>Asked Chad.<p>

"I'm afraid nothing. What he hit were her vital points making her useless. Right now her only resort to ever move is will. That's all she needs. Drexel might have been a man of science but he did belive in will and strength. No matter what he said. Why do you think he talked about the mind like something it could be disturbed. He believed in it. If he truly thought it was powerless he wouldn't even strike up a conversation about it."  
>Said Harribel as she sat against the wall. She looked around at the chaos. The tools uses to cut her. The bathtub used to bathe her. The wires used to revive her. The tiled floors where her blood ran down a drain. The chains the once held her up broken. The tv replying her every scream and weak moment. The devil machine.<p>

".. Why else are you here."  
>She asked.<p>

"They also have Inoue."  
>Said Ichugo as he grabbed his sword from the ground.<p>

"Ah, Could you be possibly talking about the girl we was hd captive during Aizens rein."  
>She said fast as possible.<p>

"Yes, why."  
>Said Uruyu.<p>

"That girl. That girl will be used for many purposes. Her main object here is to be Lord Kierans queen. Why wouldn't he want her. The face of an angel and the eyes warm as the setting sun. Hair vibrant as the last days rays and a body only some can dream of. Not forgetting the powers who reach that of the gods. Her second objective is to create a special type spirit bomb. One that when released on impact will explode killing everybody in it's vicinity but ones the extend of the blast ends it will Retract itself reconstructing all the buildings and light post but, not the dead. Making it seem like nothing happened. That's the objective anyways."  
>Said Harribel as she looked out through the gaping hole.<p>

They all imagined it. By now they all thought Orihime would get the same treatment they gave to Harribel and Nell. Her screams in their heads. Her eyes pleading for someone to rescue her. Her blood running down the drain. Electrocution and death. They will not stand for this. Ichigo will not stand for this.

"I will not let that happen."  
>Said Ichigo as he stood up.<p>

"Ichigo."  
>He heard Rukia say.<p>

"Yeah. Chad, Uruyu, Nell, Harribel... Rukia."  
>He looked down at her.<p>

"Stay here. I'll go help out Alexa and Archer. I have a promise to keep, remember?"  
>He said staring down at her purple eyes.<p>

At that moment he felt something coil at his feet. He looked down to find skinny fingers and an arm.

".. Aurora."  
>He said.<p>

"If.. Will.. I need... Then.. Will.. I have."  
>She said panting rapidly and making a tighter grasp around Ichigo's foot.<p>

"But.. You can't move completely."  
>He said.<p>

She moved her fingers slowly. As if they had been frozen and shes struggling to open her hand. Next as she gained full control of her left hand she gained enough courage to pick herself up. Her body slowly listened to her thoughts. She knew that from now on she wouod have to speak what she wanted to do. It was the cost of her battle. A burden she would have to carry for the rest of her life. Speaking as if she was giving commands. Her brain instead of reading and predicting het next move had to be told on a seconds notice what to do.

_"Torso up."_  
>She thought as she sat up.<p>

_"Right arm elbow bent fingers stretch. Middle finger. Thumb. Pinky."_  
>She thought as she bent her arm and stretched her fingers for control.<p>

_"Mouth open. Jaw follow vowels of words."_  
>She said before she spoke.<p>

"I will go with you. You have your own promise to keep.. So do I."  
>She said as she stood up and grabbed her spear from the ground.<p>

Ichigo looked at her. He notices the features on her face showed only struggle. Even so she would stand up tall and proud. Pretend that nothing is wrong and go back into battle. He respected that.

"Fine."  
>He said.<p>

"Ichigo?"  
>Said Rukia.<p>

"... I will come back."  
>Those words only spoken for her.<p>

She looked down with moving eyes. In a fast move she looked right back up with glow.

"Idiot! I know that. Now, what are you still doing here? Go! Go!"  
>She screamed after them as they jumped off the building to the sanda below.<p>

_".. You'll come back."_

She gave a small chuckle as she watched his black uniform move in the distance.

_"You always do."_

His running body now had disappeared.

_"Right, Ichigo?"_  
>She thought as she looked up at the radiant sun and smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>Their they stood. Ready to face the opponent that will determine everything. Life or Death. It's a persons choice and solemn decision if they choose to die. Death is welcomed by some but, forgotten by others. Seen as a think to cheat. Something to test. Death is and will Always be achievable to all. When life is the opposite of it. It is not granted to all and when it is some misjudge it and test it only to subcome to death again. Alexa and Archer now has to choose life or death. This path they trot on will be defined with this next move. This next thought. This next gesture.<p>

"I'm going in."  
>Said Alexa as she looked up at the grotesque tower.<p>

"I'm coming in with you."  
>Said Archer as he stood beside her.<p>

The path has been chosen and faiths have been sealed. Knowing this Archer has to make a crucial decision. Something that's been haunting him since the begging of all this. The actions he took and decisions he made all lead up to the choosing of Alexas path towards death. He feels it in the pit of his being. Guilt striking up every time he looked at her. Instead of friendship and warmth all he felt when he was near her was guilt. That's why he risked his life in every turn he could. Guilt overtook his mind and he had to repay for his sins. He's a sinner in the eyes of god and himself. If she dies now without knowing the truth he will not only feel guilt but the full extend of despair and most of all grief. He might feel guilt but, interwined with it is something stronger that binds him to her. An emotion perhaps. Something he can't place in his chart of feelings. The only feeling he sees now is the duel and ravishing color of guilt. Gray with it's utterly pitiful sadness and blue with it's melancholy mix. Nostalgic. If he says the truth who is it really benefeting? Is he doing it for himself to be able to get rid of a sinners mind? Or is he doing it for her. So she'll be able to piece and place everything together. If he says the truth he'll have to experience the full hatred of the person he can truly call a friend. His first and true friend. The person who didn't seem him as a credit card or dollar bill. Diamond and glory. Fashion and fame. She saw him as a person who's humble and kind. Stubborn and strong. Most of all kind of heart and full of mystery. That's how he wanted to be seen and that's how he was seen. But deep inside he knew Alexa added another attribute to his list of recognition. That was.. Light. A path. Alexa didn't just choose the path of death but, the path of protection. That's not life. Life is being able to wake up every morning with a smile and not a care in the world. The blissful and colorful ways of a person who has nothing to lose. That's life. Alexa has chosen the path of a protector. Being able to wake up every morning with a smile knowing that her families hearts are pumping blood and her friends minds are still thinking. She wakes up knowing that at every second she could lose it all but in an instant stand up with one care in the world. Which is to protect and regain what she lost. That's when it hit him. Archer all this time missed something in Alexa. If he tells her the truth she won't hate him or shove him away as a traitor but instead..

"Alexa.. Before you go I have to tell you something."  
>Said Archer with a knot in his throat.<p>

"What is it. I've located their location. That.. Argh! Anqiorra is waiting patiently for my next move."  
>She said as she looked from the tower to her companion. His eyes gloomy with doubt.<p>

".. Archer."  
>She continued.<p>

"Don't talk for the next few minutes and listen to my words. On that night.. That I left Aly with you.."

As he talked Alexa couldn't help but look at his body gestures. Shaky and fragile. He could be broken.

".. It wasn't an accident."

His words caught her attention but, she stayed silent.

".. I met J.D and he told me everything. I had a past, Alexa and to keep it a secret you were the target. On what I did and still do is the same thing I involved you in. How could I let the rich kid of the prestigious Venovo Industry be taken as a street rat who will fight for the lower class? That's what I thought. To keep what little pride I still had.. I was offered by J.D his silence in exchange for something."

He looked away.

"I offered you. You were my only way of keeping that pesky man quiet. I had to do what I had to do. He gave me a pill that enhanced my powers. All I had to do to keep his silence was touch you somehow. In doing so I made you and Ichigo's power connection even stronger."

He let out a breath of air.

"Alexa, during that same night when I saw you on the floor and your parents down I thought my actions. In a split second I had regretted what I had done. But I saw no way out.. I was useless to you then and the only way to save you was by establishing the connection and making it stronger. Giving you the power boost you needed to defeat the man threatening your family. It's all my fault... Everything after that is all my fault. Every scar you ever had. Every bruise that you had. Even the blood that stained everything. All of it.. My actions and.. My fault."

Slap to the head.

This surprised Archer as he looked up from the sand to the girl above him rubbing his head.

"You idiot!"

She yelled as he could hear tensa zangetsus chain move with her every shake.

"Dont you think I know that!"

His eyes opened big in shock.

"I didn't fully blank out when that bastard walked into my home. I heard everything, Archer. I know how it wasn't your fault. You took the decision you took to save me and my family's lives. Thats something I can't never repay. No matter how hard it's a debt I will never close. Every scar I ever had made me who I'am today. Every bruise that ached purple gave me the strenght I needed to continue and the blood I coughed up and spilled will stain any path I walk but, for the better. You gave me what I have now."

She looked down at him with a smile.

".. Thank you."  
>She said.<p>

But instead he would thank him for it. She wouldn't blame him or anybody else. Possibly J.D but she understands his actions of tricking Archer and her included. It's all in her destiny. Her written destiny. Her faith. Her duty. The very thing she lives for. Their is no one to blame but, at least one person to thank. He's alive and breathing. That's all the thanks she'll ever need from him. As long as he's alive she'll continue fighting. She'll never forget. Never.

"Now then... Let's go... Together."  
>She gave him her hand. He cautiously looked at it for a while before taking it in his.<p>

"Let's."  
>He responded as she helped him up from the sand.<p>

They headed upwards towards their paths. Alexa the path of the protector. Archer the path of the believer. That's a path many have tacked but only some tacked into consideration. The path he walks is truly a hard one. He wake up every morning thinking that the day will be filled with things to encourage. Things to fill. Things to change. The path of the believer is the path of light. You arn't a light for yourself but a light for others. They look for the light because you belive in them and because you belive in them you give them strenght. Thus you are their light and power. Something you should always have by your side. A person that believes in you strongly. So strong that they are the only voice you hear and keep. You are their sky. Possibly their shinning white moon at night.

By the time they reached the top of the tower Alexa took a deep breath and headed down. She gathered spiritual pressure around Tensa and clashed it against the roof of the tower. It collapse and she went straight in followed by Archer who dropped down. They entered the beast domain. They stood back to back looking around their surrounding. It was a rectangular room that had pillars going up on both walls. To their right they saw a throne. On the wall dried up blood. They heard foot steps to their left. The left end of the room was pitch black. The figure walked closer and closer. Step by step. Alexa grasped her sword tighter. The figure started to clap slowly. It's right foot appeared. Then it's left.

"I admit great job, Alexa Vega."  
>It's form stepped into view.<p>

"Anqiorra!"  
>Alexa charged at her at full speed.<p>

She simply picked up her arm in annoyance. Alexa collided with her arm. All the spiritual pressure gathered was shot back. So strong it sent Archer a few steps back. Alexa pushed forward with strenght. Her sword moved against Anqiorras arm. Sparks flew and they were reflected in her eyes. She stared deep into her opponents. And nothing was shown. Emotionless. Nuisance. Tired of a simple kindergarten fight. Anqiorra swished her arm to the side. Alexa was thrown back onto the ruble.

"My command is not to fight you but, to defeat anyone who threatens to interfere in lord Kierans plans."  
>Said Anqiorra plainly.<p>

"In total.. That's fighting me."  
>Said Alexa as she stood up with a shake of her head to take of the dirt from her hair.<p>

"Plainly at this very moment, Yes."  
>She responded.<p>

Alexa smirked.

"Archer, Step back."

This took him a back. He looked at her still pose and prideful eyes. He stepped back behind the mountain of ruble and looked on the stares they gave eachother. Death. Revenge. Protect. Kill. That's what they gave off. The atmosphere was tense.

"Do you not want any pitiful nuisances around to distract you."  
>Said Anqiorra.<p>

"No, He's not a nuisance. I just don't want him to get caught in the middle or see this."  
>Alexa covered her face with her hand and her mask started to form.<p>

"Do you believe that will impress me child."  
>Said Anqiorra with a closing of her eyes.<p>

"It's not suppose to."  
>Said Alexa in an overlapping tone.<p>

She charged at her again but, instead of putting her arm up she grabbed someone from behind her and put the object in front of her. The object had a white blanket over it. Anqiorra took it off like revealing a great secret. It opened it's eyes. Alexa opened her in shock. She tried to stop in a split second pause but, she was moving to fast. It was Kai. He tries to step back but, Anqiorra was in his way. He awaited for the blow. Alexa's yellow pupils grew bigger and bigger. She can't do this she can't.

"Santen Kesshun!"

Orihime brought out her faires to stop the inevitable attack. Alexa's sword collided against the radiating yellow shield. It shattered to pieces on impact. Alexa fell To the floor. Breathing deeply and concentration on the actions that have just taken place. She used him. He used him as a shield! Alexa had that one only thought in mind. Using her friend as a defensive tactic is sadistic and despicable. She grabbed her sword hilt tighter and tighter. As her mind came to light. She looked up with furry in her eyes.

"Aaaaarrrrrggghhh!"

She was about to swin get sword down. Alexa might have taken what Anqiorra did into consideration but, what about her actions? She looked down as she moved to Anqiorra again. Kai. Kai's eyes trembling in fear. His mouth opened in shock. His body unable to move. She brought her sword down right next to Kai's standing body. The impact cracked the ground below. Alexa couldn't do it. She couldn't look up. To see what? Fear? Pain? Sadness and possibly be turned away with a cold shoulder for her horrifying power. She can't. Not any more. She won't demonstrate such grotesque, barbaric, atrocious, wretched, execrable power. A beast that's inhuman. A heartless creature who would treat others in an inhumane manner. Ripping them  
>Piece by piece. Limb by limb. She knows what it's capable of. So many words to describe and so little benefit comes from it. She can't. She won't.<p>

"Alexa.."

She heard Kai whisper her name. His voice was trembling as well. She wouldn't look up. She saw someone moving to where Orihime was standing. Anqiorra. Alexa was still kneeling in front of Kai. Like a true coward. The only fear she feels is being rejected by her friends. She doesn't want it to happen. She does look as to what Anqiorra does. She steps in front of Orihime. Her hands firmly clasped together in front of her. She was about to take a step back.

".. I.."

Was the only thing Orihime could say. That single vowel that made her other attempt to speak useless. A knot in her throat. A final step.

".. You..."

Anqiorra in an instant slapped Orihime. Her auburn hair passed by her eyes like a slow wave.

"Imbecile."  
>Said Anqiorra.<p>

"You weren't suppose to do that. You were suppose to follow orders and stand still until further notice. Alexa Vega was suppose to charge and kill her dear friend. You are tremendously worthless. To think that because of you I-."  
>Her words became interrupted by Orihime.<p>

".. If you will keep hitting I will have no choice but to answer back."  
>She said.<p>

Anqiorra was amused.

"Will you?"  
>She said.<p>

Orihime looked at her strongly. Without hesitation. She will not be a burden. She isn't one. She gave her head a quick nod.

"Intresting you should speak up now. Why not before."

This took Orihime by surprise. Wordless again. Her mouth would move without a sound.

"You had plenty of chances. By this time your power is full and capable of standing a mere chance against me and others. Why not then? Say, I know why. You were waiting. Waiting for Kurosaki Ichigo to come rescue you."

Orihime opened her eyes in shock. Was she? Was she just waiting for her orange haired savior?

"That's what makes you an Imbecile. Stupid. Dumb. Clumsy. Ditzy and overall unbearable to stand. Just standing close to you disgust me. That thought go to you didn't it...? You are now strong enough to stand up for yourself but, having the feeling of being able to be rescued again by Kurosaki Ichigo got to you. Worthless trash. You wanted to be the center of Kurosaki Ichigos world again. His objective. His reason. Wasn't once enough for you...?"

Her words didn't seem like a question but it sounded like one. Kai moved to Orihime behind Anqiorra. He was going to grab her and pull her back but, his arm was caught by her quick hand.

"And you, don't you see you were played this whole time. Like a pawn on a chess board to get the objective. The king. Or better know as his high King of the land. She could have rescued you. She could have done something to end your offering and hers included. All she did instead was take the pain and see you suffer. All so she could be saved by Kurosaki Ichigo. She risked her life but, not for him but for herself and her own feelings."  
>Said Anqiorra without emotion and ruthlessly.<p>

Orihime made a small attempt to talk. To defend her actions. Anqiorra turned to her.

"Deny your reason and you die."  
>Anqiorra threatened her and let Kai drop to the ground. She heard a chuckle.<p>

"Here I thought I'd never see the day the daughter of Ulqiorra Shiffer talk about feelings."  
>Said Alexa as she stood up and broke her mask away.<p>

Right now isn't the time to be afraid of rejection. Or by that matter have any sort of fear. Any weakness has been left behind. If Kai wants to reprimand him for her cruel power it'll have to be later. For now, in front of him she won't use it.

".. Taking of your mask."  
>Said Anqiorra as Kai quivered and crawled next to Orihime.<p>

"This is the only mask I'll ever need."  
>She responded.<p>

"You should know that without it you arn't strong enough to defeat me."  
>Anqiorra took a quick step towards her.<p>

"I'm not looking to defeat, I'm looking to kill."  
>Alexa brought her sword in front of her in a battle stance.<p>

"Same difference."  
>Said Anqiorra as she unsheathed her sword.<p>

"Not in my rule book. A defeat is leaving your opponent tired or unconscious. Enough time for you to walk away but, still uphold your pride of victory. Kill. Kill is a whole different page number. Kill is leaving their hearts still. Immobile. Their is a definite line between defeat and having yourself a kill and their always will be."  
>She said.<p>

"Interesting."  
>Said Anqiorra uninterested.<p>

Alexa headed again towards her. Their swords clashed. Even so Anqiorra seemed bored and without a care. Alexa pushed down harder.

"You think so? I think it's just sufficiently moral to think that way. Hey, You took out your sword. Are you afraid a mere human might be able to kill you."  
>Said Alexa as she retracted back.<p>

"No."

Was Anqiorras quick reply before she dissapeared and in an instant appeared behind Alexa. She was about to swing her sword sideways. In the process slashing Alexa's back and part of her neck. Alexa anticipated such move as she had seen in the tapes sent in from Soul Society. Quickly she appeared behind Anqiorra and prepared to cut. As her sword was about to clash down. She heard something from afar. To concentrated in battle she let it pass. Only to find out that a yellow shield became the only thing stopping her from slashing Anqiorra to death.

"Shiten Kōshun."

Orihime had placed her attack repel shield. Too quick to stop Alexa's Getsuga Tensho collided with the shield. The force of the attack was sent straight back to Alexa. It made her jump back with a deep wound on her left shoulder. The sting was shown on her face. Anqiorra surprised looked at Orihime but found the opportunity to attack instead. She headed towarda Alexa and prepared to chop off her wounded shoulder. Alexa closed her eyes and awaited pain. After a few seconds she opened them to find a black waving cloth was in front of her eyes. Swords clashing was heard.

"Ichigo."  
>She said.<p>

He didn't look back but did pushed Anqiorra a good ten feet away. Instead his gaze lifted to Orihime. Who looked surprised by her actions. When she met his eyes the shield broke between them. The glittering yellow pieces floated down.

"Ku.. Kurosaki-Kun."  
>She said quietly and a tinge of hurt was shown in her vice.<p>

".. I.."  
>Again the only vowel she could say. Her lips trembling for an answer.<p>

"Inoue..."  
>He said as he looked at her with troubled eyes.<p>

".. You can't possibly be in their side."  
>He finished.<p>

"I.. I.. I wanted to know.. To know.. What I had caused."  
>She finally spitted out.<p>

"Caused? What are you.."  
>He trailed off as he saw Anqiorra step between them.<p>

"She's referring to what I said, Kurosaki Ichigo. If I do believe the phrase you wanted me to finish was 'To think that because of you I-' Was that it..?"  
>Said Anqiorra as she looked at Orihime.<p>

".. Mother."  
>Anqiorra finished.<p>

This small bit. That single word was the thing that took everyone by surprise. Kai was speechless. Archer couldn't close his eyes from the surprise. Halo stood by unmoving. Ichigo was confused with his brown orbs growing huge trying to understand. Alexa was without breath. How is it so that Anqiorra is the descendent of Orihime. Her father. Her father was Ulqiorra. How does that make Orihime the mothers. Her offspring. Her child. Something she created. The room was quiet with shock.

* * *

><p>Back in the illusion city Urahara tried to understand J.D's words. One thing he did understand was that at that moment an explanation couldn't be down. It will have to wait. He looked up to find the remaining Fidelis to fight. Four. Only four are left. Ex Corte, the fastest Cero creator in all of Hueco Mundo. Plus his spikes are able to shoot multiple of them in one try. Sei Sei Seis, the demon child with the devils scythe. Zero Gaime, Gravitu manipulator and a dagger that changes at his will. Finally, Shrieker. The ruthless creature who has a sealed mouth with a tounge in his left eye socket. These are their opponents for now.<p>

"Captains! Back to your battles!"  
>Screams Yamamoto. They all obliged to his command.<p>

Eight Capatins were present at the moment. Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Soi-Fon, Byakuya Kuchiki, Sajin Komamura, Shunsui Kyoraku, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Kenpachi Zaraki and Jushiro Ukitake. Five are in soul society. Rojuro Otoribashi, Retsu Unohana, Shinji Hirako, Kensei Muguruma and Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Although they were not present their lieutenants were. Every single one of the them. All twelve lieutenants since Rukia was and still is in Hueco Mundo. They were dispatched to solely take care of the Head captain and of no other purpose. If he chooses he releases them from their restricted order and can help out their respective Captain. So far be the head captain believes that the five captains fighting can handle it. Byakuya and Kenpachi still face Shrieker. Soi-Fon floats around Zero. Toshiro prepares for combat against Sei Sei Seis. And Ukitake steps in front of Ex. Meanwhile Isane's trying to heal the unconscious Komamura. Kyoraku stood guard from any attacks from Kieran and the head captain kept watch. Let the battles resume.

Ukitake took great care with every move he made. His weapons ready to attack. Ex had his five spikes on his back that stuck out like bones glowing red with his spiritual pressure. He shot five ceros that then merged into one. Ukitake before a blink of an eye was made redirected them to his opponent. He dodged swiftly with precision.

"How are you able to do that?"  
>He asked Ukitake now figuring out his technique.<p>

"Do what?"  
>Said Ukitake plafyully.<p>

"... If theirs no chance of you admitting it then why try to get it out of you."  
>Ex didn't give a single care in the world. Instead of asking any more questions he headed towards Ukitake. Five spikes grew on his left forearm and on his right as well. He put his right in front of him. Ukitake put both his swords crisscrossing eachother to defend the attack. Ex smirked and brought his left arm to swing to the right with speed. He went through Ukitakes uniform and skin. Scrapping and cutting into his being. He looked up to Ukitakes shocked expression.<p>

"Thats not all it can be used for."  
>Said Ex with a smirk.<p>

Ukitake looked down to find a hot sensation in his body and the renaming visible spikes that weren't in him glowed red. The ceros were shot. Ukitake was throw a far distance with his insides up in flame. He was lucky it didn't just shot straight through him. His body collided with buildings and a few advertisement boards. When it finally stop his body skit on a rooftop of a yellow building. By the time his trembling arms could pick him up he had spat a puddle of blood that expanded. Ex came into view.

"Did you see that."  
>He stated.<p>

Ukitake looked up and as hard as it was stood up and slowly cleaned his mouth from any blood. He steadied his stance and placed his swords right. They took the fight to the sky. Ukitake and Ex's right hand spikes blew off sparks. Ukitake noticed that they started to turn red. He quickly backed away. That will be his tactic. When they were together to give it his all then as soon as the spikes turn red wait for the cero to be shot and strike the final blow. As they always say expect the unexpected. Ex moved quiker and appeared behind Ukitake. He stabbed all his spikes on his back like an x. Blood was shot out. He got ready.

"Death shot!"

He said then they fired. Ukitake was blow downward to the street below. Yamamoto from far away saw this action happen and the moment repeated in his head. Ukitake shot down with that awful zipping sound the ceros make when released. Finally the clash to the ground and the asphalt that came up due to the impact. Rocks elevated to the sky and because Zero's anti gravity wave reached many places the rocks stayed a float. Ex climbed on one and stood their victorious. Yamamoto looked away.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya and Sei Sei Seis were giving eachother the death glare. Her weapon grotesque and filled with only pain and madness. Hitsugaya took a fighting pose.<p>

"You're a demon child."  
>He said.<p>

"Awe! Come on! Now thats something rude to say!"  
>She exclaimed before bursting out in a fit of maniacal laughter.<p>

"Besides that bipolar."  
>He said under his breath.<p>

She appeared before him surrounded by a gloomy cloud of black smoke. Her eyes red like fire. Her scythe to his throat.

"What did you say?"  
>She said threatening.<p>

He touched the scythe with his sword.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru."  
>He said as his sword turned to shikai form. It grew the chain with the crescent moon at the hilt. The scythes blade started to freeze as they were still in contact. She retracted and flicked the blade with her fingers. The ice broke into pieces.<p>

"I'm the death angel! Their is no way in hell I'm about to be defeated by you!"  
>She said as she retracted back.<p>

"You're the death angel?"  
>He said questionably.<p>

"Aaaarrrrggghhh!"

This angered her. She stood straight and banged the bottom of her scythe against the sky. Hot pink Spiritual energy with a hint of black came from it. In a matter of moments it expanded around her and it flailed her clothes open. Her white coat moved with the wind beside her and exposed most parts of her legs. Now the spiritual energy came from all around her. Making her long silky black hair move around like snakes searching for something to bite.

Hitsugaya then grabs the chain hanging from his hilt and throws it over at her. Expanding it. She smirks believing nothing happened. Until he pulls the chain and her scythe is yanked from her grasp. She's surprised. Hitsugaya pulls the chain closer to him and now has the scythe dangling at his feet. He picks it up and holds it in his hand. By that time Sei Sei Seis calms herself and smirks. She snaps her fingers. Her scythe in Hitsugayas hand started to freeze until a burning sensation reached his finger tips. The scythe was scorching hot. He let it go with a yelp. As it fell below it turned into that black gloomy smoke and appeared in Sei Sei seis hands again.

"Believe me now?"  
>She said playfully.<p>

"It was never the matter of believing or not."  
>He said as he looked at his burnt hand.<p>

"Oh, is that so."  
>She said.<p>

"Yes."  
>He responded simply as he went straight at her. At his every move he slashed his sword sideways sending his eyes dragons at her. Then he slashed it from the bottom up making aan ice wave. He moved fast enough around her to make those simple to actions about eight times. After he was done he stopped and gave deep breaths. He looked up at his ice sculpture. It was like eight waves of water had clashed in that single spot. He thought it was over. One more down at three to go.<p>

A swishing sound and the ice was shattered. He opened his eyes in shock as the ice particles made the scene look beautiful. Sei Sei Seis picked her head up and liked her lips slowly. She looked at him.

"Refreshing."

She stated before running at him in full speed. The blade of her scythe around his back. She pulled and a shocked Hitsugaya was cut in half. Blood spilled and rained down like a fruit punch water fall. She opened her mouth to savor the taste of death. She picked her arms up and caught some of it in her hands. Rolling down her white uniform like syrup on pancakes. Curling her fingers so more could fill up her palm. She laughed maniacally to the sky's.

* * *

><p>Soi-Fon as much as she tried to move just simple couldn't stop floating around the area. She had recovered from the kick but it seemed as if the anti gravity stuck to her. Their was no way to move around. She looked around for Zero. Her right eye closed in pain. Blood slowly floated around her. Her wound. It was becoming worse and worse. A blob of blonde hair blocked her view.<p>

"Looking for someone!"  
>Said Zero in a perky voice."<p>

That's when Soi-Fon noticed he was upside down.

"Not so much of a sly assassins words or voice anymore."  
>She said.<p>

He floated behind her out his arm aroun her neck. His dagger became wider. Inching to her bare skin. She tried to move away. To move her neck back. He put his other arm on her head and patted her hair. He moved her closer and closer.

"Sh Sh."

He whispered in her ear swiftly. Soi-Fon didn't know what to do. She Did the rational thing and concentrated. Her arm adorned by her shikai was close to his leg. It was hard word picked her arm up without him noticing but, at the end it was possible. Quickly she bent her wrist down and punctured his leg. Then before he could let go pick her arm fast enough to puncture his cheek. He retracted as he left a small cut on her neck.

"You hornet witch!"  
>He yelled.<p>

"It's too bad for you. I have already acquired two targets. Get any close and-."  
>She was interrupted by him.<p>

"I know what happens."  
>He responded as the markings appeared on his clothes and skin.<p>

Soi-Fon smirked.

"I see no complete reason to be smiling in a time like this!"  
>It angered Zero.<p>

"You say you're an assassin. The highest in Hueco Mundo, Right. Then you should know that to kill me now your only option is to get near me. Get near me and I'll puncture one of the markings again. Making it twice and eventually killing you."  
>She crossed her arms around her chest.<p>

"What was that?"  
>Zero's left eye twitched with anger.<p>

"Oh! That's it!"

He placed his hands again to the open air.

"G stabilize!"

Their was a great wave of invisible energy. Far away the floating rock Ex was on came crashing down along with the rest of them. Soi-Fon found herself falling down. She edged herself to a near building and straightened her stance. Her face became scraped by glass. She brought her arm and hang on to one of the open windows. She stayed their panting for a while. Her body is becoming accustomed to Gravity again. When she regained composure of her breath she slowly made her way window from window to the rood of the building. She hanged from the ledge. She looked down to her glass covered body. Blood still dropping from her wound. She looked up to find Zero stepping on her fingers.

".. You- Aghh."

She coughed up blood.

"Your organs are becoming to accustomed. Did you think because your body grew stable your organs were!? What a laugh!"  
>Zero began to laugh as he crushed her fingers. She knew he was adding weight to himself with his Gravity manipulation power.<p>

"You see, even that was a attempt to kill you. I knew this would happen. It takes time to stabilize your whole body."  
>He jumped on her hand like a foolish child on a temper tantrum.<p>

Soi-Fon quickly brought her other hand up and punched the boy away. Before she could though he had disappeared from sight. She climbed onto the roof and rested. She looked up at the brightening sky. She saw something shine. Zero came crashing down. Smoke was made and ruble crashing down to the floors below. He had a wide grin on his face and his eyes grew big in blood lust. But as soon as the smoke cleared he found no body. He eyes closed and inch with anger and his nose wrinkled a little. He looked up to find Soi-Fon.

"Looking for me."  
>She said.<p>

"Let's finish this once and for all."  
>Said Zero as he stood up.<p>

Soi-Fon had no protest as she walked to the west side of the building. Zero walked to the east. On a three second time call they were off. She had a clear shot for his head and she tried to kick it. He blocked by picked his arm up in defense. He punched her wound. Soi-Fon concentrated and pushed away the pain. Swallowed the blood. His arm was still in her. She used both her fist as she punched the back of his elbow. In the same they she hit that spot. Zero gritted his teeth in pain. As he backed away and stabilized he came to recognize that usage of his left arm was futile. It's worthless to him now. He brought his right arm and stood still. Soi-Fon watched his actions. In an instant he had chopped of his left arm clean. He looked at Soi-Fon.

"That was damage that couldn't be repaired. Plus, it would have only slowed me down."

When he was done he ripped a part of his clothes to cover the wound. He was off again. He kicked her in the back. Then as she fell down he appeared below her and kicked her stomach. Right back up she went. But before her body skyrocketed she grabbed his foot. She brought him up with her. Quickly she intertwined her left leg around his right. Immobile. Then she brought her left arm to block his right. She held his arm still. Her palm was over his bracelet. Her thumb a little under it. Everything moved slowly for him. He was being beaten.

_".. So... Hornet witch.. I die by your hands."_  
>He thought as she looked at her face. Her black hair flailing around due to the wind. Her eyes inched together. He saw things slow as she came closer and closer.<p>

_"... Ah... I guess.. You aren't that bad.."_

He closed his eyes by the time he opened them again she had stabbed the second time the marking in his cheek. His lips parted slowly.

".. Soi-Fon."

She opened her eyes in true shock. His dagger expanded and went straight through her palm and was about to stab her neck. She let go of him before it did. When his body was falling down the tip of his dagger let a purple drop escape it. Poison.

_"We weren't really that different, were we."_

His body clashed to the bottom. The smoke that rose up wouldn't let Soi-Fon see. She was still bleeding from her stomach wound. Him injecting and forcing his palm in it made it even worse. Probably affected some major organ. She placed her newly wounded hand over her stomach. As victory aroused her she made her way to the head captain. Faster than they could see she was standing next to her lieutenant. Even so she still looked over at where Zero had fallen. Of course it wasn't visible but the smoke indicated where he was.

"Captain?"  
>He said.<p>

_"What was that about?"_  
>She thought not answering to him.<p>

She remembered Zero. His eyes. Those blue eyes once filled with hatred and blood lust were rejoiced with glimmering eyes of appreciation and understanding. Like if she was being praised. They werent empty with death but, full of loving joy. They sparkled for her in his moment of death. On the verge of tears. That's when she noticed the wetness on her cheek. She touched it aroused. In an instant without notice she spat blood to the ground. She fell backwards.

_".. That boy .."_  
>She thought as lieutenant Kira got to work on her wounds.<p>

Omaeda came running to her.

"How was the battle, Captain?"  
>He asked.<p>

She still wouldn't respond. She only looked to the sparkling sky. Maybe even anticipating the sparkle to show up again.

".. That boy was naïve. He had me in for the kill. Even though he knew that he let my taunting get to him like a small child and released that gravity manipulator that had made me immobile. He was an assassin but, still a child."  
>She finally gave a response. She touched her wet cheek again. She brought the drop to her index finger and rubbed it against her thumb. It left the liquid purple. She smirked.<p>

_".. That boy and I weren't so different, were we."_  
>She thought as she put her hand down and closed her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sei Sei Seis was indulging her victory she heard a clinging sound behind her.<p>

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru."  
>Said Hitsugaya.<p>

Sei Sei Seis was confused. As his bankai grew around his body he explained.

"I made a replica of myself using ice. It's very life like, don't you think?"  
>He said.<p>

Sei Sei Seis gritted her teeth in anger.

"I usually like to save it for the end of battles but, to distract you from this I had to use it."

She was shocked. Distract her from what? Hitsugaya pointed his sword to the sky. The clouds gathered as if threatening a storm or blizzard. They parted to make a circle under Sei Sei Seis. She lifted her hands up to the sunlight. Happy to see it. She was after all bipolar. As she basked in the warmth her open hands caught snow in them. She brought her hand down and inspected it.

"What is this?"  
>She asked but, by the time she looked Hitsugaya wasn't their.<p>

An ice flower sprouted from her hand where the snow once was. She was shocked as more fell upon her. On her arms, legs and hair. Her scythe. She tried to break the flowers and at times she could. In the end they were too many for her to handle. The snow kept coming down and covered her last visible skin. Her hand trying to reach up to the light or somewhere for safety. Hitsugaya was below. He looked back at his work. It disgusted him. He detested that power. He looked down and grabbed one of the deathly ice flowers. He brought it up to his face. So beautiful glittering in the light.

"Hyoten Hyakkaso..."

He said as his voice was trailed off by the wind taking away the flower. He let his arm drop at his side and walked away. The mountain of ice flowers giving off beautiful sparkles. His footsteps faded into air.

"Lets see the angel of death, escape death."

* * *

><p>Orihime? Mother of Anqiorra.. how in the.. what? Yeah, She's her mom. Personally i liked Zero. He really wasnt a bad guy... He was just poisoned by Kierans ways. To clarify things.. Zero did cry.. but his tears were poison. Poor Kid. What about Ukitake... could he be? No, He cant.. or is he? Uhhh... Mystery..<p> 


	45. WO! The lesson of life

Some said i couldnt do a short chapter.. well here it is! I do believe this is the shortest chapter of this story..

* * *

><p><em>"One by one they come down. One by one they die along. One by one... They'll finish us all."<em>

* * *

><p>With Soi-Fon's and Hitsugayas victory sealed in the book only two were still left. Zenpachi and Byakuya against Shreiker. Ex against Ukitake. Though he thought it was a win he was clearly mistake. How's it possible someone like him, ruthless, naive and into himself could possible beat the Captain of squad 13? Not in this life. Ukitake was badly hurt but, not dead. As Ex was still on the sky Ukitake slowly got up from ground. He had what could be considered a third degree burn on his back. Not to mention his insides probably were affected by the earlier attack. He spat blood and stood up. All the back part from his uniform was shredded into pieces. The only thing visible was his bruised and burnt back exposing ten punctures that went over each other like an x. He looked up at Ex. Ukitake is one of the strongest captain. If he couldn't take that then what kind of captain would he be?<p>

He gave a gentle laugh.  
>"Well that sure was a good hit."<br>Said Ukitake.

Ex pose stoned. His eyes big in surprise. His k9 teeth shown in disgust. He turned around.

"Are you tell me you arn't dead."  
>He said.<p>

Ukitake shook his head.  
>"Maybe hurt but, not dead."<p>

This angered Ex.  
>"Why are you so stubborn! What comes from it!? If you haven't noticed death is better than life! Humans are the only species that think of it as a luxury! It's despicable! 'Only some have chance to live' Thats nonsense!"<br>He screamed.

".. Well I certainly have lived my fair share of years but... For as long as I've lived.. I've discovered something."  
>Said Ukitake.<p>

Ex stayed quiet.

"I discovered... That you're wrong. Death isn't better than life.."  
>He said.<p>

"How could you possible think that you incompetent old fool!"  
>Ex flailed his arms around.<p>

".. But, life isn't better than death."

As Ukitake continued Ex became still.

"What makes it a luxury isn't that they have to wake up everyday and go to some probable work that they hate, take care of kids that drive them crazy and cook dinner that ends up burnt. What makes it a luxury is that every morning they get to see the smile of the ones they love which gives them enough of a reason to go to work. When they come back they get to see the glittering eyes of those small children that drive them mad with energy and then get to hear the laughter of kind and sensible hearts from their cause of well, messing up. Life isn't a luxury itself, it's what you make of it."

Ukitake looked at Ex.

"I've learned that from an old friend of mine. He has thought me and the entire Soul Society something very important. He changed history just by his persistent demeanor and overall kind heart."  
>His eyes warm.<p>

"Bullshit."  
>Said Ex as he threw a luge to the ground.<p>

"Life is meaningless and pointless. The things you talk about are pure horse crap."  
>He looked at Ukitake.<p>

"Let's just finish this. The sooner one of us dies the better."  
>He said.<p>

Ukitake frowned. This time he will give it his all. He knows Ex is and will never be a match for him. Even if he was badly injured. His eyes emptied. Ukitake stood still and waited for Ex to make his move. He closed his eyes and followed his senses. In front of him. He exhaled. He was gone. The wind came and the sound of leaves rustling chimed in his ear. Close. Close. Close. Ukitake extended his left sword to his side. The blade glimmered. Ex appeared and blood was shot. Ukitake didn't even have to swing. Ex just appeared and stepped forward unaware of the weapon to have his throat cut open. Ukitake opened his eyes and brought his right sword to stab his back. Ex's eyes were lifeless. He retracted both his swords and let Ex's body fall down to the ground. Ukitake bowed his head in silence.

"Captain Ukitake has won."  
>Said The head captain.<p>

".. Then that means theirs only one opponent left."  
>Hitsugaya joined their group with Momo helping him.<p>

"Yes, indeed. Captain Byakuya and Captain Kenpachi."  
>He said as he looked off at their distant battle.<p>

".. V.S.. The creature."  
>He finished his sentence with an opening of his eyes. The battle with the abomination commences. The two strongest captains against the creation of mismatched power.<br>Let it begin.

* * *

><p>Well.. i do admit this was one heck of a short chapter.. But the next chapter.. is going to start the battle between Anqiorra and Alexa. We'll have to figure out what Byakuya and Kenpachi will do with the "Monster" some other time. Sorry its so small.. Oh and in the next chapter.. Orihime will reveal her true feeelings to Ichigo.. wonder how thats going to happen.<p> 


	46. WO! Confessions of the heart

and we come back to Anqiorra in the north tower.. time to explain how Orihime is her mother.. Well this should be an odd explanation huh? HAHA, no just kidding. Enjoy your reading.

* * *

><p><em>"Blood for blood and bone for bone we all come tumbling down like boulders on the edge of the earth.."<em>

* * *

><p>In the north tower the shock hadn't completely died down. No one could move and small breaths were heard. Silence thick in anticipation. Mystery circled their minds like fog. Stepping over thoughts and memories. Times past and time present. Like an old broken down clock a second took an eternity and a minute never seemed to come.<p>

"What.. What do you mean.. Mother?"  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

Anqiorra wouldn't move her gaze from Orihime.

"What it exactly mean."  
>She answered.<p>

"Tell me something... Because of you my father gained something I lack.. A heart. If it weren't for you Inoue Orihime.. Then I wouldn't even exist."

Orihime stepped back with tears in her eyes.

"You created me. You gave father the illusion that he had a heart. He saw the heart.. In you and because of that I was able to be created. If he had died with that cold demeanor and having a cruel disgust for every human I wouldn't be standing."  
>Her eyes cold just like her fathers.<p>

A silence spread over again. Kai had grabbed Orihime to somehow stabilize her shock. Archer came from behind the rubble. Halo stood still. She wouldn't tell her brain to do anything. Ichigo let Alexa be on the ground as he concentrated on the situation and how it was possible.

".. So?"  
>Said Alexa as she got up. She picked up her sword and walked in front of Ichigo.<p>

"Does that mean I can't kill you? I doubt that. I don't care who you were, what you did or how you were created. I care on how you took my friends and kept them captive!"  
>She yelled at Anqiorra.<p>

"Orihime.. If you want to make this better.. By that I mean hurting my shoulder.. I want you to do something."  
>She said.<p>

".. Wh.. What is it?"  
>Asked Orihime as she left Kai's arms.<br>"Anything."

"I want you to.. Put a shield around everyone here. Gather them in a corner, against a wall anywhere and put a shield around them."  
>Alexa motioned for Archer to walk over to Orihime and Aurora as well. They all gathered around her. Only Ichigo was left.<p>

"You too."  
>She told him.<p>

As he was about to speak she shut him up.

"I don't want any complaining or any help on this. I'm giving you an order and I expect you to follow it. You have something to look forward to when we get out. After this.. I won't have anything. Now, Go."

He didn't say anything and walked on over to Orihime and the rest. In fact he thought it was a good idea. If he was near all of them then and Alexa got out of control he could protect them.

"Santen Kesshun."  
>Said Orihime as the faires spread on over the corner they were against. Every side was covered. They all on looked the battle.<p>

".. Protecting them."  
>Said Anqiorra as she looked at her opponent.<p>

"This battle is between me and you only. No one else."  
>Said Alexa as she pointed her sword at Anqiorra.<p>

"Shouldn't you have told her to heal your wound first."  
>Asked Anqiorra.<p>

"No need to. This won't even take long."  
>Responded Alexa.<p>

".. You're too cocky, girl."  
>Anqiorra took a step close to her.<p>

Before anything could happen Alexa got an idea. She knows what happened when Ichigo fought Ulqiorra and she will not turn into that monster. She will not be a foul beast that has no moral of self conscious actions.

"Anqiorra Shiffer.."  
>She began. She will try to make this offer as lady like as possible. If she was created from<br>The heart Orihime made Ulqiorra believe had then that meant that she possibly has one.

".. I will make you an offer and a deal."  
>She said. Anqiorra didn't bother to shut her up.<p>

"As I hear no response on it, I will continue... This offer I expect you to honor. The deal.. We can't break it. Understood."

Anqiorra put close attention to her words. She had no idea what she was attempting.

"The offer is... We fight.. The civilized way. Meaning we only use our strength and skills with our swords. No ceros, balas and no getsuga tenshos."

She swallowed hard as she came to recognize what she was offering and what she's about to give up.

"The deal... If you beat me... You are to let my friends go."

Anqiorra was about to protest but, Alexa interrupted her.

"Put aside any damn loyalty you have for that bastard Kieran. This is a battle between me and you no one else. You let them go and if per chance I'm still alive... you can kill me on the spot... Or keep me as a prize."

Anqiorra thought on how Alexa could be a better suitor for the purposes Orihime was suppose to fill. The spirit bombs might not reconstruct the buildings but, it will have a greater destruction capacity. As for being his queen she might not have the looks but, she's a challenge. Kieran likes that.

"... What if I lose."  
>She asked.<p>

Alexa smirked.  
>"Simple. You die."<p>

"You won't keep me as a 'prize'?"  
>Anqiorra emphasized her question.<p>

"I have no use for you and I'm sure soul society doesn't either."  
>She responded.<p>

Anqiorra took to consideration her options. In terms of physical strength she's stronger. As well as in swordsmanship. It will be an easy win.

"Deal."  
>She said after a few minutes of quiet thinking.<p>

"Would you like to seal this deal.. Ah, with blood?"  
>Asked Alexa. She honestly thought it was a good way to settle this. A blood pact. Anqiorra nodded her head. She brought her sword to cut her wrist and Alexa did the same. They spread the falling blood onto their swords. Both calmly walked up to eachother and crossed them. Like an x. The blood was whipped clean with a swing.<p>

".. Before we start I would like to add some conditions of my own."  
>Said Anqiorra in a monotone voice. Alexa stayed quiet to listen to her words.<p>

".. We fight the civilized way but, the first blow must contain all of our power. Any wounds attained from their on cannot be healed. Is this a deal."  
>Said Anqiorra.<p>

"What about the wounds we have now?"  
>Asked Alexa as she looked at her shoulder.<p>

"It will be healed. After all this should be a 'Civilized' fight, correct."  
>She snapped her fingers and Orihime sent out her faires to heal Alexa's wound. Anqiorra few scratches and bruises were also healed.<p>

"It's a deal then."  
>Alexa responded as the faires left and she tested out her shoulder by moving it.<p>

Though Alexa was planning to put her best into her attack she will not be putting her all. She won't bring out her mask. No matter how great the pain. No matter how terrifying the despair she wont bring out that detested power. She simply can't. Alexa remembered Kais eyes opened in fear. In fear of her. She got ready as she brought Zangetsu in front of her. She exhaled and looked to her friends direction. Then at Anqiorra before her.

"Let's go."

She said before she started to run towards Anqiorra. Anqiorra her green energy which surrounded her. Alexa gathered her black energy and it collided against Anqiorras radiant one. Hers wasn't strong enough the blast was consumed by green. The black was fading. Even though she gave it her all it just wasn't possible. Anqiorras power was suffocating as she tried to defend herself from it. Her word pushing down on her. Daring to cut her. She looked to the side as the sword presses down on her shoulder. Opening an old wound. She was hurting but, even so she checked to see if her friends were ok. She saw Kai. He was banging on Orihimes shield. He was yelling something. Something she couldn't hear. Until he broke the shield by putting his palm upon it. Then she heard. Anqiorras devastating and crushing power getting to them. She heard..

"... Do it, Alexa. Do it. Just do it!"

She opened her eyes in shovk. The light consumed them all. Orihime yelped. Ichigo was pushed back. Archer and Halo grabbed the floor for stance. Kai put his arm up in defense to cover his eyes. He didn't feel pain. He looked up scared to see what he was going to find. His eyes glowed in admiration. Alexa was protecting them. Her mask was over her face and Zangetsu was put strongly before her.

"Getsuga!"

Her overlapping voice yelled. The green was pushed to the side as to not touch the others.

"Tensho!"

The technique was show forward and the green was show back. The black now consumed everything in it's path. Alexa was dripping blood. On the other side Anqiorra tried to push it back but the power came with more force each time. She let her sword down and pushes on forward with her left arm. It ripped through her sleeve and was soon burning her arm. Her eyes opened in shock and the power consumed her. Back to Alexa's side she let zangetsu down a little to the floor. She looked back with her yellow eyes. She looked down at Kai. He blinked and broke himself from the shock. As soon as he tried to extend his arm to grab her she said...

"Orihime."

And Orihime did the unspoken deed. She put the shield up again. It cut Kai's attempt to reach her. She didn't look back. Instead she walked away to Anqiorra and waited for the smoke to clear. She emerged from the gray with the left part of her uniform torn off and her arm with scratches and burns. Alexa had her only visible wound. Which was her shoulder.

"That was quiet a good start."  
>Said Anqiorra.<p>

Alexa looked on as she broke away her mask. The blood started to roll down her forehead.

"Now.. No wound to heal.. Let's start this battle."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

Their swords clashed with anger.

* * *

><p>Back behind Orihime's shield everyone stabilized. Now they just awaited for the battle to end. Aurora wondered how it was possible for Orihime to heal Alexa since Kai had healed her. Archer came with the response.<p>

"... Because, When I healed her I turned to ice the flower Kai had put in her. That makes it possible for anyone to heal her. As long as the ice doesn't melt or crack."  
>He said looked towards the battle:<p>

".. Um, Kurosaki-Kun."  
>Said Orihime to Ichigo as he came back to reality. He was just done finding Rukias spiritual pressure.<p>

"Yeah."  
>He answered.<p>

"Yeah... Um.. I.. I wanted... Want to tell you something and I figured it was now or never."  
>She said as she fiddled with her fingers.<p>

Ichigo looked at her.  
>"What is it.."<p>

Orihime looked down. It was now or never. She had him somehow alone right now.  
>"Ehh, Well.. Since.. Since the start of everything Kurosaki-Kun. Since you met Kuchiki-San and since we went to go rescue her and from then since and forward.. I've.. I've always.."<p>

She had no way to speak of this. Her string was right there to catch and to grab but, can she do it?

"... You see when the Arrancar Ulqiorra took me.. He.. He had given me the option to say goodbye to the person I most cared about. I thought of many to say goodbye to but, only one I chose. I... I went to that.. To yo-... To that individuals bedroom  
>During their sleep.."<p>

She swallowed for what she was about to say.

"I cried over the individual as I knew I might not be able to see them again. I put my hands in theirs and leaned down..."

Her cheeks grew red just thinking about it.

".. To.. Leaned down to.. Kiss the person but, in the end I couldn't do it... I couldn't do it without knowing that persons feelings towards me. One thing I did say and I still remember was... 'you, know, I had a lot of things I wanted to do. I want to be a teacher, I also want to be an astronaut, and also make my own cake shop. I want to go into mr. doughnut's and say, 'i'll have them all!' and i want to go into 31 and say, 'i'll have them all!' ohhhh! I wish I could live life five times over! then I'd be born in five different cities, I'd stuff myself full with different delicious things five times each, I'd have five different jobs...and then for those five times I'd fall in love with the same person..."

She said as she still couldn't look up to his face.

".. I guess.. That person is really luky.. I suppose."  
>Said Ichigo to fill in the silence. He could see Orihimes tears hit her white clothes.<p>

"..Thank you kurosaki-kun. Goodbye'..."  
>She finished the words she had told him so long ago.<p>

He looked at her as she picked up her head. His eyes were opened in shock.

"The person I had picked was you."  
>She said.<p>

Ichigo had no words to say. All he saw when he looked at her was memories. Attempts and speeches. He felt something for the girl before him...

Suddenly other more power memories crept into his view. Rukia coming into his room. Rukia being kicked by him. Rukia binding him with kido. Rukia and her sucky drawings. Rukia running downstairs to save his family. Rukia yelling at him. Rukia defending him. Rukia offering her powers. Rukia surprising him at school. Rukia pounding in his chest with that glove. Rukia telling him what a real shinigami did. Rukia introducing the soul candy duck dispenser. Rukia giving him Kon. Rukia working with Chad. Rukia understanding his dilemma to take his sister home. Rukia hurt. Rukia and the gates of hell. Rukia and his mothers grave. Rukia and the rain. Rukia and Byakuya along with Renji. Rukia kicking his hand away. Rukia looking back. Rukia looking up at him as he landed on the bridge. Rukia yelling back at him for his comment. Rukia screaming. Rukia accepting death. Rukia on that stand. Rukia yelling at him again. Rukia looking up as he destroyed it. Rukia in his arms. Rukia saying she wouldn't thank him. Rukia and him looking up at the sky explaining destiny. Rukia in the field and her smile. Rukia saying goodbye and thank you. Rukia returning with a kick and slaps. Rukia on his back. Rukias speech of the heart. Rukia releasing her sword. Rukia saving him. Rukia being stabbed by Grimjoww. Rukia being healed. Rukia when he was told Orihime had been taken. Rukia in Hueco Mundo punching him. Rukia yelling at him that they were friends. Rukia going her own way once they were in. Rukia showing up again after he had been told she was dead. Rukia yelling at him that he should get going. Rukia falling. Rukia looking at him. Rukia with her arm hurt. Rukia explaining his powers depleting. Rukia stepping up to him. Rukia disappearing. Rukia gone. Rukias voice transmitted through the badge. Rukia reappearing before his eyes restoring his powers. Rukia yelling at him and swining that fake sword around. Rukia.

He felt something towards Orihime and it was called friendship. Nothing more and nothing less. He looked at Orihime.

"Inoue.. I.. I'm... Sorry but... You should have picked someone else."

The string was gone. Not even existing any more. It had faded away and now her hand was just hanging their dangling to grab it. To grab nothing but air.

".. It's.. Its ok.. I.. Uh I understand."  
>She said as she cleaned her tears and looked at him.<p>

"I'm sorry."  
>He repeated.<p>

She just shook her head.  
>"It's ok. I thought you might say something like that... After all.. I'm not her."<p>

She turned back to the battle.

_".. I hope you be happy, Kurosaki-Kun."_

A crack was heard. It wasn't her shield and it wasn't a bone. It was her heart.

* * *

><p>You know.. i Honestly do hope i put up there every moment Ichigo and Rukia have had... Did i miss some? Well.. of course those memories wont go away and now we know.. because of the heart Anqiorra was born. Yes, that quote... well the next chapter.. will conclude Anqiorra's and Alexa's battle.. a lot will be said... and a lot will be done. It should be one of my longest chapters. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Thank you!<p> 


	47. WO! The battle goes to the strong

Before you read you should really listen to these songs while reading. I listened to them while writting this whole chapter. So please, try. For the fighting parts.. "Protectors of the earth" By Two steps from hell. "The battle is to the strong" its an OST from Fate/Zero. and a OST from BLEACH called "Chokkaku". As well as "Mezameru Tamashi", "Krone", "The Relief" from Pandora Hearts, "Chaoz Airflow" from Paragonx9, and "Soundscape to Ardor". For the sad moments i used "Tears of life" and Tears after the cloudy weather" both Pokemon OST. As well as "Voices of eternity", Into the dark", "Sound of falling rain", "November" by Kim Yoon and "Memories of days gone by". All good songs so please listen to them while reding this. It just gives it a better feeling. I like "Memories of days gone by".. its really soothing.

* * *

><p><em>"The monsters that rise, the yells that call, the tears that fall, the angst goodbye and the soul that lives on."<em>

* * *

><p>The battle continued on as Alexa put a heavy front and Anqiorra attacked with all her strength. This was the end. One will come victorious and one will die. Simple as that. Anqiorra had put any loyalty she had for Kieran away and only acted on the feeling of killing the girl who had caused her trouble. Alexa ducked as Anqiorra slashed to her neck. Alexa meanwhile she was down took a swing to Anqiorras stomach. It worked as blood was spewed out. She back away. Sword clashing was heard throughout the empty building. No one was left alive to back up Anqioora. Not that she needed any help but, the place used to be filled with the person she detested. Now they're all gone. This will be a long battle.<p>

Alexa clashed Zangetsu with Anqiorras sword. Anqiorra defended herself and when she felt she had the upper hand made Alexa's sword fly up giving her and open area to attack. She slashed down. All across her chest Alexa had a wound. She landed to her knees in blood loss. Even so she clung to Zangetsus hilt like if it was her life line. She will not let go. Alexa picked herself up and awaited Anqiorras blows. She saw things blurry. Anqiorra appeared before her and clashed again. Alexa pushed up with all the strengh she had. She disappeared from sight and reappeared behind Anqiorra she slashed down on her shoulder. Blood spattered everywhere. But before she could retract Anqiorra grabbed her wrist and brought her sword to stab her stomach through. Her blade rammed into Alexa's stomach like a lance being thrown. Alexa was so close she brought her left arm to keep Anqiorras hand around her sword from moving. She kept the sword intentionally in her stomach. She then proceeded to release her hand from Anqiorras hold and picked up zangetsu in power and strength. She then stabbed it down on her chest with force. Blood splattered down and as they were in mid air they clashed downwards to the ground below. The pillars shocked and tumbled down the ceiling moved and caved in. The ground below Anqiorra broke and the ground after that and after that. At each floor Alexa dug deeper her sword but, so did her rival. At each floor they crashed a gust of smoke was spread out to fan out like a circle and then the power of the fall would brake the walls. The tower shook.

Orihime and the others saw how the ceiling clashed down on them and the ground below disappear. They all feel downwards. The smoke gathered and ruble came down. They started to see the light as the walls also came tumbling down. Ichigo fell. Kai took a hold of Aurora and fell. Archer grew unconscious due to the cause of a huge stone hitting his head. Everyone of them came falling down like if they were rocked and shaken out from a tree with falling leaves. The velvet throne also fell as a huge piece if ruble came crashing down on it. The empire was crushing down.

As the pillars crumbled, smoke dispersed, the walls and floors vanished Alexa and Anqiorra managed to seperate themselves from eachother as they also came tumbling down with the building itself.

Far away Rukia and the others felt this as an earthquake and quickly saw outside as to what was the commotion. The tower was crumbling down to ruble. The sand and dirt it picked up was immense. It was like seeing a stack of pancakes cave inward and then the rest fall apart. They all quickly decided they should head on towards them. It was obvious they would need help. Rukia leades the group as she jumped down. Accompanied by Chad, Uruyu and the two Arrancars. She reflected there on what she was doing. Running alongside someone who was once her enemy to save her friends. She wasn't talking about Nell. Nell protected Ichigo and Orihime. Nothing will ever change that. But in contrast to Harribel she tried to kill Captain Hitsugaya. An enemy of the soul society is and enemy of hers. Then she thought on how Ichigo was once their enemy. Even so she wasn't his. She stuck to believe that Ichigo is a great man with great power that everyone else saw as a threat but, never bothered to think on why he was one. He was a threat then because he wanted to rescue her. An enemy of soul society is an enemy of hers.

Screw that.

As she reflected on how Ichigo was a great example of her feelings towards Harribel they got closer and closer to the tower. An enemy of soul society is not an enemy of hers. Not unless they go against her. So far she holds nothing against Harribel. She isn't an enemy.

Alexa crashed down onto some rocks as the rest of the building crumbled down. She could hear it come apart piece by piece. The pillars shattering and the couple of windows breaking. Her hand still holding Zangetsu hanged limply on the side of the rock she was on. Her hair filed with tid bits of cement. Her forehead running down with blood that covered her eye. She was losing. She was losing to her deal.  
><em><br>"... I can't.. Just die.."_  
>She thought as she saw a small figure running towards her.<br>_  
>"If I do die... It can't be by her hands..."<em>  
>She tightened her grasp around Zangetsus hilt.<p>

_"I have people to protect and things to do.. I can't die..."_

Her blood running down the rock slowly as it left her. The wound in her stomach releasing more of the red liquid to stain her uniform.

_"... But... Maybe... It's best that I do."_

She let her head rest on the rock as she saw sideways for that approaching figure. It was coming closer and closer as her heart beat slower and slower. The image was becoming foggy and fading into the distance like an old memory. Memories. It was all she had left now. Things to drive her to continue. Memories of loved ones. Memories of friends. Memories of laughs. Memories of tears. Memories of happiness. It just wasn't enough to pick her up. The figure got closer and now she could see it was a small stature female with black hair. She was screaming something she couldn't hear. Her mouth opened but, nothing would come out. The figure was now above her. Purple eyes she saw. She knew who it was.

_".. Alexa... I love you."_

A small quivering child in her arms.

_"I.. Aly... Just pay attention..."_

She patted her black hair to move it out of her eyes.

Alexa closed her eyes as that memory sprung up. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Love you too... Aly."

She let go of Zangetsu as Rukias word was audible to everyone else.

"Alexa!"

She reached her and flipped her over on the rock.

"Nell! Cut her uniform open but only around the stomach and chest wound!"  
>Rukia yelled to her as she prepared herself to heal Alexa.<p>

"Uh, Harribel.. Go around to find me some water and if possible a needle and thread."  
>She said to her.<p>

Harribel dispersed out as Nell cut Alexa's uniform open. Uruyu and Chad had gone of looking for the others. The scene was horrendous. Her wound was worse than expected and her shoulder wound was deep enough. All around her abdomen she had bruises and small cuts. Especially the one across her chest. Her arm showed burn signs and her head showed some sort of fracture as far as Rukia could tell.

"Did I cut open enough?"  
>Said Nell to Rukia as Harribel came with a bucket of water.<p>

"Yes, thank you."  
>She answered as then Harribel put the needle an thread into Rukias hand. She smiled and Harribel gave something close to a smile back.<p>

"Now, Please... Stand by. Leave the bucket down on the ground if you can."  
>Said Rukia.<p>

Harribel stuck to it. Tightly held in her arms.  
>"No, Because of that girl I got rescued and now she's here defending the small Shred of pride we still have. She may not know it but, she is."<p>

Harribel stood by Rukias side.  
>".. So be it."<br>She responded.

Rukia got to work. First in healing her arm. She hovered both her hands over Alexa's arm. After some time when she thought it was ok she started peeling off the skin. Gently she would let it drop into the bucket. Next she started healing her arm again and it looked good as new. She then started working on her head. Rukias hunch was right. Alexa's skull was fractured. Immediately she started to heal it. She ripped the sleeve from her uniform and dipped it into the water. She then placed it over Alexa's shoulder wound. It soon became tainted red. Harribel brought the bucket over so that Rukia could clean the rag. All the blood dripped like a waterfall into the bucket. All the water was soon red and unclean. Harribel dumped the water to the side and brought more water so Rukia could make it dirty again over and over time after time. When all the blood was cleaned from that wound she brought the needle and thread. It was the first time she had done this but, it's been proven for a wound to heal to the point as to be ready for combat again it must first be closed and then heal with kido. She knew that if Alexa woke up after she was done she would fight again. That was her only resource to be sure that the wounds wouldn't open up. Rukia stuck the thread through the needle and started to sow the wound close. Her hands getting tainted red with blood and more rolled down. Nell put in hands and grabbed the rag to clean the blood. Rukia was done with closing the wound. It wasn't her best job but she cut the thread and tied it.

"Nell, Harribel clean her stomach wound while I heal this one and I'll close the chest wound in a little."

They got right to work. Rukia had blood all over her clothes. She placed both her hands again hovering over Alexas shoulder. In due time the sweat accumulated and her hands grew tired. Nell was finishing cleaning the wound as Harribel brought more water and Rukia was done. Without a word she grabbed the remaining thread and sowed Alexas stomach wound close. It took longer than expected because she first had to heal Alexas broken ribs, arms and her chest. Her wound started to release more blood. Harribel as quick as she could remembered their was disinfectant in one of the other buildings. After a few minutes of struggling and sweat she found it and returned pouring it onto Alxas stomach wound. The blood release became less and less. Rukia started to heal.

Deep in the subconsciousness of Alexa she was still and feelingless. Like a corpse she laid down on a black floor. Her arms at her sides and her eyes closed. Her hair covering her chest and part of her eyes.

_"... I feel.. Nothing.."_

_"I am... Nothing."_

_"I've done... Nothing."_

_".. Nothing."_

Her conscious thoughts echoed around her body.

_"I've failed to all who I know. I'm worthless and like a worthless being I should die..."_

As her echoing voice faded into the black. One crept in. One horrendous voice that held nothing but mischief and madness.

"But I can't let you die and if you do.. I'll take over! You're body now is an empty shell just waiting to be filled in. Be filled in by something better, stronger, efficient!"

The voice faded as it came back with a boom.

"Instinct!"

Alexa opened her eyes to find Hichigo on top of her. She opened her mouth to see air bubbles escape from it. The black started to melt down as blue started to surround her. Looked more maybe blue mixed in with green. Water. Her body started to get draped by the black that had melted. It circled her and tightened around her. It was forming her shinigami uniform. Alexa looked to the side to find Tensa Zangetsu sitting on the edge of a building.

"... It's time we have a talk."  
>He said to her.<p>

Alexa nodded and Hichigo had dissapeared. She made her way towards him and took a sit next to him.

"I know about your offer with the Arrancar."  
>He said.<p>

Alexa payed close attention.

"At this very moment.. You are half dead to the world and people are bringing you completely back. It means you are being healed. If you're being healed your 'civilized' battle offer has ended. Now... It will be her and the monster inside you."  
>Tensa looked away.<p>

"You can't get rid of the monster because it's already a part of this power. So, either you embrace it or.. Get killed. Alexa, When you wake up you'll be facing a true monster.. Just hope that she keeps her end of the deal.. Because theirs no way she's keeping the offer."  
>He looked back at her.<p>

".. Tensa.. I can't just..."  
>She started to say but was cut short.<p>

"It's not wether you can't or can it's that you must. You can't die by her hands."

Alexa opened her eyes in shock as it was revealed Tensa had heard one of her last dying thoughts.

".. So use every inch of power you have. Even the monster."  
>He chuckled a bit but, then sported a serious face. Alexa smiled.<p>

".. I'll do my best."  
>She said.<p>

A white light was starting to fade everything into it's living warmth.

"I'll see you back here then?"  
>Asked Tensa.<p>

Alexa didn't respond as the light grew bigger and bigger.

_"Maybe.. Once more."_  
>She thought as the light took her in and she opened her eyes to a blue sky. She looked to her side to find Rukia with a bloody face and hands. Nell holding a bloody black rag and Harribel holding a blood stained bucket. Alexa looked around disoriented.<p>

".. Wh-... What happened?"  
>She asked as she sat up with bandages at her side. She frowned as she came to the realization that what Tensa said was true.<p>

"We.. Healed any possibly wound you have."  
>Said Rukia as Harribell threw out the bucket of blood.<p>

"Where's everyone else?"  
>She started to look around.<p>

Rukia looked down in disappointment.  
>"They are currently... all missing."<p>

Alexa brought her legs onto the edge of the rock. She noticed that her uniform was ripped from all over the place. She looked around to the remaining pillars. Her eyes cought onto something gold. It blinded her eyes. No point in wondering what it was now. She got off the rock and picked up her sword from ground. She exhaled.

"... Rukia, Nell, Harribel... I need your help."  
>She said walking past them and looking into the distance.<p>

"Anqiorra will return... And the offer I made to her.. Is now broken because you healed me."

She brought Tensa to her eyes and opened her palm holding it.

".. Now... I don't have a choice but to fight with everything I have."  
>She clenched Tensa's hilt to the point it hurt her hand.<p>

"Wait.. Do you mean you'll be.."  
>Rukia said but then became quiet as she knew the answer alreay.<p>

"Yes, Rukia... Their is no point in hiding that.. I just hope I keep my rational state when I do turn into it. If I don't..."

Alexa turned around to Rukia.

"Tell everyone it's ok. I am not afraid of dying.. I never was. I die defending and protecting... Their is no better way to lose my life. Though, to protect everyone I need you three to do something for me. I'm not sure if you can but, it's a long shot. I need you to create some type of barrier around this area. Two Arrancar and a lieutenant should be able to do it."

"I'm.. Not sure if their is a Kido that does that.. And if their is it's probably really hard and-"  
>Rukia was cut short.<p>

"Rukia, you aren't going to be using Kido. You'll be using your spiritual energy. You three right now are full of power due to the fact that you've sustained minor injures. Please... I read about this technique a long, long time ago.. As far as I know it's called 'The three pillars of fate.' Where in the book I read it said that three goddesses put their might and power to create three pillars. From those three pillars walls extend and connect with eachother. It's suppose to resist any catasthrope and any type of destruction. That's why it's perfect for this occasion."  
>Said Alexa looking at them three.<p>

"What if we can't do it?"  
>Asked Rukia.<p>

".. It's not wether you can or can't.. It's that you must."  
>Said Alexa as she quoted Tensa with a smile.<p>

Rukia wanted to protest but, it's Alexas decision. She has absolutely no right to contradict it. Rukia nodded slowly.

"Right.. Those who are inside the area should be outside the barrier. If by any chance someone is left inside.. You have to open the barrier. Doesn't matter in what state I'm in. If I'm winning or losing. You open it. And Rukia..."

Alexa just smiled at her. Rukia didn't know what this meant. Until Alexa walked away from them did she hear the whisper.  
><em><br>"... Thank you."_

Alexa was gone. Rukia looked around but, there was nothing. So along with Harribel and Nell they started to look for everybody. Nell after looking under all the ruble found Orihime laying unconscious. Harribel found Aurora and Kai. Uruyu along with Chad found Archer. Rukia after being informed that everyone had been collected was told that Ichigo was nowhere to he seen. The grounds had been cleared and they searched outside the area. Nothing was there. Rukia was anxious and worried but, she wouldn't let it show in her face. Her insides were moving about with fear that he might be... Dead.

"Harribel.. Take everyone outside a.. 100 foot perimeter. Uruyu, Chad carry Orihime, Kai and Aurora. Nell carry Archer. I'll go looking for Ichigo."

Rukia was unsure of giving two Arrancars orders but, they followed without question. Rukia took off without another thought. Ichigo was missing. She can't simply leave him in the area of battle. She walked over ruble and stepped on glass. She looked under rocks and crawled in small places to find him. Still nothing. Rukia looked up in exasperation.

"... Please... Please... Where are you.."

She looked around the pillars. She spotted a hint of orange. Rukia wasted no time as she felt Anqiorra was near by. She had to build that barrier. When she reached the top Ichigo was covered by dust and glass. His hair covered his eyes and his lips parted. He was still breathing.

"Oh... Thank you.. I finally found you."

She looked around and saw Alexa in the middle of all the pillars. Her enemy taking a stance. Rukia found it hard to pick Ichigo up but, for his safety and her own she'll carry his weight ten fold if needed. She could just see Harribel and the others. She flash stepped from pillar to pillar carrying Ichigo. When she was on the last pillar with Harribel and the others just underneath it she turned around and looked at Alexa far away in the distance.

"... You can start."

She jumped down with Ichigo in her arms and placed him gently on the sand. She moved his hair from his forehead and let it fall back down. She looked at Harribel and Nell. They nodded. Rukia walked to the middle on both her sides a shattered pillar. Harribel made her way a good 30 feet to the right between two pillars she stood. Nell went to the Left around the same distance Harribel did and again pillars at both her sides. All three extended their arms to their sides. They all took deep breaths and concentrated. Rukias body started to glow white with her power. Nell started to glow green and Harribel yellow. Rukias energy was shot to the sky. Nell stayed calm and hers touched the clouds. Harribel hardly worked a sweat to release hers. The three colorful pillars standing tall connected lines with one another. Yellow collided with white and white collided with green. Green collided with yellow. The lines at first made a triangle but then expanded on all the other shattered and material pillars and it formed a circle. The lines then came down making walls around them and encasing everything inside. The energy moved slowly. As it filled every inch the edges had a sort of burnt look until it connected with the rest. That's when Rukia noticed they were part of the wall. They completed the wall. They were the three pillars. She had sweat forming at her forehead. She can withstand it! She will!

Back in the middle of the area where at least 5 pillars still stood Alexa looked on forward to her opponent.

"You were healed.. The offer is off."  
>Said Anqiorra as she cleaned some dirt from her shoulder.<p>

"I understand that.. But, you were also healed or are you telling me you didn't sustain any wounds."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

"No, you're right. It's just high-speed regeneration. I can regenerate a severed arm or leg except my brain and internal organs."  
>Anqiorra looked up to see the wall being finished.<p>

".. That is called 'The three pillars of fate'.."  
>Said Alexa as she noticed Anqiorra look up at it.<p>

"Its not a form of shinigami kido or a special type of power... I sense.. Tier Harribel, Nelliel Tu odelschwanck and Rukia Kuchiki's spiritual pressure mixed in it."  
>She said as she looked back at her opponent.<p>

"Correct."  
>Responded Alexa.<p>

"Are you sure you chose the right people to do this. Arrancars collaborating with shinigami."  
>Anqiorra questioned.<p>

"I chose the right ones. The first pillar.. Represents the transcendental between two beings. A hollow and shinigami. The second pillar.. Embodiment of persistence and strength in the weak. She's frail but, strong. Third pillar... Proven to show that intellect can be combined with strength. She has the brawn and brains."  
>Alexa smirked.<p>

"They're perfect for the job. This wall. This barrier... It's purpose is to keep in our battle. Our spiritual pressure and energy."  
>She looked around to make sure it wasn't wavering.<p>

"... I am never to release my sword while in the confinements of Las Noches. If I do it would destroy the fortress itself."  
>Anqiorra kept a cold look and a monotone voice.<p>

"I'm sure the pillars will sustain..."  
>Alexa just wanted to get it over with. If she dies, she dies. If she lives, she lives.<p>

"I feel that you have no resolution to fight. You have nothing to drive you to kill me any more. Maybe knowing this will help you... While captive Prilon Kai would scream your name outside through the gates of his window. He would cry in his pillow and go insane saying he wishes to be dead than to see his friends dead. I... Would force pills down his throat and slap him to reality saying his friends will die. Doesn't matter what he said or did or cried.. I promised him he would see all their corpses in front of his eyes to prove it."

Alexa gritted her teeth.

"I'll keep my promise."  
>Anqiorra finished with nothing but, menace in her voice.<p>

"We go full on out Anqiorra and you will die! Let the walls of this building crumble down! Let the ceiling fall and the ground shake! But I will have you head!"

Alexa ran towards her opponent. The battle began. The full battle without any power restraint whatsoever. Anqiorra fended off Alexa and kicked her away. She skid to a stop.

"... Did you also create this 'Three pillars of fate' to keep in your monstrous counterpart. You don't want to shield them from me but, from your own power. Stand up if I'm right."  
>Said Anqiorra as she walked on over to Alexa's laying body.<p>

Alexa spat blood as she was sure she fracture a few major organs with that kick. She stood up with the help of her shaky arms.

"You're right... I know what Kurosaki Ichigo did when he fought your father. I won't let myself hurt my friends. The barrier is made to keep me in but, what I said wasn't a lie. It's to keep our spiritual energy's in as well."  
>Alexa brought Zangetsu to her face.<p>

"Why don't you just spare me the task of killing you and die on your own."  
>Said Anqiorra to her.<p>

Alexa with the help of Zangetsu picked herself up. She stabbed her sword on the ground.

"You know as much as I would love that... I just can't."

She stood up straight. Anqiorra watched in amusement.

"I can't die... I have people waiting for me on the other side.. I have things to do.. Things to lose and things to protect. So, as much as I wish to let go of life itself.. It won't happen here... And I certainly won't give you the damn pleasure of watching me die."  
>Alexa had skid marks all around her face and arms. Her open abdomen and legs. She looked into her opponents eyes.<p>

"What is that I see? Sympathy for a lowly human? Are you starting to care for me? ... Anqiorra Shiffer.."  
>Her last words held venom and a hint of smart ass.<p>

This infuriated Anqiorra. She would never have sympathy for a human. Nonetheless start caring for one. She placed her sword down in anger before her.

"Never."

The ground cracked and the floor behind her burst up in pieces. Alexa went at her again and Anqiorra fended her off. With her free hand she pointed her finger at Alexa's abdomen. A ball of green light was forming. She shot a cero at Alexa. In return Alexa was sent flying through three pillars. Breaking them all in the process. The first she hit with her head. The second she hit it like a star. Arms and legs apart. The third her shoulder collided with it. She fell to the ground after that. Anqiorra didn't even have one wound whil Alexa was dying on the inside. Broken bones and probably internal bleeding. She looked up from the ruble that was supporting her. She saw Anqiorra in front of her. She spat blood to her face.

"That all you have."  
>Said Alexa weakly.<p>

She stood up with speed and headed towards her opponent again. Alexa brought her sword down on Anqiorras shoulder. She brought upon her hollow mask to get deeper into the wound. Anqiorra didn't flinch. She simply punched Alexas face breaking her mask into small shards and sending Alexa herself sideways to pound on Rukia's side of the wall. She slid off it with blood trailing down. Rukia looks on to the horrifying sight. As Alexa reached the ground Rukia looked up with worry to see Anqiorra coming her way. With every step the pillars remaining would crumble down to mere dust. The rocks around her would come up to the air. Anqiorra swung her sword down the ground cracked. Alexa looked up with her eye swollen. She was tired of being beat up. She stood up disoriented. She shook her head as for her vision to stabilize. She looked on forward to her opponent. The pain she has inflicted onto her friend. The terror she was brought upon them all. The fact that she stole her power.

"Cannot be forgiven Anqiorra!"

Alexa raises her sword and again brought out her mask.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

She let her sword fall and the black spiritual presure attack hit Anqiorra. Meanwhile Alexa disappeared from Rukias view and merged within the black. She came behind Anqiorra and slashed down. Anqiorra dissapeared and shot a cero blankly. Green collided with black. Both powerful. The explosion cold hardly be contained. Alexa found her opponent on top of a pillar as she looked through the smoke and flaming objects. She immediately went down on her. Anqiorra put up her sword and again black mixed in with green in an explosion. Alexa crushed down with force Anqiorra was brought down on the pillar destrying it's insides. They made a way towards the bottom while still going head to head. they reached the bottom with Anqiorra making a swing of her sword and Alexa jumping off her.

"You can never hope to defeat me."  
>Said Anqiorra as she examined her shoulder wound.<p>

"Remember... I said kill not defeat."  
>Responded Alexa.<p>

Anqiorra was tired of her silly antics. She pointed her sword to Alexa with the remnants of her hollow mask.

"I dont see a point for you to continue this battle. I do say... When I kill you.. I will let your friends go and keep you as a rug for lord kieran."

Alexa was tired but, she did have a fighting spirit. Because of that her body can withstand anything.

".. It's nice to know you'll at least keep our deal."  
>Alexa responded as she took into fact her clothes. From her left shoulder to the right side of her stomach there was a chunk of her uniform missing. From her right knee down nothing was covering her. She had only one sleeve and the rest of her uniform covered her chest area and her whole left leg.<p>

"... I'll bring you to death."

A pause as the air tensed.

".. Enclose, Murcielago."

Black with green outlined spirirual energy came from Anqiorras sword. It enclosed get and surrounded her. Alexa was shocked at what she was seeing. The green then fell around Anqiorra like rain. Black Bat wings formed around her back and her mask is centered to her head with two large horns going outwards but extending to the front. Her hair became longer. Her fingernails grew longer and the lines at the bottom of her eyes became black and more triangular. Her clothes became more robe like. Her sword had become different as well.

Alexa was surprised to come to this face to face. The power was of high magnitude. Anqiorra extended her wings. The pillar shattered to rubble and the wave of power collided with the wall they had created. Alexa stood her ground.

"... Well built, I suppose."  
>Said Anqiorra without a care.<p>

She pointed her finger at Alexa.

"With this... It'll all end."

Black with green outlines formed around her finger like a small ball.

"... Cero Oscuras."

The shot was sent and it collided with Alexa. Her mask broke and the explosion was immense. As it collided with her target the power reached the wall. Rukia could hardly stand it any longer. She's keeping in the power that not even Las Noches can hold in. Impossible. The blast hit the wall but, instead of breaking it when it collided the green explosion was shot upwards. The wall sustained. Meanwhile Alexa could hardly keep up any of this. When the time came to unleash her restrain she did now know. She didnt know until she saw something next to her. A pair of pink wings.

"Halo."

She said as she looked back and smoke and flames were everywhere. She can't let her friend be in such a mess. It was a surprise even for her that she could still stand up and push the ruble of her. She saw her struggling face and sweat. Alexa knew she was feeling Anqiorras power. If she wakes up she'll probably be killed. Then she heard the words...

"Luz de la Luna."

The ranged weapon based attack had been sent. Alexa looked back and noticed it looked just like a javelin being thrown. A javelin headed her way. Alexa looked down at Halo. A javelin that was about to kill her friend. Nell could see this happen and took a moment to recall Alexa's words. If someone is in the barrier they are to let it fall. Doesn't matter what's happening. Nell threatened to step out of line. She moved and the wall started to disintegrate. Alexa carried Halo in her arms and looked up at Nell in a form of thanks. Nell disappeared and Alexa took Halo to a safe place. The attack collided with the ground. The massive explosion made a cloud mushroom that destroyed the ceiling of Las Noches. The wave after that caused Rukia, Nell, Harribel, Uruyu and Chad to look for a safe spot. They carried Ichigo, Archer, Aurora, Kai and Orihime on their shoulders. The power was something they could handle. Suddenly as they were walking from the battle at a fast pace Alexa appeared before them with a beat up Halo in her arms. She let her drop.

"Rukia... Take everyone to a safe spot. This whole ground is about to become our battlefield. Please, Be carefu-."

Anqiorra came flying towards Alexa taking her face into the palm of her hand. Rukia's eyes opened in shock as she saw how easily Anqiorra was beating Alexa. It's as if she was playing with a rag doll. Her body wanted to crumble as for that little instant she was close to Anqiorra the power was drowning her. It suffocated her. They all went looking for safer ground. Meanwhile Anqiorra dragged Alexa's face through the sand and up the walls of standing pillars. Finally she threw her up into the ceiling of Las Noches. Alexa's body could be seen as a black figure coming down compared to the white moon that Hueco Mundo had. It clashed back down as Anqiorra came up and threw one of her Javelin shaped attacks at her falling body. Alexa put up her sword to defend herself from it but, it was to strong to handle. Again an explosin inside Las Noches. The walls were starting to break. Alexa could hardly stand any of it anymore. She stood up again and looked around for her opponent. She found her coming down slowly from the hole she had created.

"Getauga Tensho!"

Alexa slashed her sword down and the attack was nothing merely than a tickle to Anqiorra. This shocked Alexa.

"It shouldn't surprise you."

Her enemy appeared behind her and slashed down on her leg. The wound caused Alexa to fall to the floor. Almost like kneeling. Alexa stabbed her sword onto the ground for support. She saw Anqiorra in front of her. Her right hand open a little to create the green javelin that contained so much power. Or as Anqiorra called it 'Luz de la Luna.' Alexa looked up to have that thing being above her left shoulder. She didn't expect it as Anqiorra brought it down Alexa's back a with it pushed her to back. Alexa was sent flying again in a poor attempt to recuperate stability she placed her hand on the sand and skit to a stop. When she looked up she found Anqiorra flying towards her. She picked up Zangetsu and both their weapons clashed with Anqiorra winning the match. Enough of a distance between them Anqiorra threw it at her opponent. This time the explosion was more than Las Noches could handle. The explosion couldn't be kept in. The ceiling was blow of and the circular wall that surrounded the fortress was destroyed. The pieces were sent flying to the outskirts of Hueco Mundo and the ceiling was falling on everyone. Now the cloud filled blue sky was gone. No more happy faces and tickle shots. Far away from the battle Rukia found a safe spot for everyone to take a deep breath and rest. The ceiling was no more and she reclined the unconscious upon some of the remaining wall of Las Noches.

"... What.. What is that?"  
>Asked Ichigo as he woke up to the see the five explosions that occured.<p>

".. It's the battle that determines if we get out of here alive."  
>Responded Rukia looking on at the battle.<p>

"Wait.. Alexa's fighting Anqiorra."  
>Said Ichigo as he got up from the wall and stood next to Rukia.<p>

She didn't respond.

"Rukia... I made a promise to her and I can't ju-."

"... She broke it Ichigo. She wanted to break it to keep you and me and everyone else alive. She says if she dies then.. It's ok that she did. She goes out defending those she loves. Their is no better death than that. Respect her wish, like I have."  
>She responded as she looked back at a waking Archer.<p>

"... Ale... Alexa..."  
>He opened his eyes with that being his first word.<p>

Another huge blast was heard and seen. The wall started to disintegrate again.

"What if she turns into the hollow."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"... She says it's ok if she does. Ichigo, remember... There is still another war to fight outside of this world."  
>Rukia felt a hand around her wrist.<p>

"What if I say it's not ok."

It was Archer.

"Archer.. You should rest up a bit more."  
>Said Rukia to him as he let go of her wrist. At that point Kai woke up.<p>

"You too, Kai.  
>She said to him.<p>

"Not until you take me to her."  
>He responded.<p>

Everyone looked at him with a shocked expression.

"... I know it's her battle. I have no right to intervene and I don't plan to. But, I do have a right to see what's going on."  
>Said Kai to them.<p>

Archer looked at his friend.  
>"... Not unless she doesn't want you to."<p>

Kai looked at Archer with an open mouth for unsaid words. Another explosion occurred that sent them all against the wall.

"Plus, I think we're close enough."

Said Ichigo as he looked up at the black sky with Anqiorra flying by and returning back to the center where he presumed Alexa was. He wasn't afraid of this power he felt anymore. He had gone against it and it's terrifying sense once and it was more than enough to recognize it from a distance. He didn't feel pressured by it any longer. A green explosion illuminated his face. Alexa on the other hand felt the full capacity of the power she was encircled with. Her Getauga Tenshos wouldn't even lay a single scratch on her. Like if only a mere bug had collided with her and she just swept it away. Alexa was on the floor standing her ground. Now that the wall and ceiling had been blow off she could see Hueco Mundo for what it was. A deserted area with beast and horrifying creatures with unbelievable high power like Anqiorra lived in. With black skies and nothing but a few broken pillars and trees plus sand stood. Everything guided by a white moon. She soon found Anqiorra to be in front of her.

"Why do you keep fighting..? Give me a solid and clear answer and maybe I'll stop attacking you."  
>Said Anqiorra with the light from her Luz de la Luna illuminating her.<p>

".. I fight because I have to win. Doesn't matter to what you turn into next I'll keep fighting you until I win."  
>She responded looking at Anqiorras emotionless face.<p>

"... That's just ridiculous and comical. I see no sense in fighting a battle you know you've already lost."  
>Anqiorra looked around.<p>

"... That's the point you senseless bastard! I haven't lost!"  
>Alexa got up with a shaky but solid stance.<p>

"What...?"  
>Said Anqiorra.<p>

"Did you not hear what I said! No matter into how many pillars you throw me against! How many times you make me eat sand! Even if you continue throwing that attack of yours! I will always stand up and fight! I said I would kill you..."

Alexa brought out her mask and out her sword in front of her face.

"And kill you I will-!"

As soon as she looked up from her blade it was slammed against her face breaking her mask and driving her into a state of shock. She had seen this particular move in the videos she saw while Ichigo was fighting Ulqiorra. Back then she could just imagine the pain. Now, she felt it. It was horrible. It felt like a cactus had been throw at your face and is still pressing. Anqiorra flew on up to the moon and back down while still holding Alexa in her palm. She made her crash into the sand and then picked her face up to make it burn against a standing pillar. When she reached the top of it she threw her limb body to the next pillar standing by.

"Stand up and fight after this."

Anqiorra formed her Luz de la Luna and took to the sky's before throwing it at her opponent. The green explosion covered the moon and extended for miles. The aftershock was even greateter as it crumbled everything to ash the actual explosion didn't.

"See... There is nothing to fight for... Nothing to live for. Our existence is nothing and should probably end in suicidal intentions or a form of self destruction. It's senseless and useless to keep on living. Instill some rational fear in you. Maybe you keep on fighting because you have no fear of losing. After this I'll make it the epicenter of your life. You'll feel extraneous. Out of context. You just need fear."  
>She said as the smoke cleared away and she neared the explosion.<p>

"... No, I don't need fear. I thought I had told you... I fight becaue I just simply have to win. Their is no other point, fact or reason. I fight because I have to win! Their is no point for you to look in-depth behind the true meaning of my words. What I say, I say bluntly."  
>Alexa stood strong.<p>

".. And you speaking of taking ones own life? What type of talk is that? That's the easy way out. Life was created for you to live and learn from it. Fight your problems and confront them. Not run away from them and do some cowardly act like suicide. It's the weak way to go. Parting yourself from your depression and whatever else is dragging you down as to take your life... Now that's senseless and useless."  
>She looked up to find Anqiorra looking down at her.<p>

"... I'll bring you... To fear."

She looked on forward coldly at her opponent. Alexa looked at her expecting for her throat to be slit. Her chest to be punctured or one of her arms to be cut off. Instead she heard Anqiorra speak.

"Resurreccion, Segunda Etapa."

Her form was changing. Anqiorra kept her black wings but her robe like attire went away to reveal her body. From her waist down it seemed like black fur and it covered her arms as well. Her feet became talon like and her hands turned claw-like. Her abdomen was bare and below her neck was adorned by her hollow hole. It seemed like from it black liquid was rolling down. Her eyes turned yellow with green surrounding them. Her mask was gone and she now had bat like ears. Even though her transformation exposed her full body still a small ripped top coat covered her breast.

"... Do you still plan on beating me...?"  
>She asked Alexa looking up at her. She stood up with shaky knees and her arms holding Zangetsu unstable.<p>

"... Hell yeah."  
>She responded.<p>

"I told you, no matter what form you choose to take next. I will fight you."

Anqiorra neared closer and she could see the fear in Alexa's eyes. Possibly smell it as well. Alexa swallowed as her trembling eyes looking up to her powerful opponent.

"Why do you still choose to fight. You are being surrounded by fear. Fear of me. Fear of me and the power that you can't match. Anything that you do from this point forward is utterly useless and cynical. Pointless and demeaning to you, your friends and your kind."  
>Said Anqiorra as she brought her black tail around her body.<p>

"For My friends anything, for My Family everything for both the imposible."  
>Alexa responded strongly.<p>

"What..?"  
>Questioned Anqiorra.<p>

"I don't think keeping on fighting for my friends is an insult to the human race, my friends or myself. It just proves I'm stronger than you in that aspect. Wouldn't you fight with your all to protect the people you love?"  
>Alexa questioned her opponent. Without remorse or even an inch if hesitation Anqiorra came up with her answer. Her voice colder than it was. Uncaring and melancholy.<p>

"No. I wouldn't. I would take in fact my defeat and live with it. Just like you should do."  
>Answered Anqiorra as she wrapped her tail around Alexas ankles. She pulled it down and took of to the sky.<p>

Alexa could feel her blood go down to her head and felt the world spinning. She tried to bend up to unwrap the tail but, it was to tight and every time she would it would just tighten more. She let Zangetsu drop to the pillar she was on and the blade stabbed the structure. A lone sword without it's wielder. Anqiorra took off further and further. Until finally she let Alexa drop. The air was getting to her as gravity pulled her down. There was no chance of gaining balance at the speed she was going. Instead she found herself clashing down on another pillar. The ruble surrounded her as she kept flying. She successfully then generated her mask just so it could be destroyed by Anqiorras tail punching her chin and making her head turn upwards. Next she coiled her tail around Alexa's wrist and took her away. Colliding her body against the pillars and destroying them. Rubbing her face sand deep and making it sting like hells flames. Alexa couldn't take it anymore. That was it. For one, she didn't have Zangetsu to fight back. Two, every time she would get her mask Anqiorra would destroy it. Three, her strength was depleting faster than expected. Her arms were weakening and her legs could hardly support her weight. All her body wanted to do was plop down onto the sand and rest, even die. Though her body craved it her heart contradicts her actions. And the heart is stronger than anything.

Anqiorra continued her attack by sending her flying into the outskirts of Hueco Mundo. Appearing at the end and slashing her tail against Alexas now bare back to send her from where she came from. It burned. Anqiorra kept going as she reached Alexa. She kicked het and threw her against a pillar with extreme force. The kick centered to Alexas chest. She could hear bones break as she spat blood and collided with the pillar. The ruble surrounding her and a few huge pieces around her. Alexa laying down looks up to find Anqiorra with her Lanza del relampago present in her hand. Anqiorra looks in disgust down at her opponent and wraps her tail around Alexa's neck. The bruises from where she wrapped it around Alexa's ankles and wrist visible and purple with hurt. All her body had skit marks and cuts. Her right eyes was threatening to be swollen shut. Her mouth dripping blood. Anqiorra dragged her through the floor of the broken pillar. Creating more scratches and bruises on Alexa's back. When she reached the end Anqiorra let her body hang from her tail. Choking her. Suffocating her. Clogging her airway. Alexa didn't even have the strength to show her struggle.

Anqiorra made her way to Alexa's friends. Along her way there ahe continued to slam Alexa's body against any ibject she could find. Alexa didnt struggle anymore. It didn't take long to reach them. It didn't take long to see their shocked faces. Anqiorra didn't touch ground as she stayed flying midair. She then brought Alexa to her face and stared at her without any emotion.

".. I don't see that tinge of will to fight me anymore. You didn't have to win. Right now all you feel is fear."

Said Anqiorra as she let Alexa's body hang there for a while. Alexa brought her hands up to coil around the tail. As hard as it was she made it possible. She opened her mouth but, words couldn't come out. If they did they were hardly audible to Anqiorra or anyone else. Anqiorra did the right thing and pulled her closer to her. It was the last thing she could do. Plus she knew Alexa wouldn't try anything. All her strength was gone and she didn't have her sword. As soon as Alexa's mouth reached Anqiorras ear and the words whispered her eyes grew big in anger and disgust. She picked up her right arm and stabbed her lanza del relampago into Alexa's chest. The background turned white as blood was shot out and the newly implanted weapon silhouette was imprinted by the moon. Alexa shot her head back as it came in contact with her body and slowly her body gave into it's weight and bowed forward. Her hair covering her face. Anqiorra then brought her hand and pointed her finger to the end of the weapon. She shot it.

She shot a cero Oscuras at the end of the weapon. That cost it to go completely through Alexa's chest and the cero creating a bigger hole. Alexa's eyes were brown without life. Her eyes reflected nothing. She started to uncoil her tail from around her neck. As Alexa's lifeless body fell towards the ground Anqiorra spoke.

"I kept my promise."

That was all she said. All it took Kai to figure out what she was talking about. Anqiorra had promises him that he would see his friends corpses right in front of his eyes. She kept it. As Alexa fell from the sky like a bird without wings everyone was in shock. Especially Halo and Aurora who were just waking up. To open your eyes and see your friends dead body fall from the sky is a traumatic thing. Rukia opened her eyes big in shock. Ichigo just stared at Anqiorra. Uruyu and Chad's mouth were open wide without words. Orihime had tears in her eyes. Kai's eyes were huge and almost threatening to pop out of his eyesocket. Archer said the word everyone was thinking.

"ALEXA!"

Though this time she wouldn't respond. Not even with a smart ass retort. Nell and Harribel instead of crying for the falling dead stared out at there destroyed fortress. Their home. It had crumbled down to nothing. Only with a couple of walls still standing but, the rest was smoking and some parts still crumbling down. It looked like a war had taken place instead of two people going against each other. Nell was on the verge of crying. Harribel set her eyes into the distance. Kai opened his moving mouth to only give a long heart clenching yell.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!"

After he finished the last few 'o's he sobbed the rest out. His knees weakened and hit the sand. He bend his head to his knees and wanted to pull his hair out. He was shaking his head and it eventually gave him a headache but, he didn't care. He screamed to the open sky again. He wanted to scratch the skin off his face. Dragging his fingernails down his forehead and cheeks. Halo was unmoving. Aurora couldn't believe she was dead. They all stared at the body that finally clashed to the bottom. The freezing, lifeless, still body. Anqiorra came down next to it. Everyone looked at her. Orihime was the one that made the first move. With tear filled eyes she stomped in front of Anqiorra and slapped her. Anqiorra took the hit with a slight move of her head to the right. She looked at her.

".. How.. How could you?"  
>Asked Orihime.<p>

"No... No... No!"  
>She put her head down and shook it. Her fist tightly bound to her sides.<p>

"How.. Dare you!?"  
>She looked up at her creation. Her daughter. The very being she might as well have given birth to.<p>

Anqiorra looked at her with shocked eyes.  
>"Because I could."<br>She responded heartlessly.

Orihime looked up at her with shock and terrified eyes. She pounded on her chest. She pounded and pounded.

"What... What type of person.. Does this?"  
>Asked Orihime between sobs.<p>

Anqiorra grabbed Orihimes hands off from her. Orihime looked up.

"Apperently a heartless one. What she told me was..."

Anqiorra threw Orihime back onto the sand.

"... 'Would you really kill me in front of your mother? Heartless. Seeing the thing she created grow corrupt. More than it already is. I have no fear.' So, I killed her to end all of this. This pointless battle."  
>Anqiorra looked around to all of them. Not an inch of pity or remorse. No regret for what she's done.<p>

Orihime looked away from what she now called and considered her daughter. She instead looked at Alexa. The tears kept falling. Kai crawled to the corpse. He was on all fours when he reached her. He couldn't look at her but, the rest saw the tears wet the sand. He came closer. Now over her body. His tears rolled down her back and shoulder. Timid he picked up his hand and with his index finger touched her. As if making sure she was actually dead. Like if the huge hole in her cest wasn't enough proof. He poked her again. Her body moved unresponsive. Again. Nothing. Again. Nada. Again and again until he put his whole palm on her shoulder and started to move her. Shake her.

".. Alexa?"  
>He said quietly.<p>

A push.

"Alexa?"

A push.

He moved her hair over her face. He jumped back with a sob as he saw her lifeless eyes. He neared her again and tears rolled down her face. Over her nose. Forehead and cheeks. He sobbed and sobbed and couldn't take it.

"Alexa!"

He jumped on her and wanted to hug her. Between whimpers and sobs he would say her name. Say it as many times necessary to bring her back. Archer walked on towards Alexa's body. His eyes weren't big in shock but down in sadness. They were visible as his brown hair covered them. Kai seeing him come tore himself from around Alexa. Archer walked slowly and dragged his feet as they picked up sand. He finally reached her as his knees hit the sand. He sat on them. His mouth slowly parted without words to express.

"... Please... "

He looked up and closed his eyes. A tear was released.

"Come back."

His tear reached her eye and it rolled down her face. Like if she was actually crying. More fell as he bowed his head down. Archer knows the least thing Alexa wishes for is for them to cry over her but, he can't help it. He can't help but think she's actually gone. Away from this world. Not a breath more. Unable to hear her laugh. See her smile or her eyes. He wasn't going to get hit by her again. Get screamed at or pulled by. Smacked around to reality or get yelled at to 'Be strong and fight you idiot.' No more. He will miss it. More than he actually knew. Archer just sat there and cried silently. He was more than this. He was more than a man who would sit around and morn one of his loved ones. Archer stood up and faced Anqiorra. He looked at her. There was not even a remote chance that he could go against her and win but, to avenge his friend... It didn't hurt to try. Archer brought out the second stage of his sword without thinking and slashed at Anqiorra. She simply whipped him with her tail to the side. No matter what type of power he comes up with next he'll have no chance of winning only death. That was more certain than his victory. Still nobody dared stop him. Instead as he fought an impossible battle his friends gathered around Alexa's body to cry over her. Their strengths were down. The glue was gone.

The glass had shattered.

Meanwhile inside Alexa she was surrounded by black again but, this time her thoughts were silent as her mind died. Surrounded by sorrow, grief, mourn, sadness in a pit full of emptiness. A hole. An endless bottomless pit of hopelessness and empathy. Joyless and melancholic. She had failed them all. Failed to accomplish their wishes. Failed to protect them. Failed to keep her word. An unsaid promise to them but, a promise made to her heart.  
><em><br>"Guys... If we continue we may not come back but, trust in me! I will not let you die! Even though I may not know some of you that well but I do know good enough to see you're kind, nice people who will risk their live for others. Thus I will risk mine for yours. I will go to your screams, if I have to brake down walls to do so. I will stop the pain, if I have to give my head. I will save you, if you need me to. Trust in me that I will bring every single one of you back... And if I don't god so help me I will take your body with me!"_

Those words. Those few words she spoke aloud echoed in her head like a faint memory. A sound that came and went away like passing by breeze. Sweet but, cold. The black closed in on her. Threatening to lock her out from the world for all eternity. But as it consumed her face and arms a small ray of light appeared. It felt like she hadn't heard a human voice in ages as her sleeping subconscious awoke to let her conscious hear them mourn. Like if her body and will wanted to live again. She might be dead but, that still doesn't mean her body can't try to revive itself. It has things to do. Promises to keep and people to protect. A destiny to fulfill.

_"... Trust in me.."_

The words echoed around as she could see the ray get brighter and then get surrounded by gloomy feelings that were threatening to close it. She wanted rest but, her body wouldnt let go.

_"... I will go to your screams, if I have to brake down walls to do so..."_

The ray projected an image. She could hear someone scream. Kai was screaming his lungs out. Pleading for her return. Calling her name. Breaking down to nothing but a meager human with the feeling of loss. Alexa wanted to reach him. She wanted to make the crying stop. To show she's still there but, there was the wall. She's dead and powerless.  
><em><br>"... I will stop the pain, if I have to give my head..."_

The image enlarged to show all her friends around her body. Aurora shaking her head and tears falling on Alexa's bare arms. Halo's hair covered her eyes as she didn't even let out a whimper or a sob. Her tears of sorrow let down on Alexa's hair. Kai was the one who showed more hurt than the rest. His eyes were filled with tears and his hands clutching the sand below him for Alexa's return. His tears would flow down Alexa's left arm. He was screaming things that almost didn't make sence.

"ALEXA! YOU CAN'T DIE! PLEASE! DON'T DIE! YOU HAVE TO... HAVE TO COME BACK! AAAALLLEEEXXXAAAAA!"

Then he would breakdown in endless sobs and cries. Pushing out the silent words of 'Help' and 'Please.. Help us Alexa'. She could hear them. As silent as they were she could hear them. His pleas of help. His pleas for her revival but, the thing she didn't understand were the next words. She could see Kai pick up his head to the black sky and yell.

"PLEASE, SAVE ARCHER! ALEXA!"

His mouth would remain open like if giving a silent yell of pain. But when she heard those words the light reproduced another imagine. It was Archer. He was beat up and hurt. His clothes ripped and his hands and feet wobbling with exhaustion. In front of him the creature that had brought her into deaths door. Anqiorra. Archer charged at her with all his remaining strength. To eventually be whipped away by Anqiorras tail like an unwanted bug. A fly. Alexa in overwhelming blackness seeing this she opened her eyes. Suddenly all around her individual screens would pop up with her friends crying and Archer getting beat up.

_"... I will save you, if you need me to..."_

Those words whirled around in her mind and her open eyes realized what she must do.

"They need... They need.. My.. My help... I will... I will... I will..."

Outside of Alexa's world as Kai an the rest continued to cry over Alexa Archer was pushed back again. Anqiorra was annoyed and tired of playing with him. So she walked on over to Alexa's body and wrapped her tail again around her neck. The three friends that were around her curled themselves into balls as Anqiorra was to close. Archer ran to his friends as he watched the action happen. Anqiorra stayed there and lifted Alexa by the neck again. Showing her defeated and dead body to all four of them. She brought the body over their heads.

"Stop your senseless foolery. It's just tired attempts that you give. This waste of space gave her life for you and fought like a weakling for you. The least thing you could do is walk away with your tears and forget this every happened. Accept defeat like the powerless beings you are and go home. This... Trash made a deal with me before she died. If I were to win and have her dead I would let you go. Without any questions asked you could return to your world unharmed. I will keep that part of the deal. But if you wish to continue fighting I will have no choice but to kill you."  
>Said Anqiorra as she tightened her grasp around Alexa.<p>

Suddenly Alexa's arm moved and grabbed the black around her. Her fingers coiled themselves around Anqiorras tail. Anqiorra was surprised as she opened her eyes in shock.

"What?"  
>She said.<p>

Alexa's long hair was extended and cut short. The falling hair circled around Alexa and made itself into red energy. A bursting color that blocked everything from sight. It went round and round until it grew a sphere around her and in a matter of seconds it exploded to clear away the red. Her skin was white. Her mask had changed to a full one that covered her whole head. With two horns extending outward. The hole she had in her chest became smaller. The markings on her mask and chest were different. The black lines went around her hollow hole like a diamond. The two lines ran up her neck and met at the side of her eyes. Around her neck the red ribbon still circled it but, the black medallion was gone. Everyone was in shock. Kai looked up with tears still in his eyes. Archer couldn't believe it but, in a matter of seconds composed himself and hauled everyone he could from around there. Kai wouldn't budge. Meanwhile Harribel and Nell looked at the thing Alexa had become. Uruyu, Orihime and Chad stepped back. Rukia and Ichigo looked onwards with shocked expressions.

"... That... She hollowfied."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"Ichigo... You can't stop it now."  
>Said Rukia to him as she grabbed his head and pulled It to her stature.<p>

"I know, Rukia. I just hope we'll be okay when it's all over."  
>He grabbed her sleeve and took her to his friends.<p>

Meanwhile now hollowfied Alexa looked over to the thing holding her. She tightened her grasp around Anqiorras tail. She then opened her right hand. From the far away pillar where she had let Zangetsu drop and stab itself into the ground it came flying with a jumping start towards it's master. Alexa cought it by the hilt and mercilessly chopped off Anqiorras tail from around her neck. Anqiorra made a sudden noise of surprise and Alexa was let down to the ground. She whipped her sword and the ground popped. Kai was saved as Aurora had come and pushed him to the ground. She took all the damage. When the winds died down and the smoke cleared Kai looked up from under Aurora at Alexa. Her eyes were black and only a small glimmer of red glowed in them. Alexa disappeared and appeared behind Anqiorra. She slashed down without any hesitation or warning. Luckily for Anqiorra before she did she had brought out her 'Triton De Luz' as she called it. It basically resembled her 'Lanza de Relampago' but, it looked like a triton. With it's tree sharp pointed spikes. Alexa clashed her sword against it. Sparks flew and the power was immense. Anqiorra was still trying to figure out what she had become. To her surprise Alexa backed away and pointed her horns at her. A ball of red energy was forming. A cero. Anqiorra reacted fast enough that at the same time Alexa released hers Anqiorra also shot a cero at her. They collided but the green this time was to weak to take over the red. Alexa's cero engulfed Anqiorras and an explosion so big erupted from the collision that it turned to ash dead trees outside of the now destroyed palace. Kai and Aurora were sent flying into the wall Rukia and the rest were against.

"What.. Is she?"  
>Asked Kai as he got up from the ground. His clothes were tattered and ripped. His face and arms had skit marks.<p>

".. She's a hollow."  
>Ichigo responded even though the question was not asked to him.<p>

"It happened to me when I was fighting Anqiorras father. Ulqiorra Shiffer. I.. I was an empty body waiting to be filled with pure instinct to kill. I didn't know what I was doing until I came back and saw the damage I had done. Not only to the area but to Ulqiorra as well. I had lost control and consciousness of what I was doing... But.."

He said as he looked at the far away battle with eyes as if trine to make sense of the situation.

"But what."  
>Said Archer to him.<p>

"But.. It looks to me like she.. She can control it."  
>Ichigo looked at all of them with shock. How was that possible?<p>

Everyone looked onto the battle. Until the unexpected happened. Anqiorra as she recovered from the blast saw Alexa through the flames and threw her 'Triton De Luz' at her. The middle spike went through Alexa's throat and it sent her flying into a pillar. Where she was stuck as the spikes had dug themselves to pin her onto the wall. Anqiorra saw as her attack didn't even make Alexa flinch. She simply wrapped her hand around it and broke it in half. Anqiorra opened her mouth in sly shock. Alexa grabbed the reduced triton from her neck and sent it back towards her opponent. Her neck wound filled itself up like if no damage had been done.

"High-Speed regeneration."

Said Anqiorra as she wasn't fast this time. Her own weapon stabbed her stomach and sent her flying down onto the sand. She couldn't get up as it had pinned her down. She looked to the side to find Ichigo and his friends. Then looked on top to see Alexa. She just stood there.

".. No! Wait!"  
>Yelled Orihime.<p>

At the sound of her words Alexa turned to the side. After a few quiet minutes of intense suspense she opened her mouth to let out a growl so terrifying and so powerful of voice it quieted any whimper down. She looked on at them.

**".. I will."**

The thing struggled to say.

**"Save you!"**

Her voice was powerful but the rest was pure nonsense and incomprehensible. Kai gasped and recalled his words of pain. Alexa then looked back down to Anqiorra. She took hold of Zangetsu and prepared to cut Anqiorra's head off. Anqiorra opened her mouth to say her last words.

"... No fear."  
>She said.<p>

Alexa slashed down. Things happened so quickly. A shot of blood to the moon. A gasp, cry and a scream.

"Inoue!"

Cried Uruyu as Orihime had interfered in the execution. Orihime let out whimpers of hurt as she slightly picked herself up from the sand.

"Ah.. Ah.. Ah."  
>She panted but, as soon as she saw Anqiorras face her struggling eyes became trembling with sweetness.<p>

"I'm glad you're ok."  
>She said to a shocked Anqiorra.<p>

Anqiorra looked away.

"Insolent human."  
>She responded.<p>

Orihime had a cut at the side of her stomach. She had jumped between Anqiorra and Alexa's sword. Meanwhile Ichigo wondered.

"That's impossible."  
>He said.<p>

"... Alexa was going for the kill. When Inoue jumped in-."  
>He was cut short.<p>

"Alexa retracted her sword at a moments notice."  
>Finished Rukia for him.<p>

They looked at each other in wonder. None expected the next. Alexa walked away from her prey to Orihime. She looked down at the terrified girl. Alexa then grabbed her by the skull and threw her back towards her friends. Uruyu cought her in his arms.

"Are you ok?"  
>He asked worried.<p>

"Yeah... It.. It didn't hurt."  
>She answered as she looked back to the fight.<p>

Anqiorra winced as she grabbed the triton from within her and threw it to the side. She stared at her hollowfied opponent.

"Mercy?"  
>She asked.<p>

Alexa didn't do anything. Anqiorra made another one of her 'Triton de Luz' and went in for the kill. Alexa simply grabbed the triton as it neared her side. Anqiorra watched in a shocked expression as she Alexa chopped of her arm and threw it behind her. The triton collided with the sand in a huge explosion of immense power. Alexa wasn't even moved by it. Alexa threw Anqiorra far away. She grew her arm back in time as Alexa neared her. She turned around to find her hand reached for her throat. Anqiorra couldn't get away as Alexa picked her up from the ground. Alexa then put her horns to Anqiorras chest only a few inches back. Anqiorra opened her eyes in shock as the red ball was forming before her. Then she heard Alexa speak.

**"No."**  
>She said.<p>

Anqiorra understood and the red cero was shot. Everyone stood with open eyes at what she had done. When the red died down Alexa let her opponents body drop on the ground. She came down as well. Suddenly she brought Zangetsus to her forehead. She pulled it back and stabbed the tip into it. The others were in shock as they moved towards her. Archer ran the fast to his friend. Followed by Kai and the rest. The mask grew cracks around the opening. They grew longer and longer around the mask until it broke off and fell into ash with the wind. She fell to her knees as her hollow hole grew a small red ball in the middle. Around it her skin pulled itself to f

ll in her hole. The ball became smaller and smaller. It then grew a bright simmering red and propped itself onto Alexa's red ribbon. When the color died down it turned black and it became her medallion. As her color came back she fell forward to only be cought by Archer. She opened her eyes in his arms with a huge gasp for air. Her head was on his shoulders. She looked past him and onto what she had done. Anqiorra picked herself from the ground with a hole through her chest. Her eyes became green again.

"... I ..."  
>Said Alexa as she left Archers arms.<p>

"You defeated me."  
>Said Anqiorra to her.<p>

Alexa whipped the look of surprise from her face.

"I know. I dare not fool anybody with the fact that I didn't know what I was doing."  
>Said Alexa as she walked to her.<p>

Anqiorra was shocked.  
>"At least this time... I wasn't beat by a beast with no self conscious like my father was. You... Never fail to surprise, Alexa Vega."<p>

Alexa opened her eyes but, then let out a sigh. She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.  
>"Thanks. You're not bad yourself, Anqiorra Shiffer."<p>

As small as It was she smiled.  
>"Now kill me."<br>Said Anqiorra.

Alexa let her arms down with a noise of surprise.  
>".. No, I won't."<p>

"Was it not you who said that this battle would have only one outcome if you win. Remember, it was that I would be dead. Slain by your sword. And you have clearly won.  
>Responded Anqiorra.<p>

"I remember.. But.. I won't kill you. When I said that.. I planned on using my own strength and power. Not the beast."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

"Always so stubborn. Never doing what I say."  
>She turned to the side to face nothing but empty black. She saw as her wings were turning to ash.<br>"In any case I'll die anyways. With or without you doing it."

She closed her eyes.

"You have a heart."

Anqiorra opened her eyes and turned to Orihime's words.

"... What?"  
>She said to her.<p>

"You have a heart."  
>Orihime clarified it with small tears at her eyes.<p>

"... I was born from a heart."  
>Anqiorra extended her hand to Orihime.<p>

Orihime in response looked at her daughter sweetly. To her she wasn't a monster or a threat. She was her daughter. Her sweet daughter. She grabbed her extended hand.

"And now you have one."  
>Orihime had a sweet voice with small unreleased tears in her eyes. She brought Anqiorras hand to place it over her chest. Over Orihime's heart.<p>

"You have my heart."  
>Orihime picked up her other hand to caress Anqiorras hair.<p>

"My daughter..."  
>Her fingers found her face and rubbed her cheek with her thumb.<p>

"I... Love you. It didn't matter to me what you where or how you were made."  
>Orihime let out her tears.<p>

Anqiorra didn't know what to think. She had just been accepted by her mother as an actual daughter. An offspring that you're suppose to cherish and care for. A loved one. She felt something in the pit of her stomach. A burning ache. A crave. An empty void filled with warmth. She didn't see life as useless an meaningless any longer. Her's had meaning now and every time she would look deep into Orihime's eyes she would see it again. Meaning. Then she looked at her wings. Drifting slowly into the wind. What she was about to do and say was not her nature. But now she found the heart that was missing. It was refurbished and brought on by her mother. What she said were words that wouldn't even come out of her mouth. If she would have said them before they would have tasted sour and bitter. Now, they taste like pure joy and happiness. Anqiorra brought Orihime closer.

"I love you too..."

Anqiorra did the unseen and came close to Orihime's ear.

"Mother, Thank you."

Orihime opened her eyes in shock.

"I will always love you.. And keep you in my heart. Infinitely."

She then brought her arms around Anqiorra. As soon as she closed them her body faded away with the wind. Turned to black ash. With the breeze came a word filled with love.

_"Goodbye." _

Orihime was now hugging nothing but air. She let her knees he weak as she fell to the sand. She was giving whimpers and sobs. She was crying. She closed her palm as a small pile of ash was on it. Everyone had stared at the daughter mother departure. It was pinned deep in their hearts as a tragedy. Uruyu walked on over to Orihime and kneeled down. He put his hand on her back and grabbed her closed hand.

"It's better to let go."  
>He whispered into her hair.<p>

With his help she opened her hand together. His fingers on top of hers. They both saw the ash circle in the breeze and be dragged away. Orihime continued to cry for her dead daughter.

Meanwhile Alexa got up as Archer had finished healing her. The green around her diminished to see her uniform restored. Her cuts were closed and any skit marks were gone. She looked on at both Rukia and Ichigo.

"It's not over yet."  
>She said to them as she picked up Zangetsu from the sand.<p>

Aurora, Kai, and Halo looked on at Alexa. Then at Archer. He cought their eyes. He nodded and smiled at them. They understood and nodded in comprehension. It just showed they felt it to. The low level of power. Alexa didn't feel it because most of the time she only felt her own spiritual energy. To Rukia, Ichigo, Chad, Uruyu and Orihime Alexa's level of power was at the same peak as Ichigo. Though they were wrong. Archer, Aurora, Kai and Halo saw the diffrence every time they looked at Alexa and Ichigo. Ichigo was a bursting light of energy. Never-ending and vibrant. When compared to Alexa her power was flickering. At times so small it seemed she didn't even have any. A light that was so bright at one point but, yet regressing to a level of impotence.

"But.. How are we suppose to get out of here?"  
>She asked to exactly the whole universe.<p>

Suddenly from the black a void grew. Then an echoing voice accompanied it.

"I have the solution to that, you abomination."  
>The voice came towards them.<p>

Alexa made a sing of annoyance.  
>"Captain Kurotsuchi huh."<br>She said.

"Seems like you two really hit it off."  
>Came Rukia with a chuckle.<p>

"Oh.. Trust me.. I'll hit and something will come off."  
>Alexa responded.<p>

Ichigo saw as if everyone was forgetting about what just happened and what she said. Those words echoed in his mind looking for a solution.

"I know. I dare not fool anybody with the fact that I didn't know what I was doing."

Those were the words he remembered. Alexa fought mercilessly. She didn't care of who she was hurting or what she did during the time she was fighting. Meaning she remembered every one bit of it. Cutting Orihime. Though she didn't do it intentionally and she did reacted by not killing her. Then there was that she threw Orihime without a care to Uruyu. Theres the glitch. When Orihime was thrown she said it didn't hurt. Plus she was just being saved for what Alexa was about to do. Besides the fact she didn't just throw her to anyplace but exactly to someone who would catch her without getting her hurt. Then when she was close to Aurora and Kai she didn't do anything to them. Alexa was in control and fighting in a state if self conscious but, also doing things that would hurt her friends without actually hurting them. How did she do it?

"I think were suppose to jump in and run back to the real world huh."  
>Said Archer to Alexa.<p>

She smirked.  
>"Suppose so."<p>

They all stood looking at the black void. Chad went in first along with Halo. Uruyu followed him accompanied by Aurora. Then next in line was Orihime who brought on Kai. Rukia, Ichigo, Alexa and Archer were left.

"Looks like I'm next."  
>Said Alexa looking at the void and giving her back to her friends.<p>

"Alexa.."  
>Said Archer.<p>

She turned around slowly to look at him. With no words said all was understood. Archer inched his eyes together as Alexa left hers wide open. Archer closed his eyes and bowed his head to the side. Alexa turned back around to the void to find Harribel and Nell.

"... Thank you for clearing them from our home."  
>Said Harribel as Nell kneeled before Alexa.<p>

"I'm sorry it got destroyed in the process... And why is she kneeling?"  
>Asked Alexa as she scratched the back of her head.<p>

"We'll rebuild a greater Las Noches. One that does not point imminent fear but, a welcoming sight. And she is kneeling because you are now one of the greats. With the power you have showed to posses you surpass my abilities and Nells as well. You will now be on our wall as one of the greatest that has every existed. High queen of the land, Alexa Vega."  
>Said Harribel as she looked down to find the golden crown. It was the object that had caught Alexa's eye earlier. She bowed her head and extended her arms to offer the crown. Bejeweled with ruby's and sapphires. Emeralds and diamonds. She looked up as she felt a hand at her shoulder.<p>

"I want no such title."

Alexa grabbed the crown and threw it towards the back. It was just sheer coincidence or damn good aiming that it landed on top of Ichigo's head slanted a little to the right.

"This land... This land already has a king."  
>She said and smiled.<p>

Harribel understood and nodded. Nell stood up and both stepped to the side. Alexa felt a hand at her shoulder. She looked to her side to find Ichigo and his head adorned with the crown.

"The crown goes to it's rightful owner."  
>She said to him.<p>

Ichigo took it off and handed it over to Harribel.

"It sure does."  
>He said.<p>

"Hmph."  
>Alexa said.<p>

"I have a question before we all go."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

Alexa stayed silent and waited.

"How did you keep control?"  
>He asked.<p>

Alexa looked away into pitch black.  
>"... What I saw in there was my friends crying over me and Archer fighting. I couldn't handle the sight of them getting hurt. I opened my eyes with one wish. Which was to save them from the grief. I made a deal with Hichigo. In exchange for use of my body so his power would surge upwards I would have to be in control. Since it was his power I couldn't retain the killer instinct but I did manage to work my way around it by doing acts that would seem harmful to the eye but, not hurt anyone in the process. Hichigo... Accepted to the offer mainly because he said he didn't care and that he had felt the outside world already."<p>

She looked at him.

"So I guess I should say thank you. If it weren't for you fully hollowfying while fighting Ulqiorra back then... Then I wouldn't have been able to be in control."  
>She said.<p>

Rukia came to Ichigi's side and smiled.

"Go on ahead."  
>She said to him.<p>

Alexa and Ichigo put up a face of determination. They ran to the void.

"Let's Go!"  
>Yelled Alexa as she ran in.<p>

"Damn Yeah!"  
>Screamed Ichigo as he followed.<p>

Archer and Rukia sweat dropped as they saw them go.

"What are we going to do with them..?"  
>Asked Archer feeling sorry for himself.<p>

"I don't know about you but... I'm planning on killing him if that Ichigo does something stupid!"  
>Said Rukia with a fist of anger.<p>

Archer laughed.

"We should probably catch up to prevent him if he does."

They both dashed to the void and as they entered it closed behind them. Leaving Harribel and Nell to stand alone in a crumbled fortress. Nell looked around as her home had been destroyed. She felt a hand at her shoulder.

"Come. There is much work to be done."  
>Said Harribel staring off into a new future.<p>

Nell smiled.

"Yes, My lady."

They looked at each other and walked away. Harribel then threw something away. As they walked further out an object reflected the moons light. The crown down on the sand buried itself deep into it. It's glimmering rays diminished as the sand consumed it. Hueco Mundo's king was gone.

* * *

><p>Welll... Yes, she hollowfied to defeat Anqiorra.. and yes she did keep control. I hope you guys listened to the songs.. it just gives it a.. more feeling when you read it. When one of the sad songs came on.. and it was Alexa dead or Orihime saying goodbye to her daughter.. i certainly did get tears in my eyes. Well hoped you liked it.. I think the next chapter is back to the war... oh and to all those who listend to the music while reading.. Thanks! By far this was the second longest chapter.. the first being "Taking the stage" it took me like 5 days to finish this chapter.<p> 


	48. WO! The Throne That Falls

_"Powerless and Weakening... The thing to give up to save it all."_

* * *

><p>Back in the illusion city things were getting tense in the battle between Kenpachi, Byakuya and Shrieker. He might look like a man from the outside but, he's nothing more than a made beast in the inside. Trained only to protect Lord Kieran. He has no will of his own. Going to lengths to give his life for his or reduce anyone in his way to mere ash just to keep Kieran safe. He's handsome with his luscious brown hair and masculine stature. Well built muscles an overall powerful creation.<p>

"What are you? Answer me."  
>Said Byakuya as he brought out his sword.<p>

Shrieker's mouth was stitched closed by Drexel. This was due to the fact that he had no tounge. It was disgusting for the rest of the Fidelis to see him that way. In response Drexel obtained permission from Kieran to stitch it close. Since it was Kierans order Shrieker couldnt object. But since Drexel was dead the stitches were gone and he was free to speak.

"I am Lord Shrieker Evandee. Fidelis number one."  
>He said as he just opened his mouth and his voice came out. He brought out his sword.<p>

"This is... Sonido del muerto, Executioner."

His sword disappeared and a gust of purple energy topped the sky. Byakuya and Kenpachi couldn't make out what was happening in there. But it was more than obvious that he had released his sword. Inside the tower of purple Kierans hair got covered by his white mask. It looked to be like half of a skull. A human skull. The eye socket covered his missing eyes and the jaw covered his own. His white uniform was being reconfigured. His left arm grew a black veil that draped around it from his shoulder to his hand. A black robe like deaths covered the rest of his body. On his right hand a weapon materialized. It looked like a huge executioners ax. The handle made of pure steel. The blade which was locted at the top of the handle curved like a rainbow. The end of the handle a chain appeared. At the end of the chain it had a small curved blade. Shrieker grabbed the handle with both hands. His left palm had grow a skulls tattoo. He picked it up over his head and started to swing. With every spin the purple dispersed. When he stopped he stabbed his ax on the ground. The blade kept him stable. Byakuya wasn't surprised and neither was Kenpachi. Kenpachi smirked and grunted.

"What the hell am I suppose to be?"

He picked up his edgy sword to his shoulder.

"Impressed?"

He showed his teeth and his eye grew big in bloodlust.

"Look at this!"

Kenpachi broke his eyepatch and his yellow overpowering spiritual energy was released in a pillar of power. Kenpachi went straight at it. He tried to slash. Slash. Slash! At every turn though Shrieker would pick up his huge blade and blocked his moves. At Kenpachi's final attempt Shrieker picked up his ax and lay it upon Kenpachis left shoulder. Blood spewed out and Kenpachi started to laugh manically as his blood covered his face. He grabbed Shrikers arm and grew his grasp around it tighter and tighter.

"That's what I'm talking about!"

He picked up Shrieker and threw him behind him. Shrieker opened his eye in shock as he couldn't believe his opponent. While on the ground he saw something pink float by.

"Scatter, Senbonsakura."

He heard the calm voice that unleashed millions of thousands pink cherry blossom leafs. Suddenly one came close to his cheek and cut it. That's when he noticed they were blades not leafs. A whole bunch of them came towards him and Kenpachi. As always he has absolutely no regard for his partner in battle. The leafs cutting deeply and leaving both Shrieker and Kenpachi with a lot of open wounds.

"Now, Shriker Evandee will you die here.. Or do I kill you."

Byakuya nears the man on the ground. His black robe is shattered to reveal his well toned body. His black veil is ripped. He looks up to Byakuya that covered the sun. Shrieker smirked.

"What do you mean you kill him!?"

Kenpachi walks on over to Byakuya with his various cuts.

"I would've liked to think that might've killed you."

Byakuya looks at Kenpachi with unmoving eyes.

"Guess not."

Kenpachi grins.  
>"There's no way you could beat me."<p>

Byakuya grows a vein of annoyance on his forehead.

"But I could."

"No, you couldn't."

"I could."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Damn it! A wallflower like you can never hope to beat me!"

"I can beat a neanderthal like you any day. A brute who doesn't take battle seriously is a fool who is easily beaten."

"... You wanna beat this on your pride?!"

Yells Kenpachi as for every word he would get in Byakuyas calm, expressionless face.

"My pride is something you should never mess with."

Says Byakuya as he let's his sword drop. The ground swallows it up.

"Senbonzakura, Kageyoshi."

Shrieker is cought in the middle of Byakuyas Bankai. The pedals flying around cutting him consistently. Kenpachi releases his energy once more.

"Now it's getting good!"

He charges at Byakuya to only get blocked by the fast moving pedals around Byakuya. He eventually fights his way through. A blast of pink and yellow mix the sky. Kenpachi releases more energy of his own. He reaches Byakuya to only get cut up more and more at each step. Kenpachi is enjoying the pain and the blood. He slashes down at it reaches Byakuyas side. Blood spews out from his side. Byakuya raises his right arms as he's covering his wound with the left. The petals move faster around him. The once again block Kenpachi.

Outside Shrieker was seeing the fighting between yellow and pink. To him it almost look like yogurt.

"Yogurt?"

He asks himself as he hears slash after slash after slash. Maniacal laughter and blood hitting the ground. Followed by some mire slashes and grunts. He stands up and puts his weapon in front of him.

"Grito de tortura, Berserker."

From the weapon a blast of purple grew from it. It pushed the petals aside and the yellow away. The blast reached for a long distance. The captains and lieutenants saw it grow huge like a skull in the sky. Back down on the ground a black armor had grown around Shrieker. Byakuya and Kenpachi stood still with all their cuts and ripped captains uniform. Shrieker opened his mouth to an abnormal size as the smoke cleared away. From his mouth game a horrible screech it shattered the windows from the buildings. Popped the lights from the light post and lifted the ruble from the ground to go further away. Byakuya and Kenpachi were thrown a few feet back. Shrieker closed his mouth. Byakuya brought around his million blades. Kenpachi pointed his sword at the now armored man.

"Such a horrible sound should die."  
>Said Byakuya.<p>

"Damn, I agree."

Byakuya ran to Shrieker with all his power before him. Kenpachi brought along all his crazy strength. Pink and yellow collided with purple. They mixed together in the sky. Even then fighting for dominance. The explosion of colors reached the clouds and dispersed them. lieutenant Kira looked on towards the tower of color. He had a puzzled look on his face.

"Yogurt?"

He asked himself as the Captain Commander cleared his throat.

"They have won the battle."  
>He said looked up at Kieran on his throne. He smirked down at him.<p>

"No. I just destroyed my creation. There was never a possible way Shrieker could have lost. He wasn't actually human. Equipped with enhanced durability and strength. Stamina and a keen brain. Predicting the opponents movements before he made them."  
>He said as tilted his head joyfully.<p>

"Then why kill it."  
>Asked the Captain Commander.<p>

"He's of no use to me anymore."

While the smoke of the last battle disappeared into the sky Urahara and J.D had a small conversation.

"Now do you mind telling me what you meant."  
>Asked Urahara to him.<p>

"What do you mean?"  
>Said J.D.<p>

"You said everything Alexa had done, said and lived was all wrong. Why did you say that?"  
>He asked him.<p>

"Before I answer that... I have something to speak to you about."  
>J.D was now talking more seriously.<p>

"What is it?"  
>Urahara was now suspicious of the man.<p>

J.D fell to his knees. Before the great man of science which was Urahara, his idol, he will plea for help.

"I need your help. Alexa didn't finish her training while she was with me. Which ended up in an incomplete power. To her and Ichigo's friends she's as strong as him. They're wrong. She's missing power and without that power... She has no chance to win the battle."

J.D put his forehead to the ground.

"I ask of you... Please... Let me use that special sword of yours. The one you used to return Ichigo Kurosaki's power. If we can make it again and use it on Alexa... She'll be strong enough to beat Kieran."

Urahara picked up the man from the floor.

"I'll help. But with one condition."

Silence.

"You have to tell me the truth."

J.D looked away and patted his pants clean.

"You want to know the truth. The truth I haven't told Alexa. The one... Which I believe she already knows... Which she thinks I don't. I... I agree with you... So you should know the truth. But first... Help me make that sword."  
>He said.<p>

"Ok. You'll need the Gotei 13 to give you sufficient power and-"

Urahara was cut short.

"No, Urahara. I don't. You see... Archer, Kai, Aurora and Halo know the truth. They have agreed to help me with this. Since Archer knows the most... He's told the rest and they have agreed."  
>Said J.D as he headed back to his old shack.<p>

"But.. Wouldn that mean.."  
>Urahara followed him.<p>

"They know what it means. And they'll risk it all for her."  
>J.D looked up at the sky.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside the void as they all ran Archer came up with a plan of action.<p>

"Orihime, You take in charge of healing the wounded. Chad, Uruyu make sure you have the area she's working in secured. Rukia, Ichigo... Help with the rest of the Fidelis if some are still standing. Alexa... Since thus is your battle.. Take care of Kieran. Kai, Halo, Aurora.. You know what to do."  
>Said Archer as they neared the light.<p>

"Right!"  
>They all said in unison.<p>

Suddenly another voice interrupted their running.

"Ugh, Abomination.. Continue on your path. The abominations friends... Jump through this portal. Kurosaki Ichigo and the rest jump through this one."

Kurotshuchis voice echoed away as two more exits came into view. Nobody knew what was going on or what was going to happen. Alexa kept running forward. Ichigo lead his group to the left as Archer lead his to the right. The light was getting closet and closer. Nearing to the war zone. Nobody knew how this was going to end up. Where those two other paths lead to. They were just told to follow them. Right now they couldn't question anything.

Archer knew where this was leading to. In his heart he knew why they separated them from the rest. Ichigo and his group were off to help. Alexa was to fight. They were to show up with J.D. As he saw the light his determination became unbreakable. He jumped throughout it while the rest followed his lead. They as well knew where this was leading to. When the light cleared from there eyes they found themselves to be falling down on the old shed.

"Damn it, J.D!"

Yelled Archer as he fell down. His body broke the glass as it then landed on the hard concrete floor. Everybody else fell around him.

"Why you blamin' me?"

Archer looks around disoriented to find J.D with Urahara. He has his hands behind his back. He shakes his head and the shaky images away. He then sits up.

"Who am I suppose to blame then."

Urahara gives him and hand. Kai helps up Aurora and Halo stands up. They all come around Archer. Urahara steped back to look at them.

"You were right."

That was all he said. Kai being dressed in the once espada outfit. Fitted with white and black. Urahara could see the mark of his powers. On his right wrist there was some sort of fading tattoo. It resembled a rose. To Kai's right was Aurora. She wore regular clothes but that double sword spear was definitely unique. On Kai's left was Archer. He was on the second release of his sword. Everything he wore was black. The coat, pants, boots. The only hint of color was the skin on his arms, the gold chains and buttons and his white sword. What he exposed seemed like the pure corrupted color of black but, once you felt his energy it seemed to be pure of heart and white with elegance. Next to Archer was Halo. She was wearing a white tube top and a small skirt that only covered her waist down to above her knees. Around her exposed stomach was a white veil. Around her wrist were golden ringlets. She wore white boots that went up to her knees or below them. Buttons were on them and they were pure gold. On her back was the most impressive thing yet. Wings but, they looked to be bird wings. Angel wings possibly. She had a golden spear. At the top was a pair of angel wings. Sharp, pointy and shiny. Around her neck her necklace was now gold and there was a charm in it. The charm resembled wings but spread butterfly wings.

"... Why.. Why are we in our released states?"  
>Asked Archer as he looked at his friends.<p>

"It was the only way the process could be done."  
>Said J.D as he brought the hidden thing from his back. It was the sword. It looked like a regular standardized sword. The blade was sharp.<p>

"Do not worry. Once you pour it all in here... The blade will disappear along with the hilt."

He let go of the sword and it began to float by it's own. It floated in between J.D and Archer.

"This is it..."

Archer was about to grab the sword but, Halo stopped his hand before he could.

"Let us go first."

Kai and Aurora moved on close to her.

"We've decided you should be the one to go out there. After all, Even without them you'll be strong enough."

She smiled at him and his eyes started to glitter. He backed away from the sword. Halo exhaled.

"Well, remember when I said the last stage of my power was called 'Being'. I would like to think this is it. I'm an angel. Speaking in lifes words 'the ultimate and enforcing power of the gods'."

She concentrated and focused on the sword. She extended her hand for it and grabbed it. Her wings started to turn black. Feather by feather turning to the darkened color. They soon vanished. With it her outfit. It was all replaced with her regular clothes. Finally her spear began to vanish. The only think left was the golden wings. When everything was gone they started to glow pink. They soon became Life. Halo released the sword which by that time was glowing white.

".. Halo.."

Said Life as she began to fly around her master. Halo couldn't look at her. She had just given her up. It was just a matter of time for Life to disappear too.

"Life... You understand why I'm doing this right?"

Asked Halo as she still wouldn't look up.

"I understand what your heart wants. Remember I am the embodiment of your hearts strengths and wishes. Your connection with your mother and the bracelet was so strong... From it I was born. It's been glad being near you and getting to know you. Remember, I'm always with you. Forever."

Halo looked up with tears at her eyes.

"Goodbye, my butterfly angel."

Life placed herself around Halo's wrist and soon she turned back to her butterfly charm bracelet. Except this time a charm had color. On one of the butterfly's wings a crystal covering grew around the wings. It was pink.

"Goodbye..."

Halo's tears faces down as they landed on her unique butterfly pink charm. She stepped back for one of the other brave to give up the thing they had learned to love. Aurora stepped to the job. She hesitantly grabbed the sword hilt. She closed her eyes. An exhale of breath and in a matter of seconds her double bladed spear was gone. When she opened her eyes both Night and Heaven stood there.

"... Hi, Aurora."  
>Said Night shyly.<p>

"Yo."  
>Said Heaven.<p>

"Night. Heaven. I... I think you know why your here."  
>Said Aurora as she cleared her throat.<p>

"Yes, We do and-."  
>Nigh was interrupted by Heaven.<p>

"And I think it's wrong for you to do this! You can't just simply give us away to her like that! We're suppose to be your power and partners! We-!"

Aurora interrupted Heavens rant by slapping him. Her hand imprint was on his cheek.

"We had a deal. He was rescued and I was granted your full power. Now it's my decision on what I choose to do with it. Remember, I had told Night I only bared with this for one sake. It was for a greater good and no selfish reasons. I am suppose to help one person. That is her. It's time to say goodbye."

Heaven looked away from Auroras eyes.

"Either you want it or not."

Night stepped in front of her view.

"I know."

She hugged her.

"It was great having a master like you. I'll be able to tell everybody I had a wonderful counterpart. And this time I'm not talking about Heaven."

Aurora smiled.

"Of course the only person I'll ever tell that will be Heaven. We'll keep on living, Aurora. In here."

Night pointed to her heart.

"In your heart and memories."

Night started to fade away and turn to purple ash. Heaven grunted his way back into Auroras view.

"The sun that locks heaven."

He said.

"The moon that eclipses the night."

Aurora finished for him. Heaven took his angry look and replaced it with a smart ass one.

"You're not so bad kid. Stubborn as always. As well as stupid, idiotic, cocky, crazy, freaky, incompetent, dramatic-"

Aurora cleared her throat. Indicating for him to stop. Heaven chuckled.

"But, besides that your also very cool, awesome, strong and at times funny."

Heaven neared her.

"Overall what I'm trying to say is... You have a lot of guts to this for your friend. That's very admirable of you. I'll be happy to say... You were an.. Interesting person to meet and... I'm glad I did."

As Heaven begn to disappeared Aurora smiled at his fading purple ash.

"You too, Heaven."

He was gone. Aurora stepped back as her two weapons were now gone. Kai was the only one left besides Archer. He came close to the sword and grabbed it. Of course he had no one to talk to. His power had never materialized. It came about for the sole purpose to heal Alexa's wounds. His aching heart and powerful wishes to help her where the things that helped him get his power.

"I got this power because I had wanted to heal Alexa. I knew I wasn't strong enough to be with her in battle. I at least wanted to help her out of it. Now... I'm giving it to her so she can be strong enough. I wanted to heal any wound and scar. No matter how deep or how life threatening they were. I'll continue doing it. With or without this power."

The mark on his hand was gone. Archer came towards the sword. His hand hovering over it.

"You do understand what you're giving up, right?"  
>Said J.D to him.<p>

"I do, J.D. Each and every one of us does. It's something we're giving up to help her. She's done so much for us... This is the least thing we can do for her."

Archer grabbed the sword and made his own disappear.

"Don't you mean... All YOU'VE done to her."  
>Said J.D.<p>

"Shut your mouth before I stitch it close. She knows. She knows what happened already. For your information... All those years of you manipulating my mind into thinking she would shove me away... All those fears.. Are now gone. She did something greater. Something above your level. Something honorable and understanding. Something you wouldn't understand."  
>Said Archer with a tinge of menace in his voice.<p>

"Let me guess... She thanked you."  
>Said J.D with a smile. Archer opened his eyes in shock.<p>

"Archer... I created her. I knew all this time how she would act. She's just honorable like that. Pathetic and demeaning for a person of her stature."  
>He said.<p>

"Stature?"  
>Asked Archer confused.<p>

"You mean to tell me you don't know? You don't know for what cause your giving up your powers. That's just... Comical. I'll  
>Tell you one thing... She knows already. She accepts it."<br>J.D gave Archer his back.

Archer looked down at the glowing sword.  
>"I always believed... You gave her these powers just so you could see a show. See her suffer and succeed to anything you threw at her."<p>

He tightened his grasp around the sword.

"Now.. It doesn't matter for what freaking cause you did it. It doesn't matter to me and if she accepts it... That's good enough. J.D... I want to thank you for everything you've done. For giving Alexa this one in a life time chance and for putting me in her path. For that.. I thank you."

J.D wouldn't even lookout him. Archer didn't wait for a response and went straight through the hole they had created. J.D hearing him leave turned around to lookout the falling glass.

"Oh kid.. You don't know the half of it."

He turned back to Urahara.

"Let's go... I'll tell you the truth nice we reach the city again. As for the rest of you... You're welcome to stay here but, in a few minutes do me the favor of drinking those pills on the counter. With your spiritual energy gone you won't be able to withstand Alexa's power. They'll put you to sleep and you'll be safe."

J.D along with Urahara left. Time to tell the truth. Meanwhile back in the city Ichigo and the rest arrived in time. Orihime was down on the ground healing everybody. Chad and Uruyu secured the area while Ichigo and Rukia searched for Byakuya and Kenpachi.

"Nii-Sama!"

"Nii-Sama!"

"Nii-Sama!"

Rukia yelled her lungs out for her brother.

"Byakuya! Kenpachi!"

"Byakuya! Kenpachi!"

Ichigo lifted ruble and searched far and wide. Suddenly he spotted a burnt hand on top of a rock. He stopped Rukia from moving. She looked at the hands way and immediately recognized Byakuya's hand.

"Nii-Sama!"

Rukia ran towards her brother. Ichigo followed and lifted the rubble from him. Once it was all off from him he opened his eyes to a beautiful Rukia.

"Ah... Rukia."  
>He said in a whisper.<p>

"Byakuya..."  
>Said Ichigo as he looked at his state.<p>

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I see you're here."

At Ichigo's name Kenpachi cracked the rubble on top of him into pebbles. His face and the rest of him looked like coal.

"I heard Ichigo's name."  
>He said with a grin.<p>

"Of course you did."  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"What happened?"  
>Asked Rukia down to Byakuya.<p>

"As we were fighting... Our opponent suddenly exploded. The blast was immense but, luckily it was concealed with both of our attacks."  
>Byakuya coughed and sat up.<p>

"The only enemy left is Kieran."  
>Byakuya slumped his arm onto Rukias shoulder.<p>

"Oh, No. I'll take him."

Ichigo was not about to miss the opportunity to carry and injured Byakuya. It was a once in a life time chance. Byakuya wasn't much enjoying it with Ichigo and him still butting heads. Rukia sweat dropped as they flash stepped back to where everybody was. Ichigo let Byakuya slowly on the ground without even hearing a thank you from him. From behind them Urahara and J.D came up. Ichigo and Rukia took aware of them but, instead looked up at the sky where Kieran still was.

He stood up.

Everyone took a step back.

"I guess since all my cards are down... I shall.. Let's say... Release my final weapon."

At that time it all happened in an instant. Kieran snapped his fingers. At that moment Alexa came towards him from behind. Her sword about to collide with his head. In front of her Archer appeared. She looked at him with shocked eyes. Everyone down on the ground gasped at the interference. Archer stabbed Alexa in the stomach. She opened her eyes more as the sword impaled her. As Kieran finished snapping his fingers his throne of spirit bombs was falling from the sky.

Impending doom.

* * *

><p>Yeah... So.. They lost it.. Poor them.. but they did it for her. Tell me what you think.. Because this is coming to an end.. quickly. Thank you for reading.<p> 


	49. WO! The TRUE Revelation

_"Created destiny and Chosen path."_

* * *

><p>The throne was falling. Falling. Falling. A shot bird from the sky. It was hitting ground. Alexa looked up at Archer. He gave a silent smile. The sword glowed more as his power left him. Little by little the sword took it all and it passed it all to Alexa. Filling in her un regained strength. It all happened so slowly for her eyes. She began to see things in her head. Her and Archer the night they met. Her and Archer fighting all those times together. Her and Archer entering Hueco Mundo. Archer holding her underwater and pulling her down. Archer telling her the truth she already knew. Archer's tear reaching her and fighting Anqiorra. Finally, to this. She saw as Archers uniform was disintegrating to reveal his regular clothes. The sword was starting to loose it's glow and she felt stronger. Archer iretracted the weapon and by itself faded away. Alexa then had two choices. Stop the blast or catch her friend which was falling from the sky. She went for thing she cared about the most.<p>

"Archer!"

She screamed as she headed down towards her friend. She luckily grabbed him by the wrist. Hugged him close to her and flashed stepped away. The throne collided with the ground like a coin had been throne. In an instant the bubble of explosion grew. Alexa had reached the others.

"Santen Kesshun"

Orihime grew the shield around the entire Gotei 13 and the rest. The blast clashed with her shield. They all watched as the building crumbled to meager ash. The ground lifted up from it's place to be blown away. Trees. Street lamps. Cars. Ruble from previous battles. Archer shook his head awake.

"Alexa..."  
>He smiled at her as they both stood up to see the roaring flames outside the shield.<p>

"Why.. Did you do it?"  
>She said to him.<p>

"We all did. Kai, Halo, Aurora and I. You had insufficient power. I had told J.D my plan since I noticed. He agreed. With all of our consents.. We decided to get rid of our powers when the time was right. It's about time."  
>Said Archer with a weak smile.<p>

"Archer... Why didn't you tell me before..?"  
>She asked with a shaky voice.<p>

"Because I knew you would refuse. You would have looked for another way around. Alexa... If you didn't have your powers... Then we didn't want them either."

Alexa had unreleased tears in her eyes. She hugged Archer with all her might.

"Thank you.. Archer."  
>She said to his ear.<p>

"... Don't mention it..."

His eyes were starting to close. They all heard Orihime's shield starting to crack. The sweat around her forehead grew. Archer smacked Alexa's head with his remaining force.

"Now.. Fight. Fight with the power we've given you. For all of us. Feel our pride within you and fight. You dont need us in this battle anymore... You never did. It just so happened this was our destiny too."

Archer gave her eyes one last smile. She was fading from his view. Slowly and slowly. The shield was cracking as well. Slowly and slowly his stable image became unstable. Alexa started to shake her head. She didn't want his powers gone. Alexa wanted to reach for Archer. At the last second as the shield cracked she was gone. An unreachable touch. The blast consumed them all and sent them flying away. So far away Alexa felt her back crashing into the protective barrier J.D had put up around the illusion city. It just so happened she also felt the barrier break. The blast extended for miles as it sent everybody's body's flying into the real city. Alexa knew this was it. For one the buildings around her looked perfectly real. Second, it was raining. She let the cool drops his her skin as the rest of the blast consumed the real city. Her body had landed on a building. Finally the blast was has died down. She opened her eyes and stood up to see that the blast had just made the real city look like the illusion city. Devastating.

"... Alexa."

She heard behind her. She turned around to find J.D with Archer in his arms. Ichigo, Rukia and Urahara were with him. Alexa let go of her sword as she slid go a stop on the wet rooftop.

"Archer!"

She yelled and shook him for a bit. J.D waited for her gaze to meet his. He looked away.

"He's lost all spiritual awareness."

J.D swallowed and looked at the girl before him.

"I'm sorry, Alexa."

Alexa retracted her hands away from Archer. She stood up with the poring rain bringing her down.

"... I'll complete there wish."

Far away Kai, Halo and Aurora drank the pill.

"They gave me there powers knowing the consequences."

Slowly they fainted to the ground.

"... I have to finish this. Not for me. But for them..."

Alexa walked on to grab Zangetsu from the ground. Archers sleeping body was dripping with water.

"Alexa... Are you going to-."  
>J.D was interrupted by Alexa.<p>

"I don't have a choice. This power was only granted to me for one reason. It was solely to accomplish by destiny. My destiny which is brought upon me by... Kurosaki Ichigo and Rukia Kuchiki themselves."

Ichigo and Rukia were surprised.

"Yeah, guys. This power was never for me or for my family. I just qualified to fit in Ichigo's position. Either... J.D explains.. Or I do."

J.D nodded his head and waved Alexa off.

"Don't worry. I'll brief them on what this really is about."

Alexa nodded and sat down crossed legged. She put Zangetsu beside her and closed her eyes. She started to exhale and inhale. Exhale and inhale. Her breathing became very small.

"What is she talking about?"  
>Said Rukia to J.D.<p>

"It's a long, long story. We don't have much time and neither does she with those powers she has."  
>J.D stepped back from them.<p>

Urahara came to Ichigo's and Rukias side.  
>"Talk."<br>He said to him.

J.D exhaled.

"I'm... I'm what you would call a type of messenger. As I had told Alexa.. I did see the future. I had seen Kieran and everything he was going to do since a long time ago. My purpose.. My idea was only to eliminate any obstacle from Ichigo's and Rukia's path. You see without Alexa present.. You would have had to give up your powers again. It would have come between you and Rukia. That is something destiny and faith couldn't let happen. That's how Alexa was born. She doesn't really have orange hair, like you do. Her hair is light brown like her parents and her eyes are golden. When Alexa was born I had already seen her troubles. Troubles that resembled Ichigo's. That's when I got the brilliant idea to make a connection between Alexa and him. It took some time for me to establish it but, it was possible. After I saw grow her power little by little I crept myself into her life by telling her stories about Ichigo that intrigued her. I did that only to make sure that everything was going well. When the time came.. I took a hold of Archer."

J.D looked down at the boy.

"Now he.. He actually had powers. Powers of his own. So, I convinced him to help me. I gave him a pill which made possible for a power transfer to happen between Archer and Alexa. When the power entered her it gave the connection with Ichigo a boost and thus she gained the powers of a shinigami. Powers that didn't awaken until Kieran made his move. At first he wanted to go for Ichigo but, since I created Alexa he went for her instead. Aly, was just mixed in the bunch and so were Alexa's friends."

J.D looked at all of them.

"Alexa has filled the positions Ichigo was suppose to be in since the beginning of Kierans plan. I knew everything that was going to happen so destiny itself changed Alexa into Ichigo's reflection but, as a girl. Destiny made her.. So Ichigo wouldn't give up his powers. Her purpose in life... Is to give up her powers for you. So you and Rukia... Can be together."

Everyone was surprised. Ichigo looked down at Rukia. Rukia looked up at Ichigo. Urahara still had doubts believing that destiny went through so much trouble as to create a girl who's purpose in life is to give up her only wish for Ichigo and Rukia.

"So when she told me what you said which was 'I see the future, child. He might have saved the world once but, he will not be able to do it again. That is why faith and destiny chose you and your body to do it. You are the one who can bare with his power for you are alike. Now listen to me child for he holds everything you will once touch and never will again.' With that you meant that you actually did see the future. You knew Ichigo had saved the world once by defeating Aizen but, with Kieran growing and being Mugetsu his only way to save it again you knew he wouldn't do it because of Rukia. So destiny and faith chose her to carry on the deeds to give up her powers not only for the world but, to extinguish the threat that would have taken all of Ichigo's power to do it. That's where it comes from 'He holds something you will once touch'. Being the powers of a shinigami. 'And never will again.' Which means they'll take them away."  
>Said Urahara to J.D.<p>

"Exactly. Alexa's only purpose in life is to get those two together. The only way to do that was by eliminating the other obstacle that interferes because it would take Ichigo's power again. She knows it's her destiny in life. After this.. Who knows what awaits her. She knows this is the end of the rode."  
>J.D along with Urahara just kept staring at Alexa on the ground.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside her she was trying to find Tensa. She didn't want to fight with him. She just wanted to talk. After all he'll still have Ichigo. No matter what happens after this Tensa will always have him and Ichigo will always have Rukia. Alexa lurked around and swam around buildings. Until she found a white cloaked figure sitting at the edge of a deteriorating building. By this point she knew Hichigo and Tensa were now one. One power. One being.<p>

"Tensa I-."

He interrupted her.

"No."

"But-."

"No."

"I-."

"No."

"Will you just-."

"No."

"Chocolatechocolatechocolate rue."

"... What?"

She shaked her head with a sweet smile and made her way to him. She sat down next to him.

"Listen to me. I don't want to bind your mouth close so listen."

Tensa looked away but, didn't stop her.

"... I need you to teach me how to use Mugetsu."  
>She said to him.<p>

".. No."  
>His air bubbles reached the top.<p>

"Look..."

She gave an exhale of annoyance and grabbed his chin to make him look at her.

"I know it's going to hurt but, you'll still have Ichigo. No matter what happens to me you'll always have him. That is why I'm doing this. For you, for him and for Rukia. Kieran would have still come if I wasn't here and Ichigo would be In my spot right now."

Alexa retracted her hand as Tensa understood.

"My purpose in life is to not let Ichigo lose his powers. To stop you and Rukia from hurting because of the loss. To prevent him from crying over them. Over the pain. Do you want him to feel that pain again?"  
>Asked Alexa to him.<p>

"... No."  
>He responded.<p>

"Then show me the technique."  
>She said.<p>

"But if you already know the consequence then-."

"I'll accept any consequence because having these powers was just a small shot for the greater picture."

Alexa looked down to the endless blue.

"I'll tell you the truth Tensa.. It's going to hurt... More than destiny can predict. The feel of a sword in my hand. The rush and adrenaline of battle. I'll miss it greatly. I'll miss you and I'll miss that blood crazy bastard. But... My friends gave me their power to do this and Ichigo and Rukias destiny as one is counting on that I do it. Now either you teach me... Or I'll fight you for it."  
>Said Alexa as she looked back at him.<p>

"... I won't fight you. I'll show you the technique. I just want you to know that... Ichigo will miss you as well. He saw you like a small little student. Like a small child. Its ironic really, Because you're purpose as you say is to help Ichigo and Rukia be together. Like if you were created for them. An actual child of theirs. Like if they were you're parents and you were their creation. Their child. One he could teach all his moves to. On the other hand.. He'll miss his powers greater than anything else. I won't let him feel that pain again. I'll miss you too. We'll all do. I can already tell the heavy gray cloud that will loom over them for weeks maybe even months. It's going to hurt Ichigo and Rukia the most. Knowing that you had to give up your powers for their sake."  
>Said Tensa.<p>

"It make sense but, Dont go comparing me around like that! It's weird and Ahhh... So you do know Ichigo's feelings towards Rukia."  
>She said.<p>

"Just how I know yours for Archer."  
>He responded.<p>

"What?"  
>Said Alexa.<p>

"Nothing."  
>He said.<p>

"And yeah... I know it's going to cost it's heavy toll. Man, even with all of them knowing my true destiny was giving them up... They'll still feel guilty because I'm doing it for them."

Alexa stayed quiet for awhile.

".. Tensa... I need you to do me one last favor."  
>She said.<p>

"Not as a zanpaktou to his master but, as a friend."

Tensa looked at her.

"I want you... After this.. To erase everyones memories of me. Of what has happened for the last few months. Everything."

Tensa was shocked by her words.

"I can't do that... It's impossible."  
>He said.<p>

"Nothing is impossible. I know you can do it. You'll erase everyones memories of me and my friends to prevent the hurt. You'll also erase my own memory and that of my friends as well. Like if me and Ichigo never meet. He has never in his life known me and I have never known him. On the second my powers completely leave me... You and everybody else will forget me."  
>Said Alexa as she looked down at her medallion.<p>

"I can't do that! That would mean that-! That-! That-!"

She filled in the words for him.

"That I would forget you."  
>She said.<p>

Tensa calmed down and exhaled.

"... Y-.. Yeah."  
>He said.<p>

"Like I've said before... You'll always have Ichigo and through him.. You'll remember me. Always. With you. I'll be."

She extended her hand and in it she had her necklace.

"What.. Is this?"  
>He asked as he took it.<p>

"It's the necklace my brother left me when he died. All this time... I was trying to find an heir. I never thought to look behind me. I needed someone who would take it far away and would stand for peace. Fighting for the good. Ichigo will be my heir. When he'll have it... I won't even remember who I gave it to. It'll be lost forever. I'll probably think they beat me up for it... But as long as it's someone I trust. Destiny made me like Ichigo and because of that my whole childhood has somehow resembled his. Because it did... I earned that necklace. Now what better way than to give it to him. After I finish my duty... I won't be like Ichigo anymore. The necklace should go to the person I once was. The type of person my brother left it to... Was just a representation of Ichigo."

Tensa looked at it quizzically.

"It's also for you, Tensa. When I'm gone and don't remember anything that has happened here... You'll still remember. You'll have that to remember me by. You'll have all my memories."

Tensa looked at Alexa as she spoke.

"Promise me on that... That you will never tell Ichigo or anyone else of who I am. You won't come into my sleep all weird like and give me strange dreams on who I once was. It's nice to think that... When this is all over I'll be able to be me. To be the person I want to be. Not the person destiny molded me to become."  
>Alexa smiled at her zanpaktou spirit.<p>

"... I promise."  
>Said Tensa.<p>

Alexa stood up and looked up at the rays the water would let through. She wishes she couldn't forget this. It's been like a dream. A sweet dream with horrifying nightmares. A dream that gave her true friends. She closed her eyes to the rays and remember Ichigo and the rest. Their faces individually imprinted in her mind. Soon to be gone. Tensa looked up a her and for that split moment. That second she looked like Ichigo. His real master. Alexa let a tear escape her eye.

"... Thank you."

She said to the rays of light.

"Tell Ichigo I'm sorry... But it was the best thing I could do to prevent him and the rest from hurting. To stop my friends as well from remembering a wonderful painful past. We'll miss them as much as they'll miss us."

Alexa extended her hand and looked down with a small grin.

"It's been nice knowing you, Tensa Zangetsu. I wish I would never forget you... It's just to sad to even bare now."

Tensa stood up and grabbed Alexas hand.

"It's been nice knowing you too, Alexa Vega. It's true... I'll never encounter a person like you. You weren't always like Ichigo. You had a more softer side... At times funny, eccentric and full of energy that couldn't always compare to his."

They let their hands fall to their sides.

"No matter what destiny chose for you... You were always... You."

Alexa in a whirl of emotions hugged Tensa tight in her arms. She would never see him again. The least she could do for him now is leave him with a sweet reminder of her. He'll never forget the strong, prideful girl he met. For him she'll always be that way. Alexa let blood roll down her mouth as Tensa had stabbed her with his sword when they had hugged. It didn't hurt. Her long hair covered her eyes and only her mouth was visible. She could feel Tensa's tears on her cheek. She smiled a sad smile.

_"Thank you..."_  
>Alexa thought.<p>

"Always... With you... I'll be."

Whispered Alexa into Tensa's ear.

"... Goodbye, Alexa."

Tensa let his hand release the necklace Alexa had given him. It slowly reached the surface.

"Forever."

* * *

><p>Outside Alexa let blood roll down her lip as she awakened. She woke up to feel differently. She found Tensa was now glued to her hand. A black glove had formed around her right arm which encased Tensa in her palm. Around her arm was Tensa's chain. There was still a piece of it dangling from her shoulder down. Her clothes had changed. She wasn't wearing the usual close the Bankai gave her. Instead it was a black dress that went down to about to her knees. It was strapless and puffy from her waist down to her knees. From the waist to her knees there was a layer of black, red and white. Those layers spread to the sides in front of her to reveal the black skirt under. Around her neck she noticed she was wearing a type of red scarf. It covered her whole neck and the rest was flying behind her. Her hair was drapped around her long and free. Her side bangs covering her view partially. Alexa looked around her to still see the rain pouring. Archer still unconscious and Ichigo and Rukia staring at her.<p>

"Guys-."

Her words were interrupted.

"Alexa... J.D already told us everything."  
>Said Rukia as she came towards her.<p>

"Then you know why I must do this or why I'm doing this."  
>She responded.<p>

"Yes... We.. We understand. It's for us... So our friendship won't be obscured but, I can tell you know... It'll never be."  
>Said Rukia with warming eyes.<p>

"I'm sorry but... If this was only for a friendship... Destiny wouldn't have out me in this path. What I'm about to fight for... What I'm loosing my powers for isn't for a friendship... It's for love."  
>Said Alexa as Ichigo came close to Rukia.<p>

"Love?"  
>Questioned Rukia.<p>

"Rukia... When I was in the north tower with Inoue. She told me she loved me."

Rukia turned to Ichigo with shocked eyes.

"I declined her feelings because.. When I thought back on her... You would always come back."  
>He said.<p>

"Ichigo.."  
>Whispered Rukia.<p>

"... Remember while my true despair... Well.. I didn't lie but, I didn't say the whole truth. My despair was... You betraying me and stabbing me. Killing me. It was killing me from the inside out. I.. I didn't know how to handle that. I felt.. Empty. Helpless."  
>Said Ichigo as he recalled back at the moment.<p>

"... You're smile... Yeah, Back then the thing I was fighting for... Was just to see you smile again. To see you happy."  
>Ichigo looked down at the girl before him.<p>

"That's what my destiny is to keep you two together. I want you to know that... I'm happy loosing my powers. I'm okay with it. It's been the plan so far."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

"Alexa... All I want to say is.. Thank you... Because no matter if you do lose your powers... We'll never forget you. Never."  
>Said Ichigo as he smiled at her.<p>

She chuckled.  
>"Don't get sentimental on me, makes me think I'm gonna die."<p>

Rukia giggled a while as she came to her true feelings for Ichigo. Now since he had basically told her 'I love you.' He had confessed in that unspoken language of theirs. Now it was time for her turn.

"Ichigo... I... You idiot.."

She said with feeling. There were those 3 little words again. They looked at each other and then again at Alexa.

"Thank for everything. You'll be in our hearts. Forever."  
>Said Rukia to her with a smile.<p>

Alexa at this point thought it unfair for them To be saying those things to her. After all in a while she would forget everything and so will they. That remembrance will never happen. They never meet and they never said those words to her.

"Rukia... After I'm gone... Ichigo.. Tensa has something to tell you. After he's done telling you. Tell Rukia.. Then you'll understand why I say... I'm sorry."

With an unforgettable smile as ironic as that sounds she left to find Kieran. She found him standing on a building. Exposing his new power. His sword had become his arm as well just like hers. His whole body had become a mixture of transcendental colors. He was like a crystal with black and white circling him.

"So! I see you've come to-."

Alexa smacked his sword against his face.

"Nice move I learned from Anqiorra."  
>She said.<p>

Alexa took him all the way towards the outskirts of town. The rain still pouring down. Alexa pounded Kieran onto the ground. It broke on impact.

"Let's end this, Kieran."

* * *

><p>Yeah... guys... Shes doing you know what.. And this truly is the TRUE revelation huh.<p> 


	50. WO! Last Fighting Bliss

_Everything must end... Everything must be destroyed... Everything must die._

* * *

><p>The smoke cleared away but, the clouds wouldn't move. The rain releasing their tears of sorrow. The flames the explosion had caused by now had died down. The rain extinguished them to meager smoke that just added to the gray. The towns people weren't fully aware of what was going on. They locked their doors, blocked their windows and took their pets inside. The electricity went out and their only source of light was a candle. Work had stopped and people had abandoned their cars on the streets. The sidewalks were empty and the parka deserted. Except for a passing amateur photographer. His name, Dee Evans. He covered his lens from the rain accidentally pointing it to a roof of a building. His finger slipped.<p>

Click!

It had taken a picture. Dee slowly looks down at the screen. He was confused.

"... Ichigo? Rukia?"

He looked up at the building. Sure enough there they were. It was strange to him. What are they wearing? Was that a sword? Who are those other guys? Weird hat. Most importantly what were they staring at? All those questions came around in his head. Suddenly a shock almost like an earthquake made him tumble down to his knees. The car alarms went off and the top of the fire hydrant was shot up. More water filled the streets. Meanwhile Rukia looked back to find Dee kneeling on the ground. Now she needed to know. Alexa this time wont ever get the chance to tell them who Dee really is. What she means to him and what he means to her. She turned back to them.

"J.D... Since you somehow created Alexa... How did Dee fit in the puzzle."  
>Asked Rukia.<p>

"Dee Evans. Yes, of course. See he remembers a memory Alexa either represses or just forgot. My best bet is.. She remembers but, wishes she could forget."  
>J.D looked on at the falling rain.<p>

"... I'm not one to meddle in other peoples business but-."

She was cut short by J.D.

"I understand why it would be a curiosity to you. In fact it itched me as well... Going as far as to hacking into the city's camera system to see what she was hiding. I also thought of injecting her with some truth serum but, it never got that far. Dee is a very reserved boy. He keeps to himself. Not aggressive and he won't push your buttons. Good kid."

Suddenly he looked down to his shoes. The drops of water rolling down the black leather.

"But... He's also a warden of the state. His parents... Died..."

J.D stayed quiet. Revealing this secret was not up to him.

"... On that night... That day... Was the day Alexa came running to find me. Wanting to learn more on who Ichigo was and what she should expect. I thought that curiosity had finally gotten to her... But when I saw that nights video... I had seen the real reason why she'd come to me. Dee's parents were killed in a car accident. It just so happened Alexa was passing by being the rebellious one at the time. She saw the crash and had to make a choice. Save the parents... Or the boy."

He looked at Rukia.

"... Alexa didn't know who Dee was but... Being plead by his parents to save the kid. She did. The car burned and with it Dee's parents. After saving him she took off. Bolting my direction. She blamed herself for not being able to save the boy and the parents. She wanted to be strong. To be able to save everyone. Not make a choice like she had to. Later did she learn that the kid became warden of the state. He was left some money. That's how he sustains himself now. But... I know... That the reason she can't get close to Dee or bring herself to talk about it... Is because every time she does she sees his mothers eyes and hears his fathers pleas to save his son. Dee is a strong reminder of weakness to her. It's also the thing that made her strong."

J.D exhaled and saw as Rukia now knew the truth.

"But, now it doesn't matter. The things that have happened. The things that made her strong or made her weak don't matter anymore. That memory will stick in her mind not as something that she would remember and get up to fight but, as something she remembers and feels pain because she couldn't do anything about it. The regular feeling of Helplessness. She knows that. Alexa understands it. Now... She'll just have to learn to live with it."

J.D turned to Alexa's direction expecting to see the battle. Now that he had basically told them Alexa will have to learn to live with that memory. When she loses her powers she won't be able to think back on that memory to make herself abnormally strong with supernatural powers to be able to feel like she could have actually saved them all. It wont happen again. Alexa will learn to live with two deaths on her shoulders and ruining a boys young life because she couldn't save his parents. She will no longer be able to be strong for Dee and everyone else. Soon enough a far away explosion made everyone wince their eyes and cover them up. The battle was on.

"... So I see... You've fallen into Kurosaki Ichigo's footsteps."  
>Said Kieran as he stood up from the ground with his crystal face shattered.<p>

"It might be that way... But, from now on I follow my own path. I won't fight like he fought Aizen and I won't have the same respect for my enemy. Screw that.  
>Said Alexa as she came close to him.<p>

"And you certainly don't talk like him either. You might be wondering what.. I've become."  
>He said as he looked at himself.<p>

"Actually.. I don't really care what you've become. I'll beat you anyways."  
>Her voice was menacing to hear. She wanted blood. She wants to end this.<p>

"You don't really make this fun now do you. In any case, Remember I took your power... Well I fused it with my own. When I was a lowly hollow working my way up the ranks I found myself thinking and thinking on how I could make my life better. Achieve greater things. As you've been to the sands of Hueco Mundo there was much time to think and I-."

With a swing of Alexa's sword Kierans legs were cut off clean. He fell straight to the floor.

"I told you.. I don't care or give a crap for your words."  
>She said.<p>

Kieran started to laugh maniacally.

"And I told you... You just wouldn't make this fun now will you. By that I meant fun killing you."

Kieran grew his legs back like nothing. In a blink of an eye. A snap of fingers. A sneeze. They had grown back by the use of black gooey matter. He stood up with a smile.

"Now..."

He extended his hands to the front. Care free and harmless. He closed them in anger.

"Shut up and listen to what I'm saying because this concerns you and your stupid town. You lowly human. Pieces of trash. Vermin. Always look down on the weak and never at your own faults."

As he spoke with anger and he curled his fingers the ground broke beneath Alexa.

"Is that what happened to you."  
>She said.<p>

This angered him further. He made the ground pop and Alexa fell down. He stomped his foot on her head. Pounded it on the dirt. He pushed it in deeper as she wouldn't struggle.

"... As I was saying... And I found a way to achieve that greatness. I found you. You were the catalyst for everything that's happened so far. I needed the thing you were carrying. Your power. When I finally obtained it I merged it with my own. It gave me back my deteriorating abilities. Do you know what my power is?"

He pushed harder.

"My power allows me... Immortality and combined with your power... It gave me strength. Together I will be the strongest immortal in all time. Besides that crucial point... When merged it gave me a special power. This power is stronger than yours and Kurosaki Ichigo's."

He brought his sword which blade was encases in crystal. It broke off to reveal a simple sword. Until the swords blade started to grow tiny mouths around it.

"This power turned my sword into a constantly hungry power eater. It craves more energy more and more. As it eats I as well change forms and strength based on it's energy. You do realize how this can beat you easily, correct? Eventually.. The longer we fight... The longer were this close... You'll become weaker and I'll become stronger. It's sucking in your power as we speak. And when I'm done with you... I'll go for all your other little friends... Then I'll go for this whole town!"  
>Kieran pointed the sword closer to her. Those small crunching teeth begging to eat her up.<p>

Alexa exhaled as she felt his whole weight on her.

"Nice Chat, Dont you think?"

She grabbed his leg and with a crunch of her fist it was cut off. She stood up and just waited for a awaiting a blow.

"The weakling go first."  
>Said Kieran.<p>

"Why do you think I'm still standing?"  
>She raised her right eyebrow and smirked.<p>

Kieran was furious. She thought he was weakling! She thinks she can win! Too cocky! To cocky! To cocky! He went at her with all his strength.

"You're too cocky!"  
>He yelled as he collided his sword aginst hers.<p>

Alexa by that point didn't have emotions. Cocky or not she wasn't aware. Her eyes were lonely and ready to fight. Her will ready to kill. Her strength ready to defeat. She raised her arm in defense and sparks blew up. The surrounding area started to be chipped away piece by piece. Their steps became deep. Imprinted onto the dirt. Alexa's main thought at the moment was why the hell was she wearing that outfit. She could only find one explanation.

Alexa with her unarmed hand made it dagger-like and strike it unto Kierans ribs. She dissapeared from view. Kneed his head then extended her leg to crush it down into his back. He was breaking. The crystal falling. That's why. More speed. More chances to hit. To her it seemed like Kieran wanted to get hit. Finally she brought her now joined sword down through Kierans back. She was small, very flexible and agile. As she collided the sword with his back her knees bent backwards like a sitting position in the air. She exhaled slowly. She heard things crake and break. She extended her knees forward and her legs were dead straight. Right next to Kierans shoulders.

He turned and yelled...

"Picka boo!"

She grabbed her leg and waited for the crystal to break from around him. The small shards piercing and scrapping Alexa's revealed skin. Her hair blown back. Her scarf tearing and a piece blown away by the wind. The only vibrant color in the sky floating away. The white light came into full view. She winced her eyes together to see. Kieran had become a monster. A white hand was holding Alexa's leg now. She looked at the rest of him. His back was bare and white. A mouth opened up to let blood roll down. Kieran turned. His face was gone. His lips no more. A crack appeared at the center of his vanishing face. An eye opened up. Vain's Circling the eye. The rest of his body started opening up little mouths. He still had his sword. Kieran took a tighter grasp around Alexa and threw her. Her body crashed against trees, rocks, skit through dirt until it finally came to a stop.

"What are you?"  
>She said as he appeared before her.<p>

"I'm the purest of creatures."  
>He responded with a rough voice.<p>

"Pure?"  
>She questioned.<p>

"Don't you see what you've become. A hideous creature. Grotesque."

She imagined herself in the hollow form. She looked away.

"A power you should get rid off while you still can."  
>Her words held venom and anger.<p>

"I am not a monster! but a pure being who deserves as his treasure the world!"

He grabbed Alexa by the throat and threw her on the ground again with force. She stood up and faced him. Kieran came her way Alexa simply blocked his moves. Left. Right. Under. Center. Kick. Punch. Now she started attacking him. When their swords would clash the force eroded the land. Alexa got the feeling it was time.

She would stare at Kieran and all she could see was a power hungry beast. He was becoming the power. An immortal king of earth that cannot survive anymore. While she tried to concentrate in Kieran and maybe her possibilities in saving him the storm became heavy with thunder and lightning. The falling rain blocking their views. Stepping in mood as blood rolled down their wounds. Alexa held much damage. Her dress was torn from the left side. Her knees were scraped and on her right cheek there was a huge gash. Her left ankle when put pressured on would spew out a puddle of blood. Kieran on the other hand had minimal damage. Alexa knew it was time to get serious.

* * *

><p>On the far away building J.D and the rest were standing on the Gotei 13 appeared with Orihime, Uruyu and Chad. They made the rainy roof their healing station and waiting area. Until a flying piece of fabric came floating by. The only color in a world of gray. Hope. Rukia cought it as it landed in her fragil hands.<p>

"This was around Alexa.."  
>She said as she tightened her grasp around it.<p>

All could hear the explosions and see several hills tumbling down. Trees being broken and pieces of rock lifting up. They were all turning to see the battle again when the door to the ceiling was kicked open. Ichigo and Rukia turned.

"... Dee."  
>Ichigo said.<p>

"Where is she!"  
>He yelled.<p>

"What-.. I-."  
>Dee ran to Ichigo in the pouring rain and tackled him down. He grabbed his uniform and pulled it up.<p>

"Alexa. Where is Alexa."  
>He said.<p>

"... You can see me?"  
>Said Ichigo.<p>

"You wouldn't be on the ground if I couldn't."  
>He responded.<p>

Suddenly around him Dee heard metal being drawn out. He looked up from Ichigo's face. 21 blades pointed to him. All his opponents in a circle around him. Some guys with white coats on top and people with black uniforms kneeling on the bottom with their weapons pointed at him. As well as a bow and a huge menacing arm. Dee looked around and let go of Ichigo. Then he heard the sound of something pop and he was out like a light.

"... Urahara."  
>Said Ichigo as the captains and lieutenants sheath their swords. Uruyu put his bow down and Chad disintegrate his arm. Ichigo got up from the wet roof.<p>

"Dont worry, son. He'll be okay."  
>Said Isshin to Ichigo as he grabbd Dee and slumped him against the side of the building. The wall keeping him up.<p>

Orihime as she turned around from checking up on Archer found a sight her tears fell to. They accompanied the rain. It was Ichigo and Rukia. Their hands locked in one another in worry. His TRUE soulmate. Not by power but, by something stronger. Love. As her tears fell she felt a hand at her shoulder. She looked up to find a gently smile. Drops of rain rolling down the fogged up glass. It was Uruyu. She put her hand on top of his and clenched it for comfort.

Inside Ichigo he was hearing a faint whisper echo. It was Tensa. After all he was still in Bankai form.

_"I... Chi.. Go."_

The inner voice so slow. Ichigo heard patiently.

_"Alexa now knows Mugetsu but, with it comes a price you have already paid. She will, this time take your hurt and accept the consequences of her deeds. For the hand your holding and the warmth you're feeling over the raining cold... She will fight to the end of eternity."_

Ichigo looked down at his hand n Rukias. He swallowed and looked on.

_"For the conditions I showed her Mugetsu was one... She explained it was her destiny since the beginning. They molded her to become like you in every aspect possible so the bond you share with the light wouldn't break."_

The light... His guiding moon at night.

_"She knew the pain you and the rest would feel.. That's why she gave me another condition in showing her the technique.. She wants to forget everything that has happened to prevent the hurt. She wants me to.. Erase everyones memories from the events that have happened. You will forget her and she will forget you. Please, do no argue with her decision. She wants to be her not a representation of you."_

Ichigo couldn't help but tight hus hold on Rukia. He wasn't angry or pleading to go change her mind. He looked for comfort in Rukia. He would never forget one of his friends but, it's her decision to forget them.

_"She told me to tell you she's sorry but it's the best thing she can do to spare everyone from the pain. To spare her friends from remembering a painful wonderful past. She says that they'll miss you all as much as you'll miss them. She had found friends that loved her and took her in as one of their own. For that she can never repay it."_

Rukia felt his unsettlement. She tightened her hold around his hand.

_"She says that when the last drip of power leaves her soul... I will make you all forget. I will keep my word to her. She as well gave me her necklace."_

Ichigo opened his eyes in shock.

_"She earned this necklace because her whole childhood they molded her to be you. The necklace deserves to stay with the person her brother had chosen.. And sadly when her powers leave.. It will not be her. She says that... What better way is there than to give it to the person she once represented. You are her heir."_

Ichigo looks down with wondering eyes. Comprehending that now he's it's owner.

_"That's all she wanted me to tell you. Expect to remember none of this... And I'll be sure you never will, Ichigo."_

Tensa's voice faded away. Ichigo understood. There was no point in protesting anything. Tensa will keep his word to his soon to be late master. The least he can do is honor her request. He looked at Rukia's other hand holding that red fabric Alexa had worn. Now, should he tell her that her memory will be erased. She had made new friends. It would devastate her to know she will forget it all but, then he remembered on what Alexa said before she left. She said Tensa had something to tell Ichigo and for him to tell Rukia. Why? He knew. Rukia had said she would never forget her and remember her in her heart forever. Alexa thought that was unfair. To erase herself from her mind without fair warning. He understood. Ichigo leaned down to Rukias ear.

"Alexa made a condition for when she loses her powers. The conditions being that when they're all gone... Our memories with her and her with us will be erased."

Ichigo back away from her war and she slowly nodded in shock. Her lips parted and trembled in surprise? A tear from her eye joined the falling rain. Not surprise but, sadness. He put his head down and as well for this moment fell sad for his soon to be forgotten friend. He didn't want to forget and it was obvious Rukia didn't want to either.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the battle field Alexa was being thrown back and forth like a doll again. This next move. This next shot will define it all.<p>

"Why! Won't! You! Die!"  
>Said Kieran everytime he would collide his sword against Alexa's.<p>

"Wince! Yell! Plea!"

He couldn't handle it.

"Your eyes are eyes trying to see through me! Don't try to understand a being who's life you don't know! Don't you every try!"

Alexa put her sword down at his ranting. He swung. She cought the sword with her free hand. Kieran opened his eye in surprise. She looked at him with emotionless eyes.

"I don't and would never look down on the weak. I protect them."

She said as he let his sword go. She swung her own and a wave of black was shot from it. It wasn't filled with hatred and destruction like Kierans attempt were. The feeling was somehow releaving. Solace. Comforting. A wave of black that went over Kierans head. He sported a corky crazy laugh. Alexa pointed to the back. He turned. The wave was cutting down like area. A swift blade that can cut through glass. Kieran turned back around.

"You will never be strong enough!"

He yelled. She frowned.

He took her by the through. As he made his way to a clear area he was cutting up her clothes. He stared drooling at her fare skin. He cut part of the layers that the wind took away. His eye became huge in lust. He took his sword and cut just enough from the dress to reveal her stomach. Then he started to remove the layers. Ripping them off one by one. Like exposing a beautiful butterfly from it's ugly metamorphosis stage. He looked at her when he was done. Only the top of the dress that covered her chest was on. The stomach exposed. Her skirt was torn to reveal her legs further. Now those layers looked like veils around her waist. Kieran stopped and stared.

".. My beautiful.."  
>He said.<p>

His mouths all opened up to have tiny white balls form. Ceros. They spread out and came back to only attach themselves onto Alexa's revealed skin. Kieran brought a mouth onto his face. This one wasn't like te rest. Thus was his real mouth. He smiled at her a mischievous smile. He brought his sword and put it horizontal to Alexa's eyes.

"You die."

From the swords tiny mouths more little white balls grew. They grew bigger and bigger until. The light consumed them until the it grew al around Alexa and Kieran. A white noise came about. Back on the building everyone held their hands to their ears as the noise reached them. They all backed away as the light expanded into a huge ball. The noise reached Dee. It stirred his sleep. He opened his eyes slowly to a blinding white light. He stood up and walked towards it. He saw a piece of black fabric in the light. He picked his hand up to the air to catch it. It was soft and see-through. He rubbed it against his palm.

".. Alexa."  
>He let his lips whisper. The light sent a spherical shockwave. Everyone picked up their arms to cover themselves. A huge boom was all that was heard. The light was bright and then became yellow. Then an orange mixed in with white mushroom cloud reflected themselves un everyones eyes. Dee's brown pupils dilated as his eyes extended big in realization. He felt his fingernails on his palm as they went through the black fabric. He opened his mouth but, the sound of the explosion was greater. The cloud growing and growing with power. The top expanding the bottom blowing leaves to their faces and pebbles to their bodies. The wave hit. The sound was like a rocket being launched. Everyone ducked some stood tall to look. Another wave and another. Each time mire rock eroding and more powerful. When the explosion died down the area was clear. Only one word echoed throughout.<p>

"Alexa!"

Kieran had her still by the throat. When the light faded he opened his eyes to see her top was burned and revealing even more skin. The right backside of the black dress top was gone. The only thing still holding it in place was the left. Other than that her stomach was burning and red. Alexa opened her mouth. Her eyes slowly looking at Kierans.

"That all you got."

His sword was still in front of her face. Shr grabbed it and with a simple opening and closing of her hand she broke it. Alexa brought back her hands behind Kierans head and quickly pushed his head in. Into her lips. They kissed. Kieran was moving his lips against hers to fill in the lust. The crave. He also put his hands around head. They just covrred her ears. His fingers feeling her silky straight but wavy hair. He slowly released her. As the shock and longing came into Kieran Alexa brought her sword and swung it sideways. Kieran was blow back by the force. Not even the power but, force.

_"How.."_

He thought.

_"My power is suppose to suck up all of yours..."_

His mouth open for air.

_"You are to be with nothing while I bask in the power I would drain... Then I would've killed you... So.."_

He backed away more as he saw what Alexa was doing. She brought her sword forward and put her left hand on her arm.

_"How... How is it possible... That you still hold so much strength!?"_

He saw as she released her energy. First white with purity and cleansing. Second, black with blue outlining her energy. Her hair was now longer and thick through black. Her dress or what was left of it gone. Now a skirt of black energy covered her legs. Some type of gray bandages grew around her stomach, chest and all the way covering her neck and mouth.

_"That kiss... Was just to show me.. Not love or lust... But to tell me that this power I feel... The power consuming me... Would never end. Everlasting. It's a power above my own. It's something I can't eat. It's a power my own couldn't bare to handle inside no matter how much it ate. Its continuous and its stenght unparalleled. Poweful and unmatched by any other. Forevermore."_

Alexa opening her eyes. They were red. Her hand grew a black sort of blade. She picked it up..

_"How.."_  
>Kept thinking Kieran as he saw her.<p>

_"... How."_

Alexa let her arms fall.

"Mugetsu."  
>She said.<br>"Perish into the depths of darkness."

The black wave was shot and consumed everyone around it. It went straight throughout Kieran. In the middle.

**"How!?"**

He yelled as he spoke his last word to this world. The black made a wall that slowly disintegrated and reached the skies. The gray clouds parted and fell away. The rain still poured down. Slowly and sweetly. The black wall left with Kierans body. Alexa looked around her. She was a long with a destroyed land. Inside she smiled because it wasn't a destroyed city. It was over. It was finally over. The black fading away as the gray bandages erode with the wind. The mouth piece was gone. The cracks continued down. Until she finally heard something pop.

".. This is.. Over."

She said as the gray went away and was replaced by her teared up dress. She was now falling down to her possible but, not probable death. Her eyes closed. The wind against her arms she spread them apart like a fallen angel. The feeling was bliss. She could feel the tears of the sky fall upon her bare skin. Caressing her face sweetly like if giving a silent and gently..

_"Goodbye..."_

She opened her mouth in a smile of relief. The wing pushing up her arms. So close. The ground so close. This time there was no power to stop her fall. She wanted peace. Until she heard the voice..

"Santen Kesshun."

The shield was brought under her to gently carry her down to safety. She spread her arms and legs apart. She opened her eyes to the rain and smiled as the heavens gently kissed her cheeks. It felt lovely. Like if a heavy burden had been lifted. She couldn't bare but, laugh at the joy and spark up tears of her own. They rolled down her cheeks and down her lips. She let out a sigh of relief. Finally she felt ground below her back. She looked around and no one was there. Orihime must have just seen her fall but, they'll eventually get there. She sat up and found a small rock to sit on. As she sat she let the water down her hair and burnt atomic. Run down her back and legs.

"... It was an extreme power that he couldn't eat because he couldn't match it. It was a new level of power he couldnt comprehend."  
>She said as her hand covered her mouth. As if she wanted to say it but, keep it to her self. A sealed secret. She closed her eyes and imagined herself in Mugetsu's form. She herself couldn't feel the power it had. It was as if... It was raining down on her but, the drops of water didn't weigh her down. An unexplainable feeling. She let her hand drop from her mouth and left it open resting it on her knee. Her eyes still closed to the world. Suddenly she felt the hilt of a familiar weapon. She closed her fingers around it and the chain jingled as she moved it. She opened her eyes to see Tensa Zangetsus hilt and black blade. The guard so unique in every way. She looked up.<p>

"Ichigo..."

She said. She looked back down at the sword he had put in het hands. She felt nothing from it. Not a speck not an ounce or a grain. It was empty.

"Well... He's dead. He thought he was immortal... But he needed a fill up his power eater body first to be it. Mugetsu was to much for him to handle."

Alexa let the sword drop to the mud as it became too heavy for her to hold. She wasn't compatible with it anymore. Ichigo frowned and picked up his sword from the ground. Now it was only his and his own power. He's the only one that can have it. He's it's master and bearer.

"Yeah... I thought it might be that way."  
>He said as Alexa stood up from the rock.<p>

She saw this time all 8 captains with their respective lieutenants standing side by side. All other 8 lieutenants were standing tall and proud for their division. She burned their image into her head. Soon to fade away. The head Captain made his way to the front.

"... Alexa Vega..."

He said using his strong, rough voice.

"You have... Helped us defeat Kieran Malos. We are in debt to you."

Alexa kneeled down before the man. Like if he was a king. Her last appearance of herself to them Should be one of respect.

"No reason to be, Head Captain Yamamoto Sir. Kieran was my problem from the beginning not yours. I would greatly appreciate if you wouldn't be in debt to me. Don't repay me in anyway possible and don't praise me for what I've done."

As she finished she heard the captain clear his throat. She looked up and stood up. The Captain then banged his cane on the ground. The lieutenants first kneeled and then the captains. Their heada facing below to the dirt. Their right knee up and their left to the ground. She saw as how Ichigo went to Yamamotos left side and also kneeled down before her. Finally the head captain himself did it. He kneeled in the middle between them all right in front of her like their leader. Four captains to his far right and four captains to his far left. For an old timer he sure did move pretty quickly. Alexa was shocked to see them like this. Yamamoto's white captains coat barely placing itself gently down to the muddy ground. Alexa's eyes were confuses on why they did this. It wasn't necessary and she said she didn't want to be praised. Not for her efforts or anything she had done.

"... Alexa Vega, Please leave us the repairs to your city in our hands. It's the least thing we can do."  
>Said Ukitake with Rukia at his side.<p>

"That is fine, Captain Ukitake. Please all stand up."  
>She didn't know what they were doing but, she'll follow on whatever it is.<p>

She saw them all gently nod their heads once. Next in unison say..

"Yes!"

She stepped back in surprise. She felt mud under her. Soon the captains stood up and so did their lieutenants. Orihime unsuspectedly came up to Kyoraku.

"Kyoraku-Kun... Uh, the Arrancar you told me about is healed and Urahara-San.. Just sent her back to Hueco Mundo."

Kyoraku smiled and simply walked away. Orihime, Uruyu and Chad made their way to Alexa.  
>Ichigo and Rukia came up to her.<p>

"What was that about?"  
>She asked them.<p>

"It's there way of giving a proper goodbye."  
>Responded Rukia with a smile.<p>

"Well... Thank them all for me."

Suddenly as she spoke she saw Kai, Aurora and Halo standing there. Kai had tears in his eyes. Aurora a huge approving smile and Halo crossing her arms over her chest and standing strong. Alexa smiled at her friends.

"They can still see me?"  
>She asked with a raised eyebrow.<p>

"Yes, They can. It's going to take just a few more hours for their spirirual awareness to leave. The only one who definitely will not be able to see you is... Archer."  
>Said Urahara as he came up to her from behind.<p>

Alexa gave a sad smile and understood why. But suddenly she felt dizzy and like the world was unstable under her feet. She bent over in pain and held her spinning pounding head in her hands. Her teeth gritting the hurt out. Her nails wanting to carve out the pain in her skull. They dug deep. She gave a scream that made the birds fly away from the area. Kai ran to her falling body. Aurora followed his lead and Halo hers. Ichigo and Rukia tried to hold her but her feet would move around trying to find balance. Orihime bit her lip as she knew what was happening. Uruyu looked away at this moment of pain. Chad stoood next to Uraharas's bowing head. Alexa fell backwards onto the mud. Her arms spread and her legs were together. Her head thrown back and her hair falling beside her face. Her eyes closed. The mud was cold and the rain still poured.

Bliss.

* * *

><p>Well then.. her powers will soon be leaving. You guys know whats next.. Stick around to find out what happens after. OH and that kiss... I really.. I thought.. it weird.. but, my mind had gone blank when i was writing so.. it just came about and i liked why she did it. It was certainly a good battle tactic haha. Thank you for reading!<p> 


	51. Goodbye, Forever

_"Rain that brings snow...  
>... Snow that covers color...<br>Color that brings life..  
>.. Life thats drained from eyes.<br>Eyes... That see a goodbye."_

* * *

><p>The town slowly went along to it's regular pace. The residents forgetting how their windows broke unexpectedly. How in a second their lights went out and the ground shook. Light post fell down and trees crashing into buildings. They blamed it all on the rain. A natural disaster. Alexa's parents were told that she had an accident while being in that so called credit recuperation camp. The towns damages were fixed like the Gotei 13 had said they would. Alexa was sleeping while outside the birds chirped and the rain left a rainbow in the sky. She slowly opened her eyes to see blurry images.<p>

_"Alexa.."_

The voice was echoing in her head. It was the unheard scream.

".. Dee."

She said groggily.

"No. Rukia."

Alexa's vision stabilized to see the black hari purple eye girl. Next to her Ichigo. She looked around to find Uruyu, Chad and Orihime. Kai, Halo, Aurora and Archer were also there.

"Right... Of course."  
>Said Alexa as she sat up.<p>

"Days?"  
>She questioned.<p>

"It's been two days."  
>Said Rukia as she pulled back Alexa's covers.<p>

"So... I guess... This is... Where we say goodbye. Don't you think?"  
>Alexa's eyes were trembling in the overwhelming sadness. She suddenly remembered something that replaced the remembrance of her necklace with a much more lovely and beautiful remembrance of her brother. Ichigo and Rukia arrived around September. They spent October and November here and now part of December. In the place she lives it's alwas hot and humid. At times it would snow but, that's only with extreme weather. She looked outside the window to see a chilly wind carrying some leaves. The birds were flying away and the rainbow beginning to be covered by clouds. Extreme weather.<p>

"Come..."  
>She said as she got out of bed. Alexa had shown them all most all the town but, surprisingly never her backyard. Alexa instead of turning right to the kitchen turned left to a door. She opened it to reveal a small room with old things in it. Everyone followed to see a little girls small play kitchen set. An old rusty bike. Broken porcelain dolls. Toy houses and cars. Alexa made her way to another door. She opened it to hear the last chirps of the birds flying by and be basked in sweet sunlight. Everyone lined up behind her to open their eyes to a passageway that covered them from the sun and the sides. It looked like a garden was hovering over them. Flowers and roses circling the pillars. Vain's on the ground. It was beautiful as some of the suns rays crept through the cresses the leafs made. Alexa made her way to the end of the passageway. She opened her eyes to see a garden filled with many different colorful flowers and roses. Everyone entered the magical garden.<p>

"Alexa.. How come.. We never saw this?"  
>Asked Rukia as she grabbed and smalled a purple rose. A butterfly came from it and plopped itself onto her nose.<p>

"Because... This is a sacred area I take care of. I planted this garden with my brother and since his death I've been taking care of it by my own."  
>She said as she grabbed a sunflower.<p>

"Besides the necklace I had.. I can remember him by this garden. It's much more beautiful and sweeter, Don't you think?"  
>Alexa had grabbed a variety of flowers. She put a lili in Rukia's hair. A blue bonnet in Uruyu's hands. A red rose in Chads pocket. A pink rose in Orihime's beautiful hair and a small orange flower in Ichigo's hands.<p>

"Now... You'll all have a part of something I love. Don't let the flowers wither."  
>She said as she ripped some unwanted roots.<p>

She felt the cold breeze hit her cheeks. The feeling was serene and calm. She stood up from the grass as a small white object floated down besides her.

"Plus that... It's beautiful when it snows."

She looked up with her hands to the sky. The white filling them up. She brought her hand down to her eyes. She concentrated on the white pile that grew. It's background blurry. Soon she concentrated on the background and the white flew away from her hands. She looked at Ichigo in the center. Rukia was to his right. Next to her was Chad. To Ichigo's left was Orihime. Next to her was Uruyu. She smiled. Her friends stood to the side. Watching the parting. The snow starting to slowly and gently cover the green grass. Then the gentle flowers around them. It looked like a magical scene from a movie. Just simply and plainly beautiful. Alexa went up to Chad and Uruyu.

"You guys are... Amazing people. I appreciate you taking care of Aurora when.. I couldn't. I think she has something to tell you guys."  
>Alexa moved on to Orihime as Aurora went up to Chad and Uruyu.<p>

"Thanks, Chad for protecting me while I.. Well you know what I did. Uruyu... Thank you for correcting me and making me question my power."  
>Aurora stepped back to the side as her nose and cheeks grew red with cold.<p>

Alexa was with Orihime.

"Orihime Inoue... No matter what Anqiorra had said even if it was true.. I wouldn't blame you. You just felt lonely."

Alexa put her finger below Orihime's chin.

"Just know... You're never alone."

She made Orihime's head move to the right. To Uruyu. He waved and smiled.

"You took care of Kai and cried for me when I died. Thank you. That shows I'm in your heart and you.. Will always be in mine as well."

Orihime at first contained the urge but hugged her friend. Hypocrisy ran through Alexa's body.

"I think Kai has something to tell you."

Alexa moved on to Rukia as Kai went up to Orihime.

"... I'm sorry for everything I said in there. I just felt... Hopeless."

Kai looked down and Orihime smiled. She whispered in Kai's ear to turn around. When he did he food Aurora waving at him. He smiled at his friend. He turned back to Orihime. A single word escaped her lips.

"Hope."  
>She said sweetly.<p>

Kai stepped back as Alexa exhaled.

"Rukia... It's been quite a ride."  
>The snow gently falling on Rukias jet black hair.<p>

"Thank you for everything you've done. Protecting my friends and me. It's been a short but, worthwhile adventure. Please, Take care of the flower I've given you. It makes you even more beauitful. Winter is your time."  
>Said Alexa.<p>

Rukia knew Alexa didn't want to say the words 'I will never forget you'. Because they were false.

"I see that now that your powers are leaving... Your hair color is now... A sweet light brown. Almost honey. Your eyes are gold like the setting sun. You'll give warmth anywhere you go. I'll miss you, Alexa Vega."  
>Rukia hugged her. Alexa surprised by the warmth hugged back.<p>

"I'll miss you too, Rukia Kuchiki."

Alexa broke herself from Rukia.

"I think Archer has something to tell you."  
>She said as she grabbed Archer and placed him in front of Rukia. He can't go to something he can't see. Alexa moved on to her last friend. Ichigo.<p>

"Well Rukia... What can I say?.. It turned out your idiot didn't do anything stupid but, mine sure did and... I won't say that I'm glad she did... But you sure do understand... If she didn't have her powers.. Then I didn't want mine either. Have a wonderful life, Rukia."

He smiled to an invisible Rukia to his eyes. Rukia understood. Archer and everyone else didn't want to be part of a world Alexa wasn't in. Rukia wished she could tell him something but, she knew he wouldn't be able to hear. Suddenly Orihime nudged her and smiled.

"Tell him I understand... I felt the same way once but, unlike them I couldn't give up my powers to join my friend. If I was able to... I would have done it."  
>Rukia told Orihime and Orihime turned to Archer as the snow fell on them all.<p>

"Rukia says she understands. She felt the same way once but, unlike you and the rest she couldn't give up her power to join Ichigo. If she had been able to.. She would have done it."  
>She said to Archer.<p>

"Thanks Orihime and... Thank you too, Rukia. Take care of your idiot and I'll take care of mine. Goodbye."  
>Archer mouthed the words and as he turned back to leave he heard Orihime say something.<p>

"Goodbye to you too.. Archer."

He knew they were Rukia's words and he simply had to imagine her saying them. Alexa stepped in front of Ichigo.

"Please... Let's not make this a goodbye that's going to make me cry."

She looked up at him as she saw his legs began to disappear. Vanish. All she saw looking up was memories. Him at first when he came here. Then as he stayed back while she fought Lolly. When they went to that party. When they went to the park, to eat and the movies. When they almost crashed. When he was playing football. His face as it lit up to Rukia's name. When she came back. She remembered him and Rukia singing in stage. Something she had planned. Him singing to Rukia. Explaining her necklace. Entering Hueco Mundo. Yelling at each other's faces. Him keeping back as she fought Anqiorra. Him giving the crown up to Harribel. Then finally Ichigo placing Tensa in her hands. One last time. It all came up to this goodbye.

"... Destiny molded me to be you for the sake of your future together with Rukia. I gave up the powers that were granted to me for that to happen. You gave me the chance to protect the people I love... Thanks for that. But... I had also come to the realization that I needed to give them up... And everything that came with it. Including a wonderful friendship... That I wish I didn't have to forget."

Alexa wanted to smile but, she couldn't.

"All I need to say is that because of you... I get to feel warm again. I get to feel it every time I look down. In my hand. If it weren't for your sacrifice... Then I would've needed to part with the person that gives me that warmth. Thank you for... Protecting me and my friends. For protecting this 'Bond' me and Rukia share."

Ichigo looked down at her and she looked at him and then at Rukia. Her torso was now gone.

"That was what I was born to do... Now... I get to be free and follow the path I want to follow.. This wonderful feeling... I feel... Happy."

She looked at them both. Disappearing. Ichigo smiled and waved a goodbye. That could possibly mean hello. Rukia just gave gently eyes. Like if she didn't want to leave. She wanted to say there and make mire adventures. Create more stories.

"You always followed your own path. Since the beginning... You were different. Dont let anyone else tell you otherwise. Goodbye, Alexa... It's been.. Nice knowing you."

Ichigo said as his torso was gone. His arms were starting to disappear.

"And... Thank you for all you've done."

Rukia said as her neck was disappearing. Alexa didn't want to look anymore. She saw the snow fall and cover her shoes. Cover her beautiful memorable flowers.

"Goodbye."

She heard both of them say together. Alexa's upper lip trembled and looked up. She saw Rukia's disappearing gaze. She looked at Ichigo and his neck wad almost gone. She smiled with trembling eyes and for a split second closed them. To push away the tears. To burn Rukia's gone sme and Ichigo's fading eyes into her brain. She gave a small chuckle and lifted her arm to pat Ichigo on the shoulder. She looked up to see her hand fall to her side. Nothing was there anymore. She gave a quivering breath. She saw as how a black butterfly crossed her view. Then a peculiar orange flower fall from the sky to her hair. Everything was now covered in white. The roses were the only things providing color and life.

"So long... My friends."

She said looking up at the sky with a tear rolling down her eye. The tear rolled down her cheek. To the snow covered ground. It made a small hole. Soon more tears from the sky. It was the clouds tears this time. Everyone yelped and screamed at the cold. They put their hands over their heads and ran back inside. Alexa stayed looking up one last time with glossy eyes and waved a...

"Goodbye... Forever."

* * *

><p>Soo.. what will happen now.. Is this the end? No, we still need to see theri future and how she forgets. In othe words her life without knowing what happened. SIGH.<p> 


	52. Remembrance Unremembered

_"That star.. *  
>It shines so bright<br>I want to touch it  
>I want to be like that star<br>Shinning so bright and unreachable to all  
><em>_Never to see it's true beauty never to feel it's brightness and warmth  
>The star slowly dims to pure darkness<br>My heart goes cold  
>Shattered in million pieces, the star won't come back<br>I turn the other way  
>Walk the other direction<br>Behind me lied the path of brightness and beauty  
>That path that was filled with light is now pitch black.<em>

_My dreams and hopes have shattered to nothing_  
><em>The only thing left is to look on forward, not behind<em>  
><em>Looking for a new path to follow<em>  
><em>I raise my head to the unreachable sky's up above<em>  
><em>They gently cry for the star that dimmed to dark<em>

_With their tears on my face I open my eyes to see billions of stars up ahead_  
><em>The sky's might cry in vein but my heart swells up with joy and hope again<em>  
><em>I can see more paths ahead<br>_  
><em>I soon forget about that star that dimmed away<em>  
><em>I realize their is more than one path to follow<em>  
><em>It's up to me to choose which one to take<em>  
><em>That lonely star was one of many and I promise I won't forget about the star that dimmed away.<em>  
><em>But now I have a new path to follow a new route to take.<em>  
><em>I keep on walking down that rainy street<em>  
><em>With millions of stars above me and one left behind me never to be seen again<em>  
><em>That star... *<em>  
><em>A new path began."<em>

Listen to- * November By Kim Yoon.  
>I declare it the song of this whole story &amp; this chapter.<br>While you're at it also listen to Aimer - Hoshikuzu Venus.  
>and UNLIMITS - Sayonara Butterfly<br>Damn good songs.  
>All of them.<p>

* * *

><p>Time had passed by quickly. Soon enough Tensa found himself that it was the right moment to erase all these wonderful memories from everyone. That day a month ago Alexa lost the sene to be able to see spirits but, there was still a bulge a small speck of power that left her every second of every minute of every hour of every day. When she said goodbye to Ichigo and Rukia she found herself waking up and still remembering their faces and their heartbroken goodbye. Since that winter day her days have been surrounded by a heavy cloud of pain. Now.. It was time. Today this January night Alexa was sound asleep her pillow wet with tears. Tensa looked up at his world. It was gray and destroyed. He found the buildings eroding away and he himself fading. He brought out Alexa's memories quickly.<p>

".. I promise."  
>He said as he clutched the necklace tight.<p>

He snapped his fingers and around him different memories were popping up. He as well brought out Ichigo's memories that contained Alexa. This was a domino effect. As he erased one memory after another Archer and Rukia were forgetting as well. As Rukia and Archer forgot Orihime and Kai didn't remember. As Orihime and Kai didn't remember Uruyu and Aurora forgot. As Uruyu and Aurora forgot Halo and Chad lost their memories. Everyday vanishing by until the last memorie was erased. It was this goodbye. The goodbye that pained Alexa and everyone else so much. He put his hand over the image. He smiled and did a simple wave. The image went black. Now he replaced all those months memories with different ones. Extending other old memories and having to recreate others. Example having to make up how Ichigo's and Rukia's true feelings came to be. The last memory he had to reconfigure came into view. It was through Alexa's point of view. She was crying inside her inner world. Tensa remembered this moment. He touched it to change the scenery. It was now the park where her brother died instead of a watery world with odd buildings. He made the day sunny and happy. He explained the tears because she was standing in front of her brother cross. The memory moved to the side. He put up an image of Archer with some flowers. The image faded away. He was done. By the time he finished and looked around the inner world was black and he was fading. All around him It turned pitch black the last blue spot remained under his already vanished feet. He put his hoodie on and walked on forward. Slowly his bake fading away. Being consumed by the black.

"See you later..."

An invisible force took the color and slowly vanishe the back of Tensa's head. Little by little particle by particle he was gone like ash. The place was now dark.

* * *

><p><strong>*4 Months Later*<strong>

Alexa woke up with a smile at her face and a sparkle in her eye. She happily reached for the alarm so it would..

"Shut the hell up Already! You cannot ruin this day with your ugly waking noise."

She swung the covers from her and jumped up off the bed. She walked to her window and pushed it up so it'll be open. She smelled the fresh breeze. The birds chirping and the morning dew. She smiled.

"Tomorrows summer baby!"

She ran to her closet and started to change. At that moment a child came into her room ready for school. She had her hello bunny faced backpack on. Her jet black hair tied back with a bunny ribbon. Her pink puffy dress with a happy smiling bunny on it. To top it off she had a ton of bracelets around her arm that had bunnies on them. She nudged and she pushed and grunted her way onto Alexa's bed.

"Alexaaaaaaa!"  
>She yelled from the top of her lungs.<p>

"Whaaaaaaat?"  
>She replied from working the closet.<p>

The little girl stood on top of Alexa's bed and started to jump on it. Jump! Jump! Jump! All her bracelets making her giggle and laugh. The springs made a noise that Alexa could hear.

"Get off my bed, Aly!"  
>She yelled.<p>

The little girl kept on jumping.

"Today is the last show and tell."  
>The girl sounded sad.<p>

"So what's the problem?"  
>Alexa responded.<p>

"I have nothing to show... So I have nothing to tell... I want Mister Orange."  
>Her voice lowered and she made her last jump which neared her towards the edge of the bed. It caused her to fall off from the bed to the ground below. Her face hit the floor as her body joined her. She looked under the bed as her eyes opened up to find something she loved.<p>

"Owhh.. Well I'm sorry Aly.. But I have nothing here that you might be interested in and I dont know where that.. Orange.. Mister is. Now, I gotta go... I'm running late to pass out the sold yearbooks. Tell me when I get back how it went. Bye!"  
>Alexa bolted out the door and left little Aly to pull something big and fluffy from under Alexa's bed. Aly hugged it as she pulled it out and it caused her to fall backwards. She looked at the thing on top of her. Fluffy, White, huge pointy ears, black eyes, small pink nose. Aly hugged it with all her might.<p>

"Mister Orange.."

She squeezed her little head on the creak of the bunny's neck.

* * *

><p>Alexa bolted through the front doors of her school and ran down the hall. Made a sharp left and pulled the handle. The bell rang as the rest of her mind cought on what happened. The teacher turned to panting Alexa. His eyes droopy as he did a check on his clipboard.<p>

" . Present."  
>He said.<p>

Alexa gave a quick smile and made her way towards her desk. Suddenly the door flew open.

"Ah, and of course. Archer Venovo. Present."  
>The teacher made another check.<p>

"Always!"  
>Said Archer as he saluted his fellow Teacher. Archer made it to his seat as the class giggled. On his way Alexa lifted her arm. He passed her and gave her a high-five. He sat down.<p>

"That makes everyone. Now... All of you... Today is the last day of school."

The class clapped and cheered as he said that.

"Now... Do whatever you want for this time.. I don't care anymore."

The teacher walked to his desk as the students talked away. Alexa turned around to Archer.

"So... What are we going to do this summer?"  
>He asked.<p>

Alexa smiled and opened her mouth but, she instead turned to the side. She looked at two empty desks.

"Is somebody missing?"  
>She said. Archer turned to the desk.<p>

"No, he said it was everybody. As far as I know... Those desk have always been empty."  
>Archer responded as Alexa winced her eyes suspiciously. Then she heard commotion from the back of the room. She stood up and Archer followed. When she reached the group she made her way throug it. She found herself staring at the wall. No, at a frame. It was peculiar.<p>

She touched the glass. Her eyes wandered. It was a drawing. A strange one at that. Their were two bunnies. They were dressed in some type of black uniform. The bunny on the left had orange spike hair and a huge sword on his back. The bunny on the right had a sheath sword at it's side and black hair. With one strand of it falling down her forbear and between her eyes. She touched the picture. Then she concentrated on what the kids around here were saying.

"It's said it was done by an exchange student. She did the drawing with permanent marker... So it couldn't come off! Best. Prank. Ever."

"They say they had to chop off that piece of the board and replace it with a new one but, the teacher wanted to keep the drawing."

She backed away from the picture and sat down on her desk.

"Just another prank one of he kids pulled. Probably a senior on senior prank day. Well... Whatever.. Archer.. Why are you asking me what we're doing this summed... I'm going to ask you.."

Archer sat down as he shook his head to about three girls. The frowned.

"Well... If it's ok with you... I plan on taking everyone on the private jet to Paris, London and Italy. All expanses payed and... You don't have to take your parents unless they want to go... My bodyguards will be with us all the way through. Of course from a fairly far distance."  
>Archer said.<p>

Alexa was shocked but, soon enough shook her head from it.  
>"That, Archer, has to be the only sentence containg 'private jet', 'Paris', 'London', 'Italy' and 'Bodyguards' I'll ever hear. But... We'll have to talk with everyone about it. See what they say."<p>

Archer laughed and so did she. The bell rang and the last day of school carried on. Like a regular day of school. Nothing abnormal.

* * *

><p>Back in kinder it was show and tell time. The teacher with puffy brown hair seated her student on a rectangular carpet that contained the alphabet, colors and numbers. She placed a seat that looked like a crayon in front of the class.<p>

"Now, Class... Who would like to go first for the last show and tell."  
>She said and a the little kids all cheered. Aly sat in the middle and quickly stood up.<p>

"Me! Me! Me! I want to go! Me! Me! Please! Meee! Me! Me! I want to!"

She jumped up and down in excitement with the bunny in hand. The teacher pointed at her and she carried the bunny to the seat. She sat it on and made it comfortable. Aly sat in the floor next to it.

"Aly... Why don't you sit on the chair?"  
>Asked the teacher to her.<p>

"Because... Mister Orange is a king! He was given to me by a prince and his princess!"  
>She yelled as her eyes grew big.<p>

"Really? Well Aly... The class is all yours then."  
>Said the teacher.<p>

Aly giggled sweetly.

"Mister Orange was given to me by a prince with bright orange hair! His princess has beautiful purple eyes! I saw as once they fought a huge scary monster with a white scary mask!"

She made her fingers like claws.

"Rawr!"

The class jumped back and Aly laughed.

"One day the prince and princess came into my room to tell me about their day. I saw Mister Orange was in the princess arms and... I wanted it. At first the prince didn't want to give it to me because he had won it for his princess but... She's a princess who takes care of her kingdom and it's citizens."

Aly stood up the hug the bunny.

"She gave it to me and told me to take great care of it. When I hugged it tight I saw a small, thin ribbon around Mister Oranges neck so I pulled it off."

Aly let the bunny go and stood in front of it.

"I kneeled before the princess."

She kneeled down.

"Grabbed the ribbon and tied it around her wrist."

Aly grabbed the bunny's arm and put one of her bracelets around it.

"I told her to take great care of it. Then my sister came in and pulled them away. Mister Orange went with them and I've been trying to find him ever since. Today this morning I founded under Alexa's bed. So I brought it here! The prince said it would always protect me."

Aly grabbed the bunny and sat on the chair. She placed the bunny on her lap.

"Aly... Who may Alexa be?"  
>Said the teacher.<p>

"Alexa... Is my sister! She's my hero! And always will be! She does many things! Including helping the prince and princess slay those monsters with white mask! I call them dragons!"

Aly hugged her bunny tight and took a seat back on the carpet. The class clapped for her. Another kid took the seat with his favorite action figure. The teacher gave Aly some crayons and a white sheet of paper.

"Sweety, Why don't you draw this Pirnce and Princess... And their dragon monsters. Ok?!"  
>Said the teacher cheerfully to her.<p>

"Ok!"  
>Aly explained.<p>

She grabbed the purple, orange, black, brown and green crayons from the box. She outlined three squiggly figures on the paper. She colored their chest and arma black also their legs and feet. She made the kegs look puffy. She left some thin white lines. Next she grabbed the orange to draw spike orange hair on the figure in the middle. She grabbed the brown one to draw long wavy hair on the figure to the left. Next she grabbed the black one to draw hair that looked like a blob and a thin curved line that ran down the right figures face. She grabbed a pencil to draw circled for eyes. She colored the figure on the rights eyes purple. She grabbed the brown and colored the remaining two figures eyes brown. Next she grabbed the pencil again to draw a fairly rectangular thing around the figure on the rights waist. She drew a huge looking pointy sword on the two extra figures backs. Next she drew a monsters body. Which was basically just a huge circle with lines and then a cup shaped mask on the monster. She grabbed the green and on the corner or she started to draw a huge green bunny. She got the orange and colored flames coming out of bunny's mouth. They were around the monster as well.

"Here you go!"  
>Said Aly as she put the colors away and gave her drawing to the teacher. Aly ran along to see the next presenter. The teacher stared oddly at the drawing.<p>

* * *

><p>In Alexa's school she was walking towards English class. As always she entered right before the bell rang. She took her usual seat and took time calmly. During lunch they had all agreed to go vacationing with Archer. After all they couldn't give up the possibilities he was offering. One day she'll pay everything he's done for her back. One day.<p>

"Lex."

Alexa looked up from her daydream. She found Dee.

"Dee... What do you want leave me alone."

She said as she looked away from His eyes. The voice was now the only thing bothering her. His voice. Dee's voice. His fathers voice.

"It won't take long.. Do you remember this?"

He brought out a black piece of fabric from his pocket. Alexa looked down at his hand. It looked familiar somehow.

"Nope. Never seen it in my life. Now go away."  
>She waved him off.<p>

Dee grunted and slammed the piece of fabric onto her desk.

"How could you not remember! You wore this! You wore this when you were fighting that guy with mouths! Ichigo and Rukia th-."

Alexa slammed her hands on the desk. The fabric fell to the floor.

"Ichigo and Rukia?"

She stood up with her hands still on the desk.

"Dee. Where do you get those names from? It sounds from an anime show or some type of manga. Forget about it, Dee. Now your just spewing out nonsense so you can talk to me."

As her words got to him Dee grew angry. He gritted his teeth.

"Don't flatter yourself."  
>He said.<p>

"Then stop this stupid act."  
>She looked away from his eyes.<p>

That's it Dee has had it with it. Avoiding him was fine. Now shoving him away like garbage. That was the line Alexa crossed.

"Why won't you look at me, Alexa?"

His voice was serious and a little threatening. Alexa hearing her name escape from mouth turned around to him. His voice wanted the truth. Those eyes. This glittering eyes that are now filled with fire. Alexa sat down.

".. Because... You have your mothers eyes."

Dee heard her say those words. He opened his eyes in shock and sat down on the desk in front of Alexa.

"What?"  
>He said.<p>

Alexa looked down.  
>"Every time... Every time I look at you... At your eyes... I see your mother. Every time I hear you voice... It's your dad."<br>She said.

"That's why you've always ignored me... You see them... And because you couldn't save them... It hurts you. Knowing that you couldn't protect them. Every time you see me or hear me... The pain comes back."  
>He in understanding as Alexa nodded.<p>

"Alexa... I don't blame you for their deaths. I don't even blame the driver that crashed us. I can't blame anybody. I heard my mother yell to save me and my father pleading you to do so. I don't see you as the person who ruined my life... But as the hero of my life. If it weren't for you... I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be able to meet all these wonderful people and see many wonderful things. My parents wanted me alive to do all those things. You made their wish come true. Right now from wherever they are... They see you as an angel not the devil."  
>Dee picked up Alexa's head and smiled.<p>

Alexa comprehended now. She didn't feel any pain anymore. She didn't see pain when she saw Dee. She saw... A friend. A wonderful friend. Suddenly the bell rang and they broke their gaze. Alexa stood up.

"Call you later, Dee... So we can hang out."

She walked out the door. Dee exhaled and took a folded picture from his pocket. He looked down at it. It was Ichigo and Rukia on top of that building. The rain making it a wonderful picture. The crumbled it in his fist.

"No point in that, I guess."

As he walked by the door he threw the photo away. The piece of fabric was left on the floor for the teacher to pick up. He felt it and it was soft. He walked to the back of the room to his desk. He grabbed two essays stapled them together and then stapled the fabric onto the top essay.

"Perfect!"

He said as he put the papers down and walked out of his classroom. The writers name 'Ichigo Kurosaki'. The name of the essay behind his 'Rukia Kuchiki'.

* * *

><p>In karkura town Ichigo and Rukia were out hunting hollows.<p>

"So... Are you going to tell your brother already?"  
>Asked Ichigo to Rukia as he slashed one down.<p>

"Tell him what?"  
>Said Rukia as she releases her sword. The area became chilly.<p>

"Tell him... You know... We're.. Uh.."  
>Ichigo's cheeks became red.<p>

Rukia was annoyed and pointed her sword at him.

"Tsugi no mai.."

She said as the white particular accumulated onto her blades tip.

"Rukia?"  
>Said Ichigo almost afraid for himself.<p>

"I haven't heard a question... So..."  
>Her eyes inched together.<p>

"Hakuren!"

The white ripple was shot and the trees became frozen. The grass ice and Ichigo encased in it. He cracked it by releasing Bankai. He came out from the ice.

"Bankai huh."  
>Said Rukia as he came out.<p>

"Hakuren huh. Look... Rukia you want me to ask you fine I will but, are you sure you just dint want to tell him because you're too afraid."  
>He said.<p>

"Me? Afraid? Of Nii-Sama? No. Never."  
>She said nervously.<p>

"Aha. Sure. Okay."  
>Ichigo grabbed her hand.<br>"Kuchiki Rukia... Will you.. Be my.. Eh?.."  
>He was stuck.<p>

"After about four months of this you still can't say it?"  
>She said like if making fun of him.<p>

"Will you be my girlfriend."  
>Said Ichigo as he found the courage. Rukia laughed and hugged him. Then slapped his head.<p>

"Yeah.. I'll be."  
>She answered.<p>

Ichigo then noticed something around Rukia's wrist. It was purple and thin.  
>"Rukia.. Where'd you get that?"<p>

He said as he pulled it and it came off. It was a ribbon.

"Huh... I don't know. It looks... Somehow familiar?"  
>She said as she saw it fall to the ground.<p>

"By the way Ichigo... Just noticed something odd too... Your sword.. It's links.. It has one more than usual."  
>Said Rukia as she looked down at his sword.<p>

"One more?"  
>He said as he heard the chain jingle.<p>

Tensa hearing this inside Ichigo knew where that extra link came from. Alexa had maid Ichigo her hair. The necklace. Tensa made it part of himself though he kept it hidden. Ichigo like the necklaces past owners wears it somehow but, it certainly is different and without Ichigo's knowledge of it. The necklace was now part of Tensa. That extra link.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Rukia arrived back home. As always Ichigo dogged his father. Rukia dogged the hugs. When they reached his room Ichigo opened up a book and Rukia began to draw. As soon as he opened it up his eyes were suspicious.<p>

"What is it, Ichigo?"  
>Asked Rukia as she turned around.<p>

Ichigo grabbed the object and felt it. He picked it up to his eyes.

"It looks and feel's... Like the fabric from my bankai outfit."  
>He said.<p>

"Huh?"  
>Responded Rukia.<p>

"Yeah..."

He smashed it in his fist. He wondered how it got in his book. More importantly... When did it tore off? He placed it on his bed and looked at Rukia with a straight face.

"... Now you have to go tell Byakuya about us."

Ruaki threw the sketchbook to Ichigo's face.

"I'm not scared!"  
>She yelled.<p>

"Sure you're not..."  
>He said under his breath. On the desk Rukia was drawing on a small lili flower stood. It's home a water filled cup. It was satisfied.<p>

* * *

><p>Back in Hueco Mundo four months ago when Alexa and the rest left Nell discovered Loly thrown from an open void. Her chest was still rising. There was no point in executing one of their own. There had been to much blood spilled already. After serious sentencing Haribel gave Loly a judgement. Her punishment for siding with Kieran was to clean up the grounds of Hueco Mundo and gather helping hollows to rebuild Las Noches. With her duty done and accomplished Loly's insides were healed with anything the two top female arrancars could come up with. After the renovation of Las Noches was complete Nell granted Loly back her title as princess. Under certain restrictions. She can never in her life move up to title of "Lady". She is to watch the other arrancars pass her over and over time and time again. When the entrance of Las Noches was completed they all hung the pictures of their fellow fallen arrancars. The wall was adorned by Ichigo's and Alexa's pictures as well. Anqiorras portrait also took occupance on the wall. Painted with her was his mother, Orihime. It was a daughter mother portrait. Though after passing by months Alexa's picture faded away. Now the only thing that stood was an empty golden frame adorned in velvet drapes. Loly passes her time watching Archer and keeping an eye out for him. Keeping her loved one far away from the world he once knew. She spends her days and nights in front of a monitor watching his everyday life pass on like a regular human being. Unable to reach him and tell him of the life he once knew and what he did to her in the process. She now saw the light. The light he entrusted in her. Hope. Untochable and unreachable hope.<p>

* * *

><p>In Alexa's time everyone was leaving school. Yelling and crying was going on around every corner. Alexa just smiled as she sat down to wait for her bus. She opened her yearbook. She considered it to be a good job. Everyone who knew she was president of yearbook congratulated her on it. As she searched through the freshman a strong wind came in. Her hair blew everywhere and the pages moved. By the time she looked down it was the football page. It had a picture with the word 'champion' over it. It was the team. The whole football team. They carried a player with their hands. Their faces looked vibrant and happy. Why shouldn't they be? They just won the championship. Something they hadn't been able to do since her brother plied for them. The player they were carrying help the trophy to the sky for all to see. This player was number 15. His mouth was open in yelling victory. The sweat around him around his forehead. She smiled and turned the page. She saw a peculiar picture in the corner. It was a tall player. His jersey was 15. He was looking down at someone. It was a cheerleader. Alexa concentrated on the picture. Their eyes brown and purple. Hair color orange and black. She got a warm vibe from the picture. The rain just made it looked magical. It was an extraordinary picture but, she just couldn't remember those people in it. Alexa exhaled and closed the book. Her bus had arrived.<p>

As Alexa's bus picked her up Archer found a strange object in his room. It was made out of wood and had some sort of skull on it. It was definitely odd. That day he had started up a fire. He walked close to it looking strangely at the object. Maybe a badge? He dangled it on his finger. It was telling him something. Saying something. Something he forgot. The door creaked open. Archer startled jumped back and the object had fallen into the fire.

"Archer.. You're dinner is ready."  
>Said Oscar as he came in.<p>

"Ah, Oscar.. You.. You scared me."

Archer looked down at the fire and the object turning black and flames creeping themselves over it.

"Sorry, Archer."  
>Responded Oscar.<p>

"Don't worry about it..."  
>He said as he turned around to his now butler.<p>

"Should we be expecting Miss Alexa for dinner too."  
>Oscar asked.<p>

Archer smiled and walked to Oscar. He put his arm around Oscars shoulder playfully.

"Who knows, Oscar... Who knows."  
>Archer closed the door shut as the object burnt in the flames. The crackling of the wood was heard throughout the room but, their was no one around to hear it. The badge burned and all the memories it held burned with it.<p>

Life moved on...

* * *

><p>Ahhhh... so... sad.. seeing as almost they all try to remember what they once knew. Poor Tensa bearing all of it on his shoulders... Now then.. expect an epilogue. Thank you for reding! Thank you so much. Oh and hoped you liked the poem in the beginning. I did it myself.<p> 


	53. Epilogue

"_Things go and get lost... But eventually... They'll return and stay... Together." _

* * *

><p><strong>... 13 years later...<strong>

"Archer!"  
>A voice echoes though the mansion.<p>

"Archer!"  
>There it goes.<p>

"Archer!"  
>... And there it goes again.<p>

A door was kicked open. A man wearing a tuxedo fairly tall. His hair dirty blonde and was combed back smoothly. His deep blue eyes were gentle but, strong. He had his hands around his neck holding a black piece of fabric. He heard footsteps coming towards him. Heels. They were heels. He swallowed and turned around to see a women. She was wearing a black dress that opened from her waist down like a 'v' revealing her right leg. Her hair wavy and it naturally beautiful. Her golden eyes spectacular in the light. Her left eyebrown raised.

"Archer.."  
>She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.<p>

".. Alexa just tie this damn bow and we can go."  
>He let the black fabric be pulled by Alexa. She tied it and tied it tight. He swallowed.<p>

"They say we take long... I've been ready for the past hour, Archer."  
>Alexa yelled and walked passed him.<p>

"We also say you nag."  
>Archer ducked to hear a sharp object be thrown and stab itself into the wall. He looked up. It was a knife.<p>

"Alexa!"  
>He yelled.<p>

"Oh, Calm down sissy pants! It was a butter knife."  
>She said as she grabbed her coat and waited beside the door.<p>

Archer gave one last look at himself and grabbed his coat. He then headed towards the door.

"Why do I put up with you?"  
>He asked naggingly.<p>

She lifted her right hand and pointed to her finger.

"Because you're engaged to me, Remember?"

Alexa then opened the door and Archer followed.

* * *

><p>In a far away hospital a coughing patient played with a small child. The door opened and the curtains pulled back.<p>

"Aura, Get off your mothers bed."

The giggling child grabbed her toy airplane, dinosaur and monster truck. She jumped off the bed.

"Bye, mommy."  
>She said.<p>

She then walked past the doctor.

"Bye-Bye, Daddy."

The doctor patted his Childs hair and called a nurse in to take her. She returned back to his patient. Or should I say wife?

"How am I doing?"  
>His wife asked.<p>

"A little better, Aurora. You should be able to move your legs again."  
>He said with a smile.<p>

"Just... Tell me the truth, Kai."  
>Said Aurora to her husband. Kai frowned.<p>

"What can I say Aurora... My wife is bedridden for the rest of her life?"  
>Kai said it in a angry tone.<p>

"If it's the truth, Yes. It wasn't your fault I was in that accident. I understand that because of it I can't move. It's ok. I have a wonderful husband and a lovely daughter."  
>She said. What she didn't know was that her condition was cause of a battle she was in so many many years ago. The affect of it cought up to reality after her powers left.<p>

"... The truth is... If you go under several operations and therapies you could be able to be move your arms."  
>He said as he grabbed a chair and sat next to his wife.<p>

"See, the truth. So... Are you going to tell Alexa yet?"  
>Aurora sounded excited.<p>

"I'm her doctor... There is something called doctor-patient confidentiality... Something I broke. She doesn't even know yet... But one of her best friends does. That's just wrong."  
>Said Kai with a shake of his head.<p>

"Oh, don't feel bad... I pushed it out of you. But tell me... When are you going to tell her?"  
>Her voice had a certain jump.<p>

Kai sighed.  
>"Her next appointment is... In a month I think... Then I'll tell her."<br>He said.

"Tell her what?"  
>Asked Aurora in a sing sing voice. She just wanted to hear him say it.<p>

"That she's pregnant."  
>Said Kai with a smile as he saw his wife laugh.<p>

"You think right now they're off to the 10 year high school reunion?"  
>Asked Aurora as she lookes out her window from her bed.<p>

"Yeah... I also hear that.. Archer is suppose to meet up with this doctor guy there. As he told me.. He's suppose to be his next business partner. I asked if why he didn't just pick me. He said it was because this doctor guy wasn't from another country. Oh, well."  
>Kai shrugged his shoulders. Aurora shook her head as she saw the lights below.<p>

* * *

><p>As Archer drove Alexa brought out her phone. She dialed a number and put it to her ear.<p>

"Who you callin'?"  
>Asked Archer.<p>

"Hi! Halo, Ryan... Are you guys going to make it tonight?"  
>Asked Alexa to the phone.<p>

"Oh... Oh... Yeah... I-... No I see... Yes.. No babysitter huh... Oh little Chris is crying... Tell him his favorite aunt will give him a huge monster truck for his birthday next week after were done visiting aunt Aurora. After that i'll take pretty little Aura and him for ice-cream and ride in the stables."

She pulled the phone from her ear.

"Ryan and Halo can't make it. Sorry Archer... Maybe in another 10 years?"  
>Alexa pulled the phone back to her ear as Archer nodded and drove forward.<p>

"Yes, no.. No no.. I understand. Ok, bye Halo.. See you tomorrow for lunch."  
>She closed her phone and exhaled.<p>

Soon enough they arrived at the hotel the reunion was taking place. Fancy. Way to fancy for Alexa's taste.

"So... Where are you suppose to meet this doctor guy?"  
>Said Alexa as she got out from the car.<p>

They both walked inside arm in arm. The red carpet guided them in. People took their picture. They smiled and waved. They entered the ballroom. Recognizing old friends and looking to find some new ones.

"Alexa... Can you please stop calling him.. 'That doctor guy' he has a name."  
>Said Archer to her ear.<p>

"Well what is it?"  
>She asked and he hushed her up.<p>

"Here he comes... Be nice to his wife, please."  
>He put up a smile.<p>

"Fine.. I'll be nice to that doctor guy and that doctor guys wife."  
>Alexa said as Archer chuckled out a laugh.<p>

The soon to be business parter walked up to them. A women so beautiful Alexa caught her breath. Aphrodite couldn't compare to her. Archer extended his arm out to shake the mans hand.

"Hi. Nice to meet you... Mister.. Uh.. Kurosaki and.."

Archer looked down at the women at his side.

"Miss Kurosaki. Ichigo and Rukia. Right?"  
>Said Archer as he took back his hand. Both just smiled.<p>

"Well, This is my fiancée... Alexa."  
>Archer nodded to get and she extended her hand to Ichigo.<p>

He was sporting a wonderful black tux with a lili in his pocket. Ichigo grabbed her hand. A shock overcame them both when they touched. Like an old friend. Alexa searched her memory and couldn't place him anywhere. She smiled at Rukia who was wearing a beautiful purple dress and a purple thin ribbon was tied around Rukias wrist. Alexa shook her hand. The same thing happened. A spark. A flame was flaring. Alexa looked at Rukia wondering if she knew her from somewhere. Archer pointed at the table. Alexa and Rukia made their way to it. Ichigo and Archer immediately felt comfortable with each other. He put his arm around him like an old football buddy.

"So... Uh.. Ichigo can I call you that?"  
>Archer asked as he laughed.<p>

"Yeah, if I can call you Archer."  
>Responded Ichigo with a drink in his hand.<p>

"Of course you can! So... Were you from school? This is the 10 year reunion."  
>Asked Archer as he made his way to Alexa.<p>

"Actually... I just got the letter a few weeks ago. I don't remember every studying abroad... But, I thought it would be a great vacation so we just came."  
>Said Ichigo as he sat down next to Rukia and Archer next to Alexa.<p>

"Well what happened happened huh. It was 10 years ago... So do we talk business?"  
>Said Archer with a sly smirk. Ichigo and Rukia laughed, Alexa joined in on the sound.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside Ichigo Tensa felt a stir. As he woke up he found himself with a projected image of a party. Then a smile, golden eyes and wavy light brown hair. He smiled and laughed.<p>

"... Good to see you again, Alexa."

Tensa concentrated as he wanted to see if he could sense her. There were more than 300 souls in this building. He just had to find one that was like Ichigo's. He couldn't because their wasn't any. Alexa 13 years from then had become a totally different person. She followed her own path and is her own self. Tensa finally found her and gave a small caring warm smile.

"You're happy."  
>He said.<p>

Tensa bowed his head and went back to sleep. 13 years from wondering if she was okay. 13 years keeping his mouth shut. Keeping in the painful memories and tearful past. Now he knew it was worth it. All of them 13 years later have bright futures. Halo married Ryan and had two wonderful boys. She teaches while he coaches the football team. Kai became a doctor. A position he took deciding it was the best way to heal Alexa's wounds and take care of any sickness she had. Along the way he fell in love with Aurora. He has one daughter named Aura. Aurora suffered a terrible accident that caused her to lose all mobility of her body. Both keep praying for an answer. Kai searches day and night for a solution. Finally, Alexa and Archer. Archer keeps managing his company and spreading it more around the world. Alexa after Archer gave her fathers company back molded it to a succesful buisness. They are now engaged to be married and soon to be parents. When Kai told her she decided all of a sudden, out of nowhere to name her son..

"Jackson."  
>She said to Kai as Archer rubbed Alexa's belly. Her tears rolling down her cheeks.<p>

J.D after the day Alexa lost her powers disappeared from the radars. They pulled his name from Archers partner files that suspiciously burned. The computers where hacked to erase his trace. J.D was gone from the face of the earth. In soul society Alexa's substitute shinigami file was mysteriously put in the restricted area. Where it still holds it's place and hasn't been touched in 13 years and it never will be. Back in Las Noches Loly still hugs to the screen that connects her to Archer and has no attempt to let go. She watches over him like a faithful friend. Harribel and Nell await for their rightful king to come. With his crown ever waiting for his return. In Karakura Town Uruyu and Orihime grew together as one. Chad started a succesful band. Ichigo became a doctor while handling his shinigami duties. Breaking the news to Byakuya that him and Rukia were dating threw him in a paralyzed mode for at least 2 days. When they got married he literally sat on his chair with his eyes open for passing days and cold nights. While Soul Society cheered it on he was yelling and screaming inside. Life moved on with passing by time. Each day memories created and moments passed. Everyday was a mystery to unveil.. It was their duty to uncover it.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's phone rang in his pocket. He answered it to hear sobbing and sniffs.<p>

"It's a boy! Ichigo! It's a boy!"  
>He heard a man say while choking back tears.<p>

"Rukia it's Archer! Guess what... His baby boy was just born!"  
>Ichigo yelled from the couch to the kitchen. He heard pans fall and a bag pop. God only knows what that was. Rukia screamed and yelled in happiness.<p>

"We're naming it Jackson.. And we want you guys to be the godparents."  
>Ichigo heard Archer say.<p>

"They're naming it Jackson! And they want us to be the godparents!"  
>He yelled to Rukia as she came running to his side. Ichigo put it on speaker. They heard the beautiful noise. The wonderful thing. The mystifying wonder that is...<p>

"Mmmahhhhhh! ahh! ahha! mhewahhhhh!."  
>The heard the baby boy cry.<p>

The wonder that is life.

**THE END**... Or is it?

* * *

><p>No, Its the end. This is my last story. I wont make any new ones. I've decided to.. Not to be a so BLEACH fan anymore. It was hard.. but i managed to strive myself away from it. I hope you guys liked this as my farewell to FanFiction. I'll still be around.. Maybe favoring some stories and such but, that will be about it. What can i say? Its been fun. I need to concentrate more on films now. I discovered i cant write and do something highly important for my future at the same time. Its to important. I'm going to try my aim on getting in CalArts. Its the school of my dreams. I need to try everything to get in.. Even if one of the consequeuences is giving this up. Thanks to all and everyone who will ever read this story. All those who review and possibly will review. Those who Alerted this story and the ones in the future. Thank you all. I recommend you guys go check out one of my other stories as well. 'Fade due us part' and 'I remember and now i leave, I am incomplete.' All good, I think. Well once again.. Goodbye, Guys.<br>Thanks for everything and to those who loved it and stuck to it until the end i give you a huge hug of gratitude. Thank you.

Sinceraly, LunaSun97 (BLEACH & IchiRuki Fan. Forever)


End file.
